Operation: Undercover Cooper
by LadyAugust
Summary: When Josephine Agustine joined Interpol two years ago, she never expected to be assigned to the Sly Cooper case, let alone be pulling a sting on said target. She never expected that said operation would take her on a wild hunt across the world in an effort to bring down the infamous Klaww Gang. Set during Sly 2 with some new levels. T just to be on the safe side for the fights.
1. Chapter 1 The Assignment

AN: Hi! Thank you for choosing to read my first story! Yay! I've been working hard to make this story as close to the game as I can get it, while still enjoying some creative freedom by adding several new levels and a host of new characters ranging from major players to minor sides. I hope you enjoy the story. Also I have a good chunk of this already written and will try to develop and update schedule...

* * *

Quiet. As near to silence as one could get in a noise filled office full of hundreds of officers. Josephina Augustine, who'd been fighting a headache all day, was glad for the distinct lack of shouting. Of course the ringing of the phones wasn't helping at all. Her own phone's shrill ring caused her to jump and spill the bottle of aspirin she'd been struggling to open. Groaning she glared at the phone before picking it up to answer.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked from lack of use for the past three or four hours. She cleared her throat and answered again, this time in a stronger voice. "Hello?"

"You're sounding rough kid." The voice on the other end of the line was familiar to her, gruff but kind and warm.

"Captain Lewis! Er, hello sir!"

"Relax August, I'm not calling to chew you out. I'm actually giving you an opportunity..."

"An opportunity, sir?"

"I'm putting you on a case... The lead inspector should be there any minute to discuss particulars... Word of advice, she's been working this case for a long time. Letting someone else in is going to be difficult, especially with your particular way of working."

"If I may sir, what case is this? You're making it sound high profile..."

"I'm putting you on the Cooper case." Josephina nearly dropped the phone in shock. Everyone knew that the Sly Cooper case had been ongoing for years now. Longer than even Josephina herself had been a part of Interpol. Everyone also knew that the inspector on the case, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, was a hard-nosed and stubborn investigator, especially when it came to Sly Cooper.

"Are... Are you sure, sir?"

"Positive. There's no one else's eyes I'd rather have taking a fresh look at this case." Josephina was shaking. Panic, pride, joy, fear all culminating in a sort of adrenaline rush.

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best."

"Don't let me down August."

"Of course. Thank you again." The line clicked and went dead. Josephina fell back into her chair, brushing her choppy white bangs out of her eyes, and looked over at the rest of the office. Her small corner desk was cluttered, a jumble of personal and professional items, and a far cry from an office. She wasn't even ranked very high. A folder slammed down on her desk, causing her to snap out of her thoughts and look up at the infamous Inspector Fox. The woman did not appear to be in a very good mood. Josephina could reciprocate the feeling. Her headache had yet to go away and the four old cups of coffee were all empty, leaving saliva her only current option for taking the aspirin she'd managed to scoop up.

"Captain decided you're on my case so read up." Fox snapped, orange tail flicking with annoyance as she folded her arms over her chest. "Get your things and read in the car, Coopers going to make a move soon and I want him in cuffs and in a cell before he can so much as bat an eyelash this time." Josephina nodded dumbly, staring at the other woman. "I've got an idea where he's going to hit... We're staking out the place of the theft, with any luck I'll be able to bag him this time." Josephina stood and grabbed her jacket, badge, shock pistol and the file, hustling after Carmelita as the other woman nodded somewhat approvingly and started for the door. Fox moved fast, hardly giving pause as she came to doors, and practically jogging down the stairs.

Josephina followed at a half jog, trying to read, pull on her jacket, holster her weapon and keep up with Carmelita all at the same time, using her teeth to tug her black leather jacket's lapel into place. She nearly ran into the other woman as she stopped abruptly. Looking up Josephina froze, staring at the red convertible the other woman was unlocking.

"Woah... this is _your _car?" Josephina asked, as Carmelita unlocked it and climbed in.

"Yeah, get in." Carmelita motioned with her head and Josephina swiftly joined her. By the time they'd made it to the museum Josephina was finished going over the file, a small frown on her face. It was midafternoon and the two officers walked inside with the crowds of people. Cairo's History Museum was truly gorgeous.

"It's occurred to me that your method of capturing Cooper has remained the same throughout the entirety of your participation on the case..."

"Yeah. So? What of it?"

"It's just a thought but have you ever considered pulling a sting operation on him?"

"You mean... Have someone attempt to infiltrate his gang of misfits?"

"Exactly, if someone could gain his trust, find out the ins and outs of his group's dynamic... Maybe then we could set a trap for him, trip him up, psych him out, beat him at his own game." Carmelita's ears flicked back as she thought and the pair walked to the security room.

"... It could work... But it'd need to be someone we could trust..."

"I'll do it." Carmelita's ears flattened against her skull and she frowned at the ferret. "Look Captain Lewis put me on this case for this reason. All it'll take is a couple of calls and I can have a team ready to go in just a few hours."

Carmelita looked skeptical but Josephina could see the light behind her eyes. "Alright. You make your calls, I'll make a few of my own and this time... This time I'll take Cooper down for good!"

* * *

Carmelita took in the small office they'd procured for their mission control. It was an older abandoned building several blocks from the museum, with little foot traffic. The perfect place for one of Coopers hide outs. She glanced out the window catching sight of a van pulling to a stop in the narrow street. Even before the van had a chance to fully stop, the front passenger door and back doors were opening, allowing four figures to emerge. A pair of foxes, one black furred, the other orange and crème, grabbed a pair of boxes from the back and began to move towards the door of the building Carmelita was currently standing in. The other two who'd climbed from the van, an orange tabby and an otter woman, followed close behind with several more boxes.

The otter was giving orders as they entered the building. "I'll need the codes for the museum's security, let's get these computers set up and we can go from there." The small group froze as Carmelita's shock pistol hummed to life, and she stepped out of the shadows she'd been standing in.

"Police! Put the boxes down and get your hands in the air." She snapped, glowing faintly blue from the electricity of her gun.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Josephina leapt through the door, her eyes wide. Her white fur on edge and silvery hair falling over her left eye. "Easy Carmelita... Geeze... These are the old friends I told you about. The ones who are going to help us get Cooper."

"Oh... Uh... Sorry..." Carmelita slowly lowered her pistol, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of her head. The otter smiled, eyes dancing behind her glasses, her bright yellow tunic, blue shorts and red boots made her stand out in the gloom.

"No problem. You didn't know who we were, it's only natural for you to be suspicious. Especially since this is a different tactic than what you're used to in your usual dealings." The otter said with a small smile as she set the box she was holding on the ground and held out a hand. "I'm Trista. This is Lindsey," The orange tabby waved energetically, she was dressed in a blue crop top with half sleeves, tan pants and aqua converse that matched the collar of her shirt. "Hel," With a curt nod the black fox, dressed in an orange vest and beanie, dusty blue-green pants and top, and brown boots, slipped back into the streets to retrieve another box from the white van. "And Aline." The second fox wearing an olive green skirt and undershirt with a sheer black over shirt, and a pair of heels, smiled politely before also returned to gathering boxes. "It'll take us a little bit of time to set up shop, but we've done this before, shouldn't take more than half an hour."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"We're going to need the codes for the security cameras... And blueprints. Our goal is to send in Josephina as a fellow thief, have her divert Cooper from your stakeout and try to gain his trust. Forgoing that she'll follow him back to his hideout."

"If everything goes to plan, I'll be able to infiltrate his gang, and feed information to you so we can get the whole of the gang in one fell swoop." Josephina said.

"I already called the boss. Cooper might know I have a partner on this case now, so I'm doing a favor for the Contessa and letting a constable sit in on my stakeout of the Clockwerk exhibit." Carmelita frowned. She didn't particularly want to have yet another person she didn't know working on this case.

"Wasn't he found in Russia? What's his remains doing here in Egypt?"

"Some DNA or something... From what the museum owner told me, the original bird lived in Egypt during the reign of the pharaohs in 1300 B.C." Carmelita shrugged. "I'll get you the codes and blueprints then head out to meet the constable."

"Sounds good. We'll get set up here and be ready to go by the time you get back." Josephina smiled and glanced at the van. "Let's get going gang, we don't have a lot of time."

* * *

Josephina hummed softly to herself as she looked over her appearance one last time before slipping out into the streets and making her way to the museum. Her boots, thick soled though they were, tapped imperceptibly in the near darkness. Twilight was setting in fast. She glanced around quickly before she picked the lock to one of the skylights and slipped inside the building. Pressing a hand to her ear she turned on her earpiece and walked down the empty hall before her.

"Alright. I'm inside. Make sure someone fixes that lock when we leave."

"Already sent Lindsey to deal with it." Trista, the techy otter and brain of the team, answered. "I calculated the most likely route Cooper would use given previous heist patterns... Gotta say it's nothing like what went down last night."

"Doesn't matter if the heists are similar, if Cooper's coming here then he's coming here. Besides, this crime's already broken his pattern. Cooper's heists are always linked to major criminals, usually other thieves, once the investigation gets started. The Clockwerk parts are personal for him, and that means we don't know what he'll do to get them. What's valuable in the route you've got mapped out?"

"There's a nice diamond collection..."

"Anything we have suspicions about being linked to a criminal organization?"

"There's several paintings..." Josephina frowned.

"Not enough."

"Diamond encrusted sword, worth quite a bit, on the route I mapped out. I'll mark it and direct you-"

"No need, big shiny sword with gold and diamonds, can't be too hard to find."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Josephina's ears flicked back and she glanced at the paintings, statues and artifacts in the cases.

"I'll be fine..."

"Are you sure? We can pull the plug on this operation-"

"Don't you dare! I told you, I can do this. I _need _to do this!"

"Easy... Calm down. I believe you." Frustrated and slightly hurt by the accusation that she might not be able to keep her old urges at bay Josephina changed the subject.

"Has Cooper shown yet?"

"Not yet, I've got the whole of the building under watch, with the four of us here, we've got it covered. Don't worry about Cooper showing, just worry about getting through his defenses when he does decide to show his face." Josephina flicked off the communicator with a nod and started walking quietly down the near empty halls. Through the security gates she could see the guards, all informed of the plan, all ignoring any noises.

Flicking her tail the ferret girl walked down the silent hall, winding through security gates and patches of twilight sunset until she found the case she was looking for. Through the lenses of her contacts she could see the red line Cooper was most likely to take, the case was in the perfect spot. There would be no way he would miss her. It wouldn't be long, still a little set dressing wouldn't hurt. She pulled a roll of tools out of one of the leg pouchs on her left leg and whistling a jaunty tune set to work setting the scene. She set out the lock picking tools and placed a gloved hand on the glass.

"Hello sweet temptation." She murmured to herself. "Been a long time, old friend." How long had it actually been since she'd left her old life behind? Had it really only been two years since she'd joined Interpol? It felt like lifetimes ago, and every day the urges called. This was a test, and there would be more just like it in the coming months. Could she truly leave it behind? "Glittering like you've won the state fair back home... pretty little danger." Glancing at the dark hall she pulled out her glass cutting tools.

"Nice night for a heist." Josephina froze. Suave voice, male. The person behind her definitely had to be Cooper.

Without turning she smiled and said, "Sure is. Going to bust me, officer?"

"I'm no officer." She slowly turned to face the infamous raccoon. "I'm actually quite the opposite." Josephina took in his appearance. She'd seen his photo, but real experience with his face would help in identifying him in a crowd if ever need be. He had a strong, well defined and handsome face, with brown eyes that leapt from his mask, and a smirk that danced on his lips.

"Well hello. Sly Cooper... oh my night just got all the better. Look, I figured that night after a major heist there'd be security crawling all over this place. But if someone like you is riskin' it..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" Josephina frowned. "Someone broke in last night, carried out the Clockwerk parts..." The raccoon's face twisted into a look of shock and panic.

"Someone already stole the parts?"

"Yeah. You really didn't know that they were gone?"

"I had no idea... But... No. I need to see for myself. Bentley, change of plans. Someone already has the parts." Cooper winced as if someone was shouting in his ear. "I know! Look, I'm still headed to the Clockwerk display, I'll let you know more when I know more." Josephina finished up her cuts and carefully removed the sword from its case, slipping it into a holster on her back and gathering her tools.

"Mind if I tag along? You're headed towards my exit." She asked, earning a look of confusion.

"I really don't have time for-"

"I'll keep up and out of the way." Sly seemed to weigh his options and then gave her a curt nod.

"But only if you can keep up." He said, a small frown on his face.

"Full speed ahead then." The raccoon didn't need to be told twice, taking off at a sprint down the hall.

* * *

"Hold up." Cooper said holding his cane out to stop her as Josephina started to step into a small seating area just off one of the many balconies. Seconds later a massive, pink hulk crashed through the skylight with a cry of _'Thunder Flop!' _and sent shockwaves through the floor as it landed, dead center in the room. Josephina gave a muffled cry of panic and scrambled back as the hulk stood and the dust settled. Sly stood in the exact same position he'd been in, the only change the smirk on his face.

"Greetings citizens, I hope you weren't harmed by my meteoropic entrance."

"I'm pretty sure it's pronounced meteoric..." Josephina mumbled, "Actually, no, I'm positive."

"No... No Murray I made sure to stand clear." Sly reassured his friend.

"Good, good, the thunder flop knows neither friend, nor foe, only destruction." Murray gave a lopsided grin before looking at Josephina. "Who's this Sly?"

"I... I didn't catch your name..." Sly frowned and turned to look at her.

"Oh! Sorry about that Mr. Cooper!" Sly grimaced and looked somewhat disturbed by the name. "I'm Josephina. Josephina Augustine... Most people call me August or Josie though."

"Nice to meet a fellow thief... Who's not trying to kill me."

"I just like the company... been pretty lonely since I left the orphanage." Josephina watched the reactions of both men carefully. If she could play use the orphan card with them, she might have an in already.

"You're an orphan?" Right into the trap, she forced herself not to smirk in victory.

"Yeah." That wasn't a lie. She'd lost her parents when she was seven. "Been alone ever since my mum and da were killed." Born in blood and raised in the dark. Josephina had always been an adept manipulator, had always been a child of the night.

"That's pretty rough. I'm sorry." She shrugged.

"You get used to it. Anyway, shouldn't we be moving on? I mean not that standing here and gabbing with you hasn't been fun and all."

"Good point. Hey Murray, think you could channel some of that raw energy you've been storing up into this security gate?" The hippo nodded and with a grunt lifted the gate with hardly any effort. Josephina blinked in surprise. He didn't look like he'd be that strong given the stomach on him.

"Teach me to judge a book by its cover..." She muttered softly. Sly slipped through the opening, with Josephina and Murray on his heels onto yet another balcony. "Dear god, didn't we just come from a balcony?"

"Another barrier stands before you, fear not, the Murray shall bend it like the truth!" The closest statue was heaved into the air without a thought and sent hurtling into the window on the far side of the courtyard, the sound of shattering glass echoing around them.

"Solid work Murray you're really in the zone." Sly said, grinning at his entrance to where the Clockwerk parts were being stored.

"My hulking frame is too much for that puny rope. I'll meet you in the hallway to help you carry out the Clockwerk parts." Sly nodded as Murray grinned and took off back into the building.

"How good is your rope walking?" Josephina glanced at the rope with slight uncertainty.

"We'll find out now won't we?" She watched him go first, taking off to a rooftop a short ways away. He nodded, and was talking but at the distance she couldn't hear what he was saying. She swallowed hard, took a deep breath and took the rope cautiously to meet up with Sly.

"There now, that wasn't so bad was it?" He grinned, she glared.

"I'm just rusty is all." She muttered. "Let's keep going, I should be okay now." Nodding again he moved on to the next rope, zigzagging until he made it back to the museum's new window entrance. Josephina followed at several paces behind him, allowing him to enter first. Boots crunched on broken shards of shattered glass and Sly stared at the empty room in horror. The blueprints still lined the walls, the police tape still cordoned off the area, and the only two items left in the room were two sarcophagi.

"Someone really did steal the parts already. Interesting." Sly muttered, eyes wandering over the empty room with something of dismay hidden behind them.

"Freeze Cooper." Josephina forced down a moan of irritation. Carmelita burst from one of the sarcophagi, a snow leopard emerging from the other. Shock pistol in hand the fox was already reaching for her cuffs.

"Inspector Fox... as beautiful and... unpredictable as ever." Sly said, leaning on his cane, watching the pair carefully.

"Whereas you crooks are always so predictable. You always return to the scene of the crime." Resisting the urge to grab her own shock pistol Josephina focused on any escape routes she could get.

"Crime? I haven't stolen anything... yet." Carmelita bristled.

"Oh really, then who broke in last night and stole all the Clockwerk parts? You've got the motive. Don't play dumb with me."

"It might not have been him Carmelita, the method of entry and number of guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww gang job." The tiger beside Carmelita said. Josephina's eyes widened and she suddenly felt sick.

"The Klaww gang?" She snapped. That was why the original crime had felt so familiar, she'd seen it before. She cursed several times in her head as Carmelita and the tiger turned their attention to her.

"And just who are you?"

"Oh come now, like I'd tell you that! Is it true? The Klaww gang could have been behind the robbery?"

"Could be, the facts add up." The tiger said with a shrug.

"Constable Neyla I allowed you to sit in on this stake out as a favor to the Contessa, I really don't need any help." Carmelita snapped.

"Oh I think you might, look at the facts." Sly motioned to the door behind the two officers, a finger pressed to his lips. Nodding Josephina slipped around the edge of the room.

"Facts? Sly Cooper is right here! I caught him red handed!"

"I'm just saying that there are other criminals in the world other than-"

"Sly Cooper and the other one! They're getting away, after them!" Josephina had felt the jolt of a shock pistol before, it was not an experience she ever wanted to go through again. One blast could send most perps down, of course training helped some but it didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. A blue mass of electricity narrowly missed her head as she fell in behind Sly, making a mad dash down the hall.

"Get back here Cooper!" Carmelita shouted.

"Sorry sweetheart but I really can't do that!" He called back dogging to the side as a shock blast burnt the floor just behind him. Constable Neyla made to tackle Josephina but she saw the attack coming, leaping out of the way and dealing a well-placed and solid kick to the other woman's face.

"Sorry!" She called with a laugh, nodding to Murray as the hippo joined the chase.

"Woah, wait up Sly!" Murray yelped. Sly chanced a glance back at the hippo as he joined him in his scramble for the escape route.

"Shake a leg Murray it's time to go!" Another blast from Carmelita's shock pistol struck the wall, blackening the painting it struck.

"Stop Cooper!" Carmelita snapped.

"She's a persistent one isn't she?" Josephina called, dogging around a small green turtle that emerged from another side hall.

"You have no idea."

"This definitely wasn't part of the plan!" The turtle sounded truly panicked, glancing at Josephina through thick glasses. She waved, ducked out of the way of a whip that whizzed over her head and grinned at him.

"Yeah well this is where things get fun."

Josephina laughed and spun around to fire her own shock pistol at the constable chasing them. "You sure know how to make things a bit more interesting!"

"This is getting hot, you guys go warm up the van, I'll keep Carmelita busy."

"You're all going to jail!" Carmelita yelled.

"Pick me up at the rendezvous." Sly raced toward the large window at the end of the hall and used his cane to break through the glass as he leapt through. Josephina kept up with him, racing over a flag line as Carmelita burst through another window a level above them.

"Oh this is going to cost so much in property damage!"

"Hold still!" The fox was keeping up pretty well for trying to aim, jump between buildings and keep them in sight. Josephina was actually impressed. The constable had fallen back probably catching a ride with one of the police cars waiting on the ground.

"Sorry doll, can't do that!" The hot roof tops were a blur beneath them as sirens filled the air. For a split second Josephina felt panic rise in her chest. If they didn't get away that would leave the other two free to attempt to break Cooper out of prison.

She could hear sirens, could see the blue van swerving through the streets and then suddenly there wasn't any more roof, just ropes that Sly slid down to get to the ground safely.

"Leap of faith..." She muttered, following close behind, barreling into the back of the van just seconds before the doors shut and it was moving. "Well that was fun!" The turtle and Sly stared at her in slight horror and shock. "Hope you don't mind me tagging along." She didn't know if their eyes could get any wider, her grin sure couldn't.

* * *

Okay so there you have it! One chapter down. Let me know what you think! I look forward to feedback!


	2. Chapter 2 Taggalong

Carmelita was furious. Of course that was completely understandable in her mind, she'd been betrayed by her new partner, she'd lost her lead on Cooper and she was starting to _feel _the stress tightening up in her shoulders. She slammed her pistol down on the table, leaning over it with a growl of irritation.

"What the hell was that!" She yelled, pointing in the general direction of the museum.

"That was Josephina doing her job." The otter, what was her name? Trista? Yeah, it was Trista. Trista shrugged. "She's just... devoted."

"She flipped, I could see it in her eyes when Neyla mentioned the Klaww gang."

Lindsey, the orange tabby girl, the seemingly youngest of the group looked up with an incredulous frown. "What did you expect? The Klaww gang killed her parents when she was five, two years later she was shipped off to a boarding school for orphans, runaways, and troublemakers by her... what did the woman call herself?"

"Benefactress, Lindsey." Trista said with a long suffering sigh.

"Yeah that." Lindsey flopped down in her chair with a sigh. "See she was from a pretty wealthy family, but eh, they weren't exactly on the right side of.. well any laws... Klaww gang tried to hire her old man for some job they were pulling, spice or something, ended up killing her family when he refused, she was only spared because she was out of the house... Its a touchy subject for her for obvious reasons."

"Will it affect her? Will she still be able to do her job? That's all I'm concerned about."

"Don't know. It really just depends..." Trista sighed. "She tossed her earpiece during the chase, so to be honest, it could go either way from here."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Are you insane?" Sly demanded. Panic played on every inch of his face. They were still speeding down the street, despite having lost the police several alleyways and sharp corners back, somehow they'd even managed to lose the air cover. Murray hit the brakes, skidding into yet another alleyway, this one covered, and hidden. A thief's dream hiding hole.

"Quite possibly." Josephina shrugged, looking at the interior of the van. There was equipment filling nearly every inch, half of it hardwired into the van itself. The turtle, Bentley if she was remembering the file correctly, was staring at her in terror. "More than likely. Short answer yes?" She sat up, brushing dust off her black leather jacket and the black cat suit she was wearing. "Sorry, but I really needed an out there."

Sly glared at her. "Yeah, well you got your _out_, so_ get out_ of our van." She frowned.

"Oh, no. Not gonna happen. I heard about the Klaww gang, if you're going after them, I want in!"

"No. No way! Look, you kept up pretty well, but we don't know you."

"I'm not going to let the Klaww gang get away from me again!"

"You know about the Klaww gang?" Sly gave her a dry, somewhat disbelieving and mostly just irritated look. Josephina nodded.

"They're murdering scum who will do anything to get what they want. Forgeries, drugs, counterfeiting... you name it. Arpeggio murdered my family when my father wouldn't join them. I'm alive because I was out of the house. So yeah I know more than most when it comes to the Klaww Gang." She made direct eye contact with Sly, her icy blue eyes locking with his dark ones. "They have operators all over the world. Last I heard there was one here in Egypt, but that was three years ago, for all I know she's been captured or killed or moved on."

"Bentley-"

"Yes Sly I could track the lead. What was this woman's name?"

"Her name is Carlotta Pedrotti. Indiana Jones without the whip, moral compass, and teaching position at a famous university."

"So she's an archaeologist?" Sly deadpanned with a roll of his eyes.

"Sure if you can call her that. Really she's more of a grave robber. Good at it too."

"Fantastic. She sounds like a peach, guys, team meeting." Josephina narrowed her eyes as Sly slipped from the van, followed closely by Bentley and Murray. The trio walked down the alley, far enough into the shadows that Josephina couldn't see their lips moving or hear their conversation. Frustrated she slid the jewel encrusted sword she'd pinched from the museum and laid it out beside her before pulling out a spare earpiece from one of her leg pouches and placing it in her ear.

"Testing, testing. One, two, three. Can you read me?"

_"Oh my God! Tista's gonna be so happy you called!" _A voice said, almost too loud after the sudden quiet. For a split second she even was worried the gang would hear it despite the metal and distance separating them.

"Lindsey, I need to talk to Tris _right now_, can you put her on?"

_"Ooooh, emergency switched flipped, you'll patch through in countdown, three, two,-"_

Static crackled violently for a moment before a new voice made it to her ear. _"Jose? Is that you?"_

Josephina smiled. "Yeah, look I don't have a lot of time. I'm still with Cooper, but I'm... They're going after the Klaww gang Tris. I'm not letting those murderers get away from me again. I'll do my job, I'll keep you informed but... If Cooper gives me the chance to put an end to the Klaww gang, I'm going to take it."

_"It's alright, we figured you'd be in full on flight mode when we heard the Klaww gang could be involved. I thought it might be worse actually when you ditched your earpiece. Do you want back up on this one?"_

"I'll call if I need you guys..." Josephina paused, glanced at the floor of the van and then added, "Tris, thank you."

_"We're here for you Jose, just call if you need us. I'll keep the team ready to be mobile. One word and we'll be by your side."_

_ "I owe you one." _On the other end Trista laughed.

_"You owe me more than one after all our time together... Jose, be careful."_

"Always." Josephina turned off the earpiece and glanced at where the Cooper Gang were standing, catching a flash of Sly's eyes in the dark as he turned his attention back to the van.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

As a rule Sly Cooper was not the most trusting person. He was paranoid, and cautious. That exact trait had kept him out of prison over the past years, and yet in the past hour he'd met Josephina Augustine, allowed her to follow him and even begun to suspect that the Constable Neyla who'd been with Carmelita might have given him the Klaww Gang information on purpose. That being said he did not, in fact, trust them. Especially Josephina Augustine. There was something about her that set him on edge. Maybe it was the way she looked, white as snow, punk hairstyle that fell over her left eye, black cat suit, boots and leather jacket. Maybe it was the shock pistol visible on her belt, or the small indentations on said belt where something like a badge had rubbed and sat over a period of years. Or perhaps it was her willingness to share her life. Whatever it was Sly didn't like the way it sat in his chest.

Bentley and Murray joined him several feet from the van, tucked into the back shadows of the alleyway, with matching looks of concern. Sly frowned in the van's direction for a moment before looking at his friends. "I don't like this." He said with a growl. "She's _too_ willing to help."

"I agree. She certainly is rather eager to assist us, but that only came after she heard about the Klaww gang." Bentley said, one hand on his chin. "And her willingness to share her past with us, it's like she's _trying _to get us to trust her."

"What do you think? We can't take her with us, but she also seems to have information on this Klaww gang..."

"I don't think she's going to take no as an answer Sly." Bentley turned to look back at the van in concern. Even through the dark he could see the diamond sword resting in her lap.

"She's got a shock pistol... Only other people I've seen with those are cops. I don't think we can't risk it."

"Bentley's got a point Sly..." Murray shrugged.

"What do you have on her Bentley?" The turtle was typing away on the small laptop he'd grabbed.

"Well, I've opened her police records, they seem to have been updated recently but from what they're saying, she's been a thief for the past three years. Nothing major... well until tonight I guess. And from the looks of it what she told us about the Klaww gang and her parents is true. She was sent to an all girl's boarding school for several years then tried to live within the law but ended up stealing to get by."

"Well I won't say she's completely trustworthy but she did help us out of the museum when Carmelita and that constable were after us. What about her information, this... Carlotta Pedrotti?"

"That seems good too. There's an old investigation into her operation but they couldn't prove anything."

"We don't have any other leads on the Klaww gang. We have no idea how many members there are, where they are or even who they are. She could be our only chance to get the Clockwerk parts." Sly said earning twin nods from Bentley and Murray. He looked back at the van again, locking eyes with Josephina through the front window. For several seconds he watched her before speaking again. "We might need her..."

Bentley nodded. "Fine... But we keep our eyes on her. Agreed?" Murray and Sly nodded.

"So what now?"

"First? I say we find a motel and get some sleep before we make any more decisions."

"The Murray agrees!" Josephina looked at them as they climbed back inside the van, eyes dancing between them with a touch of worry behind them.

"So what's the verdict here?' She asked, her nerves showing through in her voice.

"I have a couple questions." Sly said, eyes narrowed. "There's a couple inditations on your belt, as if there'd been a badge there, why would that be? And the shock pistol, normally only cops carry those, so why do you have one?"

"Fair questions... The badge is from a cop, this was his belt. Swiped it off him for fun a few weeks ago. The gun came with. Stripped the badges off both the belt and the gun and kept them as souvenirs."

"Alright then. Know any good hotels in the area?"

"Does that mean you'll let me stay? You'll let me help bring the Klaww gang down?"

"Yeah, so do you know anywhere decent to lay low?"

"I might know a place..."


	3. Chapter 3 Infighting

Hey! Thank's for continuing to read! Sorry about how short Chapter was, and how short this one is comparatively to the first one. If you're enjoying so far let me know! Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

The hotel they found was in town, small but with plenty of cars parked in front of it. They parked and the guys quickly donned several touristy led the other three into the airconditioned lobby with a small smile at the vulture behind the desk. The severe woman gave an attempt of a smile, though it fell flat and cold, and raised her pen to the book before her.

"One room please." Sly said. A key was tossed on the desk which Josephina scooped up. She was already tired when she'd started this case, now she was barely able to keep her eyes open. Room 342, their haven for the night. Throwing open the door she found two beds waiting for her. With a happy sigh she flopped into the closest bed and moaned as her head hit the pillow.

"Well... guess we know where she's sleeping." Bentley muttered, pulling off the fake mustache he'd donned before entering the hotel. Sly shrugged and dropped his bag by the door.

"Not right for a thief to sleep in the night..."

"Sly we're tired too... This whole operation was conceived in a matter of hours, thats why our information was so off! Normally we'd wait weeks, casing out the place. I knew the Clockwerk parts were too sensitive for us to go after!" Bentley sighed and gave a tired glare at his friend. "_Sly we have to be careful going after the parts, Carmelia knows how much you care about them and will definitely use them against us if we don't hold off._ I distinctly remember telling you that! And look at what's happened."

"Look I'm sorry, alright? What do you want me to say?" Sly struggled to keep his voice at a reasonable level so as not to cause a commotion with the other guests or the girl sleeping only steps away. "You know how dangerous those parts are. You know what they could do, what they symbolize..."

"Which is why we need to do this carefully Sly!" Bentley pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you have any idea how close we came to getting caught? Or does that matter to you?" Murray watched on from the edge of the couch in slight concern. It wasn't rare for fights to break out. Three guys around each other 24/7, well, it was bound to happen at some time or other. Brothers, even ones who weren't actually related, had the occasional argument. But this... This was a two years old argument between Bentley and Sly, and it had nearly destroyed their friendship in the process.

"Of course it matters to me!" Sly snapped.

"Then start acting like it!" Bentley hissed scathingly. "I know you care Sly, but those parts... they're like a poison in your system. You go back to who you were when we took that damn bird down. I don't miss that version of you. Not one tiny bit..." The turtle sighed heavily, gave one last frustrated glare at Sly, and then walked over to the other bed. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Sly huffed in annoyance, the sound an almost laugh that bordered on irritation. He opened the door grabbing the van keys and slipping the power lock key from the ring.

"Sly..." Murray stood from his position, mouth open to continue when the raccoon interrupted.

"You have something to yell at me for too Murray?" Sly didn't even turn to look at the hippo, just glared from the corner of his eye. "Because I'm really not in the mood." Murray sighed and shook his head. "I'm going out. You take the couch. I'll sleep in the van." He slipped from the room, letting the door close itself and walked out to the van. Ditching his disguise he grabbed his cane and walked away from the hotel. Tonight he needed to blow off some steam. Maybe he'd get lucky and Carmelita would catch up to him and give him a good run around... Or maybe he'd find a bar and get into a fight. Honestly either one worked.

* * *

Lindsey Mckenna glanced at the files spread over the table, quirking an eyebrow at Carmelita as the fox scribbled down several notes.

"Can I help you?" Carmelita asked, her tone sharp and annoyed.

"Just curious... Sly Cooper, Bentley, The Murray... These the guys we're after?" Despite years away from her homeland the firey haired cat's Irish accent was still strong.

"Yes."

"Hey! That turtle's kinda cute!" Lindsey grinned and pointed to the picture of Bentley, an old mugshot that had clearly been from his younger days. "All nerdy and panicky!"

"He's a criminal not a love interest!"

"Woah, you're touchy! What's got your tail in a bunch?"

"My tail is not in a bunch!" Carmelita growled and the cat laughed dancing back as she stood. The two other foxes lounging off to the side looked up sharply, watching the pair.

"Lindsey leave Inspector Fox alone." Trista said, eyes locked on her computer. "Ms. Fox, I've got police scanners going, if something comes up I'll let you know. You should really get some sleep." Carmelita glared at the otter but she was tired. She wasn't entirely sure when her last full night of sleep was. A week ago maybe? She'd been running on coffee and cat naps since she'd learned that the Clockwerk parts were going to become an exhibit at the museum. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at her watch, it was already 1:38 in the morning. With a sigh she stood, pulling her jacket from the back of her chair.

"I'll be in my hotel room... Er... If you need-"

"Go, go. I know exactly where you are. In fact your room is two down from mine. We'll be moving this operation there in the morning so we're all a bit more comfortable." Trista smiled softly. "Don't worry about us, this may have been short notice but we've been doing it a long time now. We're good on our end you just worry about making sure Interpol is ready to move in and catch Cooper when we get the word." The tired fox nodded and stepped outside into the dark.

"Shadows blessed, I am glad she is gone. Too many vixens in one room make for tensions. We are lucky she is not a male." Hel, the black fox, said. Her voice rasping through the room.

"All outsiders to our team bring tensions, especially when we're missing one of our own. I'm sure we'll learn Ms. Fox's habits and buttons by the end of the week..."

"Don't need a week to tell you she's going to be a problem." Lindsey said with a sigh. "She's obsessed with this case, and did you see the way she snapped when I mentioned that Bentley was cute? She flipped, _he's a criminal not a love interest_... I think she's in love with Cooper and is trying to avoid admitting it to herself."

"Have you seen him? I wouldn't exactly be surprised if she's fallen in love with him, from what I've heard he's extremely charming..." Aline said and smirked, flicking her tail as she looked over at the photos of Cooper. His were more recent than the other two of his gang, several obviously taken from security cameras as they were fuzzy and colorless. Even then he still had a handsome charm to him.

"Charming could prove to be distracting." Trista said.

"Josie can handle it." Lindsey frowned.

"Of course she can. I was not referencing her abilities. Carmelita has had Cooper within her grasp several times now, and each time she has allowed him the ability to evade capture. Look at these reports," The computer screens flashed as police files popped up. "Cooper escaped capture by cuffing her to a railing, distracting her by kissing her in order to get in close. This one, wormed his way out of capture by again seducing her. Over and over again he's used his charm to avoid getting caught, especially when it comes to Carmelita. I'm surprised she's allowed to remain on the case given his affections towards her."

"Hey he can have affections towards her, she just can't towards him." Lindsey shrugged. "Besides it's probably better she remains on the case, he's show that he'll work with her if need be, putting someone else on might cause an even less likelihood of capture as he won't necessarily work with anyone else. He trusts her to... some degree..."

"And we might be able to use that to our advantage..." Hel smiled viciously. "Yes, we might draw him out with the other vixen."

* * *

The sun's rays lit up the world quietly the next morning, little fanfare. Josephina sat up, discovering that at some point the blankets had been placed over her during the night. She yawned, looking over at where Murray was snoring on the couch. Her ears flicked back at the sound and she slipped from the bed to avoid having to listen to it further. She'd come back after breakfast. In the mean time she needed to get her things from the hotel Carmelita had booked for them. Knowing her team they'd be moving the equipment into her vacant room by midmorning, if not sooner. She didn't have much time. It was already 9 in the morning.

Stepping out into the parking lot she spotted the Cooper van and the figure curled up in the front seat. With a frown she walked over and tapped the window. Sly sat up quickly and looked at her in panic.

"Now I know why they say not to tap on aquariums... Did you spend all night in the van?" She frowned further as the door opened and Sly glared at her.

"What's it matter if I did?" He snapped.

"Why are you out here and not in the hotel room?" It took him a moment to remember she'd fallen asleep almost as soon as they'd gotten to the hotel and didn't know about the argument between him and Bentley.

"Because Bentley and I had a fight... I went out and so I didn't disturb anyone slept out here."

"You're lucky the hotel staff didn't call the cops."

"Whatever, are we leaving?"

"Nah, Bentley and Murray are still sleeping. I was just going to make a quick run to the hotel I'd checked into... I need to get my stuff from my room if I'm going to be traveling with you."

"Oh... Then I'm-"

"You can't sleep out here. Someone might see you, you're not exactly hiding who you are. Come on, you come with me and then sleep in the hotel room when we get back." Sly gave a heavy sigh and glared at her again.

"I'm nocturnal! Let me sleep." He moaned ducking under the blankets he'd procured from the back.

"Not. In. The. Van." She snapped, grabbing onto his collar and pulling on it. With an angry moan Sly fully stepped out of the van and followed her to the other hotel. She smirked and dragged him through the back alley ways and side streets. He hadn't gone and gotten into any fights, in fact he'd gone out and sat on a rooftop until he had calmed down, so at least he didn't have any injuries to worry about. Bentley would have been furious. Josephina stopped across the street of her original hotel, making sure that her team hadn't arrived yet.

Once satisfied they hadn't, she left Sly to wait and walked around the side of the building where her rooms window was located. The climb up was relatively easy, given the uneven brick that made up the exterior of the building, and she'd made sure to leave the window unlocked for ease of access in case she did need to slip back in undetected. Once inside she closed the window, locked it and drew the curtains. She pulled an orange duffel bag from her suitcase and stuffed most of her clothing inside before slipping into a red tank top, black jeans and black boots. The catsuit was carefully tucked down under other clothes and her gloves followed suit, hidden in a pouch. Several wigs, a pair of guns, and a small box of ammo for her real gun joined the rest as she clipped on her leg pouches and pulled on her jacket again before throwing her thieves tools into the bag and zipping it shut.

Taking the remainder of her money and ditching her wallet she slipped out the door, making sure to put a do not disturb sign on the door handle. Trista and the other would know she'd been there for her things. She nodded to the cleaning lady with a small smile as the woman walked past and took the elevator to the ground floor. She found Sly standing where she'd left him, half asleep and bleary eyed.

"Want a coffee on the way back?"

"No. I want to sleep."

"Alright, then let's get going so you can get some more sleep."

Bentley and Murray were up and about by the time they got back to the hotel, the later ordering breakfast for them all and the former looking relieved to see them.

"Found this one sleeping in the van." Josephina muttered as Sly sat on the edge of the bed. He had of course gotten some sleep, several hours in fact, but he was in no way a morning person. "Sorry, I had to get my stuff... I wasn't exactly prepared to join in on a world wide chase when I went to get that sword."

"That's reasonable." Bentley nodded. "You changed as well I see..."

"Well yeah, not like I can walk around in a catsuit all the time." She winked and set her bag down with the gang's things.

"Our loss." The turtle joked with a smile. "I've started to ask around about Carlotta Pedrotti. So far I've run into a whole lot of nothing..."

"I might have an idea on someone we could talk to... He's a fence around here, local boy... I used to be friends with him. We haven't talked in a while but it can't hurt to try him. If Carlotta really is a part of the Klaww gang, she'd need someone to help her sell things off the radar. She's too paranoid to use something as anonymous as the internet so she'd take to old fashioned methods."

"But first breakfast!" Murray said. "The Murray needs to have a substantial meal before there is any talking to fences."

"Does he always-"

"Yeah... He always talks in the third person... Picked it up about a year ago. No idea where or why. I think he watched too much pro wrestling." Bentley shrugged. "He's right though. We really should eat something..." The turtle glanced at Sly. "and get some coffee into Sly before we do anything else."

* * *

Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow. Again, any feedback is great!


	4. Chapter 4 The Stowaways and Informant

AN: Hey there everyone! So glad you're still reading! I'm really enjoying this!

I'm looking forward to you guys meeting the next batch of characters... Let me know what you think about them!

* * *

Josephina sighed contentedly as they walked through the busy market place. After months of desk work she was finally in the field working. It felt good to have purpose again. She led the Cooper Gang deeper into the market, weaving through the people and the stalls until she came to a narrow alleyway.

"Gafar lives in and works in a shop down this alley if my intel's still good. Knowing him he hasn't relocated." She said before moving into the shady alley. The door they stopped at had a hand filled with coins embossed upon it. Sly rolled his eyes.

"Not very subtle is this guy?"

"Only when it comes to advertising... His off the book deals are some of the most discreet you can get." Josephina pushed open the door and stepped into the small cluttered shop. It was full of items, rugs, kerosene lamps being advertised as magic lamps, various pots filled with spices and herbs, a basket full of old fruit, and much more that was so covered in dust it was indistinguishable.

"Welcome, welcome! Welcome to-" A jackal appeared from the back room a large smile on his face that disappeared the second he spotted Josephina in the group. His eyes widened before he suddenly darted into the back again.

"Oh for the love of... Stay here, I'll be back..." Josephina gave a frustrated moan like growl, vaulting the counter and pushing through the bead curtain and out the back door just in time to catch a glimpse of Gafar darting through the street. The jackal ducked into the market, hoping to lose her in the veritable sea of people. Sighing heavily she followed, dogging through the narrow wake of toppled people he left behind. Trailing behind she narrowly avoided the obstacles he threw in her way. Baskets of something orange, a mass of pots, people unlucky enough to get bowled over in his scramble. Within moments he'd gotten to the other side of the market and was clawing his way up to the rooftops.

Josephina followed suit, catching a boost from a stack of crates. "Gafar! This doesn't have to be this difficult!"

"Screw you!"

"Well that wasn't very nice..." She mumbled. "You arrest a guy one time..." Vaulting a gap between buildings she watched the jackal disappear through a door several feet ahead. Hissing in disgust she shoved through the wooden door and spun over the railing of the stairwell, narrowly missing her target as he passed. He threw his weight through another door, knocking down several more people. "Oh the cops are so getting called... Just what I need..."

It had been quite a few years since she'd last been in Egypt, or any country as hot and dry. Her lungs stung with every breath. She was just glad she'd kept herself in shape. She paused, calculating her options and darted down another alleyway. Luckily she knew this area, she'd taken the liberty of learning the layout the day before while looking for a hideout for her friends. The alleyways would lead to a main street, and Gafar would have to turn right to ensure he didn't run into one of his suppliers. If she could get to the mouth of the alley in time she should cross his path just in time to catch him. Panting and burning she spotted Gafar start to run past the mouth of the alley and leapt, catching him around the middle with her shoulder and sending them both to the ground.

The jackal moaned as they landed, losing his air as she dealt him a sharp elbow to the chest. He coughed violently and sucked in deep breaths, scrambling and struggling to get away from her.

"Now Gafar, I thought we were over this!" She snapped hauling him to his feet by his collar. Up close now she could see how scrawny and rat like he really was. The mangy jackal glared at her as she walked him back towards his shop. "I was really hoping I wasn't going to have to chase you like last time."

"You crazy b-"

"Finish that sentence. I dare you."

"I don't have anything to say to you." He snapped.

"You don't? Well that's too bad. Because, you see, I need some information."

"Why is it always me? I don't know nothing!"

"Anything... You don't know anything. You used it right three seconds ago... Besides you know I come to you because you _do _know something, so when we get back to your shop we're gonna have a nice little chat about how much _nothing _you actually know." The jackal whimpered, tail tucked between his legs. It was a decent walk back to the shop where Sly, Bentley and Murray were waiting in the shop's backroom. Josephina shoved Gafar into one of the chairs and glared at him.

"I thought you said you were friends with this guy..." Sly deadpanned, looking over the dust coated pair.

"Ha! Is that what she has told you? She's crazy! What are you doing with the Cooper gang anyway I thought-" Josephina cut him off with a glare, cracking her knuckles. The mangy jackal laughed nervously, hands raised slightly. "Look, we can work out a deal yes? One that doesn't include you hurting me?"

"Does it include me getting the information I want?"

"Depends on what you want to know."

"Threatened with violence and you still say depends... You have a bigger spine than the last time I saw you. I want to know about Carlotta Pedrotti."

"Pedrotti? The famous archeologist who has been in all the papers and the news and the headlines? Why would I know her?"

"Because she's dealing in illegal goods."

"Is she? I would not know. Can you please leave now? I'm very busy..."

"Gafar, my patience is thin right now because you made me run around the city after you and then drag you back. Just tell me about Pedrotti." Sly and the others stared at Josephina in shock and slight horror as she grabbed Gafar by the shirt and lifted him so their noses were inches apart. "I don't care about your client list, I don't care about who you'll piss off, I don't care about any of that! I just want to know about Carlotta Pedrotti."

"Okay, okay! She comes in from digs and gives me things to smuggle down the Nile to my contacts in Alexandria. I think she has someone pick them up in Alexandria and move them to ports all across the mediterranean but a majority get put on a plane and sent to India. I don't ask where they go after they get there. That's all I know! I swear! Please don't hit me."

"And when is she supposed to deliver the next batch of artifacts?"

"I don't know! She comes in randomly to avoid suspicion. Look, right now she's on a dig in some temple of Anubis or something... You can find her there! Now please let me go..." Josephina smirked and released Gafar, wiping a hand on her jeans.

"Think you can pinpoint her latest dig Bentley?"

The turtle nodded. "I'm sure it's possible... If she did all the proper paperwork then I'm sure I can track her location down no problem."

"Good."

"I don't know... This proves she's dirty, doesn't mean she's connected to the Klaww gang." Sly cut in, a small frown on his face.

"The Klaww gang?" Gafar squeaked. "You're going after the Klaww gang? You really are crazy!"

"Is Carlotta a member?"

"Yeah, but... if the Klaww gang found out I was talking to you about this... It'll be my head on a shiny silver platter!"

"What about the heist at the history museum two days ago?"

"Yeah that was the Klaww gang. From what I hear Carlotta got ahold of the old bird's beak... Something about the alloy being good for digging or something. Look I don't know, I don't want to know, I just want to run my business and mind my business. No more snitching! Alright? If I end up dead because of you, I'm gonna haunt you for the rest of your life!"

"Thank you Gafar, we'll be sure to keep you out of this. Let's get out of here, we don't want to draw any more attention than we already have." Bentley said, glancing worriedly out the back door and the cops trying to return order to the market.

"Alright. Let's go, I don't fancy getting arrested today." The four of them slipped from the room and walked quickly away from the shop, using the chaos to their advantage to move undetected.

* * *

Bentley had the information they needed within an hour of their return to the hotel. Carlotta Pedrotti was currently based in Egypt for the fourth year in a row, and making headway on a recently discovered temple in the desert named _The Temple of Anubis_, a dig that was hidden out in the desert.

Josephina glanced over Bentley's shoulder to look at the maps he'd spread out on the table. "So what now? I'm not used to how your jobs work around here..."

"Now we figure out how we get close."

"Join the crew."

"Excuse me?" Bentley frowned glancing at her.

"Join the work crew... We infiltrate the camp disguised as workers. If these," she pointed to an area off to the side of the dig full of white squares. "are tents then we just set up a tent and no one will be the wiser. We keep to ourselves, avoid any guards she's hired and presto, we're in close."

"Thats not a bad idea... Hey Sly do we have the tent packed in the van?"

"If not I'm sure one can be procured rather easily." The raccoon replied from his place on the arm of the couch.

"Then let's get going. We can make the site by nightfall if we leave now." The other three nodded, grabbing their various disguises and bags and heading out to where the van was parked. Josephina slid into the back with Bentley as Sly took shotgun and Murray, as per usual so far, took the wheel. She glanced at the tech filled back compartment, carefully designed around a small bench for seating. Everything had been tucked and packed according to the best possible use of space, leaving plenty of room for them to sit comfortably. Bentley quietly checked for the tent, informing them that a stop would not be required as it had been packed, before settling down in his usual spot at his computers.

They'd been driving for twenty minutes when Josephina bumped a button causing the van to vanish around her and be replaced by a bedroom. Wide eyed she looked out the window to see the Eiffel tower only a few blocks away. With a yelp she raced towards the door yanking it open to reveal the back of the van once more.

"Bentley... What just happened to me?" She asked, causing the turtle to turn with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh!" He jumped out of his seat with a grin. "You found one of the van secrets!" Bentley leaned through the door and looked at the room, nodding approvingly. "Just a little dimension relocation device... Nothing to worry about. I wasn't even sure it would work!"

"That's great... what is it?"

"A little experiment of mine. There's several settings." He reached over to a small dial and turned it, pulling Josephina through the door before closing and reopening it. This time there was a basement beyond the door. "I theorized that it would be possible to travel via pocket dimension to our various hideouts around the world, allowing for a quick getaway if there was ever the need. I had yet to actually test it but it seems it works... Hold on... That's not right." He frowned turned the dial to a small flashing light. "There shouldn't be anyone in any of these dimensions..." Again he shut the door and reopened it, causing two figures to drop out and onto the floor of the van, nearly hitting Bentley in the process and causing Murray to swerve in shock at the sound. Josephina's shock pistol was out within seconds, aim wavering between the two. The two figures sat up with looks of dismay.

"What the hell is going on?" Josephina snapped, fur on edge.

"Stowaways..." Bentley scowled. They pair were cats, as white like Josephina with pink eyes that shone with panic and a strange aqua colored hair that had clearly been dyed. The girl was dressed in a pink hoodie with grey sweats and pink ribbons holding up her ponytails and converse also in the same shade of pink. The boy was in a similar hoodie but in a pale blue, with dusty grey jeans and black converse, his hair was spiked carefully.

"I gathered that! How did they get in here?"

"We snuck in when you were at the hotel..." The boy said. "Then when we heard you coming we panicked, hit a button and fell into that room.

"Why would you sneak into a strangers van?"

"This is the Cooper Van right? I mean it's pretty distinct... We just wanted to see what a real thieving operation looked like..."

"A real... I don't get it... What's the punchline here?"

"No punchline, just curiosity."

"You know what that does to cats right?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what our parents always said." The girl snapped.

"Parents... Bentley they can't be older than 12-"

"We're 14!"

"They have parents who are probably wondering where their children are! We could get blamed for kidnapping, we need to turn back."

"Don't bother... Our parents aren't in Egypt." Josephina groaned in exasperation.

"How are you here if your parents aren't here with you? You're clearly American by the accent."

"We ran away to see the world."

"Oh... my god... we're so screwed... We're gonna get blamed for kidnapping all because a pair of runaways stowed away in our van. I do _not _need this right now." Josephina sat down heavily, head falling into her hands. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and groaned. "There are Klaww gang members and Clockwerk parts and I have to sell that damn sword and..." Her words slowly dissolved into incoherent babbling that only she could decipher, leaving the five other people in the van to stare at her in confusion.

"Who are you kids?" Sly asked, slipping into the back with the ease only a master thief could have.

"We're Natalie and Nathan Ayers." The pair grinned wickedly. "And we're not going anywhere."

"Oh no, we already have one stowaway to deal with!" Bentley snapped.

"Hey!" Josephina glared at the turtle as he gave a suspicious glance in her direction. "Technically I didn't stowaway, I jumped..."

"Same difference, the point is we can't have a couple of runaway teens with us! We're thieves not babysitters, and more importantly we're on a dangerous mission. It's no place for kids!"

"Oh come on! We ran away, you think we're really all that concerned with the dangers of some mission? Look, we've already made a pretty nice score," Nathan unshouldered his backpack, opening it to reveal a crown hidden inside while Natalie followed suit, revealing a scepter and several large and flawless gems. "we took them from a stupid old oaf in Somalia who was using the area as his personal cash cow. That's your rule isn't it, only steal from other thieves?" Sly stared at them, a contemplative look crossing his face.

"Why did you break into our van?" He asked finally.

"We want you to teach us what you know. We want to be thieves, lives of luxury when we retire, adventures around the world, and we can help you, we promise!"

"Bentley-"

The turtle's already panicked look grew even further and he stared at the raccoon. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say..."

"We can't just leave them in the middle of nowhere, we can't drive back to Cairo, and we don't have time for a pit stop..."

"You're not seriously suggesting-"

"What other options do we have Bentley? These jobs are looking like they're going to be larger than the four of us alone can handle. And besides just look at them, they're just like us when we were younger. You know as well as I do we could use a couple more hands on this... That dig site is huge from the satellite pictures you got, the more of us the better chance we have of keeping off radars and ensuring we get that part."

Bentley swallowed and looked at the two pleading kids. They had fully activated their cute mode, eyes dilated and ears back with a pathetic look on their faces. It was an abrupt turnabout from the previously devious faces they'd been pulling only moments before. He frowned before, with a half sigh half groan of defeat Bentley nodded. "You had to go and pull my sentimentality..."

"Alright, we've got a few new hands and heads to get caught up. Murray let's get going. You two," The twins turned back to Sly, excitement in their eyes and grins plastered to their faces. "there's going to be rules... and I won't go easy on you. If you'd been in my family you would have been studying the Thievius Raccoonus since you were eight and doing training as soon as you learned how to walk. You've got all that missing time to catch up on. Understand?"

"Of course! Oh thank you! You won't regret this."

"Fingers crossed..." Josephina muttered. She sat down on the bench again and got comfortable for the rest of the trip. Mentally she screamed in frustration. She didn't have time for runaway teens on top of trying to keep the cops on the Cooper Gang's trail.

* * *

For all Carmelita knew the market had been picked up, turned upside down and shaken like a snow globe before being put back in order. The lanes were strewn with goods ranging from crushed fruit to broken instruments to shattered knickknacks. She growled in frustration. There'd been several reports of Sly Cooper in the vicinity, but a broad daylight chase through a busy market wasn't exactly the ringtail's MO. He usually stuck to the shadows like the thief he was. Maybe he'd just been in the area when it happened... Why would he have been there though. She scanned the dusty ruins of the once bustling, now mostly empty market before her eyes landed on an alleyway. The eyewitnesses said they'd seen a rat run from the street, coming from one of the buildings and then shortly afterwards he'd been followed by a white ferret. Then a little while later she'd come back with the rat in tow and gone back into the building they'd first excited. Carmelita walked towards the alleyway, slipping down the dark gap until she found herself at a door with a hand full of coins emblazoned upon it.

"Aye, you'd think this guy would at least be discreet." She pushed open the door and stepped into the musty shop, a small bell announcing her presence.

"Go away, we are closed for the evening!" A voice called from the back room.

"Inspector Fox of Interpol, come out and talk or I'm dragging you out."

"Oh just my luck... Come on, can't a guy get a break?" A mangy jackal stepped through the bead curtain, a dreary look on his scrawny face. "I don't know nothin' about nothin'. Now please leave. I've had a rather disruptive morning and I would like to go back to cowering and wishing I had not gotten up this morning..."

Carmelita rolled her eyes and glared at him, causing him to flinch. "Do you know any of these people?" She asked, pulling out four photographs, one of Sly, one of Bentley, one of Murray and finally one of Josephina.

"The white one I know... the other three were with her. Is she going to be arrested? I hope so... She hit me... I have bruises!"

"That's real tragic for you. What's your name?"

"Gafar Albaf Heru..." He sighed. "Look, Josephina came in alright? We have history, her and I, very little of it fond of memory... Last time I saw her I had a gun between my eyes. This time I ran, hoped she couldn't catch me if I did..."

"What did she want?"

"Information on Carlotta Pedrotti..."

"Thank you."

"That's it?"

"For now. I might come back though, so don't go anywhere."

"Right... Stay here... Got it..."

* * *

And that's chapter 4! As always, I look forward to any feedback you may have to offer!


	5. Chapter 5 Carlotta Pedrotti

AN: Chapter 5 Here we go! Woo! I'm really enjoying putting this story up and seeing the first couple of reviews come in. So I want to thank you guys who have reviwed and who've favorited the this story. It means a lot to me.

* * *

They made it to the dig site by nightfall, setting up on the edge of the camp in a rather large tent. Josephina watched Murray as the hippo set up the tent around wood pallets he'd laid out with Sly's help and Bentley's direction. She held several rugs that would cover the wood and hopefully keep sand to a minimum. Once the tent was up Bentley was quick to have several items of furniture moved in, a table, a desk, a projection screen and enough cots for them all to sleep comfortably. One look at the area was all it took to realize that despite the openness, it was practically a prison. Guards patrolled the temple halls, the scaffolding and walked through the camp at regular intervals.

As night fully set in Bentley doled out equipment to the new members of the team. Binocular communicators, or Binocucom as he called them, and earpieces set to an encrypted frequency. She thanked him and made her way to the cots settling down to wait while Sly slipped out into the night to do reconnaissance work around the camp.

The twins joined her, sitting on the cot across from hers. Natalie and Nathan Ayers. Josephina had heard about the case once the search had gone international, but she'd never thought she'd be the one to find them. Curiosity filled her. From what she remembered they were from an average home in the US, no abuse or violence, no issues, just good old family values.

"Why did you run away from home?" She asked suddenly, catching the two off guard.

"Why?" Natalie looked to her brother with a small frown on her face that made her seem just as confused as Josephina felt. Her brother nodded with a small sigh. "We wanted adventure... You don't really get to see much of the world when the town you live in a predominantly cat society in the middle of nowhere... We were different. Too different for the other kids to handle. We're albino, not like that's not obvious but in our town we just... didn't fit in. Bullies tended to be particularly harsh towards us."

"Our parents tried to protect us but we had trouble making friends. Eventually we took to just... roaming the forest surrounding the house." Nathan continued

"There was always something cool to see... But eventually that too lost its charm. There's only so many times you can explore an area before it loses its appeal."

"Not to mention the dangerous wildlife..."

"Yeah that too." Natalie rolled her eyes. "So we started doing what we could to keep entertained while avoiding the other kids... We started lifting small stuff from local shops, until we got the confidence to start taking some larger things. Then pick pocketing the bullies... Probably cost some poor kid a few extra lost teeth for all the extra lunch money we pocketed."

"We grew up on stories from the old west, and on small town crime sprees... Together we decided we had to get away, see the world. With all the money we'd saved we took the first bus out of our hometown."

"The trip lasted a couple days with several cash payments on bus tickets till we made it to a large city... Once there we took to honing our skills as much as possible. If one of us got caught the other was there to bail them out of trouble. Didn't take long before we had enough money to get to New York. From New York we flew out to Paris where we heard about the Cooper Gang."

"Nate looked them up on a library computer and we knew that we wanted to be like them." Nate nodded vigorously, eyes shining.

"They had the skills of every outlaw we'd ever heard about, were pulling some impressive jobs and hadn't been caught in years! I found the pattern in their crimes, that they only steal from other thieves and Nat and I decided we'd follow that code."

"We've been looking for them ever since then, pulling a couple jobs here and there... Nothing super elaborate, nothing like the Cooper gang's but we made a small name for ourselves and thats a start, right?"

"So now you're going to train under Cooper and then what?" Josephina asked.

"We'll become the greatest two team thieving operation in history!" Josephina smirked in amusement and huffed slightly.

"Well isn't that a goal a mother would be proud of?" Sarcasm was one of her specialties. "Was it really that horrible in your hometown? Surely living life like this is difficult. I mean you're only 14..."

"Yeah it's hard but we're having more fun than we could have at home..." Natalie shrugged and grinned. Josephina stood, pulling out her back up pistols, laying them out on her cot before grabbing her catsuit and leg packs.

"Stay out of my stuff. Got it?"

"Of course." She nodded, slipping into the van to change. Bentley would most likely end up needing her to help Sly by the end of the night, and if not she wanted to get a feel for the lay of the land herself. Changed she warmed up her muscles, prepared to move and working all the natural flexibility she'd been born with. Even after her time behind a desk she was still in fighting shape, she'd made sure to be.

"That's impressive." Her concentration broken she turned to find Sly leaning against the van's back doors only feet away. "I can do a lot of things... but there is no way I could do that."

"Ferret flexibility. If our head fits our body does too... usually... It also helps when in gymnastics."

"I think I've got some ferret genes somewhere actually."

"Interesting. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, Bentley's got Carlotta's background and is setting up the projector so we can go over what we've got so far. Told me to come get you. By the way I prefer this look on you, it's much more flattering..."

"And here I thought you had your eye on Carmelita."

"Oh I do... Doesn't mean I can't admire other forms of beauty."

"I'm starting to see why Carmelita has such a hard time with you." He grinned, gesturing for her to enter the tent first.

Bentley looked at them with a dry and faintly irritated expression as they settled down around the table beside Murray. Natalie sat in the remaining chair while Nathan leaned against the back, head cocked to one side. Once they were seated he gave a curt nod and flicked on the projector.

"Now that we're all here we can begin..." He said, clearing his throat. "With Sly's surveillance of the area we can confirm that we are correct in our reasoning that Carlotta Pedrotti is in fact a part of the Klaww gang." He frowned, clicking to a picture of the woman. A hedgehog in khaki cargo shorts, a white tanktop and boots. "This is our target, the Clockwerk beak," The image shifted to a picture of a large machine with a beak attachment to the front. "Which according to the Thievius Raccoonus, has enough power to crush anything, metal or natural in its path, not to mention the alloy which keeps it from wearing down. With that power Carlotta can pick up the speed on her tomb raiding, using the beak to dig through even the thickest of doors. We don't have a lot of time, Carlotta will begin digging through the floor of the temple in just a few days to get at the tombs she thinks are below. It's a tall task, but with the number of hands here I think we've got a chance!"

"So what about Carlotta herself... What's her story?" Josephina asked.

"I was getting to that... Carlotta used to work at Cambridge University in the UK, but budget cuts forced a premature retirement. As she'd worked in the field as an archeologist for years with the university, she turned to tomb raiding for a living. Eventually she was found by the Klaww gang, smuggling millions of dollars' worth of artifacts from around the world for them, all while putting on airs as a legitimate business woman and archaeologist. She's got two assistants she's rarely without," The screen changed to show a timid looking mole in a pleated skirt, button up shirt and sweatervest. "Arielle Travere; one of her former students turned bookkeeper and translator," The projector clicked as a new slide fell into place, "and Kahari Karu; a local tough guy, boxer and heavy drinker." A cheetah man sat on a motorcycle, a cigarette on his lips. He wore a comfortable looking pair of jeans, boots and a loose shirt.

"Looks hunky..." Nat said. Bentley gave her the same dry and unamused glare at her that he'd given Sly and Josephina.

"Yes... well... moving on." A new slide popped up with a click, showing the temple. "Carlotta's paranoid, and has hired local mercenaries to keep the camp safe, putting Kahari in charge of keeping them in line. If we're going to get at Carlotta, we need to take him down. Murray, you'll return with Josephina to the market in Cairo where Kahari runs a 'fight at your own risk' boxing ring. Beat him and he's sure to cause a scene and get himself arrested. Josephina, while Murray's in the ring you'll need to return to Gafar and get him to give us some barrels and tar I noticed in his shop..."

"Barrels and tar?"

"It's part of the plan. Trust me. Sly you'll need to give the twins a crash course in basic techniques. That's all team, let's get rested for tomorrow morning."

Josephina nodded, slipping out of the tent quietly to look walk through the camp. The workers were sleeping but patrols still walked between tents and around the dig site. She found a small ledge, climbing up to view the area in full. The city was barely visible on the horizon, a dull glow that blocked out the stars, but overhead they glittered in droves. With a short sigh she pulled out the earpiece that belonged to Trista and activated it. She needed to give a report.

* * *

_"Tr- ssss-ta... Come... report-sss-ing in."_ Trista sat up from the desk, blinking back sleep as the com-unit crackled to life. _"Can you - signal?"_ Rubbing her eye she turned to the mic.

"Hey, yeah just a sec." Static fizzled as she fiddled with several dials to adjust the wavelength. "Okay, should be good to go now."

_"Test, test. Getting all my words?"_

"Loud and clear. What's up? Where are you?"

_"Middle of nowhere at a dig site for Carlotta Pedrotti. She's dirty alright, told you all so when she was under investigation."_

"So Cooper's going after Carlotta? Should we move or wait?"

_"Wait, we can't spook Carlotta, she's got a Clockwerk part... The beak specifically."_

"Good to know. Klaww gang affiliation?"

_"Yeah, she's a member. No doubt."_

"And she seemed so respectable."

_"Yeah well, she's not. We also picked up a couple of stowaways who have also joined up, the Ayers twins from that missing person's case over in the US. They're not exactly keen on going back home either... I'll be going back to that market in Cairo tomorrow with Murray, you know the one, Gafar's little market hideout. You can move in but hold off until we have some more information on Bentley's plan. I'm not sure what he's got in the works."_

"You got it." Trista nodded.

_"I'll contact when I have more to report."_

"Sure thing, stay safe."

_"When am I not?" _The otter smirked though Josephina couldn't see it.

"All the time."

_"Yeah, yeah, I'll report back soon."_

"Understood. Night." Josephina shut off her earpiece and Trista looked at the screen with a small sigh. She hated waiting.

* * *

Okay I know this is a pretty short chapter... I could have sworn it was longer... I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, so thank you again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 The Fighters Stance

AN: Hey guys! I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter... So I guess I'm just going to say enjoy!

* * *

The Murray, Josephina was finding out, was not the best singer. He in fact had a voice that made her want to cut off her own ears and throw herself from the still moving van which was currently traveling at just over 60 miles per hour. Clutching at the seat with a death grip as Murray swerved around a slow moving piece of equipment going in the opposite direction Josephina contemplated her suddenly prevalent mortality. Of course holding the seat made it impossible to cut ones own ears off, or even turn down the radio blaring rock and roll music. Currently the hippo was singing along to _Back in Black_ about as poorly as a person could. Her fur on edge and eyes wide Josephina wondered how she would die in the event they did in fact crash. She was hoping she'd be killed quickly because the torture she was under currently was a slow and cruel death she wouldn't wish on even the worst of her enemies.

Were road trips always like this when it came to Murray? She really hoped not. Given the gang's propensity for moving around then she surely would end up murdering someone before very long. Sly and Bentley seemed rather sane though, despite being thieves. By the time they made it back to Cairo, Josephina was 90% sure she'd lost her hearing and 100% overjoyed to out of the van. The market had been restored to order and was once again full of people. Late afternoon sun pounded down on the streets as Murray found the holographic marker Bentley had projected using satellite or something.

_"That's Kahari, Carlotta's head of security." _Bentley said, voice cracking through the earpiece. _"You'll have to beat him at his own game if we want to clear out some of the guards and make sure Kahari won't interfere with our plans."_

"The Murray is ready to take on any foe placed before him!" Murray announced loudly causing Josephina's ears to automatically flick back against her skull.

_"Don't underestimate him Murray, Kahari is a mercenary, and he's likely to cheat if he thinks he's going to lose. Watch out for his claws, he's smaller and faster than Sly is, this _won't _be an easy fight!" _

"No problem Bentley! The Murray will take him out like yesterday's garbage before even knows what hit him!"

Josephina watched as the hippo walked up to the cheetah on the other side of the market where Kahari was trying to gode passersby into fighting with him. Rather than move to her mission she slipped through the crowd herself to suss out _The Murray_'s abilities.

"Greetings." Kahari said as Murray approached. "You look like a man who could win a fight or two. Care to try your luck?"

"The Murray would like nothing more!" Kahari gave a sharp toothed grin.

"Very well, step into the ring." Josephina had been trained, even at a young age, how to fight. She'd been brought up in a home of paranoid people and drilled in defense. Even after her parent's deaths she got into more fights than any other kid her age, including the boys. Of course that was until the boarding school. So as Murray stepped into the ring she saw the attack Kahari was going to deliver from behind.

"Murray look out!" She yelped, catching his attention just in time for him to pull out of the way with an '_Oh geeze!'_

"I know you, _Murray_, I saw you come into camp." For a terrifying moment Josephina's heart leapt wildly. If Kahari knew the gang were thieves after his boss, this whole situation could turn deadly quick. "Carlotta's workers rarely have the courage to come down to test my skill. I'm glad to see you are not like those pathetic lizards and goats she has hired. The girl in the crowd seems concerned for you. Are you sure you wish for her to see me beat you into a pulp? She is very pretty."

"Me and Josephina? I barely know her... I don't think she's really my type..."

"In a way I find that a relief..." Josephina muttered

_"I forgot to mention, Kahari is a notorious ladies man around these parts."_

"I'm surprised you're not having us go that angle then..." She frowned in confusion.

_"I wasn't sure he'd go for you..."_

"Is everyone but the bad guy going to call me ugly today?"

**_"Hey, you already know how I think you look."_** Sly chimed in.

_"I figured you wouldn't go for a plan that called for you to be bait like that..." _Josephina could practically hear Bentley shrugging on the other end of the line.

"You're right I wouldn't have, but that doesn't mean you have to insult me." She rolled her eyes and focused back on the pair in the ring. Kahari was still grinning at her with a contemplative and somewhat pleased look on his face.

"Maybe I'll have to try to win her over then..." He said, giving her a smile.

"In your dreams pal..." Josephina glared at him through the crowd. "Hey Murray, do me a favor... kick his ass." Murray nodded and got into position.

A bell rang and the pair circled each other for several seconds. Kahari, being a cheetah was fast, agile, and thin, with semi-retractable claws that were clearly kept sharp. Murray was the opposite, heavy set and slower despite years of running and two years fighting, he had the power, Kahari had the endurance Murray lacked. Even in the first few moments of the fight it was clear Kahari would eventually come out on top unless Murray could land the proper hits.

Ducking and weaving around Murray Kahari laughed. He moved like any domestic cat toying with a mouse, there one second then gone the next. Murray caught him a couple times, delivering several harsh blows but Kahari was more resilient than he'd appeared. That was until Murray was able to catch on to the way he moved and the patterns he fought with. For seemingly given up on brains for his brawn, Murray was smart when it came to fighting. He knew how to keep up his guard, which was useful against the cheetah, and knew how to find an opening.

Kahari stumbled into the fence, leaning heavily on it and casting a hateful glare at Murray. "Alright then, get in here boys, let's put this fighter down!" Several members of the crowd leapt over the railing to join the fight. Murray was already wounded in several places from Kahari's claws, long scratches on his sides and several bruises forming in various places. Of course Kahari wasn't doing much better, he too had several bruises and scrapes.

"Bring it on!" Murray shouted, clothes-lining one of his new assailants. Josephina flinched as a second hit the ground hard enough to crack it. It didn't take much longer for Kahari to follow suit. Out cold Murray roared, literally roared, in victory. Her eyes widened in panic. Even at her best, there was no way she'd be able to take him in a fight. She doubted even their strongest member, Lindsey, could take him.

_"Josephina, you need to get those items I need before Kahari wakes up..." _Bentley called dragging her out of her shocked thoughts.

"Eh... right, sorry Bentley. I'll make contact with Gafar now..." She slipped into the alleyway on the other side of the market, thoughts whirling with slight panic. Gafar looked up, a hearty greeting on his lips dying with a look of exasperation.

"Oh for the love of all things... what do you want with me now? I've told you all you wanted to know!" He barked.

"Relax Gafar, I'm here for some items this time. I'll even pay you." Gafar's eyes lit up with greed and he nodded for her to tell him what she was buying. "I need tar, barrels, sealant, a half mile of cable, and as many magic lamps as you can carry." Grinning wildly he fetched the items she needed and she passed over the last bit of money she had. "Bentley you are so repaying me for all this crap..."

_"I'll be sure to. Get Murray so he can load up the van... Kahari seems to be coming around..."_

"How do you-"

_"I hacked the street camera on the corner."_

"That's nice..." She gave a tight lipped smile to Gafar and slipped out to get Murray's help. The hippo took exactly three trips to carry all the barrels while Josephina loaded the rest on her own. An enraged roar caught her off guard, and she spotted Kahari yelling at his men, who then proceeded to make their way towards the van. "Hey Murray... we gotta go..." She said, pulling him away from a vendor selling small glass figurines. The ferret leapt into the passenger seat as Murray took the wheel and the van peeled out of its parked position, kicking up gravel and sand. Josephina clutched to the seat again, looking in the side mirror to see the men had taken up motorcycles and were in pursuit.

"Of course they do... Murray get us out of this market, try not to hit anyone. I'll see if I can't pick them off so they can't do any damage to the van." She ordered, frowning as she pulled out her gun and checked the ammo. "Perfect fully stocked. Murray, don't stop for anything you hear me?" The hippo nodded, a determined look on his face. "Good." She pulled the spare earpiece from Trista out of her leg pouch, hitting a button that was an emergency broadcast to her team she threw it in the ring as the van passed before leaning out the window and firing three shots at the closest follower. She could see Lindsey appear on the roof tops moments later, followed closely by Hel and Aline, and instantly closing in on Kahari. Turning she gasped and pulled her upper half back into the van seconds before the van crashed through a stall.

"Keep us on the road there pal." She said as Murray swerved around another person. "I don't want to die."

"Sorry Josephina..."

"Josie, just call me Josie. Please, it's shorter." She took a deep breath and pushed back through the window, wincing as several shots connected with the van.

"Hey Jose, you gotta keep 'em from hitting us... If we take too much damage we're stranded."

"Just worry about not hitting stuff!" She growled, firing several times and taking out another of the guys following them. "Two down... eight to go... If we don't lose them before we get of the market they'll warn Carlotta... Gotta take them all out..." Shooting accurately while in a swerving van was hard, nearly impossible. Honking the horn and yelling at people to get out of the way Murray was swiftly leading them out of the market, and there was only a few men still following them. Swapping out her spent charge clip for a fresh one, Josephina took aim at the three still a threat. Yelping as she was hit from behind by a stall front she pulled back into the van, losing her gun in the process.

"Sorry Jose..." Murray winced, giving her a sidelong glance and noticing the red spilling down her neck from the back of her head. "Oh hey you're bleeding!"

"Yeah I know... That mess should stop that guy from following us... Damn... Just get us back to the camp." She slipped into darkness moments later.

* * *

Lindsey, Hel and Aline smirked as Kahari and his men were hauled away from the once again chaotic market. Carmelita glared at the mess with contempt as she walked away from the police cars as they drove off.

"This is getting out of hand. We need to move in and catch Cooper now." She said, kicking at a small pile of rubble. "We're lucky no one's been hurt!"

"Relax Carmelita. This isn't bad compared to some of our past jobs together... There was a time in Mongolia where we completely destroyed a small village in the middle of nowhere... and the last time we were in Mexico I got to blow up the entire top floor of a major skyscraper so... This really isn't that bad." Carmelita stared at Lindsey as the tabby streached, looking over the minor destruction of the market and her eye twitched, if this was their definition of not bad, she didn't want to see total disaster.

"Lindsey has a point. We've had much worse in terms of destruction of property." Aline mused. "We'll help clean up. Trista said that Josie told us to hold off, so we'll hold off. Besides Triss is close to getting the exact coordinates for Carlotta's camp. We'll move out and be ready for when Josie gives the green light to take down the raccoon." Hel nodded.

"Fear not Carmelita, we will have the Cooper gang soon. With the six of us working together there is no way he will elude capture." Hel's voice made Carmelita's fur stand on edge. It was cold and rasping, and made Carmelita feel like she needed to clear her own throat.

"He better not. With this much manpower and effort he'd better be in handcuff when this is all over." The inspector stalked off, muttering angrily in Spanish as she went.

"Threat without an actual threat, and here I thought she would be boring..."

"She's definitely an interesting woman. I just hope we can keep her under control long enough for Josie to suss out all the Cooper gang's weaknesses and strengths." Aline mumbled.

"Don't worry about her, if need be we can always tie her to a chair. The real problem is making sure we're ready with a plan for when we get the go ahead." Lindsey frowned as she watched the inspector leave the market.

"Tris will think of something. Cooper's gang is crafty but there's only so much they can do when two are untrained and one's a cop."

"If Josie can hold it together… this is the Klaww gang we're talking about, murderers of her parents way back when? Remember all that?"  
"Josie will be fine, we have to trust her. She's always pulled through. Just give her time." Hel finished definitively, glaring between the other two. "Let's get back to Trista and make sure we have all that we need for the trip out to the camp. We will worry about the other vixen if the need arises." The other two nodded and they set out back towards the hotel.

* * *

As usual feedback is always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7 That's a Task Force

AN: Chapter 7! Whoo! That's three away from 10! Thanks for reading this far!

* * *

Sly watched as the van pulled back up to the tent and into its place. He nodded to Josephina and Murray as they climbed out and unloaded the back before vanishing inside for some much needed rest. Night had fallen as Murray had taken his time getting back to the camp to avoid suspicion. The camp was once again quiet. Natalie and Nathan sat on a small section of scaffolding, waiting for Sly to show them the basics of what they would need.

"Alright you two, follow me, we're going to take a quick trip to Paris." He led the way through the dimension device in the back of the van, smirking at the gasps of amazement as they stepped into the main seating room of their Parisian hideout. He closed the door and flicked the dial so the door would open to the normal stairwell before slipping down into the basement level gym. "To be a thief you need some basic skills, I'm going to test you individually to see where you stand, then you'll run it together, then I'll run it." When he received confused looks he grinned. "You didn't think I'd make you do something without being willing to do it myself did you? This isn't PE." He smirked.

"First up, get the shiny golden snitch."

"Gold snitch? Really?" Natalie focused a confused and skeptical look at Sly.

"Bentley's doing. Now fetch." The small ball bounced into the middle of the massive obstacle course, inert for several seconds before humming to life and flashing out of sight.

"Ladies first..." Nathan said with a slightly nervous grin. Natallie rolled her eyes and took off at a run into the gym. She leapt up to a taller platform, looking for the little gold ball. The snitch flew past her ear and she spun after it, pink eyes flashing with the challenge. Taunting and only inches ahead at every turn the snitch flashed and even called out in mocking voices. Nat growled and scrambling up a pipe, diverting from the path the snitch had been laying out.

From the corner of her eye she could see Sly timing her. With a frown she released the pipe, pushing off the wall it was attached to and backflipping to grab the snitch as it passed.

"Time! Well done. Eight minutes and fifty eight seconds. It took me twice that my first run. Nate, you're up." The snitch bounced out of Natalie's hand as she cleared the training floor and the whole obstacle course changed with a series of clicks and groans from hidden gears. Swallowing Nathan sprinted after the snitch as it zigzagged around corners and over the mock buildings. As she caught her breath Natalie watched her twin slip awkwardly after the snitch, and wondered what she must have looked like. Nate was slower than she was, stronger as well, so he was able to climb with his sharp claws and his stronger legs. Because of their two years of practice it wasn't as if they were incapable of keeping up but the snitch was fast and far more agile than Nathan was. It took him nearly ten minutes to catch it.

Sly nodded, watching the set change again before hitting the stopwatch and taking off into the course. He moved faster than either of the twins would have guessed and even more agile than Natalie was. Able to land on small points, walk wires, climb pipes, Sly caught the snitch in a matter of moments, snagging it out of the air with his cane as it passed.

"We'll see what we can teach you." He said with a small smile. He wasn't even breathing hard. "Now, I'm going to give you guys some homework." The pair grimace and he laughed. "Don't worry, I think you'll find this homework more interesting than most." Skeptical they watched him produce two small packets. "The Thievious Raccoonus is the accumulation of all the thieving knowledge my family has gathered through the ages. This, is one entry scanned from the book and then typed up to be fully legible, as well as photos of the move set mentioned in the section. You read this over and work on mastering this. Next time we set up shop for training I'll test you on what you've gained, and we'll move on from that point. Now, let's get back to the hide out before we miss dinner."

Josephina looked up as they emerged from the van, her sharp blue eyes locked on them with slight curiosity.

"Sly, Bentley wants to talk to you... If anyone needs me I'll be patrolling the area." She walked off towards the dig with her tail flicking slowly. Sly ducked inside the tent, glancing over at Bentley.

"What's up Bent?"

"We have a problem..." The turtle's voice was strained with panic. Tension filled the tent, despite the only other person being Murray who was happily snoring on the other side of the tent.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I... Sly Carmelita's here." A pit opened under Sly's stomach, not wholly a bad feeling, it was kind of like whenever he jumped off tall places. Butterflies from every time he saw her welling in that pit. "And she's not alone." Now came the bad pit, the one that swallowed him whole. There was a panic in his stomach that made him feel like he was falling off the world.

"Some-Someone else has been assigned to our case?" Sly demanded.

"I counted at least four others working with her..."

"Four others?"

"Yeah. I picked up on a signal I didn't recognize, and traced it to a small cave in the desert. We'll need to work around this new obstacle..."

"I... I need some air." Bentley nodded in understanding. Well not fully understanding, he had always been confused by Sly's infatuation with Carmelita. A thief and a cop, it was a death wish in the end. It made Bentley's stress levels skyrocket and his asthma start acting up. Carmelita would be their doom if Sly let her and currently the raccoon was setting up for a collision course that could fracture the entire gang. The climax of this would be a nuclear winter of dangerous proportions. Bentley just hoped the cold war between the pair would never come to that.

Sly slipped out into the slowly cooling air, taking several steadying breaths. If there were more cops on his tail things could get ugly. It was cute with Neyla, but to have more? The potential for getting caught was much, much higher. What did Carmelita need with so many other cops? Frowning he moved into the dig, climbing up to the tallest point, the exposed temple's roof, to look out over the area. He could see the vixen stalking through the dig with her shock pistol to light the way through the dark. Like some sort of angel trapped in a world of darkness. An archangel maybe, they had all the power, fury and justice on their side after all. So what did that make him? A demon for her to slay? A fallen angel? Carmelita had always been a point of intense interest for him. She made his job fun.

He dropped back down to the ground, following just a few feet behind her silently until he figured out what he wanted to say.

"So you finally decided you needed some extra help catching me did you?" He asked, leaning against his cane nonchalantly as she spun to face him. For a half second he caught a look of panic on her face, but it swiftly vanished, replaced with the stone mask she always wore when they talked.

"I was assigned extra help Ringtail, I don't _need _any help catching you on my own." He smirked.

"As you've proven."

"Shut it Cooper! I don't have time to deal with your constant flirting."

"Four other cops isn't just help it's a task force. Have I really become that much of a threat?"

"You're standing in the camp of a respected business women and archaeologist."

"Who's using her title to smuggle goods in and out of the country."

"Oh is she really?"

"Yes. Come on you know me. I only steal from other thieves. Remember?"

"I honestly couldn't care less if they're criminals or not, you'll all end up in jail sooner or later."

"Maybe someday, but I doubt it'll be any time soon."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"Wild cards." He gestured behind her and she spun just in time to see Josephina running at her. The ferret slid, knocking Carmelita off her feet before pushing off the ground and yanking Sly away, into the shadows. Carmelita growled and fired several blind shots after them with her eyes blazing and teeth barred.

"Easy there Inspector." Lindsey appeared beside her, helping her sit up. "She's just doing her job. They're starting to trust her more readily now. Give her some more time."

"Time... We don't have much time, Cooper's getting close to pulling a job. I can feel it."

"So? Trista checked her out, Carlotta's on the wrong side of the law, this way we can close the book on her, and catch Cooper in the process. We'll get him, you've just gotta let us work."

"Fine." Carmelita huffed, holstering her shock pistol. "I'm going to stay out here for a while, patrol, make Cooper doesn't get suspicious."

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll talk to Jose, see where we're at."

* * *

Josephina nodded silently to Sly as he returned to the tent. She glanced back the way she'd come, catching sight of a flashlight through the dark. Pressing against a boulder she waited until Lindsey appeared around the corner before moving out of the darkness in relief.

"We need to calm Fox down somehow." She said, glancing at the cat.

"I got it covered. Carmelita doesn't understand the importance of the operation here."

"Yeah well her temper could get us found out. It's bad enough that there's tech I don't know, twins who are being trained to be thieves and a mission to take down the Klaww gang one member at a time. I don't need Carmelita on my mind on top of it all."

"I know, we all know. This isn't easy for her. She's not used to working this way."

Josephina sighed but nodded. "Few people would be..."

"Tris wanted me to give you a new earpiece so you can make contact without the hassle of face to face." She passed the small device over to Josephina. "Your old one was busted in the scuffle over at the market. Sorry."

"Earpiece is an earpiece..." Josephina shrugged, slipping the new earpiece into her leg pouch. "Look, I'm going to check out the temple interior, I'll keep you guys in the loop, but seriously move out a bit, and try to calm Carmelita down."

"Will do. Be safe."

"Of course." Josephina nodded and walked quietly towards the temple. Work lights hummed in the main hall, illuminating the paintings, still bright despite their age. Crisp blues, vibrant reds, and sunny yellows, depicting the lives of people long dead. Carefully slipping between pillars and around guards she made her way to the inner chamber, where Carlotta was pacing around a digging machine. The hedgehog woman seemed nervous, muttering to herself as she walked the length of the rom and back.

"What on Earth was Kahari thinking? Who's going to run my guards? Who's going to make sure the workers don't steal artifacts from me?" Josephina smirked. Carlotta was already worked up pretty good. With Kahari in a jail cell, Carlotta had to either bail him out and risk association with a known criminal or take care of her security forces herself. She glanced at the machine, almost like a drill, with the beak working spinning at erratic intervals of high pitched whining and sudden silence. It was clear they were having difficulty with the controls. "Arielle better hurry up calibrating this stupid machine... I want out of Egypt. I need to clean up this mess and move on." Carlotta sighed and glanced over at the machine. "At least I'll be in the tombs by tomorrow evening." Josephina slipped around another pillar, slipping up onto some of the scaffolding for a better view of the room. The wood creaked under her feet causing her to flinch as Carlotta spun. Eyes wild the hedgehog hissed and stalked away from the drill. Josephina calculated her options before shoving off the pillar behind her and leaping over Carlotta's head. She hit the floor and rolled onto her feet again, bolting out of the temple.

"Oh yeah... always careful." She rolled her eyes and dogged around the guards coming her way. The dig site was dangerous at night, there were holes and tools and equipment, but that also meant there were plenty of hiding spots. The guards and their flashlights and guns could only see so far ahead, if Josephina could get far enough away she could find a hiding place and make her way back to the tent when they stopped their search. She skidded to a stop as several guards cut off the path she was on. Dancing out of the way of one guard's shovel she drew her shock pistol, ear flicking back as the guards drew into a close behind her. "I don't have time for this." With a sharp wine the pistol went off, dropping one of the two guards in front of her and blinding the second for a moment. Using the precious seconds to her advantage she ran at the other, hitting him hard with her shoulder as she passed and knocking him to the ground as well.

With the sound of the guards behind her and now a good distance out of their search lights Josephina ducked into one of the dig holes, pressing to the side and allowing herself to catch her breath. She slid into a crouched position and strained to listen to the chaos happening above her.

_"Josephina! Are you alright?"_

"Peachy keen Bentley. Just, uh, taking a nice little stroll... running from some guards. I'll be back soon. No need to worry."

_"I saw what was going on through your mask. I can send Sly if you-"_

"Nope! I'm good. I've got this under... some form of control. I'll let you know if I need any back up." The noise above her faded and she cautiously peered over the top of the hole she was hiding in. "See... They're gone... By the way, when exactly did you put a camera in my mask?"

_"I swapped it with an identical copy with the same technology as Sly's."_

"Oh... We're going to have to talk about going through my stuff..."

_"I didn't go through your things, you left it on your cot and I merely swapped it out."_

"Right... Still not really okay with that... I'm on my way back to the tent."

_"Try not to cause any more disturbances."_

"I'll try..."

* * *

As per usual feedback is appreciated! Until tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8 The Long Arm of the Law

AN: Hey guys! I'm realizing that a lot of this operation's missions have chases... Weird... Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

Security had been increased within hours of the temple incident. The gang, the original gang, was in a spin. The twins and Josephina watched them argue quietly on the far side of the tent. Sly leaned over the table with his head hanging in mild frustration as he listened to Bentley's nasally and yet somehow comfortingly rational voice.

"We still have the upper hand here. Carlotta doesn't know about the cops staked out in the desert, and if we're lucky she'll think Josephina is the only thief."

"So what's our plan?" Sly asked. His tail flicked, betraying his annoyance through the calm facade he was displaying.

"I've been working on that... Call them over and I'll set up the projector." Sly motioned for the other three to make to join them. Bentley clicked on the projector an image popped up on the screen. "With the increase of security around the dig, we're a little more restricted. We have some time left though. Thanks to Josie eavesdropping on Carlotta we know that her remaining assistant Alielle is attempting to calibrate the drill made from the Clockwerk beak. So given that information I will be working to subvert her attempts to do so. We'll also need to take down as much of the new security put in place. First Sly will need to pickpocket the keys to the generators located around the camp. After he's done with that, Murray will take the opportunity to remove a number of the guards. Josephina will then take up position in in the camp and help Sly and the twins run interference with the officers who've taken to making nightly patrols in the area. With any luck we'll be able to clear out a majority of the camp for the heist."

The group gave a collective nod. "With that out of the way I'm off to sabotage Arielle's attempts to calibrate the drill.

"Sounds good to me, I'm going to take a nap." Nate shrugged and headed over to his cot while Nat and Murray flopped down in front of the TV the hippo had hooked up to the van. Sly took up position at the communication desk, watching Bentley's monitor for any sign of trouble. Josephina stood and walked over to her cot, joining Nate's sentiment of a nap before their job.

Bentley snuck through the camp, shaking slightly with the panic of being out in the field. He was not used to action. He was a behind the desk kind of guy, not a field guy. With a small sigh he slipped into the temple, leaning around a pillar to see Carlotta's assistant, Arielle. The mole woman was quietly working at the drill. Her large claws clicked away on the tablet she was holding as she peered through her small round glasses. The drill would, on occasion spin to life briefly, before shuddering back to stillness. Frowning the mole girl entered another line of code and turned the drill on once more only to have it refuse to turn fully.

"Stupid money wasting, time abusing, piece of junk!" She snapped, glaring at the codes on her tablet once more.

"Excellent it appears she's yet to be able to calibrate the drill yet." Bentley murmured softly to himself. "If I can connect to her tablet, I should be able to set her back by at least a few hours!" He pulled out his laptop, connected to the signal her tablet was giving off, and set to work getting through her system's machine in her arms beeped and she sighed in irritation.

"Oh come on... please just run properly. I don't have time for this." She moaned, batting at her tablet's sides. Bentley smirked and looked over the coding she was implementing. The original code was clear done by a master technician, while the following code was done by a Arielle, who was having trouble following the original lines.

"Someone else must have programmed the basic operating systems but didn't teach Carlotta or her assistants how to add in their own programming. They're having trouble getting the drill to stay on for the extended period needed to get into the caverns below this room. If I make adjustments to the code at the top I might be able to shut the drill down for good!"

* * *

Josephina woke up to a loud buzzing noise. Bounding off her cot, half awake she looked around in panic for the source.

"What's going on?" She demanded, looking to Sly as the sound continued around them, without pause.

Sly barely looked up from the screen showing Bentley's view of the situation. "Bentley accidentally tripped something in the drill's code. It's going full speed and doesn't look like it's planning on stopping anytime soon." The raccoon looked tense. "Not only that but because of the extra security and the cops Bentley's stuck in his current position until further notice. We need to move now." Sly stood and shouldered his cane, slipping around the table and gesturing to Murray with his head. "Come on pal, we've got some security to eliminate." He smirked. "You three take up positions around the dig and wait for my signal. Once Murray and I get Bentley out of that temple you three move in and make sure the cops don't get in our way."

Josephina and the twins nodded. "We'll be ready when you call."

"Good to know. Come on Murray." The group left the tent and made their way to their various positions individually. Josephina glared against the sun as it dropped fully behind the sand dunes. Despite the panic Sly and Murray had seemed to be displaying, Josephina was calm. There was no reason to be worried here. Even if they couldn't get Bentley out of the temple the police would move in and take them all. The Cooper Gang was going to jail, the twins would be sent home and most likely end up in juvie, and the Klaww gang would... She froze, whole body going stiff. What about the Klaww gang? What justice would they get? They would lose one lone member at the bottom of their ranks. A minor loss in the long run, one that would be remedied in days if not a number of hours.

Now came panic. Full on panic. If Carlotta got away or even if she was taken to jail, the whole gang could go under ground and then what justice would Josephina's family, or the families of all the others have? She needed the Cooper gang's way of working. Their way of getting around the law and dealing with the other thieves they took on. If she was ever going to bring her parent's murderers to justice, she had to work with them. The realization hit her hard.

Slowly she swapped out her earpieces and sighed. "Trista... Trista please answer me."

_"I'm here." _Trista's voice came through, garbled by static. _"What's wrong?"_

"Tris, I... I just realized... I can't let this go."

_"What? Can't let what go?"_

"The Klaww gang... I can't let them get away. We pull this sting and I lose them. I can't lose them."

Trista sighed slightly on the other end of the line. _"So what are you asking?"_

"I need to keep the Cooper Gang free... So, we have to sabotage our own operation."

_"Oh god... We're pulling a Tampa here... That's just great. I'll let the others know. What about Carmelita?"_

"We need to distract her or remove her from this operation..." Josephina's head dropped and she sighed heavily. "Keep her off our tails." She could practically hear Trista smirking.

_"We'll feed her faulty information, but Jose, you've got to keep us in the loop. You remember what happened the last time you went rouge. With Liam back when we were in that jungle for six months? I don't want to have to drag you out again…"_

"I'll keep in contact."

_"Besides, it's not like we're going to let them get away. When this is all over, we'll take the Cooper Gang down when the last of the Klaww Gang's behind bars." _

"Thank you for understanding."

_"Josie, you're like a sister to me. Of course I'm going to help you in this. Just make sure that you don't let this get out of hand."_

"Never had a choice before. I'll make contact when I find out where we're going next."

_"Over and out then."_

"Over and out..." Josephina returned the earpiece Bentley had given her to her ear and took a deep breath to steady herself. She was rarely ever tense when it came to a mission. This time she felt like she was going to shake out of her boots. In fact it was the same feeling she'd had her first time out in the field. So funny that years after that day she felt that way again.

* * *

Sly stepped lightly behind the guard he was following, eyes narrowed in concentration With a flick of his wrist he lifted the key on the tip of his cane, smirking as he turned to find the next guard. He was swift to find the next key carrying guard, lifting his key as well, making for a total of six within only a few minutes. Murray smiled at him as he joined the hippo.

"Alright pal, those generators are our target. I'll unlock their cases, and you use a few of the guards to take them out. Two birds, one stone."

"Let's do this Sly!" Sly nodded and moved to unlock the generator case with Murray right on his heels. Alarms blared the second the case opened, causing Sly to wince. Dozens of guards were in the area in moments, Carmelita and her team close behind.

"Woah... That's not good. I'm calling in backup."

_"No need. That alarm's loud enough they could hear it in Alaska!" _Natalie said, appearing behind the swarm of guards and cops.

_"We'll take care of Carmelita and the others, you deal with those generators." _Josephina slipped around the trio of foxes that were taking aim at Sly and Murray, shock pistol drawn and ready to fire if need be. Her tail flicked and she grinned down the barrel at her friends. Lindsey gave a laugh, as Aline, Hel, and Carmelita glared at Lindsey. "Come on, a fugitive from Paris, and two runaway teens, you couldn't ask for a better catch right now."

"Or I could take in you three, Cooper and Carlotta, and take an actual vacation." Carmelita sneered. "A bust that could make my career. Might even get me a promotion."

"Yeah well, good luck with that." Josephina fired a half powered blast, hitting Carmelita square and giving the the band of thieves time to splinter in different directions. Murray dealt a final blow to the first generator, shutting down the alarm blaring over the camp. Josephina laughed as Carmelita focused on her with blazing eyes and teeth barred. "Sorry officer, but you'll have to wait for that vacation!"

"Get after them!" Carmelita snapped. Hel followed the twins, orange eyes dancing with humor while Lindsey and Aline followed Sly and Murray. Josephina danced out of the way of a shock blast before racing in the opposite direction from Sly. She was more agile than Carmelita, but what the fox lacked in agility she made up for in speed. Fairly evenly matched they tore through the camp, leaping dig holes, climbing scaffolding, diving through tents, Josephina made sure to keep Carmelita away from Sly and Murray as the pair completed their task, while the twins swiftly lost their pursuer before moving to get Aline and Lindsey off Sly. The fun of the run lost its appeal quickly. Josephina panted as she struggled to find a place to hide. Not only was Carmelita on her tail, there was a horde of guards and dig workers following her as well. She scrambled up to the top of the temple's roof, ducking behind the ornamental statues and sucking in deep breaths.

_"The generators are down and the guards are taken care of. Bentley you gotta get out of that temple." _Sly's voice broke through the sound of her frantic heartbeat. For several long seconds no one responded, then Bentley's small green form darted from the temple.

_"I'm out. Rendezvous at the tent, we've got to get this operation in motion!"_

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated! Feedback is welcomed! Thanks or reading! _


	9. Chapter 9 Operation: Tomb Raider

AN: Hey Guys! Chapter 9 the boss battle! Big operation time! Whoo! Okay but seriously I'm excited for this chapter! So, please let me know what you think about it!

* * *

They were all panting, tired from the chase, but glad they'd been able to help Bentley get out of the temple and the guards. Adrenaline still running through their veins they gathered the barrels that Bentley had requested, and settled down to wait for the turtle to tell them the plan. They could hear the guards still searching for them outside, setting all of them on edge. By the time they were ready to go the guards had stopped searching and night had fallen on the camp, coating everything in an oily blue black darkness.

"Alright... We've been compromised a bit, but my plan should work. It's time to pull Operation: Tomb Raider." Josephina grimaced as Sly snickered. "First Murray will disguise himself as a truck driver and swap out with one of the delivery truckers as they wait to be let into the camp. Once he's got a truck Sly and Josephina will take up positions inside a few of the barrels, and he'll drive them to the delivery plot at the back of the temple. The barrels should be taken into the main chamber. Once there, you two will jump out, set the charges I placed in the lamps we acquired from Gafar. The blast should be weak enough to knock the drill from its moorings but cause relatively little damage to the temple itself. Murray will run in, grab the drill and then we all get out of here before the cops can catch up with us."

"Sounds like a plan." Josephina said with a nod.

"What about us?" Nat frowned. "What do we do?"

"Wait in the van with me and do the homework Sly gave you." The twins groaned and dropped their heads onto the table. "Would you rather do the homework I'd give you?" Sly and Murray shared a look of panic and horror. Bentley's homework involved complex math equations and sixty page essays all mixed in with foreign languages and time limits. The twins caught Sly shaking his head vigorously and the look of panic in his eyes and immediately responded in kind. Few things set Sly on edge, but even the thought of the stress Bentley's homework assignments caused gave him a headache. "I didn't think so. Lets do this team, that drill won't take long to get to the cavern below the main chamber."

Murray left to get the truck, leaving the rest of them to deconstruct the tent and pack the van. Looking out over the dark evening sands Josephina could feel the anticipation in the air. She checked her shock pistol's charge and ensured her two other weapons were in their respective holsters before pulling the sword she'd taken from the museum out of her duffle bag. Giving it a swing she looked it over. The blade was sharp, the handle glittering with the diamonds, but it was a good sword.

"I think I'll keep you pet..." She muttered. "Such a pretty thing deserves some attention. Maybe a spot in my collection back home..."

"You collect swords?" Sly asked, startling her and nearly losing his nose as she spun to face him. Relaxing she returned the sword to its place in her duffle bag.

"Rare weapons actually. Old guns, daggers, swords... you name it. Their history is my favorite thing. Sometimes I wish they could talk back and tell me their stories."

"Well we've got plenty of lamps, maybe one's got a genie in it." Sly laughed.

"Oh like you don't talk to things sometimes."

"Not really..."

"I'm sure I could find proof somewhere."

"I have recordings of Sly singing to a diamond we repossessed a few years ago... One of these days I might actually have the chance to use that against him." Bentley smirked. Turning red Sly glared at Bentley for several long moments before Murray pulled up with the truck.

"Let's get loaded up quick before someone realizes what's going on." He called, placing the half dozen barrels in the back of the truck and helping Josephina and Sly take up their positions inside. "Next stop the loading bay. Hold on you guys, this road is kinda bumpy."

* * *

By the time Sly and Josephina were deposited in the main chamber, Josephina had been flipped on her head and was struggling to try and right herself. In her struggle she managed to tip the tower of barrel barrels over resulting in a rather forceful ejection from the confines of her hiding place as the end popped off. She rolled tail over muzzle, coming to a stop a short distance away from the drill.

"You alright over there?" Sly asked, pulling himself out of his hiding place with a small grin.

Rolling her eyes she stood and glared at him slightly. "I'm great thanks." He laughed and began to pull the lamps from the barrels still standing.

"Let's cause some havoc shall we?" A vicious grin took over her previously irritated expression.

"Oh let's." Setting the charges was easy, place the dozen or so lamps in a ring around the drill, connect them with the wire as Bentley instructed and then stand back so the turtle could detonate it from the van. Josephina and Sly took cover behind the barrels and gave Bentley the go ahead. There was a sharp crack as the explosives went off, followed by a deep rumbling and a series of smaller reverberations, and they had enough time to share panicked look before the floor crumbled beneath their feet. They hit the ground hard, but scrambled to their feet as chunks of stone fell around them. Pressed against the side of the cavern they were in they watched in horror as the drill rolled into an underground river.

"Oh that's just fantastic." Josephina moaned. "I'm going to guess you can't swim."

"Yeah... not really my area of expertise."

"Not really my thing either... I mean I can but I'd rather not if we can help it. So how are we going to get it?"

_"Sly? Jose? What happened? The temple's collapsing in on itself!"_

"We noticed... What did you put in those lamps?"

_"Just some small combustibles... Where are you? Your reception is terrible."_

"We're in a bloody cave under the main chamber! Your _small combustibles_ were a lot stronger than you anticipated..."

_"A cave? You should be in a treasure room..."_

"Actually looking at the ceiling it was built this way... like it was sealed over or something... The floor of the main chamber was actually rather thin comparatively, what should have made only a dent was strong enough to blast through the floor, and I'm sure the drill didn't help the issue..."

_"That sounds rather plausible... Given the temple's location and the surrounding area's cave systems, it must have had some sort of significance to the people who built it..."_

Sly cut in with a small frown. "Bentley the drill fell in the river down here... And that explosion is sure to have attracted Carlotta..."

_"We have no idea where that river goes Sly... Get out of there before Carlotta shows up! We'll figure out another plan to get the drill once she's gone."_

"Too late..." Josephina nudged Sly and pointed to the hole above them. The hedgehog woman stood on the edge of the hole, arms folded over her chest.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Thieves? Trespassers? Destroyers of history?"

"Technically right now we're all three." Josephina gave a nervous sort of half laugh before realizing that sarcasm was likely to get them killed. Carlotta glared down at them then slid down one of the fallen pillars to be on the same level as they were.

"Why are you after me? I'm a business woman, nothing more."

"You're a thief, and part of the Klaww gang. You're in possession of a recently stolen Clockwerk part. You're not even the slightest bit innocent anymore."

"We can't let Clockwerk have even the slightest chance of being rebuilt." Sly added with his own glare. "Do you even realize what you have in your possession?"

"I have a tool made from some dead bird that will last me for the rest of my life." Calotta snapped. "And I will not have my hard work disrupted because some thieves are on a fools errand!"

"Well then I hope you can swim, because it's in the river." Josephina smirked as a look of horror spread over Carlotta's features and she glanced at the water. "We're not going to leave Carlotta, so why not just make this easier on yourself and get out of here. The cops are sure to show up any minute, if we move now we can all avoid a prison sentence."

"Ignorant fools! I wouldn't work with the likes of you even if it meant I'd get all the gold I could ever want! Seeing as there isn't any treasure chamber in this temple, then the only thing of value here is that beak. And because it's the only thing worth taking with me, I'll just have to make sure you can't get to it before I do." Josephina and Sly tensed as she pulled her whip from her hip and snapped it over her head. Sly leapt to the side narrowly managing to land on one of the floating barrels as Josephina took a running leap and landed on another.

"The river's fast but there looks like plenty of flotsam. If we can avoid falling in we should be fine." Several quill flew past Josephina's head and she yelped as she made a clumsy leap towards another barrel. "Okay, I forgot she has natural spears. We're going to have to get in close if we want to avoid getting skewered."

"Or shot, look out!" Sly leapt to a crate, as Carlotta fired a revolver at the place he'd been standing. "We need to work together to take her down." Josephina nodded, drawing her shock pistol and taking aim at the hedgehog woman.

"I'll try to stun her, you get in close and take her head on." Carlotta spun and threw another volly of quills at them. "Good luck with that."

"Gee thanks." Sly rolled his eyes and leapt over to another barrel. Taking a steadying breath Josie leveled her weapon and fired several rounds, hitting Carlotta square and giving Sly enough time to move to a platform with some moving room. Recovering Carlotta focused on Josephina again. Leaping between barrels, crates and bits of wood, Josephina managed to stay ahead of the quills being thrown at her, and get off several shots that allowed Sly to get to the same platform as Carlotta. Her whip snapped at him, narrowly missing him as he jumped to the side.

Josephina watched Sly fight, following his movement as close as she could. He was agile and quick, leaping away from the attacks directed at him with ease and using his cane to bridge the gap between himself and Carlotta without having to move close enough to be impaled on her spines. A few grazed him as Carlotta knocked him away. Josephina turned to look down the river and gasped as she spotted a small overhang.

"Sly duck!" He glanced back at her in confusion before spotting what she had and ducking away from the overhang just in time to avoid it. Carlotta was not so lucky. The overhang caught her, knocking her into unconsciousness, and she fell back with a splash into one of the barrels. Painting, wet and cold, Sly and Josephina shared look before she caught sight of the drill in the water. She yanked the battered metal contraption out of the cold water and held it up for Sly to see. He grinned, giving a thumbs up. The river slowed to a crawl and they carefully made their way to a larger platform.

"So... stuck in an underground river... That's a new one for me I gotta say..." She smirked, looking at the ceiling of the cave.

"Yeah, same here. I've been in worse positions but... this is a new one." Sly laughed. "I lost my earpiece in the fight. Is yours still functional?"

"I think so... Bentley, can you hear me?" Static fizzled and snapped in response, drawing a moan from Josephina. "No good. Mine's either dead, we're too far underground or we're out of range. This has to let out somewhere right? I mean... if we just- Is that moonlight?" Sly glanced to the side of the river to see a soft white glow coming from a small bank.

"It's worth a look... Should we bring Carlotta?"

"Leaving her would be wrong." They maneuvered their platform and Carlotta's barrel to the bank and Sly pried the beak off the drill case with his cane before they moved up to the source of the light, which was in fact a small cave mouth. "Would you look at that... back in the camp... The river must wrap around this area." Sly nodded.

"Which means we can leave Carlotta to Carmelita and get to the van." He gestured with his cane to the waiting van and grinned.

* * *

Carmelita and the team spread out through the camp. Trista was following the river to see if they had gone down it to escape but had yet to report, Lindsey was taking the dig holes, Aline was slipping through the tents, Hel was going through the temple's remains, and Carmelita stood at the place Cooper's tent had been standing just hours before. There were tire tracks in the sand but they were driven over by other trucks that had left as the temple collapsed.

"Damn it Cooper..." She hissed under her breath. A shout drew her attention from her thoughts and she looked for the source. Aline stood a short distance away from the edge of the tent camp and waved frantically at Carmelita.

"I found Carlotta! And a cave. This barrel looks wet, I bet this is where Sly and Josie came out of the river!" Carmelita jogged to the cave entrance and glared at Carlotta. Thanks to Josephina they had enough information on the woman to arrest her.

"Cuff her and we'll take her in. I'll see what's down there..." Aline nodded as Carmelita slid down the steep path into the cave. The sound of water echoed around her, bouncing off cave walls as she flicked on her flashlight. As she neared the edge of the river she found debris. Trista appeared slipping out of the water and shaking out her hair.

"I've followed the river until I couldn't anymore. This is one of a dozen exits along the way, but I think this is probably where they came out. It's closest to the camp and the first one outside of the temple itself." Trista shrugged.

"Good to know, let's get out of here. We need to be ready to follow Cooper. Get a hold of Josephina if at all possible."

"You got it. I'll let you know any changes in Josie's report."

* * *

So there you go the first operation as a team of six... well technically only four of them actively participated but still... I had to shift some things around for continuance's sake so the next level is actually Rajan's Ball! So look forward to dapper Coopers and damsels in dresses!


	10. Chapter 10 A Small Break

AN: Hey guys! I hope you're still enjoying this story! So the Gang cools down before setting off to India to take down Rajan's palace! Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing!

* * *

The van drove through the desert at top speeds. Josephina sat quietly with Bentley and the twins in the back, grinning at the beak the turtle was packing into a box.

"Place for everything, and everything in its place." He smirked, pushing up his glasses as he set the box off to the side. "Words to live by." Josephina rolled her eyes but couldn't help her smile. She turned to look out the front window of the van to see the hot sands rushing by.

"So what's next?" She asked.

"Next we make our way out of Egypt. Which I for one will be glad for." Bentley tipped his keyboard and sand shook free into a small pile. He glowered at the sand before turning back to his computers. "I hope you're happy Sly. I'm going to have to clean out my shell for weeks before I get all the sand out of it."

"Sorry pal." Sly cast over his shoulder. "We'll make a stop in Cairo before we head back to Paris."

"What's in Cairo?" Josephina frowned.

"Besides a major airport? Plenty of tourist attractions."

"So? What's so special about tourist attractions?"

"Look thieving is fun and all but after that mess, I could use a break. We generally take a few days off to recuperate after a heist." Sly shrugged, "Normally we just do something fun to take the edge off." Josephina nodded. Her team had never had time like that. They'd always gone job to job until they had what they wanted, then they took weeks off at a time until they were ready to do it again. "I was thinking a small stay in the city, a couple days tops where we just... take in the sights."

"Sounds good to me." Natalie said. "I could use a shower..."

"Yeah a couple days of taking in Cairo sound nice." Nate shrugged glancing at Bentley's computers.

"It'll give Bentley some time to figure out our next target."

A thought passed Josephina and she turned to look at Bentley. "Gafar mentioned that Carlotta was smuggling artifacts to India..."

"I'll look into it, and talk to our contacts, find out whos who in the Klaww gang." The turtle nodded, "For now let's just relax and enjoy our break as much as possible. From the looks of it, this is going to be a long drawn out effort."

"With the six of us I'm sure we'll wrap this up in no time." The twins nodded and Sly smirked in the front seat.

* * *

A small break was just what the gang needed. Time to relax, enjoy the sun, taking in Cairo's various places around the city and simply get to know one another. Josephina had taken the time to learn as much as she could about all of her new _'friends'. _The guys were close like brothers. Sly, while fun loving and always ready with a snappy comeback, was serious when it came to the twin's education. During the three days they'd so far spent in Cairo he'd tested them in every area he could think of. Speed, agility, even in their technical skills. Nate had taken a shine to the technical aspects while Nat easily kept up with Sly in many of the trials. Josephina smiled as she watched them from the roof of the temporary safe house they'd acquired. Sly and Nat were sparring, Sly with his cane, Nat with a baton she'd purchased on ThiefNet. It was a twirling baton that was full of different items that Bentley had added into it. Currently it was on fire at both ends, but it also had a grappling hook hidden inside and the ability to divide in half to reveal two small blades.

"Well at least she'll be protected." Josie muttered as she watched the two move around the courtyard.

"Hey, Josie, Murray went and got us lunch. Are you hungry?" Bentley called, stepping out of the building.

"Starving!" She leapt off the roof and landed with a grin at the turtle, following him inside to the table where Murray and Nate were setting out the food. Grabbed her portion and settled down cross-legged on the couch. The TV flicked on as Murray joined her. It was already set to some cartoon or another, due to the hippo's love of cartoons in general. Not that Josie really minded, she enjoyed them on occasion too. She grinned at him, quelling her growling stomach and filling the next hour with mindless cartoon watching.

"You're a tough girl Nat." Sly said as the pair walked inside. "I think you'll do just fine in the field."

"Really?"

"You have potential, keep working on those techniques and you'll be just fine. Nate, you up for some sparing later?"

"Sure Sly." The teen nodded from his place in the arm chair. "That is if Bentley doesn't have any coding work for me..."

Bentley shook his head with a small shrug. "Fresh out. You should work on your physical strength anyway."

"When are we headed out?" Josephina asked, flipping upside down over the back of the couch to look at Sly and Bentley.

"Tomorrow morning actually... Would be best. Based off the information off Gafar gave us when you... eh... talked with him, I asked around and it appears that we're in luck. The artifacts Carlotta dug up were sent to another member of the Klaww gang. His name's Rajan. Grew up poor in Calcutta, and started a life of crime pretty early on in his life selling illegal spice in the black market. Over the years he's grown in power and influence, and recently purchased a supposedly ancestral palace." Bentley frowned. "He's in possession of the Clockwerk wings, which he's going to display at a ball he's throwing in celebration of the acquisition."

"And let me guess the cops can't pin him?" Josephina flipped over with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't ask me why not..." Bentley frowned and shrugged. "He's got an ego that's for sure. We'll set out for the palace tomorrow morning, take a plane... The ball's going to last a week but starts in two days, so we don't have a lot of time here." Sly shouldered his cane and nodded.

"Sounds good, I've had enough of a time off." Sly shrugged, "Let's get in some practice Nate. Bentley, I want these two out in the field this time round. I need to see them in action."

"I'll be sure to fit them in."

"Thanks pal." Bentley nodded and the two walked back into the courtyard.

"Murray, could you help me with the equipment?"

"Of course! The Murray is always willing to lend a hand!"

Natalie sighed contentedly and slid down in her seat with her food. "Is it fair to be excited?"

"Sure. Have you ever been to India?"

"No... Nate and I made our way to Paris and then Italy and then Somalia and now Egypt. Took us a couple years but we're learning..."

"Where did you get the money for those trips? I mean I can understand Cooper's ability to get through places, he's got quite a bit of wealth... but you two, you're so young..."

"Nate and I saved for about three years before we left. Every penny we took, we earned and we found, none of it went anywhere but the boxes. That was enough to get us out of town to the larger city, where we kept adding to it, spending only on necessary stuff when we didn't have any other options... It was like that until last week."

"Impressive. You two have more business smarts than most adults... Minus the stealing you could be on your way to rich and famous just by continuing what you were doing..."

"Takes too long and there's no fun in it." The girl winked. "Nate and I wanted adventure. Wanted to see the world before we were too old to enjoy it."

"There's nothing worse than adventure. Trust me on that one. There was a time I would have given anything for a home I didn't have to leave."

"What happened?"

"I got one. And promptly got bored." Josephina smirked. "After all the years of adventure, of not knowing what was around the corner... Civilian life just didn't fit. So adventure sucks but... I can understand the want of it."

"No one else seems to get it."

"Yeah well I've lived a lot in twenty-five years... Been a lot of people, seen a lot of places, and kissed a couple kings... I've also now been a barrel rider... but that's beside the point. The point being, you have to know what's good for you... of course it's generally better if you choose when you're older and legally an adult."

"And when did you decide?"

"The day I was made an orphan by the Klaww Gang. I was eight at the time. Of course my parents had been teaching me to follow in their footsteps for the entirety of those eight years so I guess it's only a natural progression that I ended up here..."

"Your parents were thieves then?"

"Ah, no. They were spies... No point hiding it, it's in my case file. The Augustine's were pretty infamous in their younger days, but by the time I came round they'd been laying low for years. They got burned after a string of bad jobs that eventually turned out to be set ups... of course that information came out after they had been dead for almost twelve years."

"Did you clear their names?"

"Yeah, I did. Took me twelve years but I did."

"That's some time commitment..."

"There's always time for family kiddo." Josephina shrugged. "And family doesn't stop at the people you're related to. Remember that." Nat nodded and Josephina stood, gathering her plate to clean it. "It could save your life someday." Winking the ferret woman walked off to help pack up the van.

* * *

The next morning they were each given a disguise to wear before the gang set out for the airport. Sly walked confidently through security, handing over his fake passport with no problems. Josephina had done this routine enough times to be relaxed about her own, but she could tell the twins were a bit nervous. They'd used their real passports in the past, they'd looked like themselves, they hadn't needed to remember fake names. That's why Josephina was acting as their mother.

"You'll do fine." She whispered with a small smile as they neared the gate. "No need to be nervous." By the time they made it on the plane she'd said that upwards of twenty times. As it turned out Nate had a thing about flying. A big thing about flying. His sister had loaded him up on sleeping pills before they got on but until he actually fell asleep he was a nervous wreck. Sly gave him a worried look that only half passed for the annoyed passenger across the aisle.

"Nate, calm down." Josephina said, voice low and firm. "There is nothing to worry about, I'm right here, your sister is right here. We're all here."

"It's not going to do much good... Not until he falls asleep anyway." Nat said. "He's got a really bad phobia of flying. Always has. The only thing that helps is knocking him out for the duration of the flight." She shrugged and settled back in her seat, pulling a book out of her backpack. Josephina sighed and helped Nate get as comfortable as she could.

* * *

Alright guys! India awaits! I've got a new character coming that I'm curious about how you're going to respond to. Anyway see you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11 Touring the Grounds

AN: Alright Guys, here we go, the ball level! I also want to thank those of you who have followed, faved and given feedback so far, I really appreciate it!

* * *

After an excruciating flight spent trying to keep Nate sedated, the gang finally landed in Calcutta. Josephina didn't think she'd ever been so happy to get into the van as they retrieved it from the hanger it had been transported to. Sly and the twins slept peacefully while Josie helped Bentley direct Murray to the palace. Lights were being put up, celebration preparations taking place throughout the grounds. Guard assignments being handed out, guests arriving, in all there was a strange sense of ordered chaos.

"There's a cave nearby we can set up in." Bentley said, pointing to a small cave entrance opposite the drawbridge.

"Fantastic... Cave living! My favorite."

"Well there's no need to be sarcastic..." Bentley rolled his eyes.

"Bentley, I have a question... Do you enjoy sleeping in caves?"

"Excuse me?"

"Because you wanted to set up shop in a cave in Egypt too... and now again you're wanting to hide in a cave... So my question is, do you have a secret thing for caves?"

"Of course not. I just want us to be-"

"Safe, secure, control over escape routes. No, no, I get it. But if we doctored a few invitations we could, quite easily procure a place either in the palace or at the very least inside the walls and we would not have to sleep in a cave. Looking at the skyline of this place," she gestured out the front window. "I'd say that the tower over by what I'm assuming is the guest house, would be the perfect place for us to set up shop. Electricity, a roof, and a nice view."

"That could work..."

"I'll check it out myself if it'll make you feel better." Sighing Bentley nodded, and Josephina slipped out the back doors of the van. From where they'd parked it was only a short jog to the palace. Getting in was easier than it should have been, and Josie walked through the streets to the tower. The area it was in was close to the guest house as she'd thought, on the edge of the palace, with plenty of shadows to hide any activity. She held off on reporting to Bentley, instead swapping her earpieces and contacting Trista.

_"Josie, what's up?"_

"We're in India and-"

_"Rajan's palace, I figured you'd end up here. Carmelita got a call with explicit orders to get over there as soon as possible. She brought us along. We're getting settled in the guest house right now."_

"Oh fantastic. I'll make contact later. Good luck."

_"Same to you._" Returning her other earpiece she made her way to the roof of the tower to contact Bentley.

"Bentley, this place is perfect. Let's get settled."

* * *

Getting the gang settled took a bit of doing, but the building was structurally sound, had electricity and running water, and a view of a good portion of the palace grounds. Josie leaned against the small balcony and looked out over the buildings. Nearly every building was overflowing with guests, guards patrolled the streets and the rooftops, servants scurried to make the palace presentable, and six thieves settled in for a long week. Her tail flicked and she watched the sun set below the horizon. Bentley joined her, taking in the layout of what he could see before turning to speak.

"I need more information about this place before we go anywhere near that party tomorrow night."

"Guest list, patrol routes, building usages, important structures... It's a lot. What are you putting me on?"

"Guard patrols and hopefully the guest list as well. Rajan's sure to keep the patrol routes and guard assignments in the guard house," Bentley pointed to a building a few blocks away. "Unfortunately the guard house door is locked via a code pad, and I don't have access to Rajan's codes or his network yet."

"So... I'm just supposed to magically teleport inside?" Josephina had done it, but such a thing required the right equipment, spiritual wave frequency, weather conditions and ingredients, or in short it had only happened once and she'd ended up in a cell for three months because she'd teleported into the middle of a drug lord's operation while trying to steal information she could use to bust him. She really didn't want to have to go through that again, and she'd needed a mystic to help her do it in the first place. None of Cooper's team was even slightly capable of any spell casting.

"No, no, there's a back entrance through a cellar, but it's locked up tight and the key is carried by the head of security." Bentley passed her a picture of a large rhino man.

"When did you take this?"

"Sly took it fifteen minutes ago and I tagged that guy with a holographic marker. Should show up in your binocucom and your thief mask imager. Get the key and make your way inside."

"From there it's just a matter of finding the routes and guard assignments. Pictures of the docs, put them back where I found them, no need to raise suspicion."

"Precisely."

"Relax pal, you're acting like I've never done a covert job before."

"Well... yes... I'd assumed-"

"You know what assuming does to people right?"

"Just go get the key to the cellar..." Bentley gave her a flat glare before making his way back into the tower. Josephina smirked and slipped over the railing, looking down to see a cart full of flower petals waiting below.

"Feels like there should be a hawk or something screaming in my ear..." She shrugged, pushing off the narrow ledge and diving to land in the cart. Brushing rose and tulip petals of all colors from her fur she stalked down the street, searching for the captain of the guard. The raspberry pink circle made it easy to find him, and she smirked as she slipped behind him. She relieved him of his key and marker instantly leapt to where the cellar was located. Yanking the old hatch open she pocketed the key and slipped down into the mostly dark cellar.

A single bare bulb illuminated the center of the room and not much else, and rats scurried around the dark edges. It was a food storage area, full of shelves of various foods, barrels and sacks and crates and of course the rats. Shuddering at the sanitation issues she moved up the stairs and cautiously peered around the corner at the top. A kitchen, hot and full of cooking meals for the guards to eat, but no chef waiting on it. Frowning Josephina continued on into the actual barracks, where guards sat playing cards, eating dinner, or drinking. With a grimace she pressed against the wall and moved down the hallway she'd stepped into.

It was dark, with only a few lights struggling to brighten the gloom of the building's sad halls. Cracked paint peeled off the walls and floated to the tile floor. Surprisingly for the issues in the cellar, the rest of the barracks was fairly clean. The floor was mopped and swept, the tables and chairs cleaned regularly. Josephina was slightly impressed. Some of the guard houses she'd been in had been far worse. She ducked into a closet as a pair of guards rounded the corner ahead of her.

As they passed she peered out of the closet, before slipping back into the hall and continuing towards what she hoped would eventually lead her to the office. She completed a loop of the building before making her way to the second floor where the bunks were. The office sat to her left, locked but with a small window at the top she was able to fit through with only a small amount of difficulty. Josephina nodded as she found another set of keys for the file cabinets sitting on the desk, and set to work pulling the information she needed from the manila folders inside.

"Sorry Bentley, there's no guest list here. Rajan must have it."

_"I'll send Sly to look. Send me what you have and get out of there." _Bentley cried as she sent the pictures to him and carefully returned everything to the way it had been. _"Perfect! Now hurry up and get out of there before you're spotted." _

"Relax Bentley, I've got this covered." She smirked and made her way out of the office, passing snoring guards and restless sleepers as she made her way to a nearby window and out into the street.

* * *

Nate and Nate stepped silently down the narrow streets, their boots hardly making a noise as they moved together towards their target. The pair's pink eyes scoured the area ahead of them, taking the guards on the roof and the flashlight carrying heavyweights as they rounded the corners. Nat twirled her baton nervously, her fur on edge. Bentley had sent them to find the important structures and figure out what several buildings were being used for. They'd already managed to get pictures of three of the most important buildings, those being the guest house, the palace and the drawbridge, but they'd yet to find any information on the buildings Bentley had requested. Nate glanced at the next building, just ahead of them. It had a large garage door, and was rather plain in design.

The smell of tires, motor oil, and metal leaked from beyond the door but it refused to budge. Nat frowned and glared at the door.

"Well that's a bust... This building is pretty secluded, not much in the area, situated below the palace and the guard house on the cliff, built into the rock face... It's got to be for something important..." She glared at the chasm on the other side of the narrow road.

"Agreed. No windows either. Let's take up positions behind those crates and wait for anything that comes by." Nodding Natalie followed her brother into the space between the crates and they settled down for the wait. A helicopter flew by then vanished again, and just as Nat's legs were starting to cramp from crouching too long a truck drove up to the building. Nate batted her arm and carefully slid from their hiding place as the door rattled closed.

"This is vehicle storage, probably only for Rajan's guards though." He said pulling up the pictures he'd snapped of the interior and the truck before the door had closed. "I think we're almost done. Bentley said something about a turret, a waterfall and a balcony, let's find those and get back to the tower before we miss dinner."

* * *

Sly's ears swiveled as he listened to any commotion inside the guest house. With the late hour most of the guests were asleep, but a few were arguing with the guards about rooming. He slipped through the door, straining to hear where the argument was taking place. The doors directly in front of him opened up and he dove into cover as Rajan stepped out of the room.

The massive tiger stalked down one hall, leaving his room door open as he went to deal with the problem. _"Sly now's your chance! Rajan has to keep the guest list in his personal office. Josie didn't find anything on the guests outside of a memo stating that they shouldn't be allowed to wander the village. Run in and find that list while he's distracted by that annoying guest!"_

Sly nodded and sprinted into the lavish room, ducking to the side as a cobra snapped at him. "Woah! Bentley this guy's using snakes as security..."

_"Just try to avoid getting bitten Sly... I don't have any anti-venom with me... Rajan's office should be just beyond those doors." _The office doors opened without a sound, swinging open to an office just as well organized and opulent as the bedroom. Sly shut the doors before moving to the desk in search of the list he needed.

"Bentley, I'm not finding a guest list here..." Sly frowned as he dug through the piles of paper.

_"Try the computer Sly. Maybe Rajan's got a list stored there." _The computer hummed to life quietly as Sly flicked it on.

"Sorry pal, it's password protected. I don't have the skills or the time to figure it out either."

_"I can try to hack it remotely but it'll take me some time... Rajan's security is pretty tight." _

"Do your thing Bentley, from the sound of it that guest still isn't satisfied."

The screen flashed several warnings as Bentley worked his magic with the codes and firewalls, and then it opened several files. "Okay pal, I've got a list of names, downloading them now."

_"Fantastic. I'll clean up the system and make sure we're not detected."_

"Sound's like Rajan was able to calm that guest down, I'll get out of here and make my way back to the hideout."

* * *

Okay so there you have it, the gang's settled in for the next heist! Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12 Scoping out the Ballroom

Bentley clicked on his projector with a snap of the slides, showing the palace exterior. "I've gone over the information you all gathered for me, and I've come to the conclusion that we still don't have enough information to be fully prepared. What we do know is that Rajan is in possession of the Clockwerk wings, the symbol of the old bird's reign of terror, the guest list is over 700 names long, and I've only just started to go over it. While hacking into Rajan's network I also found that he's had thousands of pounds of spice shipped here over the past three weeks. I can only imagine what he's planning on doing with so much of the drug, but it can't be good. Sly, you'll need to use this balcony to sneak inside the palace for the opening statements of the ball, and try to get some pictures of the prominent guests, I've made a list."

"Great... a list..."

"Yes Sly a list. Now while Sly is getting the last bits of information we need, Murray will use the turret to take out the helicopter, it's only going to cause problems for us in the long run. I'll continue to work on getting blueprints for the palace, while the twins learn how to dance in a formal setting. We'll all need to be on our A-game with this one, I've found at least three undercover cops on the list, and I'm sure there's plenty of guys we would normally be stealing from lurking about the party. That's all, let's get ready."

Sly stood and shouldered his cane, scooping up his binocucom and heading out. Murray followed shortly after, and Josephina swung her legs over the edge of her chair. The twins shared a glance and shrugged. Their parents had taught them to dance for their aunt's wedding, and they'd done several dance classes in school, but neither had particularly enjoyed it, and neither was looking forward to going through yet another class on the subject. Especially if that class was taught by Bentley. They'd already been subjected to his intense _homework_ assignments and _constructive criticism _when it came to technique. Sly was far more relaxed despite his strict schedules.

"Bentley who'll be teaching us to dance?" Nat swallowed, worry clear as she glanced at the turtle both were slightly afraid of.

"Sly's the best dancer we've got... Unless Josephina's got something to hide."

"I wouldn't call it hiding if I haven't had the chance to show you." The ferret rolled her eyes and stood, popping her back as she did so. "We can hold off on teaching them until we have an idea of what's going on inside that ball room... Speaking of which, looks like Sly's in position." she pointed to the screen displaying Sly's view.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

As Sly took up position in the small side room on the second floor he realized just how large the ballroom was. Three stories rose, covered in marble and gold, balconies and seating areas packed with hundreds of people, servers, guests and guards alike, totaling easily near a thousand in all, and that was just the people in the ballroom.

"Just don't go out on that balcony and you'll be fine." Bentley reassured him. "Now my computer program cross referenced the list with Interpol's files on the Klaww Gang, and it flagged a number of important figures who have come to this event. I'll need you to get a picture of each one so we know what we're up against." Sly moved to the edge of the curtain lined archway and pinpointed the targets Bentley had marked.

"That's Jean Bison, Shipping baron and a key member of the Klaww Gang's inner workings." Bentley informed him, as the bison man lumbered across a far balcony. "He's strong, a lumberjack from what I've been able to gather from his file. We'll need to watch out for him. Josie leaned over the back of the turtle's chair, watching the information pop up with each picture. "Dimitri Lousteau, professional lounge lizard and nightclub owner." The lizard looked sleazy and greasy.

"That suit makes me want to puke... Seriously, who picked that color?" Josephina stuck out her tongue.

"I'm guessing he did... The guy next to him is Arpeggio, he's remained pretty anonymous, but is a businessman and tinker extraordinaire." The small parrot was in a motorized cage like contraption, and had a monical. He just screamed evil mastermind based on appearance alone. "That's the Contessa, a high ranking prison warden... I wonder what she's doing here." Josephina shuddered. The spider woman was almost the living embodiment of her worst nightmares, she just seemed off somehow, like she wasn't showing her true self. "Carmelita and Neyla are here too, they must be working with the Contessa to take down the Rajan." Sly's camera focused on a couple of harlequin dressed hares, and Bentley frowned. "The Harlequin Brothers, they own a circus and are suspected of ties to the Klaww gang. Rajan must be using them for entertainment for the party given the trapeze and rings set up."

"Ah the Circus, I could have been a great trapeze artist..." Sly sighed dreamily.

"Yeah... anyway... The otter there is Trista Dufour, a world class hacker working with Interpol on a handful of cases. She works with Lindsey McKenna, the tabby next to her. Lindsey is a mechanic, a weapons and explosives expert and all around insane." When Sly huffed in laughter Bentley frowned. "I'm not kidding Sly, looking at her file, she's known to go into bouts of rampant depression, or mania even." Josepina struggled to keep a straight face. Lindsey was normally quite hyperactive, the only real time to worry was when she went dead serious which was rare. Otherwise she was relatively harmless. Of course, she did enjoy her jobs a little too much.

Sly focused on the tall slender form of Hel and Bentley pulled up the falsified file containing her information. "The black fox beside her is Hel Vollan, a hybrid Maned wolf-fox, she's said to possess supernatural powers. I think it's a load of hoodoo, but we can't underestimate her." Hel was always challenged about her abilities, but those challengers always regretted it by the time she was through with them. Her powers had come in handy more than once in the years Josephina had known her. "Next is the Fennec-Red Fox mix. Her name's Aline Monet, an expert in camouflage, prosthetics and all various other disguise techniques, but she's not much of a fighter." Again Josephina held back a smirk. Aline was rather prissy but she could hold her own, and besides that point Josephina had once watched her turn a rhino in protective custody into a cat using fake fur and some makeup. If she wanted and had the time to study a subject she could mimic them almost perfectly in mannerisms and appearance. Hel generally helped her get the voice down. Yet another skill that had come in handy in the past.

Josephina moved away from the monitors as Bentley instructed Sly to get some pictures of the rest of the room. She glanced at where the twins were studying the Thievius Raccoonus copies, engrossed in the information they were gleaning from them. An explosion overhead caused Josephina to flinch slightly, and she moved to the balcony to see the commotion.

"Excellent work Murray, get back here before the guards move in on your location."

"The Murray is always happy to blow stuff up!" Burning chunks of helicopter parts rattled to the ground around the palace grounds.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked with a small frown in Bentley's direction.

"We'll need clear skies for the heist." He shrugged. "It's surprisingly necessary more often than you'd think..."

"Ah. I see." She stepped back into the tower and returned to her seat at the table.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Bentley glared at the blueprints and pictures on his desk. The job would require effort, and a near flawless execution. It was a round room, with dozens of balconies and thousands of eyes. To pull this job would be feat worthy of history books whether it was a success or not. With the trapeze artists, the way the wings were incorporated onto the statue. It would require the entire gang to be present in the ballroom, and distracting the undercover cops on top of finding a way to remove the wings. He sighed and set aside his glasses to rub his tired eyes. This mission had barely started and he had a headache. The only upside was the fact that Sly was willing to take this slow enough to let him plan properly. He'd worked with less time, even come up with plans in a matter of hours when they'd taken on the Fiendish Five two years prior. Calmly sitting and talking with Murray and Josephina, Sly seemed more at peace. Bentley knew the truth though.

The old Sly was still in there, waiting and biting at the back of Sly's mind. It stole some of the life from the raccoon's eyes. The Sly that had barely spoken a single word more than needed to make his point, the Sly that held no sense of humor, he was still waiting there along with the Murray who didn't know his strength yet and the Bentley who was nothing shy of a full blown panic attack every five minutes. And what about the twins and Josie? What past selves were they hiding? What past selves were biding their time until they reared their nasty, often ugly, heads? Josie seemed well enough adjusted, the twins seemed confident, but maybe underneath their facades they were just as broken, or scared, or weak as Bentley himself had been. Two years changed a lot, but how much really changed?

The turtle shook his head and scoffed at himself. What was he doing getting philosophical when he had a heist to plan? One thing he knew for sure, they had a difficult journey ahead of them, and God only knew where it was going to take them this time.


	13. Chapter 13 The Old Flame

AN: Alright guys this chapter has a character that I'm nervous/excited for you to meet. So please let me know what you think.

* * *

"I can't believe we forgot formal wear..." Bentley moaned into the wood of the table. "How could that have slipped my mind?"

Josephina shrugged and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Bentley, I wasn't exactly planning on going to a formal party with you guys so I don't have a dress packed. It'll be fine. There's hundreds of guests here, I'm sure there's plenty of people who brought extras, it is after all a week long party, you don't want to wear the same thing every night unless you have to."

"You have a point... Sly-"

"Why don't we all go. You said two hours ago that we'd all need to be in that room. So we all need something to wear. We ransack the rooms one at a time until we find what we need and then get into that party before anyone notices and raises the alarm." Bentley nodded. "Good, come on team, we've got some formal wear to find. Nat, Nate, stick with me, I'll find you something no problem. Bentley you and Murray meet up with Sly and take the west wing of the guest houses. We'll take the east wing and we'll all meet in the middle."

The interior of the guest house was almost as nice as the rest of the palace interior. Josephina led the twins through the east wing, searching for the one room she knew would be stocked full of every item she could ever need. Aline's room. The room itself was full of garments and clearly shared by at least four people. Hel's things sat tucked neatly beside her bed, Trista's tech equipment nearly lined one corner floor to ceiling, Lindsey's things had been strewn about, and Aline had taken over the closet, bathroom and far corner of the room. Three racks of clothing had been wheeled into the corner, large makeup cases had been put in the bathroom, and trunks of extra items had been neatly placed in the closet under more hangers full of clothing.

"Ah, Aline, never change." Josephina sighed as she motioned for the twins to follow her inside the room. "Looks like we can take our pick from this room. You two find yourselves some clothes, I'll get a make up kit. Maybe a fur dye for you two... Nothing permanent, just... enough to make you stand out less." On the other side of the guest house, the guys were having a difficult time. Sly had been relatively easy to find clothing for, Murray had taken a bit more work but had none the less been easy to find a tux for. Bentley's small frame made him far more difficult to just _find _a tux. All of the ones he had in Paris had been custom tailored for him. Unfortunately the Dimension Relocator in Paris seemed to be broken as the link was missing. Frustrated he huffed and they started back towards where Josie and the twins were.

"I don't suppose any one has found a tux for a turtle..." He asked over the com unit.

_"Sorry Bentley, I've got nothing..."_ Sly responded from his place several rooms over.

**_"You're in luck, the room I'm in is packed full. Come on down and see if there's anything that fits. Room 218." _**Josephina chirped. She smiled as they rest of the gang joined her. She'd already changed into a pretty red dress she'd found in the things that her team had left in the room for her. Murray had already squeezed into his _borrowed_ tux, and trailing behind him was Sly. "Well, well, you clean up nice." Josephina smirked earning a cocky grin from the raccoon.

"And I thought the cat suit looked good on you." Her tail flicked as she smiled, ruby lips twisting up.

"I even did my makeup just for you clowns so you can sit down and I'll finish out your look. Mask off, I'm sure you're quite handsome with just your natural one." He laughed and the mask slipped off and was put in his pocket. "Oh I was right, now let's see what we can do about your hat hair."

* * *

They arrived at the doors to the palace as a group. Shifting and ready. Bentley had managed to acquire passes to a special private VIP room they could use as a rendezvous as they set up for the heist. Sly knocked for them and the small gap slid open to reveal two eyes.

"You got a tuxedo now _sir_?" The man on the other side of the door asked, seemingly unimpressed by Sly.

"Of course I do, I'm here to dance."

"Invitation please." Sly passed the bundle of invitations through the slot and after a moment the door swung open. "Come right in." They stepped through into the threshold where they found a tall and lanky crane waiting for them.

"This way please." He said, dipping into a bow and gesturing down the hall. They had all seen the ballroom, Sly closer than the rest, but as they followed the crane into the crowded room they were all struck with a sense of awe. Josephina had been in many lavish throne rooms but this was above and beyond many of them. The soft murmur of polite conversation filled the air, and the orchestra echoed above it. "Enjoy your evening ladies and gentlemen." The crane left them to ferry more guests in if need be and the group shared a look.

One look told Josephina exactly how nervous the twins were. "Relax you two. Remember these rules and you'll do fine. One, think about what you're going to say, two pay attention to facial expressions, three listen, and four look at who you're talking to. Talk about the food, the decor, the fashions, the people around you, the music. It doesn't really matter, though try to avoid any highly controversial topics such as religion, or politics, we don't need a war on our hands. Stick close to each other and if all else fails try to politely slip out of the conversation and make a retreat to another area of the party."

Natalie swallowed and glanced at the crowd. "Sure... easy..." Her pink eyes wide with nerves.

"I was just as nervous my first formal. It's a lot different than anything you've probably ever experienced outside of a wedding, and even that's tame compared to this lot. Just keep an eye on each other and bail one another out if you need to."

"People are going to start talking if we keep standing here." Sly said adjusting the bow tie he was wearing.

"Alright, we all need to take up positions around the ballroom. There's a lot of cops and a lot of bad guys in here, so keep your guard up." They nodded and split up. Josephina walked quietly through the party. Looking for any possible way they might be able to remove the wings. They looked welded on and extremely heavy. Her team was on the far side of the room in a group. Part of her felt the urge to join them. It felt like ages since she'd last seen them. She'd been in Egypt for three weeks, the small hotel room she'd been living in cold and lonely. Prior to her move they'd all shared a rather large apartment in Paris. To her they were like sisters.

As she slowly walked around the party she felt the urge rising in her chest. She couldn't initiate the conversation, it would be suspicious.

"It's a lovely statue." Josephina turned to look over at the woman who'd stepped up to her. Sweeping emerald gown, deep red curls hanging past her shoulders, glittering silver jewelry, bright pale green eyes. Aline always was the best in show. "Lord Rajan of the hills is truly a king." Josephina bit down a smirk. Of course Aline knew exactly how Josie felt about kings. The inside joke was a conversation starter.

"Truly of the highest order." Josephina smiled politely.

"Aline Monet, fashion mogul."

"Jessica Autumn, barely can afford to be here."

"Well you look the part of any well to do here."

"Thank you. Do you know anyone here?" Aline's green eyes lit up and she smiled. The team had information that Bentley had either ignored or not had access to.

"Follow me, I have someone you must meet, she can tell you all about who's who." Aline pulled Josephina over to the group. Trista gave a strained smile at the red fox, and nodded to Josephina in greeting. "Miss Autumn this is Trista Dufour, a dear friend of mine. She knows everyone at this party."

"Everyone?"

"You overstate my abilities Aline. Though I do know my way through the guest list. That man over there," Trista pointed to a skunk man standing by the statue and talking with an elephant woman. "Cyrille Le Paradox, he's a major museum curator, and the woman he's talking to? A world class thief who uses hypnotics to rob the worlds wealthy, named Miss Decibel."

"Best keep your eyes on your valuables then." Josephina scoffed, glancing at the trumpet lodged in the woman's trunk. It looked painful.

"No doubt. Oh that's General Tsao," Trista pointed to a balcony where a rooster was laughing with a small group of women. "the ego on that guy is bigger than this room. I'd steer clear if you don't want to be subject to it."

"Duly noted." Josephina looked over the crowd, scanning the faces, several other popping out from case files she'd seen. Don Octavio and his masquerade mafia, Two Gun Tony the bull dog kingpin of Mesa City, Sir Raliegh freshly sprung from prison four months prior. Others were celebrities she knew of, The Grizz, the Black Baron, a number of movie stars and artists and athletes. More still were the others, government officials from all around the world, scientists like the great Dr. M of Kane Island and the computer designer Doris Rothenburg.

"Lord Rajan has come up with a wide range of characters to attend his little party."

_"Little party?"_ Bentley asked in her ear. _"This is a little party? I really don't want to see your definition of a large party..."_ Josephina rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the other guests. A frighteningly familiar face appeared nearby by in the crowd. Her heart leapt to her throat and her eyes widened in shock.

"Liam…" She breathed, voice hardly audible over the general noise of the party. Pulling away from Aline and Trista she walked in a daze towards the tall, dark figure of her past. He was a timber wolf-German Shepherd mix, with eyes like copper coins and black hair that had been slicked back neatly. His beard was trimmed and he wore a black tux with a red tie and vest and a black shirt. Josephina pushed through the crowd, eyes locked and unwavering on him. Almost as if he could sense her stare he met eyes with her, his own lighting up and large grin taking over his face.

"Josephina." He said as she drew close enough to hear him, smiling at her and bowing slightly. "It's... been a long time..."

"Liam..." She raised a hand to touch his face, but drew it back out of slight fear he wasn't real. "Oh Liam..." He took her still raised hand in his, pressing it to his chest, the silk of his tie light on her fingers and the solid warmth of his body affirming her hopes. "It is you..."

"Are you here alone?" She suddenly remembered her mission. If the gang wasn't already suspicious they would be soon.

"Unfortunately I am not..." Pointing to where Sly was standing by the statue she shook her head minutely and then touched her right ear, the one with the earpiece in it. It gave Liam all the information he needed, she was being listened to by someone outside her team which meant she was undercover. He nodded and smiled.

"Perhaps later we could talk properly. Find me when you have the chance." He turned to leave but her hand shot out to stop him catching the sleeve of his jacket like a child would a parent's.

"Liam..."

"You're not alone Josebelle," His voice dipped around the pet name he'd given her and she faintly heard both Bentley and Sly repeat it with confusion. It sounded strange coming from anyone other than Liam."find me when you are." Pulling away he started once more to walk away, and Josephina called out to him in panic of losing him.

"Share just one dance with me." He turned back, one eyebrow raised and copper eyes filled with confusion. They had known each other for years, and in that time she had done many foolish things because of their relationship, but she had never ignored a mission in favor of being near him. She'd always been focused, even when she'd left her team to join his mercenary group for six months, she'd always been very business like in her missions even when he'd been involved. _Relationships are saved for down time, not during a job, _had been her favorite saying back then. "One dance and then we'll go our ways until I'm alone."

"Won't your friend get jealous?"

"Since when has that stopped you?"

"Once or twice."

"Dance with me." He smirked and nodded.

"Alright. Once dance Josebelle, but after that we part ways until your _friend_ leaves you alone."

_"__What is she doing?" _Bentley yelped, scurrying through the crowd to keep an eye on her.

**_"_****_I don't know..." _**Sly frowned as he too slipped around the people in his way as they all four converged on the dance floor.

* * *

So there you go guys. Liam has been introduced. You'll see him more in the next chapter but please give me some feedback.


	14. Chapter 14 Two to Tango

AN: Hey there beautiful people! So this chapter is shorter... Sorry about that... Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sly and Bentley pushed their way to the front of the crowd as Josephina and Liam made their way onto the dance floor. The pair stopped in the middle of the dance-floor, face to face, inches apart. Josephina smiled softly into the man's lips as the orchestra transitioned into the _Assassin's Tango_. Liam smirked, it was one of Josephina's favorite songs to dance to. She had always loved to dance. Her flexiblity gave her a knack for the skill. Light steps in time with Liam's own Josephina kept up with her partner. The tango had always been a favorite of hers, sensual, sensitive, sweet, but always with a tone of aggression and possessiveness in it. _This person is mine. I have claimed them._ The dance offered for romance, for anger, for passion.

Her lips only a breath from his she kept in time, slow, methodical, but in time with the music. For her this wasn't about a kiss, this was about eye contact, unwavering and unyielding eye contact, and touch. It was about tensions and romance. The eyes told stories about a person. They held the emotions, welled with tears or sparkled with life, the windows to the soul. Liam and her shared a history, a long and complicated history just like all the rest of the team. This was for them, their past, their shared tensions and fears and hopes. Now his copper eyes held all of that. She glanced away for a moment, trading eye contact for touch.

Her legs ran between his before skirting back out and away, or snapped up to his waist before returning to support her. Touch wasn't wasted, rather it was savored and intimate, tracing along arms and ribs, trailing down backs as he dipped her and then pulled her back to eye level again. Possessive and yet tender, forceful and yet romantic. Josephina's heart was racing, not from the dance but from the closeness. The need to be near him, to have him pressed against her like this, warm and close and protective was stronger than she'd anticipated. She smiled at him again, ruby red lips and ice blue eyes standing out against her white fur and crimson colored dress. He pushed her into a dip again, a soft kiss leaving her lips tingling and warm. She wondered if he felt the same.

In the past they'd tried to kill each other, then they'd been partners, then lovers, then mercenaries and then nothing, now those feelings, those thoughts and hopes of happiness were being played out in her head once again. For Liam it was the same, after she'd left he'd felt broken, helpless and alone despite the people around him constantly. The six month's they'd shared in the jungles of some small and distant country had been seared into his memory. Having her close again brought back those months, and he could suddenly remember them in clear and vivid detail. The way dirt clung to her face after a rough mission, the sharp sarcasm and biting words when she had too much to drink, the way she looked in the moonlight on the bank of the river.

She looked away again and he reached out to turn her face back towards his. In appearance they were opposite in almost every way. Her features were round, his sharp, his fur dark, hers pale as moonlight, his eyes copper, her eyes icy blue. He always loved the way she contrasted so brightly against his own fur, like a reversed inkstain pure against the darkness of him. The song ended, abruptly and the crowd applauded but the couple hardly noticed. Breathless from contact they stared at each other for several moments, eyes locked as they scoured each other's eyes, both trying to remember why their relationship had gone sour.

The moment was broken as Bentley found his words. _"That was incredible!"_ He cried in her ear, enough to make her break the eye contact. _"Josie you and Sly have to teach the twins how to dance." _Josephina found the turtle and the raccoon in the crowd and slipped away to join them, glancing back to see Liam walking away from the floor as well.

"You were amazing out there..." Sly said as she drew near. "That guy must have some kind of story behind him to get that amount of tension in four minutes. Who was he?"

"His name's Liam... Liam Row. He's a bounty hunter, mercenary... ex-partner... er... that is... We share a lot of history, most of it messy, all of it complicated. I haven't seen him in four years. I just... I don't know what came over me there, Liam was so important for so long and then we left on bad terms and now I-"

"It's fine. Sly gets the same way around Carmelita. Bad for his health but he can't stay away. Speaking of Carmelita, Sly you'll need to find a partner to try and impress her. She's very picky about her dance partners and we'll need to keep her distracted during the heist." Sly nodded.

"I'll see what I can come up with." The raccoon dipped out of the conversation to search for his own partner, and Josephina rubbed her temples.

"I... I need to clear my head, but I'll gladly train the twins as best I can by the time of the heist. Send them up later."

"Of course. Take all the time you need." She nodded and quietly wandered away.

The VIP room they'd managed to acquire was secluded on the third floor, away from the majority of the party. It had a small balcony and plenty of seating. Josephina sat down heavily and took a deep steadying breath. She didn't have the time for these feelings to crop back up. Her head ached, like it always did when she was stressed. The twins entered in near silence that was broken by Natalie's heels. Nate adjusted the pale blue bow-tie around his neck, looking nervous. She stood and looked over at them motioning towards the balcony of their room.

"So, Bentley want's me to teach you how to dance. We have less than a week to perfect a dance you can perform. Now all that being said, have either of you ever taken dance lessons of any kind?"

"Yeah for a wedding, and we had some classes at school..." Nat shrugged as she brushed aqua curl out of her eyes. "I was in the musical one year as an extra."

"Good, then I don't have to train you from the start. Help me move the table here, and we'll get started."

* * *

Bentley glanced at his watch with a small smile. Sly had already found and danced with the pretty tigress from the museum, never letting on who he was and gaining an open invitation for a dance with Carmelita. Murray had retreated to the gang's VIP room several hours earlier upon Josie's request for a dance partner she could use to show the twins the steps they needed to learn. In all not a bad job for one evening, and it was only just striking midnight. Some of the older guests had turned in to the guest house, but the room was still packed. Bentley had taken the past hours to observe them and, more importantly, their _gracious _host.

Rajan, lord of the hills, a new up and comer in tyranny and an old hand at spice production. Clocking in at the intimidating height of seven foot tall, the man struck quite the figure in the party. The only people even close to his height was another tiger Bentley recognized as El Jefe, the twin harlequin hares providing entertainment (but only if you counted their ears), and the elephant woman Miss Decibel, though he suspected that had the Panda King been present he would have been roughly the same height. Even the arrogant General Tsao, who was the same height as Sly seemed small in comparison. Rajan had been involved in several dances over the course of the evening, and was just as graceful as Sly and Josie. It was also the only time he was on fully alert to those around him. A guard had spent five full minutes trying to attract his attention while he had been dancing with a pretty opera singer from Germany.

Slipping away from the party, engrossed in thought Bentley made his way up to the VIP room they'd acquired. A view from the top of the room would give him a new perspective. Sly appeared beside him with a small smile, a drink in hand and a slight spring in his step.

"It's a tough room Bentley..." The raccoon was serious despite the outward appearance he presented.

Bentley shrugged and glanced at Sly from the corner of his eye."Yes, well, nothing is untouchable."

"Fort Knox?"

"In my sleep Sly." Bentley grinned as Sly laughed. "But seriously, it's going to take some serious coordination to make this work, and I don't have to tell you that there are a lot of people we need to keep distracted."

"We'll pull it off. Even if we have to wait until after the party."

"No, no, it won't take that long for me to come up with a plan. I just need to see everything from another angle." Sly nodded and passed his now empty drink off to a waiter as the man passed."What have you seen?"

"There's a lot of people here, but I looked up at the ceiling, there appears to be a hatch up there, so they could set up the trapeze and a number of spot lights... I think we might be able to use all those items to our advantage."

"I noticed the trapeze as well. It could be a hindrance as well as a blessing." Bentley frowned and as they made they stepped into the elevator and into the VIP room. Josephina and Murray were hard at work trying to teach the twins what they needed to know. The ferret's cold blue eyes landed on the pair as they entered and she smirked.

"Glad you could join us. Have a plan yet?"

"Working on one..."

"I think the twins are picking this dance up rather well... But it'll be a few days before they're really ready."

"Can you do it by the end of the ball?"  
Josephina gave a small cocky look at the turtle and smirked. "Of course I can. They're practically naturals at this."

The twins rolled their eyes. Neither was particularly excited to be performing in front of an audience. Bentley smiled reassuringly at them and walked out onto the balcony to get a better view of the party. The party seemed split into four sections from up here, each side with a dance floor near the statue's base. As Sly had said there were spot lights on the ceiling and several he could see on balconies around the room at varying levels. The trapeze were also spread evenly around, and there was indeed a trap door just above the statue. The hatch was open, revealing a winch system above it. Bentley smirked, it was like they were doing his job for him. Security was tight, but that could be fixed with a distraction outside the palace. After that it was just a matter of dealing with the people who needed to be distracted.

"Alright team, I think I have a plan." He grinned and turned back to the full room with a devious look crossing his features.

* * *

Okie Dokie Loki! There you go! We'll move forward again tomorrow! So please leave a review, it helps keep me motivated!


	15. Chapter 15 Setting Up for the Heist

AN: Hey Guys! I'm really kinda proud of this whole level to be honest. I really had fun writing it! Anyway thanks again for reviewing and favoriting this story. It means a lot to me!

* * *

Josephina had never particularly liked the mindless elephants like the ones Rajan was keeping as pets. They were easily spooked and were large enough to do plenty of damage. Sly clung to the back of one such elephant, with a look of pure terror as the creature rampaged through the streets and the guards struggled to keep up. Josephina herself was having difficulty trying to pry one of the apparently integral gemstones off the headdress the elephant was wearing. She'd been trying for several minutes now, taking several harsh blows from the elephant's trunk, and still she only had one of the three gems she needed to acquire. An unexpected blow sent her flying off the creature's back once again. Frustrated she watched it plod off around a corner and slid to a sitting position by a wall. She just wasn't equipped to help Sly on this job. Sly had his cane, which he could use to dislodge the gems, Josephina only had her shock pistol with her.

It was supposed to be a simple job, Sly was supposed to crawl into the Elephant stalls from underneath while Josie waited for him to open up the doors from the inside. But Sly had spooked a rat which had in turn spooked the elephants which had burst from their stalls very nearly crushed Josephina in the process. Growling she glared at the star filled sky and watched as the elephant Sly was riding tramped past with the raccoon clinging to the gems of the headdress for dear life. In all he appeared to be in better shape than Josephina felt. She took a deep breath and sighed before standing and taking off after the elephant again.

"Alright you pathetic pachyderm, come back here." She glared after the creature, taking the roof to make it on its back.

_"The guards are catching up Josie, you need some help?" _Sly's voice seemed to be mocking.

"Just, you know, letting it tire itself out..." She panted back, struggling to keep her breath in check as she looked for the straps holding the head dress on the creature's head. If she could knock it off it's head then she could use the ground to knock the gems off. With a grin she caught the straps and unhooked them. The head dress slipped off, hitting the ground with a metallic rattle followed by a satisfying crunch as the elephant crushed it under foot. From the twisted remains she drew out the last two gems and ducked off to the side as the guards appeared only a few feet behind. Josephina sighed in relief and slowly returned to the hideout where Bentley was waiting for the gems.

"You know, Rajan's going to take this as a threat and hire more security right?" She asked as she tossed her bag over to the turtle. Bentley shrugged and inspected the surprisingly undamaged gems.

"We'll deal with it. We always do." He said as he looked over at the balcony as Sly appeared in the doorway. "Sly, I think we've got an entry point into the room above the ballroom, but you'll need to open the doors for Murray and I so that I can gain access into the winch system." Sly spun on his heel and disappeared off the balcony again with a shrug and a firm nod. Josephina pulled on her dress again, looked over her appearance, adjusting as needed to create a similar look to the night before. She nodded at herself and slipped back into the party with a small sigh.

Her tail flicked and she glanced over at the statue as she entered again. The chatter of the room was light and polite, blanketing everything in a white noise.

"Ladies and gentlemen please direct your attention to the far reaches of the room." For a moment Josephina thought it was a single voice but as it reached her she found it was actually two intertwined. "The Harlequin Brothers, Stelar and Lunaris, the stars and the moon, will now perform their death defying, hair raising feats of acrobatics! Turn your attention to the trapeze above you and watch as the hair raising hares defy gravity." Josephina looked up at the balconies where the purple and white clad harlequin hare in the sun shaped mask was standing, bathed in a spot light, clutching a trapeze bar in one hand. She nearly cursed as she looked up at the winch and the room above. A flash of movement caught her eye and she winced. She nearly spun away from the room and raced up the stairs to stop the team until after the show.

_"What's happening down there?" _Bentley asked.

"Just a little show by the Harlequin brothers... You guys need to hurry up before someone spots you through the winch hatch." She said, brushing her hair from her eyes and slipping up the stairs.

_"We'll do our best."_

**_"I'm missing the trapeze show! Aw man I was really hoping to see them perform..." _**Sly said with a moan.

_"The Murray was hoping to see it too!"_

"Relax you two, I highly doubt that this is going to be their last performance during the next four days." She subconsciously rolled her eyes as she made her way into the VIP room where the twins were waiting. They stood on the balcony, watching the performance in awe as the pair of hares were flying, swinging through the air in wide arcs fully trusting the other to be where they were supposed to be to catch them, with nothing but a marble floor and hundreds of people awaiting if they weren't. Not to mention the very sharp edges of the wings and statue that would probably impale them if they fell. "Thank you brain for those lovely images..." She muttered, joining the twins to watch. "And yet I can't look away... Great."

The two acrobats were impressive, bouncing from one trapeze to another as aerial dancers performed on the sides of the room. They spun three, four times before catching the next trapeze. Sometimes they would seem to miss only to catch one of the other trapeze bars as it swung beneath them, others they would use each other as an extension of themselves and the bar to catch one further away. Josephina was hard pressed to find any feeling more intoxicatingly thrilling than the feeling of falling. L'appel du vide, or the call of the void, had always fascinated her. The urge to throw herself off of the tallest places. Even now she wondered what it would be like to leap from the balcony and catch the next bar as it flew past.

_"Success! I've got access to not only the full of Rajan's network but the winch system above the statue!" _Bentley's shout drew her from her thoughts. _"Sly, Murray are headed back to the party, I'm going to take out that truck that's been driving around. From this point on we're staying in the ballroom until after the wings are pulled." _

"Rodger. Stay in the ballroom. We'll see you soon." The show ended to uproarious applause.

"That was awesome!" Nate said with a wide grin. "Nat, you and I should totally learn how to do that! It could come in handy as thieves."

"Know what else is handy? Not talking about being thieves in public." Josephina frowned at the white cat. "You never know who's listening, even when you think you're alone."

"Yeah, you dummy!" Nat reprimanded. "You've got to be more careful! There are undercover cops at this thing, we don't know what kind of equipment they brought with them!"

Josephina sighed and shook her head as the two started to bicker outright. They were good kids, but they had a long way to go before they were thieves, or before they were anything really. She watched them, half amused, half annoyed as Sly and Murray appeared in the doorway.

"Knock, knock. Sounds like they've found another arguing point." Sly said with a smirk.

"Don't they always?"

"True. True."

"Would you like the Murray to separate them?" Murray gave a slightly worried look at the twins.

Josephina shrugged. "Nah, they're good, but before they start shouting and trying to throw punches over trivial matters why not pull them in here and shut the curtain." The hippo nodded and without a word pulled the two into the room to give them all some privacy. "Thanks big guy. You're awesome."

Murray grinned and puffed up his chest happily at the praise and Josephina smiled. "Always happy to help!" The hippo sat down at the table happily as a waiter dropped off the continuous supply of caviar he'd ordered the first night. Josephina frowned and looked over at the bowls of food placed before Murray. His appetite was astounding. She turned to look at the twins as they finally settled down, though fuming, on opposite sides of the room.

"So, now that you two have worked out your differences, how about we finish up that dance?"

* * *

Trista and Aline sat quietly at one of the tables tucked near one of the buffet tables, watching quietly as Lindsey giggled manically. The tabby was darting around the buffet with the energy of a five year old, piling her plate with sweets and fresh fruits.

"She's certainly enjoying herself..." Aline mused, tilting her head with a small frown

"She always did like missions that included chocolate fountains." Trista shrugged. "I'd say she's a chocoholic but this is the only time she does this at big parties, you know... outside that one time we had that job in the chocolate factory." Lindsey grinned and set down the high piled confection plate small amounts of milk chocolate still clinging to her muzzle. Turquoise eyes glittering with a sugar high she tucked into the confections. Aline grimaced and pulled away from the small frenzy that was taking place only a foot from her. She was overly proud of her figure and carefully maintained it, especially when the majority of her jobs were stagnant.

"Where's Hel gotten herself off to?" She asked grimace still planted firmly on her face. The tall black fox appeared in a swirl of fabric beside the table. Her thick hair had been braided in an old viking style, carefully decorated with beads and feathers like the cloak and dress she wore.

"The ghosts of this place are not pleased... They detest this offence of their familial line. Rajan is not of royalty." The fox's eyes were dead and her face was cold. Anyone else would have been unsettled, the team however was used to her lack of emotion.

"That's just fantastic... Pissed off ghosts. That's just what we need on top of this insane waiting game that Josie's got us playing along with..." Aline sighed.

"Relax Aline," Trista rolled her eyes and glared at the red fox. "Hel will do what she can and Josie will get herself figured out."

"She didn't when Liam stole him away..."

"That was different... To be honest I don't know if we should have pulled her away from him... She was happy."

"But she was needed with us. We had to do what-"

"I know what we had to do!" Trista snapped, eyes alight with bitterness. "I know what we were forced to do..." She shook her head. "We just need to give Josie time to figure out what she truly wants."

"Well we could start with a request..." They turned to see the white ferret standing a few feet away, one hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

Tada! That's all for today guys, thanks again, and I'll post again tomorrow! Please leave a Review and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16 Operation Hippo Drop

AN: Hey Guys! So, we've made it to the heist! Enjoy!

* * *

The Gang looked to Bentley as the turtle finished the final touches on his slideshow. He nodded and flicked off the lights.

"So, this is it. I'm calling this one Operation Hippo Drop. It will take all of us in perfect synchronization to pull this one off. Sly, you'll help Murray get into position above the statue, while Josephina and the twins take up their positions inside the ballroom. Natalie, you'll request a dance with Lord Rajan. We can't have him sitting near the wings while Murray saws them off. Nate, Constable Neyla is a real up and comer in the police force, she's bound to notice if we don't keep her distracted, so it's up to you to win her over for a dance. Sly already has his dance scheduled with Carmelita and Josephina with her friend Liam. Josephina has also used a few contacts inside the party and we now have the orchestra ready to play when you four take up the floor. She's also set it up so that there will be a blackout on her signal once everyone has a partner, and then I'll use the spotlights from the trapeze show to keep the room in the dark. While you're all setting up I'll destroy the bridge to the guest house, cutting off any reinforcement's access. Then I'll set up in the van and provide air support for Murray as he carries the wings outside the gate where I'll be waiting. You four will book it from the palace, hop in the van, and we're in the next town over by the time the guards are able to make it to the ballroom from the guest house!"

* * *

Josephina smiled as she took up position in the ballroom. Nat was already chatting with the intimidating form of Rajan, and doing rather well despite her obvious fear of him, Nate was stumbling his way through a dance proposition with Neyla, Sly was just entering the room to find Carmelita and the guards had rushed to see what had happened to the bridge. Now was the time to make her move on Liam. The wolfdog was surrounded by a sea of women, all trying to get his attention, but Josephina had already sent word to her team of contacts to inform him that she was looking for him. He caught sight of her and slipped from the horde of other women, a small smirk firmly in place.

"Are you alone now Josebelle?" He asked.

"My friend has another woman in his sights tonight... Yes I am alone." Ruby colored lips twisted in her best imitation of his smirk she ran a hand down the silk of his tie, subconsciously straightening it. "Liam, I have so much I want to say to you... So many things I want to explain... but this isn't the time or the place. Right now I need you to help me."

"Help you? Josebelle, I can't-"

"Liam, all you have to do is dance with me. Just to keep the crowd distracted."

"So that's all I am to you then? After all these years?"

"You were always a distraction... That's all you could ever be allowed to be..." She looked away, knowing the pain that would be in his copper eyes. "But now... Now I'm free of that life, and you could be more. Someday we could be-"

"In the wilds of Africa, the rainforest of Brazil, or the mountains of Tibet. I remember our plans." She smiled as he gently turned her head to meet his eyes again. "And I would one day love to live our dreams."

"A family of kits and pups... living in a home of our choosing, no running, no hiding, no fear. Just one dance and one job, and we can be together."

"One more dance." He nodded and smiled.

_"Using the security cameras in the ballroom I've got a clear visual on every angle of the room. Everyone's in position Josie."_ She clapped twice and the room went dark.

Over the panic that followed the sudden darkness, she continued to clap out the beat to the Libertango that the orchestra was set to play, and soon other followed. The piano played in the still of the dark room and as it hit the overlapping notes, the four spot lights focused on the four pairs of dancers.

Unlike the previous dance, this was for show, this wasn't about romance, or eye contact or anything else. It was to impress, to draw attention. They had more range to spin and play with lifts. Liam was strong and sturdy, making the lifts seem effortless. They'd danced to this song many times . During that time they had learned how the other moved. Josephina smiled as she risked a glance up at the ceiling and found Murray steadily making his way down towards the statue. The rendition of the song that she'd found had an oboe that she felt added just the right touch to the mission, if only the gang knew about it.

Natalie was faring worse than Josephina. Rajan was several heads taller than her, and while a competent dancer he was intimidating. Though she was doing better than her brother. He'd never been very good at talking to pretty women. Especially when said women were in revealing dresses. Considering herself lucky in that aspect, Nat followed Rajan's lead as best as she could, missing several of the steps due to her partner's longer legs.

"You look familiar to me... Are you in law enforcement?" Sly smirked, unable to keep a straight face as Carmelita narrowed her eyes at him.

"I often deal with police while on the job." From her place on the other side of the room Josephina rolled her eyes at the comment.

As they came to the more complicated maneuvers of the dance Nate struggled to avoid tripping up. Neyla was a competent dancer, and she was very beautiful, making it even harder for Nate to keep up and remain focused. The song picked up in speed, and the four dances followed suit, lifts and dips captivating the audience as Murray was lifted from the room and the song abruptly ended.

"I have to go, but I'll make contact when I can." Josephina kissed Liam's cheek and spun away as the lights came back on and all around panic filled the air once more.

"The Clockwerk wings! What has happened to the Clockwerk wings?" Rajan cried.

"What? I... Cooper!" Carmelita growled and crushed the rose Sly had left in her hair, whirling on the party guests and pulling out her badge and gun. All of the other undercover officers followed suit and began to make arrests in search of the infamous Sly Cooper.

* * *

Slipping out of the party was easy. The guards were very well distracted, and with the chaos happening inside, the four thieves were able to make their way out into the streets of the palace just fine. Nate grinned and they all started towards the van and their getaway. They half jogged, half walked until they came face to face with one of the large flashlight guards who patrolled the streets.

"No guests are allowed to wander the village!" He snorted and shook his head, his voice loud and deep. "Return to the party immediately or be escorted to the guest house."

"Actually big guy we were just-" Sly was cut off as the guard's radio crackled to life.

_"This is your Lord Rajan, be on the look out for a group of thieves wandering the village! If they are spotted I want them drug back to me in pieces!"_ The guard glared down at them menacingly.

"Sly... None of us are armed and two of us are in heels..." Josephina said as they slowly backed away from the hulking frame of the rhino.

"Bentley, a little help here!" The small form of the RC Chopper appeared behind the guard and it dropped a bomb inches from him, enough to throw him away from them, but also enough to send them flying into the river. Cold, dark water enveloped her, weighing down Josephina as she landed, threatening to drag her to the bottom of the river if she didn't react. She surfaced to see the twins bobbing along a few feet ahead of her.

She knew that Sly couldn't swim and swiftly began calculating as best she could where he would have landed in the water. Turning she dove down again in search of the raccoon, surfacing with him over one shoulder and his head above the water.

He coughed and gasped violently, struggling to get the air he'd been deprived of. "Thanks..." He said once he'd regained his breath.

"Guys... There's a waterfall..." Natalie yelled over the rush of the river. In a sudden panic they all struggled against the current to make it to the bank before they went over, splashing wildly and weighed down by their clothes and fur. Gravity caught the twins first, as they were further down the river, and Josephina watched in horror as they disappeared over the edge of the falls. A pit opened up under her stomach and she caught the sound of the twin's screams as she too went over with Sly.

Hitting the small pond at the bottom of the falls hurt. The air was knocked from her lungs and she sunk like a stone into the rather deep lagoon. Darkness clouded around her and her grip on Sly slipped as they slowly descended to the bottom.

* * *

So there you go! Until tomorrow you can ponder the ending of this chapter! Please leave a review with any thoughts you might have ;)


	17. Chapter 17 The Wolfdog's Threats

AN: So guys, welcome back after that cliff hanger ;) I hope you liked that. We're moving on from Rajan for a while now, we have two levels of my own broken up with Dimitri's level before we see the Lord of the Hills again. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this next chapter before we land in... well I won't spoil that bit for you ;)

* * *

Trista hauled Sly out of the water and laid him out by the others. Fur sopping wet and a frown firmly planted on her face she shook her head. The water was cold and she wasn't happy to have ruined the pretty yellow dress she was wearing, but she'd managed to save all four of the thieves in time. They were all coughing and sputtering but alive, and that was what mattered. Josephina nodded her thanks to the otter and the team as they slipped into the surrounding jungle so her cover wouldn't be blown and the van appeared around a corner. Josie spat out small amounts of dirt and grime before sitting up on her knees and sucking in deep breaths. She watched Bentley check on Sly and the twins who had also managed to sit up on their own.

"Your aim was a little off Bentley..." She said, voice rasping and wet sounding.

"I know, I miscalculated by four decimal points..." He scowled at himself and helped Sly up. "We should get out of here. Rajan's men and the cops are sure to check this area for any signs of life." The raccoon nodded and, with Murray's help, slowly stood and made his way to the van. Josephina and the twins climbed in the back with Bentley who handed them towels.

"The Murray needs a destination Bentley. Where to?" Murray said as they started down the road again.

"Towards New Dehli big guy. There's an old hideout near there, from that job with the Firestone of India two and a half years ago... Do you remember the place?"

"Roughly. The Murray may need some directions when we get close."

"Firestone of India?" Josephina asked.

"It's a long story... One better told when you're dry and warm." Bentley sighed, a sort of long suffering sound that implied it was a story he was not fond of.

"Did the cops get Rajan?"

"Unfortunately he escaped the party disgraced and dropped off the radar... It'll probably take me time to find where he's gone as I'm almost positive he's in possession of another Clockwerk part."

"So who are we going after next?"

"I'm looking into that. I've got a few leads but... No matter what we need to start heading back towards Paris..." A petulant and frustrated moan from the front made Bentley sigh yet again. "Sly we don't have a choice. Dimitri owns a nightclub back in Paris and we have items we need that I don't want to take through the Dimension Relocator just in case it's not stable..."

"That portal thing might not be stable? Then why the hell have we been using it?" Nat snapped, pink eyes widening in panic.

"Nat calm down, with any science there's always unknowns... The Dimension Relocator might have as of yet undiscovered bugs..." Nate huffed. "Besides Bentley's items are, I'm assuming, work with any other items he's built. "

"That's... that's exactly right..." Bentley said with surprise. He quirked an eyebrow and turned to look over at the boy. "I knew you'd taken a shine to the technological aspects of a planning a job but I didn't think you'd know about tech tagging and cooperation..."

"Well I went through a phase with creating bugs and useful gadgets to help Nat and me... One of the recommended things to do was to link your devices together and create your own sort of network, so that if any one else tried to tamper with them they would self destruct..."

The pair quickly turned far too nerdy for Josephina to follow and she focused on the wings that had been carefully propped along the side of the van. By the time the van pulled to a stop she'd drifted off wrapped in the towel Bentley had given her. The gang climbed out into the narrow street they'd stopped in.

"Where are we?" She slurred sleepily, rubbing one eye as Murray unloaded several cots.

"Just outside of New Delhi." Sly responded. He looked wide awake despite the sun peaking over the horizon and his near drowning the day before.

"We drove all night?"

"Yeah, we're gonna set up shop here while Bentley figures out our route back to Paris." She nodded and he helped her from the van with a smile. "Shouldn't be here long though. Just enough to get our bearings." Josephina followed the gang inside and rolled her shoulders to try and wake up. Every surface was covered in thick dust, indicating that it hadn't been touched in quite a while. She sighed and set her bag on the floor and took in the small single room apartment.

"I'm surprised this place is still standing..." She glared at the rotting wood of the ceiling as if waiting for it to collapse on their heads.

"It's still structurally sound if you don't go on the second floor..." Bentley shrugged. "Other than that we should be fine. We've slept in worse..."

"Nat and I spent a week living under a bridge." Nate stated. "We could be in a much worse place than this. Comparatively this is five stars."

"This is a dump..."

"Better than a bridge." Josephina sighed and hung her head with a frown.

* * *

Carmelita growled and shoved through the crowd. Everyone from the innocents to the criminals was grinding on her very last nerve. The non criminal guests were in an uproar at the treatment they were being put through, the criminals were insisting innocence even though she'd arrested half of them before, and the other officers were struggling to get a handle on the situation and thus were coming to her with their needs. Cooper had humiliated her, left her looking like a complete fool with a rose in her hair and starstruck eyes blinded to the truth. Not only that but Josephina had helped him and her team had saved but not arrested them when they'd gone over the falls. And on top of everything else Rajan, the real target of this assignment, had gotten away. Teeth clenched so tightly that it was making her mouth hurt she stomped over to the still drenched otter.

"What the hell is going on with you? You had Cooper!" She snapped.

"But not his team. If we don't get his team, he'll just be out of jail before the end of the week. Besides Josie told us to follow and wait, so we wait." Trista said plainly with a straight face and bored expression. Carmelita jolted when the otter responded in Spanish and blushed as she realized she'd slipped into her first language in her anger. "I know this is difficult for you, it's new and that's never easy, but you have to trust us." Trista shifted back to English with a small smile. "We know what we're doing. By the end of this you'll have Cooper and his entire team behind bars with no need to worry about them ever getting out."

Carmelita sighed in defeat. It was rare for anyone to be able to calm her down when she was in this kind of mood, but on several occasions now the otter had been able to talk her down with ease. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Calm me down like that?"

"Did I? I guess it's just a talent I picked up when dealing with four other girl's mood swings..." Trista shrugged. In truth it was only partly honest. A majority of it had come with years of intensive, immersive, on the job interrogation training and need for secrecy. Lying and playing people wasn't a talent, it was an art form for the entire team, and Trista had mastered telling people exactly what they needed to hear to calm them down and butter them up for the rest of her crew. It was such a common thing that she didn't even realize that she was doing it anymore.

"So... What next?"

"Well we figure out where they're going next. Given their main base of operations is thought to be in Paris, my bet is that they're eventually going to head back that way."

"Of course they're headed back towards Paris." Liam smiled as he stepped up to the pair.

"Who in the hell are you?" Carmelita asked.

"This is Liam Rowe. He's an old... I'm not calling you friend... We've worked together. He's a bounty hunter, mercenary, and ex cop." Trista glared at him. "What are you doing here, you're not even on this case Liam."

"Actually, this note from Jose, and the pay check from your Captain Lewis, says I am on this case. Like it or not. Your little team just gained a valuable asset."

"More like an asset that can't follow orders unless he's the one who's made them. Liam we don't need you on this one."

"Captain Lewis thinks differently. He hired me when Josie didn't report in for two weeks in a row. Look, I don't like the idea of working with the team that ruined my relationship with Josie any more than you do, but we're currently on the same side."

"And when you inevitably change your mind? What then? Do I wake up to you betraying us in the middle of the night with a gun to my head?" Carmelita watched the pair in confusion. Clearly they shared history, but without knowing what it was they were fighting about, she had no idea how to prevent the argument from escalating.

"Inevitabley? Now that's a completely false accusation! I never betrayed you!"

"I don't care whether you did or not! Liam you're a mercenary, a bounty hunter! Your only loyalty is to money!" Liam's eye twitched as Trista invaded his space, getting only inches from his nose with her own, despite the considerable height difference.

His voice lowered and his ears fell flat against his head, sharp teeth barred as he spoke. "Get out of my face Tris. My loyalty still, and always has been with Jose, and if you think that I would _ever_ betray her, then maybe you should check the mirror because way I remember it, you're the one who dragged her out of camp in the dead of night." Trista glared at him. "Just remember that when you throw around accusations of betrayal." The pair was suddenly shoved apart as Hel stepped between them, orange eyes glowing like fire.

"Enough you two." The black fox snapped. "It is true we've never gotten along, but this is for Josie, so we need to work together. She would want that. Liam, please understand that Trista is worried about Josie, and feels that with her so invested in her role that she may once again lose herself. While with you she is more concerned that Josie may never return to us and instead leave for good this time with no one to bring her back." Trista's glare landed once again on Liam. "Tris, Liam is correct in his anger towards us. We stole Josie away from him when we had no right. Just hours ago you were saddened by that action." Liam blinked in surprise. He'd figured that Trista had felt no remorse in taking Josephina away from him. "Liam will not betray us. I will ensure it myself. Will this stow your anger?"

"Fine. But I'm watching you."

"Duly noted, now can we get back to figuring out where Josie is headed? Paris I believe we were discussing..."

* * *

"You want to do what now?" Josephina watched as Sly grinned wildly.

"We're going to sneak Murray onto the set of a full blown Bollywood Musical!" The raccoon said excitedly. "I really need to unwind a little! Come on, I'm sure we could get you and maybe even the twins on set too!"

"Eh, no thanks. But I'd love to watch you try and get Murry on the set of a Bollywood Musical."

Sly smirked. "Are you sure about that? I can see it in your eyes, bollywood is calling! It's just a heartbeat away!"

"Cooper, I have never, nor will I ever, perform any kind of scantily clad dance for you or anyone else for that matter."

"You wouldn't be scantily clad, you'd be wearing a sari and surrounded by nearly a hundred other dancers."

"Uh huh. Great. Not happening."

Sly shrugged and they all piled into the van. Murray grinned and seemed a little too excited to be wearing the fake eyebrows and mustache he had glued to his face.

"I'm excited guys, the Murray has always wanted to be in a musical!" He said with the enthusiastic gusto he always seemed to have.

"That is not something I would have thought about you..." Nate frowned.

"The Murray is like an onion, full of layers." The four in the back shared a smirk and stifled their laughter while Sly struggled to remain straight faced. Getting Murray on set was easier than Josie had anticipated and she struggled to keep quiet as they watched the hippo follow the dancers and as she'd previously discovered, sang poorly and loudly along side them. She glanced over at Sly and Bentley, watching as the raccoon struggled to keep from laughing and the turtle grinned down at the set.

The twins danced along to the music with wide grins and silent laughter. Folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the metal rope holding the catwalk up, Josephina smiled slightly and shook her head. The gang reminded her of her team in some ways. They were like brothers she'd never known she'd wanted. She sighed as the act closed and Murray joined them before the other actors could ask questions. In moments they were slipping out of the theater, stifling their laughter and grinning wildly. They returned to the hideout in high spirits, only to find the building in complete disarray. Josephina, drew her shock pistol and quietly slid out of the van, moving inside silently, checking every door and closet with Sly only a few steps behind. Ears flat on her head she glared through the darkness and the nearly invisible figure lounging on the rotting stairs.

"Liam." Copper eyes flashed open and white teeth caught the glow of her shock pistol. "What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"This is your friend Josebelle? At the party you would have had me believe he was someone important." The man's wolf traits leapt out as he slunk off the stairs and circled her. She heard Sly shift out of the way to grab his cane but didn't turn. If the raccoon was able to handle a fight on a speeding underground river of rapids he could handle a fight on solid ground just fine. Feeling very much like prey, Josephina glared at Liam.

"How. Did. You. Find. Us?" She asked again through gritted teeth.

Liam smirked. "I'm a mercenary and more importantly I'm a bounty hunter, finding people who don't want to be found is my job. Why don't you surrender and I take the lot of you in before this has to turn difficult."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He huffed in laughter. "You're out numbered Liam. Six to one."

"And I could have this place crawling with cops in minutes."

"Good luck with that with no radio pal." Sly said, breaking the intense staring match between the wolfdog and ferret. Liam spun in shock, checking his belt to find the radio missing.

"I'm impressed, I should have felt that."

"There's no need to flatter yourself, you were distracted." Sly's voice dipped low and he glared at the other man. "Leave. Now." The raccoon's tone shocked both Josie and Liam. He crushed the radio under his foot and his grip on his cane tightened. "Before I have to throw you out." Liam smirked and complacently raised his hands slightly.

"You've disarmed me." Grinning as if he knew a secret Liam slowly backed towards the door, the floor creaking as Josephina and Sly followed him. "I was testing you, next time, this encounter won't be so cordial. Threaten me again Cooper and I'll drop you before you can get close enough to hit me with that cane of yours."

"Good to know." Sly seemed used to such threats. Josephina followed the pair outside, into the slowly cooling night, her fur on edge as she watched them. She had been close with Liam, she knew _exactly _what the wolfdog was capable of in a fight. He could easily put Sly in the ground if he got the upper hand, she'd seen him do it. The trio moved further from the hideout, Sly and Josephina stopping by the van as Liam finally turned and walked away. For several seconds they waited as the man disappeared around a corner. As soon as he was gone Sly turned on Jose, the crook of his cane pointed at her and a scowl on his face.

"How do you know him? How did you know he was there?" Josephina took several steps back.

"He's an old _friend_... Partner for a while, we dated for a few months, worked a couple jobs together and then I got a better offer." Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the cane. "Now would you mind removing that cane from my face?" Sly slowly relaxed before motioning to the van.

"Let's get out of here in case your friend decides to show back up. Murray, help me load up the van!"

* * *

From that night on the gang moved constantly. Steadily making their way to Paris they spent only hours in some places, and pit stops took no longer than half an hour, which Sly was adamant about. He was slightly more on edge than he had been. Occasionally Josephina would catch him staring at her with a suspicious look, or even an outright frown. By the time Istanbul appeared on the horizon Sly had finally started to relax. They pulled into a small shop to stretch their legs and get snacks, when Bentley's computer flashed a message. The turtle frowned and narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"What's up?" Nate asked, leaning against the back of Bentley's seat.

"One of my informants found a Klaww Gang member here in Istanbul... It seems that Arpeggio has based here for the time being."

"He's the tinker of their gang right? Obsessed with flight?" Josephina asked, sliding up to look at the computer screen.

"Precisely. He's in possession of the Clockwerk brain it seems."

"Huh... Interesting."

"Very. That brain has advanced processing capabilities. Given Clockwerk's affinity for puzzles and ciphers it could be a treasure trove of information... In the wrong hands it would be a dangerous weapon. The old bird lived for hundreds of years all around the world, there has to be at least one code in that brain of his that only he knew..." Josephina frowned and glared at the image of the brain, floating in a jar of some kind of green liquid.

"How does someone even make a mechanical brain and replace their own with it?"

"The guy was crazy, who knows how he even got the idea?"

"Especially if he was from the Ancient Egyptian Era... Sign of the gods?"

"Or something that seemed like one." Bentley sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to settle down here in Istanbul for a while. I'll start trying to find where he's operating, and a hide out... Until then we need to avoid drawing attention, especially with that Liam character following us so closely."

"Now that we're in a major city he'll have ready access to local police forces, not to mention the fact that Carmelita and her team are getting close too." Natalie said, glancing out the front window.

"I have a few old favors I can call in to get us comfortable living quarters for as long as we need them." Josephina said, reaching for her phone tucked safely in her pocket.

* * *

The hideout Josephina had acquired was in a recently abandoned building tucked near the water line. Her contact had ensured that it wouldn't be disturbed until they were long gone from the premises. Settling in for another job Nat set out with Sly and her brother to gather information on the area and the operations of Arpeggio while Josephina and Murray unloaded the van. Bentley was connecting with sources of sources of sources to find out what was happening in the area, scowling as information came in slower than he wanted.

"Nat, I'm uploading a holographic marker to your thief mask imager. I need some pictures of Arpeggio's computer system and you're the only one small enough to fit through the duct. Sly, the guard patrols. I've not found a single outside source I can use on Arpeggio's system and as far as I can tell he hand maps each route... This guy's more paranoid than I am when it comes to security. Nate you're surveying key locations." He sounded somewhat tired.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine... just a little stressed with the cops being so close..." He gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead before setting aside his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just need a good night's sleep, but between the Clockwerk parts, and worrying about Sly, and that you or the twins could turn on us and betray us, and the cops, I'm just..."

"Not sleeping..." He startled at her voice as if he'd not realized he'd spoken out loud.

"Yeah..." She smiled sympathetically.

"I know how that is. It only makes things worse, and then you sleep less, and its a vicious cycle."

"One that's hard to break..." Smirking she leaned against the table.

"I know. Why don't you take a break? I've got some experience in this area, I'll compile whatever we get and have a report ready for you when you wake up." Flicking her tail she shooed the turtle from his chair and shuffled him off to his cot. Sweeping her hair out of her eyes she smirked as he swiftly fell asleep and returned to the computer to do as she'd promised.

* * *

Alright guys there you go, the next location is Istanbul. Arpeggio always felt like he could have been a great villain but they didn't give him the chance... Anyway until tomorrow fair readers! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18 Closing in Cops

AN: Hey guys! I did not realize how long this chapter is... But I'm gonna post full length anyway! So enjoy!

* * *

Liam stood and looked out at the window of his makeshift office. Tail flicking and eyes narrowed he looked out over the city he took a sip of his coffee. The sun was just starting to set. Istanbul brought back a lot of memories, but they would have to wait. Behind him Trista was scanning over her computers and forming a plan, though it'd taken her nearly three hours of convincing to finally put one together. Liam smirked and shook his head. The otter was definitely stubborn, and without word from Josie on how they should proceed she was hard pressed to make a move.

"I'm not happy." He turned with a smirk and his coffee cup halfway to his mouth. Arms folded over her chest Trista glared at him. "This is not what Josie wanted. You of all people should know how important taking down the Klaww Gang is to her."

"Well then she should be following legal methods not galavanting with a band of criminals." He shrugged and set down his mug before slipping around the fuming otter to lounge on the ugly lime green sofa.

"Uh huh, and you're not a criminal?"

"Oh no, I am."

"So she shouldn't associate with you then? By your own logic-" He gave a sigh and glared at her.

"Tris what do you want?"

"For us to follow Josie's wishes. She wants the Klaww gang, and for the first time in years it's within her reach to take them down for what they did to her mother and father."

"Well I don't think the vixen with the shock pistol would agree that that is the best course of action."

"Carmelita? Why do you care what she thinks?"

"Because I like to make allies, and if you won't be my ally, then maybe Ms. Fox will. Also she's got a temper and I'd rather not end up drooling into the carpet because she tasered me for pulling the plug on this operation. We've already got the local cops involved, there's no sense in calling it off now. The only way the Cooper Gang is leaving this city is if they're in handcuffs with a squad of officers watching their every move." Tris scoffed and walked back to her computer with a shake of her head.

"You know, Josie's gonna be pissed..."

"I'll make it up to her."

"Sure you will."

* * *

Josephina jolted awake as a hand fell on her shoulder. She sat up and glanced at the blue gloved hand leaning against the table she'd fallen asleep on.

"Coffee?" Sly asked, setting a steaming mug down in front of her.

"Thanks..."

"Did you sleep last night?" He frowned.

"Evidently a little... I uh..." She rubbed her face, sucking in a sharp breath of air to help wake herself up. "I don't remember falling asleep."

"Well Bentley's setting up the slideshow."

"Oh did he get the information then?"

"Says its almost as well organized as when he does it..."

"That's nice." She stood slowly, taking the mug of coffee with her. They walked quietly over to the small setup Bentley had waiting. The turtle was sitting quietly with Nate, talking and pointing at the projector slides.

"Oh, good you're finally awake!" He said. "That means we can get started." Josephina moved to sit down in one of the chairs, silently breathing the steam from her coffee, hoping the smell alone would be enough to wake her as she wasn't really a fan of the stuff itself. "Based off the information we were able to gather last night, I believe I have an idea on how we're going to be able to get the Clockwerk brain from Arpeggio. Now for once its not our target's guards that are walking around the city, it's the cops. Hundreds of them. And they've got this whole city locked down pretty tight. Pulling off this job, let alone getting out of here will be hard enough. So, we need to be extremely cautious in our approach. Nate you'll break into Arpeggio's mansion with Sly's help and retrieve the blueprints to his operations, while Sly bugs the upper levels of the workshop. Josie, you'll make your way to the police headquarters, we need to get an upper hand here, so you'll need to bug the chief's office. Until I have more information we're at a standstill, and with the cops so close, I'm not comfortable with a fly by the seat of our pants job, we need to extra careful with this one."

* * *

Nate and Sly slipped past a small patrol of guards as they walked past. The pair were silent moving swiftly towards the gated mansion.

"Those grounds are lit up like a pine tree on christmas morning. We need a plan." Nate said with a frown as the looked the building over from a rooftop across the street. "Any ideas?"

Sly frowned at the streets below following a wire's path to the small dome at the top of the mansion. His frown morphed into a grin, and he pointed with his cane at the wire. "We take the express route." He leapt over the edge of the building and climbed up to the opposite roof with ease, taking the wire up to the dome. Nate glared after the raccoon. Despite his natural balance wire walking wasn't exactly his favorite method of travel. Sly had a small hatch open by the time Nate made it to the dome.

_"Good work you two." _Bentley said, causing Nate to flinch slightly. He wasn't used to that yet. _"The workshop is in the east wing, near the back of the building. Sly managed to get you to the upper level where he needs to be, but you'll need to make your way down to the second floor to search for the blue prints. Watch out for the guards though. They're less likely to be lenient than the police on the streets."_

Sly frowned. "Bentley I don't know if Nate's ready for a solo-"

_"Technically this isn't a solo mission Sly. You're there if anything goes wrong. Let him learn." _Bentley sighed. Begrudgingly the raccoon nodded.

"Alright." The pair split up, Nate moving towards the stairs, Sly down the hall in search of the workshop. Silent as the plague Sly pushed open the doors to the upper level of the workshop, tail flicking slightly as he strained his ears for any sound of movement inside. Once satisfied he slipped inside and began his part of the job. "Woah..." He paused halfway through the door, staring at the room in awe. The circular wood paneled room was split into two separate levels, the office level Sly was standing in and the lower level used for building the dozens of wooden flying machines visible through the glass wall overlooking them. Blueprints lined the walls, books and papers lay in scattered piles next to leather chairs and bird perches, and small prototypes of the larger flying machines littered the desk.

The raccoon frowned at the prototypes before quickly swapping one out for a bugged one Bentley had given him. "Nate, I'm done here. Meet me on the roof when you're finished."

"Sure thing Sly." Nate nodded, even though he knew Sly couldn't see him. The mansion was huge and full of guards twice his size. Pacing himself Nate cautiously made his way down the halls. One hand clenched tightly on the small dagger he'd chosen as his weapon.

The workshop's lower level was huge. Flying machines made from paper and wood sat unused and gathering dust. His pink eyes roaming the room Nate sheathed his dagger and began his search. The workbenches were covered in wood shavings and papers, notes and scribbles and blueprints for the flying machines, even metal cogs and bolts littered the ground. Books on flight were stacked or tossed aside. Nate glanced at the safe situated to one side and slid over to it.

_"You can't open that safe without finding the rest of the clues."_ Bentley's nasally voice startled him and causing him to nearly fall head over tail in panic.

"Geeze Bentley! You nearly scared me to death!"

_"Sorry Nate. The blueprints should be in there somewhere..." _Nate's ear flicked to catch the sound of the door opening and he ducked behind one of the machines.

"I don't care if you have to use force, just get it done." The rich british accent made it to Nate's ears alongside the whirring of machinery as Arpeggio rolled into the workshop. "There whole police business is making impossible for me to get any work done. If I'm to make my plan come together I need those Clockwerk parts." Nate stared at the parrot in slight panic. He had no idea what to do.

_"Relax Nate." _Bentley said, once again causing Nate to jump slightly. _"Just give Sly a minute to cause a distraction. Based off your thief mask imager scan of the room I've got a good idea where the blueprints are. Once Arpeggio's out of the room grab them and get out of there." _Nate noded silently, his tail twitching slightly.

Sly slid back into the mansion. He wasn't sure what he was going to do yet, but he had always been good at thinking on his feet. "Bentley, have your scanners picked up an alarm boxes within the mansion?"

_"Sorry Sly, all outside sources, it would take too long for you to get to them and for me to hack them. You're going to have to cause a distraction inside the mansion, and hurry. Arpeggio could discover Nate at any time!"_

"Alright, time for some fast thinking." Sly glanced around the hall, and after finding nothing to use moved towards the foyer at a half jog. He paused at the bottom of the stairs with a frown, walking slowly to the center of the room, which was under a massive chandelier. "Where are all the guards?"

_"Sly behind you!" _The raccoon barely had time to roll out of the way of a hail of bullets. _"You're surrounded Sly! My map is swarming with guards..."_

"Well you wanted a distraction..."

_"My count is thirty but there could be reinforcements! Take them all out and that should draw Arpeggio out of the workshop so Nate can escape!"_

"I'm on it!" Sly twirled his cane in his hand. "Piece of cake..." The guards poured down the stairs and through the doors to either side of him. Slowly at first, two parrots, a tucan... But soon there were five or six swarming around him and attacking from all sides. Back at the base Josephina watched the fight on the screen. She had seen Sly fight with Carlotta in Egypt, and had seen him threaten Liam, but she hadn't gotten the chance to see him take on multiple assailants at once. He was an agile fighter, she noticed, using his speed against the slower guards and using his cane almost like a bat to keep them at arms length. It didn't take him long to clear out the thirty red lights that had appeared on Bentley's map. Panting but victorious the raccoon smirked at the room.

Josephina pulled back from the computer in shock as a red light flashed and an alarm began to sound as a dozen red dots popped up on the map, and the gold one that marked Arpeggio moved to the top of the stairs.

_"Looks like they saved the big guns for Arpeggio's personal bodyguards..." _Sly turned to the front doors of the mansion and watched as four flashlight guards walked inside, and then turned back to the stairs as Arpeggio and the rest appeared at the bottom of them.

"Well, well, Sly Cooper! This is a surprise. How quaint, you broke into my mansion and cause all this ruckus, wherever did you hope to achieve?" The parrot asked with a small frown.

"Just letting you know I was in the neighborhood. The cops are the least of your worries Arpeggio." Leveling his cane at the parrot Sly kept his cool.

"Oh my, are they really? Well now that I know that you're _in the neighborhood _I can plan accordingly... Or I could call the police right now and have you arrested."

"We both know you won't do that."

"Won't I?"

"No. You won't. You call the cops and you'll be busted too. You're a known member of the Klaww gang."

"You are unfortunately correct. However that doesn't mean I can't just throw you to the wolves so to speak. Guards escort him from my presence and hand him over to the police, I have plans to make and a world to take over! Ta!"

Getting thrown out on his tail just feet from a police patrol was close to the last thing Sly had expected from Arpeggio. He'd almost been anticipating a dungeon under the mansion. Of course for all that getting thrown to the police was inconvenient, Sly was actually glad he wasn't in a dark cell with no way out. He scrambled away from the patrol and made it up to a rooftop where he could see the mansion.

"Did Nate make it out?" He asked, somewhat tense.

_"All clear Sly. I'm on my way back to the hideout as we speak. I got the guard rotation schedule and the blueprints for the mansion." _Nate said. He was a little tired from running but unscathed and free. Sly would take that over the alternatives.

* * *

Josephina quietly glanced around the corner the police headquarters. So far she'd been successful in avoiding the patrols that were making their rounds throughout the city. Her tail flicking behind her and eyes narrowed at the small air duct she'd managed to locate along the side of the building she set to work prying it off the wall. Once she was inside the headquarters she quickly stole a uniform from the women's lockers, making sure to shut off her earpiece in case she ran into her team before stepping into the main office. The room was buzzing with activity. Interpol officers and the local police were busy handling reports, managing not only the lock-down but the other crimes happening in the city as well, and coordinating patrols.

"No, I'm not interested in reports pertaining to Arpeggio at this exact moment. Just bring me anything with the name Cooper even slightly mentioned in it. Father, half brother, distant cousin, I don't care if it's his damn mother just get me everything you've got on the Cooper clan." Josephina frowned at the familiar voice and caught sight of the back of Liam's head as she passed one of the conference rooms.

"Cooper doesn't have any family left Mr. Row. Which you would know if you'd actually payed attention when I was debriefing you. I've spent years on this case, 3 years tracking down every detail I could get on that blasted ringtail." Carmelita snapped. "He has no family but considers his gang to be his brothers. He likes pistachios as a snack, has a mild allergy to fish, he grew up on a farm in Italy until age eight when he became an orphan. Sly's been to Turkey twice, only once was for a job. You're not going to find anything on him here."

"Pistachios... Good to know." Josephina said, leaning against the doorway as the pair turned to her.

"Josie?" Liam asked in a surprised voice.

"Liam. What in the actual hell is going on here? I gave my team orders to stay out of sight and wait for my signal to move in."

Carmelita stepped forward with a small glare at Joise. "We can't keep waiting. We have the information we need to take Cooper down."

"Do we?"

"Yes. This is still my case and I believe we have enough information to take him down."

"So you know about every detail of the gang's getaway van? Because I don't yet. What about the hideout's security? Did you know Bentley sets up a full security system for every hideout just in case you find it? How about the uses of Sly's cane, or that he's not the only one armed? You know that The Murray is strong enough to lift both Clockwerk wings at once, which means he's strong enough to take on a large group of cops if he has to? Or that the newest members of the gang are a pair of agile twins who, while still learning the tools of their trade, are cunning enough to still have tricks up their sleeves? I've been with them for weeks and I still haven't learned everything that needs to be known. Yes I'm taking my time, I'm aiding them in taking down the Klaww Gang. Why? Because I can't stand by and let those murderers get away, and this is the only way we will _ever _catch them." Josephina's tail flicked and she glared at the fox before turning her attention to Liam.

"And you, I know you're behind this whole insistence. Why are you even on this case? You're not a cop."

"I was hired by the chief when _you _didn't report in for two weeks, make that three." The wolfdog said with a shrug. "Why are you here?"

"Because of your decision to tail us and then lock down this city in search of the gang, Bentley wants me to gather information about the operations here. So you've succeeded in making my job more difficult than it needed to be. You should have left this alone when Sly told you to."

"Wait a minute, you confronted Cooper?" Carmelita asked with wide eyes.

"I went to his hideout yes, to better understand who I was hunting." Liam said, eyes never leaving Josephina.

The ferret barred her teeth and her glare intensified. "That's your problem. Your see every operation as if you were hunting. Not a job, but a sport. I swear to god if you get me burned again... I will not let it go as lightly as I did the first time."

"I'm sorry you and the girls were burned because I accidentally blew your cover!"

"Accidentally? You almost got me killed!"

"Yes blame me for that too. Why don't you blame me for the time you got food poisoning?" Liam growled, ears flat against his head. "Look, what do you want? An apology? I'm sorry. Okay? I've said it a thousand times. I'm sorry."

Josie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to relieve some of the pressure building in her head. "I know you are... And I understand why you blew my cover, it was the better of the two impossible choices. Alright? I get it. But this isn't one of those times when you can just come in and take over. I need you and Carmelita and the girls to all work together to keep up, organize all of the information, and when I'm able to throw a Klaww Gang member your way, take them down. Got it? I'm sure the chief would agree that it's better to take down the Klaww Gang's operation, and if Cooper is the only way to do that without it taking the next thirty years, so be it."

Liam sighed and leaned against the table. "Alright. But we can't just pull the plug on this operation. It's citywide." Carmelita groaned in frustration but nodded.

"I want Cooper behind bars but if we can get the Klaww Gang in the process..." The vixen muttered. "I guess I would be okay with letting you do things your way for a little while longer.

"You're sure to get a promotion if we catch both." Josephina said. "Now because we can't call of the man hunt without raising suspicion, we need to create a gap the gang can use to escape and then using this bug I'm supposed to plant, feed the information back to Bentley to use for the getaway." The wolfdog and fox nodded. "Good, now I have to plant and activate this thing. Once you've got a plan for creating the gap be sure to talk about it within range of the bug."

"Got it Josebelle. Now get going before this Bentley gets suspicious."

* * *

Josephina glanced at Nate as the cat passed by with an arm full of wires and metal scrap. Raising an eyebrow she watched him set the junk on one of the tables and begin to dig through it. He frowned, stood again and disappeared to the back room for a moment before returning with a small grin and one of Bentley's bombs.

She watched him for a moment before he grabbed a hammer and chisel and began attempting to dismantle the bomb's outer casing. "What are you doing? She asked startling him as he raised the hammer above his head.

"It's just a shell... no explosives. Bentley gave it to me..." He said sheepishly. "I'm going to make one of my own gadgets."

"I see. Don't blow up the safe house."

"Sure thing."

Nate sat quietly working, frowning at the internal components of the dormant bomb Bentley had given him. He didn't consider himself a Tony Stark level genius, but he was fairly good with electronics and gadgets. Bentley had tasked him with making a magnetic device that could be used for pickpocketing. It was a side project the turtle had been meaning to get to for years but had never had time for, as bigger, better ideas came to mind.

Of course Nate didn't mind having something to occupy his hands. He'd never been able to keep them still for long, and while training with Sly had been beneficial, he needed something to keep his brain busy. Nat had always been the one who could sit and observe everything for hours before making a move, Nate had needed to keep busy, making calculations or charts or something to keep him from rushing in without a plan. It didn't always work.

Josie watched for a while as the boy pulled magnets from the bomb and pile of junk. She smirked as she remembered doing similar for weapon repairs in the field. From the other room she heard voices, warped and distorted by distance and electronics and made her way to whee Bentley was listening to the bugs.

_"We need to let some of the guards go back to regular police work. We're drawing too many resources. Let the guards along the western roads thin out and reduce the number watching the market." _Liam's voice echoed around the room slightly as he put in motion the plan they'd discussed.

_"Right away sir." _Josephina watched Bentley scribble down some notes before moving to his map.

"With the guards on the western roads and the market thinning out, that gives us ample room to make our escape once we have the Clockwerk Brain." The turtle said, going over math and the map again. "I should have a plan ready by tomorrow evening."

_"I should have a plan by tomorrow evening." _Liam's voice echoed through Josephina's head, stirring up memories in its wake. Memories of Liam lounging in a hammock, half in shade, half in sun, grinning at her as he swayed in the jungle breeze, of her and him ducked behind cover during firefights, of mothers weeping their thanks for freeing their children from dictators. One in particular stood out the most though.

_It wasn't a particularly exciting memory. She had been only nineteen when it happened, and at the time was living in a small compound in the middle of the some jungle she couldn't remember the name of. Liam had been patching her up after a bad mission, laughing at her as he always did when she got too headstrong and rushed in without a proper plan._

_"This is why we plan Josebelle. We're no good if we're dead, and now they know we're coming. You go get some rest. I should have a plan by tomorrow evening and we can take this guy down. The village will be fine." _

Josie shook her head to clear the voice from her thoughts. It didn't do her any good to linger in the past. Laughing at herself she settled down in one of the chairs.

"Anything I can do to help?"

* * *

Sly glanced over the dark streets along the western roads. His tail flicked and his ear twitched as the sound of footsteps came from behind him.

"Well, Well, Sly Cooper. I thought you'd be hiding." Sharply British but female in tone. Sly turned to look at the white tiger behind him.

"Neyla. Didn't expect to see you here." He said. The woman smiled coyly.

"Old Ironsides couldn't let you get away that easily and dragged me along with her. But there's something to be gained. I've been scouting the area and found something I think you would find useful."

"Wait you're helping me?"

"Our dance at Rajan's palace was a real riot, and Carmelita see things in black and white when there are plenty of grey areas. I know what a menace those Clockwerk parts are, and I don't want the likes of the Klaww gang having them. But before I work with you, I have to know you can keep up. Literally."

"Literally?"

"Don't fall behind." Sly barely had time to think before she was running off. He shook his head and took off after her, following at a full sprint as she wound through the streets. She was quick, and used her whip with precision to knock away guards and break anything even remotely in her way. Sly nearly fell behind several times as she leapt over rooftops and cut through alleyways. She paused in front of a wall along the side of Arpeggio's mansion. Tail flicking slightly as she pressed one of the bricks along the edge of the wall she gestured to where a hidden door opened up.

"Legally I can't enter the premises without a warrant, but a thief like you..."

"A thief like me can do whatever he pleases."

"Precisely. I saw Arpeggio bringing wood, metal and several hefty crates through here. Could prove useful." And then she was gone, taking off down the street without another word. Sly glanced at the new door and nodded, snapping a pic with his binocucom for Bentley.

_"This is just what I needed for my plan to work! Why don't you go ahead and check out what's inside. It's not on the blueprints Nate gathered." _Bentley said, excitement and curiosity audible even through the earpiece.

"You got it Bentley." The new door opened to a long dark corridor that got only darker as the door rumbled shut behind him. Moving forward Sly came to a large open room, with a rather large drop in the center and dozens of large gears spinning along the walls. Frowning he leapt to catch the rope of a crane and made his way down to the bottom of the room. He glanced around at the gears and machines in the room. Some machines were burning wood, others cutting it and several pots of melted metal worked their way through various molds.

_"This must be where Arpeggio manufactures all the gears and shapes he needs for his flying machines." _Bentley said. _"It looks like he's making a computer to store and scan the Clockwerk brain... Sly if we take this down he'll have to spend weeks trying to rebuild everything he needs to read the brain! If I can hack the crane controls then you attach it to each of those big gears, I can pull them out of place. disrupting the whole system! Just give me minute to get over there."_

Several minutes later the turtle's small frame appeared at the top of the room. Bentley glanced at the computer controls for the crane and smirked. "Oh geez, this guy may be good but he's using a old Lift O'Matic 9000. This thing should be a cinch to crack." Pulling out his laptop Bentley settled down to work his tech magic. A few lines of computer code and a two key codes later the crane was fully under his control. _"Alright Sly, I've got control over the winch. Now this thing's a bit tricky to navigate and I don't want to accidentally direct you into one of those metal vats, so you're gonna have to climb your way back to the top. The good news is there are plenty of pipes for you to climb on."_

"Oh yeah... I love a good climb for my life...!" Sly said sarcastically, looking up at the spinning gears, sharp blades and fire.

_"We don't have much of a choice Sly." _The raccoon shook his head.

"You know just once I'd like to see someone other than myself try to climb the death wall..." Sly latched onto the closest pipe with a sigh and began climbing. For this he knew patience was key, and timing was everything. Luckily, years of waiting had given him all the patience he could ever need. Making his way along narrow ledges and around spinning blades he came to the first giant gear. Bentley directed the crane a stop just over his head and he swiftly attached it to the crane, leaping out of the way before Bentley could rip it from its place. The weight was enough to get the crane to release the gear automatically and Sly started for the next one. By the time he made it to the top the pair yanked six gears from the walls. With a devious grin Bentley placed a bomb next to the crane.

"No crane, no knowledge from the brain." He said. "Now let's get out of here before Arpeggio shows up!"

* * *

Okay guys! There you go! The longest chapter yet... I have no idea why I made it so long but there you go... The next ones will be shorter.


	19. Chapter 19 The Ex

AN: Hey guys! This chapter has back story galore, and more Liam! Yay! I like him at least not sure how you guys feel... Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

Bentley grinned at his computer screens. The police patrols had indeed lessened, giving the gang a clear path for escape once they had the Clockwerk brain; which if his calculations were right, and they almost always were, would be within the next few hours. The rest of the gang was already seated and awaiting directions.

"Alright gang, we're in the homestretch. Just a few more preparations and we can get out of this nightmare of a city." He said. "Nate and Nat, you two will make your way to the armory for Arpeggio's men with Josephina. Once there Nate will need to use that new magnetic device he's been working on to lift one key from the guard out front, while Nat gets the second from one of the other guards walking around. Josie you'll be there to oversee both pulls." The ferret and cats nodded. "Sly, since the patrols have lessened in the market and the west roads, Carmelita and Liam have started to patrol the area personally. You'll need to put a tracker on both of them without their noticing. Murray, there are six alarm boxes placed around the secret entrance since we broke in, and you're the only one of us strong enough to destroy them. Take them out and we should be set up for the heist."

* * *

Nat glanced at the roof across from her own. Josephina gave her a thumbs up as they watched the guard Bentley had marked. Taking a deep breath Nat leapt from the rooftop, landing lightly behind the man. The red deer was at least two full heads taller than she was, not counting his antlers, and larger than anything she'd ever tried to steal from before. He paused adjusting some straps on his bullet proof vest, giving her the opportunity she needed to pull the key and several dozen coins from his back pocket. Looking back up at Josephina she raised up the key, earning another thumbs up before the ferret gestured with her head to join her on the roof.

"We need to get over to the munitions building. Follow me, stay close and don't fall behind." Josie said with a stern look.

Nat nodded and the ferret spun and raced off towards where Nate was getting into position. The guard was standing right in front of the door, causing the boy to frown. Nate looked up as his sister and Josie made it to his side.

"Alright, make the pull Nate." Josie said. Nodding Nate lowered the magnet device, grinning as it easily pulled the key from the man's pocket.

"Bentley we've got the keys."

_"Great. Josie, you distract the guard. I'll be there in a minute to safely remove the weapons." _Grinning Josepina leapt from the roof of the armory, landing in the guard's light, sticking out her tongue and waggling her fingers at him before taking off. He followed with an angry shout, and she grinned.

Bentley smiled slightly at the twins as he joined them. "Alright let's get these out of here." He took the keys and pulled open the door.

Josephina lost the guard rather easily, her tail flicking behind her as she slowed to a half jog. She came to a complete stop, looking out over the water. Leaning over the stone wall she sighed contentedly, a small smile on her lips.

"Josebelle..." The smile faltered and she glanced over at the shoulder at Liam.

"Liam..." Turning she froze. For a second the world was sepia colored, and she gasped. Liam stood, under a street lamp, his shock pistol drawn and ready. "Well isn't this familiar?"

"This is where we met isn't it?" He asked with a small smirk. She pulled Bentley's earpiece from her ear and shut it off before answering.

"_Met_, right... When I wanted dead in three different countries and you were hired by two of them to do ." Her eyes narrowed. "The last time we were in this position I ended up with a bullet in my shoulder."

"Well this time it's a shock pistol, Love. No chance of a bullet." He smiled and lowered his weapon.

"Pitty. It's more fun that way." His frown brought back more memories. "Oh, I've seen that look before."

"Your sense of humor escapes me sometimes." Smirking she leaned against the fence. "Since when is getting shot fun?"

"It's called sarcasm dear."

"Dear? Are we back to that now?" He asked, surprise clear in his voice. Josephina blushed and looked down at the concrete. She smiled slightly out of embarrassment.

"Old habits..."

"Josie... What happened between us?"

"Do I need to mention the bullet again?"

"You did pay me back for that one a year later. Come on Josebelle... This... This animosity can't just stem from that."

"Liam, when my team pulled me out of the jungle... I had to look at things objectively... and the attractiveness of us... the appeal of our being together like we talked... I realized that it couldn't work. Not the way things were... The lies and the death... Our relationship was like an oasis of peace in a violent desert storm." She took a shuddering breath. "The only thing we would gain from continuing it was a lot of pain. So I decided-"

"You decided it would be better for both of us to run off?" His ears flicked back and his frown deepened.

"I didn't run off! I had my orders! Another incident and they probably would have given me up to any number of the nations that wanted me dead. I stayed away because I knew that I couldn't be near you and not run away from it all again... and then when we were burned... it was just easier to stay away..."

"For you maybe..." He sighed. "But now we're face to face again, and I'm still just as spellbound as the day I met you... and I don't know if I will ever not be."

"Spellbound..." She scoffed slightly. "You always did use that flowery language."

"Guess you just have that effect-" The distinct sound of a shock pistol being fired caught both of their attention as it echoed over the city. Josie looked over Liam's shoulder and gasped lightly. She hurriedly switched her earpiece back on and placed it in her ear as she watched a pair of silhouettes vanish over the rooftops.

_"Josie where have you been? I've been trying to contact you for the past ten minutes! Sly went out to tag Carmelita and Liam with the trackers but Carmelita's been on this case too long to not notice Sly and I can't find Liam anywhere..." _

"Sorry Bentley I needed a moment to myself, I've got a lot of memories in this city, figured you guys had it covered. Just relax, I'll help Sly, where is he?"

_"Sly was able to tag Carmelita, but she's not letting up... I marked Sly with a holographic marker so you can find him, but be careful!" _

"On it." She smiled at Liam, gave a mock salute and took off after the raccoon. It wasn't hard to find Sly; all she had to do was listen for the sound of Carmelita's shock pistol and shouting.

"Get back here Ringtail!" Josie smirked at Carmelita's pet name for Sly.

"You know I like a good run as much as the next gal but today it's getting a little out of hand... Sly drop street level and find some cover... Liam's by the water's edge. I'll distract Carmelita." The holographic marker dropped down to the street followed by six or seven shock blasts. Josie took a breath and leapt in front of the fox with her own shock pistol at the ready. "Hey Carm, see you found yourself a boyfriend, too bad you just can't catch him!"

"You! You're the reason Cooper was snooping around my pockets aren't you?"

"Uh... No? That would be Bentley... I'm just supposed to bail him out if he gets into trouble. Oh and it looks like he's well on his way now, so... bye!" Carmelita growled as the ferret leapt to the side and took off deeper into the city.

"August! Get back here!"

* * *

Giggling like a madwoman Josie slipped back into the safehouse several minutes later. Murray waved to her as she passed.

"Nice work." He said. "Murray's heading out to take out those alarms and then we should be all set to get that brain."

"And get out of this city." Nat piped up.

"Thankfully." Bentley waddled over to his computers again. "I've already charted our route back to Paris. We shouldn't get trapped like this again and hopefully we'll be able to keep them a step behind from now on."

"Hopefully..." Josie said with a small grin. "So... I won't need to rescue Murray will I?"

"Murray can hold his own, and Sly would have gotten away from Carmelita eventually, but you were nearby and I knew you'd be able to help him get his job done faster." The turtle shrugged. "Sorry for all the running."

"Keeps me fit." She smirked. "Who's hungry? I'll get dinner started while Murray's out."

Murray hummed quietly to himself as he made his way through the streets. It was a habit he picked up back when he was just the getaway driver two years prior. That was before he'd found his strength.

"Hey Bentley... Is this one of those alarms you were talkin' about?" He asked, frowning at the metal box before him.

_"Sure is pal. Now, those things are tough, and once you start trying to take them out, the whole area is going to be filled with guards. The nice part about that is you can always use the guards as projectiles if there are none nearby."_ Murray grinned. He always enjoyed getting to smash stuff. It was in fact one of his four favorite pass times, and ranked just under eating and just above video games and baking. The alarms were pretty loud, drawing guards from all over the area to it, but it only took two or three solid hits to destroy the boxes powering the noise. In all it didn't take him very long to finish off the job, which gave him enough time to stop by a small shop and pick up some snacks for the gang.

* * *

Alright guys, so now you know a bit more about Josie and Liam's relationship and Josie's past. What do you guys think about it? Let me know!


	20. Chapter 20 Operation Marble Toss

AN: Alright guys, in case you hadn't noticed on this level I really, really didn't want to write it... like at all... so it's rushed and not my best work. See it changed from its original purpose as I was writing it, and I wasn't quite happy with it once it did but didn't want to write it all over again... But once this level is over (AKA this chapter) we can move on to Dimitri's level! So enjoy the last bit of this level and I'll see you again tomorrow with a section I'm overall more happy with!

* * *

"Alright team this is it... We're all set up for the heist. I'm calling this one, Operation Marble Toss!" Bentley grinned through the gloom at the gang, face illuminated by his projector. "This one's pretty straight forward. Using the secret entrance we were able to find, Sly and Nat will make their way inside the mansion's lower levels. Once inside Sly and Nate will split up. Sly will make his way to the control room, located a floor above the secret room in the basement, while Nat goes the second floor and unlocks the hatch for Josie and Nate. Josie you and Nate will take up position across the street from the mansion and wait for Sly to shut off the power. Once it's down you and Nate will have a limited time to get in, get to the workshop, grab the brain, and make your way to the secret room to meet up with Sly and Nat. The four of you will then return outside where Murray and I will be waiting with the van for the get away. Any Questions?" They all shook their heads and he nodded. "Then let's get to it."

* * *

Josephina smiled at Nate. He looked slightly nervous but was doing his best to stay focused on what mattered.

"You're gonna do fine kid." She said, patting him on the back with a small smirk. "We're in position and ready when you are Sly. Let's get this ball rolling."

**_"Initiating marble toss. See you with the brain." _**Inside the mansion Sly and Nat cautiously made their way around the smith.

"Woah... Guess the gears were kinda important... That pit's half filled with molten metal..." The albino cat said, tossing her turquoise bangs from her eyes. "Careful not to fall in." Sly smiled at her.

"I'll keep that in mind. The stairs are this way." Security had clearly been updated since they'd broken in the first two times. Lasers and spotlights patrolled the narrow hall leading to the stairs but Murray's work with the alarms definitely been worth it. They paused at the landing at the top of the first flight of stairs. Sly motioned to the second flight down another hall with his cane. "Looks like this is where we split up. Be Careful and wait for me to shut off the power before you open that hatch."

"Got it. Good luck."

"You too." Nat smirked at the security in the hall and swiftly slid through with the grace only a cat or an acrobat could possess.

_"Shutting off the power in... 3... 2... 1..." _The mansion went dark. Outside Josie and Nate watched the exterior lights of the building flicker then fail before rushing over the rope to the hatch.

"Alright Nate, you take the lead." Josephina said, as they joined Nat in the hall. Nate nodded and lead them to the workshop's lower level.

"The brain should be in here according to Bentley's calculations of probability..." He said.

"Alright. Let's find ourselves a brain."

"We're like the scarecrow from Wizard of Oz..." Nat said with a grin before moving into the room in search of her prize, humming lightly to herself as she went. Shrugging Nate followed his sister. Josie watched the pair for a moment before joining them. The brain wasn't hard to find, and with the power down it was easy enough for them to remove its jar from its pedestal.

"Ew... It's all floaty and formaldehyde-y..." Nat grimaced in distaste, holding the jar at arms length. "I don't want it... Nate you hold it!"

"I believe that's oil..." Nate said. "And I'm not carrying it. You're the one who picked it up, you have to carry it."

"But it's icky!"

"Nat you're fourteen act like it please..."

"Guys! This is not the time to be squabbling and playing pass the potato!" Josie snapped, glaring at them through the dark. "Now we have to meet up with Sly and we only have six minutes to get there.

The few guards they ran into were too busy trying to fix the power problem to even notice they were there. Sly grinned at them as they finally made it back to the secret entrance and out into the streets.

"When the power went down on the mansion the cops started in to investigate. I had Bentley and Murray move the van to a safer location. They're waiting a few blocks that way. Follow me." The raccoon said. "And nice work getting the brain."

"It's really kind of gross..." Nat said with a slight moan. "Why would anyone want someone's brain?"

"Study purposes?"

"Ew... Bentley better not dissect this thing while I'm around..."

"There they are inspectors! Those thieves stole the mechanical brain I've been developing!" The group froze and turned back to see Arpeggio standing with Liam, Carmelita and Neyla.

"Cooper! I should have known. Hands where I can see them. All of you." Carmelita snapped. Josephina locked eyes with Liam, and caught his small almost imperceptible nod.

"Sly, take the twins and get out of here." Josie said in a soft but firm voice. "I'll meet you and the gang in Paris. Don't argue, just do it." Sly frowned but begrudgingly nodded, leading the twins away at a sprint.

"Damn it! Liam, you deal with her, I'm going after Cooper." Only Josie caught the wink Carmelita gave. "Neyla come on."

Arpeggio smirked as Josie took a fighting stance. "Alright, how are we going to do this?"

"It's up to you... you're the one going to jail." Liam tossed aside his shock pistol with a shrug. Josie narrowed her eyes as he took a step towards her, one hand on the coil of rope on his side, the other reaching for the small sword he carried on his back.

"Going with that combo are we?" She asked.

"It's effective."

"Don't you dare go easy on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." They circled each other for a few moments, before Liam lunged towards her. Easy enough to dodge and even easier to retaliate against. Josie slid out of the way and caught him in the stomach with a sharp kick.

"Gonna have to do better than that!" She said with a smirk. Liam pulled back to a safer distance, but didn't stay away for long. Josie gasped as he raced towards her again and the world around her shifted into sepia tones. Time slowed with the color, and she froze in place unable to move as memories of previous fights wound around her. By the time she regained her senses Liam had slammed into her shoulder, sending her reeling.

"Come on Josebelle, you should have seen that one coming a mile away!" He called as she stood again. She groaned and rolled her shoulder. The world refocused in proper color and Josie shook her head to clear the last of the fog from her head before she was forced to leap away from another slashing attack. Dealing several direct hits from her shock pistol she smirked at Liam. The wolfdog rushed forward again, and once again the world shifted to sepia colors. Taking a deep breath Josie stepped aside as he drew close, retaliating with a quick succession of shots as he stumbled away from her and color returned once again.

Once she realized she could use the memories to her advantage the fight didn't last much longer. Josie smirked as Liam dropped to his knees panting.

"You've gotten better since we sparred last..." He said through sharp inhales. "Now... Still got enough stamina to run?"

"Arpeggio's gone. He's more interested in Sly, he's still got the brain." Josie sighed, helping him to his feet.

"If that bag of cats was gone why were we still fighting?"

"Because I just now noticed." She shrugged. "And besides if you're going to be following us around to the world you could use the practice."

"Yeah well your new friends are in the wind." She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"That is true, but I know where they're headed."

"Or not..." Josie looked up as the sound of an engine speeding towards them made it to her ears.

"I'm gonna have to uh..."

"Yeah, yeah... Make it look good." She lashed out with a sharp kick that connected just above his tail and sent him rolling. He rolled to the side, grabbing his previously discarded shock pistol as the Cooper Gang van screeched to a halt between them.

"Get in!" Nate called as he threw open the back doors. Josie grinned and leapt inside, pulling the doors closed behind her as the van lurched back into motion.

"Why did you come back for me? You should be on your way to the next city by now!"

"The Cooper Gang promise. We never leave a member behind, and while you haven't been around for long, it still applies." Sly said glancing over his shoulder with a smile. Josie's ears folded back and she frowned at the floor. While her team was close as sisters, they'd always had a _drop everything and run_ policy. This sentimentality from a group of people she'd only known for a few weeks was not something she was accustomed to, and she was unsure how to respond.

"Well, I guess I should be thanking you not questioning your motives... So thank you... For everything."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Okay there you go guys! Like I said not my best work, but I pushed through and kept writing. So I'll see you with a shiny new chapter tomorrow with Paris and Dimitri in tow! Let me know what you think so far!


	21. Chapter 21 A Nightclub in Paris

AN: Hey guys! So finally out of Istanbul and on to Paris. I feel much better about the upcoming chapters than the last three. So on with the chapter!

* * *

The lights of Paris shone bright as a dark car pulled into a small courtyard. Filled with plants and greenery that were carefully maintained it was a quiet reprieve from the city outside it. Josie jolted awake as the car rolled to a stop, and frowned at the unfamiliar interior. Bleary eyed she sat up, rubbing her head as she looked out the window she'd been propped up against to see the courtyard. A rush of panic swarmed over the fog of sleep and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. She spotted Bentley seated quietly with a laptop and dressed in a business suit and let out a small sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Where are we?"

"We're at our regular Paris hideout." Bentley responded. Josie nodded as looked around, noticing the twins reading from one of Sly's training packets, and the raccoon himself sitting quietly with a book in hand and a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. He was also dressed in a business suit and his usual hat and mask were nowhere to be seen.

"Okay... Why are you guys wearing suits?"

"The neighbors..."

When the turtle offered no more information she quipped, "Your neighbors make you wear suits?" smirking as Bentley and Sly both gave her dry looks.

"We told them we're successful but relatively unknown businessmen." Sly said in an unamused tone.

"And they bought that even though you drive a van?"

"Given the time we come and go is generally in the middle of the night they have no idea. We keep it in the garage and use one of the other cars for any transportation during the periods between heists." Bentley said as he closed his laptop and opened the door of the car. .

Stepping out of the car Josie took stock of the black vehicle and frowned. "Alright... but this is a limo, not a van."

"Correct, this would be one of those other vehicles we just mentioned."

"How did-"

"You were asleep and we didn't want to wake you. Murray got you settled."

"Why'd we switch?"

"It's six in the morning, we don't want the neighbors to wake up in a few minutes, see people in the hideout and call the cops on us. Murray'll bring the van over from the garage on the other side of the city tonight." Josie turned and looked over at the building pausing in slight shock at the old building.

"This is your hideout?"

"What did you think we spent all our time in run down shacks in the middle of nowhere and caves in the hills?" Sly asked as they make their way inside.

"Well Bentley seemed to have a disposition to caves and ll so I kinda figured..." The interior of the hideout was clean and modern, stairs went up to the second and third floors, and a second set went down to a basement level. Bentley waddled over to a work station situated next to the sitting room and set his laptop down with a small frown.

"I'll go make up the guest room... We only have two beds in there so either someones sharing or someones on the couch until we can order another." Bentley said.

"Or until we find the next Klaww gang member." Sly added.

"Oh yes how could I forget about that?"

"This is your guyses place?" Nat asked as her and her brother stepped inside. "Not exactly what I was expecting from three guys who live together..."

"Bentley's finicky like a wild cat..." Sly said, loosening his tie with a small frown. "He hired a designer to get this place to his standards and demands we clean or he takes away the coffee pot..."

"Isn't that kind of hurting himself?" Nate asked.

"I only drink coffee when I'm working long hours. Which up until recently was only one or twice a _year_." The turtle gave a small glare a Sly over the top of his glasses before pushing them back into a more comfortable place. "So far in a month I've done it four times."

"Are we going to have this argument about the Clockwerk parts again Bentley?" Sly demanded, ears folding back against his head.

"We were almost caught Sly!"

"That could have happened at any time!"

"No it couldn't have. Carmelita brought in back up. She's never done that before, something's not right!"

"She almost caught us in tibet six months ago."

"You don't want to see it fine, but I'm not going to just drop this. I'm going to look into it." Josie's stomach dropped. If Bentley looked too deeply into Carmelita's assignment, the whole operation could be compromised. Trista was excellent at making information disappear and reappear where she wanted it but Bentley was a master hacker, even if Tris was able to catch him a single slip of code and he'd know everything.

* * *

Bentley didn't end up having time to dig into Carmelita's assignments. He'd gotten swarmed with tips on a hip new club that was run by Dimitri Lousteau and that had been enough to get his attention away from his concerns for the time being. He'd spent several hours alone bugging a painting, leaving the rest of the gang to wait. Sly and the twins sparred in the training area of the basement, Josie did yoga, and Murray tended the garden.

Josie sat on her yoga mat in the courtyard, watching the hippo work in confusion. He hummed happily to himself as he watered the plants and dug out the weeds and seemed to be completely at peace in the task. She watched him leave to a small shed off to the side of the courtyard and pick up a planter.

"Hey, big guy... wanna explain the flowers?" She asked as he returned with the planter and began to fill it with dirt for the pink flowers he was getting ready to plant.

"The Murray is a man of many hobbies." The hippo said simply, smiling at her for a second before returning to his plants. "Flowers are the closest thing thing to a pet I can have because Bentley is allergic to cats."

"Cat person are you?"

"Yeah... Sly want's a dog but we're gone so often that we'd have to hire someone..."

"Or Bentley could make something to take care of it. He's brainy, he could do it." Murray laughed.

"Bentley doesn't like animals all that much..." Josie smirked and returned to her yoga.

"You could always get a fish."

"I tried that once but it didn't last long. So I took up gardening. So long as I don't plant petunias Bentley's okay with it."

"Allergic to petunias?"

"Yep." Murray nodded and brushed the dirt off his hands. "Hey, are you hungry? I think I'm gonna make some lunch."

She smiled. "Sure, I'd love something to eat big guy." Sly slipped around Murray as he exited the hideout and he smiled at Josie.

"That does not look comfortable." He said.

"Only because you're a guy." She unwound from the position she was in with a small sigh. "So what's up?"

"Nat's asking for a lesson with you. She said she wanted a few pointers from another woman..."

"Oh? Okay, I can do that... uh... Is she downstairs?"

"Yeah. I need a couple hours of sleep before heading out. Bentley's finally ready to move. He needed to de-stress."

"This whole... obsessing over a forgery is his version of de-stressing?"

"No his version of de-stressing is making a card counting formula that he wants to try out in Monaco the next time we go. It took him all of six hours to get the formula hammered out."

"I see. A few days of downtime would be nice..." Sly brushed the back of his head and frowned at the pavement as Josie stood again and rolled her mat.

"Yeah... I know we haven't had much downtime since this whole thing got started... It's not normally this, er, hectic, you know? We normally have more time between jobs."

Josie paused halfway to the door, turning to look back at the raccoon with a raised eyebrow. "Sly Cooper, if I didn't know any better I'd say that was an invitation to stay when this is all over."

"Only if you want to August."

"And here I thought you'd forgotten my last name." Sly smirked.

"You underestimate me."

"Now that would be a mistake on my part if I did."

* * *

Josie glared at her reflection as she adjusted the leather vest she'd slipped into. Soft tan leather and fringe, form fitting and more than a little restricting.

"Bentley, I just want you to know that I'm only going to this club because you need insider intel and don't like crowds." She said flicking her tail with a small frown at the mirror again.

The turtle nodded and watched her adjust her belt and carefully hid several small, flexible throwing knives along the inside. Josie grinned as she noticed the car parked in front of the hideout.

"Cooper, you have a very fine taste in vehicles." She said running a hand over the sleek black hood of the Jaguar. Sly smirked and tossed her the keys.

"Just make sure you get it back before midnight."

"Oh sure thing _dad_." She rolled her eyes and smirked. "I'll try not to be out too late." Pulling up to the club Josie looked up at the giant Peacock sign with a grimace. Despite the around the block line, she wasn't looking forward to going to the club. It wasn't exactly even her favorite pass time. The music was always too loud, the dance floor crowded and the men overly drunk. Stepping out onto the curb she put on her best, coldest, movie star smirk and passed the keys off to the chauffeur with an aloof half glare.

"Don't scratch the paint." She said, walking to the red velvet rope and glaring at the bouncer the whole walk up. The warthog nodded in approval and unhooked the chain to let her through. "Good boy." The inside of the club was just as crazy as the outside. Patrons from all over the city were mixing, mingling and dancing their way through conversations they could barely hear. Lights flashed in an array of colors bright and bold and in time to the music that rattled the floor.

"Oh good... There's a disco..." She said, nose wrinkling in disgust at the signs directing her to the various parts of the club.

_"Josie the music is too loud, I don't think the mic will be able to pick up anything while you're in there." _Bentley said in her ear. She grimaced, even he was hard to hear over the general noise.

"Don't worry Bentley. You're not missing out on anything..." She muttered to herself.

_"Luckily the camera in the choker you're wearing should get everything we need visually."_

"Good to know." Winding through the crowd she paused at the bar, ordering one of the overly flowery drinks that were available and turning back to look over the lay of the room. Bouncers stood at attention all around the room, a majority of them warthogs, and all of them packing some form of weapon inside their jacket. The VIP section caught her attention almost instantly. It was a large alcove to the far side of the club with more of the red velvet rope blocking the entrance. A marine iguana sat with his arms around two bunny women, a drink in his hand, and the most horrid green suit Josie had ever seen in her life. She'd seen him at Rajan's party, Dimitri Lousteau, the man Bentley was looking for. A hand pressed to her shoulder and she turned, grinning as she recognized the woman attached to it.

_"Josie? Joise? What's going on? The camera's shut off and I can't get it back up." _Bentley cried.

"Relax Bentley just ran into an old friend." She said into the small mic attached to her wrist. "I'll keep some notes handy and to spare you the headache from this awful music I'm initiating radio silence." She shut off the mic and the earpiece and grinned at the orange tabby standing beside her.

"I take it the operation is still going well?" The cat shouted over the noise.

"As well as they can when a paranoid turtle is the mastermind... Why are you here?"

"Let's find somewhere quieter to talk." They moved from the main club area into the dark jazz bar. Lindsey pulled Josie to a table off to the side and near the doors where Tris, Aline and Hel were sitting.

"So that's why you knocked out the camera..."

"Had to. Sorry if Bentley gets suspicious. I know you've had to go quite a lot." Tista said with a small smile.

"He'll understand. I explained the need when I was in the police station away as a precaution against any measures the cops had to detect such things. And the conversation with Liam as needing some time to myself. This isn't all that different, the music was loud enough that I could barely hear him and he couldn't hear me without the separate mic on my wrist."

"Oh... Good."

"So why are you here? Must be big if you went through all this trouble to make contact."

"We scoped this place out as soon as you sent us the message about Dimitri Lousteau." Trista pulled a folder from her purse and slid it over to Josephina. "The building itself is rather large. There's this room which is one of the two separate Jazz rooms, and the Disco Tech in the back and the nightclub also owns this small theater down the street." Josie looked over the pictures and maps with a frown. "But the really interesting stuff is underground. The building is supplied by its own water system, and has its own computer network, and below the club is a printing press using the Clockwerk tail feathers as printing plates."

"We knew about the press, and the network, but I don't think Bentley realized how big this place actually is... or that it had its own water system"

"I was able to get blueprints for the building, as well as alarm information and directions to get to the printing room for pictures."

"I'll put the directions to use."

"We also have been doing our fair share of spying on Dimitri. He's a lazy forger with a taste for women, fine art, and crappy dance music. He learned his English from music videos so just be aware of that if you run into him..."

"From what I was able to get when I was tailing him earlier he's gotten nervous since you and Cooper took down the other three members of the gang. He's been hiding on a boat when he's not here at the club, and tells the guards to ring the bell when it's clear." Lindsey interjected, pulling out one of the pictures of the boat.

"Clear from what?"

"I'm guessing followers? Thieves? I'm not sure what he's so afraid of other than you guys swooping in taking the tail feathers."

Hel turned to Josie and frowned, orange eyes glowing slightly with a pale bluish white around her irises."I was able to make contact with several local spirits in the theater and they say Dimitri came in and put in a whole bunch of security inside but none of it was for the theater itself. A little digging later and it turns out he wired a bunch of the security in the printing press room to the security in the theater. And trust me if the security in that place is any indication, you're going to have a grand time getting into there."

"I'm sure Bentley will come up with something. Thanks for the intel."

"They say that it's there pleasure. The current actors are two bit actors who shouldn't be allowed near the stage and the ghosts hope that if you get rid of Dimitri someone who actually knows talent will come in and hire someone decent to perform there." The black foxes' ear flicked back and she glared at the space above Josie's head. "Fine, I'll tell her. The Opera Ghost says that you remind him of his lost love and if you enter the theater he will drop a chandelier on your head."

"Oh that's kind..."

"He's not pleased with the theater's current state... I should try to calm him down before he does something drastic like burning it to the ground like he did with the last theater. Excuse me." Hel stood and slipped out of the jazz room, still conversing with the spirit.

"Anything else I should know?"

"The guy singing is really cute?" Lindsey asked in a dreamy tone, staring at the man on the stage.

"Lindsey... focus."

"I like it when he smiles..."

"Linds- Oh never mind..." Aline giggled. "Flying Fox boy _is _cute."

"Oh not you too." Trista snapped. "Guys come on!"

"I'm only here because I didn't want to stay in the flat with Liam and Carmelita. I'm allowed to goof off and Lindsey did her part so we're all good. Besides if I have to look at that awful green suit a second longer I'm going to start tearing out my hair and we all know how much I love my precious hair."

"You've made it clear in the past, yes."

"Good then I'm going to oggle the pretty flying fox singing _Always on My Mind_ while looking like he should be in a punk band."

Josie rolled her eyes and stood. "Thanks for the information guys. I'll make contact when I have a moment."

"See you soon Josie."

"I'm gonna go snoop around for myself to get a feel for this place. See you around."

* * *

Josephina glared at the disco ball as it spun over the dance floor. She hadn't wanted to come in to the Disco Tech, but upon talking to Bentley after leaving her team she'd found herself begrudgingly making her way to the disco bar. Her ears folded against the music and nails biting into her palm she walked through the room with the camera in her necklace once again working and recording everything. The room was surprisingly crowded, but thankfully it was quieter than the other nightclub. That of course didn't mean that the music didn't frey Josie's nerves.

_"That disco ball could prove useful... It looks like it's only connected by a few pillars. That would be relatively easy to bring down."_

"Bentley you blew up a bridge, this should in fact be a piece of cake." Josie said softly. "Can I get out of here now?"

_"Get a few pics of that office and then you're home free."_ She could practically hear the smirk on his face.

* * *

Okay guys! So I feel I should explain the whole cat and dog pet thing... The game already shows that there are non sentient animals in the world, i.e. the elephants in Rajan's level, so I figure there are non sentient animals and non sentient animals. Don't ask me why they don't have the same brain power... I'm sure I'll come up with something for that at some point. Anyway, please leave a review, they help me stay focused!


	22. Chapter 22 The Opera Ghost

AN: Hey guys! Dimitri is both incredibly fun to write and surprisingly difficult... I hope I got his character right in this one. Let me know!

* * *

Dimitri Lousteau was a walking talking eyesore that bellowed smoke. Josie grimmaced as he passed by her assigned waiting place. Sly was on the roofs, the twins at the next two intersections ahead and she was currently sitting at a late night cafe with a cup of coffee and her shock pistol tucked against her inner leg.

"Woah! Lookin' at you foxy lady!" The repulsive reptile called as he passed. "Sexy in the moonlight! Hundred Watts!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She snapped with a glare.

"Super star baby. Super Star!" Dimitri grinned as he finished off his cigarette and tossed it aside before lighting another and moving down the street.

"Nate he's headed towards you, Nat move up to the water tower plaza. I've been made, heading back to the hideout."

_"Alright moving forward."_Nat said.

**"If he hits on my sister the way he just did with you, I'm gonna punch him." **Nate growled.

_"Just relax Nate, Sly's nearby if anything happens." _Bentley said. Sly leapt to a nearby rooftop, gave Josie a small salute and took off after the iguana. Nate stood at the next intersection and waited as the lizard passed by his hiding place.

**"Nat he's headed towards you. I'll join Sly on the rooftops." **Nodding quietly to herself Nat slipped around the water tower, watching as Dimitri appeared down one of the side streets and strolled over towards the waterfront.

_"You won't be able to see Dimitri's doing from there... Try getting closer."_ Bentley said in her ear.

_"Okay, I'll try..."_ She made her way around the two thugs who were patrolling the area and quietly made her way down the steps to find Dimitri stopped at a door. _"The code for the door is 7138. Not sure what's behind it but it sounded like heavy machinery."_ She said as the door closed behind the man.

_"I'll send Murray incase its the water pump for the night club." _

* * *

The theater was busy. Dozens of people were shuffling into their seats and chatting. Slipping in through the upper doors and looking over the room Josie leaned over the balcony.

"I'm in position Bentley."

_"Alright. See those boxes on the walls?"_

Yeah?"

_ "Those control the security of the printing press room. Now I need you to get up to the top of that chandelier where the controls are and insert the splice clip so that I can shut them down."_

"Sorry pal, but those fans are spinning way too fast to walk on... And the play goes on in like three minutes."

_"The fan controls are over there but you'll have to snatch a couple of keys from the guards."_

"Guards in a playhouse? What's Dimitri trying to hide?" Bentley didn't respond and Josie hadn't really expected him to. The lights dimmed and Josie frowned as she spotted the lights of the guards quietly bobbing along the back area and around the tables below. She counted at least six lights indicating the keys. With a small sigh she slid through the darkness along the upper balcony, swiftly grabbing a key from one of the bouncers as he passed. The backstage was bustling with activity. Actors shuffled and whispered softly among each other as one missed a cue and a prop went missing. Josie rolled her eyes. She didn't miss that part of theater. Making a second pull as she slipped past the star dressing rooms she ducked behind a rack of costumes. The leading lady stormed past in a huff and sat down at one of the mirrors. Josie grinned as she spotted the glow of a key in the woman's pocket.

The ferret straightened herself out, and slipped on one of the stage crew's spare tee shirts before walking up to the powdered up pig.

"What an absolute disaster!" The woman snorted, furiously brushing on another coat of make up. "Look at me! It's only the first act and already those imbeciles are ruining my good name with their pitiful acting display. You," She glared at Josie in the mirror. "fix my wig before the cue, that clout ruined it with his blundering hands." The woman made a disgusted noise as Josie carefully pinned the wig's curls back in place and skillfully slipped the key from her pocket.

"Well... Carlotta both on and off stage..." Josie said as soon as she was able to escape the women's clutches.

_"Are they performing Phantom?" _Bentley asked.

"Yes..."

_"Who's playing Christine?" _Josie frowned, moving to a secluded spot to wait for a guard to pass.

"I don't know!" She hissed. "Sierra something..."

_"Sierra Boggess? She's here in Paris? And I'm missing it?" _Josephina raised an eyebrow at the turtle's distraught tone.

"Musicals? Really?"

_"Oh come on! Phantom of the Opera is a beautiful tragedy! And so what I happen to enjoy a little theater?"_

"Just saying it's not exactly what I expected... I thought you were science minded not arts..."

_"I can enjoy the arts just as much as anyone!" _Josie chuckled softly, slipping around a corner to to grab another key.

"Relax Bentley. I like a good play as much as the next person." She ducked past a stage hand and made her way up to the catwalk. The stage manager paced a small space above the stage with a frustrated look about him. It took her a moment to match his pace but made the pull easily. She slid back to the audience quietly moving past the tables and the audience to find her next two targets pacing around the room together. Pinching both keys was slightly more difficult, as she had to wait for them to pass the very back of the house to grab them, but with patience she finally had all of the keys she needed. Climbing back up to the upper balcony she made her way to the fan controls and swiftly shut them down.

_"Good, now the controls are on top of the chandelier."_

"Oh yes... On top of the chandelier because that makes sense and is also the absolute _safest _place I could possibly stand during a production of _Phantom of the Opera..._" She rolled her eyes but leapt to climb up the ropes holding up one of the fans.

Josie frowned as she placed the splice clip into the controls and Bentley gave an almost manic laugh.

"Please tell me you're not planning what I think-"

_"The Opera Ghost lives!" _The turrets sprang to life, spraying bullets into the two boxes on either side of the stage and Josie had to leap from the chandelier as it slipped from the ceiling and crashed into the stage with a loud clatter of glass, twisted metal and splintering wood.

"Give a girl some warning next time Bentley!" Josie said over the shouting that was taking place below her. Part of her was just glad it wasn't a candle chandelier.

* * *

Short and sweet today guys. I'll see you tomorrow with another chapter. And if you guys are enjoying the story so far or have any thoughts you'd like to share, leave a review! I really can't tell you guys how much your reviews mean to me!


	23. Chapter 23 Disco Fever

AN: Hey guys, not much to say about this one. I enjoyed writing the twins in this one... I don't know why...

* * *

Sly glanced at the skyline with a small, contented sigh. The sound of boots caught his attention and he turned to see a familiar face walking towards him.

"Constable... A pleasure to see you again." He said as he turned back to the city below them.

"Hello Sly." Sly watched Neyla from the corner of his eye, suspicion filling his thoughts. "I thought I might find you here."

"To what do I owe the visit?" He asked.

"Oh... Nothing much... I happened to find a key to a back door to the nightclub. If you're interested that is..." Sly smirked as the woman rounded him, her tail flicking over his legs seductively.

"And what's it going to take to get that key?"

"Well you kept up pretty well in Istanbul, but I'm still not convinced." She purred in his ear. Sly smirked.

"Lead the way."

"Don't fall behind." As with their previous run around Neyla took him in a winding path of destruction, taunting guards and skirting around rooftops and through alleys before she came to a stop in a small courtyard. "This is the back entrance to Dimitri's disco tech. Now legally I can't enter the premises without a warrant but a thief like you..."

"A thief like me can do whatever he pleases." Her lips curled in a devilish smile.

"Precisely. Do let me know how it goes." She said, sliding past him with her tail once again brushing his leg as she passed. Sly watched her leave before looking at the building before him.

**_"Bentley, please tell me that I'm not going to have to go in there... I can't stand disco music..."_**

_"Not to worry Sly, that'll be my job." _Sly could practically hear the smirk on the turtle's face. _"Come on back to the safe house and I'll gear up." _Pocketing the key Sly started the walk back to the safehouse. He smiled at the moon shining over the city. Paris was truly his favorite city. Out of the ones he'd been in that was. Bentley met him outside the safe house, looking slightly perturbed.

"Sly, you deal with it." The turtle snapped, taking the key from Sly and stalking away with a dark cloud around his shoulders.

"What's-" A crash from inside cut him off and he quietly made his way inside.

"I'm not joking Nate! Give it back!" The living room was a mess, one lamp broken, the couch on its back, and Natalie was glaring at her brother, who was standing just out of her reach. Her fur was bristling and it took Sly a moment to realize that Nate was holding a laptop and grinning like a mad man.

"Oh look who's online. Julien Thayers!"

"Nathan Morgan Ayers give me my laptop right now!" Nat blushed bright red and her glare intensified.

"Uhoh... He says hello."

"Don't you dare reply to that!" Nate leapt out of the way as his sister as she lunged forward to catch him, narrowly missing his shirt as he climbed over one of the arm chairs. Murray stood off to the side, near the kitchen with a worried look on his face and Josie struggled to keep herself between them.

"Both of you need to stop this right now!" She snapped as Nat dogged around her.

"Dear Julien..."

"Nate! I swear I'll kill you if you send even one word to him!" Sly rolled his eyes and caught Nate by the the collar as he passed and Josie was able to grab Nat before the enraged cat got anywhere close to her brother. Taking the laptop from Nate and passing it off to Murray Sly glared at the pair..

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"He stole my laptop!" Nat growled. "He had no right to touch my stuff."

"I'm your brother! I have to screen the guys you're interested in!"

"It's Julian, Nate. You just want to annoy me."

"How about we start with who Julian is." Sly said.

"Julian Thayers, he's a guy we met when we first came to Paris. He helped us get on our feet here... Taught us French, helped us learn about the city, gave us a place to stay with his thief network."

Nate groaned. "He's got a gang of 20 or so boys and girls who are pickpockets and con artists all under the age of 18... Julian himself is only 16 and I think he was the oldest... It's like living in a modern _Oliver Twist_..." He rolled his eyes. "Nat was enthralled, I was less than impressed with it all."

"You just don't like Julian because all the girls fawned over him." Nate didn't respond, simply glaring at his sister. Sly sighed and released Nate's collar.

"Look, I don't care if you have a crush Nat, and Nate I don't care if you're jealous. You two need to take some time and calm down. Nate don't take your sister's things, both of you get this mess cleaned up and apologize to each other." The twins grumbled in apology before setting to work cleaning the living room as they were told.

Josie smirked as she and Sly moved into the kitchen with Murray. "I've gotta say Sly, I didn't know you had a parental streak in you like that." She said, taking the laptop from Murray and setting on the table.

Sly sighed. "Someone's gotta make sure they stay out of trouble..." He said. "I'm gonna go check on Bentley..." Josie watched as the raccoon moved to Bentley's office, looking tired.

* * *

Bentley wasn't all that surprised to find the Disco Tech empty. Especially when he was able to get past the security gate to see the interior. Grimacing he looked up at the giant disco ball before a grin slowly spread over his face.

"Oh you're perfect!" He said. "And hanging on the ceiling with only a few pillars. I was expecting more of a challenge..." Moving up to one of the pillars he looked it over. It would be better if he could detonate all of them at once, he could even do it remotely to avoid detection. Nodding to himself as he made up his mind he quietly set to work setting the charges it would take to bring down the disco ball.

_"How are you holding up Bent?"_ Sly's voice broke his concentration for a moment and startled him as he set one of his explosives.

"Geeze Sly! Couldn't you have waited until _after _I placed the charge? One wrong move here and I'm turtle shell soup!" He snapped.

_"Sorry Bentley..."_

Sighing again the turtle returned to his work. "It's fine. What do you need?"

_"Just checking in on you... Is everything going alright?"_

"Fine... Just fine... If I can take out all the structural supports for that disco ball, the force of impact should knock the peacock sign out front loose from its moorings."

_"And that will do what exactly?"_

"Trust me Sly, it's a crucial part of the plan."

_"Alright I believe you buddy. Let me know if you need any assistance."_

"Will do." Moving to the next pillar, Bentley felt a rush of accomplishment. Two years ago he never would have even considered leaving the van or the hide out for work like this, he'd even learned how to fire a crossbow! He paused as he came to another security gate, ducking into the shadows as a guard approached it. Security was pretty relaxed in the Disco Tech, four guards total and Bentley had already knocked out two of them. The third went down with little problem, and the fourth moments later with a dart in his shoulder. The last two pillars took only a few minutes to set up the charges for, and Bentley moved outside at a sprint. He was three blocks away before he detonated the charges, and he still felt the force of the disco ball hitting the dance floor. Sirens filled the air shortly after and Bentley smirked.

* * *

Setting up the final preparations for the heist only took about an hour. Murray went out to take down the last of the security around the area, the twins had calmed down with Nat quietly sitting by the window conversing with Julian, and Bentley watching Murray's progress in his corner. Josie had gone out with Sly to do one last look around to see if the broken alarms had increased security on the nightclub, but it was just as busy as it had been and the guards were still in their original positions.

"Looks like we're clear on the guards. The patrons might be a different story though..." Josie said as she watched the front doors.

_"I've already taken that into account. Don't worry, we'll be fine." _Bentley responded. _"With all of our meddling Dimitri is closing the club tomorrow evening to do repairs to the Disco Tech, as well as the theater." _

"That's why you dropped the chandelier..."

_"Partially." _She could hear the grin on his face.

"You just like to destroy things don't you?"

_"It's good stress relief..."_

Uhuh... Anything else you need us to do?"

_"Get a good night's rest?"_

* * *

Alright guys! Short, sweet and mostly to the point. Until tomorrow my dear readers!


	24. Chapter 24 Operation Thunder Beak

AN: Oh my gosh guys I'm so so so sorry! I totally spaced on the chapter today! So here it is, a late but out!

* * *

Josephina stepped out of the guest room rubbing her hair with a towel and a contented look on her face. She paused and sighed as Bentley flicked on the projector in his office.

"Can't we do dinner first?" She moaned as the turtle motioned for the rest of the gang to join him.

"No time. We'll eat on the road." Bentley said. Once everyone was seated he motioned to the screen. "Alright gang it's time for... Operation Thunder Beak! First Murray and I will shut off the water to the fountain outside the nightclub before making our way back to the hideout to load up the van. Dimitri is sure to send someone to get the repair truck to fix it. Sly will move in and steal his key, making his way back to the front of the club to give the keys to Nate and Nat who will go and fetch the truck. Sly you'll then make your way up to the top of the sign and wait for the twins to fire the truck's harpoon up to you and attach it to the sign. Once that's done you two will come back to the safe house to assist Murray and me. Josie you'll be on hand to take care of any guards who get too curious. With the bolts holding the sign in place loosened or missing thanks to the disco ball, the sign should come down with a tug from the truck, creating an opening into the printing press room. Sly will rush in, grab the tail feathers and make his way back outside and meet us in the van so we can get the heck out of Paris!"

* * *

At this point Bentley had learned how to cope with the nerves of a heist. Two heists in the field behind him and dozens of others in the van had taught him to channel his fear. This however did not mean he wasn't still shaking in his shell. Murray nodded with a firm grin at him as he did one last check of his equipment.

"Alright chum, lets get to that water tower." The hippos said. Bentley sighed slightly but nodded and led the way through the streets to the water tower in question.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to blast my way inside. Murray can you toss me up there?"

"Sure thing Bentley!" The turtle winced at the volume of Murray's voice.

_"The twins are in position, Sly's ready and waiting and I've taken up position in the plaza to wait for your go ahead." _Josie's voice said in his ear.

"Alright, I'm almost inside the water tower." Bentley quickly set the last charge with a small grin as he leapt back down to detonate the small ring of explosives. They went off with only a minor explosion and Murray tossed him back up to the now empty rim.

Sly watched the fountain slow then stop completely with a small grin. His tail flicked and his attention turned to the door as he waited for the repairman to come out. It only took a few moments for the man to step out and start down the street. It took Sly even less time to leap from the rooftop, catch up and snatch the key. Nate nodded as the raccoon returned to the plaza and passed the key off to him.

The twins raced down the side street towards their objective and Josie shifted to watch Sly climb up to the top of the peacock sign.

"I'll drive, you man the harpoon." Nate said as he and his sister came to a stop by the truck.

"Why can't I drive?"

"Because I want to?"

Nat glared at her brother. "It's a stick shift... I'm the one who drove dad's old pick up back home." She smirked.

"Okay how about because I'm the one with the keys I get to drive the truck?" Nate said as he climbed in the drivers seat. Nat growled but slid in the passenger seat.

Sly watched the truck pull up in front of the club and stood to his full height as the harpoon flew towards his left.

_"You are the absolute worst shot I have ever seen..." _Nate snapped as Nat took aim again.

**_"Well you could have fired the harpoon if you'd let me drive!" _**

Josie rolled her eyes and looked worriedly around the plaza for any sign of trouble. Sly caught the next shot and attached it to the sign ready to slide down to the truck when he spotted several guards racing towards the truck.

_"Josie, looks like the guards are on to us!"_ He said leaping down the rope and landing on a rat as the ferret burst from the shadows tangled with another. Nat screamed as a rat flew into the windshield of the truck and Nate threw the truck in reverse, yanking down the sign with surprising force.

_"Behold the beauty of Gravity and Inertia!" _ Bentley said.

"Real subtle Bentley!" Josie snapped as she knocked away another rat. Sly winced as a frog him him square in the chest with a solid punch, and sent him flying backwards over the edge hole made by the sign. "Sly!" Josie leapt forward, slamming into the last guard and looking over the ledge. "You two get back to the safe house I'll help Sly." The twins nodded and took off. Taking a deep breath Josie leapt down to join Sly, helping the raccoon stand. "Are you alright?"

"A little worse for wear but I've handled worse... Come on, the printing press room is just through this tunnel..." Sly shook his head to clear it and the pair made their way up to the printing press itself. Josie grimaced as she spotted Dimitri standing beside his press.

"So... raccoonus doodus and little chica... you're like totally bumming my house up and bringing me down. So very uncool." The lizard said. "Why can't you let birds and bees be free bro?"

"Little chica?" Josie mouthed, frowning at Dimitri in confusion.

"Listen Dimitri, you have no idea what you're messing with here. It'll bring more than your house down." Sly growled, eyes narrowing.

"Look bro I see that you are a... tough cowboy." Sly gave Josie a confused look and she shrugged. "And the lady she is like a... a damsel in distress no?"

"No." Josie snapped.

"You both have taste, style vision, are connoisseurs of finer things... Like me. I'm sure three cats in a bag like us can work something out yeah? We smoove yeah? See the money, you like the money. You can have all you want, I can-"

"No deal Dimitri. You and the rest of the Klaww Gang have to be stopped, I won't let another family be destroyed and I won't let Clockwerk see the light of day ever again! Just hand over the tail feathers and-"

"What is this about clocks dudette? Have you no vision? Are you hearing what I beam to you twos?" Dimitri snapped. "You think you have juice? Don't show me a little mind when talking about such big things... You think you can swing the bat? Show your bling and let me shine you!"

"I have no idea what you just said... and your suit sucks!" Sly said. Dimitri gave a cry of outrage.

"That's it, let's dance!" In a flash of pink light he was gone, with Sly and Josie on his heels. Josie shoved Sly behind some glass barrels filled with what she assumed was ink, as a pink bolt flew over their heads. Her shock pistol hummed to life and she stood, motioning for Sly to move in the opposite direction. She wasn't entirely sure if he could take a hit from the ring after his fall, and given the mild limp he was trying to hide he was clearly not in top shape.

"Hey! Over here Hotshot!" She called, gasping as a shot from Dimitri's ring grazed her side, leaving her fur singed slightly and her skin tingling. Her eyes narrowed and she rolled behind another group of barrels. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sly moving between the barrels. The raccoon growled as pain raced up his leg. He hadn't been expecting the fall and landed wrong despite his years of training. He could tell it wasn't broken, but he knew not to push it. Now was not the time to be fighting. They need to get the tail feathers and get out of the area before the police showed up.

Pushing past the pain he raced towards Dimitri as the lizards ring short circuited, cane slashing in an arch to strike a solid blow to Dimitri's stomach. It surprisingly didn't seem to do much, and Sly had to leap out of the way as Dimitri spun, lashing out with his tail. Sly winced as his leg reminded him to be careful of the way he was moving.

"Duck!" Josie shouted, causing Sly to hit the deck, landing three shots and sending Dimitri flying back momentarily stunned and giving Sly a chance to land several more hits before the lizard woke up and used his ring to teleport to the other side of the room. Josie leapt out of the way as Dimitri appeared beside her and tried to grab her arm. Laying several close range shots into him was enough to give her breathing room as Sly ran up. This cycle continued for several minutes as they slowly wore the disco loving lizard down.

Panting and out of juice in his ring Dimitri made the mistake of trying to sneak away. Josie paused as Sly's cane crackled with electricity and he easily batted Dimitri up into the press. Jogging up to him she looked at the cane.

"What other surprises that thing got?" She asked as she tried to steady her breathing.

Sly smirked and leaned against the cane heavily as the last of his strength started to fade. "Let's just get the tail feathers and get out of here..." He said, pain tightening his voice. Josie nodded and helped him get up to the press where Dimitri was laying in a barrel, battered and bruised.

"You take my printing operation, and my club, she is finished! Greif!" The lounge lizard said.

"Yeah well, that's kind of your fault." Josie snapped as she pulled tail feathers from their broken mountings.

Sirens wailed as cops arrived on the scene. Sly and Josie slipped out the way they'd come, catching the rest of the gang several blocks away.

"We need to let Sly heal up. I recommend getting out of Paris though..." Josie said as the van sped away from the scene.

"I have a contact who'll let us stay in his casino for free. Murray we're going to Monaco."

"Monaco or bust..."

* * *

There you go guys! I'll see you again tomorrow and again I'm so sorry this chapter is late!


	25. Chapter 25 Monaco

AN: My goodness guys I almost forgot again today! I'm so sorry! So here's the new chapter... Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Josephina woke with a small smile, stretching as she looked up at the ceiling. It took her several long moments to realize that she wasn't surrounded on all sides by stuff. Frowning she sat up cautiously to avoid hitting her head on the Clockwerk wings, only to find they were several feet away. She looked around her and realized that there was now plenty of space in the back of the van, rather than the cramped quarters they'd been subjected to prior to her falling asleep. Confused she cleared her throat and Bentley turned to look at her.

"I may have taken some ideas from a certain british sci fi show and made them a reality..." He said with a shrug before she could even ask her question.

"So it's-"

"Bigger on the inside now. Yes. Not by much but we'll eventually have a mobile hideout..." Bentley shrugged. "For now it's only been expanded by three feet to allow for the parts we've gathered so far."

"Oh..."

"We're about two hours away from Monaco." She blinked in surprise, she hadn't thought she'd slept for almost five hours. The twins were curled up around one another like kittens in a basket, and Sly was quietly resting in the front.

"Have you slept?"

Bentley paused, not expecting the question. "I... I have not."

"Why not?"

"I'll sleep when we get to the casino." The turtle sounded exhausted.

"Bentley-"

"I'm fine. Honestly..." Bentley gave her a sleepy grin. "It's only a few more hours anyway. I've got work to do, information to compile and contacts that need... contacting..." He groaned softly and his head fell into his hands. "Yeah... I need to sleep. But it's only a few more hours. I can do that..."

Josie giggled at the turtle's stubbornness. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Bentley was asleep minutes after they arrived and checked into the hotel in Monaco. Smirking Josie settled down on the floor and quietly sorted through her bag as Murray and the twins ordered room service, and Sly grumbled about having to stay in bed.

"My leg is fine." He said, attempting once again to stand, despite Josie's strict instructions to stay put until Bentley could take a look at it. Josephina didn't even look up from what she was doing.

"Sylvester Thaddeus Winslow Cooper, if you don't get back in that bed and stay there until Bentley can determine whether you need to go to the hospital or not I will handcuff you to it." Sly stared at her in shock.

"How do you know my full name?"

"Bentley told me."

"Oh well that's just not fair! Now you know more about me than I know about you."

"Sly stop complaining and get back in bed before I have to force you again." Sly grimaced but slowly returned to the bed. "That's what I thought." She said.

Frowning at the state of her things she quietly set aside her dirty clothing and double checked the charge packs for her shock pistol. "I need to buy at least one new charge pack..." She muttered as she set both the weapon and extra ammunition aside. A glint caught her eye and she frowned, turning back to her bag and pulling out a diamond encrusted sword.

"Woah! Where'd you get that?" Nat said racing over from her place on the couch.

"Cairo... I'd forgotten about this thing..." Quietly looking over the sword she smirked. This should have been returned to the museum by now. Heck this whole operation should have been done weeks ago, but... She looked at the sword then up at the gang, the friends, she'd acquired. It'd only been roughly a month and they'd already grown on her considerably.

"It's really pretty!" Nat grinned.

"Yeah..." She set the sword down on the ground and silently looked at it with a small frown. Could she really afford to get attached?

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been more bored in my life..." Nat said as she watched Bentley examine Sly's leg. "I'm trapped up here, can't go have fun downstairs, this place doesn't even have a pool..."

"You hate swimming." Nate muttered, not looking up from the packet on computer coding that Bentley had given him.

"But at least I would have something to do..."

"You have your laptop, do some writing..."

"I tried that. There's no creativity here!" Nate glared at his sister over the top of the packet, watching as she slid slowly until only her head remained on the couch.

"Go for a jog then."

"Ew running..."

"Then order room service, cry about how you're out of shape even though you're not and sleep until noon like you always do..." He said with grimace.

"But that just makes me depressed!" Groaning Nate set aside his homework and glared at his sister.

"Nat, what will it take to make you stop whining?"

"Play a game with me." Nate sighed heavily.

"I'm busy with a lesson Nat..."

"Just one game... come on I'll even let you pick." Ears flat on his head Nate caved, standing and grabbing his laptop.

"Fine. Minecraft, one hour, work against each other, the one with the best stuff after an hour wins." Nat grinned.

Bentley smirked as he felt Sly's leg for any breaks. "I believe you just sprained it, but I'm confining you to this bed until we move out. If we had more time I'd have you stay in bed for at least a week to let it heal..." Sly rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You worry too much, my leg is fine, as I said earlier."

"You fell and landed wrong Sly, you're lucky it isn't broken."

"Well I'm will Nat, I need to get out of this room for a bit. I'm gonna wander the casino for a bit, see if I can't get some extra cash..." Josie said, stepping towards the door.

"I'll come with you, I wanted to try out my new card counting theory..." She nodded as the turtle waddled after her out into the hall. The casino floor was bustling with activity and noise. Josie watched as Bentley found a table and sat down to play and followed him, placing a hand on his shoulder and smirking.

By the end of the night Bentley had racked up plenty of cash and was grinning like a mad man. Josie herself had beaten several top dog poker players out of a rather large pot, much to not only their shock but Bentley's.

"I would not have pegged you for a poker player..." He said as she claimed the prize.

"It's all about reading people Bentley. And that happens to be one of my specialities." A tall raven woman stepped up beside them with a small smile.

"Bentley Greene I knew you and your gang would clean me out." She said, causing the turtle to turn to look at her. Josephina froze as she turned to see a tall raven woman standing behind them with a smirk firmly planted on her beak. It faltered for a moment as the raven spotted her but she quietly turned her attention back to Bentley.

"Evangeline! Always nice to see you." Bentley grinned.

"A pleasure."

"Did you get the information I asked for yet?"

"I did some digging, but please, let's retire to my office and away from prying eyes, spying ears and wagging tongues." They followed the woman to her office, and found themselves in a lavish apartment on the top floor. Evangeline tisked to herself as she settled down at her desk. "Such noise on the ground..." She frowned.

"This is a lovely apartment." Josie said.

"Thank you darling. Bentley love you haven't introduced me to this young lady."

"Oh, of course... Evangeline Linville this is Josephina Augustine. She's recently joined our team." Evangeline's smile faltered again.

"Ah! Bonjour mon ami. I'm sure you'll find yourself a place in their little team."

"Thank you." Josie said with a polite smile at the other woman.

"You're welcome. Now to business. Bentley, I've found a lead on the Klaww Gang for you." She pulled a file from a drawer and handed it off to Bentley. The turtle glanced over at the file with a smirk.

"So the hares are members of the Klaww Gang. How did-"

"Bentley please, you already know that this casino is full of spies. My ravens watch every public space, my cameras and bugs hear all. The duo came in and my ravens watched them as requested. They left just prior to your arrival."

"This flyer-"

"Current and up to date. I have checked, they are in fact making lengths towards Kaisten in the Black Forest for the last show of the season before heading back to their hometown in the United States."

"Anything else I should know?"

"My ravens found evidence of drugs and weapons in the circus caravan, and I believe that there is a rather sizable group of police coming after you."

"I already knew of the police. We'll take use the utmost discretion for your sake."

"Thank you... That is the extent of my knowledge. Miss August we should get to know each other before you leave."

"I have time now..." Josie said. "We have to give Sly at least a day to recover."

"Perfect, shall we take a walk the two of us?"

"I would like that..."

"I'll see you back in the hotel room." Bentley said and Josie smiled as he waddled away.

"So." Josie flinched as the friendly tone became clipped. "Josephina is it? I distinctly remember you telling me your name was Angeline Masson."

"Well to be fair I was a spy at the time we met."

"I had no idea that you knew the Cooper Gang."

"I didn't. Until recently." The raven woman nodded.

"Well then, would you like to accompany to the spa?"

"I wouldn't mind a relaxing spa day, catching up with an old friend and confidant."

* * *

They left for Germany two days later, finally coming to a stop in the small village of Kaisten, hidden deep in the Black Forest. WIth only a population of 200 people it was mostly a farming town that survived on tourism. Josie looked out the front window as Murray pulled up to the circus.

"Everyone remember your lines?" Bentley asked with a small sigh.

"I really hate the circus..." Josie muttered as a clown walked past. "It's like half of my worst nightmares all squished into one tent of suck..."

"That... That didn't answer my question."

"Are you absolutely sure that we have to join up with them?"

"We've discussed this several times, its the easiest way to get at the Clockwerk weapons..."

"What's a circus want with the weapons of a crazy mechanical bird anyway?"

"They're using them in their acts..."

"Oh yeah that's normal." Josie rolled her eyes as the turtle threw open the back doors and they all climbed from the van. Several performers glanced their way as they walked into the big top, where the Harlequin Brothers were practicing.

"Caesar and Cassian Aquila?" Sly asked, a terrible italian accent spilling from his lips as they walked up to the pair.

"Si? We are they." The hare in gold and half sun mask said with a proper Italian accent thickly curbing his words.

"I am the Amazing Cooperelli!" Josephina held back a pained groan. "And these are my fellow performers, we have heard of your amazing show and wish to join up with you!"

"And what can you do that would benefit our troupe?"

* * *

There you go guys. I'll see you tomorrow with a new chapter.


	26. Chapter 26 The Circus Came to Town

AN: Hey guys! New chapter new day! Whoo! I'm writing this level because I felt gypped by the fourth game in that respect. Don't get me wrong, I did enjoy the fourth game, but I felt that the circus could have been used more. So I'm writing my own! Enjoy!

* * *

Josephina hated the circus. Every fiber of her being hated it. If it wasn't the amount of exposure caused by being in the ring, it was the clowns or the music or the gaudy costumes or the so called freak shows. She also wasn't particularly fond of the elephants parading around one of the practice rings. The twins however seemed to be enjoying the experience immensely. Nat and Nate raced past on a pair of horses, or rather standing on the backs of two horses. Josie watched them bounce through several positions and guide their mounts through a series of obstacles.

"They bonded with those horses rather quickly... where did-" Josie asked Bentley as he joined her.

"I have a connection who has a connection."

"Ah." She smiled and watched the pair remount their horses properly, racing around the ring. "At least they're enjoying themselves."

"Are you Josephina?" A thin pretty terrier woman asked with a small smile.

"Yeah that's me."

"Great, the other acrobats are about to start practice."

"Fantastic. I'll be right in." The terrier nodded and walked off towards the big top. "Anything you need me to do?"

"I've got Sly working on recon outside the tent and in town, while you're practicing see if you can get me some intel from inside."

"Can do." She winked at him.

* * *

Josie quietly made her way around the center ring, watching the other acrobats go through their routine. She watched several clowns walk past and repressed a grimace. The ferret settled down as she looked up at the top of the tent where Sly and the other trapeze artists were swinging over the large net. Sly though the air with the Harlequin Brothers with ease and skill, as if he'd done it every day of his life. Josie watched them spin and fly as if with no concern, snapping pictures of the routine for Bentley.

She turned her attention back to the ground level, snapping a pic of the electronics controlling the lights.

"Those look fairly easy to manipulate. If I can hack into them when no one's looking..." Bentley trailed off with a small hum. Josie quietly grabbed several shots of the acrobats performance, then a few more of the ring, and one of the various Clockwerk weapons stashed around the tent. "Those weapons are probably used during the performances. This'll be a tricky one."

"Like you don't enjoy the challenge." Josie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Just get the last pictures." Snickering Josie aimed her camera at the strong men practicing a ring over. Murray grinned and hefted a rather large weight over his head with little trouble.

"He's a lot stronger than he looks..." She muttered with a frown.

"He's always wanted to pull a circus job. Personally I can't stand the circus..."

"That makes two of us... You got everything you need?"

"Just waiting on a few pics from Sly and I'll be ready to cook up a plan."

"Great. I'll be practicing."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, the Harlequin Brothers are proud present-"

"For the first time in the ring, The one. The only. The amazingly mystic. Bits 2 Bytes!"

"I don't know what's worse folks, the name or his looks!" Josie watched the Harlequin Brothers announce Bentley to the empty tent with a small grimace. The pre show run through was bad enough, but to hear them belittle Bentley was worse. The only good thing was that the turtle was going to be taking control of all the mechanics inside the tent that he could get his hands on. Of course he also had to preform.

A flash of fireworks and smoke went up around the ring, and when they cleared Bentley stood with Nate and all the tools a magician would need, including some cleverly disguised computers. Sly smirked from his place back stage.

"I don't know what's worse about those two... Their jokes or their circus." He whispered to Josie, earning a giggle.

"Well once we get those weapons away from them it won't matter. Though their jokes are pretty bad."

"Tell me something... we've been running together for a while and I've been meaning to ask. Where are you from? I mean I know your file said France but..."

"I'm from England but I moved to France after a couple bad jobs. Why are you asking that now?"

"Curiosity. It popped into my head." He shrugged.

"Alright..." She frowned at him with slight worry. "Is he sawing Nate in half?"

"Relax he'll be fine."

"It's a really old trick... pretty much everyone knows how it works... why bother?"

"Bentley's a bit old school sometimes. Besides its the only he could think to get the receiver into the ring."

"Oh..."

Bentley nodded to Nate as he closed him in a disappearing box. They were almost finished getting through the firewalls protecting the circus' system. A few more tricks and he'd be good to go. Opening the now empty box he grinned at the imaginary audience, bowing for a moment before closing it again and spinning it around. Nate stepped out with a grin bowing with Bentley. The cat nodded at him and Bentley raised his hands, the cue for a silver and green confetti to be released with smoke so they could make their exit.

"Did you get it?" Josie asked as they made their way to the back area.

Bentley nodded with a smirk. "It took a bit longer than anticipated but we're in the system. Meet back at the van, we've got to discuss the plan."

* * *

Bentley had the projector up and the plan laid out in a matter minutes, a small smile on his face.

"Alright gang, we've got two days until the show goes up. We'll need all that time just to get things set up for the heist. Murray, seeing as you're the new guy you'll need to make yourself a rising star, get the Harlequin Brothers attention. In order to do that you'll need to make challenge the current star for his place in center ring. Sly the Harlequins are already accepting you as a fellow trapeze artist, see if you can't them to let you perform with them." Sly and Murray nodded. "Nat, Nate, the clowns will steal your spotlight on the horses with their own horse tricks. You'll need to take out the competition by upstaging them, and making sure they won't be in the ring during the heist. Josie you'll be working in town to get the last pieces we need for our costumes." Josie nodded. "That's it, lets get this ball rolling. I for one would like to be out of here as soon as possible."

* * *

There you go guys, until tomorrow! Leave a review if you're enjoying so far!


	27. Chapter 27 Thundering Hooves and Sewing

AN: Okay guys explanation time. I'm terribly sorry for not putting the next chapter out sooner. See I caught up to the point I'd written to. So that means I'm going to have to change my posting habits. I'm still trying to get ahead again, but I felt that I needed to let you guys know. Once I've figured out a new posting schedule that should help. Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Murray smiled as he stepped into the ring with the other strong men. The main strong man stood center ring, lifting weights with little effort.

"The Murray! What can I do for you little man?" The bear asked with a grin.

"The Murray wishes to challenge you to a battle of strength for the center ring spot during the show." The bear laughed as he set down the weight he'd been lifting.

"You? Beat me? For center ring?" Still chuckling the man grinned. "You have a strong heart but weak mind. A child could lift more than you." Murray growled and glared at the other man.

"The Murray would out lift you any time of the week!"

"Very well little man, let us see who is stronger." Murray and the bear took up positions in the center ring.

"_Remember to save your strength Murray! Christof is a big guy but he's full of himself."_

"We start off easy. Da?" Christof asked with a smirk and flash of his yellow teeth. "Lift the stone... 220 pounds of pure weight."

From the sidelines Josie grimaced at the thought of such weight. When her team had to pull jobs that required strength like this, their strongman Lindsey wore a special suit that enhanced her physical capabilities. Of course their jobs had been less exposed.

The two strongmen struggled for quite a while, lifting heavy objects, moving others and pulling a truck by a harness, but in the end Murray was the victor.

"The Murray cannot be beaten!" Murray cried as he lifted a weight over his head with seeming ease. Christof growled and stalked away with claws digging into his massive paws. Murray grinned at the twins as they rode past, but his moment of victory was short lived as a clown car honked, driving by at a blurred speed and spewing a creampie that hit Murray in the side of the head.

"Twins you're up. The clowns are gonna be too much of a nuisance during the heist. We need to make sure they're not anywhere near the center ring during Bentley's magic act." Josie said as the strong men cleaned up and set off towards their caravans.

Nat and Nate rode into the center ring to practice just as the clowns did the same. The clowns glared at them, several also on horses, others piling out of clown cars.

"Back off kids, this is our ring." A painted up possum snapped.

"We got here first..." Nat said, leaning on her horse's neck.

"We've been here longer."

"How about we race for it?" Nate asked. "Winner gets center ring during the show." The possum smirked.

"Alright kid, you got a deal. Three times round the village first one back to the ring wins it." They nodded and they all moved outside the tent. The village wasn't large by any means. Maybe 200 people lived in it total, so the circuit was rather short. Josie and Sly watched with the rest of the circus as Caesar and Cassian drew out a starting line.

"The racers will follow the trail around the village three times, ending in the center ring first place wins the spot during the show. On our mark. Get set. Race!" Caesar and Cassian called over the ruckus of the crowd that had gathered.

The twins spurred their horses forward, racing along the small dirt road with matching grins. Of course those grins faltered as the clowns began to catch up and started throwing pies in an attempt to knock them out of first place.

"They're insane!" Nat yelped. Nate nodded, ducking as a lemon meringue flew between his ears, and a chocolate pie hit his horse in the flank.

Several clowns piled onto another horse sped past, blowing raspberries and spraying the twins with seltzer bottles. Other racers soon pulled ahead as well, leaving the twins in the middle of the pack by the second lap. Nate growled and spurred his horse forward to surpass a juggling clown, grinning as Nat swiftly joined him.

"_Back stretch lap two, you can do this. You're only in third place." _Bentley said as they rounded the next corner.

"This brings back memories..." Sly said as the first place racer tore past, followed closely by the twins and second place racer.

Josie quirked an eyebrow at him and folded her arms. "Memories of what?" She asked.

"When the gang and I took down the Fiendish Five we had to get a couple keys from these guards who liked to race... Murray took them down no problem and got the keys for us. Bentley told me later it was one of the most terrifying times in his live." The raccoon laughed.

"I would never have guessed that..." She said with a smile.

"Here they come!" Bentley said as the Twins came up in the lead, pulling to a stop in center ring.

"Oh man that was exhilarating!" Nat said. "Let's do that more often!" She called as her horse reared.

"The trick riders emerge victorious! They will have center ring." Caesar announced as the other racers came to a stop. Nat and Nate high fived in celebration.

* * *

Josephina quietly watched as an old man closed up the only cloth shop in the village. With a grimace she gave Sly a thumbs up and followed him with her eyes as he took up position near the back.

"On the record I don't like stealing from guys like this who have no other income..." She said.

"_To be fair we are leaving payment..." _Bentley said.

"_**We'd never leave someone with nothing, especially guys who already have nothing." **_Sly said with a smirk.

"I still don't like it..." Josie muttered as she slid through a small hatch on the roof of the building. "You know you don't have to wait outside like that I'm pretty good at this by now..."

"_**Please just humor me and hurry up."**_ Rolling her eyes she glanced around the shop, a frown on her face.

"Bentley, what am I looking for?"

"_We need a fabric that breathes and stretches well. Despite all my connections, fabric providers are not on the list. So it looks like I'm going to have to make our costumes myself."_

"You can sew?"

"_Don't sound so surprised. I'm a man of many talents."_

"I'll take your word for it. Looks like this guy's got a wide selection. What colors would you like?" Josie asked, running a hand over the spools of cloth.

"_We'll need blue, green, red, and pink apparently..."_

"_Josie it's very important you get pink!"_ Nat said loudly, causing Josie to flinch.

"Alright I'll get pink... Anything else?"

"_Whatever color you'd like for your costume."_ Josie nodded and quietly pulled the requested colors humming as she looked over the colors availible to her. She quietly pulled another spool of red and a black spool with a smile, before making her way out the back. Passing the spools off to Sly she turned back to the village.

"What's next oh master of many talents?" She asked as Murray jogged up to her.

"_It would take too long to order a sewing machine. It looks like the local tailor has one we can... barrow..."_

"And Murray's coming along because...?"

"_The sewing machine is old fashioned and will be too heavy for you to remove on your own."_

"Let me get this straight. You've got a supplier for overnight bomb parts but you don't have someone who can get you a regular sewing machine by tomorrow evening?"

"_That is correct."_

"I swear sometimes I don't understand you Bentley... Couldn't you make a sewing machine?"

"_This is faster. Just hurry up and get the stupid machine please..."_ Shrugging Josie and Murray moved through the village and up to the tailors shop.

"I really hope this isn't the poor guy's house too..." Josie said. The interior of the shop was larger than it appeared on the outside and was full of clothes that had been lovingly made, a majority of which had hand stitched embroidery to decorate them. Several guards stood throughout the shop causing Josephina to freeze as she stepped inside.

"_It looks like they're asleep for the time being. The machine is on the second story, but be careful. If you alert the guards you'll never be able to get it out of the shop!"_

Josephina sighed and motioned for Murray to follow her through the small building. The sewing machine was on the second floor and looked like it belonged in a museum for early equipment.

"Wow... That is some real... foot pump action there..." She whispered. "Also it's the size of a cabinet... I now understand why you had me bring Murray. Think you can carry it big guy?"

"The Murray's strength knows no bounds!" He said in a voice that was much too loud in the quiet of the small house. Josie winced as a crash came from the floor below.

"Can't I have one job go right? No surprises? Just one. Is that really too much to ask?" She sighed. "I'll hold off these guys, you take the machine and get out of here."

"Are you sure?"

"Murray there's like a total of twelve steps get out of here, I can handle this!" Josie said ripping her shock pistol from its holster on her hip and glaring at him. Murray gave her a worried look as she took off down the stairs but made his way to a window, grinning down at Sly as the raccoon waved and placed a safe spot for the sewing machine.

* * *

Abrupt ending I know... Again guys I'm really sorry for the delay!


	28. Chapter 28 The Clowns, keys and Collars

Hey there my dear readers... First I have to say that I am so, so, so, so sorry for the wait. I'm still writing but the burst of inspiration has... dwindled... So that said, I am working again on this. One more chapter and we leave the circus behind, which for me is a blessing... This one has been tough. Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Sly glanced at Josephina as the ferret threw open the back doors of the van, a look on her face that bordered on frustration and amusement.

"What's the face for?" He asked.

"I can't stand circuses." She groaned as she slid into the back and shut the doors. Sly smirked at her.

"Come on... They aren't that bad."

"Sly, I hate clowns and all things even remotely related to them. This has been a really crappy two days."

"You should have seen the Welsh Triangle... or the swamp in Haiti."

"Seen a swamp in Haiti. I'd take it any day over this."

"Now that is true hatred." Her fur was on edge he noticed, and she looked ready to bolt at any minute. "Bentley went to get the twins and Murray for another briefing."

"He sure loves his presentations." She muttered. Sly smirked and nodded.

"That he does." The doors swung open to allow the twins, Murray, and Bentley into the van. Bentley sighed in relief as he spotted Josie.

"I was looking everywhere for you." The turtle tutted with a frown as he quickly pressed a few keys on his laptop, causing a presentation to pop up.

"You seriously had that queued and ready to go?"

"Yes. I did." Bentley sounded proud of himself. The blue light of the projector cast eerie shadows over his face, giving him a half crazed appearance. "We're almost there gang. Halfway to getting out of this death trap waiting to happen. So, with that in mind we only have a few more things we need to do to prepare for the heist. Sly, the weapons are kept in a safe until right before they're needed, even during shows. That means we'll need to be the only ones with access to them when the time comes. You'll need to find the safe and the keys for that to happen." Sly nodded.

"No problem Bentley."

"Next, I'll need Josephina sneak into the clown tent to help me slip some special additives into their pies that will have them really sticking together!" He snickered to himself and Josie stared at him in horror.

"Why me?"

"Because Murray and the Twins will be busy with a small project involving data collection and the human cannonball routine..."

"Awesome!" Murray shouted, causing the others to wince.

"Yes Murray... You'll be using the cannon. That's all I've got team, let's get out there!"

* * *

"Are you in position Josie?" Bentley asked.

"Unfortunately..." The ferret moaned. "What am I supposed to do again?"

"_You need to distract them so I can get to their special pie maker and put the additive into their pies making them stick together so they can't interfere. Even with the twins in center ring they'll try to stop us if they spot us during the heist." _Josephina took a deep breath and made her way up to the side of the tent.

"Uh... Clowns suck?" She called. Uproarious laughter filled the air and she bit back a squeak of panic and the urge to duck into the nearest barrel.

"_Really that's the best you've got?"_ Bentley deadpanned.

"I wasn't exactly prepared for this kind of situation... I did mention I hate clowns right?" She hissed back. "Besides who finds insults to their occupation funny?"

"_Clowns apparently... Just go in and steal a nose or something..."_

"Oh yeah because a red rubber nose isn't replaceable at all... I hate that you're making me face my fears like this." She said before taking a deep breath and running inside the tent. The inside of the tent was quite spacious, full of dressing tables and changing screens, and plenty of places to hide.

"_I think I figured out what you could take to get the majority of these guys out of here. It's located on the far side of the tent. A golden pair of clown shoes. They're priceless... well not priceless that would require jewels but they're highly valuable and the guards practically worship them. Apparently they belonged to the famous Bon Bon the Gold Shoed."_

"Wasn't he a big time diamond thief?"

"_We're in a circus run by weapons toting, criminal harlequins, are you really all that surprised that they look up to a world class diamond thief?"_

"I guess not..." She sighed.

"_Because you're part of the troupe you're technically allowed in here, but I'd still use caution, the guards will throw you out if you get caught!" _Josie quietly sighed and started towards the far side of the tent. Her fur on edge and eyes darting, she ducked around a changing table as a guard passed by. She was surprised at herself, clowns made her more jumpy than nuclear warheads, and yet she was managing to keep relatively calm.

Slipping through the tent, over ropes and up poles, behind dressing tables and in barrels, she quietly made her way to the far end of the tent. She looked at the golden shoes with a grimace, waiting as a guard moved along his patrol route. Stepping up to the pedestal she quickly swiped them, holding her nose against the smell.

"Ugh, Bentley, this these reek!" She moaned.

"_Legend says he never washed them... Good luck or something..."_

"Bentley these things had better be priceless!" She growled dangerously.

"_I assure you they are quite valuable." _

"When I get back, I'm going to kill you."

"_Just get those shoes out of there." _Bentley deadpanned.

Josie groaned and swiftly made her way back out of the tent, catching the enraged shout that came from behind her. Bentley watched her race away with at least a dozen clowns on her tail and a look of pure terror on her face. Snickering slightly he slipped inside the tent. The pie machine spewed pies down a long conveyor belt at a rapid pace. Bentley quietly crept along it until he found the section of the machine he was looking for.

"Just a touch of the gum solution and presto!" He said with a grin as the chemical turned the cream for the pies into a sticky paste. Giggling to himself Bentley returned to the van to find Josie sitting in the back with her arms folded and a dark look on her face.

"I _hate_ you." She growled.

* * *

Sly watched the Harlequin brothers as they practiced. His tail flicked behind him lazily as the Clockwerk weapons systems were set in position. He gave them a glare and memories of the electricity coursing through him as he failed to fly through one of the rings properly.

"_Earth to Sly! Come on pal, you gotta get your head back in the game!" _Sly jolted slightly as Bentley's voice made it to his ears.

"Right... Sorry Bentley..." He said.

"_It's fine Sly. Just try to focus please? Now, the weapons are usually kept in that trunk when they're not in use." _Bentley manually panned the Binocucom's camera over to the trunk in question. "_It only has two keys and only a few of the crew members have access. The keys are generally kept with Caesar and Cassian when they're not practicing. It looks like they're just finishing up. They rarely go anywhere without at least one bodyguard, so you'll have to take out the guard before you can get to the keys."_

"Another day, another pocket." Sly said with a shrug and a grin. He slid forward as Caesar and Cassian finished up their routine and packed up the weapons. The pair split up, each taking a bodyguard in tow. Sly smirked,

"Make my job easier..." He muttered to himself. The possum guard following Cassian wasn't too hard to distract, all Sly had to do was push over a pile of juggler's bowling pins and he came running back to check the damage. Sly grinned as he knocked him out and quickly caught up to the Harlequin hare he was pursuing. Pulling the key was easier than he'd expected, given the number of eyes around.

"Where is that lazy possum? Drinking again no doubt!" Cassian snapped before rushing off to find the guard in question.

Static crackled in his ear and Sly instinctively made his way to a safe spot. "_We may have a problem..." _Bentley said.

"What's up?"

"_Caesar just added another guard... It's going to take a bit more effort to get that key. Be careful Sly, if Caesar catches you we'll never get those weapons from him!"_

"Relax pal, I got this." Sly said with a grin. His tail flicking he followed the trio for a bit before he was able to distract the first guard with a bell. The second guard was one of the smaller tumbler clowns, hardly a fight and easy to take care of before he caught up to Caesar again.

"_Great work Sly. Head on back to the van with the keys."_

* * *

Murray and the twins stood by the edge of one of the smaller rings used for practice. The elephants were being walked through their routine.

"_Alright you three, this is going to take all of you to do..."_ Bentley said. "_The elephants here have been fitted with radios that are messing with my equipment. We need to get rid of those radios!"_

"Alright... But what's that got to do with the cannon?" Nate asked, frowning at the rather large cannon nearby.

"_We can't get at the radios while the elephants are being trained..."_

"You don't mean..."

"_Unfortunately I do. You'll have to cause a stampede so you can get at the radios, which are around their necks. Murray you'll be the cannonball, while the twins work together to get at the radios on all six elephants." _Nat and Nate shared a look and a sigh.

"Alright! The Murray has always wanted to be a human cannonball!" The hippo exclaimed with a wide grin.

"That's great big guy... Just don't break anything..." Nat said softly, patting his back. "Or crash into anything. That'd be bad too." Murray clapped her on the back, nearly sending her flying and causing her to cough.

"The Murray will be just fine! You'll see." Nate could practically hear Bentley groaning on the other side of the headset. The twins took off as Murray climbed into the cannon. The round hippo was surprisingly just the right size to fit inside without getting stuck. Nat watched with worry as the cannon fired, sending Murray flying through the air to a pile of hay waiting not too far away. The noise itself was loud, echoing across the camp and causing the elephants to go wide eyed. They trumpeted in panic and broke free of their caretakers, bolting from the ring to rampage through the main tent.

Nat and Nate raced after them. "Goin' up. You stay low and see if you can catch one of them over by the seats!" Nat called as she raced up a rope that ran along the side of the tent. Her brother nodded and dogged around guards struggling to reign in the beasts as he made it to the seats. He took a bounding leap and caught one of the show trampolines, launching himself onto the back of one of the elephants. Nat caught another on the other side of the tent and drew her baton to try and pry the collar off. Nate grabbed his sai blades, wedging one between the buckle of the collar and the cloth holding it around the elephant's neck. He grunted as the elephant swatted at him.

"Watch it!" He snapped, ducking as it attempted to knock him off again. With another growl he was able to cause the collar to snap under the strain and slip off. Nat was quick to follow suit, and she landed beside her brother as the elephant swatted her off.

"Two down... Four to go..." She grumbled as the clowns finally managed to herd the elephants back to the training ring. "Come on." She shook her head to knock the dust from her hair and shoulders.

"Are they going to react to another cannon blast?" Nate asked with a small frown. He kicked the trampled collar as they moved towards the tent's entrance.

"I don't know... Bentley came up with the plan here!" Nat rolled her eyes. "If it were me I'd wait until they were in their stalls and remove them when they're relaxed... This is ridiculous!" She flinched as the cannon exploded again, and the panicked trumpets of the elephants made it to their ears. This time the beasts ran into the center of the village. The twins growled and raced after them.

* * *

It took the twins four attempts to catch and remove all the collars. Panting and exhausted they lay in the back of the van where Josephina was sitting.

"That was insane..." Nate muttered. "I've never had to run so much in my life."

"I can't feel my legs." Nat said.

"That's what it takes sometimes." Josie said with a small smirk. "And don't forget you've got training with Sly tonight." The twin's shared a horrified look and groaned. Josie bit back a laugh, Sly had already told her that he was going to give them the night off, but she was bored and felt like being a bit cruel. Sly would tell them later, after all he hadn't told her to tell them.

* * *

Alright there you go guys. Let me know what you think! I'll try to take less than a month to get the next chapter out...


	29. Chapter 29 Operation High Wire

Whoo! Hey guys! I'm finally finished with this horrid Circus! No more circus music, no more clowns... I'm free! Hehe! So Next up is Rajan's second level, but first, the heist! Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

* * *

"We've finally managed to finish all the preparation work, and the show is just about to go up. This is gonna be tight. So without further ado, I present Operation High Wire! We only have a short window of opportunity during the show to get all of the weapons out. This is going to have to be done in stages, so first, Josie will use her acrobatic skills against the clowns, incapacitating them with their newly gummy pies. Once that's done Murray will make his way around the ring collecting the rocket launchers they've modified for fireworks. In order to keep the crowd distracted Sly will take to the trapeze. When Murray has taken the last of the rocket launchers, I'll take to the center ring to provide tactical support as Sly goes after the ring shooters. The twins will use their horses to grab the ring shooters as Sly drops them." The group nodded as Bentley clicked through their roles. "Once we're in possession of those I'll drop the lights and we'll all get the heck out of here!"

* * *

Josephina shuddered as she glanced out at the crowd. Despite the relative smallness of the village, the tent was packed to its brim. Her locked with Bentley across the ring and he nodded to her.

"Here it goes..." She muttered softly as the clowns started their routine. Steeling herself she raced out into the middle ring, earning several shouts of annoyance and rage from the clowns around her.

It wasn't all that difficult for her to avoid the pies they threw at her, the hard part was making sure they hit one another instead. Rolling, spinning and diving she managed to avoid the majority of the gum filled pies, though a few had caught her in passing leaving her feeling sticky. The crowd cheered and laughed at the antics, and the clowns waddled away.

"_You're up Sly," _Bentley said. "_Make sure the crowd stays focused on the trapeze!" _The raccoon gave a salute and stepped off the trapeze tower, earning gasps from the crowd. Josephina turned her attention away from the raccoon to watch Murray as the hippo hurried around the outer edge of the ring, putting all his strength into pulling up the rocket launchers while fighting off the guards not caught in the gummy pie mess. On the sidelines the Twins were mounting their horses, and waiting for Bentley to give the cue.

The pair watched as guards sprinted around the arena after Murray and Josie, trying desperately to subdue them when suddenly an electrified hum filled the air. A purple flash caught Sly off guard and sent him flying into the air, landing heavily on the pile of gummed up guards. The tent's lights went out completely save for a single spotlight.

"Ladies,"

"And Gentlemen,"

"Of the jury! We have here,"

"A show of unparalleled delight!" The ringmaster hares stood, decked in their harlequin finery, center ring. "For tonight we have caught the one, the only, Sly Cooper Gang!"

"That's right all you innocent bystanders, Interpol is on its way now to take into custody this menace to society!" Cassian called with a wide grin obscured by his moon mask.

"All thanks to their own efforts!" Caesar laughed. "And for the final event, we'll give you a sneak peek at our next show!" The twins watched in horror as the twin hares laughed and leapt into the air. Catching a trapeze the pair swung up to the top of the tent as a barrier of pure electricity sprung up the center ring.

"_Murray, help!" _Bentley cried over the com unit. "_I'm pinned down by a bunch of goons and I can't shut down the electricity!"_ Nat and Nate stared across the tent at where the turtle was fighting to push the guards back and then to where Murray was standing with his arms full of rocket launchers backed against the bleachers by another group of guards.

"We have to do something!" Nat said. "Follow me!" She spurred her horse forward into a flat gallop towards Bentley. The pair leapt over guards, curved around barrels and crates, and skirted both the crowd and the electric barrier before pulling to a stop behind the guards assaulting Bentley.

"Hey, meatheads!" Nate called. "Bet you can't fight someone your own size." He grinned as he leapt from his horse, sai blades already drawn.

In the ring Josephina struggled to pull Sly from the mess of guards and pie. The pink filling clung to the raccoon's fur and was rapidly coating hers as well.

"Just once, I would like something to go as planned. Just once Cooper! Its like some kind of bad luck follows you around and only strikes when you pull a job!" She grumbled, wincing as the gum pulled on her fur.

"You and me both!" Sly snapped. "Ow! Watch it, I'd like to keep my tail attached to my body!"

"Well if Bentley hadn't gone and made these blasted pies so sticky, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Give me just a second, I'll hack the electrical force field..." Bentley said as the twins fought off the seemingly endless army of guards.

"If you could hurry please?" Nat said. "We need to get out of here before the cops show up!"

"Don't rush him one wrong code line and he could fry the whole system!" Nate snapped back at her. "We'll never get them out of there if that happens!"

"Thanks for the added pressure..." Bentley muttered. "But you don't have to worry, I got through the last firewall. Unfortunately you two are the only ones who can catch those hares, especially with Sly and Josie stuck in that gum! I'll work on getting them out while you go get those ring shooters!" The twins shared a look before nodding firmly.

"We won't let you or Sly down." Nate said. The pair raced off towards the trapeze tower, helping one another up to the top where the Harlequin Brothers were waiting.

"So, the children have no fear? They are loyal very quickly." Cassian said. "Too bad, they could have saved their own tails from the fire..."

"How unfortunate for them. Such tragedy at so young an age."

"Hey! We're not that young!" Natalie growled.

"Children none the less. But watch your step little ones, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." The hares laughed as they swung away neatly passing through one of the energy rings as it flew through the air.

"We have to catch them!" Nate said, eyes lighting up as he spotted one of the ring shooters a short distance away. "I'll take over that ring shooter, you lead them into my line of fire. We'll fry those two crazies and deactivate the weapons!"

"Sound idea. Let's go. All for one and one for all." Nate rolled his eyes before bounding over to the ring shooter. Taking a deep breath Natalie leapt over the edge of the tower, catching a swing as it passed below her. Her eyes wide she clawed at the wood to keep her grip and realized she'd actually been screaming as she swung through the air.

"_And I thought you were the one who liked heights!"_ Nate said in her ear. Her fur on edge she clung to her swing in complete panic. She quietly took several breaths to calm herself down before leaping to a highwire a few lengths away.

"Nate you're not helping." She yelped as the hares landed next to her, each holding one of the rocket launchers that they'd placed at the top of the tent. She ducked out of the way of an energy orb and caught another trapeze as it swung past her. The hares followed and she grinned as they swung into the ring that Nate fired at them.

Dodging through rings and around energy orbs Nat swiftly found herself enjoying the fight more than she probably should have. Her tail and hair flying behind her she grinned back at the hares as they caught a final shock. The pair sparked with electricity and slipped from the trapeze, hitting the gum like Sly had. The extra force helped Josie finally pull Sly from the gunk and the pair bolted to catch the four ring shooters as the twins dropped them.

"Let's get out of here!" Bentley said as he raced past them with Murray hot on his heels.

* * *

The gang loaded the van and took off just as Interpol descended on the circus tent. Sly laughed as he caught a glimpse of Carmelita shouting at an officer and pointing after the van in the side mirror. Murray drove down the long winding road through the forest for quite a while, before ducking off on a small side road. Josephina sighed as they came to a small shack hidden deep in the forest down several winding turns.

Abandoned for what had clearly been a very long time, the little shack was in surprisingly good condition considering the encroaching forest and it's age. The thick canopy of trees provided cover in case any helicopters flew over the area.

"That was a close call..." Bentley muttered as he set up his computers. He glanced at Sly and Josie who were both still struggling to get bits of gum out of their fur and shook his head. "I'll order some peanut butter." He sighed.


	30. Chapter 30 Jungle trek

Hey there my lovely, lovely readers! I have here another chapter for you! The transitions are always pretty simple and relatively calm. So have a transition before we get into Rajan's second level.

* * *

They spent a week at the small shack waiting for the area to calm down. During that time Bentley had been going through his contacts, sifting through the dozens of emails, in search of the next Klaww Gang member. Josephina sat quietly in the back of the van with him to keep him company while Sly and the twins trained and Murray napped or made meals. The week of peaceful quiet had calmed them all down considerably. Bentley gave a shout, breaking the near silence of their small camp. Josephina jolted awake.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"My contacts have found Rajan, and he has another Clockwerk part!" The turtle said with a grin.

"Another? Really?"

"It seems he's got the Clockwerk heart and holed up in a temple deep in the jungles of India."

"Jungle temple? What's he doing in a jungle temple?" Nate asked, leaning against the doors of the van.

"My contacts aren't sure. We'll just have to find out when we get there."

* * *

Tris barely looked up as Carmelita stormed into the small inn room they'd commandeered as a base of operations. She was used to the fox's temper by now, and had chosen to situate herself far enough away from the door to avoid the brunt of it as boots knocked into the wall and her shock pistol clattered on the bedside table.

"I take it that the search has proven unsuccessful and has been called off?" Tris asked. Carmelita growled in response.

"Yeah she got the call about an hour ago." Lindsey said with a grin and a flick of her tail. "She's been fuming ever since."

"Fantastic." Tris muttered. "We'll have to wait for our next lead."

* * *

Josephina grimaced as the van pulled to a stop several days later. The dark jungle stood looming before them, too thick to drive through.

"We're going to have to hike to an unknown temple in the middle of a dense jungle with no real map to guide us. Aren't we?"

"Well yes, but I was able to find a guide..." Bentley said with a grin.

"You did?"

"That little rat of a jackal you interrogated back in Egypt. My contacts found him coming out of the jungle roughly a week ago. He's willing to guide us to the temple provided we pay him a small cut." Josie groaned and rubbed her face.

"Gafar? Really?" She moaned.

"Yes. He should be here in the morning." Josephina sighed and settled down in the back of the van. "In the mean time we need to pack up all of the things we'll need for the heist... Unfortunately we'll have to carry it with us."

"That's no problem for me, I've hiked with packs before." She shrugged.

They stepped back to the van and she quietly set to work packing. Josie hummed to herself as she quietly wrapped wires, and packed food, water, and clothes. She pulled on her hiking boots, and a light olive green vest before she quietly tucked away her pack.

"Do you have anything to read beside science books?" She grumbled at Bentley as he stepped out of the van. "I'm as bored as a bird in a cage..."

The turtle glanced at her with a small frown. "I have a copy of _Frankenstein _in my drawer..." He said. "Or perhaps _To Kill a Mockingbird_ would be more to your style. I believe Sly has a copy."

"Cooper reads classic literature? I wouldn't have guessed."

"He finds joy in reading." Bentley said with a shrug. "He's helping set up camp if you want to talk to him about it..."

Josephina stepped out of the back of the van and looked around for the raccoon. After a bit of searching she found him sitting on the roof of the van, a book in his lap and a pencil between his teeth. "So, Cooper, I heard you read classic books."

Sly looked down at her and snapped the book closed before he dropped down beside her with a grin and the pencil tucked behind his ear. "Sure do. I've got a stash in the glove compartment. What do you want? I've got _Dracula_, the complete _Sherlock Holmes_ collection, and my personal favorite _Hamlet_."

Josephina hummed and nodded. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a Shakespeare kind of guy."

"I'm full of surprises." He grinned and pulled the small group of books from the glove compartment.

"I'll take _Dracula_." She said, plucking the book from his hand.

"Excellent choice." Sly returned the remaining books to the glove box and turned back to her. "Just don't let Murray get his hands on it... He gets nightmares..." Josephina bit back a chuckle and nodded as Sly returned to the roof of the van. She slid into the back of the van with a small smile and curled up under one of the small flexible desk lights Bentley had installed.

The pages of the book were filled with scribbled words, arrows and notes pointing to various passages. Small slips of paper with sketches were tucked in between the pages, drawn by a skilled hand. Josephina quietly read, eyes darting between the notes and the paragraphs. She smiled as she found scribbled notes that read "_Wolves, really? It's always wolves. How racist is this book?" _and "_He's a bat... Of course..."_. She quietly chuckled as she read.

The next morning Bentley found her curled up asleep, still clutching the book. He gently shook her. "The guide is here." He said.

She rubbed her eyes and groaned as she sat up. "Breakfast?" She grumbled.

"Murray's got it over the fire now." She stood and slid from the van with her pack, slinking over to the fire with a small groan. Murray grinned as he passed her a plate stacked with eggs and bacon. She ate in silence, grumbling a thank you as Sly handed her a mug of rich black coffee. Gafar sat opposite her, glaring at her over the fire as the group ate.

"It's a long trek." He said. "Through very dangerous territory. Snakes, mosquitoes, quicksand and of course the wildlife and Rajan's guards..."

"Why are you here?" Josephina asked coolly. "It seems too well timed for you to just show up again..."

"I've been bringing in equipment for Rajan. I'd almost finished my contract when Bentley contacted me. Luckily I had another delivery before the contract was up."

"How convenient..." Gafar rolled his eyes.

"Yes..." He grumbled as the rest of the group finished up their food.

"We should set out." Sly said, swinging his cane onto his shoulder.

"That is a good idea, we don't want to be caught outside of shelter when night falls." Gafar said. Murray packed away the food and grabbed his pack as the twins and Bentley hid the van under a group of leaves.

* * *

The jungle trail was surprisingly overgrown and the gang had to cut through some portions of it. Gafar led them, often grumbling as he had to work around an obstacle rather than taking a straight line. They'd hiked for most of the day when the ground gave way under Murray's foot, sending him toppling off balance to the side. The twins leapt to try and catch him but the trio stumbled deeper into the muck. Nat screamed, and clutched at her brother as they slowly sunk into the muck.

"Stay calm! The more you struggle the quicker you sink!" Josephina said. "Get your packs off and toss them to Sly." The trio passed off their packs to the raccoon, who set them to the side. "Good now, you've got to relax. Bentley get some vines and make a rope." She ordered.

Bentley hurriedly grabbed a thick vine and yanked a length of it down. The rest of the group secured it and tossed the rest down to the trapped trio. Murray wrapped it around his middle and grabbed the twins.

"Pull!" Sly said. It took all of them, including Gafar to get them free from the dangerous mud. Josephina panted as everyone collapsed on the ground. The twins hugged each other tight. Nat brushed tears from her eyes and tucked her head against her brother's shoulder. She shook like a leaf and was reluctant to let go of Nate.

"It's not much further..." Gafar said. "We need to move before nightfall." He glanced at the small dim patch of sky visible through the trees. The temple appeared through the trees after only another hour of hiking. Josephina glanced up at the sky and shivered, it was dark and raining lightly. "The only place not occupied by guards is that tiger head decoration. It's actually hollow. There, I led you to the blasted temple. Now where's my money?" He asked, glaring down at Bentley.

The turtle rolled his eyes and passed a large bag of coins over to the jackal. "Here you go..." He grumbled. Gafar snatched the coins greedily and he took off into the forest. "Let's get set up." Bentley said with a small sigh. "The rain is starting to pick up."

* * *

Josephina sighed contentedly as she settled down into her cot. Bentley had determined that it would be best to keep any and all lights to a minimum to avoid detection, so the hideout had was dark and quiet. The only sound was that of Murray's snores and the quiet tapping of Bentley's computer keyboard. She quietly wrapped herself in a thin blanket and laid down to sleep.

* * *

Okay guys, that's all for this time. See you in a few days with the next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31 Recon, Spice and Snitching

Hello there guys! New chapter time. The first steps into the new level, and hopefully I helped give this level some more life... It's a fun level but it's a bit dull... So let me know what you think of the additions.

* * *

The next morning it was still raining. Josephina stood on the balcony watching the activity around the temple. Her tail flicked behind her slowly as she took it in. It was a rather sizeable operation. Sly stepped up beside her and frowned as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Bentley's sending me out to do recon." He said. "Said that it would be best if we went in teams. He also reminded me that the nearest hospital is a hundred and six miles from here..."

"How informative..." She grinned. "So I'm guessing I'm going with you?"

"Yeah..." He shrugged at her. "Let's go, I don't want to catch pneumonia..."

Josie smiled as he leapt over the ledge, and followed him. The ground was soft and spongy underfoot and the air was thick with the smell of rain. She followed Sly through the area, watching for guards.

"Bentley said that there should be a hidden passage behind that waterfall." Sly said as he came to a pause.

"I'll take a secret passage over the front door any day." Josie said with a sharp toothed grin.

"That's what I said." He motioned with his head and set off towards the waterfall. A narrow path allowed the pair to get to a barred off pipe. Josie glanced at the tunnel and grimaced slightly.

"Bentley this is not a straight shot into the temple..." She said as they came to a split in the tunnel.

"_Don't worry I've managed to get a scan of it. I'll walk you through it."_ Bentley said. Sly and Josie walked through the small maze with the guidance of the turtle. "_One last left turn and you're inside the operation." _

"Thanks Bent, we'll be back in no time." Josie said.

"_It's no problem. Now, from what I know of photosynthesis, the really expensive stuff should be at the top, so you'll need to make your way up to that pipe up there." _Bentley directed their binocucoms to a pipe at the top of the room. "_Once up there you should be a position to get me the information I need."_

"Alright, no problem. We'll head for the top and contact you once we're up there."

"Looks like there's quite a few guards around here." Sly said.

The pair shared a nod and Josephina held back as Sly snuck up behind the first guard. It didn't take him long to knock out the three monkey guards. He motioned for Josie to join him and pointed up a guard with a flashlight.

"Think you can take him out?" He asked.

"Easily." She said, drawing her shock pistol. Her eyes narrowed as she fired off three bolts of electricity. The guard grunted and toppled with a small thud and Josie grinned at Sly. "Don't you wish you had a shock pistol like me?" She asked, grabbing a water barrel as it swung past. Sly rolled his eyes and followed her up to the next level.

"_The vines in the area are perfect for your rail slide move Sly." _Bentley said. Josie glanced over at Sly as leapt onto a vine and zipped along it.

"Sly I'm almost positive I can't do that..." She called.

The raccoon nodded. "I'll press on ahead and get the pictures we need, you snoop around down here and see if you can find anything."

She gave him a thumbs up and watched as he made his way into the tube. Turning away she glanced around the room. "What do you have for me to do Bentley?" She asked.

"_The majority of the information I need is in the photosynthesis room, however if you can find me a way to cripple this operation..."_

"No problem." She said, dropping to the lower levels again. The whole process was carefully streamlined. Josephina quietly thought back to her drug training and glanced up at the hole in the ceiling. Red dust from the plants spilled over the edge of the hole and occasionally plants would drop from it and fall into the water where they were scooped up and placed over a grate to dry. Josie frowned and tested the door under the drying grate and found it locked.

"I'm moving from the drying room." She said as she knelt next to the door and swiftly picked the lock. Moving inside she found a small room with a window to another room with a grinder in the middle of it. "Oh Bentley have I got an idea for you..." She muttered, eyes narrowed as she snapped several pictures of the grinder.

"_A spice grinder... I'm not sure why I'm surprised. This place has everything else Rajan would need for the manufacturing. Can you get me a small sample of the product so I can run some tests?" _Josie grabbed one of the plants and tucked it into her leg pouch before slipping a small vial from her belt and scraping some of the stray dust into it.

"Got it. Is Sly done yet?"

"_**Headed back to your position now. Geeze, can't give a fella two minutes can you?" **_The raccoon asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, just get down here." She grumbled, slipping back into the main room.

* * *

Bentley took both the plant and the sample and whisked them off to a small lab he'd set up in the corner of the hideout. He silently set to work performing several tests and grimacing at what he found.

"This is very high grade spice..." He muttered. "And unless this is diluted at some point the process, it's extremely dangerous." Josephina raised an eyebrow at him as he turned around.

"Just curious, but how do _you _know what high grade spice looks like?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'm up to date on all current illegal substances..." He stammered. "With the people we steal from we sometimes run into items with drugs hidden inside them. Someone has to be able to identify them and dispose of them properly."

"I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty when it comes to spice so fill in the gaps... I know that there's several dozen variants of the plant itself..."

"Yes. The usual red color, as well as a white and a brown variant."

"And the color..."

"Red spice is the illegal one, unless it's cured properly, due to its effects. Brown and white spice don't have the same reaction as red. They're primarily used in cooking, even red if cured properly as it has a unique flavor that makes it highly desired by many chefs."

"Right..." She said with a hum. "And the effects of red spice are mood swings, hallucinations, and too much of the stuff can send you into an uncontrollable rage..."

"Correct not to mention how addictive it can be. Now the stuff typically only grows high up in the trees, but it seems that Rajan has found a way to get it to grow at lower levels. This stuff is pretty potent if these tests are any indication." Bentley grimaced. "It wouldn't take much to get someone hooked on this stuff. Luckily it's not hard to get rid of it... It burns and the smoke doesn't do anything, it's the plant itself that houses the drug."

"Then get rid of that stuff we don't want it getting into our food... I'm going to try and get this gunk off me, I can feel it clinging to my fur." She said grimacing at the red dust in her hair and on her clothes.

"Murray set up the shower tent this morning. It's in a little nook over by the river." Josie nodded and walked quietly out into the rain.

She found the tent and immediately ducked in for a shower. She grimaced as the dust turned to paste that forced her to scrub rather roughly to get out of her fur and even then her fur was stained slightly. Feeling slightly better she pulled on her casual clothes and stepped out into the drizzle. With a sigh she realized that it would be a while before she would be dry again.

"_Not afraid of a little humidity are you?"_ Liam's voice echoed through her mind and she shook her head to clear it. She holstered her shock pistol and returned to the hideout nodding to Sly as she passed him.

"Give me another job Bent... I need to be moving or I'm going to go insane." She said as she threw open the door.

"I've got just the thing."

* * *

Carmelita sighed in frustration. They'd managed to follow the Cooper Gang back to India but had lost them not long after. Pinching the bridge of her nose she leaned against the table and looked over the map once more, willing it to give her the answers she wanted. She glared at the map for what seemed like hours, until a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Coffee?" Liam asked, offering her one of the two steaming mugs he was holding.

She gave him a grateful smile and took it from him. "Have you had any luck?"

"Neyla called, said that some little snitch was attracted by the reward we offered for information... Tris is making contact with him right now." Carmelita sighed in relief.

"Thank God. I was beginning to think they'd dropped off the face of the earth for good."

"Nah, Josie would have surfaced eventually. She always makes contact."

"I'm not so sure... She seems to have gone off the deep end..."

Liam chuckled. "Well that's always a possibility."

"That makes me feel better." Carmelita said with a roll of her eyes. He grinned and sat down at the end of the table. "Who made contact?"

"Some snitch the girls have run into before... Gafar or something like that."

* * *

Aline and Hel glared at Gafar as he stepped into the small hotel room. The jackal shook slightly as he found himself face to face with the whole team.

"Alright you rat, spill the beans." Lindsey growled from her place by the window.

"Nice to see you too..." He grumbled. "Where's the Neyla woman I spoke to first? I'll deal with her."

"You're not getting much of a choice." Trista snapped. "Talk Gafar."

"Oh no. Not to you lot. I get hurt when I talk to you."

"You get hurt when you don't talk to us too." Gafar whimpered and backed up, only to find the intimidating form of Liam behind him.

"And you too... Why am I still surprised by you people?"

"Good to see you too. It's been so long I'd forgotten who you are..." Liam said.

"You broke my arm and threw me off a roof!"

"I've thrown a lot of people off roofs..." Liam smirked dangerously. "You know we are on the third floor here..."

He yelped as Liam shoved him forward. "Alright! Alright, I'll tell you... Geeze you know you lot could learn some things from that Neyla woman, she didn't threaten me at all."

"Probably bribed him..." Aline muttered, earning a glare from the jackal.

"I led Josephina and the Coopers into the jungle, to a hidden temple."

"What are they doing there?" Trista asked.

"They're after Rajan... Man you lot are slower than you used to be..."

"So the tiger resurfaced... This temple is probably his spice growing facility if he ran there... Gafar will you lead us to it?" The jackal groaned again.

"Not for free."

"Well than how much is it going to cost us?" Gafar perked up a bit and he grinned.

* * *

Sorry that last section is mostly dialogue, but whatever interrogations are mostly dialogue... I'll be back with another chapter in a few days so enjoy until then!


	32. Chapter 32 Spice, Spice and more Spice!

Okay guys, I know normally I do the whole slideshow thing, but this one just flowed so well without it. So the question I have is: Do you like the slideshows or would you rather see something more along the lines of this chapter?

* * *

"You want me to drug an elephant?" Josephina asked in mild disbelief. She stood beside Bentley on the balcony of the hideout, looking down at the satellite array, and more importantly the massive beast keeping it powered.

"That is correct if a somewhat crude interpretation of the plan." The turtle said. "That array is monitoring all our radio communications... It's messing with my equipment, and putting us at risk."

"So major question here, how do I shut it down and what does that have to do with drugging an elephant?"

"One word. Spice."

"Spice?"

"Too much sends the user into a fit of uncontrollable rage..."

"Ah... Feed the elephant and let the spice do the rest. Clever, clever turtle you. I suppose you want me to climb up and get the plants from the trees rather than pinching some from Rajan."

"Correct, grab the naturally growing plants, put them in the food bag and then get clear."

"No problem." She said with a nod. "That satellite won't know what hit it."

"Good. I'll place some holographic markers on all the naturally growing plants in the area. Six should be enough." Josie nodded and leapt from the ledge. Moments later the holographic markers sprang to life in front of her eyes. With a smirk she took off towards a tree not far from the hideout and swiftly scaled it and harvested the Spice.

"Am I the only one who's noticed that this is the third job we've pulled that's had elephants?" She asked as she harvested the plant.

"_Seeing as this is the second time we've run into Rajan, and the other time was a circus, I can't say I'm surprised..." _Bentley said.

Josie grinned and slid down the vine she'd used to climb up. She easily moved past several guards and climbed up to the top of a ruined tower. Taking stock of the area she quickly located the next closest spice plant, she made sure the first plant was safe in her leg pouch before tilting her head. She would have to either climb the tree or find another way up. The vines were far too slippery for her to make it across them the way she could a wire.

"Bentley do you have any devices that could allow me to traverse these trees easier?" She asked with a small frown.

"_I might have something in mind... Just a sec..."_ Minutes later Sly slid over the edge of the tower.

"Bentley said to give you this..." He said, passing a new shock pistol off to her. "Said he'd explain once you had it." The raccoon shrugged.

"Thanks Sly." She smiled and handed him her old gun.

"No problem. I'll see you back at the hideout." Sly vanished back down the tower and Josie turned the shock pistol over in her hands several times.

"So... how exactly is this shock pistol supposed to help me with the trees?" She asked, tilting her head, ears folding back as she looked at the weapon in confusion.

"_It's a new model I've been tinkering with."_ She grimaced, suddenly wary. "_I've modified it to enable you to grapple up to some of the areas you couldn't normally reach. Simply flip the switch on the side of the barrel and fire it the way you normally would, if it latches on you can use the button on the bottom to pull. There's a few other surprises too, so be careful."_ Her unease skyrocketed but she nodded.

"I'll do my best..." She flipped the switch on the side of the barrel and fired, catching a thick branch with the new grappling hook. Giving it a few test tugs she quickly swung across, landing on a branch just below the one she'd hooked. "Okay. I could get used to that. It's definitely gonna come in handy." She grinned and quickly harvested the second plant. "Bentley you're a genius."

"_I do try. Be sure to test out the other features when you get the chance." _Swinging back to the tower Josie chuckled. She scanned for the next plant and grinned as she spotted it on the other side of the temple. It was slightly more difficult than she'd anticipated to get to the tree she needed. A guard patrolled right underneath it and seemed prone to skygazing. Her white fur would be easily spotted in the dense greenery of the jungle. She actually counted herself lucky that she hadn't been caught yet due to the brightness of her fur. Pressed against the small ledge just below where the guard patrolled Josie quietly watched him make his rounds, counting his steps and following his every move.

She looked down at her weapon. Four new buttons rested near the switch for the grappling hook. One was black with a speaker symbol, the second green with three z's, the third yellow with a jagged explosion, and the fourth was blue with a lightning bolt. Frowning she pressed the black button, hearing a soft whirring noise followed by a minute click. She prepared herself to run just in case and fired a single shot off a short distance away. A small black ball shot out and landed on the small dirt path, before it inflated to a replica of her. It suddenly whistled loudly, swaying slightly as a breeze caught it.

The guard raced over to it and began attacking the replica. Josie stared at him in mild confusion and surprise for a moment before shaking it off and rushing over to the tree. He finished with the replica and returned to his route as Josie harvested the third plant, and she glared down at him with mild annoyance. Firing another replica out she watched, waiting to see if it would fool him a second time.

"You again!" He yelled. "I'll teach you this time! Taste the fury of my spear!" She bit back a chuckle as he raced towards the replica again waiting several seconds before exiting the tree and jogging to a safe place a good distance away.

Grinning she raced to gather the next three plants. She panted slightly as she made her way back to the satellite array. Her tail flicked and she came to a stop by the feed bag, pulling the spice plants from her leg pouch. "Enjoy the treat big guy..." She said, placing the plants into the feed bag and pulling back to a safe place.

She watched as the elephant ate and was surprised at just how quickly the drug took effect. It pulled away from the satellite, snapping the leather straps as it ran off into the jungle. "That was somehow more dramatic than I was expecting..." She said with wide eyes.

"You can say that again..." Sly said as he dropped down beside her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I have to bug Rajan's office..."

"Oh... Well have fun with that."

"Bentley's sending me bug hunting." He shrugged and frowned at the temple.

"As in insect or recording devices?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Insect... Some water bug or something. I don't know, sound's nuts to me, I mean what are we supposed to do with a water bug?"

"Beats me but Bentley always comes through, so I'm sure he's got some kind of plan." The raccoon chuckled.

"That is true..." He quietly twirled his cane and swung it up to rest on his shoulder. "I'll catch you later, make sure Murray doesn't eat all the dinner..."

Josie smirked. "Oh I don't know Mr. Cooper, I really wouldn't want to get caught between Murray and food.."

Sly laughed. "Well at least try to save me some." He said as he walked off.

* * *

Sly stared at the insect Bentley had sent him to find. "So... this is a really big bug..." He said.

"_The Indian Water Bug. And yes it is a very large insect. Now, we're going use it to bug the to _bug _Rajan's office."_

"We're going to bug his office with a bug?"

"_It's wings make a frequency I can monitor, so yes, we're going to bug his office with this water bug."_

"Stranger things have happened..." Sly said, focusing on the area where Rajan's office. "That's a pretty long run though..."

"_Yes, unfortunately the Indian Water Cricket is only happy when it's in the water, where it spends the majority of it's life. There's a number of stagnant pools on the way to Rajan's office which are perfect for it. However if you take too long getting it between the pools it'll make a ton of noise."_ Bentley said. "_So you're going to have to run..."_

"Of course..." Sly sighed. "Alright... well... I guess I better get running huh?"

"_Probably." _Taking a deep breath he raced to the first pool. He slipped the into the water and glanced around to make sure he hadn't been spotted. With a sigh he waited a moment before grabbing the bug and dashing for the second pool.

* * *

Bentley watched Sly fight off several guards that had been attracted to the horrid screaming of the cricket. Part of him felt bad for getting the raccoon into the situation but the rest of him knew that without the gang Sly would have been killed years ago, or would at least be in a situation just as bad. The raccoon had a temper sometimes, and a sarcastic mouth, and those two things didn't work very well with one another.

Josie sat on the edge of her cot with the dracula book in hand, but Bentley could tell she wasn't exactly reading it. She kept casting glancing over at the computers in worry, every time the cricket screeched, every time Sly grunted, she was on edge and strangely jumpy.

"Are you alright?" The turtle asked, causing her to jump. Her tail wrapped around her feet as she drew her knees up to her chest.

"I'm fine..." She lied, burying her nose into the book.

"Talk to me."

She sighed. "Just some old memories Bent." He frowned but decided not to push her. She'd open up if she wanted to. Besides he needed to keep an eye on Sly. The raccoon was getting close to Rajan's office. Sly, panting and a little sore, slid into the hidden office.

"_Alright Bentley give me some good news here..."_ The cricket was for the moment quiet, but it wouldn't remain that way for long.

"Well Rajan's not in his office..." Bentley muttered. "Besides that the security is rather relaxed. I guess Rajan didn't expect anyone to follow him all the way out here." Sly nodded as he quietly walked into the tiger's chambers. Despite the age of the temple, and it's rather crumbling features the rooms were lavish as they had been at the palace. He slid the cricket into a pool near the door, doing a quick sweep to find only a single guard in the whole room.

"_You weren't kidding about security..."_

"Do I ever?" Sly chuckled softly.

"_Suppose not. Bentley this place is loaded..."_

"Well the bug should be less suspicious if you take a few things... and the knocked out guard." A wicked grin broke out over Sly's face.

"_Bentley, you make me the happiest thief in the world. You know that, right?"_ Bentley rolled his eyes.

"I'll mark some of the more valuable pieces. Just be quick."

"_No problem pal."_ Sly said. He twirled his cane and slunk through the room in search of the best pieces among the first of the three treasure chests in the room. He hummed quietly to himself as he moved the bug into the laser grid office and easily opened the safe before moving back out into the jungle and the drizzle, his leg pouch bulging and slung over his shoulder.

"Cooper." He nearly dropped the bag in shock as a familiar female voice broke through his thoughts. He spun, smirk on his lips.

"Neyla." He said. In the hideout Josephina jolted out of her stupor, eyes wide. She stood and leaned against Bentley's desk with a small growl in her throat.

"How did she find us?" She snapped.

"I... I have no idea... But if she's here Carmelita and her team can't be far behind."

"And here was me hoping we'd lost them. This can't be a coincidence. Something's got to be up. I don't trust her."

"Neither do I."

"I'm going to keep an eye on them from a distance." Bentley nodded as she pulled on her vest and boots. "I'll be initiating radio silence."

"Alright. Be safe."

"Always." She slid from the hideout and switched her earpieces. "Tris, I need answers."

"_Nice to hear from you too Josie. Can't keep in contact anymore?"_ Aline snapped over the airwaves.

"Aline, how did you find us?"

"_Gafar, duh... Bloody rat is a snitch... Do you think he only works for you?"_

"I get it you're mad at me... But you gotta catch me up."

"_Gafar led us here, told Neyla a few tricks to the building and then vanished into the jungle. Took us all day to set up a mile out. It's raining, I'm miserable and I hate this job." _Josie rolled her eyes.

"You never did like jungles."

"_And you always liked them too much."_ Aline grumbled. "_Anyway, Neyla left to show Cooper a secret passage into the spice grinder. The only back entrance that place has."_

"Great. I don't trust her."

"_Me either. Even Lindsey avoids prolonged contact. Be careful Josie. Something's not right about this whole thing. I feel isolated and like I'm being watched. I don't like it."_

"Alright. Thanks Aline. Watch your back."

"_Yeah, sure, hey try communicating more often... It's like we've lost you again." _Josie flushed and glared down at Nelya and Sly. Of course she'd pulled away, she had a job to focus on! She shook her head to clear it as she followed the pair around the jungle, catching directions from Bentley when she lost them for a moment. Darkness had descended on the temple and she shivered slightly, though whether that was from the rain or the anticipation of something horrible she wasn't sure.

Once Neyla left Josie joined Sly. "So... more _I can't but a thief can_ talk?"

"Yeah. You want to take this one?"

"Sure, get that treasure back to Bentley and line all our pockets a bit more." She said with a wink. He chuckled and turned back to the hideout. Josie swapped her earpiece again and slipped through the crack in the wall Neyla had shown Sly. "Alright Bentley, walk me through." She said.

* * *

Josie wasn't quite sure what she'd expected, but walking through lasers and spotlights in a dynamite barrel dress was not even slightly in the spectrum of her imagination. That however was exactly what she was doing. She held her breath and ducked down as a guard passed by. Never before had she done something so bizarre and dangerous, and yet she felt exhilarated. She grinned as she slid through the room, skirting around some spotlights. A pity this job would would be over so soon.

"_You're going to have to get that barrel right next to that grinder." _Bentley said. "_Then clear out... You know so you don't get blown up into a million sticky ferret pieces."_

"That's a great image. Thanks Bent."

"_I try my best to make my point clear."_ Josie snorted as she leapt from the barrel, striking a match and lighting a wick as she did, and raced away from the grinder.

"_**What's this? Spice production has completely stopped? Have the gods forsaken me? Get this operation back on track or face my wrath!" **_Rajan howed over the speakers, causing Josie to grin and laugh as she ran back to the hideout.

"You know you're covered in spice dust right?" Sly asked as she returned.

"Yeah, but I think it's a nice look for me." She said sarcastically. "I might just start using it as a fur dye from now on. Look at the color it gave me!" Sly laughed as she grabbed her towel and change of clothes.

* * *

Okie dokie loki! Tell me what you think guys!


	33. Chapter 33 Rajan's Afraid of Water

Hey there guys! One chapter away from the end of this level are you excited for the Contessa? Cause I'm excited! On with the chapter!

* * *

The twins were going stir crazy. They needed action. Not one mission had come their way yet, and while Murray was easy to keep content with a relatively slow pace, they were starting to pace.

"Come on Bentley, you gotta let us do something here..." Nate moaned.

"Yeah, please? If you don't give us something I'm gonna go insane!" Nat affirmed.

Bentley sighed. "Well I was going to send Sly out for this next mission but, sure, you two will work just as well..." He shrugged and Sly gave a little whoop of joy as he settled down on his cot.

"Whoo night off!" He said. "Is Murray going to be in to cook?"

"Sorry Sly, but Murray and I are going to have to take care of the second half of this job. You two, we've been hired by a local black market ring to procure the giant ruby from the temple. It's up to you two to get the gem from it's place without harming it. In exchange they'll provide us a Cherry Bomb 500 for the heist."

"A Cherry Bomb 500!" Sly yelped, nearly falling off his cot. "Those things pack a major kick, what on earth do we need one of those for?"

"Relax Sly. You'll see. Now go on you two." Bentley said, shooing the twins out of the hideout before he started gathering his equipment. "Murray you should get into position, it won't take them long to get that ruby free... I should have told them that it's rather fragile..."

The twins ran through the temple, dodging guards and mostly just happy to be free of the confines of the hideout. Any job, even this small one gave them the opportunity to get out.

Nate boosted his sister up over the gate leading up to the temple before joining her on the other side. They looked up at the massive ruby and whistled in tandem. "That... Is one hell of a rock..." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"_Be careful with it. Despite it's size it's really very fragile." _Bentley said, worry clear in his voice.

"Relax Bent, we got this!" Nat said. "Nate you stay down here and get ready to catch it, I'll go up and pry it loose.

"You got it." Nat rushed off in search of a way up to the ruby, sliding over vines with as much ease as Sly. Her tail flicked as she stepped up to the gem and she ran a hand over its gleaming surface.

"Oh hello beautiful..." She said as she examined the edges. "I have just the thing for getting you out." Pulling her baton from its holster she twisted on end, grinning as it became a crowbar.

"Stop talking to the ruby and hurry up... I feel exposed just standing here." Nate snapped from below. Nat rolled her eyes as she quietly set to work prying the ruby from it's moorings as gently as possible. When it finally popped she watched it fall directly into her brother's waiting arms and sighed in relief. Not long after Murray ran up to join them, Bentley only steps behind.

"Good work you two. Head on back to the safehouse and we'll take care of the rest." Bentley said earning two matching groans as the pair slowly returned to the hideout.

Bentley could say he was nervous. The criminal operation that had hired them was rather notorious in its methods. He honestly didn't want to know what would happen if the ruby was anything short of flawless by the time it got to the buyers.

"Okay Murray, I'll inflate some tarps that are safe to throw the ruby onto. Stay close and let me do the talking when we get to the rendezvous." The hippo nodded with a smile and carefully picked up the ruby. "Alright, let's go." From the hideout Sly watched the pair with growing tension. Guards came too close for comfort, Murray lost Bentley several times as he had to hurry away from a patrol as it rounded a corner or turned suddenly. By the time they'd made it to the rendezvous Josephina had forced him to sit away from the computers and taken up the watch. Her fur stood on end however when she saw just who they were dealing with. The figure stood in a black cloak with hood draw up to completely conceal their face and leaving only their eyes, glowing dangerously, visible.

"Why didn't you tell me we were dealing with the Brotherhood of Shadows?" She snapped into the mic.

"_**This ruby is exquisite... I will recommend to my superiors that we purchase it immediately. They will be quite pleased with your work, Bentley Greene. Do not let us down as you complete this transaction with our buyer."**_ The hooded figure said, voice hinting at a myriad of possibilities should they fail.

"_Of course!"_ Bentley squeaked.

"_**Who knows we may even call on you again some day."**_ It hissed at them, a small grin becoming visible in the gloom of the hood. Bentley shivered as it swept away from them.

"Bentley!" Josephina's voice broke through the cloud of panic in his head. "I mean it, why didn't you tell me we were dealing with the Brotherhood of Shadows?"

"_Didn't think it was relevant... What's wrong?"_

"Oh you know... there's some bad blood, whatever you don't let them know that I'm here." She said, her eyes narrowed at the screen.

"_I'll keep that in mind." _He rolled his eyes and motioned for Murray to grab the ruby. The hippo happily obliged and followed him once more across the temple to the buyer's location.

"What did you mean bad blood?" Sly asked, startling Josie nearly out of her chair. Even with all her training she hadn't heard him come up behind her.

"Just some bad blood... No big deal..." The raccoon frowned at her.

"What. Did. You. Mean?" He snapped.

"I made a bad deal with them alright? I got three superiors of their gang arrested when I sold them a piece with a tracker in it... Not like I knew." She of course had known. Twenty separate nations wanted the Brotherhood of Shadows out of commission. "They swore to use me as an example if they ever heard from me again, and if they find out that you guys are helping me, they'll make examples of you guys too. Happy now?"

"You don't have many friends... do you?" Sly deadpanned.

"Not in particular no... Tend to make enemies more easily." She said with a roll of her eyes. "It's not a big deal. The ruby doesn't have a tracker, Bentley is making the deal and I'm here where they can't find or see me. So unless someone screws up big time they won't hate you and I don't have to fight off a hoard of angry, crazy shadow dudes with pointy poison coated daggers who wait in every alleyway from here to Argentina." Sly didn't look particularly convinced but left her to monitor Bentley and Murray again.

"_**This ruby is in excellent condition... The Brotherhood thanks you for your charitable nature and will supply the Cherry Bomb 500 at the time and place requested." **_Bentley nodded to the new hooded person.

"_Thank you."_ He said. The buyer bowed slightly and vanished with the ruby in tow. Josie watched as the pair returned to the hideout and as Bentley entered he waddled over to his computers.

Sly glanced over at him, folding his arms. "I want the twins to tail Rajan." He said. Josephina and Bentley stared at him for a moment.

"You want them to what?" The twins sat up in their cots and grinned.

"I think they're ready for some pickpocket training."

"You want them to train on Rajan? Are you insane?" Josephina asked with wide eyes.

"There is a way we could do it safely... A basic pickpocketing with a sleeping target." Bentley mused, tapping his chin. "I'd already been planning on something similar... And if they're going to be thieves they need to learn this." Josephina stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"There's a melon that grows in the area, that if eaten whole induces sleep."

"Who eats a whole melon?" She asked.

"People like Rajan, who has an insatiable appetite for melons." Bentley said with a grin.

"That seems more complicated than just shooting him full of sleep darts..." She frowned.

"My sleep darts aren't strong enough. I've equipped them with sonic disrupters that I can use to lure him to the melons. Once he falls asleep the twins can move in and make the pull." The twins grinned at them, eyes shining with hope.

"Do you mean it?" Nate asked. Sly smiled and nodded to him. The twins highfived each other. "When can we start?"

* * *

The twins had done pickpocketing before, in fact they had stolen enough to get the money for plane tickets to France from New York. So as they waited for Bentley to lead Rajan to one of the Indian melons they quietly decided amongst themselves who would be going first.

"It's just blueprints... Boring... You go first." Natalie said with a roll of her eyes. Her tail ficked and she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Boring, like you said. You first."

"Why me?"

"Because you're younger."

"Don't pull that with me! We're twins!"

"We didn't come out at the same time!"

"Two whole minutes..." She grumbled ears back.

"Still makes me older. You first."

"_Guys I don't care who goes first. One of you needs to make the pull!" _Bentley said with a weary sigh. Nat sighed and bounded after the tiger lord. She slid to a stop a short ways from his sleeping form.

"Just gonna say, if I die, you're all getting haunted." She said as she quietly snuck up behind Rajan and pulled the first blueprint with ease. Rajan stirred slightly and she bolted in panic, fur on edge and pink eyes wide. She could hear her brother laughing in her ear and growled as she returned to the hideout. "Laugh all you want, you have to go next."

"And I'm not gonna be nearly as jumpy as you are sis." He said tail flicking as he ruffled her hair. She glared at him as he took off after Rajan before slipping inside to put the blueprints on Bentley's desk. Nate sat in one of the numerous trees, watching Rajan follow the noises Bentley's dars made. He smirked. If strange noises led him to a plate of hamburgers he wouldn't eat them, so he wasn't quite sure why Rajan was so eager to eat the melons, especially considering that he knew thieves were running about his temple. He curled up in the branches of the tree and glanced over at the tiger as he stalked after another of Bentley's darts.

"_Hold up Nate..."_ Bentley said. "_Let him drop first." _Nate waited several moments as Rajan fell asleep before leaping gracefully from the tree and landing a few feet from the self made king. He carefully plucked the second set of blueprints and slid back to the hideout, ducking into a bush when a guard passed by. Nat glared at him as he entered the hideout, waving the blueprints with a grin.

"I told you I wouldn't be as jumpy as you." He said.

"Shut up. You're the one who's afraid of flying." Nat grumbled. "Besides there's a third blueprint, so I'm going to go again." She stuck out her tongue and raced out before he could object. Rajan was stumbling. The melons had made him drowsy but the short naps he'd taken hadn't done him much good. He leaned against his staff, claws digging into the wood as he struggled to support himself as he made his rounds. Exhaustion fogging his brain he trudged after the strange sounds. He glanced around as he came to another melon, licking his lips he plucked it from the vine and swiftly ate it. He groaned and curled up on the jungle floor.

Nat slid out of the bushes with a small smirk, pulling the final blueprint piece from his back pocket before bolting away. Rajan stirred slightly, watching the white and pink shape vanish, but was far, far too tired to do anything about it. By the time he woke up his pockets had been picked clean and his head ached as if he'd drunk too much.

Bentley and Josie quickly pieced together the blueprints. The turtle nodded quietly as he looked them over, the gears in his brain concocting a wicked plan.

"We have him completely paranoid since Sly was able to get the first half of the heart... I think I know just how to get him over the edge." He grinned dangerously. "And I only need a helicopter."

* * *

"This sort of thing happens a lot doesn't it?" Josephina asked as she looked at the helicopter.

"I would have thought you'd be used to it by now..." Bentley said with a shrug. "Now, you'd better get to high ground."

"What? Don't you need a pilot?"

"No actually it's an autopilot."

"And you're going to use it for..."

"I'm blowing up the dam." He pointed up at the massive stone wall above the temple.

"Okay... Why?"

"My research indicates at Rajan has a rather intense aversion to water... Unlike most of his species. So Given this information I'm going to blow up the dam in hopes of making him come out of hiding with the second half of the heart."

"I see. That's an... Interesting plan there Bentley."

"The temple will be filled with run off, and then we can put the final phase of this plan into action." Josie stared at him as he grinned deviously.

"Alright, you... have fun with that..." She said as he climbed into the chopper.

"Oh I plan to." From the balcony of the hideout the gang watched as the battle began. Helicopters filled the sky, the sound of their blades lost among gunfire and the crack of the dam wall. For all his usual panic, Bentley was holding up rather well as the gunner for the chopper. He managed to take down the guards, destroy enemy missiles and still fire upon the dam.

The gang cheered as the dam finally burst, but the celebration was short lived as a chunk of stone struck the chopper. Josie and Sly were moving the moment it struck one of the towers. Bentley sat at the base of it, looking dazed and somewhat confused but was very much alive.

"Well that was an experience..." He said.

* * *

There you go guys! I'll be back with another chapter soon, but tell me what you think! Since I didn't get any real feedback on the slideshows I'm going to continue without them. If you have any objections to that let me know!


	34. Chapter 34 Operation: Wet Tiger

Hello my lovely readers! So we're finally moving from the jungle into my favorite levels of the second game! I can't explain how desperately excited I am for this... I've wanted to write these levels since before I moved Rajan's first level up in the order... So I've been waiting for a very long time. So on with this heist!

* * *

Josephina did not like Bentley's plan. The temple was at least a foot deep in water already and he wanted to flood the whole thing completely to force Rajan out of hiding. The twins had taken up positions at the top of the temple, Murray was making his way to a lever to open the temple's facade, while Sly was collecting the Cherry Bomb 500 and Bentley had returned to the Chopper to cover everyone. Josephina was with Murray. It was her job to make sure that he could get the facade open.

She ducked away from a guard as he lunged at her before spinning and firing at a charging rhino guard. Murray's strength came in handy as it so often did, allowing him to take on three guards at once while Josie dealt one on one with anyone left over. By the time she'd dealt with four Murray had dropped sixteen. She rolled away from a spear and yelped as a laser grazed her leg.

"Are you alright?" Murray asked as he threw a monkey into one of the goats, finally ending the tide of guards. He knelt next to her with worry on his features.

"I'm fine big guy. Get the temple open for Sly." She said with a wince as she stood. Murray nodded and quickly set to work trying to break open the facade. Josie gasped as a beeping hunter seeker missile floated gently down in front of her and swiftly put three shock blasts into it. "Bentley we need some cover!" She yelped.

"_I'm on it! Just hang on." _Bentley said over the airwaves. The sound of gunfire echoed over the temple as Carmelita and the team entered the clearing where the temple was located.

"Hel, Aline, Lindsey you three find Josephina. Liam, you and me will find Sly." Carmelita commanded as they ran into the area.

"I'll stay here and monitor the area, see if I can get some backup." Trista said. "And I think you're forgetting that we're still technically working the undercover..."

"I didn't forget. But if I just came out here for Rajan, Sly would be suspicious." Carmelita said with a smirk and a flick of her tail. "Besides it's more fun if I get to chase him." Liam laughed and the pair hurried off in search of the raccoon. Trista rolled her eyes and watched them before settling down with her laptop.

Bentley grinned as he managed to destroy the last of the hunter seeker missiles. "Sly Murray's got the mouth open, take the Cherry Bomb 500 and put it in the mouth then the get to high ground."

Sly had walked dynomite barrels before, but never had he been surrounded by such powerful explosives. The thought was nerve racking, and he walked just a bit slower than usual. Josie wrapped her leg with one of her emergency bandages and nodded to Sly as he joined them at the mouth of the temple. "Get ready to run..." Sly said as he leapt from the barrel and lit a match. They bolted as he tossed the match and narrowly made it to high ground as water flooded the whole temple. Josie winced and sat down as her leg gave out.

A vicious roar of rage filled the air and Rajan crawled, soaked to the bone, from the flooded temple. He stood on the roof of the temple with lightning flashing and thunder rumbling around him. "Black clouds and thunderbolts! My spice temple, ruined! Come face me Cooper! You want the Clockwerk heart then you will have to take it from my cold, dead hands! With Clockwerk's black heart I will show you true power." The enraged tiger batted the twins from the temple roof, knocking them into the raging waters. Sly stared up at him with wide eyes.

"No!" Josie yelped, scrambling to the edge of the platform.

"Boy when we try to tick someone off we really do the job..." He muttered.

"You do seem to have quite the knack for it..." The trio turned to find Neyla standing behind them. Josephina groaned and glared at the snow leopard.

"Slumming it with the thieves again I see." She said with a small sigh. Neyla returned the glare before looking at Sly.

"Rajan trades in illegal spice. The drugs he deals in ruins lives and could destroy the economy. He needs to be brought to justice." She said. Her tail flicked and she gestured up at Rajan, a snarl of disgust curling her lips.

"I'm only here for the Clockwerk part, help me take him down and the bust is all yours." Sly said with a small nod.

"Just try to keep up." She said with a grin. Josephina watched the pair make their way up to the self proclaimed king. Lightning flashed, directed by Rajan through the Clockwerk heart. She bit her lip as a bolt narrowly missed Sly. The twins gasped as they dragged themselves from the water, coughing and shaking.

Sly finally made it to the temple roof. "Neyla! Now!" He shouted, only to find the snow leopard making a run for it.

"Sorry." She said with a wicked chuckle. Josephina gasped as Neyla vanished and Rajan easily knocked Sly from the roof with a blast of lightning.

"Sly!" Josie yelled trying to stand but wincing as her burn streached.

"Don't worry buddy I'm coming!" Murray said as he leapt down to where the raccoon had fallen. Rajan dropped into the pit, his eyes blazing.

"This is it? This is the infamous Cooper gang I've feared these long hours?" He asked, sounding between laughing and disbelief.

"The Murray will renew your fear!" Murray growled.

"Who is this _The Murray_? All I see is a fat, pathetic, weakling!"

Murray winced slightly and rubbed his head, somewhat sheepishly. "I'm not as smart as Bentley, and sure I can't do all those fancy aerobics that Sly can do... but one thing I am not, is weak!" Josie and the twins watched from the ledge as Murray stepped into a boxer's stance. Rajan didn't seem impressed, not in the slightest. In fact he tapped his staff on the ground and lasers leapt to life around the inside of the pit. The eery glow of the lasers gave Rajan a wicked look as he swung the staff at Murray's head.

For his part Murray stayed calm. Josephina was mildly impressed. Sure she'd seen him in action on multiple occasions but to face Rajan, who was easily two heads taller than Murray himself, it showed guts. Rajan may have been taller and faster, but Murray was surprisingly light on his feet and knew his way around a fight pretty well, and he had one advantage in pure strength. The tiger clearly wasn't prepared to be thrown back into the electric lasers the first time it happened.

He threw everything he had at Rajan. Fire fists, brutal thunder flops, and even the guards that dared to enter the fray. Of course Rajan still had the power of the Clockwerk heart at his disposal. Lightning still flashed, and it was only thanks to the saving grace of the giant water lily pads that Murray was able to avoid the water when Rajan filled it with electricity.

The tiger crumpled like a ragdoll not long after the battle started. Bruised and battered, sporting at least one broken finger, Murray flexed in triumph. "Victory belongs to _The Murray_!" He shouted before taking the second half of the Clockwerk heart and tucking it away.

"Happy day." Neyla purred as she stepped up to the side of the pit.

"Neyla! Throw down a ladder! Sly's hurt real bad!" Carmelita stepped up beside Neyla, the skeleton like shape of the Contessa close behind. "Can you hear me? I said Sly's hurt... Josie? Anyone?"

Josephina and the twins had been grabbed from behind about half way through the fight. Still recovering from their dip in the water the twins had barely been able to put up a fight, and Josie had been too shocked to even think about resisting before they had her in cuffs.

"There you are Contessa. Rajan and the Cooper Gang all incapacitated as promised."

"Excellent police work Constable Neyla. Carmelita's never been able to catch the Cooper Gang, and yet you manage it in just a few short weeks..." Contessa said with a wicked grin.

Carmelita sputtered in outrage. "Well I-"

"Actually Contessa, there's a very good reason that Carmelita never captured the Cooper Gang..." Neyla said, her green eyes narrowing in victory. "She's been in league with them the whole time! And this whole team that she's put together was just another fraud to keep anyone from finding out."

"What!" Carmelita shouted.

Josephina watched in horror as her team and Liam were cuffed by rough looking vultures. "What proof do you have of this?" Contessa asked.

"These are photos of Carmelita dancing with Sly Cooper at Rajan's ball two months ago-"

"I didn't know it was Cooper I was dancing with!"

"You two do seem rather familiar in these pictures..." Contessa said.

"Further more, these photos of her sting team rescuing the Cooper Gang after they fell over a cliff, and then releasing them."

"We didn't have the whole gang at the time!" Lindsey growled dangerously her striped tail flicking behind her. "We had orders to take in the whole gang at once!"

"Certainly seems to me that you could have simply waited until the others arrived, could you not?"

"Linds... Let it go..." Aline said. "We can't negate any of this right now." The vultures gathered up Sly and Murray, and swiftly arrested Carmelita.

"I'll get you for this Neyla, don't think I won't just because I'm behind some prison bars!" Carmelita vowed, her voice barely more than a growl and her eyes blazing with hatred.

"Such a pity when an officer falls from the light..." Contessa said with a small smirk.

"Indeed... Such a waste..." Neyla sounded solemn but her eyes held the true depths of her manic glee. Josephina hung her head, knowing full well that Bentley had heard every word. She just prayed that he was safe. Not that he'd be coming to rescue her, but if any criminal deserved to be free it was the Cooper Gang, and the twins wouldn't last very long in prison. Hopefully he'd rescue them alongside Sly and Murray.

* * *

"I don't believe it... That two timing... double crossing... cockney... Liar!" Bentley said. He stared at the commotion of guards, and police officers as they hooked the gang up with Carmelita and her team. "A sting operation... Why didn't I see it?" He slid into a seated position and hung his head in his hands. The badly shaken group of thieves and cops was soon marched out of the temple, Neyla and the Contessa leading the pack of vultures through the thick vegetation and flood waters back to civilization.

Bentley stayed in the tower, watching the temple for any activity for several hours before finally deciding the coast was clear. His jumpy nature was increased tenfold in the now abandoned temple. Slowly he made his way to the pit where his friends had been arrested, finding a multitude of ear pieces scattered on the ground to that had landed next to each other were marked with small pieces of tape and he frowned. One was green and marked with a _**B **_the other was marked with a _**T **_and was yellow. The green one was clearly one of his, he recognized it, but the other was foreign to him. He pocketed it before curling up by the edge of the pit.

Despite being the weakest and the nerdiest of the gang Bentley rarely cried. Even as a kid he'd never been much of a crier, and yet he couldn't help the flow of tears that spilled down his cheeks. While Sly and Murray were intellectually inferior, they'd always been a rich source of sociological interest. More importantly they were the only friends that Bentley had ever really had, not to mention the family he'd always wanted while at Happy Camper Orphanage. He remembered meeting them as they'd come in.

Bentley had shown up at Happy Camper at the age of four, after wandering away from his family and getting hopelessly lost. Murray arrived a year later, shy and awkward and quiet and while he and Bentley quickly bonded it wasn't until Sly had shown up that they really became brothers. Since then Bentley hadn't been alone for more than a couple of hours tops, when Sly went out on a job or Murray went to get snacks. Now he was sitting in a remote jungle with the very real possibility of never seeing either of them again looming over his head.

He returned to the hideout and gathered up what he could carry, still fighting through the tears. The silence was unbearable, despite all the natural sounds of the jungle. They should all be celebrating right now, the bottle of champagne that Sly had bought to be drunk to celebrate so many successful heists should have been opened and drunk. The cake Murray had made should have been eaten, and yet both were sitting forgotten in this little cave like hole of a hideout. He collapsed again, and pulled the bottle of champagne from where Sly had stashed it. If no one else was going to drink it why not a lonely turtle with no real hope left?

He polished off the bottle and half the cake in less than twenty minutes and sat on the floor with the empty bottle in one hand and chocolate cake crumbs sprayed around him. He vaguely realized that getting drunk was a bad idea. He had to get out of the jungle still after all, but he was angry and sad and the bottle had been available. Once he was sober he'd make the long lonely trek out of the jungle and back to the van. He was just lucky Gafar had given him a map after leading them to the temple.

Night fell with little fanfare. For the first time in years Bentley didn't have to read a bedtime story to Murray. For the first time in years he didn't have to force Sly to go to bed. For the first time in years there was no one to say goodnight to. No dinner, no card game, no ping pong, no video-games, no ridiculous antics or pranks. It was going to be a very long night.

That was when a knock came at the flimsy door.

* * *

"That crafty little psychopath..." Trista growled. The second that Neyla had left Cooper to face Rajan Trista had known something was wrong, so she'd dropped everything and made her way to a rather tall tree where she could see everything and yet not be seen. She knew that statistically there was no way she'd be able to stop her team's arrest, in fact there was a 100% failure guarantee, but she'd spent enough time on her own and in the field to know she could bide her time until she could break them out.

She sighed, the last time she'd had to plan a prison break she'd had a small army of well trained operatives at her disposal. This was going to take a lot of planning and more than a little luck. She stayed in her tree, watching and waiting, until her legs grew numb from remaining in one position for too long.

It just so happened that just as she was about to leave her tree, a small green shape waddled past, shaking and nervous looking. She blinked in shock. Neyla had missed a member of the Cooper Gang. Bentley Greene. She silently praised her luck as she followed him silently as she could but in his panicked state his instincts and sense were far higher than normal. He spun, searching for the source of the sound he'd heard and Tris barely had time to duck back against a pillar before he saw her.

She waited again, as he picked up an earpiece and sat silently by the pit for several long minutes and then followed him all the way back to his hideout. "Got you." She said as she watched him enter the giant tiger head carving. Rather than confront him right away she returned to the pit, scooping up an earpiece with green tape and a _**B **_on it. "And now I'll be able to hear you." She smirked slightly. If she was right, the one Bentley had picked up had been one of hers, and now she had a small sample of the turtle's technology.

Making her way back the small camp the team had set up she packed up the bare essentials. Luckily she was still a soldier, albeit a techy one, but a soldier none the less. She could carry everything she needed thanks to her training.

As night fell over the temple she found herself questioning the past few hours. None of it made any sense. Neyla had seemed like a proper cop, if not a bit morally dark grey, and the Contessa had been on the force for years. She had a reputation sure, anyone who worked in hypnotics and hoodoo like she did was bound to receive a well earned question or two about their work, but the Contessa had always seemed to be a smart woman. To just buy Neyla's story without question was illogical.

While she double and triple checked her equipment for bugs she found that the more she thought about it the more it seemed like Neyla and the Contessa were in on something together, no doubt it had something to do with Rajan and the Klaww Gang. Tris finished packing her things and returned to Bentley's hideout. She steeled herself, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

Ha! I'm leaving a cliff hanger! Why? Because I love suspense, that's why! See you next chapter! Muhahahahahaha!


	35. Chapter 35 Alone but not Alone

Hey guys! How's it going? Chapter 35, the official middle chapter, is here! Whoo! I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed their excitement for the upcoming chapters. I'm really looking forward to sharing what I've got planned with you guys. Contessa's levels were my favorite, and I'm super excited to finally be at this point. These upcoming chapters should be a longer due to what I've got in store.

* * *

Sly was not overly fond of prison. He had decided this years before his actual arrest. He'd woken up several hours prior, handcuffed to his bed. In the time he'd been awake he'd been visited by two nurses, a handful of interns and a doctor. They'd all asked him questions he couldn't answer. He didn't remember much if he was being completely honest. Neyla had bailed, Rajan had shot him with electricity, and then... nothing. He vaguely remembered a fight, and then he'd passed out completely. A single guard stood on the far side of the room, wings folded over his chest and talons wrapped around a crossbow.

The hospital however wasn't like any Sly had seen before. It looked more like a castle dungeon. Stone walls, stone floors, narrow windows with bars on the outside. The old brass frame bed was less than comfortable, but Sly had the feeling that it was better than what he'd be getting in an actual cell. He could hear other patients through the open doors and sighed.

"Can't I get a book or something?" He asked the guard. The vulture didn't move a single feather. Sly sighed and winced as the deep breath streached the burn mark on his chest.

"... And finally we have Sly Cooper." Sly's ear twitched as voices echoed outside his room. He looked over at the doorway and felt his heart drop to his stomach.

The Contessa entered with a flock of doctors, guards and media following her. She was wearing a white coat that reminded Sly of every mad scientist he'd ever seen in the movies. Black gloves covered her claw like hands and she carried an old medical bag that put him on edge more than he already had been. "As I'm sure you can imagine, we're very proud to have finally caught Mr. Cooper, after all this time. Unfortunately we also had to arrest the officer who'd been assigned to the case, one Carmelita Montoya Fox, for her involvement with Mr. Cooper and his gang." Contessa continued, remorse filling her voice. "Such a pity when an officer falls from the light." Sly couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared at the woman as she sat her medical bag down at the foot of his bed and opened it. "Mr. Cooper suffered burns while attempting to face down the crime lord known as Rajan." The press scribbled down their notes, the doctors examined his chart and Contessa pulled a stethoscope from her bag.

"Mr. Cooper will face a trial here in Prague. His location will remain confidential however due to the threats we've already received regarding Mr. Cooper's life. That is all the information I can give you." The press nodded and were ushered out by the guards. Once they were gone a completely different side of the Contessa reared its head. She tossed aside the stethoscope, and grinned at Sly. "Mr. Cooper, how wonderful you could join us..." She cooed.

"I do hope your stay is comfortable. I've been hoping you would come into my custody." Sly's unease increased exponentially. "I do love a challenge, and I can tell you'll be my hardest case yet."

* * *

Bentley stared at the door in terror. For several long moments he barely dared to breathe. It wasn't until the knocking came a second time that he armed himself with his crossbow. On the other side Trista was getting impatient. She knocked a third time, hoping that Bentley would open the door on his own, but when she heard a faint click from inside she sighed.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt or arrest you. Alright?" She said in a loud voice. "Now I'm gonna come in, and I just wanna talk... and I'd really like to avoid getting shot." There was no reply, just a shuffling from inside. She sighed heavily again before shoving the door open. Bentley stood, clutching his crossbow dart shooter before him, his knees knocking and hands shaking so badly Tris was half surprised he'd been able to load the thing in the first place. She raised her hands, hoping to calm him.

"Who are you?" He demanded, sounding unsure if he should talk or shoot and run.

"My name is Trista Dufour." She said. "I was working with Josephina to-"

"Arrest us." There was a slur in his words.

"Well technically yes..." She noticed the bottle of champagne lying on the floor and repressed a groan. "We were originally brought in to capture the Cooper Gang. However our objective changed when you began going after the Klaww Gang." Bentley glared at her through his thick glasses. His eyes were red from crying, and his cheeks a bit rosey from the alcohol.

"Why should I trust you? You're probably here to finish the job..."

"You saw and heard exactly what happened down there. My friends were captured too. I'm proposing an alliance. You help me get my friends out and I'll help you free Sly and Murray and even the twins if you want..." He frowned, still debating his options. "I swear, all I want is to rescue my friends."

"Of course you'd say that!" He glared at her. "You're just going to arrest me the minute I let my guard down." Tris sighed.

"I don't even have a pair of handcuffs..." She said dryly. "You can check if you'd like. I even left my gun outside... I don't want to arrest you, I want to rescue my team."

"Prove it."

"Alright what do you want?"

"Your mission logs. I want access to them." Trista nodded and sighed.

"Fine, just let me go and get my laptop and -"

"No!" Trista winced. "I can hack it from here with access to one of your handheld devices." He gestured to her belt where she'd placed her handheld computers. She nodded and passed him her GPS which was linked into her network.

He grabbed it roughly, his crossbow still aimed at her as he hurried over to his desk. She waited patiently for him to dig through her files, knowing full well that he would be digging for quite a while. Bentley watched the files roll past, and he stared at the information. Everything that had happened in the past three months had been meticulously catalogued with videos from Josephina's thief mask imager, notes and radio transmissions. From the job in Egypt, to the circus, Tris had transcribed or otherwise recorded everything that might at some point be useful.

Silence filled the small hideout for several long minutes as he read. When he was finally done, Bentley quietly returned the GPS to her and nodded. "Alright... I still don't trust you, but I could use all the help I can get." He said.

"Great! Can we start with you putting down the crossbow and maybe having a cup of coffee?" Trista asked.

* * *

It took Trista nearly an hour to get Bentley sober, as he made her drink the coffee she offered first. She did, however, eventually get most of the alcohol from his system and helped him repack to get the most of his minimal strength. He refused to give her a machete, or lead the way even, and so with the map in hand he cut a path through the thick underbrush.

Trista walked beside him one eye on her GPS. She quietly chewed on her bottom lip, lost in thought. She wasn't sure what would become of her team, but after Neyla's betrayal it was highly probable that they were undergoing investigation and possibly even trial, and that would only end in a prison sentence. If not for their supposed involvement with the Cooper Gang, then for their pasts as spies.

Bentley was also struggling with the prospect of his friends being in jail. Murray was a gentle soul despite his immense strength, and Sly... Sly was a smart alek who couldn't keep his mouth shut. It was highly likely that Sly would end up getting himself into trouble. He suddenly looked over at his new companion.

"The twins..." He said, jolting her from her own thoughts. "They weren't with you?"

"No. They showed up unexpectedly. I only had a small amount of time to research them." She said. "They ran away from home a few years back, which you know, and Josie told me about a boy they mentioned while you were in Paris... A Julian Thayers?"

"I believe Nat was emailing him." Bentley tapped his chin.

"He's a rich kid with a group of other kids that pickpocket and con tourists. Almost like a halfway house for runaways, orphans and fledgling criminals. He took the Ayers twins in, showed them the ropes... did you know he's got a blog all about you guys?"

"About us? The gang?"

"Yeah. He's a big fan. That's why he started his little _school_." She said. "He's the one who praised you so highly that they came to find you. It was all just a coincidence that this all happened at the same time." Bentley nodded and they fell back into silence. The sounds of the jungle echoed around them as they walked. Tris watched her companion as he jumped at nearly every sound. He yelped and darted away from a rustling bush, machete shaking in his hands.

Tris rolled her eyes and pushed forward, stepping on a tail as she did. The creature it belonged to screeched and popped up. Gafar's scrawny face and wide eyes appeared mere inches from Tris' face. She yelped and scrambled back.

"You!" Gafar snapped, ears folding back on his mangy head.

"Gafar? What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Hiding thank you very much... Since I talked to you lot the police have been trying to get me to talk to them, and at least four of my previous clients want to kill me so I don't snitch on them." He glared at her. "What are you doing out here? And with your _target_?"

"We were betrayed."

"How nice for you..." He rolled his eyes and motioned for them to follow. He led them to a small camp. "You're a long way off if you're headed back to your van turtle..." Gafar said as he looked back at Bentley.

Bentley stared at him in shock. "What? But the map-"

"Yeah maps don't do much good out here unless you've got a guide."

"What about you?"

"Me? Guide you again?" Gafar groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're a little short on allies right at this moment..." Tris deadpanned.

"I'll pay you." Bentley said. The jackal perked up instantly.

"Pay me, you say?" He grinned a sharp toothed smile.

* * *

Gafar led them back to the van, took the cash and supplies Bentley gave him and vanished back into the jungle. Tris stared at the van's technology as the turtle sat at his computer.

"So what's the plan?" She asked.

"We have to find where our respective teams are being held." Bentley said. "But we can't get started here. I need access to stable internet, and I'm not leaving the van behind while I take the door back to Paris." Tris decided not to question about the door.

"So..."

"So one of us needs to drive us back to civilization."

"I don't drive... I get too nervous." She said with a small shudder.

Bentley sighed. "I wasn't going to let you drive anyway... The van is Murray's baby and I don't trust you." He glared at her. "So you're going to have to sit passenger while I figure out how to drive a stick shift." Tris rolled her eyes and sighed.

"That's fine with me." She climbed into the passenger seat and quietly buckled up. Bentley crawled into the driver's seat and swallowed hard. Tris barely bit back her chuckle as he struggled to reach the pedals even with the seat as far forward as he could get it.

"Where's that button dang it?" He grumbled as he began pressing the various buttons on the dashboard. It took him several minutes before he found the right one. The pedals adjusted to his height and he sighed. "I had hoped to avoid ever needing this feature..." He said. "I only installed it because Murray wanted to teach me to drive..." Tris gave him a sympathetic look. "Looks like I'm going to have to learn without him." He shook his head.

It wasn't that Bentley didn't know how to drive. He had after all played enough video games and simulators, not to mention the RC chopper and the automatic he drove while in the city, that he knew the basics. However he had never actually driven anything as large as the van or a stick shift. All that aside it only took him a few hours to figure it out, with a few pointers from Trista. They drove in silence, Tris working on her laptop to find any information about the gang's capture and Bentley concentrated on driving.

It wasn't until they finally returned to civilization that they realized they had no place to hide. Bentley didn't have any safe locations in India, and Tris's sources weren't exactly the kind who willing gave up good hiding places.

"We can't risk a hotel..." He said with a sigh.

"Besides how recognizable this van is..." Tris said. They were parked in a small alleyway, mulling over their choices. She thought about every option she could think of, every contact, every friend, all of her training, and yet she still had no idea what to do.

"I only have a few contacts in India,and they're not exactly the kind of people you want to spend a lot of time around..."

"My contacts either. In fact I think most of them actually hate me..." She glanced up at the ceiling and sighed before a thought struck her. "Actually, I think I know of a place!" She said, sitting up suddenly.

* * *

They pulled into a small road on the outskirts of an even smaller village. It was dark, night had fallen in the time it had taken them to get to the little village, and Tris was close to falling asleep. She just hoped that she remembered correctly. Thunder cracked overhead and she jolted awake again. Groaning she rubbed her eyes.

Bentley pulled the van to a stop and he glanced at her in worry, a frown forming on his brow. "Don't worry... If I'm right we'll be in warm beds before you can say _Goodnight._"

"Sure." He rolled his eyes as she got out into the rain. "I'll stay here thank you." The turtle grumbled and folded his arms over his chest with a glare in the direction of the farm house. Tris sighed and walked to the door, shivering slightly from the rain. She knocked gently and waited nervously, glancing back at the van.

"Yes?" The door opened a crack and she turned back to it. A grey langur, stooped with age, stood with a look of confusion clear upon his face.

"Is this the residence of the Kaur family? I was Damian's pen pal for a time when we were children-"

"Trista? Trista Dufour?"

"Er... Yes." She rubbed the back of her head and gestured to the van. "My friend and I are in a spot of trouble and-"

"Father what's going on?" A much younger langur appeared behind the older, frowning and holding a kettle.

"Damian, you would not believe who has come to our door!" The older langur grinned. "Your pen pal from France! Trista Dufour!"

"Tris?" Damian asked, nearly dropping his kettle as he spotted her through the door. "Is it really you?"

"In the flesh..." She said. "Look, as I was trying to explain to your father, My friend and I are in some trouble and -"

"Is that _the _Cooper Gang van?" Damian grinned and raced out of the house to stare at the stylized mask emblazoned on the van, completely ignoring the rain.

Tris sighed and rubbed her head. "Yes it is."

"Amazing... But they said they caught the Cooper Gang."

"They missed one..."

"Then I assume you're here because you need a place to hide? Yes?"

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to say." Damian nodded.

"Have your friend pull the van around into the barn. I'll put on a pot of soup and you can explain once you are dry. Father, we'll need to make up the guest room for two." The old langur chuckled at his son's enthusiasm and nodded.

"Oh to have such energy again..." He said. "My joints won't allow it though, too much work in them just to move." He chuckled again and turned back into the house proper. "I'll fetch some towels."

It took them some time to convince Bentley that they weren't undercover police but he was too tired to really argue much. After a quick meal the turtle practically collapsed into one of the beds, leaving Trista to explain. So she told the story, from the beginning to the end, sparing only a few unimportant details as she went.

"... And that brings us up to now." She said, finishing the story. Damian and his father nodded.

"No wonder you came to find us... You may stay as long as you need. We even have internet access you can use." Damian said.

"I'm just glad you still live here."

"As am I. Now we should probably all get some rest, we'll help you and Bentley unpack in the morning and set up a place for you to do your searching."

"Thank you... Thank you so much."

"It's nothing for an old friend." Damian smiled at her and then shuffled off to his bed. Tris sighed and did the same, yawning heavily as she went.

* * *

It had been six months. Six. Tris groaned and rubbed her head as she once again scrolled through the dozens of reports on the Cooper Gang's capture.

Damian smiled reassuringly, as he had for the past six months."You'll find them." He said for what had to be the two thousandth time.

"I'm really starting to -"

"Tris... Tris!" Bentley said, cutting her off in his sudden excitement. "I found them! I found them!" Tris rolled her chair over to Bentley's side of the workstation and stared at his computer screen. "The gang, and your friends, are being kept in the Contessa's prison, undergoing reeducation to reform them into proper civilized people... If we don't hurry they'll be working nine to five selling shoes!"

Tris grabbed Bentley in a tight side hug. "Good work Bentley. Where's the Contessa's prison?"

"In Prague..." He adjusted his glasses. "It'll be a long trip, and we'll need to move quickly once we're there. She's got a lot of influence and is known for her success at re-educating criminals, we don't have a lot of time. Luckily they're not going anywhere. Since the trial and subsequent press have died down they don't have to move them anymore."

* * *

Alright guys, next chapter we get into the prison! I'm super excited. Got any theories about what what might be coming next?


	36. Chapter 36 Prague

Hey there guys! So we're finally into Prague! Whoohoo! I'm really excited for what's coming up during these next two levels.

* * *

Contessa walked down the long narrow hallway between the cells. Her red eyes roamed over the area, locking on prisoners as she passed. Over the years she'd had many criminals that had taken time to crack, but for the three months she'd actually had consistent access to Sly Cooper and Murray neither had broken. She paused in front of Sly's cell and looked at the disheveled raccoon.

Sly in turn glared at her. He'd gotten into a fight, again, and the fresh bruises were layered on over the ones from the previous fight's he'd gotten into. He ached and barely had the energy to stand, yet alone deal with another visit from the mad scientist warden. Contessa stared at him as if trying to determine the answers to the universe.

"Come to feed me more spice?" He asked, voice rough around the edges from hours of silence. She ignored him for several minutes. Cooper had a strong mind, and a will stronger than most. The Contessa liked challenges. They made her think, look at things from different angles, and yet this was once problem she'd yet to find a solution for. She'd figured out how she would circumvent Josephina's defenses, how she would break Carmelita, and even how to worm her way into Murray's mind, but everything she'd thought of for Cooper had failed.

She sighed and motioned for the guard following her to give Sly his dinner. "I'll see you for our next session, Mr. Cooper... I look forward to delving into your family memories."

"Great doc." He said. "We done now? Can I eat in peace?" Contessa grimaced and turned away from him. As she walked she mulled over every option she could think of. She paused at another cell, this one with a solid metal door. She opened the door with a scream of metal and grinned at the black fox inside. A muzzle had been placed around her mouth, and her orange eyes blazed with hatred at she locked eyes with Contessa. The fox was bound tightly in a straight jacket and a thick collar kept her from moving too far from the back wall.

"Ah, Ms. Vollan... How are we feeling today?" The guard stepped forward and removed the muzzle cautiously, leaping back as Hel glared at him.

"Oh Contessa, I'm fine." Hel grinned her long hair falling into her eyes as she tilted her head. "I'm quite comfortable." Contessa smirked

"A pity. Here I was hoping you'd decided to give up this silly notion of escaping and magic..." The fox chuckled.

"You use magic yourself... I've seen it. Just give me the _crazy _pills and my dinner... I'm not really in the mood for talking." Her tail flicked over the concrete floor and she glanced at the guard. "Come on sweetie, I won't bite you... this time."

The guard looked to the Contessa and she nodded for him to give her the medication and food. Hel chuckled again. The guards were her only source of entertainment in this place, and she enjoyed getting into their heads. She was used to people fearing her for her abilities, and by playing on those fears she'd managed to keep herself sane. Of course it would only be a matter of time before the Contessa found a way into her head, the witch had been trying to dig into her past and drag her memories out. Contessa returned to her rounds silently. She sighed and rubbed her temple with a claw. It was going to be a long night, she'd be up all night thinking about what she could do.

* * *

Driving to Prague took nearly three days. During that time Tris worked on gathering information on the prison and city so that by the time they arrived, she had a found a place to stay. An old abandoned building only a few blocks outside the prison.

"We set up and then we'll need to split up and start gathering intel..." Bentley said, fists clenched around the steering wheel. Tris nodded and looked back at Damian. The langar had temporarily joined them, his agility far above Bentley or Tris' own. "That goes for all of us. I'll set you up with a thief mask, and binocucom and give you a list of things we need before we can come up with a proper plan..." Damian nodded.

"Sounds good. Just let me know what I can do to help." He said.

"Thanks for coming along." Tris said softly.

"We can't let criminals like Neyla get away with false imprisonment. Besides, it's not like either of you is what you could call athletic. You'll need my help if you don't want to get caught." He smirked, sounding very sure of himself, cocky even. Tris bit back a snicker as Bentley rolled his eyes and pulled to a stop in the alleyway behind the building Tris had directed him to. In the six months it had taken them to find the correct location of his friends, Bentley had changed. He'd become more assertive, less timid and more determined as the days went by. Especially in the three days it'd taken to get to Prague. He double checked his crossbow and nodded as he climbed from the driver's seat and into the back.

He dug through a box and produced two plain binocucoms and two masks. "Here, you'll need these. They have cameras and video communication, but just in case," He passed them each an earpiece. "You'll need these." They nodded. "Let's go." Tris flicked her bangs from her eyes and adjusted her glasses.

"I'll look around the far side of the prison, see if I can't find a way inside that doesn't include getting arrested." Damian said.

"I'll take the village, see what's available." Tris said.

"And I'll take the Contessa's estate..." Bentley said with a nod. "Let's meet back here in an hour." They nodded and made their way from the van. Damian made his way up to the outer wall of the prison, walking around it in silence. He snapped several pictures as discretely as possible as he walked along. He paused as he found a wood covered hole and grinned before he pried it open and slid into the prison yard.

Tris quietly slid through town. It had been a while since she'd done any real fieldwork. She roamed through the village, snapping pictures of the lightning rods on many of the roofs, and several monitors that she recognized as security stations.

"_The Contessa is on patrol. Repeat, the Contessa is on patrol." _Bentley said over the airwaves. Damian pressed against the wall, as he heard the sound of the Contessa passing above him on the wall.

"_**I'm right beneath her, what should I do?" **_Damian asked sounding unsure.

"_Get out of there..."_ Tris said.

"_No, wait. She seems to be talking to herself... your Binocucom has a mic, if you can get close enough to her the mic will pick up anything she says."_ Bentley said. Damian swallowed hard and stared at the shadow of the spider woman. He could hear her muttering to herself as she passed overhead.

"_**I'm not sure I can do that..."**_ He said barely even trying to keep the shaking out of his voice.

"_We might be able to find out where she's keeping Sly and Murray."_

"_Or Josephina? We're here for her and my team too, remember?"_ Tris said rolling of her eyes.

"_Right..."_ Bentley flushed and sighed. Damian hung his head, gathered his courage and slid up the stairs.

The Contessa seemed rather distracted as she talked to herself.

"The Klaww Gang is falling apart." She muttered. "Spice shipments have all but stopped..." She scoffed. "At least the Cooper Gang is under lock and key. Their lopsided morality flies in the face of man's inherent selfishness." She turned and continued to walk along the wall, oblivious to the follower she'd gained. "And that Sly Cooper, such a complex and rebellious mind. A month or two in _the hole _should break his spirit. Let him squat there, week after week... He's seen that the guards along the wall, all have motion detectors. There is no escape. Slowly the reality of his capture will set in, and I'll get to work in his mind. Then there is that fox... Hel... If it weren't for her magic I'd have crushed her mind by now. A few more days of medication should weaken her enough for me to break her will."

She smirked. "And of course there's those fools at Interpol. They keep sending me criminals and I keep making money! How come no one's thought of this before? Hypnotize criminals and force them to tell me where they've hidden their loot! I'm a genius! If only I had more spice to help me with the hypnosis..." She thought about what little spice she still had. Since Rajan was now sitting in a cell in India there was no one making spice for the Klaww Gang. "Especially with the Cooper Gang... I can only imagine the wealth that gang has accumulated, even with only five years under their belt, I'm sure that they've got plenty of loot just waiting for the taking... And Cooper's family line! I could retire!"

Damian grimaced at her giddy and greedy tone as she leapt away from the wall and began walking through the courtyard. "_She's no health care professional! She's a monster!" _Bentley cried. "_She puts inmates into hypnosis so they'll tell her where they've stashed their loot!"_

"_I've seen some bad people but this dishonors both law enforcement and thieves at the same time. We need to put a stop to this!"_

"_**I agree."**_

"_Let's get back to the hideout and come up with a plan..."_

* * *

_The Hole _was a very aptly named. It was quite literally a hole, with a metal cover and door. Like a tiny bunker. Sly had just enough room to stand and look out the small slot at the wall, and enough space to walk two steps backwards and two steps to either side of the slot, and he'd been in it for three days. He sat and scratched a mark in the dirt floor to mark the day's passing with a sigh.

"So, Mr. Cooper, are you ready to cooperate yet?" The Contessa's voice was muffled but distinctive even through the slot. He didn't answer, just glared at the wall in front of him. "Very well, stay there and rot until you are willing to talk with me."

Sly scoffed softly as he heard her leave. He was just glad it was dark in the hole. It was bright lights that made his head hurt, the darkness was like an old friend compared to some of the rooms inside the actual prison. He groaned out of boredom, and tapped his head on the wall behind him. The only thing he could do at this point was sleep.

* * *

"This is impossible. Without some kind of blueprint, we're never going to be able to find them." Tris said, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm. They sat around the small folding table Bentley had brought in from the van, staring at what little information they had.

"Well I'm not sure where those would be... The Contessa doesn't exactly carry them around..." Bentley said with a sigh. "She could have an office inside the prison or in her estate... We need time and we don't have that."

"She mentioned that there's motion detectors on the walls... We'll have to take those out before we do anything." Tris groaned and put her head on the table. They were, it seemed, back a square one, with more questions than when they'd arrived.

"My bombs aren't strong enough to deal with the walls themselves, so we'll need to come up with another option for getting into the yard."

"We'd need high grade explosives, which I no longer have any contacts for."

"What about the train?" Bentley and Tris jumped slightly and turned to look at Damian. He hadn't spoken in at least an hour, silently nodding as the two bantered.

"The train?"

"Sure. It's strong enough, self propelled by the electromagnetic railing..." He shrugged. "It might work as a projectile if you can figure out how to get it into the wall."

"Electromagnetic railing, self propelled so we don't have to worry about a driver..." Tris nodded. "It could work, we just have to get a train sche-"

"Already downloaded one on my phone..." He passed his phone over to them.

"That still doesn't help us get blueprints for the prison."

"No but if we can get those then we at least have a plan for getting through that wall..." Tris said. "What if we each took a place to search? Damian could go inside, request to see the warden... Bentley could take the Contessa's house, and I'll follow her around and buy you guys time to search both places..."

"That could work!" Bentley said, tapping his chin.

"Then let's get started. Like you said we need time and that's something we don't have a lot of." Tris stood and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and nodding to Bentley. "You trust me?"

"You would have turned me in ages ago if you were going to. I trust you." He said with a nod.

They split up again, each taking up their positions. Tris found the Contessa patroling a few blocks from the prison. She took a deep breath and followed in silence, watching the spider walk slowly through the streets.

Bentley once again braved the path to the Contessa's estate. The gothic mansion itself wasn't so bad, but the tank that patrolled around it made him nervous. He bolted behind the tank and up to the door, adjusting his glasses as he looked over the lock. It was rather complex, and he had no doubt that there was an alarm system, but he was prepared for it. He quietly picked the lock and slipped inside. The house was dark, even with the light streaming in through the windows. All blacks and darkwoods and deep rich reds and purples. Bentley felt like he'd stepped into a funeral home.

He quietly began to search the house, yelping as he came face to face with a massive rottweiler. He scrambled back in panic, staring at the dog. When it didn't move he realized that it was in fact a taxidermied animal. He grimaced and calmed his racing heart with several deep breaths. "I will never understand that..." He muttered.

Damian followed the guard nervously as he was led through the halls of the prison. He was rather nervous. "Ms. Contessa is out on patrol but you can wait in her office until she returns." The guard said, looking down his beak at him as he opened the office door. "Don't touch anything."

Damian nodded and stepped inside. He looked around, noticing the camera in the corner with a small sigh. The door closed and he waited several minutes before sliding the chair under the door knob and swiftly disconnected the camera. He tore through both the computer files and the hard copies.

"I'm probably gonna have to get out of here in a hurry and hopefully not die but I've got half of a blue print." He said, glancing over at the door.

"_Reconnect the camera, replace the chair and sit down, hide the print in your jacket before you do."_ Tris said softly.

"How did-"

"_I was a spy Damian, it's typical procedure. Just do it and you'll get out of there just fine."_ Bentley frowned. He didn't know much about her but he hadn't expected that.

He rummaged through the Contessa's desk, frown deepening as he searched the drawers and files in it. He nodded as he pulled the second half of the blueprints from a folder. "I've got the second half. Let's get planning."

* * *

Damian had barely been able to keep up with the conversation since they'd returned to the hideout. Bentley and Trista threw ideas back and forth like rockets, dismantling each idea before it reached them.

"That wouldn't work either, the wall is structurally unstable but on a cliff, no way to get to it." Tris said, scribbling out another note as she pointed to the area she was talking about.

"Then what about this section here?" Bentley asked, circling another area on the transparent copy he'd made.

"It's near the hole... with the right trajectory we might be able to hit it with the train..." Tris tapped her chin. "It could work... but we still have to deal with the guards on the wall and their motion detectors." She grinned. "It'll take some coordinating but I think we can pull it off with a little polishing."

Damian nodded. "Sound's like we've got a plan." He said with a grin.

"I think so. Now for the fine details." Tris said with a nod as she scribbled out some quick rough math. "Thoughts on how we can deal with those guards?"

"RC chopper." Bentley said, snapping.

"Do you know how to fly one of those? Because I'm a hacker not an RC specialist..."

"I've done plenty of jobs requiring skill with RC vehicles." He said with a nod. "I can use it to take out the guards no problem."

"Then I'll hack the train. I'm positive I can get the trajectory right."

"Alright. Now we just need to make sure we get the timing right."

"Oh I also grabbed this..." Damian said, sliding a folder over to Bentley.

"A copy of the patrol routes and schedules for the prisoners... This will help us get the timing down." Bentley said. Damian grinned and sat back.

"No problem." He said.

* * *

So there we go. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll see you again soon for the next chapter in this dark and spooky level. Now if only this coincided with Halloween... oh well...


	37. Chapter 37 A day in the Prison

Hey guys! This one didn't take too long did it? I don't have much to say, so I'll just leave you to read the chapter.

* * *

Sly hissed as he stood. After hours of sitting in the hole he decided to at least get some exercise. After months of prison hopping, and three months of the Contessa's spice covered food he was beginning to feel weak. He sighed and did several press-ups, grimacing at the pain that raced through his ribs. His arms weren't as strong as he'd have preferred. Food slid through the door and he grimaced.

As per usual it was covered in spice. The red powder covered every inch of the tray and the food. He knew from experience that he couldn't get off, and eating it just made him feel sick, but he had to eat something. Digging through the spice, he quietly ate some of the food and grimaced at the taste. He didn't know how anyone could stand to eat the stuff. He vaguely realized that the Contessa hadn't come to visit him yet. With the sun up he was half positive she should have come around with his breakfast, to taunt him like she usually did. As much as Sly hated her, the sudden shift in routine made him nervous. He didn't know what to expect.

Maybe she was just leaving him to stew in his own thoughts. It made sense that she'd want him on edge the next time she came to talk with him, and he was actually glad for the break in therapy sessions. They made him angry, dragged out his deepest insecurities and fears and made him face them. He looked around the hole, at the scratches on the walls and glared at them. Part of him wondered when he'd lose it enough to start scratching at them himself.

* * *

Lindsey sighed as she lounged in the small patch of sunlight that came through her narrow window. She was beyond bored. She'd spent time in a mining camp that was more fun than this. She rolled onto her back and glared up at the ceiling. It wasn't like she hadn't been in prison before. In fact she'd been caught a grand total of seventeen times. So it wasn't the fact she'd been falsely accused and imprisoned that was bothering her. It was that she normally had come up with an escape plan by now. She flicked her tail over the floor of her cell as she thought.

"Maybe it's a matter of getting different cell?" She mused, turning to look at the bars of her cell for what had to be the hundredth time since the sun had risen. She glared at them for several long minutes, a plan forming slowly. "Okay..." She said, narrowing her eyes with a smirk. "Let's see what it takes to get put in solitary." She grinned and leapt to her feet. The common area was full of prisoners. Some sat at tables, others lifted weights, some just stood around the one small TV.

Starting a fight wasn't that difficult. The right word to the right person and soon the whole place was tearing itself apart. Lindsey laughed manically, dipping, bobbing, weaving around other inmates, throwing punches as she saw openings. The guards joined the mix, squawking and howling as they tried to restore order.

From her cell Aline watched the fight with only mild interest. She wasn't worried about Lindsey, she'd seen the cat take on worse fights over the years. She brushed her hair from her eyes and flopped down on her cot with a heavy sigh. The sounds of the fight were easy to block out when one had slept through bombs and gunfire for months on end. Her eyes landed on the pant leg of her jumpsuit and she grimaced. Orange was not a good color on her, she decided, it was too much like her fur. She tucked her legs under her so she wouldn't have to look at the hideous neon orange color.

Her green eyes locked on the ceiling as she thought about how her own escape plan. She wasn't about to start a fight and risk getting her tail handed to her, but neither was she going to sit around and do nothing while waiting for the Contessa to turn her brain to mush. She rolled her eyes and stood, pacing and chewing on one of her nails. "Well digging is just not an option." She said. "Maybe I could disguise myself... Of course it would be easier if I had free access to proper cosmetics." She grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. "But it's a good idea and I know where I can get everything I need."

* * *

Murray sighed as he grabbed his dinner. Normally he was game for any kind of food, but the food the Contessa served made him feel... funny. It made him angry, and dizzy and sick to his stomach. He sat heavily and tried to scrape as much of the spice from his steak as possible before settling in to eat what he could.

"Ah, Murray..." A familiar curl of his name on the Contessa's lips made him shudder. He hated her. "How is my favorite patient today? Better I hope?"

"The Murray is fine thank you." He said, though most of the heart it usually had behind it was gone. He sighed and glared at her. "What do you want?"

The Contessa tisked. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"The Murray has no need of your medicine." He growled and turned his attention to his steak.

"Now Murray," He hated the way his name sounded when she said it. "surely we can reach some kind of agreement?"

"No. Now The Murray would like to eat his meal in peace." The Contessa sighed.

"Very well Murray, we'll talk again during your next session..." She turned and walked away, the smile on her face vanishing as she turned away. "Up the dosage of spice and medication we've been feeding him." She said to the mouse nurse who was following her. He squeaked in panic and nodded, scribbling down her orders on his clipboard. Murray watched them leave from the corner of his eye and sighed heavily. Only a few bites into his meal and he was already feeling sick. He grumbled and glared down at the plate before shoving it away and returning to his cell.

The men's side of the prison had calmed down since Sly had been sent to the hole. There was a stabbing before breakfast but it had been cleaned up and resolved before lunch. Murray was easily entertained, so sitting in his cell wasn't too bad, besides he knew the Bentley hadn't been arrested and so knew that his friend would come for him. It was all just a matter of time. So he bided his time, scribbling drawings of the gang or reading some of the less wordy books that were available It was only a matter of waiting it out and fighting the hypnosis.

* * *

Sly glared at the Contessa as he was dropped into one of the high back chairs in her _therapy_ room. It was mostly a library, dozens of shelves filled with hundreds of books on all kinds of subjects. A large sound machine sat beside the Contessa's desk and the spider woman herself quietly turned it on as Sly was strapped into the chair.

"Good evening Mr. Cooper... I was thinking that today we could delve into your family life..." She said as she situated herself in her own chair. Sly winced as his arm was tightly strapped to the chair's arm.

"Lot of rich material there doc..." He smirked.

"You grew up on a small farm in Italy along the Ligurian Coast from 3 years to 8 years of age, yes?" She asked looking up from his file.

"Yep."

"And your mother she was-"

"A thief as well yes."

"What was your life like prior to your parent's deaths?"

"Like any other I guess." The Contessa sighed.

"Your parents, were hey strict?"

"No."

"So you had no structure?"

"I didn't say that."

"Tell me about your father."

"I'd rather not." She sighed again and stood, turning up the device by her desk so it's once low hum filled the room.

"Just try to relax Mr. Cooper... Eventually you'll tell me everything."

* * *

Bentley and Tris woke just before the sun dipped below the horizon. It was the first good _night _of sleep either had gotten in six months. Tris rubbed her head and adjusted her glasses as she finished packing her bag.

"Are you ready to head out Bentley?" She asked. Bentley nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said with a nod. "Let's go get Sly out of the hole."

"According to the schedule by the time you both get done with your respective jobs Sly should be just getting back to the hole after his appointment with the Contessa. Now he may not be himself, as we all know she uses hypnosis." Damian said looking up from the schedules. "So Tris, once you get finished with the train I'll move in and get him out of the courtyard, if Bentley will provide me with some cover."

"Sure thing."

"What about his cane?" Tris asked.

"We'll have to collect it later... Boy Sly's not gonna be happy about that..." Bentley shook his head and sighed. "Let's just get him out of there and deal with it when it comes up."

Tris and Damian nodded. "Let's take up positions and get this over with."

* * *

Short chapter and I know but hey... I wanted to show a day in the prison... Anyway the next one will be longer I promise.


	38. Chapter 38 Breaking Out

Hey there guys! It's time for some daring escapes and breakouts! Like I promised this chapter is longer, and I'm hoping to continue this trend. So read on and let me know what you think!

* * *

Tris jogged through the streets with her bag cinched tightly on her side. She ducked against the side of a building, peering around the corner at the guard. Her heart racing she hurried behind him and up to the terminal by the tracks. She pulled out her laptop and quickly hooked it up with a grin. The code raced past her screen and she smirked as her avatar popped up.

"It's been awhile since we've gotten to play, hasn't my pretty." She cooed as she set to work speeding up the train. "We're going to be doing a lot of work tonight. Now, arrow keys to move, WASD to direct and fire the bit cannon." She frowned as she was pelted by several firewalls. "Guess we're a bit rusty, huh?" Her avatar slid into the lock and she smirked. "There now let's take down the other five terminals."

Grinning a bit devilishly she raced over to the next terminal. Adjusting her glasses she knelt next to it. She hummed softly as she directed her avatar through the firewalls. "How's it going Damian? Bentley?"

For the third time in two days Bentley had braved the Contessa's estate and climbed up to the roof. "_Fine... Just fine..." _He said, voice cracking as he set up his things. Despite having grown in confidence, especially so since the gang had been arrested, and yet now all he felt was nerves. The fact he was on top of the Contessa's roof wasn't helping at all. He sighed. "_I'm about to launch my assault on the guards. Where are you Damian?"_

"_**I'm just below where Tris marked where the train should hit, ready to move in and extract our friend." **_Damian said. He sounded just as tense as Bentley felt. The langur vaguely noticed that his voice was shaking as badly as his hands were. He shook his head and glanced up at the wall. Tris nodded, unplugging from the third terminal.

"Alright, well, watch for falling stones Damian, I've already got the train's speed increased by fifty percent. Shouldn't take me much longer to get it to full speed." She said as she made her way down the tracks to the next terminal.

Bentley looked up at the walls, watching the vulture guards as they patrolled. He sighed as lightning rumbled overhead and rain began to drizzle over the city. He rolled his eyes and glared at the sky for a moment, he was really getting sick of rain.

"That's great..." Tris muttered as she pulled an umbrella from her bag. "Rain makes my life so much easier."

"_I hate nature..."_ Bentley grumbled. He flicked on his RC chopper and directed it over the wall above an unsuspecting guard. Dropping one of the green bombs was ridiculously relaxing. He chuckled as he maneuvered away from bullets seeker missiles.

* * *

An alarm blared around the prison, shocking guards and prisoners alike. Cells automatically snapped shut as the whole building turned to chaos. The red flashing light and monotone alarm causing some of the spice drugged prisoners to start attacking their guards. In her cell Hel looked up at the door. Now was her chance. She'd been biding her time for a chance to escape and finally it had come. In her life she'd had to escape from straight jackets a grand total of five times, and was quite familiar with how exactly to do so.

When they'd secured her in the straight jacket she'd managed to keep some slack, as well as get her dominant arm over her weaker arm. She relaxed completely and made her body as small as possible before wiggling free. It took several long minutes but she managed to free herself from the jacket and the muzzle.

"Shadows free me. Break my bonds..." She muttered, twirling a finger at the thick collar keeping her chained to the wall and smirking at the snapping sound it made as it broke off. "Thank you spirits... now to get from this cell and to my freedom." Her eyes lit up with power, cold and white, and it filled the room before creating a localized explosion that lit up nearly every hallway of the prison.

The door of her cell was little more of a tangled mess by the time the light died down and she stumbled over it as she made her way into the hall. Fighting the urge to hurl she hurried from her cell. She walked along the wall with her senses on edge as the lights flickered overhead. A spirit, floating quietly through walls and cells stopped and regarded her with a small.

"Can you help me?" She asked. The ghost tilted its head and stared at her. "I need to get out of here." Most ghosts did not speak much, rather they sighed in singsong voices or screamed as they threw things around, and this one wasn't any different. It finally nodded though after several long minutes and pointed down a hall, then up at a sign that read _Morgue_ then took off in the direction it had pointed.

* * *

Bentley jumped in shock as a white flash ripped from inside the prison, jarring his RC chopper with tremendous force.

"_That'll be Hel... Should have figured she'd use this distraction to make her escape. If we're lucky the others are planning theirs as well and we'll only have to worry about getting Sly and Murray out."_ Tris said, as she looked up at the flash. "_I've almost got the train up to full speed, so Damian look out. Oh and if a black maned wolf-fox hybrid approaches you get her to the hideout."_

"_**Got it." **_Damian said in a strained voice. Bentley nodded.

"I've got the last of the guards taken out. All we need now is that train."

"_The last terminal is right near you, I'm almost finished with this one but the train is getting close to where it needs to be for the trajectory to work. I'll never get to it in time. You hack that last one and I'll join Damian for the extraction."_

"Sounds like a plan. Over and out." Bentley scrambled down from the roof and jogged to the last terminal. He plugged his USB into it and swiftly got to work reversing the polarity of the tracks. In all actuality it wasn't that hard, a rather simple hack after the job in Rajan's palace. He smirked as the train, going full speed, made it to the place it needed to be before he input the final command that sent it flying.

"What a beautiful arch..." He mused tapping his chin before gathering his things and hurrying from the terminal. He nodded to Tris as she jogged up. "Damian is rather calm despite his lack of experience in this kind of thing." He said.

"His father is a doctor at the clinic and Damian trained under him." Tris said with a smile. "He's used to pressure situations. Of course this is a bit more than he's used to so I should probably hurry... Be careful on your way back to the hideout."

"You too." He grinned at her and they quickly parted ways.

Damian heard the wall shatter as the train impacted it and ducked close to the cliff side as chunks fell from the sky. Tris motioned up to the new hole in the side of the wall and gestured to the cliff face. "Lets go." She said. They climbed up together and quietly slid over the smouldering wreckage of the train. Damian pointed to _the hole_ and hurried over to it.

The cell itself wasn't secured, in fact it had a rather large char mark and seemed to be barely on it's hinges. It swung open rather easily and Damian worriedly looked inside. Sly lay clutching his ears and pressed as far back from the door as he could get. He blearily looked up at the pair in confusion and frowned.

Tris motioned for him to hurry and helped him climb out of the hole, receiving a grateful nod. "We need to go." She said, pointing to the train.

"_Guys there are dozens of guards headed your way, get out of there!"_ Bentley said in a panicked tone. Dozens of vultures, bats and wolves came from the main prison building, and Tris spotted ghosts trailing in their wake as they charged the small group.

"Oh... This is very not good..." Tris said. "Sly, you need to go with Damian." She turned back to the raccoon to see confusion on his face.

"What?" He shouted rubbing his ear. "I didn't quite hear you..."

"And it gets better..." She grumbled before motioning to Sly, then Damian and finally the hole made by the train. "Go." She mouthed exaggeratedly. Sly nodded and followed the langur from the yard as Tris sighed and drew a taser stick. "I hate having to fight..." She grumbled. "Especially when ghosts are involved."

She twirled the taser baton and took a fighting stance as vultures descended on her position. Tris wasn't exactly the most agile of fighters, but she could handle herself in a pinch. She knew that letting even one guard through would most likely mean the recapture of Sly and probably herself if not Damian and Bentley as well. There was no surrender and no other options at this point. She had to buy them time to get hidden.

A bat leapt at her and she caught him in the neck with one of her batons before dealing a rather solid kick to a wolf. If there was one thing she was glad for it was their rather primitive technology. The wolves carried maces bigger than their heads, making their attacks slow and easy to predict, if she could avoid getting swarmed of course, the bats mostly attacked with their leathery wings, which were easy to disable with just a few well placed shocks, and the vultures had rather crummy aim with their crossbows. She figured that was because they were standing on them.

The fight itself was going fine until a mechanical grinding sound filled the air and a water tower stumbled to life with blazing red eyes. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Tris shouted, barring her teeth. "An attack robot? How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"I might have a few ideas." Tris turned to her left to find Hel fighting off a wolf with nothing but her claws and a few small energy fields that she was clearly struggling to keep stable. "But none of them are at the moment plausible. We need to get out of here. It'll shut down once the yard calms down. Do you know a good hiding spot?"  
"I have one in mind..."

"Good. Let us make our way there then." The black fox winced and n "ded to a ghost that was floating beside her. "You know what to do friend." She said. The ghosts screeched and the creatures swarmed over the guards and tower. "Did you bring my clothes?"

* * *

Bentley didn't think he'd ever been so happy to see Sly in his life. Of course it was diminished by the fact that the raccoon had passed out and been carried back to the hideout by Damian, but at least he was safe and free again. A little patching up and Sly would be bounding over telephone wires and standing on weathervanes again in no time.

Damian knelt next to the cot he'd laid Sly in and quietly examined his ears, took his pulse and did a general exam. "Well his ears were given a nasty shock thanks to the explosion, but it should be fine when he wakes up. His pulse is in the healthy range for his age, species and gender, so no worries there. The only concern is the bruises and he has dropped quite a bit of weight. He'll need rest and proper food. I doubt the Contessa is serving five star banquets, and given Sly's bloodshot eyes I'd say it's at the very least laced with red spice."

Bentley sighed in relief and released the breath he'd been holding. "Thanks..."

"No problem. I'll make sure he gets what he needs, I have an emergency kit that I brought with me, and I believe Tris had some supplies in her bag as well, so no problem there." He smiled softly. The door swung open and Tris entered supporting a worn out Hel.

"She's fine... She just exerted a bit too much power getting out of her cell..." Tris said, waving Damian away as he gave them a panicked look. "Right Hellion?"

"It's just Hel, Tris, you know I don't like that nickname." Hel glared at her.

"Of course. Now you rest and we'll talk when you're feeling better."

"I feel fine..." The fox grumbled and crawled onto the old couch, falling asleep almost before her head hit the cushion.

"She used a lot of mana, I can tell. She'll sleep it off and be back to her dark and gloomy self in no time." Bentley nodded in worry.

"Sly should be up and about soon too but I don't think he's going to be much help in getting Murray and your other friends out..."

"The only ones I'm worried about is Lindsey and Josie... Aline's thought process makes sense... Lindsey's hard to follow on her good days." Tris shuddered. "I doubt she's got any real plan."

* * *

In hindsight, getting thrown into solitary wasn't exactly her best plan ever. Lindsey glared through the thick glass wall of her cell at the hypno box. The noise it made was starting to get to her. Her tail twitched behind her and she nearly started chasing it to make it stop. She shook her head to try and clear it before dropping to the floor of the cell and covering her ears as voices began whispering to her.

"Lalalalala! Not listening! I can't hear you mommy! No I'm not going to the debutante ball! You can't make me." She muttered, giggling manically as she rocked back and forth.

"The hypnosis is finally having an affect... Make note of this change and keep her under surveillance. I'm sure her friends will come for her eventually." The Contessa said to the mouse who followed her almost everywhere she went. He nodded hastily and scribbled down her orders.

"With all due respect ma'am, why are you bothering with her? I mean she isn't a criminal..." He asked.

"No, but she does have money, and I need non criminal subjects to test the hypnosis on. I've made several significant breakthroughs, but it's still not as effective as I'd like... I'll have to return to my castle and resume my work on her little friend... The ferret..." The Contessa tapped her chin in thought. "Make a note and schedule a blimp to take me home in three days."

"Of course ma'am. Shall I do that now, or are there other patients we need to see?"

"No, you may go. Return to my office when you are done." The mouse nodded and scurried away to do as bid.

Lindsey ranted and raved with the voices in her head, screaming at them as unwanted memories flashed by. "But I'm not a lady mama! It's boring and I hate it! Why can't I go shooting with father like Brian and Michael?"

* * *

Aline had taken full advantage of the chaos. She'd managed to acquire the final pieces for her disguise by knocking out a guard and stealing his uniform. That combined with the makeup she'd pinched and the suit of feathers she'd made using old sheets and stray feathers that fell from the guards, she was golden. She adjusted the cardboard beak that she'd made and gave herself a once over in the mirror. Not her best work but it would do well enough, especially since she wasn't going out the main gate. She impersonated the vulture guard to the best of her ability and waddled down to the washroom.

While on laundry duty she'd noticed the tangle of pipes she could use to escape. She smirked behind the false beak and closed the door before hobbling to the pipes.

"Oh Aline you pretty bird you... just look at you, making plans for yourself for a change. How you've grown." She thought proudly as she twisted open an access to one of the pipes. "Now let's get the heck out of here."

* * *

Sly woke up several hours after the escape. Confused he stared at the ceiling for several long minutes before he looked around the room. The sleep blurred shapes were mostly unfamiliar to him, but one stood out in the gloom. Green and small surrounded by the blue and white of a computer monitor.

"Bentley?" He asked, voice dry and cracked. The turtle spun around in surprise before breaking out in a wide grin.

"Hey pal." Bentley said softly so as to avoid waking the others. Sly smiled and his head rolled back to look at the ceiling once more.

"Man how I've missed that sensuous voice of yours..." He said, laughing slightly, though it descended into a coughing fit.

"Take it easy and save the jocular comments for later Sly." Bentley said worriedly. The raccoon nodded and struggled to sit up. "Oh no you don't you need your rest. You're malnourished and I nearly blew you up again..."

"What about Murray?"

"We're working on it."

"We?" Bentley gestured to the other side of the room where Tris and Damian were each curled up on their own cots and Hel was still sleeping on the couch.

"I've made a few new friends. Hope that isn't a problem."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine Bentley... Thanks for busting me out..."

"Oh you know what they say, _if you can't count on a friend to bust you out of jail, what kind of a friend are they?_" Bentley said with a tense chuckle.

"Truer words were never said... Wizard..." Sly smiled.

Bentley beamed at him and relaxed. "I'll get you some water, Peeking Duck." He winked and trotted off to fetch a glass for Sly. Tris stirred and pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat up.

"Cooper wake up yet Bentley?" She asked as she returned her glasses to their usual place on her face.

"Why don't you ask him yourself..."

"Oh, Good..." She waved at Sly slightly as she stood. "Trista Dufour, I'm a friend of Josephina's. That's Damian," She gestured to the still sleeping langur and then to Hel. "and Hel. Hel is part of my team and Damian is an old friend of mine who helped patch you up."

Sly nodded and rubbed his head. "Man, Josie... She just kinda vanished during the whole trial thing..." He said with a frown. "What happened to her?"

Tris forced herself to remain neutral. "I was hoping you or maybe Hel might know... All we've got so far is that she's being held by the Contessa but she's not in the prison."

"She wasn't part of us getting arrested..."

"Not technically no..."

"Technically?" Bentley and Tris shared a nervous look. The turtle sighed and helped Sly sit up enough to drink a few sips of water before sitting down and launching into the explanation. Sly remained silent, nodding occasionally as he listened. When Bentley finished Sly pushed himself up into a sitting position, pushing away Bentley with a small glare as the turtle tried to get him to lay down. "Thank you." He said, nodding to Tris. "I'm not happy to find out about all this but if Bentley trusts you and Josie wasn't behind our arrest, then I'll try to forgive and forget."

Tris nodded. "I'm sorry about what you've gone through... I'll do whatever I can to make it right." She said. "I'm gonna go see if things have calmed down at the prison. I'll be back. Want me to grab dinner while I'm out?" She turned to Bentley as she asked.

"If you want to." Bentley said. She nodded and slid out into the rain. The brisk air finished waking her and she quietly walked to the bride a few blocks away. She paused by the prison, listening for any remaining commotion and hearing none. With a smirk she turned away and began the hunt for a restaurant only to come face to face with a vulture guard. She yelped and scrambled back, reaching for her shock batons only to realize she'd failed to grab them when she left.

The guard for her part seemed just a shocked, and reeked of sewage. She too put distance between them and stared at Tris with her green eyes wide. "Oh my god... Tris?" The vulture asked, and as Tris looked at her the more she realized the vulture was off. "Oh I'm saved!" Aline ripped the costume off and grinned at her friend.

"Aline? How did-"

"The lockdown... It gave me the opportunity to make my escape... was that you? I saw the flash from Hel, thought she must have finally gotten her opportunity too... Is she with you? How did you get here?"

Tris stared at Aline, trying to keep up with the barrage of questions flying at her. "Yeah Hel's with me... I teamed up with Bentley to get you guys out."

"Oh! Smart. That's why you're the brains. Hey does that mean you have a hideout? Maybe a shower? Because you do _not _want to know what I had to go through to get out of that prison..."

"I can take several guesses... But yeah we have a shower you can use. I have to get dinner while I'm out but that shouldn't take too long... Think you can last that long?"

"I'll try to stand down wind."

* * *

Alright guys. Next we're working on getting Murray and Lindsey out of prison and start to get into some of the group dynamics. I'll see you all in a few days with the next chapter!


	39. Chapter 39 Setup for the Break Out

Hey there guys! So We're getting close to the break out now. I hope you're enjoying the chapters! So on with the next chapter!

* * *

After a long shower and a proper meal Aline was back to almost her usual self. She was a bit perturbed that Tris had left the majority of her things in the jungle but was grateful that the otter had actually gone looking for the team.

"We had that drop it and run policy for so long..." The fox said. "I didn't think you'd try to break us out. If I'd known you were planning a break out I wouldn't have crawled through those pipes... Ugh..." She made a face of disgust and shook her head. "But I do have to appreciate the fact you're here, and with help none the less."

"Yes. Without you I never would have made it from the yard. I must issue my thanks as well." Hel said. "And to Bentley and Damian as well." She dipped her head to the pair in thanks.

Tris smiled and Damian nodded. "No problem." He said. "And due to Sly's weakened state it looks like I'll be staying for a while longer. So what's the plan to get Murray out?" They turned to look at Bentley who was leafing through his files.

"Well Murray is still in his cell, and if Aline is correct about Lindsey's fight, it would be best if we could get him into solitary confinement here in building D where Lindsey is most likely being kept." Bentley said, pointing to the building in question. "That way it's a single assault rather than a mad scramble to get both out."

"He has a point. But in order to get any information into the prison someone will have to go in..." Tris mused, leaning over the table with a frown.

"Not necessarily..." Aline said. "There's a lot of pipes running throughout the prison. A lot of them even run directly to prisoner's cells." She grabbed a marker and pulled the transparent copy of the blueprint over the original. "If we sent someone in through this pipe here, they could infiltrate Murray's cell block and get him to cause a major fuss. That should be enough to get him put into solitary."

"That's perfect..." Bentley said. "How didn't I notice that?"

"It's easy to miss on the prints, unless you'd been in a cell you wouldn't have thought much about it." Aline shrugged and quickly drew out the route one would need to take through the pipes. "It took me hours to crawl through the various networks of pipes because I was just blindly searching for daylight. With the blueprints it'll only take maybe an hour to get there and back."

"So who's going to go?" Tris asked.

"Well not me. I already crawled through those nightmares, I am not going back..."

"Murray may not be the smartest of the group but it should probably be me." Bentley said. "He'll listen to someone he knows and Sly's in no condition to make the run, let alone fight off guards if he's discovered."

"Then I'll get to work on getting the Contessa's Encryption Algorithm. Damian, mind helping me with that?" Tris said looking over at Damian.

"Uh... Sure?" The langur said with a shrug. "No idea what an encryption algorithm is but I'll try."

"Great, let's head out now." She stood and gathered her things.

"As for you two," Bentley said looking at Hel and Aline. "You're fit enough to get out in the field. Aline you're facing the attack robot," Aline scoffed.

"Attack robot? Really? I think I would have noticed that." She said with a smirk.

"The Contessa has an attack robot. Trust me, we need to shut it down."

"You're pulling my leg." Sly said from his position on his cot.

"Not even a little bit Sly."

"Are you sure you're not just being paranoid?"

"It attacked Tris and I when we were making our escape. Be warned, it only appears to be a water tower, and will come to life if there is any commotion in the yard. You must not be detected inside the walls." Hel said looking directly at Aline who nodded weakly and swallowed hard.

"Shutting down the evil water tower/attack robot it is..." She said

"Good. Now Bentley, what would you have me do?"

"Tris has told me you have the stickiest fingers of your team, and again since Sly is currently out of commision, you'll need to pickpocket a few things from the Contessa herself."

A dark glint flashed behind Hel's orange eyes. "Very well. I will do this."

"Then that leaves Sly to keep an eye on everything." Bentley passed a laptop and headset over to Sly who nodded.

"Don't worry pal, I've got your back... Even if I am stuck here." The raccoon smiled lopsidedly but he did look a bit upset.

"You'll be on your feet again soon Sly." Bentley smiled reassuringly and patted him gently on the shoulder. "Just give yourself some time to rest."

* * *

Bentley slid through the pipes with little difficulty. Given his small stature the tight space did little more than upset his claustrophobia. Still he pushed forward in search of his rotund friend. Following instructions from Sly getting through the pipes wasn't all that difficult. In fact it was easier than Bentley had imagined going in. He found the hippo in his cell, staring at the ceiling as he sat on the floor.

"Murray..." Bentley whispered, just loud enough to be heard but soft enough it wouldn't echo outside the cell. "Hey, Murray..." Murray turned with a small frown, looking for the source of the voice.

"Bentley?" He stood and began to look around the cell in curiousity.

"Over here, in the wall."

"Bentley!" The hippo pressed his nose to the thick bars covering the pipe and grinned. "Oh man am I glad to see you!"

"It's good to see you too pal. Now look, you've gotta focus... I need you to get into a fight. Can you do that for me?"

Murray frowned. "A fight? Why?"

"Because if you cause a big enough commotion you'll get thrown into solitary and we can bust you out..."

"Oh! Righteous! The Murray loves getting to smash up things!"

"I know big guy. If you can take out fifty of the other prisoners and guards you should be sent to solitary. Once there just sit tight and we'll come get you out." Murray nodded and grinned. "How are you holding up?" Murray's eye twitched slightly.

"They've been feeding me food covered in Spice... I'm starting to feel really... weird..." He rubbed his head and frowned. Bentley nodded and frowned.

Murray scratched his head and twitched again. "What are you looking at chump?" He growled at a scrawny wolf sitting at one of the tables. The wolf winced and curled up in panic.

"I wasn't-" He didn't get much further before Murray had picked him up and thrown him into a rino on the other side of the room. Murray's roar echoed through the men's side of the prison.

The common area erupted with shouts and fighting as prisoners and guards alike joined the chaos. Murray's spice clouded mind slowed everything down, giving him plenty of time to make his attacks. he threw attackers into spikers , spotlights and each other. Fueled by rage the riot soon filled the room. Murray's vision was red and he hefted a bat guard over his head with another roar. It took at least a dozen guards to subdue just Murray and seven more to get the rest of the inmates under control. Murray howled and thrashed, managing to throw off several of the guards before they pinned him.

Bentley had been too surprised by the brutality displayed by his friend to move from his place hidden in the wall and for the second time in his life he watched him get dragged away by the police.

* * *

Tris slunk through the shadows, staring at one of the security stations. She glanced over at Damian and nodded to him. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"I'm ready." He said returning the nod. THe langur leapt up to a nearby roof and carefully situated himself on it. He gave her a thumbs up and she rang a bell. The guard standing in front of the security station stood up straighter and hurried after the sound. Tris slipped behind him and pulled the key from his back pocket. She jogged over to the security station and quickly unlocked it. The alarm went off and she smirked as the guard, already on edge, raced back in a panic.

"False alarm? How did my key get in the..." He asked frowning. Damian snapped a picture of the code as the guard shut off the security station. He double checked the picture before nodding at Tris who was pressed against a wall.

She motioned with her head for him to follow her and hurried to the next station. "_How are you two holding up?" _Sly asked in her ear.

"Just fine Sly, we're halfway done. Shouldn't take us too much longer to get all the information Bentley and I will need for the encryption algorithm.

"_Still have no idea what that means but good for you. I'll check back in a bit."_

"Alright. Hey... Make sure Aline doesn't get herself electrocuted while she's working on those lightning rods."

"_Will do. You guys keep doing what you're doing."_

"Affirmative." Tris said before falling in behind another guard. She made the pull and hurried back to his security station, looking around for Damian. He gave her a thumbs up and she set off the alarm, ducking under a carriage as the guard came running.

"Two down, two to go." The langur said softly. He ginned and leapt from the narrow ledge he was perched on and followed Tris to the next station. The next one was situated inside the prison. Damian took up position on a roof and waited while Tris swiped the key. He felt exposed sitting there but he was starting to get the hang of being a criminal. Of course he wasn't quite sure how he should feel about that. He snapped the next picture and turned to search for Tris.

She however was no where to be seen. "Tris?" He asked, turning around to find her inches from his face. He yelped and fell back, almost off the roof had she not caught his button up shirt.

"Geeze... Aren't you jumpy?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know you should always have your ears open out here..."

"Uh... I'm not a thief... I never intended to be a criminal... I came along because you made a valid point about the how unjust the arrest of your friends was. Because you're pretty and without a third man this never could have worked!" Tris stared at him in shock for a moment.

"Really?" She asked. "You came because you think I'm pretty?"

He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah... I came with you because you're pretty. Is that a problem?"

"No... Just a surprise..."

"Really?"

"I spend most of my time locked in dark rooms with computers..." The both chuckled and she sighed. "Look... I kinda knew you were here because of that... But I don't have time to pursue any kind of-"

"No, No! I know... And I know that you probably don't reciprocate the feelings, but I needed to let you know that you don't have train me... This isn't the life I'm planning on having." Trs nodded.

"It's not the life most people would want... But I appreciate the honesty."

"_Yeah that's great you two but you're on speaker and I can hear you. Also you still have one more security station to hit."_ Sly deadpanned. "_Then Bentley wants you to meet him at the bridge with Aline and Hel once you all finish with your current jobs."_

Tris went wide eyed and sighed. "Sorry Sly..."

"_Oh no, it's alright."_ Sly said and the pair could hear the smirk on his face. Tris rubbed her forehead and adjusted her glasses. "_I couldn't have asked for a better soap opera while I was on bed rest."_

"You shut up Cooper." Tris threatened, though she was biting back a small smile.

"_Yeah, yeah I'll take a hint..."_

* * *

"I still think you're nuts... That thing looks like a water tower."

"_Don't be fooled, it only looks like a water tower. It's actually an attack robot."_ Tris said with a small sigh. "_Just make sure you hit all the lightning rods that the Contessa has set up... And pray the weather doesn't let up."_

Aline rolled her eyes but nodded. "Alright, fine." She said. "But if it turns out this was a prank I'm tailoring all your clothes so they're three sizes too small!" She could hear the rest of the group snickering on the other end of the line and growled. "Tris I swear to-"

"_Swear to gods later. Lightning now, talk later."_ She sighed and easily leapt up to the first of the lightning rods.

"Make me climb rooftops... Risk getting electrocuted..." She grumbled as she swiftly broke the circuit. She was probably the most fit aside from Josephina, but without the ferret, who she hadn't seen in several months, or Lindsey, who was technically the muscle of the team, it was up to her to get the task done. Taking her time she leapt over the rooftops and through the streets. It only took her half an hour to find all the lightning rods in the area and shut them down, ending in the prison yard on purpose just to see if Tris was right or pulling her leg.

Lightning arched from the sky and struck the water tower, causing it to lurch to the side, stumbling. It's red eyes opened and closed several times and it whirred violently as it sparked and trembled.

"_Like I said... GIANT ATTACK ROBOT!"_ Tris said sounding victorious.

"Alright, your wardrobe is safe... for now..." Aline said with a small frown, her large ears folding back against her skull.

* * *

Hel sat on a ledge right next to the Contessa's estate. Her orange eyes locked on the spider as she started her patrol.

"Two guards... I would have six with the number of inmates who escaped..." She said watching the Contessa and her guards as they walked around the building. She leapt from the ledge, dodging around the spotlight and sliding under a carriage before bounding after the small group. "Have to draw the guards away from the Contessa." She mused tapping her chin as she watched them from a distance.

"_I'd use noise."_ Sly said in her ear. She snapped and nodded.

"Nice thinking raccoon."

"_Just doing what I can to help out..."_

Hel smirked and jogged up behind the group. She struck one of the electric posts along the train tracks before ducking away as one of the guards spun and raced back to investigate. She waited patiently for him to turn back to catch up before taking him down with a few well placed strikes.

The Contessa quietly made her route, somehow not noticing that her guards were vanished. Her red eyes were focused on the various security breaches. Hel took a deep breath and steeled herself before she pulled the key ring from the Contessa's pocket and ducked behind a pillar as the woman spun around.

"Who's there... what? Where are my bodyguards!" Contessa yelled in horror, spinning around in search of the thief. She started back down the tracks and Hel silently started to pray that the Contessa wouldn't notice her. The Contessa bounded away and Hel sighed in relief.

"You still need to get the tank patrol..." Bentley said, appearing beside her. She nearly fell into the river with a scream of panic. Her fur on edge she glared at him and shook her head.

"I should have heard you how did-"

"The dirt muffled the sound." He said with a small, dry, questioning, look at her. She glared at him and her tail flicked behind her.

"Do not do that again turtle..."

"Sorry..." Sarcasm rolled off him and her glare intensified. He smirked at her. "I'll try my best."

"Where did the witch go?"

"Uh... that way..." He gestured to the place inside the walls of the prison where the holographic marker that marked the Contessa's position.

"Joyous." Hel deadpanned before racing up to the still broken side of the prison wall. She sighed and hauled herself over the wire fence inside the yard. This time the Contessa had a three guards with her, and the tension in the spider's shoulders was visible even from a distance.

Hel smirked and quickly set to work removing the guards. She slid up behind the Contessa again and quickly pulled the tank patrol schedule from her pocket.

* * *

Tris and Aline met Bentley at the bridge. The pair frowned at him in confusion and he led them down under the bridge with a knowing nod.

"These pipes power the security for the prison." He said, gesturing to the large pipes.

"That's great turtle..." Bentley turned to where Hel had practically materialized from the shadows. "Why do you need us here?"

"I need Tris to help me set the charges needed to shut it down. And as you should know by now this bridge is heavily guarded. We'll need some cover."

"Love to but there's literally no where to hide up there." Aline said.

"That is correct. However if you break the statues..." Tris said, trapping her chin with a small frown. "And take their place, then you can-"

"Surprise the guards from behind." Hel finished with a nod. "That would work..."

"Then it's settled." Bentley said. "Let's get this over with." Bentley passed several explosives over to Tris and the pair got to work while Hel and Aline took up positions nearby. Standing still as statues was difficult, but luckily the guard didn't notice. Aline leapt on him the second he passed by. She dragged him down from behind and threw him to the ground with a growl. Hel watched from the sidelines as Aline swiftly, albeit brutally, knocked the guard unconscious. She raised an eyebrow at her, receiving a small shrug of innocence.

"I've had a lot of pent up anger lately." Aline said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "It was bound to come out sometime..." Tris and Bentley, also shocked by the display, stared at her. "What?"

"We... We're finished down here... Let's head up top."

* * *

Sly watched the team on Bentley's computer with mild interest. He'd gotten a rather good shock from Aline's wild attack, but aside from that he was bored. His leg twitched slightly and he stood to keep himself from going stir crazy. Shuffling and sore, he stepped up to the small kitchen and pulled a carton of milk from the fridge. He sat at the table and glanced over the reports and files that were scattered over it.

"Hey, Damian... what's with all the files? And what about Josephina, or the twins? They're not in the prison..." He said, looking over at the langur who was sitting on the other side of the room. Damian looked up from his book and shrugged.

"Bentley and Tris have been tracking them, Carmelita and Liam for a while... From what they can tell they're in the city but they're not exactly sure where." Damian said. "They're hoping that they can get the information they need during the break out."

"And if they can't?"

"Then they'll figure it out. It may take them some more time but they'll find them." Sly frowned.

"The only place I can think of would be the Contessa's castle estate on the other side of the city... Sometimes the tougher cases would disappear and there were some older prisoners who mentioned trips to a _reeducation _tower... the stories weren't pretty..." Sly sat down again and returned to watching the team as they finished up their job at the bridge. "I just hope we can get there before anything happens to them..."

* * *

Alright guys! I'll see you next chapter!


	40. Chapter 40 Operation Trojan Tank

Hey there guys! Sorry it took me so long, I lost internet for a few days and inspiration took a bit of time to kick start again. So here we go to the latest chapter!

* * *

Bentley and Tris smirked as they settled the last few details of their plan. Tris nodded as she loaded her laptop into her bag, along side several tranquilizers. She looked over at her team, at the still broken Cooper Gang. She was kind of proud.

"Are we ready?" Bentley asked, locking eyes with each of the team.

"As we'll ever be." Aline said. She drew a metal rod from the things Tris had brought. She flicked it and it transformed into a large sewing needle about the same size as Sly's cane. Bentley stared at her and frowned ever so sightly. "It's like a javelin..." She shrugged.

"I wasn't expecting that... Though I suppose I should have... it fits your job." She smirked.

"Yeah, well Tris told me she brought it with her. Of course she told me this after I ruined my nails..." Aline shot the otter a dirty look before examining her chipped paint and cracked nails.

Tris rolled her eyes and pinned back her hair. "Let's just get going. Those tanks aren't going to sit around for ever."

"Tris is correct. We need to leave." Hel said, sounding utterly bored by everything.

"Sly, we'll be back once Murray and Lindsey are out." Bentley said. Sly nodded as the group set off into the twilight.

Bentley and Damian set out to steal the tank, while Aline and Tris gathered the pieces needed for guard uniforms. Hel in the mean time slid through one of the small holes she'd found earlier while stalking the Contessa. She sat quietly and waited for the cavalry to arrive, meditating on a rooftop as she did.

Damian followed Bentley to the tank and waited for him to take out the two guards. He felt bad making Bentley take on the pair, but Damian had only ever been in one fight in his twenty five years, and didn't have a proper weapon. The guards didn't take much thanks to Bentley's sleep detonators. He waved the langar forward and smirked.

"Give me a second to raise the tank so you can fit under." He said.

Tris and Aline split up rather than waste time side by side. Aline stalked behind a vulture, smirking as she slipped his hat from his head without him noticing. She glanced around and put the hat on her head. She doubled back with her new hat and the other pieces she'd collected slung over her shoulder. They met by the tank, wearing the uniforms that Aline had easily pinned to fit properly. Bentley nodded at them.

"Alright Damian. I can't see you down there. So try to keep out of sight, and I'll try not to run you over..." Bentley said. Damian blanched in horror.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" He squeaked. Tris patted his shoulder and he nearly jumped sky high.

"It'll be fine, Damian. Let's just get this over with and you can get back to your nice quiet life in India." She said. The langur shakily crawled under the tank with a small sigh of resignation and a terrified look clearly on his face. Bentley directed the tank up to the gate.

"_Let's see if they fall for it."_ Bentley said as they came to a stop before the gate, watching as it rumbled open. "_Suckers!" _He laughed. Tris and Aline glanced over at each other, biting back smirks at the turtle's reaction.

"You might want to get out from under there before he starts firing." Aline said. Hel leapt from her spot on the roof of a nearby building and joined the group as Bentley opened up on the cell block. In the tank Bentley was grinning like a mad man.

In the solitary confinement cells Lindsey's ears snapped to attention. She had been laying on the ground with her head resting on her arms when the building shook and the sound of an explosion echoed even into her cell. She twitched violently at the sound. The hypnobox outside her cell was really starting to make everything blurry, and the prisoner a cell over wasn't helping. His constant muttering was also starting to get to her. She growled and rolled over onto her back as the building shook again.

Tris and Aline bounded into the building, drawing their weapons as they quickly secured the room. "We're good." Aline said waving the other three inside. Bentley immediately set off with Tris to examine the doors to the solitary confinement cells.

"Alright. Damian, you're the most agile of us. The room at the top of this tower should be the guard tower." Bentley said.

"Not sure how you're going to get up there though." Tris said, typing away at her laptop with a deep frown. "You may be agile but there are guards and you're no fighter..." She gestured to the narrow path that wound through the cells above them. Damian blanched.

"What about a path that doesn't require me to possibly die on the way?"

"There's always the long route..." She gestured to the door ahead of them. "If you take Hel and Aline you shouldn't have any problems. But becareful, seems that some of the security has backup generators..."

Damian sighed and the trio hurried through the door. Hel and Aline took the lead, Aline's sewing needle javelin at the ready and a witch light bobbing beside Hel to light the way. They stopped in a rather large room and Damian stared in horror at what was inside.

"It's an old execution chamber... Clearly it hasn't been used in years..." Aline said, eyes narrowing at the rotting gallows. There had clearly once been a hole in the roof of the room, but it had been patched. Despite the repair, vines crawled across the gallows and broken stones, up windows and stairs and doors, covering a rather large portion of the room.

"The stairs should lead to the second floor." Hel said. She pointed to the rather solid looking door. "I several incantations that would loose the bolts and stones."

"Let's get out of here..." Aline shuddered. "We don't have a lot of time." They made their way up the rusted metal stairs and Hel knelt by the door, taking a small piece of white chalk from her belt. She scratched several symbols around the door, ear twitching as the other door swung open.

"Guards." She said dryly focus still mainly on the symbols. "Keep them away while I finish." Aline nodded and leapt over the railing with a war cry and her sewing needle at the ready. Damian sighed and Hel grabbed his arm. "Stay here." She pulled a gun from her belt and handed it to him. "I do not favor weapons, but I carry this with me at all times. Remain here and guard my back." She returned her full attention to the symbols.

Damian took the gun with a sour look crossing his face. Part of him wondered what he was doing. It wasn't every day one found themselves standing in the middle of a run down execution chamber in a prison attempting to break thieves. He was a doctor for heaven's sake! A doctor who lived thousands of miles away in India where at least he wasn't going to be arrested.

"Damian keep your head out of the clouds and watch out!" Hel snapped, dragging him back over the railing that he'd somehow nearly fallen over. A wolf guard lay on the ground below and Damian winced as he felt the place he'd been struck. "I cannot cast the spell and keep you safe!" She released him and returned to the intricate symbols she was now drawing on the metal floor.

Aline was having her own difficulty. The guards were armed rather heavily and while she was a skilled enough fighter, there were quite a few of them storming the room. She just hoped Tris and Bentley were safe. Javelin in hand she was hardly making any progress to stem the tide. A few got away from her, running for the stairs and the other two, only to be stopped by Damian.

"Glad to see he can fire a gun..." She thought briefly before a rather strong blow caught her off guard from her left. She staggered and dropped like a stone to the floor.

Damian fired off several more rounds but it wasn't like he had unlimited ammo to spare. He growled and dropped the gun as the guards reached the stairs. A bat guard flapped up to land on the railing only to be caught by something white as it flew into him.

"Get down!" Hel yelled, dragging him to the floor as more white shapes began spawning from the gallows. As they swooped through the room Damian noticed they were all kinds of different creatures, dressed in different uniforms from different eras of the prison's long life.

"What-"

"They're ghosts... drawn to the commotion and my summoning. We needed back up while I finished the spell to loose the door."

"What about Aline?"  
"She'll wake and they will not harm her so long as she remains still. However it is best to remain unnoticed by them for now." She slid back to the door and placed her hands on several of the symbols under it. Damian watched the ghosts swoop through the room, ducking in panic as one flew over his head. For the third time that day the building shook. The door rattled, the rusty stairs creaked, and brick and mortar crumbled. Aline stirred and rolled onto her stomach and watched the chaos in the room. Hel focused all of her energy on the spell and the door screamed on its hinges and flew out of the doorjam. "Move langur!" She snapped shoving Damian into the next hall. "Aline, stay low, and move quickly. We must leave."

"I'll catch up. Go on without me." Aline called, ducking away from a larger ghost as it swooped at her. Hel nodded and followed Damian.

"You should be capable of removing the remaining security. I will guard this door and give you time. We will meet you and the others when you have secured Lindsey and Murray." Damian swallowed hard but nodded.

"Be careful."

"Go Damian." She snapped, eyes flashing brilliant orange and sharp teeth bared. Damian scrambled away from her and hurried down the hall to the control room. The single guard looked up from the computers and monitors in confusion and squawked as Damian rushed him with a large metal bar he'd picked up. Damian growled and threw all this strength into his attack. He gingerly stepped over the unconscious vulture and looked over the computers with a worried expression.

"_That chip I gave you will decode the encryption algorithm. Just get in into one of the computers." _Tris said in his ear. He nodded and quickly placed the encryption code into the nearest slot.

"_**Success!" **_Bentley cried.

"_Get back down here we need you guys."_ Damian stepped out of the tower onto a narrow balcony and vaulted over the side with ease. He slid through to the solitary confinement chambers and looked at the cells in shock. Murray was muttering and twitching in his, while Lindsey was lying perfectly still except for her flicking tail.

"It's worse than I thought..." Aline said, coming up behind them. Her voice shook with horror. "How do we get them out of there?"

Tris pointed to the spinning box a few feet away. "Those hypnoboxes seem to heighten the effects of the spice. We already know that Murray and Lindsey aren't doing well mentally because of them... If we can turn them all on... then the effects should make them hostile enough to break down the door."

"Alright. How do we turn those things on?"

"The controls for each are guarded by laser barriers. Once you get close Bentley and I will hack them and you can flip the switch." The group nodded. "I'll take up position with the computer on the other side of the room, you guys get up to those things." Damian climbed up a pipe and hurried over to the first of the three laser guarded switches. Hel and Aline swiftly slid up to the other two.

Bentley narrowed his eyes as he set about hacking the first laser barrier. He gave a thumbs up to Damian and the strange metallic hum filled the air. It didn't take the group long to get all the hypnoboxes online.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Tip me over and I'll smash up everything!" Murray shouted. He paced around his cell in a rage as the second and then the third hypnobox came on line.

"I said no!" Lindsey screamed, ramming into the glass with enough force to crack it. "Leave me alone!" The howl that Murray gave as the final hypnobox went online sent shivers of horror up Bentley's spine. He yelped as Aline caught him around the middle and dragged him up to the scaffolding.

"I'd stay out of his path..."

"I've... I've never heard him sound so... primal before!" Bentley said in horror. "We have to get him back to normal!" The shattering of glass caused them to go silent as Lindsey bounded from the shattered remains of her cell's window. Her tail flicked dangerously and she prowled through the room with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"We need to move." Aline said with horror in her voice. "I know that look. Tris get up and out of sight!" She yelled. The otter gasped and scrambled onto a roof, for once she left behind her laptop. Lindsey growled as she spotted Murray and bounded towards him when he howled again.

They met in the center of the room, noses inches apart and teeth bared. She yelped as Murray threw her against the wall, inches from Hel's head and howled once more. Hel yelped and scrambled away from the furious tabby cat. Lindsey's growl was low in her throat. She stumbled to her feet and glared at Murray.

"You shouldn't have done that hippo!" She snarled, leaping down to the ground and prowling after Murray like a small tiger.

"We need to destroy those hypnoboxes. That should snap them out of this spice fueled rage." Bentley said, voice rather high as he watched the pair below fight.

"We'll need to distract them first."

"Tris, Aline, we do not have much time. The Contessa will have heard the commotion." Hel said calmly.

"Hel is right. If we can distract them we should be able use their spice fueled rage to destroy the hypnoboxes." Tris said, the cold logical part of her brain taking over. She moved to the edge of the cell she was on and nodded to her team. "Let's do this quick and efficient." Hel and Aline nodded, and Aline left Bentley with Damian. The trio were quick to take up position by the hypnoboxes, and nodded to one another.

"Hey Lindsey!" Hel yelled, drawing the tabby's attention from Murray. It also, however, attracted Murray's as well.

"Oh Murray... I'm over here, look at the pretty red fox..." Aline said, waving her tail around the hypnobox. Lindsey growled and raced towards Hel, claws bared. She slammed into the box and it fell over with a clatter as she streached to catch the black fox.

"Too slow Linds." Tris said, as Murray smashed into the other machine in search of Aline.

Between the three person team and the two spice raged team mates, the boxes didn't take long. As the final box was smashed, Murray and Lindsey slowed, shaking their heads and groaning.

"Where? What?" Murray groaned. "Am I in heaven?" He asked, as he spotted Bentley. "Where's Sly?"

"Sorry pal you're no angel." Aline said softly. "Sly's resting back at the safe house."

"I just tried to kill you..." Lindsey said, voice shaking. "I can't believe..."

"You scratched me. We've faced worse. We'll get over it." Hel deadpanned. "Now we must get out of here. Even the spirits have gone."

"What is with all the noise?" The Contessa demanded as she entered the room. "My conscious mind is a wreck..." She froze, gasping as she came to the bars blocking the way into the next room. "The weak minded hippo and the violent tabby are free! And they have friends! Perhaps it is time to reevaluate some life choices..."

Tris was the first to notice her standing in the hall, and she turned away from Murray who was telling Bentley how he'd managed to keep the second half of the Clockwerk heart from the Contessa. She really didn't want to know how he'd managed that. "Guys! The Contessa is getting away!" Tris shouted, racing up to the bars and banging on them when they wouldn't open. "Murray lift those bars so we can catch her!"

"I'm on it!" Murray said, clenching his fists.

The bars rose and they gave chase after the spider, Lindsey in the lead with eyes blazing. She slammed into a door and stumbling out onto the prison walls. The Contessa whirled around to face them, eyes wide with panic as she scrambled back.

"You lousy, no good, head shrinker!" Lindsey shouted. "You had no right digging into my memories like that! No right!" The Contessa took several steps back as the tabby leapt at her.

"Oh come now... Lindsey, Murray... We were making such progress during our sessions..."

"The only mental help I need is to never be reminded of you again!" Murray said. Hissing with hatred and the remainder of her spice induced rage, Lindsey leapt at the Contessa again.

"Such displaced hostility. If you insist on getting angry, why not be psychologically productive and channel it at your so called friends. These so called helpers are the reason you are here in the first place."

"I'm done talking with my mouth. From now on I talk with my fists!"

"Sorry but our time is up..." The Contessa caught Lindsey with a rather surprisingly strong backhand and skittered away, the group close pursuit. Lindsey growled as she slid over the slick rain covered stones of the walls, gasping in horror as the Contessa mounted a blimp.

"No! She's getting away!" Leaping over the ledge to try and catch the blimp herself. A strong hand caught the back of her prison uniform. She screamed in rage and twisted to find Murray holding her.

"You wouldn't have made it Linds..." Tris said softly. "But that doesn't mean we won't catch her. With the Cooper Gang back together, and most of us. together, there's nothing we can't do."

* * *

There wasn't a happier reunion on earth that night. The ride out of town was a riot. With the Cooper Gang back together and everything explained to Murray, they'd decided to make their way to a better location while they searched for the final missing members. The van was in a practical riot, Murray had to pull over twice because he was laughing too hard. Lindsey grinned, watching the happy trio.

"They're lucky..." She said.

"We'll have our time." Tris said with a small smile. "We'll find Josie no problem!" The whole van fell silent.

"About that... I think that I have an idea where she might be..." Sly said, turning around in his seat. "The Contessa has a secondary estate somewhere on the other side of the city. She's got an actual castle... Some of the older prisoners talked about it, but like it was just a nightmare they'd had. Figments of visions they'd had. A few said that it was called the reeducation tower."

"Reeducation tower..." Tris tapped her chin. "I thought I read about something like that in one of my documents... It'll take me a day or two to get a proper idea of what we could be facing."

"We'll take a few days and then we'll find her and the twins. We're not leaving them behind."

* * *

The Contessa stormed into her castle with a dark look on her face. Her aids scattered like frightened mice on a sinking ship and she slammed the doors shut behind her.

"Our operation was discovered." She said. "We have only the cases here, and I will not let them be taken from me. I want this castle locked down!" The staff hurried to do her bidding as she stalked through the halls. Several patients looked up, curious. Many of them had the solid green eyes of the mind controlled, and they flocked to her with questions, though she ignored them as she pushed through to the only thing that currently mattered.

"Doctor Seward! What are you doing here?" The white ferret turned to look at the Contessa with a small frown, rising from the small loveseat with a worried look crossing her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not my dear Mina, nothing is wrong." The Contessa said, grinning wickedly as she gazed at the green eyes and trusting smile of her victim. "There is nothing wrong at all..."

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUUN! I was going to continue the chapter but OMG it just felt so right to stop there! Man! I am so psyched for this coming level!


	41. Chapter 41 Recon the Castle

Hello my lovelies! I really enjoy the way this chapter turned out! I hope you enjoy it too!

* * *

Josephina didn't know where she was. The voice whispering to her was familiar to her, but distant and distorted. She turned in circles, frowning and straining her ears in search of the voice.

"_Mina..."_ It whispered, low, rumbling, chilling and yet exhilarating all at once. She turned to her left and found nothing but the swirling mist around her.

"Where are you?" She asked, surprised when her own voice seemed to echo in the same way his did.

"_Mina..." _There was a rustle of wings and she turned again hoping to find the source. "_Mina..." _He drew out the name. Deep in the recesses of her mind she knew that the name was wrong, but the more he said it the more it sounded right. Something moved in the space of time it took her to blink and her scream caught in her throat as it slammed into her, catching her by the shoulders in a whirl of feathers and mist. "_My Mina..."_ It purred, running a finger along her jaw line. "_My sweet, my bride to be, my queen, my moon and stars..."_ Josepina smiled and leaned into the embrace, gazing up into the green eyes of the creature, who seemed without form in the darkness and mist. "_I will have you someday Mina..."_ Josephina nodded, still smiling, still staring into his eyes. And then he was gone leaving, her light headed and alone. She stumbled over something on the ground and yelped, flailing her arms as her legs tangled in the white dress she was wearing.

"_**Mina! Mina! Where are you?"**_ This voice was different. It was urgent and afraid. It was anything but the soothing voice of the man in the mist. "_**Damn it Seward where could she have gone? This hospital has guards for God's sake! Bars on the windows! How does this keep happening?" **_

A new voice joined the distant conversation. A woman's voice, thickly accented and tinged with something Josephina could only call clinical coldness. "_Relax Jonathan... I'm sure she hasn't wandered too far. We will find her."_

"_**And what if they find her?"**_ Jonathan demanded, oh he did sound angry tonight. "_**There is a war happening just outside the walls of this hospital!"**_

"_Calm yourself Jonathan."_ A light, rich and warm and inviting pulled Josephina towards it and out of the cold, dark mist she was surrounded by. She stumbled again, wincing as branches caught her hair, and collapsed in a puddle of ice cold mud. Shocked she scrambled to her feet and away from the wet mud only to feel stone behind her back and the warm light surrounding her. The mist cleared and she shook her head in confusion.

Moonlight streamed through the large windows before her and thick red carpet lined the hall. Hadn't she just been outside? She ran a shaky hand through her hair, expecting to find it wet and tangled with branches, dead leaves and mud only to find it dry and brushed through. Had she not fallen in the mud? Lightning flashed and she yelped as thunder cracked, loud enough to rattle the windows. She turned and hurried down the long narrow hall overlooking the courtyard below, ignoring the paintings that seemed to follow her with their eyes in favor of finding something, anything familiar to her.

"Doctor Seward, I found her! Mina!" Strong hands caught her arms and she screamed batting away the man with wide eyes full of panic. The man slid his hands to her shoulders and gripped tight, forcing her to look at him. "Mina, it's me... It's Jonathan..." She first noticed that he was wearing a dark suit, color either deep brown or black, but what truly caught her eye was the tie around his neck, deep red, dark as pooled blood and shimmering like silk in the light. She shook her head and the last of her fear drifted away. Of course it was Jonathan, who else would have come looking for her if not her true love?

"Jonathan?" She asked, sounding exhausted and feeling excessively dizzy. The wolfdog holding her stared at her in concern and cupped her cheek, brushing away a tear she hadn't realized she was shedding. "Oh Jonathan!" She sobbed, grabbing him around the middle tightly and burying her head in his chest.

"You must stop wandering like this Mina... It's not safe, not with the war and especially not with that... that... _thing _running around." Liam said, frowning as he stroked her long hair. Part of his mind knew, like Josephina, that the names they were saying were wrong, but that part of his brain was far too deeply buried to be heard.

"Mina, thank goodness we've managed to find you..." Josephina looked up to find who her brain knew as Doctor Seward, renowned psychologist and medical practitioner. The Contessa smiled, a wicked look on her face and in her red eyes. She'd pulled her hair up into a bun, donned a pair of glasses and a white victorian style lab coat, after all her patients were expecting a doctor. "You must have been sleepwalking again... I must see to it that your door is locked."

"I... I must have been..." Josephina agreed, frowning. "I don't remember sleeping though doctor..." Distantly a wolf howled, sending shivers up her spine and causing her to clutch closer to Liam.

"Come, come let us get you back to bed my dear... You can tell me about your experience once we're in a more comfortable place." Josephina nodded with her frown still firmly in place. The Contessa smirked as she returned to Josephia and Liam to their rooms. She was thrilled with her progress, especially with the ferret.

"This seems excessive." One of her assistants said as they watched Josephina settle down to sleep, the green glow in her eyes still holding well.

"What does?" Contessa asked.

"The costumes and playing along with the hallucinations..."

"Josephina's mind is broken already. It has been that way for a very long time... but someone pieced it back together, sealed up all the cracks I would normally use to work my way into a patient's memories..." Contessa stared through the one way mirror, watching as Josephina drifted off peacefully. In a few hours she'd be up and walking around again, ready to spill more secrets she didn't know she was spilling. "The only way for me to get at her memories is for me to trick her into thinking she is someone else entirely and place her in a situation I can control. With these two I can destroy half the nations in the world! Add in Carmelita I have all the information I need to recapture Cooper and destroy him once and for all... That pathetic rat won't know up from down when I'm done with him, and Interpol will rue sending Neyla after me once I have Cooper and his gang on my side." She hissed as she turned away and began walking away from Josephina's room to look in at Liam, and then Carmelita. The last three patients she would ever need. Now all she had to do was break them down until they had no more useful information.

* * *

Sly and the gang stared at the streets surrounding the Contessa's castle. Tanks patrolled the streets, the rain was coming down in thick torrential sheets, and that was just outside the castle. They had no idea what to expect on the inside. Lindsey and Murray were both down for the count, recovering from months of Spice addiction. Damian had gotten freaked out during the prison break out and gone home, and Sly's immune system was still too weak for Bentley to allow him to go running around in the rain. So of course that left Hel to do the recon work for the gang. Tris had gone out an hour earlier to set up a small network of satellite dishes and had nearly gotten her head taken off by a _very _not happy ghost, prompting her to set up a paranormal frequency reader as well. Hel rolled her shoulders and sighed, pulling her new trench coat tighter around her.

"What am I looking for?" She asked, as she gazed through the dark red binocucom Bentley had given her.

"_Well... I'd start by getting a few shots of that bank... It's where Neyla's holled up. Then I'd move to the castle itself. We have no idea what's in store for us there, and if we're going to get Josephina out of there we'll need all the information we can get on that place. See if you can get inside and find out what's going on in there. Then make your way to the reeducation tower... Since that paranormal activity monitoring array went up I've been getting weird readings from that place."_

"Very well. I'll do what I can." She clicked the binocucom shut and faintly heard Bentley sputter on the other end of the line. Apparently he wasn't used to being cut off so abruptly. She hurried over the rooftops and glanced at the bank with a small glare. She snapped a picture of the building and quickly set off to get the other pictures around the outside of the castle. A boat, a blimp a picture of the reeducation tower, before narrowing her eyes at the bridge. Her tail flicked behind her and she began looking for a way inside the walls.

She yelped ducked behind a pillar as a tank rolled around the corner. She waited for it to pass before dropping down to the narrow walkway by the water, and bounding onto the back of the boat as it made its rounds. The castle wall connected to another dock, and Hel lept off before she was discovered and made her way through the small graveyard inside the walls. She snuck past several guards patrolling the courtyard. She examined the exterior, taking several pictures for Bentley.

"How do I get inside?" She asked with a frown.

"_There appears to be an open window, up there." _Tris said, directing Hel's binocucom to a high up window that was propped open.

"Joyous..." Hel sighed and quickly started climbing. It didn't take her long to reach the window. She froze halfway inside, eyes going wide. "Josie?" She whispered. The ferret turned to the window with a small frown, eyes glowing green. The glow flickered and for a brief second Josephina's blue eyes showed through.

"Hel?" She asked before the green returned. "Oh... Hello... I didn't think you'd come through the window... You must be Ms. Van Helsing. You've arrived much earlier than I expected."

"Van Helsing? Josephina it's me... Hel..." The fox slid into the room and circled her friend. "My God what have they done to you here?"

"I required blood transfusions... I have been feeling better but I keep having waking terrors." Hel turned her attention to the room and frowned. It was a fine room, if it was rather dark. Hel found she nearly blended into some of the corners had it not been for her rather bright attire. A four poster bed with a spider web motif, the floor was blue and white tiles covered in rich blue persian rugs, and a fireplace stood off to one side, filling the room with the smell of wood smoke and light. A vase of black flowers sat on a side table by a small loveseat which also bore the spider web motif. If there had been any doubts about the creature that lived here the decorations threw them out the proverbial window.

"Ms. Van Helsing?" Josephina asked, sounding rather worried and not at all herself. It made Hel sick. "Are you alright?"

"Josie... please, snap out of this... come home."

"What ever do you mean Ms. Van Helsing?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"_Mina? Is someone in there with you?" _Hel drew in a sharp breath as the Contessa's voice came through the door.

"Dr. Seward, come in! It's only Ms. Van Helsing."

Hel was out the window before the doorknob even started to turn. She scrambled to the roof of the tower and sat, staring at the city in horror. She was shaking, and not from the coldness brought by the rain.

Silence had fallen over the safe house as they listened and watched through Hel's thief mask. No one spoke for several very long minutes, no one moved. It was Bentley who finally broke the silence. "We..." He cleared his throat as it cracked. "We need to take this into consideration for the heist. There's nothing we can do for her right now, so let's focus on finding the twins and looking in on the reeducation tower." Hel didn't move right away.

"I can't just leave her." She said. "She never left me."

"_**Hel, there's not you can do for her right now! If you go back in there, you'll either be killed or brainwashed."**_ Tris said with distress clear in her voice. "_**We have to come up with a plan. Just finish the recon. I swear we'll get her out as soon as we can."**_

Hel sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I will return when I can Josephina. Remain strong."

She turned away and made her way to the reeducation tower, the tallest point of the castle. She shuddered to think of what she'd find inside. The door was locked from the inside, but was no match for her magic.

Her head ached the second she entered, and she groaned. Whatever was going on in the tower was definitely bad magic. She pushed up the stairs silently and slid into a small room off to the side.

"_That's Carmelita!"_ Sly yelped. The vixen was indeed strapped to a rather crude table device, forced to look up at the Clockwerk Eyes. One of the Contessa's lab assistants sat typing at a computer and scribbling down notes.

"_And that's a mind shuffler..." _Bentley said in horror. "_I didn't think anyone had successfully built one!"_

"I didn't either..." Hel whispered. "I thought they were all just... theories. Magic and science don't usually mix well. That's why there aren't cars that run on magic, why alchemists can only plate things in gold not actually turn them to gold... This must be some very twisted and very brilliant work. I must get closer to it."

"_You can't get closer to it! What if you get caught?"_

"Relax turtle. I have no intention of being detected. Besides if we're to know what the Contessa is doing to our friends, we must view her notes it is the only way." Bentley made a sputtering sound on the other end of the line, as if he was trying to come up with an argument, but in the end he simply sighed.

"_You're right... Just get a few pictures of the room first."_

"Of course my reptilian friend." Bentley rolled his eyes and quietly reviewed the information he had, both in picture form and in notes he'd taken.

Hel slipped into the room as the assistant left the room with a panicked look on his face and several notes clutched in his hand. She ran a hand over the mind shuffler, feeling the magic inside it. "Bad magic..." She muttered. "This is evil." She turned away and examined the computer and the notes, snapping several pictures for Bentley. "The Contessa is either working with a magic user or has some power herself..."

"Who's there?" Carmelita growled, eyes narrowing. "Is that you Contessa? I swear when I get out of these restraints I'm going to destroy you!" Hel walked up to the side of the table and looked over the cuffs keeping the other vixen strapped to the table.

"I would remove your restraints, but they are computerized... The Contessa has done some incredible work with computers and magic... I will have to be sure to grab her notes on the processes."

"Get me out of here!"

"Again, I would but computers and magic do not generally mix... I have no way of opening these without harming you. Forgive me, I will return with aid as soon as I am able."

"Don't you leave me! I swear I'll get you too!" Hel sighed and shook her head as she slipped back down the stairs.

"_Hel, it's Tris. Listen meet me at the location I just marked. I'm getting a distress signal from under the castle and there's a magical seal on the cellar doors. Hurry I think it might be the twins." _Hel glanced around for the marker and sighed again.

"Am I to get no sleep tonight?" She grumbled before taking off to join Tris.

* * *

Tris watched Hel open the cellar doors with little effort, the magically sealed chain unwrapping itself from the handles and gathering in a neat pile by at their feet.

"Bring those, they may be useful." Hel said, stepping down into the darkness under the castle. Tris grabbed the chains and put them in her bag as she followed.

"Hel wait!" Tris yelped grabbing the fox's jacket and yanking her back as a blade swung down from the ceiling in an arch directly where Hel had been standing moments before. "There are traps everywhere. We have to be extremely cautious." Hel's stared at the gouge in the floor left by the blade.

"I should have seen that... Something ahead is dulling my sense. Most likely the same magic in the tower and on those chains. I will have to rely on my other skills."

"It looks like the traps can be deactivated by that terminal. I'll go ahead and shut it down and then you can cross safely."

"That sounds wise. I would like to get a sample of the magic the Contessa is using."

"We can do that. Now stay here. I'll have those traps shut down in no time." Tris stepped forward, leaping past the blade and over a pit of spikes. She looked around and quietly calculated her next move. Getting past the spikes wasn't difficult, and the swinging blades just took timing, but as she landed on a section of the floor she found, much to her horror that it gave way, crumbling and forcing her to make an uncalculated leap to another section. A large pink tentacle sprang from the water below the now missing section of floor and swung wildly around.

"What in Odin's name is that?" Hel yelped, eyes going wide and fur standing on edge.

"Apparently there's a pool of water deep enough for a rather large squid or octopus or something to survive, under the floor, and there are tiles that are rigged to collapse into said pool..." Tris said, trying to shake away the panic. In her scramble she'd come very close to landing on a spike plate, it had even activated, scratching her shoulder in several places. "Really hope those aren't covered in poison..." She muttered as she stood. "I would hate to die over so stupid an action." She turned her attention back to the room and quickly finished crossing.

"Alright my pretty... let's get these traps shut down..." She looked over the old terminal and quickly set to work hacking it. Like the train terminals and the ones in the solitary confinement area of the prison, it was ancient and not at all difficult to crack. Tris doubted if it actually been used beyond setting up the network of traps. An audible click resounded around the room and one of the lights on the terminal turned from green to black as it powered down. "Oh you've got to be kidding me... Hel, it looks like there are three terminals that will all have to be hacked in order to shut down the system. Stay there and keep watch. I'll move ahead and deal with the system and let you know when it's safe."

"Very well. I will remain. Do hurry though. I do not like this place... it holds many foul secrets in its stones."

"Great..." Tris really hated it when Hel said things like that. It usually meant that there would be something big and dangerous guarding the prize, or that ghosts were about to come pouring out of the walls. She steeled herself and slipped down another flight of stairs into the next room and found three guards patrolling and two sleeping around a firepit in the center of the room. Not to mention the creepy wolf statues standing guard at the exit. This room also had spikes and swinging blades but the wolves seemed to know how to avoid the traps and thus were unaffected by their presence. Tris drew her taser baton and stepped into the room, ear barely twitching as the door slammed shut behind her. The wolves turned and glared at her for a moment before howling and moving towards her. She ducked a swinging mace and dealt a strong kick to the stomach of its wielder.

In all actuality the wolves barely stood a chance, they were slow and clumsy as they had been at the prison. Tris was actually confused as to how exactly Neyla had failed to capture the castle yet. The first two dropped mere seconds after the fighting started, but the other three weren't going down so easily. She twisted to avoid another slow and lumbering attack and growled as she nearly stepped on a spike plate. The wolf that lunged at her wasn't lucky enough to stop in time. Delivering a sharp jab to the next one and catching him with the butt of her baton across the back of his head meant she only had the one left. She rolled to the side as he swung at her, and dealt him a strong blow to the shoulder, causing him to drop the mace. He howled in fury and lunged at her, only to be knocked from the air with a well placed throw of her baton. He hit the ground and rolled to a stop beside the other unconscious members of his unit.

Tris picked up her baton and leapt through the security, hacking the terminal with the same ease as all the others. "Two down one to go..." She said softly. She glanced at the statues and frowned, she'd seen them come to life before and pushed them over for good measure. Through a short corridor she found the final room, and exactly what she'd feared. A massive wolf stood before a set of computers that a bat was typing at. The wolf turned to look at her and roared, the sound echoing around the stone chamber loud enough to make her ears hurt. She stared at it in horror and readied her weapons. Its head brushed the ceiling as it turned to face her fully, muscles bulging like the Incredible Hulk. "Nice doggy..." She said, voice barely above a whisper. She swallowed hard as it lumbered towards her. "Nice giant werewolf..."

"_Tris what was that noise?"_

"Just a..." Tris yelped and dove to the side as the wolf's fist slammed into the floor, cracking it. "A very big, very angry werewolf..."

"_A werewolf? You will need assistance! One person cannot take down a werewolf. I will be there momentarily. Do not die."_

"Wasn't planning on it!" Tris rolled to the side, narrowly missing getting crushed as the wolf tried to catch her. Luckily it was a circular room and thus there were no corners to get stuck in. She slid between the wolf's legs, catching him in the knee with one of her batons. It roared and stumbled a bit, nearly stepping on her in the process. "I did not sign up for this!" She yelled angrily. The wolf caught her around the middle and made to throw her, only to have a bubble of magic burst in his face causing him to drop Tris in favor of clutching his muzzle. Hel bounded into the room and glared at the wolf.

"I told you not to die!" She snapped at Tris.

"Technically I'm still alive."

"Had I been seconds later you might not have been!" The fox grabbed Tris' hand and helped her to her feet. "I have never seen a wolf this large. He must be full of rage. We will have to work together to defeat him. I will use my magic to stun him, you use your batons. We each must draw this symbol around the room while the other has him distracted," She quickly drew several runes on the floor and the wolf howled in pain. "it will force him to revert to his normal size. Then we will be able to take him out. Now hurry, he's recovering from the explosion." Hel handed her a piece of white chalk before turning to look at the wolf. She dropped to all fours and raced towards it with a look of determination on her face.

She dug her claws into his bicep and swung up onto his shoulders, directing him away from Tris and into a wal, launching off just before he hit. She skid across the floor and threw up a barrier around him, letting it implode as he stumbled into. Thoroughly stunned he slumped to his knees and she took the opportunity to deal several blows to his head before Tris finished the symbol. Again it howled in pain and came out of the stunned state swinging. He nearly grabbed Hel as she ducked past. It yelped as Tris threw a sword she'd found among the rubble of a crushed suit of armor at him.

They worked together for several minutes, ducking and dodging the the wolf while switching off to draw the symbols and bit by bit it slowly returned to normal size and passed out. Panting and exhausted they shared a look. The bat at the computer was unconscious before he could even turn around to investigate the sudden lack of noise. Hel looked around for the source of the magic that had interfered with her senses and found a tunnel to a room with a several spouts.

"They are storing magic here. We will need it to destroy the mind shuffler. I will work up a way to contain it." Hel said with a small frown. Tris quietly worked on the computer, a cross between frustration and amazement on her face.

"This is extremely impressive... This bat has been single handedly blocking transmissions from getting through to the air waves." Hel stepped up to the computer, frown deepening. "He's been at this for months now, keeping any and all outgoing transmissions from leaving the castle... The distress signal slipped through the cracks for a minute and a half, but he caught it. That's why I thought it was coming from here, because it was redirected to this terminal so it could be shut down. Brilliant! I've never seen anything like this before. I should be able to track the signal back to the source, but it'll take me some time. I'll download the program and analyze it back at the hideout... If we're lucky it'll lead us right to the twins."

"Or a terrified civilian." Hel deadpanned. "I have not seen a hide nor hair of the twins since we were arrested. They may have been sent home."

"No. The Contessa wouldn't have allowed that. They know too much about the Klaww Gang she would want to ensure they forgot it all and couldn't interfere with their plans any longer." Tris shut down the terminal with a smirk. "I'll find them. It might take me a week but I'll find them."

* * *

There you go guys! Let me know if you're enjoying the story and I'll see you next time!


	42. Chapter 42 Van Helsing and the Twins

Hey there guys! Sorry this took so long to get out... I had some trouble with motivation for this one. Anyway, we're moving right into the next part of the level. So without further talking from me... Read on my friends!

* * *

Sly watched Hel as the vixen leaned over the table. She glared at the castle and flicked her tail as she dug her claws into the wood.

"I fear what the Contessa has planned in that castle... Josephina was hypnotized, most likely by that cursed machine in the tower. We may have to destroy it to in order to bring her mind back to her." Hel said softly as she stood. "Such evil will not easily be purged. It may take months to restore her."

"She called you Van Helsing... Why would she think you're a book character? A male book character at that..." Lindsey asked with a frown as Aline finished the last few stitches on Hel's new costume. It was red and black, with leather wrist guards and boots that allowed her the freedom she would need. It also had a hood that would protect her from the rain.

"I believe that Josephine had Sly's copy of Dracula in her possession upon her capture. The Contessa is probably using that to create a world she can control." Bentley said, looking up from the information he'd gathered. "She's using the Mind Shuffler to manipulate what Josephina and the other patients see."

"This is something we might be able to use to our advantage." Tris said as she stepped up to the table, tapping her chin. "Do you think you could break the Contessa's hold on Josie if you were able to get close?"

"I could attempt to weaken the hold, yes..." She shifted uneasily and folded her arms over her chest. "But as I said it would most likely take the destruction of the machine to fully break it."

"That's fine, we'll work on that. We just need to escalate the conflict with Neyla to give you time to weaken the hypnosis. I'll work on finding the twins, you work with Josie, Bentley, there are mojo spouts located around in the crypts, if you can collect enough we should be able to make a mojo bomb of sorts to destroy the Mind Shuffler."

"Have you located a bad mojo collector?" Hel asked. "There are many things that could go wrong if he is not careful..."

"I'll be fine. It looks like there's a mojo collector in one of the crypts nearby."

"Bad mojo is a highly volatile substance. A single blow to you while carrying it could cause it to explode..."

"I think I can handle it." He said. "You deal with Josephina." She sighed and nodded quietly before exiting. Thunder echoed over the city and she sighed. It seemed the brief stop in the rain was not to last. She quietly slid through the security of the castle and looked up to the window still open above her.

* * *

Josephina had remembered several things in the few seconds the fog in her head lifted. The first was that Hel was standing in her room. The second was that Hel was, as far as she knew, in jail, so somehow the fox had broken out. And finally she remembered that she had never seen Tris during the trials. All of this happened as the fog cleared, and as it returned she found that the part of her that was Mina remembered it as well. So she waited. Waited for the fox to return and for the strange memories to make sense. She left the window open despite the rain and the thunder, and for once she found that she wasn't trapped in an endless cycle of fog and awakening, she had something to cling to.

When the fox scrambled through the window, dripping wet and panting heavily Josephina sprang to action. She spun soundlessly behind Hel and slammed the window shut with a single decisive movement. She would have her answers. Hel turned, eyes flashing with her magic as she scrambled back from the figure in white. Josephina stared at her, the skirt of her white dress gathered in one hand and her other on the lock to the window.

Crouched on the floor in a defensive position Hel watched her warily. The green glow was still covering every inch of Josephina's eyes, though she noticed it was dimmer than it had been. Rather than betray her sudden rush of hope, Hel stood. She lowered the hood of her new jacket and waited. Josephina tilted her head, frowning in confusion.

"Van Helsing?" Josephina asked, voice high with worry.

"Yes." Hel said simply, watching the ferret for any reaction.

"I haven't been feeling myself lately."

"So I heard..."

"You ran away when Dr. Seward came in the other night and I'm remembering things that aren't my life.. What's happening?" Hel had to fight with everything in her not to react to the desperation in her friend's voice. She wanted to grab Josephina and escape with her out the window, to tear through the lies the Contessa had built, but she remained still. If she tried to take Josephina from this tower she would scream, she would resist, they would be caught, and then they would both be brainwashed.

"What are you remembering?"

"Names mostly... Hel... Tris... Josephina..." Josephina frowned. "I don't know these people..." Hel bit back the sick feeling trying to worm its way up into the back of her throat. "But I feel like I do. Like I've met them before, but forgot them."

"Interesting..." Hel wheezed, her voice cracking under the strain of trying to keep her composure. "I believe I can help you if you'll just relax and allow me to perform a few tests, I can diagnose what's happening and hopefully cure it." She gently pushed Josie into a laying down position and sat on the edge of the bed, resting her hands on either side of the ferret's head. "Now just close your eyes and relax. This won't hurt a bit.

* * *

Bentley wasn't the most athletic of the group. In fact he was at the bottom of the rankings for that position, however he was the smallest and the only one besides Hel who had ever researched magic. So that left him with the task of collecting the mojo run off from around the city. Slipping through a crypt door he spotted his quarry and quietly pulled the strange backpack like device on over his shell.

He quietly turned on the machine and glanced over at the various buttons before him with a frown. Pressing one, he reeled back as a spray of fire erupted down the hall. "Seems there are plenty of traps down here... Interesting." He muttered. "It looks like it takes a moment to recharge but I should be able to use these to my advantage." He grinned as the doors at the far side of the room opened and wolves poured out of them. Howling and bloodthirsty they charged towards Bentley, only to be caught within the traps. He felt a little bad, but it was either them or him and that thought consoled him a bit. Glaring a wolf managed to maneuver through the the traps, snapping at Bentley and forcing him to make a hasty retreat from the buttons. One hit and he'd be turtle shell soup.

Swallowing hard he swung his crossbow, catching the wolf in the jaw with enough force to make the creature spin all the way around and collapse in a heep. Bentley pulled a bomb from his belt and activated it, dropping it beside the semicontinuous creature. He batted another wolf back from the controls and into a spike plate with his eyes wide. The wolves were fast, if brainless. In the back of his mind Bentley realized Sly would be proud of how far he'd come since that mission in Egypt. He tucked his head into his shell and ducked away from a mace.

"Oh come on!" He yelped. The wolves slowed to nothing and the spout above him crumbled. Someone had shut it off and his tank was only a fourth of the way full. He grimaced and scurried back out into the drizzle. "Tris... I need the location of the other crypts with the mojo spouts."

"_Right away. Hey I found the twins by the way... I sent Sly t go get them. Figured a friendly face would calm them down. Their messages are pretty... frantic."_ Tris said with a small frown at her screen.

"I'm glad you found them. Sly should be the best one to calm them down. Thanks for the information?"

"_No problem."_

* * *

Sly slid through the streets. After two weeks of recovery it felt good to be back in action. He rolled his shoulders and glanced around the area as he followed the holographic marker to his target. The old, seemingly abandoned section of the castle was only a short distance from the tower Josephina was being kept in. Its windows were boarded up or broken, the door at ground level led to a graveyard and the whole thing had an eerie feeling that set Sly on edge as soon as he set foot on the soil of the yard.

"_Sly, scans of the building show that this building is still in use. Be careful in there." _Tris said in his ear. "_I'm detecting movement, be on your guard it could be anything."_ He knelt by the door, pulling a lock picking set from his leg pouch. He tugged the door open and slipped into the building.

The room was far from dark as it had looked from the outside. He tucked himself against a wall and looked at the bright lights of the room. Science equipment stood on various tables, bubbling liquids and strange equipment Sly didn't recognize lay beside it. A door banged open above him and Sly ducked further into the shadows with a look of panic.

"I have concluded since the beginning of the process that the connection between the pair is rather strong, but when bridging between their minds it falls apart. Until today." The Contessa slipped down the stairs with a wicked grin on her red lips. "Bring up the girl. Her connection is stronger." The mouse following her nodded and scurried over to a cell door and swung it open, pulling Nat from it. She stumbled in his grasp and tried to pull away from the Contessa as the spider and the mouse easily forced her, screaming, onto a table very similar to the one Carmelita was strapped to in the reduction tower.

"Come now, Natalie, please... this is for your own good in the long run." The Contessa soothed, brushing Nat's hair gently. "Now, sit back and let your mind relax." Sly watched, tense, from his place as the spider worked.

"_That table isn't connected to the network. It's a manual restraint, meaning it has four keys you'll have to collect before you can get her off it. Then there's the lock on Nate's cell. From what I can tell each of the lab assistants has a key, the final is located on the Contessa herself. Sly, she's going to catch you if you try to take it from her."_

Sly smirked. "You think I can't handle my own? I'll have the twins out of here before you can say the alphabet backwards twice." He could practically hear Tris roll her eyes on the other end of the line. His own confidence wavered slightly at the near impossibility of his task, but he couldn't fail them. Not again. It had been one of the things he languished about most while he was trapped in the Hole. He sighed and hung his head slightly with a small glare at the room. His sensitive ears caught the movement of the guard above him and he quickly leapt behind a stack of crates.

The Contessa whirled as she heard a sound behind her and slowly stalked in search of the commotion. She looked around with narrowed eyes before returning to her work. Sly calmed his fluttering heart before he stealthily made his way around the edge of the room and finally grabbing the first key from one of the guards.

Scrambling up to the rafters he looked down at the room, three of the five keys jangled softly in his leg pouch, and the other two were on the Contessa and the mouse who had entered with her and hadn't left her side since grabbing Nat. It would take careful planning to get both without getting caught. He slid down to a position just to the left of the mouse assistant and glanced around for something he could use to distract him. He hooked a beaker with his cane and pulled, sending it crashing to the floor and causing the mouse to frown and walk over to the mess.

"Strange..." He muttered as Sly slid up behind him and slipped the key from his pocket before diving back into the shadows. The Contessa was still focused on Nat, in fact she seemed deep in concentration, she hadn't even flinched when the beaker fell. Sly cautiously stepped up behind her, acutely aware of the bright lights shining down on them. Luckily he'd left all the guards unconscious on the walkway and the assistant was carefully cleaning up the broken glass. Taking a deep breath Sly carefully grabbed the key from her pocket and just barely made it back to a hiding spot before she whirled around in search of what had touched her.

She grimaced and looked back at Nat with contempt. "She is still fighting my attempts and my concentration is broken. I need a moment to refocus my energies. It takes so much to do this without the Clockwerk eyes... But it is far to risky to move them back and forth..." The Contessa was still muttering curses and voicing her frustrations as she left with her assistant. As soon as the door slammed Sly raced up to the table, pulling out the keys with shaking hands.

Nat's eyes faded from green to pink and she blinked hard several times as if trying to clear away spots. She looked around in confusion as Sly finished unlocking her from the table. "Sly?" She asked in a voice hoarse and filled with doubt and worry.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry I'm here." Nate ran up to the bars of his cell.

"Sly! I thought I saw you!" He said. "I've been sending out signals for weeks using this old telegram I managed to make using bits of wire and metal that I was able to collect and I was starting to think-"

"I know buddy, just hang on." Sly helped Nat off the table and then hurried over to the cells to let Nate out. "We don't have a lot of time, we need to get out of here. You can explain later. For now help your sister."

Getting the twins back to the hideout was a bit of a challenge. The streets were filled with patrols of guards or tanks, the bridge wasn't an option due to the defences there and neither of the twins was well enough to do much climbing. Clearing the way and using signals Sly led the way to safety. He found the hideout silent by the time he got them back. Tris, Lindsey and Aline smiled awkwardly from the corner while Murray was less stand offish and grabbed them in a hug.

"The Murray is glad you're back!" He said loudly.

"What are they doing here?" Nat asked with a sharpness to her tone that made Tris flinch.

"They're helping us. Without Tris we wouldn't have found you." The otter waved slightly, earning an untrusting glare from Nate.

"Why so they can turn us in later? They were watching us, following us! Josephina betrayed us!" Nate snapped.

"We need their help." Sly said, putting a hand on Nate's shoulder. "At least let them explain."

* * *

Bentley was having a rough time. He had come close to losing his life several times thanks to the various traps, not to mention the guards that were trying to stop him. But he'd managed to get a full tank. Well almost, he still had one chamber to fill. The guards it seemed had taken up positions in the crypt, waiting for him and there were a lot more of them than in any of the other crypts he'd visited. Still, the traps were in working order and all he had to do was keep them from getting too close. A simple enough task now that he'd gotten used to it.

"_Bentley, the twins are safe. Repeat the twins are safe. We have them back at the hideout."_ Tris' voice crackled in his ear and he nearly jumped at the sudden distraction, but it was nice to know that Sly had succeeded in rescuing them and that was one less thing on his mind.

* * *

"_Hel get back to base. The twins are safe and the Contessa is sure to go right to Josephina once she finds out they're missing. We could also use your help in explaining to the twins that we don't mean to turn them in." _ Hel pulled away from a now sleeping Josephina, a sad look crossing her face as she did.

"I'll be back soon my friend. Hang in there. What I've done should give you some lucidity at least for a little while..." She whispered as she slipped back out the window and quietly met p with Bentley.

* * *

Alright guys, that's it for this chapter. I'll see you hopefully in a few days when I get the next one finished. Until then!


	43. Chapter 43 Ghosts and Stolen Voices

Hey there guys! I'm so glad you're still reading and enjoying this story... I just gotta say your support is so wonderful! I'm sorry I'm not more consistent with my updates... Anyway I really like this chapter. I wrote it a bit differently, but I think that it works to break up some of the monotony of the missions.

* * *

"I've done it!" Sly jolted awake in panic, looking around with wide eyes in search of what had woken him up. "I've figured it out! Hel, wake up!" The fox moaned and rolled over, tucking her tail around her as she curled up in a ball. "Hel I mean it! Wake up. You need to see this! I think I figured out the formula for combining magic and science!" With an aggravated sigh Hel sat up.

"It is noon. I was awake all night. Why couldn't this have waited?" She snarled, nose pressed against Tris' and teeth bared. "You didn't sleep did you?" Hel asked, tone softening with concern.

"I got on a role. Come on!" The otter dragged Hel from her cot with a grin.

"Tris we've discussed this... you need to sleep. We need that big brain of yours. Especially now."

"Hel, you're not looking." Hel sighed as she realized she wouldn't get through to Tris.

"Very well. Show me."

"I figured out how to capture spirits using film!" She grinned as she spread out the blueprints. "I just need to test it to make sure I have the correct calculations and understanding. That's why I need you to set some free from a local crypt of an evil wolf priestess."

"Why would she have spirits with her?"

"She was a necromancer, until she was killed by a mob nearly a hundred and twenty years ago."

"Fantastic... Necromancers are my favorite... Can I at least sleep until nightfall."

"It'll make them easier to see I guess." Hel rolled her eyes.

"Thank you. Now get some rest yourself."

"Can't, there's still work to do..." With a small growl Hel returned to her cot and curled up cat like on her bed. Tris scribbled down several notes, and Sly stood. He rubbed his head and shuffled to the van, grabbing coffee from the maker in the back.

"She's right you know. You should get some sleep. You're not gonna be much help if you're falling asleep during a crucial moment in the heist."

"In the heist..." She snorted. "I wouldn't call this a heist. It's a rescue mission with a snatch job on the side. I've run at least a dozen of these." He didn't miss the exhaustion in her voice and he smirked.

"You're just like Bentley. You'll sleep through the whole thing when the time comes and wake up six hours later in the van with no idea what happened." She blinked in surprise before she glared at him. "But... what do I know? I'm only just getting to know you."

"You... You..." She sighed and her head fell onto her arms. "You're right."

"So can I offer you another coffee," He gestured to the half dozen empty cups already littering her work space. "or a blanket?"

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for Cooper."

"I think on my feet. Now if you'll excuse me, I saw a very nice watch at a store about a blok away and I have just enough time to get it and be back before Bentley gets up. I still need to thank him properly for the rescue. Oh that reminds me, you like pearls right?"

"How did-"

"You were wearing them at Rajan's ball. I did some digging and I noticed they werent with your things or Aline's." She stared at him dumbly and he grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be back in an hour." He slipped out of the door, glancing at the rain slicked streets. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle and a few people milled about. Sly hummed contentedly as he quietly pulled on the few disguise pieces he'd grabbed on his way out the door.

* * *

Feeling very much like santa, Sly slipped back into the hideout, avoiding the squeaky floorboards and the various cables with ease only a master thief could possess. He'd wrapped each gift himself, it had taken a little longer but it was more personal this way. Bentley raised an eyebrow at him as he tapped his shoulder.

"What's up Sly?"

"I didn't get to say it properly so... Receipt and everything." He handed the carefully wrapped watch box to the turtle and sheepishly ducked away to distribute the other gifts. Eyebrow still raised Bentley opened the box to find a gorgeous watch inside, with three smaller faces that showed the date, a secondary time zone and a compass. Bentley stared at it. It was rare for the gang to actually purchase gifts. That was saved for big things. The second time zone was already set to Paris time, and the leather wristband was sized perfectly for Bentley's wrist. He didn't even want to know how much it had cost Sly to get it. The back was even engraved. _Thanks for everything, Wizard ~ Sly_

Sly gently tucked a box next to the sleeping form of Tris and smiled before sliding up to Hel with a wide grin. The black fox locked her cold eyes on him and tilted her head. "What is it raccoon?" She demanded, looking confused and skeptical as he handed her a box. Sly winced as she called him by his species but let it slide.

"It's a gift... haven't you gotten a gift before?"

"It was not customary, no." She said, tail twitching as she tentatively took the box and undid the paper with agonizing care. She gasped in shock as she pulled the amulet he'd found from its small box. "Cooper... this is a tiger fang, carved with magic symbols... much care went into this." She ran a finger over the carvings and looked up at him. "How did you find this? Here of all places?"

"I had to call in a few favors but a friend of mine had it sent in from Tahiti last night."

"This is an incredible piece... Thank you." Sly grinned and rubbed his head.

"You helped get Murray out... and you're helping us so much... I couldn't just let it go without doing something so I -" He tensed as she gave him a bone crushing hug before sheepishly backing off under the pretense of examining the fang in better light. One by one Sly handed out the gifts, a set of earrings for Aline that matched her green eyes with peridot stones, a set of tools that came in a leather wrap for Lindsey, a new set of weights for Murray, a robotics kit for Nate and a new baton for Nat. Soon only one gift remained and Sly carefully tucked it under his cot with a small look of worry on his face.

"Is that for Josephina?" Bentley asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah... It's both an _I'm sorry it took so long_ present and an _I forgive you_ gift." Sly glanced at him. "What do you have for me? I need to get out and do something."

"What rescuing the twins wasn't enough action for you?"

"Just give me something to do Bent." It didn't slip the raccoon's notice that Bentley was wearing the watch, carefully tucked under the edge of his glove. Sly smirked and pretended not to notice.

"Alright... Let's see here, Hel is supposed to do some ghost hunting, and I was going to go and collect a wire tap and a voice modulator from the Contessa, but seeing as you're itching to get back out in the field, you can take that one."

"Thanks Bentley, you're a real pal."

"I do try. Now go on before I think of a bigger challenge for you." Sly smirked and glanced at Hel.

"You ready to head out?" He asked

"As I will ever be." She said brushing past him and out the door.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to her."

"You and me both Sly. You and me both."

* * *

Hel glared at the tomb of the wolf priestess. Just being within twenty feet of it she could feel the evil residing inside. She wasn't afraid of what she would run into inside, but her fur still stood on edge as she drew closer to the rusted door. Judging by the dead grass around the crypt the grounds keepers of the past century hadn't exactly been too eager to go near it either. She ran a hand over the door and hissed as she felt the warding along its surface, pulling back her hand and clutching it to her chest. Whoever this witch had been someone had _not _wanted her body to be touched. A century later and the magic holding the doors was still strong enough to leave a nasty burn. Hel could only imagine what the full power of the spell had been able to do.

"You were not well liked..." Hel muttered circling the tomb and scratching out several symbols along the walls. "I hate to disturb your rest and risk your potential ire, but what must be done, must be done." She finished drawing the last symbol on the ground just outside the doors and placed her unburned hand on it. It flashed and she smirked as the spell holding her back from the rusty doors fizzled out. After that getting in was only a matter of breaking the already badly damaged lock and shoving through the wall of spiderwebs and dust that had accumulated over the century. She ignored the scream of the doors and slipped quietly down the stairs.

The tomb was not inhabited just by the priestess' body it seemed. Her followers were laid in alcoves all along the walls, some mummified others little more than skeletons and scraps of cloth. Despite the cold outside the crypt was warm, and the torches and braziers still contained fire.

"Powerful indeed... To keep all these spells going so long after your death." She stepped into the circular chamber and glanced around her, judging the number of bodies as best as she could. Some even looked fresh. She grimaced and walked cautiously up to the intricately carved coffin. "Wealthy, powerful in both status and magic..." Having learned her lesson with the doors, Hel tossed one of the bones at the coffin ducking out of the way as it flew back at her charred and cracked. "Gods grant me protection." She whispered as the lid of the coffin burst open of its own accord.

The creature that rose from the coffin was strangely beautiful in her own right. Her tattered dress swayed around her as she floated ethereally from her resting place and landed mere inches from Hel's face. Sunken cheeks and eyes, flowing hair and the distinct mark of a guillotine's blade on her neck. Hel backed away as the creature's evil presence filled the room. Bones shuddered into misshapen bodies held together by deep indigo fire, mummies rose with the same fire blazing in their eyes.

"How did you gain access to my tomb, mutt?" The wolf demanded in Czech. Hel's eyes narrowed at the insult but she was used to such curses from spirits of times long past. "Well? Speak!"

"I came to release the ghosts you have imprisoned here."

"That did not answer my question."

"No. I suppose it did not." The wolf's bony hand lashed out, catching Hel around the neck. With inhuman strength she threw Hel clear across the room directly into the stone wall. Hel collapsed, gasping and coughing and trying desperately to regain her air.

"_Hel! Are you alright?"_ Bentley gasped in worry.

"Fine... Leave me be. I will handle this." Hel snarled, painfully rising to her feet.

"On your feet mutt. I am not finished with you yet."

"You want me to fight? Fine. I'll fight." The skeletons were quick but easy enough to break down, a blow to the right spot was enough to send the bones flying, but the mummies took strategy. Luckily there was fire already present in the room. Pulling from the flames Hel directed the element to her will, fighting her way to the center of the room. The wolf priestess wailed in horror as Hel stood over her body and dropped the ball of flame onto the corpse. The room went pitch black as the spells holding it all together vanished with the ghostly priestess the only light coming from the burning bones and coffin and the small sliver of moonlight streaming through the open door at the top of the stairs. Hel stood waiting, watching as the spirits the priestess had trapped flew out the doors and ceiling. She quietly followed, careful to shut the door and scrape mud over her drawings.

* * *

Sly yelped as a ghost flew inches from his nose as he climbed up to the roof of a nearby building. He barely caught pipe he'd been climbing before he fell six stories to the ground below and tried to steady his breathing.

"Sorry Sly!" Hel called as she bounded over the rooftop in hot pursuit of the creature. Grumbling Sly hauled himself up onto the roof and watched her leap away.

"_Alright, the wiretap should be on the far side of this room."_ Bentley said, as Sly slid through a door into a tower room. "_Easy does it in here huh pal?"_

"No kidding..." Sly muttered to himself as he cautiously made his way into the room, ducking around a guard and using a sword that was lodged in the floor to get onto the chandelier like fixture. Luckily most of the guards seemed to be asleep, or were preoccupied with games of poker, or sharpening their various weapons. He leapt over to the place the wiretap was installed and easily removed it with some help from his cane. Getting out wasn't as easy as getting in had been. It took him several tense minutes of maneuvering to make it out safely and he leaned against the door to breathe a sigh of relief as it swung shut behind him.

* * *

Hel was not exactly known for her easy going personality, and in the spirit world she was known by name as a dangerous person to cross. Evidently these ghosts had never made it to the spirit world. She growled as one pulled her hair before darting away across the castle grounds Her magic flashed around her and she snarled. It was hard enough trying to snap a picture of one, but to keep herself from obliterating them before Tris and Bentley could use them against Neyla was a challenge she wasn't entirely sure she could manage.

"Sorry Sly!" She yelled over her shoulder as she jumped over the raccoon's head and landed on a tower roof behind him. She slid to a stop and pulled out her binocucom as she got a clean shot of the ghost she was chasing. "Yes! Take that spirit!" She snarled. "Two down... Four to go..."

* * *

"Who booby traps their main hall like this?" Sly asked, genuinely confused as he finally managed to get into the castle for the Contessa's voice modulator. He pulled an alarm emiter from his leg pouch and tossed it into one of the spike pits that had been set up in the main hallway. The guard, a rather large vulture, squawked and raced over to investigate give Sly the oppertunity to knock him out cold.

"_People under attack by a mercenary force and a band of thieves." _Tris said. "_Thanks for the pearl necklace by the way, it's gorgeous. I've never seen so many black pearls on one necklace before."_

"It was nothing..." Sly could feel the blush under his fur and hurried on to the next room. "They have really stepped up security. It couldn't have taken me that long to get the keys to this place... I mean it's not like it's Fort Knox..."

"_Maybe you should just focus on getting the voice modulator, Sly?"_ Bentley grumbled. Sly rolled his eyes and tossed another alarm emitter to the side of the room so he could slip under several weapons racks. Getting the voice modulator was just as easy as getting the wiretap had been.

"_Good work Sly, now head back outside. They've locked down the sewer entrances so you'll have to do a bit more pickpocketing, but it shouldn't be too difficult for you." _Tris said.

Sly smirked. "No problem." He said as he jogged back out into the rain.

* * *

"Ectoplasmic cretins..." Hel grumbled as she tried to wipe the gunk from her hair and clothes. Several ghosts had ganged up and spit at her when they'd realized that she was trying to capture them. Fortunately the rain kept it from sticking too badly to her. "I will make sure you each burn in purgatory for this!" She stalked over the rooftops in search of her next target, feeling the last of her patience wearing thinner by the second. "I will have my revenge..." She grinned wickedly and tackled one of the ghosts as it tried to fly past her. "And you are going on the roll."

* * *

Sly hated sewers. Unfortunately they were a rather large part of his job. No one wanted to go into the sewers, and that included Sly himself. "You had better have a shower going for me by the time I get back." He threatened shoving through the door. "And if there are creatures down here like there were in Mubi that one time, you can do all the sewer work yourself from now on! No way am I taking a sewage swim again."

"_Again?" _Tris asked, looking at Bentley with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Yes again! I nearly drowned in sewage! Think of the headlines! Sly Cooper dies in sewer, leaves no sucesor! The Thievius Raccoonus destroyed for the good of humanity! Remaining Cooper Gang taken into custody."

"_Sly it was one time. Get over it."_ Bentley sighed.

"No, I mean it. If I die I'm haunting you."

"_Alright buddy whatever you say."_ Sly sighed and quickly made his way through the sewer system with Tris and Bentley guiding him the right place.

"Looks like we got lucky, the Contessa's men have already done the excavation work."

"_Great, now just splice the wiretap and the voice modulator to the cable and I'll do a quick test run to make sure it's working properly."_ He followed their instructions and waited.

"_**Good evening mercenary troops! Would you all mind spinning your turrets for me? Gads this is cool! I mean... you all are really cool... Carry on."**_ Tris gave Bentley a dry look and shook her head.

"You don't get to man this during the heist." She said with a frown. "Seriously could you have been more out of character?"

"And I suppose you could do better?"

"I could!"

"_Hey guys that's great and all but did it work? Can I leave?"_ Sly asked sounding antsy.

"Oops! Sorry Sly, we're all good, thanks. I'll have that shower ready."

* * *

Giggling somewhat manically Hel took the canister of ghosts back to Neyla's headquarters. The fox was covered in blue goo, sopping wet and had several tears in her outfit, but she'd managed to catch all the ghosts.

"I hate to reward your horrid behavior but I'll get to banish you to the spirit world soon enough..." She said, eye twitching slightly as she dropped the canister down the chimney. Neyla's scream could have woken the dead three cities over. The snow leopard raced out of the bank, fur on edge and eyes wild.

"So the witch wants war eh? I'll give her war!" Hel snickered and bounded back to the safehouse.

"Alright... It was worth it." She said with a shrug and a smirk.

* * *

There you go guys! I know a lot of breaks but the missions were so monotonous... pickpocket the guards, get the thing, pickpocket the guards, get the thing... Picture of a ghost, picture of a ghost, picture of a ghost... there wasn't even a fight in the priestess's tomb in the original... Anyway, thanks again for sticking around to read this and giving reviews and I'll see you with the next update soon!


	44. Chapter 44 Making a General Talk

Hello my lovely readers! I bring to you another chapter! I enjoyed this one, it was fun making this more of a "Spy" chapter. Anyway, I want to thank you for your continued support. It means a lot to me. Enjoy guys.

* * *

Bentley glared at his notes with a frown creasing his brow. In the past hour he'd barely moved beyond scribbling down some extra snippets of ideas that _might _come in handy, and yet he'd not actually gotten anything done.

"You keep making that face it'll stick that way." Lindsey said as she flopped down in the chair next to his. "Trust me. I've seen it happen."

He rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the blueprints and papers on the table before him."That's not scientific unless the person died."

"Well there was this one time..."

"I really don't want to know."

"What's the problem Mr. Grumpy Shell?" Bentley raised an eyebrow and gave her a sidelong glance.

"Getting Neyla's forces into the castle to cause a distraction and draw the shadow guard out of the reeducation tower so we can rescue Carmelita."

"Oh. Is that all? You've been here for an hour brooding over that?" Lindsey grabbed a transparency and scribbled on it for several minutes before laying it over the blueprints of the castle. "All you gotta do is shut down the castle's security. Now usually the control panel would be inside the gates, but I'm betting that the Contessa moved the main panel to someplace she could keep a better eye on it. That however doesn't mean that you couldn't have Sly slip into the gatehouse and enter the right codes to return the power to the gatehouse itself." Bentley stared at the cat. She'd never seemed any more intelligent than Murray in the short amount of time he'd known her, not that Murray wasn't smart in his own way, the guy could rebuild a car engine from scratch if he had to. "Then Sly can shut it all down without any problems." She grinned and swept away without another word.

"The head of security would have those codes..." He muttered, nodding and scrambling to get his laptop open. "Murray! I have a job for you!"

* * *

"_Do you see the general Murray?"_

"No... just a really old guy coming up the ramp..."

"_That's general Ironclaw, toughest old bat you'll ever run into, and head of castle security. I need you to bring him back to the hideout."_

"I don't know Bentley... He's pretty old. I don't wanna hurt him"

"_That's just it, he's only afraid of two things, fire and water, other than that you couldn't hurt him if you wanted to."_

"_Clearly you've never met a spy on a bad day."_ Tris grumbled. "_Look Murray, just get the old coot back here in one piece and me and the girls will handle the rest. I sent Lindsey to round up some extra information on him, and to bring in a few extra guards we can use as leverage. This guy hasn't lost a single soldier under his command since he became a general."_

"_**He might even come in handy along the way... as a projectile." **_Lindsey chimed in, sounding surprisingly chirpy despite the topic they were discussing. Murray wasn't sure if he really liked the way Tris and her team operated.

Bentley didn't sound entirely sure either when he spoke again. "_Relax Murray, like I said, he's tougher than he looks. Just bring him in."_ Murray swallowed and quickly ran over to the old bat, who was pacing and muttering in Czech. Ironclaw was not expecting to be hit upside the head, but to his credit he merely bounced and shook off the feeling before returning to what he'd been doing. Convinced he wasn't going to do any harm to the man, Murray hauled him up over his shoulder and started back to the hideout.

Ironclaw cursed and ranted in Czech, flailing as Murray carried him and attracting some attention from the various guards.

* * *

On the other side of the castle Lindsey was having little trouble. She was beyond excited to have her exoskeleton back, and to be in the field once more. As the heavy lifter of the team she was the best qualified to bring in the wolf guards that Tris had marked. All three were directly under Ironclaw, and were often treated like honorary sons by the old man.

Unfortunately they weren't as resilient as Ironclaw was, which made getting all three a bit of a challenge, but Lindsey liked being challenged. Jobs that made her think were her favorites. Well those and any job that involved copious amounts of chocolate.

"Hey can we do another job with a chocolate fountain? Because that was the greatest thing ever." She grinned at the audible sigh on the other end of the line.

"_I'm sure it'll come up someday Linds, please just focus on the job you're on now."_ Tris sighed.

Lindsey shrugged and hauled one of the wolves up over her shoulder, staring back to the safe house with her quarry. "I'm just saying." She pressed against a corner as a tank drove past. "It was pretty great to have an endless flow of chocolate... Actually that's something you could get me."

"_I'm not buying you a chocolate fountain Lindsey."_

"It's not like I'm asking for the Pope's hat... Just one little fountain, that flows chocolate instead of water."

"_No!"_ Lindsey pouted a bit and glanced up to see Hel slipping into Josephina's room again.

"Fine..." She said. "But can I at least get a chocolate bar?"

"_So long as you don't mean bar as in buffet."_ Lindsey scowled. Sometimes Tris knew her _too _well.

"You're no fun."

"_Someone has to be the sane one."_ The sound of a fight caught her attention and she hurried towards the sound to find Murray tossing a bat into one of the vulture guards.

"Nice one." She said as he picked up general Ironclaw again.

"Thanks." Murray grinned. They walked back to the safehouse together, as careful as they could be with one muttering old man drawing attention.

Tris met them at three blocks away from the safe house with a pair of bags in her hand. Her eyes were surprisingly cold as she slipped the bags over their captive's heads. "None of the guards you're bringing in speak english so it's safe to talk, but I don't want them knowing where our safehouse is. I've found a secondary building to use instead, follow me." She led them to an old abandoned building not far from their safehouse, swinging open the door door to reveal four chairs. "The others will help me here, you two go back out there and bring the other two I marked. We'll need them to get any information out of any of these guys."

* * *

It didn't take them long to find and collect the other two wolves that Tris had marked for them, getting them back took a bit longer since the castle had gone on full alert looking for Ironclaw and his three underlings. Tris met them again on the corner with bags and led them back to the temporary interrogation building she'd secured. Murray felt unease tying knots in his stomach as he watched from the door. Tris had ordered that as the largest and most intimidating member of the team he should remain there to keep the prisoners from making a break for it. Sly sat in a chair off to the side, resting his arms on the back of it. He had to admit he was curious about what the otter was planning and Tris was allowing him because the extra bodies in the room gave them a bit more of an intimidation factor.

Tris took a step back and pressed a hand to her com unit. "Alright, Bentley is everything set up?"

"_Affirmative." _

"Good. We're finally ready down here. Beginning phase one."

"_Phase one is go."_ Tris yanked the bag off Ironclaw's head and smiled pleasantly at him as he blinked away the stars in his vision.

"Hello." She said calmly in Czech, keeping her voice even.

"Who are you? Why did the brute drag me here?" Ironclaw snarled back.

"That's not much of a greeting... But I'll grant you one answer. I want to know the codes to the security in the gatehouse."

"Spies! Sent by the enemy! I knew it! I will never tell you anything!" Tris laughed, and looked around the room. Lindsey, who leaned against the wall behind the otter joined in immediately, and glanced at Sly and Murray to draw laughs from them as well.

"Then we will have to do this the hard way. No?" Ironclaw spat at her feet and her expression turned dark. "Well then... I see I have my answer." She turned to Murray and returned to English. "Murray, if you'd please turn our guest so he can see the trio behind him..." Murray obliged and Ironclaw's curses fell silent as one by one Tris pulled the bags from the wolves heads. "Since you won't talk to me, perhaps I can get one of them to tell me what I want to know." She said, easily slipping back into Czech. She placed a smelling salt under each of their noses and they jolted awake, looking around in confusion before shouting in combined panic.

"Shut up!" Lindsey snapped at them, grabbing one by his hair and yanking his head back so he had to look her in the eye. "We talk, you remain silent unless you have information." Sly watched with ice cold fear settling in his stomach. The pair seemed ready to actually kill someone without so much as batting an eyelash. Lindsey's sharp teeth were bared and her turquoise eyes glittered with insanity as she glared down at the wolf who shook his head in panic.

"Enough." Tris said, and Lindsey stepped back to lean on the wall again, though she was clearly tense. "We need the codes to the security in the gatehouse. One of you _will _give it to us. The others..." The threat didn't need to be finished. "So, who wants to talk?" The wolves remained silent and Tris scowled at them. "No one? What if I have my friend break you? Will one of you speak then?" She pointed at Lindsey. The cat's grin sent shivers down Sly's spine. "She will not be as kind as I am."

"Why do we waste our time talking to them?" Lindsey snarled, tail flicking behind her. "They will not respond. They do not fear us enough to give us the answers we want."

"This is true... Perhaps if we remove one they will see that it would be best to tell us what we want." Tris dragged one of the wolves over to the window, placed a foot on the chair and shoved with all her strength, sending him crashing out to the street below. Sly stood and marched over to her, grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, nose only inches from hers.

"Sly, let me handle this and look down." She shoved him back and he did as she said, looking at the floor. He was surprised to see a lump under the thick rotting rug and thin wire running out the window, barely visible. He stepped up to the shattered glass and found the wire ran into the floor below. "You can check on him if you'd like." Tris said, motioning to the door with an angry expression though Sly could now tell it was an act. He nodded and hurried down the stairs to find Aline holding the mouth of the wolf, who was still strapped to the chair and was currently hanging upside down, and Bentley situated at a group of monitors.

"Scream and I really will throw you out the window." She muttered. The wolf nodded, fear clear in his eyes. "Good. Oh Sly, fantastic, help me get him down and into that room over there. We need him out of the way for a while. We'll point the cops to this place anonymously once we've pulled the heist."

"For a minute there I thought..."

"Had to be convincing." Bentley said. "Though I suppose we could have let you in on it." The turtle shrugged. "Your little freak out gave us some good leverage though, they must be wondering what she sent you out for. That gives us some extra fear to build off of. I'm just kinda surprised Murray didn't crack first."

"He did look pretty shell shocked."

"We'll make it up to him."

It took them three hours and throwing a second wolf out the window to get the information they needed. Murray had cracked around the second hour, and gone downstairs upon Tris' insistence. He had not been very happy about being excluded from the plan, but luckily he was quick to forgive. By the time they got back to the safehouse they were all exhausted. The sun was starting to rise over the city and the whole gang was struggling to stay wake.

"Tris, Bentley, Hel just contacted us, she's made a breakthrough..." Nate said as they entered.

* * *

Hel quietly slid through the window of Josephina's room. She looked around the room with slight trepidation. It was strangely quiet in the small space and Josie was nowhere to be seen.

"Mina?" Hel asked the empty room, stepping further inside. She frowned and stopped in the center of the room, turning around in hopes she'd missed the ferret on her way in. A sharp pain raced through her neck and she spun to find one of the shadowguard standing behind her with a needle in his hand. "What did you do to me?" She demanded, feeling lightheaded and stumbling against one of the high backed chairs. She struggled to remain upright as her vision blurred and the world tilted. There was no up or down, like falling through the rabbit hole into Wonderland.

"Hello Van Helsing. We meet again." A strangely metallic voice echoed through her skull and she groaned as it sent pain through her head. "A pity you had to run away so quickly after our first encounter." She looked around for the source of the voice. Something brushed her arm and she turned wildly to find that she was standing in a garden filled with black flowers. She frowned, she'd just been standing inside, and it had been raining... hadn't it? "You must stop interfering with Mina." Hel shook her head and clenched her fists. "This was the only way, and now I have yet another little toy to tinker with, seeing as you stole my twins from me... I suppose you will have to do."

Feathers caressed her cheek and she turned to look at a creature from the nightmares of children. A mechanical owl with burning red eyes glaring down at her. "Clockwerk..." She whispered. "But... You're dead!"

"True hatred can never be destroyed... And spirits linger as you well know, Van Helsing."

"No!"

"What?" The ancient bird sounded genuinely confused.

"No! My name is Hel Vollan!" The image of the bird shuddered, like static, flickering between existence and imagination. "My name is Hel Vollan and I will not be controlled by the likes of you... Contessa!" Clockwerk vanished, leaving a shocked Contessa standing in his place.

"How did you-" Contessa stammered. "That is not possible! My hypnosis has never failed!"

"Get out of my head!" Hel snarled, pushing against the hypnosis trying to warp her mind. The garden faded back into Josie's rooms, the Contessa's form vanished the same way Clockwerk's had and Hel collapsed on the cool tile floor. She struggled to her feet and clumsily made it out the window and onto the roof, the rain bringing her fully back to reality. She waited several minutes, sucking in deep breaths of air and letting the rain soak her to the skin just to be sure she wasn't still hallucinating before contacting the twins who were manning the safe house coms. "I made a breakthrough. Tell Bentley to contact me as soon as he gets back." She said, speaking slowly to avoid slurring her words together. She felt like sleeping for a week. A few minutes later Bentley's voice jolted her from the half awake, half asleep state she'd fallen into.

"_What happened? What did you find?"_ He asked.

"The Contessa is using a concentrated form of Spice... An injection." She rubbed the spot on her neck and winced. "A shadowguard caught me in the rooms and drugged me with the stuff, the Contessa was expecting me to come back again. It's potent, and she combines it with a long distance telepathic hypnosis that's most likely fueled by the mind shuffler and a connection with the cameras. She uses Clockwerk as a puppet, using him to keep the hypnosis going while she roots around for information. It took a lot of willpower and a knowledge of what was going on to get out of it, but I think I should be able to lead Josie out if I can get some time with her."

"_She drugged you? Are you alright?"_ Tris' panic was clear in her voice.

"I'll be fine... eventually. I might need a nap but since I'm out of her sight I should be safe from any further attempts to invade my mind. I'll head back to the safe house once I'm sure I can make it down this tower without falling to my death."

* * *

I know that the game is a pretty kid friendly one but tickling the information out of Ironclaw? Really? I had to change it, especially when I have an entire team with training on extracting information from unwilling targets. The idea for the scene actually came from the show Burn Notice... So that's all I got for you this time guys, I'll be back soon with another update.


	45. Chapter 45 Fighting the Mist

Hey there my lovely readers! I bring to you the second to last chapter of the Contessa levels... I do have to admit I'm sad to see them go, but the next one is the last all new villain!

* * *

Sly flinched as another plane or tank exploded not far from the safehouse. They'd been holled up for six hours straight as an all out war zone opened up in the air and on the streets outside. He looked around and found that Aline, Hel, Tris and Lindsey were perfectly calm, as if this were an everyday occurrence and suddenly he realized how little he actually knew about them. Tris pushed away from the window, computer chair rolling to a stop at the table so she could write down whatever she'd observed. She was acting as if the noise outside wasn't bothering her at all.

"You're going to have to get used to it." She said, breaking the tense silence that had settled over them since the fighting had started. Bentley was tucked into his shell, the only sign he was still in it the fact that the shell would on occasion shiver. "Bentley, I'm headed out. Aline is on coms while I'm gone, Hel's going up to Josie to try and break the hypnosis again. Try not to have a heart attack." She slipped out into the darkness and rain without waiting for a reply. Aline glanced over at Bentley as she lounged at the computers.

"She's right you know. It's not stopping anytime soon. I doubt it'll stop until the Contessa is either dead or in custody." Sly glared at the red haired fox who merely shrugged. "Just saying." If he hadn't been looking at her he would have missed the nearly imperceivable twitch she made as another explosion rattled the windows.

"It's getting to you too."

"It gets to everyone Cooper. Some of us have just had more experience dealing with it." She turned away to watch the monitors. "You just have to try and ignore it as best you can. We have a job to do. There's dozens of innocent and criminals alike in that hospital, all being experimented on by the Contessa. If we don't stop her, who knows what she'll do to them."

* * *

Tris entered the codes required to get her into the crypt Ironclaw had mentioned and slipped inside, blinking rain from her eyes as they adjusted to the dim light cast by the torches.

"Oh good... a death gauntlet... stupid old bat." She grumbled. "Aline, this is going to take a bit more time than I thought. Try to keep everyone calm and if Murray's still in the fetal position you'll have to make dinner."

"_To think that Ironclaw called this a hallway..."_ Aline tisked. "_I've got everything situated here, don't worry. Just be careful."_

"I'm going to have to get an external power source to get these terminals working but once I've gotten them hacked we should have access to the old terminal in the tower and the security panel in the gatehouse." She double checked her watch. "Make sure Hel gets out before the Contessa finds her, she only has twenty minutes of time left before her presence is detected."

"_I already warned her. Geeze you're acting like I've never done this before."_

Tris sighed. "Sorry, but with so many pieces to keep track of-"

"_Just do your hacking thing and get back here. The macaroni will be done by the time you're done with the first one at this rate!"_

Tris was not as small as Bentley, nor did she have the thick shell he had, but she was quite flexible. The traps weren't all that difficult. Jump here, avoid hitting the spike plates, jump over the spike rod and repeat. It was all about timing and patience which luckily Tris had plenty of. Still by the time she made it to the end of the _hallway _she was breathing harder.

"Alright my pretty one, let's see what you know about that old terminal in the tower..."

* * *

Josephina sat on the blue and white checkerboard tile floor of her room, hands pressed over her ears in a desperate attempt to block out the sounds of the fighting going on below. To his credit Liam hadn't left her side in hours and was holding up surprisingly well despite what was going on. He turned to the window as Hel yanked it open and crawled inside. Dripping wet and panting she sat on her knees for several long minutes, the rain pouring through the open window as she struggled to catch her breath. She'd had to run nearly the entire way from the safehouse to avoid the conflict and nearly been shot off the tower three times by passing aircraft firing at one another. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had to actually enter a battle field like she just had.

"Are you Van Helsing?" She looked up at Liam with a small frown. In her haste to rescue Josephina she'd forgotten about the wolfdog completely. He looked genuinely desperate, afraid and confused. "I was told you had fallen ill as well..."

It took her a moment to respond, too shocked to think. "I had another patient to attend to in another part of the hospital."

"Why do you come through the window? Surely Dr. Seward-"

"Dr. Seward is a liar." Hel snarled. "She is not who you think she is."

"Can... Can you help my Mina?"

"I can." Liam sighed in relief.

"Thank God." He said softly. Hel stood and closed the window before hurrying to Josie's side. She placed her hands on either side of the ferret's head and focused, orange magic wrapping around her fingers like in in water, swirling and sparking.

Hel did not like to invade other people's minds, it took too much effort and gave her a splitting headache, but this one time she was willing to make an exception. She opened her eyes and found she was standing in the black garden. A fountain bubbled somewhere to her left, and black flowers swayed in the light breeze. In the middle of it all, shivering in her white gown, stood Josephina. She looked confused about how she had gotten there, and frustrated that nothing was making sense anymore.

Hel caught her by her shoulders and the ferret screamed.

"_What are you doing to her?" _Hel growled as she felt Liam try to pull her physical body away. If he broke the connection then she couldn't start to lead Josie back to the real world.

"Josie, I need you to listen. I know you think your name is Mina but it's not." She locked eyes with Josephina who stared at her in terror. "The shadow is not Dracula, it's the Contessa. You remember the Contessa, you call her Dr. Seward." She watched the connections click one by one. "Your name is Josephina Augustine, and I am Hel Vollan, your friend, and your other friends are worried about you."

"Hel... I know that-"

"I'm your friend. I saved your life when you first came to Our Holy Trinity Home for Troubled and Orphaned Youths. It was the third week of school and you were trying to climb to the roof to escape a bully and you slipped on a loose stone, I caught you with my magic and lowered you to the ground. Remember?" The garden shuddered, and a horrific screech echoed around them. "You hit a kid just for giving me a dirty look when we were fourteen. You broke his nose!" Several vines snapped out, clawing at Hel's feet and arms, dragging her away from Josephina.

"No! Wait!"

"_**Mina..." **_The image of Clockwerk landed behind Josie with the sound of metal on metal and stones. His voice held a threat, dangerous enough to send her retreating in panic. "_**You are becoming quite the nuisance Miss Vollan. At first I found your attempts to free your friend laughable, but you have gone too far!"**_

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with turning Carmelita against everything she values?"

"_**The stubborn fool can wait. She will still be there when I have dealt with you, once and for all!"**_ The mechanical owl launched himself at Hel, talons ready to tear her to shreds.

* * *

Tris was no longer having fun. The acid battery on her back weighed her down quite a bit, which in turn slowed her down, not to mention the fact that she still had to hack the other two terminals. She scrambled out of the way of a swinging blade, thankful she'd missed getting clipped by it. Taking her time she slowly made her way down the gauntlet of death traps waiting for her down the stairs, sighing heavily as she made it to the second terminal.

"Why does she have to be smart enough to separate her data?" She grumbled as the terminal slowly booted up. "And why is she using such outdated pieces of junk to do it? You'd think she'd have updated to be sure it was safe..." She'd managed to avoid damage to her avatar the first level of security, but it had clearly been tightened since their previous attacks. The Contessa did not want that old terminal rebooted or the security to be shut down. It was like being in a zombie film watching as the slow lumbering ones tried to circle her, and the quick ones rushed through the gaps to try and bring her avatar down. Luckily she was a skilled hacker. Even still her yellow battle droid was battered and dented by the time she managed to get through the security barrier to the second part of the security, and it was protected by a three sided battle droid with cannons. She wanted to scream. The next terminal would be more difficult this damaged, and she hadn't been able to sit down and code out any new ones. She was on her last program here.

"_Tris... I know you're busy but I've been trying to contact Hel for a while now but she's gone dark on me. Her time is up, if she doesn't get out of there the Contessa will be able to work her way into her mind again."_

Tris stood as she heard the telltale beep of success. "If she's not responding she has her reasons. I'll look into it when I get back if she still hasn't contacted. How are things looking on your end?"

"_Lindsey's bored, Murray's starting to come out of his fetal position and Sly's twitcher than a fly in a dung heap." _

"The twins?"

"_Still jumpy but looking better and better." _

"Good. I'll contact you when I'm finished here."

"_Got it." _The otter sighed as she took the stairs down as quickly as possible. It was hard to ignore the electricity blazing just behind her head and focus just on the next set of traps, but she was starting to get used to it now. It took her nearly fifteen minutes of patient planning to get to the next terminal and the exit. She pulled the battery from her back and set it down beside her as she started typing.

* * *

Hel barely managed to break free of the vines and dive to the side as the image of Clockwerk slammed into the place she'd been just moments before. With inhuman speed the bird turned, wings clipping the stone building and leaving large gashes just as his talons had left deep gouges in the cobblestone pavement. Hel scrambled to her feet as Clockwerk screeched in fury and took several menacing steps towards her.

She suddenly understood what it felt like ot be a mouse, staring up at death in the shape of a predator ready to pounce at any second. Josephina watched in horror from the edge of the garden as the owl stalked after Hel, wings half open as if to take flight, beak open with a menacing hiss.

"_**I control this place! I will invade your mind and by the time I am finished with you, you'll be drooling and locked up in a straight jacket deep in the bowels of my hospital! You won't even know your own name!"**_

"Josie, you have to fight back! You can regain control. I know you can!"

"_**Ignore this interloper Mina."**_ Josie clutched her head and drew her knees to her chest. Her hands shook and her head ached as though it was being split straight down the middle. Hel yelped and dove through a narrow opening as Clockwerk lunged once more, only to find herself tangled in more vines.

"Josie! You were sent to Our Holy Trinity when you were ten years old because of your parent's murder!"

"_**Yes, yes, we all know that! She has no siblings, no relatives, no one who cares about her. How tragic. It will not overpower my hold on her, so why do you bother trying?"**_

"On your first day in our dorm you spent the entire night singing _The Sun'll Come Out _with the little music box that your father had given you the night before he died. It had a ballerina on top and years later you told us that you would have loved to be a dancer, all because of that music box." Josie groaned as a memory pushed at her edge of her mind. Not the one Hel had just described but one similar. She'd been in a particularly bad mood the night she broke the box, she'd failed a test, been sent to bed without dinner for having improper posture during inspection and to top it all of it had been the anniversary of her parent's murder. She'd been in such a frustrated state that she'd picked up the closest object without looking and chucked it at the bare stone wall. Only after she'd heard the crunch of porcelain and metal had she realized what she'd thrown. She hadn't cried so hard in over a year up until that point.

Hel struggled against the constricting vines, snapping some as she fought only to have five more grab at her. The Clockwerk apparition crashed through the wall, ready to strike a killing blow. Rubble bounced off his wings with metallic clatter, and his eyes were alight with victory. Josephina struggled to her feet, eyes blazing with hatred as the ground around her changed. Clockwerk noticed the sudden shift in the environment and turned in panic, screeching in horror as a wave of light knocked him back. The vines retreated from their crushing embrace and Hel collapsed on the ground coughing. Her lungs burned from lack of oxygen and she felt dizzy but she was alive.

She stood, leaning heavily on one of the stone pillars and looked at the changed garden. It was green and filled with bright flowers, but already black tinges were beginning to appear again, and Josie was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Getting back to the safehouse was more difficult than getting to the crypt had been. The Contessa's soldiers, tanks and planes had invaded the area around the castle, forcing Neyla's troops back bit by bit. There were barricades, spotlights and rooftop patrols and Tris was exhausted from having to run the death gauntlet twice. She slid into the shadows of an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster as a tank drove past. Part of her just wanted to lay down right there and sleep. Shaking herself awake she scrambled up to the roof, and cautiously picked her way past a pair of soldiers.

"The Contessa said that she's got one of the prison escapes locked in one of the towers... man I'd hate to be that poor fool." Tris froze, heart leaping to her throat. If they were talking about Hel then they had to push the heist up as soon as possible. She couldn't risk Hel being brainwashed. It took all her years of training not to run to the safehouse then and there. The rational part of her brain told her she'd most likely be dead in at least two blocks if she did that and it would give away their location to not only the Contessa but Neyla as well.

By the time she made it back to the safehouse she was positive the Contessa had Hel trapped. Aline still hadn't been able to get ahold of the black fox and it was well past the allotted time she could go unnoticed. Dinner sat untouched on the table, the sounds of Neyla's war raging just outside dragging up memories of too many other warzones.

"We don't have much time, our heist date just got pushed up. We need to push the Contessa's forces back and we need to clear ourselves a get away route. Murray, Lindsey I have plans for you two." She marched over to the table and pulled out the blueprints slamming a transparency over the top and hastily drawing out her plan.

* * *

Okie dokie guys, that's the chapter. I'll be back with the next chapter soon!


	46. Chapter 46 Mind over Matter

Hey guys! I'm just blazing through these chapters! We're almost done with the Contessa... Sad face, but I'm excited for the end of this level and the next and final new villain of this story! I'll give you a hint, it's hot, it's a location in another game in the series and there's an important character who will make a cameo in this next level. Send in your guesses now! ;) On with the chapter!

* * *

Murray couldn't think of a better job. It combined almost all of his favorite things. Driving, destruction, tanks... He grinned as he climbed through one of the windows into the Contessa's tank garage. He revved the engine and slowly went over the controls, taking great care to know what did what before driving into the streets. The tanks and soldiers swarmed through the streets, planes arched through the air, and Murray barely had to look for a fight.

Tris watched him with a small amount of amazement. She hadn't expected him to pick up tank driving so quickly. He also seemed to have a rage pent up that seemed to only get worse as he drove through the city. It didn't take him very long to get him to get back to the area surrounding the safe house, leaving a trail of rubble in his wake. He paused as he searched for his next target. He'd already torn through two of the six tanks, and he stalked the third around a corner and out of sight of the other two. It only took him three solid shots on the thing to disable it and he watched the driver and gunner scramble out in panic. Three down, two to go.

Sly bounded easily over the roof above and over the gap between buildings as he searched for a good escape route. The whole city was crawling with cops and mercenaries. He balanced on a chimney and looked out at the area, tapping his chin in thought.

"We might just have to wait it out... There's roadblocks and it looks like they've evacuated civilians from the area until the fighting calms down."

"_I was afraid you were going to say that..."_ Bentley grumbled. He swiveled in his chair to grab a map of the city. "_Get some pictures of them Sly, and street names so I can try and find a weak point."_

* * *

Hel knew she'd spent far too much time trying to find Josephina. Her head was killing her, she felt sick to her stomach and she was exhausted. She pressed against a building's edge and stared up at the sky in search of the mechanical monster that was prowling in search of her. Clockwerk's horrific screeching echoed distantly in the direction she'd just come from and she bolted across the narrow gap to the next point of safety. Panting heavily she slid to a seated position. Judging from how dim Clockwerk's screech was she had roughly four minutes to catch her breath before she needed to move again.

Josephina had ran from the garden as quickly as she could in her confining dress. The image of the shattered music box laying at her feet was still burning in her mind. She ducked through the first door that opened and leaned against the door, heart in her throat and tears burning in her eyes. She sniffed and brushed away the tears, forcing herself to take deep breaths.

"Okay, get a grip... One of them has to be lying... Just need to figure out which one." She said to herself. Pushing away from the door she walked into a room filled with books. It was clear someone had been here, as there were books strewn everywhere. Josie frowned. They were looking for something and must not have found it. Her foot tapped a book and she crumpled to the ground as pain lanced through her head, a blinding white light searing into her eyes. The light faded into images, a man and a woman dancing in a crowded party, eyes locked with one another. A ferret and a wolfdog, a tango and... Wings... in the background there were wings. She scrambled away from the book, hitting another with her flat palm and nearly screaming as the images shifted. Sand, a pair of white cat twins with shocking teal hair and bright pink eyes, a turtle with thick glasses.

Her back hit the shelf and knocked another book loose. It bounced off her head and she sobbed as more memories flooded into her mind. A ride on an underground river, a run through the streets of Istanbul, a peacock sign and a sleazy lizard in a horrid green suit. A racoon grinning in the moonlight with a glittering cane slung over his shoulder, a hippo lifting guards like they were nothing. Every memory brought a fresh wave of pain and she wanted to scream.

"I'm afraid your parents were killed during the night... I'm sorry."

"The sun'll come out... tomorrow..."

"We need you."

"Liam..."

"No! Please! I want to stay!"

"We've got a burn notice on you... You've been blacklisted."

"No one else I'd rather take a fresh look at this case." The memories moved in a blur until she could only catch snippets of what was happening or words that were being said. She sobbed, curled up in a ball on the floor of the library, her head feeling as though her head was going to tear in half.

A circus act, elephants rampaging and the cat twins riding horses. A jungle temple, red dust covering white fur. Betrayal from an unexpected source. Prison cells and trials, a spider woman in a white lab coat... Eyes, glowing, evil eyes that stared into her soul, desperation and hope for rescue that never came... The feeling of wrongness as she said her name.

The pain subsided as the string of memories came to a stop. She lay on the floor for what felt like an eternity before slowly getting to her feet. Her blue eyes glittered with fury and she glowed gold as her dress was replaced by jeans, a red tank top and her leather jacket. She pulled her shock pistol from its holster on her hip and looked it over with a nod. She didn't even notice that the room had been reorganized as she marched from the room and out into the street.

Hel sucked in a deep breath as she scrambled through a small hole in a fence. She'd completed a full circuit of the mental prison the Contessa had created and she still hadn't found Josephina. She was starting to feel violently ill now, her head screaming with pain and vision blurring, but she couldn't stop. Clockwerk landed on the narrow arches that encircled the black garden. She spun to face him and tripped over a loose stoned, falling hard to the ground with a wince.

The bird leapt at her, talons reaching for her and eyes glowing red. Hel scuttled back in panic, too weak to try and use a barrier and too exhausted to run or even stand. Three glowing blue bolts of electricity struck Clockwerk in the side of the head, forcing him to turn away. Hel looked in the direction the shots had come from to find Josephina sanding on a nearby roof. She grinned and laid her head down on the cobblestone street.

"Oh thank God..." She said in relief. Josephina dropped to the ground and jogged into the garden with a glare at where Clockwerk had landed.

"_**So you have broken free? No matter, with just a few more minutes I will be able to regain complete control of your mind, and this time there is nothing keeping me away from your core memories. I will remake you into my greatest soldier!"**_

Josephina growled and her ears folded back. "People a lot better than you have tried. It's not going to go your way."

"_**So you say now. We will see who is laughing when you are under my control!" **_The owl swooped over the garden and vines grabbed Hel, dragging her off into the shadows.

"No!" Josie yelled as she tried to grab Hel before she vanished. She cautiously looked around for Clockwerk, catching a glimpse of him as he circled again. "Give her back!"

The owl chuckled darkly, landing before her. "_**There is nothing you can do for her... She will be lost, just as you will be, and I will use her memories to make her suffer for interfering." **_Josephina snarled and raised her shock pistol.

"I said give her back."

"_**You honestly believe you can save her by fighting me? You're a larger fool than I thought... No matter. It will be easier to take your core memories with your conscious mind essentially dead."**_

Josephina barely had time to move out of the way as the apparition swiped at her with his wickedly sharp wings. She rolled to her feet and fired an explosive from her modified gun, leaving a scorch mark where it struck. The image flickered once, showing the Contessa for a brief second, before he spun to face her again, eyes glowing dangerously red. She smirked and leapt as he swung at her with his wings again, sending a whirlwind arching through the garden. Ducking, diving and dodging away from his attacks she searched for the pattern. He used his wings, occasionally fired red electric bolts, and several times tried to hypnotize her with his eyes, but she was quick and with her modified shock pistol she easily shut down one of his wings. He screeched and put more strength into his attacks, forcing her to keep moving to avoid a nasty blow from his talons. She winced as he caught her shoulder and sent her flying into a wall.

Diving aside before he could impale her she fired several more explosives at him before switching over to her shock ammo again as his other wing sparked and popped off. He shuddered and was replaced by the Contessa whose eyes blazed with fury.

"Enough games!" The spider snapped, stalking forward. "This has gone on too long! I'm ending this."

"You're right. This has gone on too long." Josephina raised her shock pistol so it was level with the Contessa's chest. "But you're not the one who's ending this. I am." She fired and the Contessa screamed as she was thrown back. The spider flickered several times before she vanished completely and Josephina smirked. She stepped into the center of the garden and watched as the dead looking flowers and fines changed. The gothic buildings turned into beautiful Parisian streets, the flowers turned to ivy and honeysuckle, and Hel appeared on the edge of the garden.

"Took you long enough..." The fox muttered.

"I could say the same to you."

"True. Sorry."

"It's fine. I mean I did just beat the tail feathers off Clockwerk so..." They laughed and Hel winced.

"I have to get out of your head, but I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah, save it for when we're both awake."

* * *

Tris wasn't sure how Lindsey had managed to get one of Neyla's biplanes. She also wasn't sure she wanted to know. She did however know how to put the plane to good use.

"_Alright Linds, there are way too many planes up there, you need to take out as many as you can."_

"Yeah, the Contessa and Neyla are having a pretty good dog fight up here. I should be able to blend in pretty well. I'll clear the skies. You make sure Sly's ready to go for the heist." Lindsey was quite familiar with the controls of the plane model Neyla had brought in. She was also a fairly good pilot and a decent gunner. She directed her plane into the middle of the dogfight and zeroed in on her first target with a wicked smirk forming on her lips. The plane was piloted by a nervous looking young fighter, easy pickings and a member of the Contessa's fighters. She rolled to avoid getting hit by a falling plane and dove after the fighter she'd spotted. He noticed her on his tail and swerved around a tower roof in hopes of losing her, but she followed easily and caught up with him as he passed the reeducation tower. She brought him down in minutes, swerving and diving around falling bombs, planes and on coming spires.

"_**Guy's Josie broke free of the hypnosis, but we're trapped in this room. Liam let a shadowguard in while I was in Josie's head."**_ Hel's voice crackled through the com unit in a frantic whisper. "_**What's the plan here?"**_

"_We've moved up the heist. Well have Neyla's forces in the castle grounds in less than an hour, that'll give you the opportunity to get out of there."_ Bentley explained and the faint sound of him loading his crossbow could be heard in the background.

"_**Got it. I'll let you know once we're out."**_

"_Linds pick up the pace, Murray's making his way to the gate to shut down the security. We don't have much more time here."_

"No problem." Lindsey flew between both sides, shooting down planes with surprising ease. It didn't take her long before she'd cleared out at least twenty fighters. "I'll keep this bird in the air as long as I have fuel left and provide air support. Let's do this."

* * *

And that's the chapter! I'll see you guys next time for Operation High Road!


	47. Chapter 47 Operation High Road

Here you go guys! The last of the Contessa level! Sad to see it go, excited for what's coming. So without further ado... Operation High Road

* * *

Murray met no resistance as he ran to the bridge gate. Neyla's forces were too busy struggling to regroup after the attack only a few hours before and the Contessa's men were too busy dodging falling shrapnel to pay him any attention. He walked quietly into the gatehouse security room and input the codes Ironclaw had given them., watching anxiously as he waited for the security to shut down. For a moment nothing happened, then with a hum everything went dark.

"Alright guys, the security is down. I'm gonna see if I can find some extra fire power just in case."

"Good work Murray." Tris said before flicking on the voice modulation system. "Attention all mercenary forces, the Contessa's security is down. Focus your attacks on the Contessa's castle. For Victory, for glory, bring down her tyrannic fortress!"

"If you're done being a war monger can Bentley and I get going now?" Sly asked sarcastically.

"You're very funny Sly... Go get Carmelita and the eyes."

"The Shadowguard just ran out, I'm going to make my way to the reeducation tower to help Bentley and Sly." The black form of the fox was barely visible against the darkness of the buildings, only appearing as she passed fires or when lightning flashed overhead. She shoved into the tower dodging out of the way as the Contessa ran past followed by a livid looking Carmelita.

"That Carmelita, always trying to solve her problems with a shock problem." Sly said with a smirk as he leaned against a table laden with confiscated weapons.

"She is rather volatile..." Hel said. Bentley rolled her eyes.

"That's putting it mildly." He grumbled as he finished setting up the mojo bomb. "Alright stand back this might have a larger blast than I anticipated."

"What?" Bentley scrambled away from the machine as it exploded, the mojo throwing up clouds of red magic through the air. Hel fell to her knees coughing violently, her eyes stung and watered and her lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Bentley!" Sly's frantic voice made it through the dull ringing in her ears and she blearily looked around in hopes of finding him. "Hel? Are you two alright?"

"This is no place for an asthmatic..." Bentley moaned. Hel shook her head as the magic swirled around her, clearing enough for her to see the glowing orange orb laying in front of her.

"I found one of the eyes." She said through her coughs. "See if either of you can find the other." Her ear twitched as the sound of heavy footsteps caught her attention.

"No need to worry about that chaps, it's in good hands." The last of the vile red magic seeped away to reveal Neyla holding the second eye in one hand, admiring it with a wicked smirk.

"Neyla?" Sly yelped.

"Thank's for clearing out the Contessa... Nothing I did could pry her away from the Clockwerk eyes... And bravo on the imitation you used. You even had me convinced I'd given the order to attack for a moment." Neyla's tail swayed behind her as she carefully dropped the eye into a backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "One should be enough for the old bird..." She muttered. "Well it's been fun... imprisoning you, betraying your trust... but I really do have to run now... Ta ta!" Sly snarled as she bolted, and jogged to the stairs.

"You two take the eye and escape on the blimp, I'm going after Neyla!" He snapped, pointing to the window he and Bentley had come in through.

"But... the plan... This wasn't part of the plan..." Bentley yelled as Sly ran down the stairs after his new target.

"Forget it Bentley we need to move. You need to learn to adapt and plan on your feet. Let's go." Hel passed him the eye and ran to the window, throwing it open and easily helping the small turtle through it.

* * *

"Attention all bombers, focus your attacks on the Contessa's blimp." Tris jolted as the order echoed over the troops.

"What's going on?" She snapped as she rolled to the monitors.

"Neyla got one of the eyes and is making a run for it! Sly's following her but..."

"Bentley, you're about to come under fire, get to the ship's turret and stay sharp. Lindsey you're our only other option here, get to the blimp and keep it the bombers from shooting it down!"

"No problem, I'm on it." Lindsey said, turning her plane towards the tower. "Bentley, I'm going to hang a piece of cloth out my window, don't shoot me down."

"You got it. I'll keep an eye out for you." Bentley watched the white strip of cloth slide out the window of one the planes and Lindsey barrel rolled to make sure it would stay in place.

"Alright Linds... You got this." She muttered to herself. It didn't take the other fighters in the area to spot the massive white clothed blimp slowly making its way away from the tower. Hel put as much power to the engine as possible, pushing it to go faster, while Bentley took up the turret controls.

"You know when I became a thief I never thought I'd be in the middle of an air fight." He said, swallowing hard.

"Well life takes you to unexpected places sometimes..." Hel grumbled, spinning the wheel. "The radar is reading dozens of ships. At least twenty four in bound. Stay sharp."

Bentley nodded and focused through the sight of the turret. He watched Lindsey fly by, white scrap of cloth waving in the wind as she chased off a bomber. Lindsey spun around as she destroyed one of the bombers, watching Bentley take down one of his own before she could get back to him. She swooped past another bomber, distracting him long enough for Bentley to destroy his plane and dove for a fourth as he turned in search of the next one.

Working together it didn't take them long to clear the sky. Lindsey's crack pilot skills making the job three times easier than had it been just Bentley trying to fight them all off. She chased off the last fighter and glanced at her fuel with a grimace

"I'm gonna have to land. I'm dangerously low on fuel, I'll meet you at the rendezvous point." She said.

"See you there." Lindsey swerved as a blue flash of light sped past the nose of her plane, and watched in horror as it struck the venerable cloth balloon holding the blimp in the air.

"Merciful Hades!" Hel shouted, struggling to regain any semblance of control. "We're going down! Mayday! We're going down!"

"Carmelita shot out the guidance system and we're descending at a decidedly unsafe rate!" Lindsey watched the blimp careen into the river with a feeling of dread deep in her stomach. She landed as quickly as she could and abandoned the plane as she bounded to the water's edge.

* * *

Sly was running at full tilt. He'd jumped rooftops and glided through bullet filled airspace chasing the snow leopard woman and was starting to close the gap when Neyla scrambled over the edge of a roof. For a moment Sly was positive he was going to lose her, and followed hot on her heels in hopes that he'd catch a glimpse of her before she dove off yet another high point. He crawled over the ledge to find her trapped in a large spider web and smirked.

"You know you really should watch where you're going... This place is dangerous." He said, scooping up the Clockwerk eye as it tumbled from her pack and rolled to a stop at his feet.

"Don't you dare!" The snow leopard snarled, green eyes blazing with hatred. "That eye is mine! It's mine!" A black blur swatted her from the roof with a sickening crunch and Sly winced.

"Actually, Mr. Cooper, the eye belongs to me." Sly looked up to find the Contessa standing above him on another rooftop. One claw on her hip and a sour expression on her face that turned menacing as a plane exploded behind her. "And I want it back."

"No way! Do you honestly think I'm crazy? On second thought don't answer that... I really don't want your professional opinion."

"Not crazy, just stupid... You're an ignorant child playing dress up in his father's legacy." Sly jolted in shock, though he wasn't really sure why he was surprised she knew about his family. "That's right I know all about you and the Cooper Clan."

"Then you'll understand why these parts have to be destroyed!" Sly begged, hoping to get her to see his side of the situation. "Clockwerk can never again be allowed to see the light of day."

"Shortsighted fool! I've no interest in your narrow interpretation of morality. I'm above all that. Above good and evil."

"And you think I would just hand the eye over to someone who thinks they're 'above morality?" Sly couldn't help but scoff and the Contessa's glared at him.

"Enough talk insect!" She snarled, leaping from the rooftop. "It will be just as easy and more fun to pry the eye from your cold dead hand!" He barely had time to dodge the first swing she threw at him. She was fast, but predicable. Her swings were easy enough to maneuver around, and the spider eggs that she threw out were weak. Sly danced away from her, keeping always on the edge of her attacks and swinging out whenever she passed by. He vaguely recognized that someone was talking in his ear but he was too focused on the battle to register what was being said.

The Contessa growled, lashing out with claws and legs, even attempting to bite at him with her sharp fangs several times, but he kept just out of her range. She gasped and fell onto her back as he managed to trip her up, legs splaying around her and hair like a halo around her head.

"Enough. You've shown me the error of my ways." She said, voice going soft for the first time since Sly had met her. She looked scared and helpless lying there.

"I feel sorry for you. All your education and you still don't know right from wrong..." Sly said, shaking his head. The Contessa shot up off her back, slamming a leg into his stomach and snatching the eye with a single motion.

"I know enough not to let my guard down around an intellectually superior opponent." She smirked before jumping away on a string of spider silk.

Sly shook his head as he struggled to regain his breath. "She's got the eye? She got the eye!" He turned to watch her disappear over another roof and raced after her again, scrambling on the loose roof tiles in his haste. "Guy's the Contessa's taken the eye from me, I'm in pursuit!" He froze as he pulled himself over the ledge, staring at the sight before him.

* * *

Bentley felt something slam into him as he fell. At first he thought it was a piece of shrapnel from the wreckage of the airship, but soft fur made him realize that it was in fact Hel, grabbing onto him with all her strength.

Her eyes shut tight she focused all her energy into a barrier that would cushion the blow of the landing. They hit the water, the ship exploding around them as they sunk into the river. Water bubbled around their small sanctuary but she could feel the sudden lack of oxygen and the pressure cracking through the feeble bubble she'd managed to create. She was still drained from helping Josephina free herself bubble burst halfway back to the surface and Hel had to do some quick thinking to get them both back up with Bentley clinging to her with a death grip. They grabbed onto a piece of wood, and gasped for air.

"Thank you..." Bentley said as he sucked in a deep breath. "Thank you... Oh merciful Hades thank you!"

"I wouldn't go thanking me yet..." Hel said staring at the furious looking figure standing above them. Carmelita dragged them from the water, her eyes blazing.

"Hand's up you two." She snarled. "Now give me the Clockwerk eye." When they didn't comply right away she leveled her shock pistol at Bentley. "I said give it here!" Bentley shakily handed her the orange orb and she rolled it over in her hands. "Good. Now keep your hands up for ten minutes after I leave. I'll be watching." She bounded away with a determined look in her eyes, leaving the sopping pair staring after her in shock.

"Oh man... the guys are going to kill me..." Bentley muttered.

"Hel! Bentley!" Lindsey raced up to them, panic written on her face. "Oh thank God you're alive!" She hugged them both tight, sobbing into Hel's shoulder "I thought I lost you!"

"We're fine. We don't have time for this right now. Murray you're our last operative in the field, and the only one with the firepower to stop Carmelita, she's trying to get away in one of the Contessa's tanks!" Hel snapped, one hand to her ear as she watched the fox struggle with the tank controls.

"Don't worry guys I'm on it!" Murray said as he maneuvered his tank behind the one that Carmelita was struggling to control. She was unfortunately a quick learner, though she didn't bother trying to return fire on Murray and unlike the gang she didn't know the layout of the castle in the slightest. She drove in circles, with Murray on her tail, firing steadily at her as she went.

By the time she figured out where she needed to go Murray had disabled her tank. He ran up to it and yanked the eye off the back where she'd tied it. "I'll swing back around for you guys and get us to the rendezvous point."

* * *

Whatever Sly had been expecting when he climbed up after the Contessa it was not what he saw. He started as lighting flashed and thunder cracked, illuminating the pair facing off on the roof. Josephina stood in a tattered white dress, blue eyes blazing as she held a gun level with the Contessa's chest.

"You horrid, eight legged, head shrinking, mind controlling witch!" She snarled. Tears welled in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the cold rain that had soaked her through to the bone.

"Oh come now..." The Contessa took several steps back only to have Josephina follow her. "We made such progress... You and I were very good friends just hours ago!"

"Funny how things change when you stop messing with people's heads." Sly ducked behind a gargoyle, watching from the edge of the roof as Josephina stalked around the Contessa.

"Is that anyway to talk to a friend?"

"We're not friends! You've got nowhere to run and I'm more than willing to put a bullet in you for what you did to me and the others. Hand over the eye."

"You're right, in a fight of strength you would easily defeat me, but with this Clockwerk eye, and no aid from your little magic friend, we will see if you can defeat me once again in your mind!" Josie crumpled as the Contessa focused directly on her with the power of the eye amplifying her natural spider abilities.

She watched the roof crumble away into nothing, leaving just her and the Contessa standing in the darkness. She hissed in pain and pulled back, pushing against the hypnosis. "Not again! Never again!" She snapped. The backlash caused the Contessa to stumble away, and Sly leapt from his hiding place to land several hits on her before she regained control of herself. She snarled and with a string of silk snatched the gun from Josephina before turning to face Sly.

"You fools! You have no vision for what these eyes can do! I will not give them up so easily!" Tag teaming the spider Sly and Josephina took turns. Josie would use the skills Hel had taught her to keep the Contessa from taking control of her again and Sly used that time to try and grab the eye.

This time the Contessa went down for the count. Josephina retrieved her gun from where it had landed and glared down at the woman. "If you were going to kill me you would have done it earlier." The Contessa spat.

"True. I'm not a cold blooded murderer. But I'm not letting you get off with scrapes and bruises." She fired at one of the Contessa's knees and the woman howled in pain. "That's for me." She fired at another knee. "Thats for my friends." A third shot rang out. "And that's for everyone else. I hope Interpol puts you in prison for the rest of your life. And know this, if I ever run into you again, I won't hold back, you'll be dead and Hel will make sure your spirit gets a nice cozy spot in the bowels of Tartarus." Sly stared at Josephina as she stepped over the Contessa and to the edge of the roof. "Let's go Sly. Before I change my mind and leave a body for the cops to find."

* * *

Getting out of the city was difficult to say the least. Tris had never seen an operation go so wrong in so many ways. She'd been half convinced she'd have to rescue them all from prison again. They ran into Liam and Carmelita a few blocks away from the castle, and immediately went on the offencive.

"Cooper!" Carmelita snapped, grabbing her shock pistol from its place on her hip. "And you!" She aimed at Josephina with eyes blazing. "You're the reason I was arrested!"

"My fault? Neyla's the one who betrayed us!" Josephina growled back. Tris grabbed the ferret before she got in Carmelita's face and gasped.

"Cops!" She said, pulled them against the wall of the alleyway and was surprised when Carmelita and Liam did the same. They waited for several tense minutes before relaxing. "What's going on? Why are you hiding from the police?"

"We're fugitives now!" Carmelita snapped. "They think we've been working with Cooper the whole time."

"You need a lift? We snuck the van to a parking garage a few hours before we got you out of the tower." Sly said, glancing at the fox with a suave smirk. "You're not exactly used to being on our side of the law." Carmelita glared at him.

"As if I'd take-" She started only to have Liam interrupt her.

"We should go with them." He said. "Look, I may be used to sneaking around but they're the only ones I know in this city, and I doubt any of my usual contacts will be all that willing to talk to me with all the heat I'd be bringing. They're our best bet at getting out of here."

Sly grinned. "Let's go then." He said, dragging Carmelita along. The gang and the team didn't have much of a choice but to cram into the van to make it out, and the tight quarters didn't help anyone's mood, but Bentley managed to give everyone some extra breathing room as they drove and they slowly calmed down.

Carmelita and Liam left them the first chance they got, bolting from the thieves before anyone could talk them into staying. Liam had always made a point of not getting on the wrong side of the law, it was why he was the one that had been sent after Josephina when she'd been wanted by several separate nations, and not even the thought of being around her could shake those morals, not to mention the dark looks he got from Hel and Lindsey who had never really liked him.

They stopped to rest in a small city in the countryside of Austria, all exhausted and thankful to be alive.

* * *

That's all folks! I'll see you with the next chapter then it's off to find the last add in villain and maybe some psychological help for what they've all just been through...


	48. Chapter 48 The Finer Things in Life

Oh my gosh guys I had a lot of fun writing this one! I didn't really plan for it to turn out the way it did but I love it. SO I do have a question for you...

Who would you rather see Sly end up with? Carmelita or Josie?

Get your answers in by the 28th, that's roughly two weeks. If I don't get your guy's opinions by then I'm going with whatever pairing I like better by the time it gets to that point (It's not for a while just FYI, but I'd like to build it in now.)

* * *

Josephina woke with a jolt. Her heart pounding and fur on edge she looked around the small hotel room she was in. Tris and Hel were laying in the other two beds, sound asleep, the door that connected them to Aline, Lindsey and Nat's room was open just enough to see they too were sleeping soundly. Josephina sighed and rubbed her head. For a moment she'd thought she was still in the castle, still trapped under the Contessa's control. She took several deep breaths and slipped from her bed, pulling some proper clothes from her bag as she made her way to the joint bathroom. Once dressed in her simple workout outfit she made her way to the door and out into the hall.

Bentley had managed to get them into a fairly nice hotel he claimed catered to thieves and other criminal type. Josephina had seen at least six different con artists, thieves and assassins walking around since she'd set foot on the premises, and she suspected that just about all of the other guests were the same. She kept her head down and her ears open as she made it to the lobby. If the clock in the center of the room was correct it was two in the morning, yet there was a surprising amount of people milling about. Men in business suits, a family of six Josephina recognized as infamous bank thieves commonly referred to as the _Daugherty Six_, a handsome young fox in a fedora with shockingly blue eyes and the look of a thief, it was surreal.

She moved through the people and into the less busy gym. She was mildly surprised to find it was quite large, there was a space to practice climbing and free running, and judging by the sound of muffled gunfire there was also a firing range. Josephina sighed and put her towel and the few items she'd grabbed in a locker and stepped further into the gym. She mentally marked the path she wanted to take on the free running course and set off, bounding over the blocks and bars.

A shape brushed past her, catching her off guard as it dashed over a vault wall. She barely had time to recognize the ringed tail that accompanied the figure before he was gone. Sly ducked around a corner and disappeared in the maze of fake buildings. Josephina smirked as she gathered her wits, he'd pinched her wallet when he brushed by her. She set off after him and, for the first time in the three days she'd been free of the Contessa, she smiled. She vaulted the wall Sly had disappeared over and listened hard for any sign of where he could be.

Sly was a decent opponent, a true test of her abilities. He doubled back, had agility near hers, and knew how to stay quiet to give her the slip. She'd catch up to him only to have him vanish again just before she was able to get too close, it was both frustrating and exhilerating.

"Come on, can't you keep up?" He taunted, voice echoing from somewhere to her left. The first few times he'd done that she'd fallen for it and ended up at dead ends.

"Can't you just come out?" She asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Now where the fun be in that?" She looked around with a small smirk, they'd nearly run the entire course already. "Let's go August, I'm waiting. Where am I?"

"Not to my left." He chuckled. She ignored the passage to her left and slid down the narrow opening to her right, feeling confident she'd figured him out. The passage opened to a small square room with no exits and she cursed softly.

"No way out now Miss Augustine." She smirked and turned around to find Sly blocking the exit, holding her wallet with a grin.

"So what now?"

"Depends. How badly do you want this?"

"You really want to play keep away with me? I did just maim someone a few days ago."

"I don't see a gun today." She grinned devilishly and lunged at him. Sly was a good fighter, but he was a master at evading attacks. He ducked out of the way, slipping around her with surprising ease, and grinned at her. "Is that really your best?"

She turned to face him and lashed out with a strong kick. She'd never seen him fight without his cane, but he wasn't helpless without it, and he wasn't holding back. He blocked and waited, watching and learning as he moved around the small square of space they had. She yelped as he landed a blow to her knee followed swiftly by a knock on the shoulder that sent her reeling back.

She panted and rolled her shoulders as she fell back into a defensive position. "Alright, that's it." She said. Sly smirked and sidestepped another swing, delivering a rather surprising kick to her side for her trouble.

"Come on... You're not even trying." He smirked at her and she growled as he managed to pin her to the wall. "I expected better. I mean you are a highly trained operative."

"You banter way too much." She growled as she calculated her next move. She smirked and grabbed his head, batting away his arms and twisted out of the way, throwing him into the wall in the process. He groaned and rubbed his nose.

"Well played." He frowned as he reached for where he'd stashed her wallet and turned to find her holding up not only her wallet but his room key.

"You're not the only one with sticky fingers."

"Touche. Gonna make me fight you to get it?"

"No... Though you might have to buy me a drink at the bar."

He smirked and nodded. "I can do that."

* * *

After cleaning up they met at the entrance to the rather posh restaurant and bar the hotel offered. Sly in a suit, Josephina in a plain black dress they stepped into the quiet restaurant and waited to be led to their seat.

"So you couldn't sleep either?" Sly asked, tucking his hands into his pockets with a small glance at her.

"No... Nightmares. What's your excuse?"

"Besides being on night shift schedule?"

"Yeah. Besides that." She smirked at him and folded her arms over her chest.

"I was having flashback nightmares... The Hole, prison in general..."

"Ah." She nodded. "Same thing as me. Good answer." He chuckled as the tall doe hostess led them to their table. "Thank you." The woman nodded, gave them the name of their server and left as they sat down.

Josephina glanced over the menu, falling into a quiet lull in their conversation as Sly did the same. "Bourbon, neat, and that gourmet burger looks good so one of those." She smiled at the waiter. "Thanks." Sly stared at her as he handed the waiter his menu.

"I'll have the same..." He said. "Are you a mind reader?" He asked, leaning on the table and raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well you know what they say about great minds."

"That was a very clever attempt to avoid answering the question."

"I am not a mind reader. Ask Hel, it takes quite a bit of practice to do it and it ends in serious headaches from what I've gathered from her."

He smirked. "I'll be sure not to try then."

"Sly... I was wondering..." She rubbed the back of her head and sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know about my team now... If it were me I doubt I'd really want us hanging around your operations-"

"Josie, stop." She looked up at him in surprise as he frowned at her. "Look, yeah you were setting up to betray us, but I don't exactly see that happening now. Our two teams worked pretty well together... and besides, Tris explained why you kept going with us even though you could have easily led us into a trap on several occasions... You want to take down the Klaww Gang, I want to get the Clockwerk parts back from them, it a win win situation for us if we keep working together."

"Do you think Bentley will-"

"Bentley told me he wouldn't mind having the extra hands to get things done and you know how Murray is. He likes your friends. I do have to admit, you guys do come in pretty handy in a pinch. I mean I had no idea Lindsey could fly a plane..."

"Oh yeah, she picked that up pretty quickly during our training. She'd our heavy lifter and getaway driver." Sly nodded. "So you really don't mind if we stayed with the gang, at least until this is all over?"

"Sounds like fun to me." He grinned. "I mean, it's not everyday I get to hang out in a restaurant with a woman who isn't trying to arrest me."

"Easy Cooper, I still might some day."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I know where your hideout is in Paris and I know about the portal to the van."

"You know of a hideout and the portal can easily be shut down from anywhere in the world if Bentley feels it's unsecure."

"Oh? Well then I'm sure it would make for a very interesting chase." They were inches apart now, smirking at one another as they leaned over the table.

"But I don't think you will." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Why not? I could arrest you right here, right now and be back in Interpol's good graces within the hour."

"Because you like adventure. You need it like you need air to breathe. To be outside the law, taking down bad guys... It's like the good old days before you got burned out of the agency."

"Sly..."

"Yes?"

"First, you just stole my necklace and it's worth more than your bounty, second people are staring, and third, there is no way I'm ever going to kiss you."

"See there's the mind reader thing again... are you sure you can't read my mind?"

"Pretty sure. Give me back my necklace."

"I doubt you could have done better."

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?"

"I believe it is."

"Whoever has the most wins?"

"I'll take that bet."

The waiter cleared his throat and awkwardly shuffled as he tried to set their plates down. "Sorry to interrupt... whatever that was..." He said as they turned to look at him. "Your food and drinks."

"Food first?" Josephina asked, locking eyes with Sly again.

"Food first. Then we play the game."

"Oh is it a game? Here I thought we were having a duel."

"Call it what you will. But everyone here is a crook and unless you're as good as you think you are there is no way you're getting even a single thing off any of them." She smirked at him again and folded her arms.

"You're on."

* * *

Josephina had to admit, Sly was an impressive pickpocket, even without his signature cane at his disposal. In the short thirty minute timespan they set up he managed to con three people into handing over their money, swiped three watches and four wallets and two pairs of earrings. He returned to the table quietly and settled down with a smirk, laying out the goods.

"I think one of those watches belongs to Iosif Lagunov, head of the Russian Mob in Chicago..."

"Good thing I don't plan on going to Chicago anytime soon." He flashed her a winning smile and flipped open one of the wallets. "Teresa Higgins. Con artist from Ireland."

"She's also wanted for murder... She's violent."

"Chickening out?"

"Concerned for your safety... I think you have self destructive tendencies..."

"I could say the same about you. Now either pay up, or get out there and show me how it's done." She rolled her eyes and stood, brushing her hair from her eyes as she sauntered into the lobby. Hel had taught her a special trick years before that allowed her to pinpoint potential targets, or lock onto one person in a crowd. It took quite a bit of focus but she knew exactly what she was looking for. She glanced around the room and locked in on a man standing by one of the windows.

Sly watched the minutes tick by while enjoying his drink. He looked down at what he'd pulled and shook his head when he noticed that the two pairs of earrings, the wallet and one of the watches were all gone.

"What are you planning you little minx?" He asked softly as he glanced over at the lobby. Josie smiled as she walked back to the table and settled down with a fedora now resting atop her head. "You can't count the things that you took from my take." He said.

"Oh I'm not... I returned those." She pointed to the hippo woman who had moments earlier been searching frantically for her earrings. The woman had a confused look on her face when she found them dangling from her ears.

"How did-"

"I never reveal my secrets. Also you're less likely to be killed by Chicago's Russian mob or Ireland's most wanted con artist."

"How heroic of you... What did you get?"

"Well between returning the things likely to get you at the very least broken legs, I took four wallets, a very nice watch, oh and this hat was from the very nice, if not flirty fox sitting in the chair by the potted plant at the entrance." Sly chuckled.

"You are as good as you said you were. Use the wallets to pay for dinner and get back to our rooms before someone wises up?"

"I don't think Mr. Samson Tucker will mind if we use his card... He was wearing a silk shirt and a suit worth more than the apartment the girls and I share back in Paris. And it's a nice apartment."

"Samson Tucker runs scams on art galleries across Europe. He nearly fooled Bentley with a fake Van Gogh."

"Well then let's rack up the prices then." She grinned at him and waved over a waiter. "Your most expensive wine, and two of your most expensive desserts." She said.

* * *

"You did what?" When Bentley had woken up to find Sly missing he'd gone to see if perhaps one of the girls had known., only to find Josephina was gone as well. They'd searched floor by floor for an hour before finally making it to the restaurant where Sly and Josephina were enjoying the richest chocolate cake either of them had ever eaten.

Upon hearing the story behind it all he'd nearly reached over and smacked Sly upside the head. "How could you be so stupid? You're going to either get us kicked out or banned!"

"Relax Bentley, it's not so bad... I returned the most dangerous items that Sly took and the rest is easily pawnable through ThiefNet." Josephina said. "Try some of this cake, it's fantastic!" Bentley moaned and shook his head.

"This is a bad combination... I can't leave you alone can I? Not ever... You'll both end up getting yourselves arrested." Sly grinned as Bentley struggled to process his anger.

"Here, have a drink. This wine is to die for!" Bentley glared at him and Sly had to bite back a laugh.

"I'm not interested thank you. You know how low my alcohol tolerance is."

"Yeah which is why I want you to drink something and be more fun... You're too high strung Bentley, relax, live a little. It's not everyday you end a war and pull off a prison rescue operation like the one you and Tris pulled. I want to live a bit before we get back on the road in search of our next Klaww Gang member. You should too." Josephina nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, try the cake." She said.

Bentley gave her a weak glare. "I don't like cake."

"Try it."

"Jose I-" Whatever Bentley had been about to say was interrupted by a forkful of cake being shoved into his mouth. "Okay that's pretty good..." He mumbled as he swallowed.

"See? Totally the best cake ever... Oh we should order some for everyone... Who else can we charge it to?" She grabbed one of the wallets and flipped through it.

"Ooooh, James "Bucking" Bronco, modern day train robber. He's loaded..."

Bentley moaned and put his head on the table. "You're unbelievable..." He said. "Completely unbelievable..." He pulled out his phone and texted the others, who arrived minutes later and joined them.

Retelling the story once again earned a mixed responce. The twins wanted to see the pair in action, Lindsey laughed like a mad woman, Hel and Aline mearly shook their heads and Tris had nearly the exact same reaction as Bentley.

"I swear to God you two, what were you thinking? There are murderers here! You could get shot or stabbed or killed in some other horrific manner!"

"Try the cake." Josephina said. "It makes it worth it." She grinned and Tris put her head in her hands.

"Josie... I should drag you to the closest confessional and lock you in."

"You're catholic?" Murray asked, tilting his head at the otter. Tris nodded but she wasn't focused on him, she was too busy trying to burn a hole into Josephina's thick skull.

"Look guys Sly and I needed to talk anyway. Why not have some fun instead of making it a tense awkward thing?"

"What could you have possibly talked about?"

"Our two teams sticking together to bring down the rest of the Klaww Gang." Sly said. "We work well enough together, and have aligning goals. Why not stick together to get the job done?"

"Seriously? Isn't that more of a team conversation?" Nate asked.

"You were sleeping, we were awake, of course we were going to talk about it together but I wanted to know where we stood with one another first. What do you guys think?"

"Tris found our location and Sly was able to come rescue us thanks to her, I don't have a problem with it." Nat said. Nate nodded in agreement.

"We go where you lead Josie, it's always been that way." Aline said. "You want to stick with the Cooper Gang to finish this mission I'll back you."

"Same." Hel and Tris said in unison.

"Of course I'd stick with the group! I like this team!" Lindsey chirped with a wide grin.

"It'll be totally awesome to get to work with you guys some more!" Murray said rather loudly, clapping Nate heartilly on the back and making the cat cough slightly.

"I've already discussed my position with Sly and Tris, I won't dissuade you from this." Bentley said. "But no more stunts like this... I'm not coming to get out out of prison a second time, not so soon after this last debacle."

"Then I guess it's settled. We're going to stick together and take down the Klaww Gang."

"Guess so."

"Great, to celebrate, I'm ordering more cake."

"You drank a whole bottle of wine didn't you?" Tris deadpanned.

Josephina grinned. "On the plus side I won't feel the bruises from that sparring match over the massive headache I'm going to have tomorrow!"

* * *

Sexual tension and getting drunk together! Yay! ... This is why there's a teen rating people... that and all the violence... and those last two levels... and all the you know, thief stuff... Anyway, remember the question: Who should Sly end up with? Get your answers in by the 8/28/15.


	49. Chapter 49 A New Lead

Hello my lovely readers! I bring to you the next chapter. Hazzah! Anyway, thank you to all you who have taken the time to answer the poll, and if you've yet do do so you still have some time... I'm glad I've go so many of you entertained! Haha. On with the chapter!

* * *

Bentley hadn't worked out the calculations for expanding the back of the van by the time they got their next lead, so they were in fairly cramped quarters as they made their way to the closest airport.

"So we're really going to Australia?" Nat asked with a grimace directed at Bentley.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" The turtle barely looked up from his calculations as he responded.

"It's just... there's all kinds of deadly creatures there..."

"There are deadly creatures everywhere."

"Yeah but not so concentrated an area." Bentley rolled his eyes and scribbled down several notes.

"You're referring to the snakes and spiders that inhabit the outback?"

"Yeah."

"They're a part of nature. We'll have to put up with it. But if the reports of this new target are anything to go by, they're the least of our problems..."

Josephina opened one eye and looked lazily over at Bentley. "Who is this mysterious Klaww Gang member?" She asked.

Tris turned her laptop towards the gang and pointed to the fuzzy picture of a tall lanky platypus woman standing next to the woman they recognized as Carlotta Pedrotti. "This is Belladonna Gomez. One time explorer and professor of Chemistry at Cambridge around the same time as Carlotta and she was a victim of the budget cuts as well. Seems the pair were pretty good friends during their teaching years. Anyway, Gomez turned to work in more... sinister places than Carlotta. Instead of tomb raiding she took up a position in the murder for hire field of the world's criminal underbelly. She was on our radar back when we were working for the agency."

"Oh yeah... I remember her. Took down a room full of ambassadors in one sitting. Master of disguise, never used the same poison twice, and could hold her own in a fight if I remember my encounter with her correctly..."

"You are. She's got the Clockwerk Liver and Kidneys. I can only imagine what she's planning on doing with those and none of them are good. There's got to be plenty of long lost or forgotten poisons in those things, and she's not the kind of person you want to have access to that kind of material. She set up in the outback where she won't be disturbed in her research, not to mention all of the natural poisons she has access to there. Scorpions to snakes to flora, I'd bet my life savings she's making a super poison."

"Why on earth would the Klaww Gang want her in their ranks?" Sly asked, leaning over the back seat with a grimace clearly planted on his face.

"Someone has to do their dirty work when it comes to the people standing in their way... Who better than a master poisoner and assassin?"

"Cut her in on your scores you don't have to pay her every time, and you all live happily ever after until she turns on you and you're face down in a bowl of nightshade and arsenic soup." Josephina said. "I don't think Arpeggio realizes what he's gotten himself into. If she ever decides the Klaww Gang isn't giving her what she needs... She'll turn on him faster than a rattlesnake." She shuddered and rubbed the hidden scars on her upper arm. "Trust me..."

"Yeah well her plans end as soon as we get to Australia." Sly turned back around in his seat and threw his feet up on the dashboard.

"Whatever she's planning that is..."

* * *

They took a plane, much to Nate's disgruntled protests. Luckily Tris got ill when flying and had medication to calm not only her stomach but Nate's panic attacks. By the time they landed he'd fallen asleep on his sister's shoulder. Josephina and the team had never been to Australia, and they were quickly lost in the beauty of Sydney and then the beauty of the outback as Murray drove them out to where Belladonna had set up her laboratory.

"I'll scout out a location for us to set up." Sly said, climbing from the van and jogging off towards the jumble of shacks. The rest of the gang climbed out as well, eager to stretch their legs after the long trip.

"What's that over there?" Lindsey asked, pointing to a small overhang where a tent was set up to overlook the small valley.

"I don't know..." Bentley said with a frown, going over the information he'd gathered on the area.

"Think it might have something to do with this guy?" Nate asked, pointing to the rather small koala glaring at him and waving a stick with a purple glowing orb.

"Er..." The gang turned to face the angry looking man who shouted and waved the stick at them.

"Well that's... unexpected..."

"Who is he? One of Belladonna's guards?" Josephina asked.

"I think he lives here..."

"_Hadajada!"_ The koala snapped, waving the stick at them again.

"What did he say?"

"I think he's telling us to leave..." Tris said with a frown.

"_Hadajada! Dedah heded, attahla da!"_

"Something about... sacred land?"

"I think he's saying this is sacred land to his people and we shouldn't be here." Bentley said as he struggled to translate.

"Well we can't just leave!"

"Especaially with Clockwerk parts so close at hand." Josephina said.

"Well I have no idea if he can understand us."

"_Wedeha adje tra seda?"_

"Oh... he can... That's good to know..."

"_Oae watta peah?"_

"Why... Why are we here?" The man nodded, though he still looked angry. Collectively they pointed to the compound below them. The man's frown deepened and he waved his stick at them again, trying to push them into the van.

"_Hadajada! Nea mota."_

"No friend of her... Oh no! We're not friends with her." The man glared at Tris as she spoke up, as if trying to tell if she was lying.

"_Oae watta peah lanaha mota?"_

"Why are we here if we're not with her... Uhm..." They all looked at the people around them with a worried expression before they all landed on Bentley.

"You explain Bentley." Tris said.

"Me why me?"

"Because, you're the one who set up the business in France so the neighbors wouldn't get curious..." Aline hissed with a roll of her eyes. "You're clearly the best out of all of us to come up with a decent explanation."

Sly jogged up and froze with a confused look as he took in the strange scene. "Er... I missed something didn't I?"

"Did you find us a place to hide out?" Josephina sighed.

"Yeah, just on the edge of the camp is a cabin they don't seem to be using anymore. We can park the van in the small garage in the back and cover it with some tarps. Night should be falling here shortly, we can do it then."

"_Hamdaeda redad podes?"_

Bentley laughed nervously. "We're not thieves..." Tris rolled her eyes at him as he tugged on his collar.

"Very Convincing Bentley."

"Well what am I supposed to say?

"_Sesdame trepoa."_

"Hey! He's the one who lied..." Josephina grumbled as the Guru waved his stick at them and began attempting to herd them back into the van.

"_Hadjaja! Nama Rea!"_

"Oh come on... One of us lies so all of us lie? That hardly seems fair." Nat snapped.

"What if we can get rid of her?" Bentley asked, pointing down to the compound again. The Guru gave him a skeptical look.

"_Hadajada mota?"_

"Yes! We can get her to leave!"

"_Namapa resa hadaja?"_

"And we'll leave as soon as we have what we want. I swear!" The Guru seemed to weigh his options before he nodded.

"_Trea marawe."_

"Thank you. If we need you we'll send Sly or Josephina to get you." Bently pointed to the pair and they shared a nervous glance. The Guru nodded firmly and waddled off, easily making his way up to his tent on the overhang.

"That was unexpected and unpleasant." Josephina said. "I really hope we don't need his help..."

* * *

It was obvious why the building Sly had found was abandoned. There air conditioning was shot. Literally. Someone had put at least seven bullets into it at some point. Lindsey sat in front of the machine with her tools laid out around her and a deep frown on her face.

"Please tell me you can fix that thing?" Hel moaned. Covered in her dark fur she was absolutely miserable and had found the darkest corner to hide in.

"I'll try but... I don't know it's pretty busted... I'll need parts." Lindsey said, crossing her legs under her body and grabbing a screwdriver.

"We'll get parts... We all need that working." Bentley reassured the pair. "Sly, Josephina we need to find out what we're up against. You're on recon. Nat, Nate, I need you two back in fighting shape, you're with Murray and Aline for fight training."

"Me? Why me?" Aline asked with wide eyes.

"Because you're stronger than you look and I'm actually kind of scared of you. You took down a flash light guard with hardly any trouble. Teach the twins how to do that."

The fennec fox mix raised an eyebrow but shrugged with a pleased look. "Alright, I can teach them some of what I've got." She flicked her tail and glanced over at the twins with a grin. "If you two can keep up you'll do just fine. You'll get the same treatment I got when I was training." The twins shared a nervous look that replaced the excitement they'd had moments before.

"Why do I get the feeling I don't ever want her as my teacher?" Bentley asked as Aline led Murray and the twins outside, her sewing needle javelin swung over her shoulder and a wicked grin showing off her sharp teeth.

"Our instructors weren't exactly the most... compassionate..." Tris said. She watched them leave and sighed. "I hope they don't end up with too many bruises..."

"Bruises?"

"She's not going to hold back. I don't know if they can keep up with her."

Bentley swallowed, suddenly very worried. The tension was broken by a horrified screech that came from Lindsey.

"Oh you poor machine! What did they do to you?" She moaned, looking over the damage of the internal components of the air conditioner. "It's like someone took a bat to it!"

* * *

Aline had not been kidding when she said the twins had to keep up. She started their training session with a three mile run. That in itself wouldn't have been so terrible had it not been the fact that if they fell behind she turned around, made them do squats and added the distance she'd gotten ahead back to the distance they had left. It took them two hours to finish just the run. They were exhausted by the time they returned to the van. Panting, and legs feeling like jello they clutched at their sides and supported one another as she threw open the back doors.

Bentley had explained the portal to the Paris hideout to them, and she quickly had it open. "Let's go you two." She said earning moans of protest. She turned, glared at them and pointed through the portal, and the pair quickly scrambled into the cool air of the Parisian hideout. Aline nodded to Murray as she closed up the portal again and gestured for him to follow her and the twins down to the gym in the basement. "Let's start with some push ups, twenty each. On my count."

"My legs can barely support my weight and you want me to balance on my toes?" Nate asked with a frown.

"Two more. Now either you can assume push up position or I can add to that total." Aline snapped. Murray gave a worried look between the trio and watched the twins start their push ups. "Nat, further down, that's only six. Nate you're at seven, don't let me down. We still have four other exercises to get through today." Nat gave a pitiful moan at the thought. "Murray darling, why don't you relax for a bit. I'll handle this."

"Don't you think you're pushing them a bit hard?" He asked.

"Nate, that's ten not eleven. Nat catch up or get more added." Aline didn't even look over at Murray as she replied. "This is the only way they'll learn. They have the skills they need to pickpockets and move quietly, but they need to build their endurance and their strength. Nat I'm adding one to your total, but the first one to finish their set can sit the next one out."

* * *

"This place is crawling with guards..." Josie said with a frown as she crouched on a high outcropping of rock.

"_Well we kind of knew that already."_ Sly said. "_Hold up, do you see what I see?"_

"The way she's got the kidneys and liver setup?" She asked, squinting at the strange jars holding the surprisingly large internal organs of the monster bird.

"_Yeah... It kinda looks like the jar-"_

"With the brain... You're right. But the system is more complex. It looks like those pipes are pretty important." She followed the path of the pipes with her binocucom and snapped a picture of the building they led to. "Hey, fifty bucks says she's hiding out in that building."

"_I'll take that action."_

"We should see if there's a way inside there... even if she's not there's gotta be something important."

"_Meet you there."_ Josephina scrambled down the outcropping and jogged cautiously to the building. "Hey, up here!" Sly leaned over the edge of the roof and gestured for her to join him. She climbed up and nodded as he pointed to a hatch.

"Probably for a quick escape in case of fire." She said. Sly opened it and dropped inside giving the all clear. They made their way around the catwalk that circled the room they'd dropped into.

Belladonna stood in the center of the room, muttering as she glared into a microscope. Josephina smirked and held out her hand, earning a small grimace from Sly who passed the fifty dollars to her only somewhat begrudgingly.

"Yes I'm well aware that the Cooper Gang escaped custody. It was your own bloody fault! You didn't ensure the complete capture of the gang, and now I have to worry about them discovering my location while doing your dirty work on top of trying to get my personal experiments worked out. If you weren't on your bloody blimp I'd-"

"_**My dear don't make idle threats."**_ Arpeggio's voice echoed around the room and Belladonna looked up from her microscope long enough to glare at the phone. "_**You and I both know that without my funding you would be a penniless street urchin in no time. You simply couldn't afford to leave my services, especially in such a manner as you're suggesting." **_

"I was doing just fine before Carlotta dragged me into your pathetic excuse of a gang. A group of five has managed to take down everyone of your operations and steal the parts we worked so hard to acquire from the museum. If I didn't know better I'd say you were in on this whole thing, plotting from the beginning to put the rest of the Klaww Gang behind bars and somehow take all the parts yourself."

"_**I'm offended you would ever think that! Miss Gomez, have I not been a victim of this crime spree as well? Those few of us who remain must band together to stop this Cooper menace!"**_

"And it's just a coincidence that we'd all be gettin' some extra parts right? Look I'm not dealing with this right now. I have to double check my security and do my rounds. Just stay away from my location until I tell you it's safe."

"_**As you wish my dear."**_ They watched Belladonna hang up and make her way outside.

"I'll stay here and gather what information I can on what's she's doing here, you follow her and warn me if she starts heading back." Josephina said once the door closed. Sly nodded and dashed back to the hatch. Dropping down to the lab Josie snapped a few pictures of the various experiments and the notes surrounding them before stepping up to the microscope to see what had been so important.

"Oh this is bad... very bad..." She whispered. "Tris... you're not gonna believe this one..."

"_What am I not going to believe?"_

"I'm bringing a sample of what Belladonna's cooking in her lab. You'll have to see this for yourself..."

* * *

So what did you guys think of the little Cameo with everyone's favorite purple koala guru? Hehe we're starting up Australia now, so hold on to your hats, we've got a vicious poison master to take down! I'll see you during the next chapter and again if you haven't answered the poll from the last chapter you have until 8/28/15


	50. Chapter 50 Poisons

Hey guys! So seeing as it's pretty close to the 28th and I haven't gotten any more comments (I didn't realize that there was an option for a poll until I posted the last chapter... I'm brilliant some times...) I've decided to post the next chapter a bit early. Now if you've looked at the reviews you know what everyone else thought, and I have several ideas about it. I might run a (not in review) poll for other things later on.

* * *

"This is... This is... Terrible!" Tris said as she examined the sample Josephina had brought back to the hideout.

"What is it?" Nate asked trying to get a peek as the otter hooked up her microscope to the projector and shut off the lights.

"Belladonna isn't just working on a poison... She stepped up to the wall displaying the projection and pointed at the image. "See here? This is the chemical that makes Red Spice illegal, it's what causes the rage response. Only this is a highly concentrated form of it, pure extract more than likely. Do you have any idea how much spice she would have needed just to collect enough to make one batch of this?"

"I'm gonna say a lot and hope you're not going to launch into mathematical calculations." Nat said.

"I'll spare you the numbers."

"So she's made one batch... we've cut off most of her supply right? I mean, we took down not only the smugglers but the manufacturer." Nate said, leaning on the back of his sister's chair to support himself.

"But there's still Jean Bison, he moves enough to keep her supplied and I doubt Rajan was the only one they had growing Red Spice. The concentrated form of Spice is extremely addictive, and in people with weak hearts, can be fatal. But that's not the only thing she's cooking up in that lab." Tris swapped the slides and grimaced. "This is the big one."

"Is that what I think it is?" Bentley asked, eyes going wide as he waddled up to the projection.

"Depends, are you thinking it's a super virus?" Tris asked, looking at him.

"Yeah... It's what I thought it was..."

"Wait... A super virus?" Sly asked. "As in... like... black plague or something?"

"Worse. Much worse. This has strands of at least a dozen diseases... In short if you wanted to pin point the plague that struck down Egypt in the bible... it was probably something like this..."

"This is why I had to get this sample back here. Belladonna is using the kidneys and liver, the toxins built up in them, and is building a virus that could easily destroy nations." Josephina said.

"My best guess... she's going to sell this to the highest bidder as a chemical weapon. Or she's partnered with a drug company that will have an antidote ready and waiting. Either way we can't let her finish this."

"So we still have some time before she finishes it?"

"As of right now she's still mixing this cocktail of death, perfecting it, but she's not far from finishing. We don't have a lot of time here. We need to shut down both operations she's got going." Sly nodded in agreement.

"What do you think she's planning on doing with these?"

"From what I can tell, she's planning on dumping the concentrated spice into the water system. There should be a truck coming in just a few hours to pick up the first shipment."

Josephina stood and looked over at Murray. "Murray, you and I can make sure that truck never makes it to the city."

"Got it. I'll go warm up the van!" Murray said with a firm nod before dashing out to where the van was stashed.

"Sly, we need to slow her down. There's only a few people with access to the main chemical station. It's guarded by six keys, all of which are carried by Belladonna's most trusted guards. You've got the best pick pocketing skills out of all of us, get us access to that station."

"Bentley there's several computers in the area we need to gain access to. You and I are on that. Everyone else sit tight and wait for instruction." Tris said. The group nodded and those with jobs started for the door.

Josephina climbed inside the van, double checking her shock pistol and settling down in the front seat. "Let's do this big guy." She said, snapping a battery pack into her pistol.

"It's good to be back at the wheel." He said with a contented sigh. He revved the engine and Josie grinned and nodded.

"Good to be back in action. Now let's put Belladonna's plans out of commission."

* * *

Josephina held onto the door of the van with a death grip. She was leaning out the window and trying desperately to aim at the truck speeding ahead of them.

"Murray, could you please, please, drive straight?" She asked with a small growl, as the van swerved slightly and threw off her aim.

"I'm trying..."

"Are they throwing explosives now? Oh come on! I was not expecting this stupid truck to be so well guarded." She cursed as a mine exploded far too close to the front of the truck for her comfort. "That's it, I'm going on the roof, please don't throw me off. Ill try and stop the explosives before they can affect us." She pulled herself through the window and onto the roof.

"Be careful..." Murray called after her, swerving again as another explosion rocked the van. Holding onto the top of the van, she took aim again, watching as it hit the truck.

She alternated between keeping explosives from the the van and chipping away at the truck. Her eyes darted through her targets, and she tried to keep up as best she could. The explosion was rather sudden. The truck went up in flames so suddenly that Murray had to slam on the brakes and Josie winced as she was nearly thrown from the roof.

"The truck is out of commission."

"_Good. Get back to the hideout and we'll figure out what our next move is."_ Tris said.

"You got it. We'll meet you back at the compound." She nodded even though she knew the otter couldn't see her and returned to the passenger seat. "Let's go back big guy."

* * *

Sly rolled his shoulders and looked down at the key carrying guard. He smirked down at the dingo and gently dropped down beside him. The dingo's ear twitched but he didn't move.

"Damn lizards..." He muttered. "Running around in the dirt..." Sly watched him for a moment before he slipped forward and pulled the key and roughly a dozen coins from his pocket. The dingo sighed, looking rather bored. "Stupid heat... Gonna get a sunburn." Sly paused midstep and turned around with a small silent huff. He pulled his canteen from his leg pouch and hung it from the door knob before slipping away. He made his way towards his next target.

The second key guard was easier, he had a patrol route that he stuck to and made it easy to get behind him. He made the pull and spun away, freezing a he spotted another guard making his way towards his position. He ducked under a truck and watched the guards pass, holding his breath for a moment. Crawling from his hiding place he brushed the red dirt from his shirt.

"Well that was unpleasant..." He grumbled. "It's like the spice factory all over again." He started for his next target, swinging his cane over his shoulders as he walked. It didn't take him long to get the keys, and he whistled jauntily as he walked back to the hideout. He spotted Josephina and smirked as she climbed from the van looking disheveled.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Josie glared at him and looked over the singed fur on her hands.

"Explosives... Fire... you know. The usual."

"Ah I see." He bit back another smirk. "So I take it the truck didn't make it?"

"No. And it's sure to have drawn in police..."

"We'll deal with it."

"I'm not going back to prison. I've spent enough time behind bars."

"I have to agree with you on that one."

"Well at least it's something." She chuckled and started to the door. "I'm gonna go try and wash the soot, dirt and singed fur off. See you at dinner." He smiled and walked in after her, setting the keys on the table and flopping onto the couch.

"Blood piece of a broken down old tugboat!" Lindsey snarled, Sly opened one eye to look over at her.

"Trouble?" He asked.

"Still can't get this stupid machine to work... I don't know what they did to this abomination of mechanics but it's really grinding on my nerves now." She pounded on the side of the air conditioner with a look of hatred blazing in her eyes. "Normally, it's like... the machinery talks to me, tells me how to fix it... this piece of junk keeps flirting with the idea of telling me." Sly chuckled but quickly shut up when she fixed her teal eyes on him.

"So why don't you take a break?"

"Because I will not be denied!" He watched her lazily, occasionally she would take a wrench and crawl halfway inside the box trying to find some elusive part, other times she would curse violently and take pliers to some wire hidden deep in the casing. "I've built rockets simpler than this!" She moaned. "I built an airplane that had fewer parts! Whoever designed this was a mad man!"

Josephina joined Sly on the couch and smirked at Lindsey. "Isn't she adorable... so full of rage and enthusiasm for maiming inanimate objects..." She said. Sly laughed.

"She's something alright. Did she really build a plane with fewer parts than that air conditioner?"

"There was a getaway plane made from a car engine some metal pipe and some tarp... Flew just far enough to get us out of where we needed to be and then crashed. Luckily we were only as high as a two story building..."

"Now that is a story I'd love to hear."

"Well we were on this mission in South America..."

* * *

Tris jogged to the first of the computer terminals with her laptop bag slung over her shoulder and a look of determination on her face. She slid to a stop by the warehouse and looked around before gesturing for Bentley to join her.

"Watch my back. There are a lot of guards around." She said. Bentley nodded and double checked his crossbow. As much as he was loath to admit it, Tris was a faster hacker than he was, but he was better at building tech than she was and she'd never gotten the hang of RC vehicles no matter how many attempts she made. He looked around as she set to work. The guards howled as she entered the system and she winced slightly.

Bentley wasn't the strongest fighter, but he was quick with his crossbow and light on his feet. Not to mention he was small enough to be mostly overlooked by the guards. He raced around the area, dodging around guards and tossing smoke bombs into the gaps between the buildings to distract them long enough to take them out. Tris focused on the terminal, ears twitching as Bentley kept the guards at bay.

A guard slipped through her defenses and she ducked as he slammed into the terminal. She yelped and grabbed her batons, driving them into his neck and promptly knocking him out. She looked over the terminal and realized that a code was filling the screen, shorting it out. "Bentley this terminal's no good. I got about 25% of the way through... I should be able to continue my progress at the next one. Come on!" She took off with the turtle hot on her heels. Fighting their way past the guards they ducked into a supply room and waited until things quieted down a bit. Tris sighed and grinned at Bentley. "Three to go. Up for round two?" She asked.

The next terminal was guarded by the time they got to it. Situated beside the lab it was the most exposed of the terminals around the compound. A dingo stood by it with a vigilant expression on his face. He was not about to let anyone near the terminal. Bentley knocked him out with a dart from a nearby rooftop. He gave Tris a thumbs up and she nodded before taking up position at the now free terminal. Just like before the area was crawling with guards as soon as she entered the data base. Bentley stayed on the roof, keeping a watchful gaze on the area, darts hitting their marks well before they could get close to Tris.

"The shutdown code just initiated. I'm moving to the next terminal." Tris said.

* * *

"List of potential buyers, a copy of the formula to make the concentrated spice, blueprints for the lab and compound..." Bentley said as he looked through the information they'd gained.

"Don't forget the diagram of the extraction system." Tris said.

"Right."

"It looks like the liver will be easier to go after. We should pull it first."

"I can think of a few ways to damage the cases holding the kidneys." Bentley hummed, tapping his chin. "But whatever we do, we need to slow her down."

"Josie could go back in and collect as much of it as she could then we could dispose of it properly."

"That could work... We could also break into her cabin."

"True. She's probably got some hard copies. Can't let those get into the wrong hands." Tris said with a nod.

* * *

Alright guys! That's the chapter. I'll see you with the next one soon.


	51. Chapter 51 Sabotage and RC fighting

Hello my lovely readers! I bring gifts. Well... one gift but still... To those of you who are curious I am planning on writing a story for each of the games released. Given how long it's taken me to get this story this far, it should last beyond the movie release date, and I'm really hoping that they'll anounnouce a fifth game after that. With that said, enjoy this latest chapter!

* * *

Josephina walked quietly along the edge of the hideout roof as she waited for her mission marker to pop up in her thief mask imager. She caught sight of the icy blue hologram and gracefully leapt from the roof, landing silently behind the quokka flashlight guard. The guard paused, sniffing the air and ears twitching as Josephina pressed against the side of a rock pile.

"Rotten senses... getting worse every damn year... too old for this..." He grumbled before moving forward again.

"What's my job Bent?" She asked as she walked. She'd rather have the full scoop before she arrived at her destination so she could get right to work.

"_Tris and I agreed that we have to destroy as much of Belladonna's concoction as we can. So we need you go get inside the lab again. Tris and I placed a few items in your leg pouch before you geared up. A collapsible baton, and a few remote detonators. Belladonna's not all that happy about the missing slides you took, so I can only imagine how she's going to react to this, but get in there and start smashing everything you can. There's also three vats inside the lab, each filled to the brim with toxic chemicals and diseases from the Clockwerk parts." _Bentley's grimace was audible and Josephina had to bite back a chuckle. "_You'll have to destroy those as well as the pipes that lead to the tanks holding the parts."_

"Always did like smash 'em missions... but why am I doing this? Wouldn't Murray or Lindsey be a better candidate?"

"_Murray has another job, and Lindsey won't move from in front of the air conditioner until she has it fixed... which is __still_ _giving her trouble."_

"Got it. So baton and remote detonators. I assume the shock pistol is too loud?"

"_That is correct, yes. The detonators are quieter than the explosives setting on your shock pistol. Besides the fact that you can be well away from the danger of all those nasty diseases!" _

"I'll be sure to stand well back. Anything else I need to know?"

"_No. That's all. Be careful... this is a germaphobe worst nightmare..."_

"Lucky I'm not a germaphobe then." She said with a smirk. She could feel the look of annoyance on the turtle's face.

"_Well I am. Just try not to bring anything too dangerous back to the safehouse." _Laughing to herself she climbed up onto the roof of the laboratory building and dropped down onto the catwalk. Belladonna stood at one of her lab table with a clipboard, scribbling down observations and notes as she went over her various experiments.

"This batch has to make up for the failed delivery..." The woman muttered, tapping her bill with her pen. She walked over to several cages and leaned in to examine the mice inside. "Three dead..." She tisked. "What an annoyance. I have to find the balance." She wrote a few notes, underlining one several times before continuing her observations.

"Bentley, Belladonna's still in the lab!" Josephina hissed, pressing against the wall as the platypus turned and walked in her direction.

"_**You'll have to work around her Josie."**_ Tris said. "_**Murray's on his way to try and weaken the structural integrity of the parts cases but that might not draw her out."**_

"This is a smash and grab mission I cannot-"

"Who is there?" Belladonna snapped. Josie couched and held her breath as the platypus stalked up the stairs on the other side of the room. "Show yourself! I demand it!"

"Damn it!" Josephina vaulted over the railing, landing on the floor of the lab a bit clumsy in her haste and stumbling into a lab table, causing the vials to jangle and several to fall off with the horrible noise of glass on concrete. Cursing violently Josephina ducked into the shadows, holding her breath as she slid into an air vent. Belladonna screeched in rage and bounded over to the table.

"Where are you thief?" Belladonna slowly stalked around the room on edge.

"_**Josie we have to take out those vats."**_

"I know." Josie hissed as she slipped from her hiding place and quietly made her way around the edge of one of the tables to keep an eye on the platypus. "I'll set the remote detonators and get the hell out of here."

"_**Be careful Josie." **_

"As always." Josephina slipped around the table as Belladonna sighed.

"There is too much stress in this job..." Belladonna said as she walked over to a safe sitting in the corner and opened it pulling a gun from inside and giving Josie just enough time to see samples and a gorgeous music box.

"Oh fate you are cruel..." She said under her breath. She moved back around the table and waited, watching Belladonna return to her work. Her sharp eyes darted around the room as she took stock of the vats. One stood at either end of the room, with the third in the center and two tables in between. Josie carefully stepped to the end of the table she was hiding behind and shoved it as hard as she could, the metal legs screeching as they ground against the concrete floor and glass shattering as vials fell from their holders. A bunsen burner fell over and some paper work almost instantly caught fire, along with several chemicals. Josie bolted to the far end of the room as Belladonna hurried over to investigate the noise.

Using the distraction to her advantage Josie carefully applied the detonator to the vat, nodding to herself as she slipped behind another table. Pulling the same trick again Josie managed to keep Belladonna busy with fires and chemical reactions while she tagged the vats and set up the various explosives around the critical points. The safe caught her eye as she finished with the third vat and she bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she could keep Belladonna busy long enough to get the good from the safe. Sly had given her a number of his calling cards to use in case she stole something, but she hadn't really expected to use them. She'd gotten a taste for thieving years earlier during a string of jobs and found she rather enjoyed it, and the old urge to turn thief had never truly gone away. She glanced at the frazzled and furious platypus stalking the room and spotted the cages full of mice. A wicked grin took over her face and she shoved the last undisturbed table. Belladonna screeched again and raced over only to find the table in disarray and no one in sight.

Swearing and beyond angry the woman didn't notice Josie unlocking the cages. The ferret smirked as she watched the mice. They were hopped up on the spice concentrate, and were rather vicious looking despite their tiny size. She tied a string to each of the cage doors and carefully situated herself out of their sight and off the ground before yanking them all open at once. The mice took advantage of their new found freedom and made an angry beeline right for Belladonna who screamed, in horror this time, and ran from the room with the mice on her heels. Josie laughed and walked over to the safe, wasting no time in getting it open and raiding it. She smirked as she pulled one of Sly's cards out and placed it in the safe.

"Guys, explosives are set, a bunch of innocent mice have been freed and I... I have a little pocket lining surprise." She grinned and whistled happily as she stepped through the main door and walked to a safe distance before detonating the explosives with a dull rattle of windows and black smoke. She turned away from the smoking building and walked cautiously back to the safehouse with her prizes in tow.

* * *

Sly knelt next to the door of Belladonna's quarters, pulling his lockpicks from his leg pouch and setting to work on the lock.

"_Remember Sly, we're looking for any hard copies Belladonna might have."_ Bentley said in his ear. "_Feel free to ransack the place. We want her to know that we want her out of here."_ Sly grinned.

"No problem." Sly said. "I'll make sure the message is sent."

"_**If I remember correctly Belladonna has a thing for art. She liked to hide important things in painting safes." **_Tris said.

"My dad cracked painting safes all the time. It's old school, not many people use it anymore and not many thieves still know how to crack them. If anything it's actually smart to use." He grinned as the door clicked and he slid inside the building. He glanced around the room and slung his cane over his shoulder. The back wall had three paintings hanging on it, and a desk sat in the middle of it. Humming to himself he walked up to the back wall and tapped his chin. "Now someone is paranoid..." He said as he ran a hand along the frame of one painting. He pulled the three paintings from the wall and groaned. "Three safes... three digit combination, likely rigged to an alarm system..."

He knelt and looked at the paintings, pulling his binocucom out and using it as a looking glass to get a better look at the delicate strokes. "Someone put a lot of effort into this piece." He said softly. "It's probably worth a good deal... not a famous portrait of course but-"

"_Stay focused Sly..." _Bentley grumbled. Sly smirked and carefully went over the painting with a finetooth comb, examining every inch of the piece. He frowned and flipped it over, to find hinges on the back.

"Interesting..." He said as he carefully opened it, keeping the painting facing away as he opened the back just in case. When no trap was triggered he pulled it back around and smirked. "Hello secondary painting." He said. "With a missing piece... Oh she is good." He smirked and gently set the piece back under the safe it had hung over. Checking the other two paintings he found they also had hidden paintings on their backs as well. Only one was complete, the one on the far left. He went over the painting carefully looking for any sign of the combination only to find something he hadn't expected. A riddle, carefully hidden throughout the ballroom scene depicted in the painting.

"From here I view my work and plan the coming blight. No greater safe than that which holds toxin's delight." Sly read with a small frown. "Toxin's delight? Coming blight?" He stood and set the painting aside, looking around the room. "From here I view my work..." A desk stood in the center of the room, littered with papers covered in formulas. "Ah, viewing work. No better safe..." He hummed and circled the oak desk, eyes narrowed as he looked over the various boxes and items left scattered on its surface. Several boxes clearly held vials but only one had a skull and cross bones. "I'm betting you're toxin's delight..." He said as he glanced up at the ceiling. "Dear lord, I don't talk to you very often... but if you're listening... please don't let me die horribly because of a gas cloud or something... I've been there and done that and I'd really like to not do so again any time soon..."

Taking a deep breath just in case he cautiously opened the box sighing in relief when nothing exploded from inside it. A single slip of paper was taped to the lid and he took it before shutting the box again. "And it's the code for the safe the painting was over. This is going to take a while..." He sighed and swiftly opened the safe to find a piece of one of the paintings and several sheets of hard copy chemical equation notes. He took both with a smirk and left the safe open with one of his cards inside.

The torn piece belonged to the painting on the right and completed a scene of kids playing in a park. Sly carefully pieced the next riddle together and nodded. "My greatest works are not my own, filled with people from oh so long ago. My arms never grow tired, though they are always full. Bound in red my name is known, in golden letters it is shown." That one was easier there was a bookshelf to the side of the room. Sly walked up to it and ran a hand along the edges, looking for one with red binding and gold lettering. "Shakespeare. Good choice." He said pulling the red leather book from the shelf and flipping it open. It had been hollowed out and he smirked. "Less of a good choice."

Like the the previous hiding place the book held the combination to the safe that had been under the painting. It contained vials filled with liquids and Sly didn't want to know what they were. He pocketed them carefully, left his card and knelt beside the last painting. "My last hope lise with my head,, it has been broken but never bled. No body to call its own, hold it back and the answer's shown." Sly frowned and looked around. There were several ideas that popped into his head. The first was the bust of Belladonna in the corner, but that was too easy, the second was Belladonna's actual bed. He walked over to her bed and circled around it, ducking to look under it as well.

Deciding his first instinct was the best one he walked over to the bust, gently tipping it back with a click. "Oh come on that's a cliche rich person trick..." He grumbled as a small compartment opened up in the base. Collecting the last of the hard copy notes from the safe he made sure to He scribbled a few words on the final card and quickly trashed the rest of the room before slipping back outside and returning to the safehouse at a casual stroll.

* * *

Belladonna was having a terrible day. She was exhausted, covered in bite marks from the rabid mice and had lost at least two months worth of research in the explosion, so when she stumbled into her quarters and flicked on the light to find it ransacked, it was the last straw. She paused and stared at the room in mild horror before slowly making her way to the back wall. She grabbed the blue card in the middle safe, growling as she read it over.

_**Next time, try hiding things better ~ S Cooper.**_

* * *

Murray jogged through the compound with a look of determination on his face. Bentley was sending him to do some RC fighting at the mess hall that had been set up. Not only did it boost moral for the guards, but it also was close to the case holding the liver. The guards used RC fights to trade patrol routes, and if Murray could win he could take the mess hall route and thus take the liver. That's why Bentley and Tris had set up the RC car with an secondary turret he could use on the case. Murray had always enjoyed RC cars, but he wasn't so sure he'd be able to win against the guards.

"_You'll do fine Murray, Aline did a great job making you look like one of those kangaroo guards, and they'll start you off in a beginner's fight. Youll have to win all three of the ranks to take the mess hall guard position." _Bentley said.

"I dunno Bentley... this costume is really itchy..." Murray said, scratching at the kangaroo costume Aline had made for him. "And I haven't driven an RC car in a long time..."

"_It's simple, I made sure the controls were outfitted for the size of your hands. Just make sure you win all three fights."_

"Alright. I'll try my best." Murray pushed open the door to the mess hall and the guards looked up from the ongoing fight. "Greetings fellow guards!" Murray said in a grandiose voice. Back in the safehouse Tris groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I'm getting the feeling this was a bad idea." She said. Bentley grinned as he monitored Murray.

"It'll be fine. Murray's good at getting people to like him... he's got that... big happy puppy kind of personality about him." The turtle said. "You know if a puppy could knock you flat with a single punch."

"I'd hate to see the dog that could do that..."

"You and me both..."

The guards smirked at Murray. "You seriously want to challenge us for the mess hall patrol? That's a laugh. You want to try for that, you'll have to work your way up to the flashlight guild." One of the quokka flashlight guards said. "And that ain't easy."

"The Mur... er... The Marsupial accepts your challenge! Bring it on!"

"Huh... he has a larger vocabulary than I expected..." Tris said as she watched Murray take up position by the edge of the fighting ring. "I didn't think he'd know what a marsupial was... let alone that he was dressed as one."

"Murray is full of surprises." Bentley said as he finished instructing Murray on the basics of the fight and how to use the car. "Two years ago he barely left the van during heists, and ran away from danger... now look at him, he's the strongest guy I know."

"Damn bloody piece of junk!" Lindsey screamed throwing a wrench at the air conditioner. Having grown used to the tabby's angry ranting the pair continued their conversation as if nothing had happened, while watching Murray crush his competition.

"I take it this whole, out in the field thing is new to you too?" Tris asked, looking over at Bentley and adjusting her glasses.

"It is... Less so now obviously but really my first time out in the field was back at the museum in Cairo... I'd have been content staying in the van until this whole thing started now... I think I'd go stir crazy without fieldwork."

"I know that feeling..." She said. "Oh hey look at that, Murray's beat the Dino Guild." Murray had indeed beaten the beginner's fight and had gained quite the confidence boost as well.

"Mate that was a good fight. You've earned the right to take on your own kind. The Kangaroo Guild is ready with it's challenger. Are you ready?" A dingo asked.

"The Marsupial was born ready!" Murray shouted, earning several cheers from the group of guards around him. It barely took him any time at all to blow through the second fight. Even up against two other cars, Bentley had modified the car enough that he could turn faster and fire faster than either of them. Scooping up ammunition and special rounds he dominated the ring with the speedy, light car the techy duo had built for him. He was quickly gaining favor with the group. They cheered him on, watching as he took down the two other cars with ease. "Bring on the next challenge!" He roared as his car came to a stop in the middle of the ring.

"You have earned the right to challenge the flashlight guild. Do you accept?"

"Bring. It. On!"

"Then fighters, to your positions." Three heavily armored RC cars rolled into the ring in perfect unison as three of the quokkas stepped up to the edge of the ring. "Four cars enter, one car leaves, fighters ready?" The cars revved and their drivers nodded. "Fight!" Murray barely had time to get his car out of the way before the trio were firing at him. He pulled several sharp corners and gather as much ammo as he could, dodging several shell blasts in the process.

"_**Don't try to fight them all at once Murray! Focus on one at a time, it's the only way you'll be able to beat them." **_Tris said. Murray nodded once and chose a target, keeping his turret trained on the other car. It took several blows just to knock the armor off , but once it was gone the car crumpled under the force of Murray's car's cannons. He spun to face the next target, wincing as the one he wasn't paying attention to slammed into his car. He growled and proceeded to shell the other car with everything he had. It didn't last very long under the explosions. The third car tried to keep behind him, ducking around to avoid the turret and firing shells when it had the time to pause, which wasn't very often. The tactic only made Murray angry, and thus more vicious when he finally caught the other car.

His car's tires crunched over the burning wrecks of the other cars and he carefully picked it up as it came to a stop at his feet. "The Marsupial is the winner! He has the mess hall patrol!" Murray bellowed in triumph and beat his chest with a fist. "Alright, that's it for tonight's fights. We better get back to work. Enjoy the new route there Marsupial." The dingo said with a grin before walking off with the rest of the group. He waited several minutes to allow the other guards to get a good distance away, gently sifting through the parts left on the floor.

"_Now's your chance Murray, use the RC car's secondary turret to blast your way through the case holding the liver!"_ Murray grinned and drove the small car over to the tank, aimed the turrets and fired. The glass shattered easily under the strain and Murray quickly snatched the part, tucking it into his shirt before picking up the car and hightailing it back to the safe house.

* * *

There you go guys! I'll see you with the next one soon!


	52. Chapter 52 Anger Management

This is actually longer than I thought it was... Huh... Anyway sorry for the small delay in getting this chapter out. I got hit by a bit of writer's block.

* * *

"Lindsey, you need to take a break. You're running on coffee and anger at this point." Tris said with a small sigh as the tabby cat angrily ripped a component out of the air conditioner.

"Tris, please, I'm trying to concentrate." Lindsey snapped.

"Maybe if you weren't so angry, and took a break you could figure out the problem." Josie said as she flopped down on the couch. Lindsey sighed and rubbed her eyes

"You're right... Tris, give me a job..."

"Well there is one job you could do." Tris said. "You and Murray will have to work together." She flicked on her computer and turned it to face Lindsey. "The kidneys have gotten a security upgrade since Murray snatched the liver last night. Belladonna must have had people working all day to get it setup. It'll complicate the heist if we don't get rid of it." The image on the screen showed the kidney tanks as a small lizard passed by, only to be blown to bits by a rocket gun that sprang from the base. Lindsey pulled away with a look of complete panic.

"Geeze! You want me to go near that thing? Have you officially lost it?"

"Relax I have a plan. You always get ahead of my explanations..." Tris scowled slightly at her as she cued up another video.

This time a guard walked up to the tank and Lindsey winced, waiting for him to be blown sky high but it never happened. Tris pointed to the small green light glowing on his belt. "All the guards have been outfitted with these, but the interesting ones are the blue ones." The image changed and another guard, a quokka flashlight guard, walked up and caused a panel to slide open. "The blue badge causes the tank to open its control panel."

"This is starting to sound like more of a job for Josie or you..."

"It would be if the control panel was hackable. It's protected by a Defensive Armed Cipher Blocker and a Defensive Encoder, even if I could get close to it, I wouldn't be able to get through the randomized code generators, not to mention the alarms that it would set off. Belladonna would show up in minutes if the security is tripped by any attempt to hack it."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Throw rocks at it."

"Seriously?"

"Well that's the very basics of this job but yes..."

"So you want me to take on the armed death tank holding the creepy innards of an ancient evil owl wack job, with rocks. That's gonna go over real well Tris." Lindsey started to turn back to the air conditioner.

"Would you settle down? Look, this thing is really only going to be able to be shut down with a few things. We could try to short it with water, which may or may not work, or we can chip away at the exterior casing so that the inner workings are exposed. Thus rocks. You knock off the front part of the security casing and clog the sensors with dust and jam the inner workings. it'll take Belladonna days to get it recalibrated after that which gives us enough time to steal the parts without being blown to little sticky bits."

"Okay, that still doesn't explain how I'm not going to be blown up by the rockets that thing's packing."

"I had Sly pinch a couple of the green cards and a blue one for me and Bentley for the heist. Wear that and the machine won't read you as a threat. However once you start throwing rocks... it'll set off an alarm that'll bring the guards running. There's a manual over ride that will allow the guards to operate the defenses. That's why you're going with Murray." Lindsey nodded.

"Alright fine. I'll do it. Just let me get my suit on."

* * *

"Alright Murray we'll have to work together to take these things down." Lindsey said as she looked down at the tanks holding the kidneys from the roof they were standing on. "You have your badge on?"

Murray nodded. "The Murray is ready for anything they throw at us." He said. She chuckled and bounded over to the next roof.

"Alright. There are some rocks piled up around the area." She pointed to the three piles of rocks that had been cleared to allow the defenses to be installed. "Four entrances we have to keep our eyes on," she gestured to each of the four paths between the buildings. "We're in the center of this compound, the guards will be coming from every direction. Then we have the manual turret." The turret sat on a small track and spun around the tanks. "If a guard gets ahold of that thing, take him out as quickly as you can. Not only will they be able to shoot us but it will collect data about the badges being fired at and cause our badges to stop working if left for too long. Trust me we do not want to end up like that lizard in the video."

"Got it!"

"Good. Ready to go big guy?"

"As always!"

"Then let's do this." Lindsey leapt from the roof and landed a short distance from one of the rock piles. "Keep in mind the guards can be used to knock the casing off too." Murray nodded and picked up a rock, bouncing it between his hands before chucking it at the machine. The second the case took damage an alarm sounded over the compound. Lindsey locked eyes with Murray and nodded as the first guards responded. She was the faster of the two, and was thus better suited to taking on the guards. She grabbed the closest rock and threw it at the first guard that crossed her path, catching him in the chest and sending him flying back. The next guards scrambled out of the way as she threw another one in their direction.

"Like a really dangerous version of dodgeball." She said, flicking her tail. A dingo trying to sneak up on her yelped as she caught him in the stomach with a handstand kick. She planted one foot and used it to spin into a punch that put him on the ground before kangaroo managed to grab her as he dropped from the roof behind her. Murray alternated between throwing rocks at the defenses casing and the guards, trying to keep an eye on Lindsey at the same time, but with plenty of places for the guards to show up, he was too busy to notice she was struggling with several guards

She growled and threw her head back into the kangaroo's nose, causing him to drop her and howl in pain, before she leapt away from another dingo. Bullets flew past her head and she yelped. Murray turned as he heard gunfire, gasping as he noticed a dingo had made it to the turret. He punched another guard hard enough to send him bouncing back and grabbed a rock. The guard in the turret didn't get the chance to fire off another round before he was thrown from the turret by a well aimed rock.

Lindsey hissed in pain as she rolled back to her feet. "We gotta keep them away from that turret!" She snapped as she chucked another rock at the machine, giving a shout of triumph as the casing finally clattered to the ground and the alarm died. She jogged up to get a better view of the inner workings and nodded. "Murray bring some of those smaller rocks!" She began scooping handfuls of red dirt into the machine. "Pitty I can't dismantle this thing... There are some excellent parts in here."

"You're bleeding!" Murray said, noticing the splash of red on her shoulder. She'd been gritting her teeth but the turret had managed to catch her several times before Murray took out the guard controlling it.

"I'll be fine." She said. "Tris can patch me up when we get back to the hideout. Don't worry about it." Murray gave her a worried glance.

"Sorry I didn't notice the guard..."

"I said don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Nothing vital... I managed to get out of the way of most the bullets... surface wounds." She gave him a tight lipped and pained smile. "Let's just get this over with yeah? I'm starving."

The second machine went fairly similar, and quicker than the first. Lindsey and Murray fell into sync, working together to keep enemies at bay while they pummeled the casing with the rocks. Despite her injuries Lindsey managed to hold her own, though it was clear she was in pain. Battered and a bit bloody the pair returned to the hideout.

* * *

"No, no, no..." Bentley said as he scribbled furiously on his latest transparency. Josephina, who was sitting backwards in a chair beside him, had seen him go through four in the past half hour.

"Bentley... what's got your shell in a twist?" She asked as he tossed the transparency into a pile with other used ones to be cleaned.

"The toxin pumps... The liquid running through them is filled with all kinds of germs and nasty poisons that Belladonna is using. We can't just blow it up, Murray and Lindsey would get soaked in the stuff and the shut down valves are too well guarded! It's simply impossible to shut them down and yet we need to if we're going to stop Belladonna!" Bentley said with a moan, setting aside his glasses so he could rub his eyes.

"That does sound like quite the predicament. Have you talked with Tris?"

"That's what those are from." He said pointing to the rather large pile of used transparencies and scraps of paper.

"Oh... Considered outside help?"

"Outside... Josephina you're a genius!"

"That's nice but Tris has an IQ of-" She trailed off as Bentley dashed from the table and out the door. "Okay then... glad I could help!"

The Guru had been watching the group of thieves work since they arrived. They seemed to have told the truth, the poison woman was getting close to leaving. He sat down quietly on the edge of his cliff and smiled. His ear twitched and he turned to look over at the raccoon that was standing a short distance away.

"_Adjeha?"_ He asked frowning and standing to waddle up to Sly.

"Bentley sent me to ask for your help... he uh... can't climb very well." The koala nodded though he looked confused.

"_Thowea tema mota?"_

"Yeah we're getting close to getting her to leave. We just need a little help. See there are these pumps... and we need to shut them down... Bentley was wondering if you had any ideas on how to get past the guards."

"_Nemea rate? Hadamawa... Adjsaja, hadaramana!"_

"You can shape shift? And control people's minds?" Sly asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"_Noma."_ The Guru nodded.

"So... you could take them out? Using these powers?" The Guru nodded again and pointed to the pumps with a questioning look. "Yeah those are what we need to shut down."

"_Serea madra adajada." _

"I'll be sure to tell him that. Thank you." Sly slipped away and the Guru waddled over to his tent. He nodded to himself as he took his moon stick from its place and started to climb down the cliff. Half jogging into the compound he quietly made his way towards the pumps and examined them closely. He tipped his head and quietly nodded to himself before finding a good place to watch for a guard. Crouched on a small ledge he waited for several long minutes before a guard walked under where he was sitting. He dropped down on the guard's shoulders, placing his hands on either side of the dingo's head.

"What the-" The dingo yelped before going nearly completely limp. The Guru's magic swirled around the dingo's mind and he suddenly stood up and ran straight at the pumps. Guru jumped off and landed safely as the dingo ran into the pumps with enough force to dent the metal. The Guru chanted as another guard ran to the area to investigate the noise, transforming into a rock just in time to avoid being detected. The guard paused, staring in disbelief at the dented metal before he too fell under the Guru's magic.

Hel had braved the heat and sat down near the pumps to watch the destruction. Her interest had been peaked when Sly had told them of his powers. While she could manipulate and enter the minds of others, it was a great cost for her, and she'd never been able to master the magic required for shapeshifting. She watched, trying to get a feel for his magic, to understand how he could manipulate the energies he used.

It took roughly five guards each to destroy the pumps and the Guru was surprisingly quick and agile despite his apparent age. Hel quietly dropped beside him and he turned to look at her with a small frown.

"_Amsada?" _He asked.

"Sorry, I was curious about your magic." She said, raising her hands. "I use magic too."

"_Harma, hadajadaja..."_

"So... it's called the Dreamtime?" She hummed and nodded at him. "I've heard of it but know nothing about it. Could you tell me more about it?" The Guru shrugged.

"_Adsoma... Hajdaa, jomata ereanam."_

"It would require me to stay here to study? Perhaps when this is all over I could return..." She frowned. "I'll think about it." She bowed slightly and started back to the safehouse, smirking at the burning equipment.

* * *

"I've been studying the virus... and I think I can concoct an antidote." Tris said as she leaned back from her microscope. "I have some items I need you to collect." She looked over at Sly who nodded.

"Sure thing what do you need?"

"Surprisingly I'm going to need you to bring me scorpion venom... There's an enzyme in the toxin that will help me."

"Scorpions huh? Sounds like fun... Where can I find them?"

"I marked in your thief mask imager. Just follow the holograms. I'll give you the information you'll need for this job."

* * *

There you go guys. I'll see you hopefully soon with the next chapter.


	53. Chapter 53 Defending the Safe House

Oh gosh guys I'm so sorry for how long this chapter has taken me to get out... One more chapter and we're off to Canada! Yay!

* * *

Sly had not expected the scorpions to be so big. Had he been standing beside one it's stinnger would have been over his head. It was like when he'd been in Haiti and the mosquitoes were the size of house cats. Literally.

"Aw... Someone nervous?" Josephina asked with a wicked smirk as she crouched on the rocks beside him. Sly grimace and gave her a dry look earning a laugh.

"It's the size of a house!" He yelped, gesturing to where the giant blue scorpions were scuttling around below them.

"More like a car..."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah... that helps..." Josie chuckled and stood.

"Look it's easy. The blue workers are the ones we're after. Mild poison, smaller claws, less aggressive. All we gotta do is use these special backpacks." She adjusted the clear plastic case on her back. "Now the blues will strike if provoked but it'll also attract the reds. Just make sure they strike the collector... Not you."

"Right. Easy." Sly sighed as he watched the creatures. "And to think... I was somewhat excited about this earlier..."

"Yeah, it's funny." She grinned and leapt over the ledge, drawing her shock pistol. "Don't let the red ones get you!" She called over her shoulder. The scorpions didn't seem to pay her much mind at first, then she jogged right up to one, aimed her shock pistol and zappped one. The scorpion made a strange noise and Sly winced as it lashed out with it's tail to catch her. She turned and smirked as it caught the backpack before she rolled away from another strike. "You gotta come down at one point Cooper!" She said, earning another grimace.

"I can stay up here all day if I want."

"Just get your ringtailed butt down here and give me a hand." Sly sighed and leapt down to to the sand and spun his cane in his hand. The scorpions were more alert now, and the red guard scorpions were quickly making their way to the surface. He didn't want to move but they had to get both of the canisters filled. It didn't take much to get the blues to strike, one swat from his cane and the creatures spun to attack. The red guards were the biggest problem. They swarmed, striking at anything that moved and it often took some quick thinking to get out of their way.

Sly yelped as a red managed to knock him over from behind, tail poised to strike. He winced and clenched his eyes shut as the tail started to come down, but it didn't hit. There was a high pitched hum and a flash of light and the suddenly Sly was covered in scorpion guts. Sputtering and staring at the sky with wide eyes, he laid there for a moment as Josephina jogged up and kicked what was left of the scorpion's corpse off of him. "Easy now Rings, we can't be the Cooper Gang without a Cooper." She said, helping him to his feet. She binked in surprise as he grabbed her in a tight hug.

He pulled away and grimaced down at the remains. "Thanks... I thought I was done for for a second there."

"No problem. Like I said, can't be the Cooper Gang without a Cooper. I mean honorary titles just don't cut it." She winked. "Also... you got me covered in goop. I sincerely hope you're planning on paying for the dry cleaning."

"I'll buy you a whole new outfit..." He said. "I'll buy you two... I'll take you to any store you want!"

"_You might regret that offer."_ Aline said with a snicker in their ears. "_Josie has expensive taste."_

"Good to know... So do I." Sly grinned, but was clearly still a bit shaken. He gestured to the ledge. "I think we've got enough of the venom... Let's get out of here before another one decides to finish us off..." Josie smirked and nodded and they started back to the hideout.

* * *

Tris grinned at Sly and Josephina as they returned to the hideout. She carefully took both the canisters and set them beside her work station.

"That was fun..." Josie said.

"You have a strange definition of fun..." Sly said with a grimace. He walked over to the couch and flopped down on it with a sigh. Josephina smirked and ruffled his hair, snatching his hat from him and placing it on her own head. "Hey!"

"It's mine now, get your own." She said, sticking out her tongue. He grimaced and gave her a light glare.

"I might have to revoke that shopping trip." He grumbled.

"The world itself is ending, whatever shall I do." Josephina rolled her eyes and dropped down on the couch beside him, tossing her feet up onto his lap.

"Well aren't you two cozy..." Tris asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked over at them from her work station.

Josie opened her mouth to reply only to have her words cut off as the door burst open unexpectedly. Three burly looking dingos stalked inside with their rifles slung over their shoulders and a dangerous look in their eyes. Sly and Josie were on their feet in seconds, Bentley was tucked into his shell and the team were reaching for their weapons as the leader of the trio spoke up.

"Alright you lot. Belladonna ain't too happy about your little war you're waging against her. So you got two options, either you clear out, or we fill you full of lead." He growled. Josie drew her rifle and leveled it at his chest.

Tris slammed her hand down on a button box and the floor in front of the door where the three dogs were standing suddenly sparked to life with electricity, dropping the trio in a matter of seconds. Sly and Josie pulled back in shock before turning to look at her.

"I always set up security around the safe houses we acquire... force of habit and evidently good practice. That said, we'll have to take up positions around the safehouse in order to fend them off. Murray there's a turret up on the roof, now that I've activated the security protocols it should be charging up as we speak. You man it and pick off any of those guards that you can."

"The Murray will rain a fiery hailstorm on any foe who attempts to harm his friends!" Murray declared loudly before loudly stomping up the stairs to the roof.

"This room has three points of entry and four main defences but we still have to worry about the second floor, the van and basement. Linds, Nate, you two take the garage, make sure they don't get to it." The tabby and the albino nodded and jogged out to the van with their weapons at the ready.

"Sly, Hel and I will take the second floor." Josephina said, grabbing several extra battery packs and ammo cartridges.

"Good, Nat, Aline and Bentley can take the basement. I'll stay here and monitor the attack and defend the main floor." Tris said, cringing slightly as howls began to echo outside. "Go! We don't have much time!"

The turret on the roof was similar to the one Murray had used in India, though not nearly as old. It hummed to life as he took up position in the seat. He checked the ammo before he sent a hail of bullets at the guards making their way towards the safehouse. They scattered but there was four sides to keep an eye on and he couldn't be in control of all of them.

A group slid down a rope that attached a pile of rocks to the building and crashed through a window, only to end up face to face with Josie's shock pistol. "Nice try." She growled as the weapon sparked. Another guard got the business end of Sly's cane to the head as he crashed through a second window. Hel pounced on a third that came through the last window, claws biting into his shoulders as she threw him into the wall with surprising ease.

The guards came in waves, and Murray's turret was near constant sound overhead. At least he seemed to be enjoying the experience. Josie kicked a guard back through the window as several more swarmed her from the sides. Sly beat one back rather easily, hooking his shirt and spinning him away from her with his cane before cracking at least three ribs and tossing him back to Josie to break two more which effectively put him on the ground. Hel skirted the edges, throwing up barriers and dealing damage with her claws.

The trio worked well together, bouncing opponents back and forth between one another. Josie fired, narrowly missing Sly's head to hit a kangaroo trying to grab him from behind and Sly threw his cane to catch a dingo doing the same to her.

"Thanks... Good shot." She panted.

"You too..." He grinned as he retrieved his cane, feeling the strain in his arms. "I'm gonna feel this later."

Hel leaned out the window and looked up at where the rope had attached to the side of the building to see it had snapped. "I don't think we will be facing any more, unless they break through the first floor or start climbing the walls. Both of which are highly unlikely..." She said.

* * *

On the first floor Tris sat in front of her monitors, her eyes locked on the screen as she activated the different traps. Electricity traps, spike pits hidden in the sand, and even a couple cannons, each linked to her keyboard. She smirked as she zapped a kangaroo and caught a dingo in a pit.

The guards were rather stupid, she had to admit. The always used the same paths as the ones before them and didn't seem to try to avoid the traps even when they watched their companions fall to them. The swarms were hardly a challenge with her set up.

"_Lindsey look out!" _Nate yelled, catching Tris' attention. The tabby was cornered in the garage by a pair of dingo's who clearly didn't know what they had gotten into.

Lindsey glared at the men her tail flicking behind her before she launched at one. She connected with him, claws catching his shoulders as she threw him to the side, knocking aside one of the guard advancing on Nate. A well timed kick stopped the other dingo and he was unconscious before he had the chance to regain his breath. Unlike the tabby Nate was struggling. He hadn't worked so hard in months and he was feeling the ache from Aline's exercise regimen taking it's toll. His sai blades clattered to the floor s he was tackled from the side by a quokka guard and he yelped.

Panic overwhelmed his senses and for a moment he was too scared to move. It was like being back in the Contessa's prison, dragged away from his sister by arms too strong to fight against, a small cell waiting for him.

"Nate!" Lindsey's voice cut through the panic and he growled, throwing his head back into the nose of the guard holding him. He swept his legs out from under him, leapt to his blades and threw one at an incoming guard. retrieving the blade Lindsey made short work of another before returning it to him. "Stay focused kid." She said as she bounded after another guard trying to retreat. "Oh no you don't."

* * *

The basement was in utter chaos. Explosions rocked the foundation as Bentley tossed bombs into the fray but Aline was really doing the most damage. With her javelin in hand and a fire in her eyes she dominated the small space. She swept a guard's legs out from under him and used him a launching point for her next target as her javelin was knocked from her hand. If Bentley hadn't known any better he would have said she was possessed. Nat was doing about as well as her brother was. Struggling to keep up after so many months of fear and lack of exercise, she could feel the burn of the training she'd suffered through. Her baton twirling she caught a guard upside the head only to have Aline slam into him at high speed and finish the job.

Nat winced and pulled back in shock as the fox barreled past another guard. "She's terrifying." Nat said with a frown. She ran her hand through her hair and pressed a button on her baton to ignite it. "I want to be just like her when I grow up."

"I have never heard anything more disturbing than what you've just said." Bentley said watching as she returned to the fight. She batted at a dingo, leaving singed fur as she knocked him back out the cellar door.

Turning on a dime the fox made for the last few guards still attempting to take the safe house. She rolled to her feet with javelin in hand and spun like a bat to catch a dingo in the ribs. The resulting crunch made her smirk and Bentley cringe.

She panted and dropped the metal onto the concrete floor as she looked around. "I think we got them all..." She said.

"_Courtyard clear, garage clear, second floor clear, first floor clear, basement clear. We're safe gang." _Tris said over the com units. "_Get back here and let's go steal us some kidneys." _

"_**That's funny you said that once before only we were knocking over a truck on its way to a corrupt warlord in Africa who was refusing to let the transplant organs go to a local hospital." **_Lindsey said. "_**Wonder how many more times you're gonna get to say that!"**_

"_Hopefully this is the last time now... If I remember correctly that job went about as well as this one has..." _They made their way back to where Tris was sitting. She brushed her bangs from in front of her glasses and scowled at the computer.

"As is to be expected we've got a bit of damage to our equipment, but the canisters holding the kidneys are still defenseless. That said with our defeat of her guards Belladonna is likely to be far more aggressive and will potentially attack. Just so we're all aware of it this time of course..." She said as they settled down around her. "The good news is that the antidote is ready. It just finished processing a few minutes ago. We're set if she attacks with her new virus or her new poison. Now let's gear up and get going. She won't wait for us to make the first move."

* * *

Alright guys I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker! Thanks for understanding.


	54. Chapter 54 Operation Antidote

Told you I'd get this chapter out sooner than the last! The last part of this level, the boss fight. I had fun with this one. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Sly had to admit, there were plenty of bonuses to be had with a larger group. Josie stood beside him on the roof of the safe house, her eyes darting over the small yard housing the kidney cases.

"The guards are gone but... does the sand in the alleyways there look strange to you?" She asked, passing her binocucom over to him with a frown. He shrugged as he examined the entrances.

"Probably something under it." He said. "Five bucks says it's electric fencing."

"Alright, fifteen says it's hidden weapons."

"You can't raise the bet! That's not how this works!"

"I can do whatever I'd like Cooper... Everyone in position?"

"_Ready as ever."_ Tris said. "_Bentley and I are standing by to hook up the reserve power cells to the kidneys."_

"_**The Murray and his sidekick The Lindsinator are ready to rain destruction down on any who dare to try and interfere."**_ Murray said, voice echoing painfully in their ears.

"Oh dear lord don't encourage her!" Josie moaned. "We'll never hear the end of it!"

Lindsey scoffed. "_**You're just jealous."**_

"No I'm horrified."

"_Nat and I are in position near the laboratory. Say the word and it goes up in flames."_ Nate interrupted.

"**Same with Aline and I at the storehouse."** Hell said. "**On your mark."**

"Alright gang. Let's do this." Sly said, swinging his cane over his shoulder. He leapt from the roof and landed on the ground with Josie right behind him. She slid up to the cases and ran a hand over the glass to clear away some of the dust.

"I knew it!" Belladonna yelled as she appeared on a nearby rooftop.

"And I'm not even surprised at this point." The ferret sighed. An electric hum filled the air as fences burst from the ground, blocking Josie, Sly and Belladonna in the small square space.

"You owe me fifteen bucks because you upped the bet..." Sly said, holding out his hand with a smirk.

"Ugh... Fine. You win this time..." Josie passed the money to Sly and lazily flicked on her shock pistol. "Alright Belladonna, your operation is finished. You have no more guards, your virus isn't finished and you might as well just hand these kidneys over."

"Not a chance. I still have what I need to finish my concoctions. You haven't won anything!"

"Did you hear that guys? I think that's your cue." Josephina smirked as the lab and storehouse both burst into flames, the sound of the explosions echoing over the area. "Give up Belladonna. This won't end well for you."

The platypus woman stared at the dark smoke rising over the buildings in horror. "My work! No!" She spun to face Josie with blazing eyes and a snarl on her beak. "You've ruined me! You want the kidneys so badly? You'll have to pry them from my dead hands!" Josie and Sly barely had time to get out of the way as Belladonna threw a vial of poison at them. It shattered on impact and the ground turned black almost instantly. Sly ducked as another flew past his head and growled slightly.

Dodging away from the vials wasn't the hard part, it was getting close. Despite her awkward body shape Belladonna was quite quick on her feet and she wasn't giving the pair the chance to get anywhere near her. She threw bottles and lashed out with her tail whenever either got too close, batting them away with surprising ease.

"We need a new tactic!" Sly snapped as he was smacked away by the flat tail for the fourth time. He could already feel the bruises that would form along his arm.

"Agreed. How about this, I'll stun her, you get in close and get a few good shots in then get out before she can come round."

"I'll take it!"

"Good cause it's all I got right now." Josie dodged away from another poison vial and rolled to her feet to aim her shock pistol. Sly was moving towards Belladonna the second the electricity hit her. He got in several blows with his cane before she shook her head and came out of her dizzy state. They kept moving, Belladonna keeping them on their toes as she tossed more poison bottles at them from the sack on her back. She screeched in frustration as she regained consciousness for the third time.

"You want to play dirty? Well then, let's play dirty! One drink and I'll have the strength of ten!" She pulled a small vial from the loops on her belt and cackled manically. Belladonna downed the vial, her laugh deepening, muscles bulging grotesquely, and with hardly any effort she picked up a section of fence and threw it. Sparks flew as it slammed into another section fence with a scream of twisting metal.

Josie aimed her shock pistol but the electricity didn't seem to have any effect on the enraged platypus "Fantastic..."

"I don't think my cane is going to be much use here if your shock pistol isn't doing anything..."

"Contemplate your mortality insects! This is the last time you interfere with the Klaww Gang's business!" Belladonna shouted as she picked up the kidneys and put them on her back. She stalked towards them and swung a fist, crumpling the side of one of the buildings.

"Sly, run!" Josephina grabbed Sly's arm and dragged him through the open space in the fencing. She slid to a stop and pressed against the side of the mess hall with wide eyes. "Someone give me a plan here!"

"_I'm calculating hold on!" _Tris said in a tight voice. "_Just give me a second!"_

"No time, she's bound to find us!"

"Murray, we need some help here pal." Sly said, wincing as something struck the opposite side of the mess hall.

"_**The Murray and his sidekick The Lindsinator are on their way Sly!"**_

"Tris-"

"_Okay, okay I've got something. From her notes the concoction she drank decays mental faculties at a rate of-"_

"Tris, condensed English version please!"

"_Right... If you could find a way to exploit that decay you might be able to get her to not only destroy the rest of this compound but knock herself unconscious if you lead her to the main power generator."_

"Get her to the main power generator. Got it." Josie said. "And how do we lead her without her crushing us?"

Sly tapped Josie's arm and pointed to the small form standing on an outcropping of rock. "He might be able to help. He has control over the weak minded."

"_Belladonna certainly is going to count as weak minded here in a minute." _The Guru jogged up to them with a look of pure panic on his face.

"_Sadea hadraja?"_ He asked.

"We need some help. Think you can help us?" A crate flew through the air, followed by an enraged scream.

"Come out cowards!" Belladonna yelled.

"_Ajdara natmara, heramase?"_

"Yeah we need you to get into her head... Think you can do that? The Guru nodded.

"_Meara narrea."_

"We can get you close, no problem. Hop on." Sly said letting the Guru climb up on his back.

"Murray, Lindsey and I will keep her distracted you get him in close enough." Josie said, pressing the red button on her shock pistol to switch to explosive ammo.

Sly nodded as she raced into the open and fired several rounds in the general direction of the platypus. Belladonna howled and ran at her on all fours like an animal, her eyes focused and predatory as she bounded after the ferret. Her focus was broken as Murray, having commandeered a turret pelted the ground in front of her with a hail of bullets. She slid to a stop and spun to go after him only to have a rock strike her from behind. The trio kept her busy, rarely sitting still long enough for her to move more than a few steps in any direction as Sly and the Guru snuck up on her.

The Guru leapt off Sly's back and leapt off the roof they'd scaled to onto Belladonna's back. She screamed, thrashed for a moment and then bounded towards her cabin and the large power generators. The gang followed her and watched as the Guru leapt off just in time to send her running head first into the generators. She collapsed in a heap, unconscious as the generators shuddered and fell silent. Panting and ragged the group grinned.

"That was... something..." Josie said. Murray and Lindsey swiped the kidneys from Belladonna's back and nodded. "Next time there's an obvious trap... can we avoid it for once?"

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Sly laughed. "Thanks Guru. We owe you one." The koala nodded.

"_Rea matarea mon tatla." _He said.

"You're welcome. And I'm serious. We owe you..." The group said their goodbyes to the Guru who promised to keep an eye on Belladonna until the cops showed up and they piled into the van exhausted and ready to get on the road.

* * *

"I can't believe I fixed that stupid air conditioner just in time to leave." Lindsey said, pouting as she glared at the floor of the van.

"Aw, cheer up Lindsey. The next Klaww Gang member is Jean Bison. He's the only one left besides Arpeggio and we haven't seen monocle or talon of him since we stole the brain from him." Bentley said looking up from his laptop. "Tris and I have managed to find his base of operations in Canada."

"So? How is that supposed to cheer me up?"

"Bison's has trains Linds." Tris said. Lindsey immediately perked up and grinned.

"Am I going to get to work on trains?" She asked with pure excitement.

"It's a possibility." Tris smiled.

"I've always wanted to work on a train... they have such interesting parts..." Josie chuckled and leaned back in her seat with a small content sigh. She was starting to feel normal again, and this group of people felt like her family. It was nice to be able to look around and see her team and the Gang getting along like they'd always been together. Nat and Nate were curled up with Hell, fast asleep and pleasantly dreaming away. Aline was chatting with Sly and Murray as she leaned over the front seat. Bentley and Tris were back to work, going over their information on Bison and Lindsey was examining the various Clockwerk parts. Josie smiled again and settled in for the ride ahead of them, for the first time in months feeling at peace.

* * *

Josephina woke up as they came to a stop in a small hotel parking lot for the night. Her tired body was not happy about the strain it had been put under with the fight but she'd faced worse. She frowned at the blanket covering her, as she hadn't gotten it for herself, and everyone but Murray had been asleep when she'd finally fallen victim to her exhaustion. Murray getting out of the van was enough to jolt the rest of the gang awake and they grudgingly gathered their things.

Shuffling into the lobby to get their rooms they must have looked dreadful, but they were all too tired to really care about appearances. Even Aline wasn't fussing over her hair. Josie dropped on to her bed. Morning brought pancakes and orange juice and bacon and by ten they were all on a plane headed to Canada.

"I've managed to get us a small fishing cabin just on the edge of the town. Luckily it's a tourist trap. Or it was until Bison took over..." Tris said as she passed her laptop over to Bentley for him to examine.

"The weather doesn't look pleasant..." He said with a hum.

"Well it is getting close to winter. We'll need to purchase some proper snow gear when we land in order to assure we don't all freeze to death." Bentley nodded as he looked over the map.

"There's a lot of train tracks in the area... we'll have to figure out which ones Bison's trains run on if we want to shut down his operation."

"My thoughts exactly..."

"Sly and Josie will be able to get us a ground view of the area that we just can't get with these overheads. We can figure out the rest then."

* * *

Alright guys I'll see you soon with the next chapter!


	55. Chapter 55 Recon and Snowball Fights

Hey there guys! Here's the next chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it. I have to say that after the Contessa level the Bison levels were by far my favorites out of Sly 2. I have the second story's out line started, but I will be taking a break with uploads while I get the first few chapters written up. That way I can be sure the story is started on the path I want it on. Now that that's out of the way, on with the chapter!

* * *

The cabin was depressing. In sharp contrast to the safe house in Australia it was cold, damp and reeked of fish. Aline stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and a look of pure disgust on her muzzle.

"Why must we always sleep in such horrid places?" She asked with a glare inside. "Caves, muddy camps in the rainforest, that sand trap we just left... Now this rancid, run down, ice crusted-"

"Aline, we don't really have much of a choice in this matter. We have to take what we can get." Tris grumbled as she carried a box of electronics into the cabin. She glared over at the stubborn fox. "Just get inside." Aline shivered violently and stuck her nose up haughtily but stepped inside. Her grimace only grew worse as she tried to find a spot to sit that wasn't damp from the leaky roof.

Bentley shivered violently as he settled down in his chair by the table. "Sly, Josie we need to do some recon... The markers are set up." Josie and Sly nodded, setting down their various bags. Josephina pulled the warm hood over her ears and sighed as she stepped out into the snow and the cold again.

The pair shared a competitive grin and set off at a sprint to the marker. Sly slid to a stop as he made it to the marker and grinned at her. "I win!" He cheered.

"Only because you have longer legs!"

"_If you two are done being overly competitive I'd like to tell you about what you need to do now..." _Bentley grumbled.

Josie rolled her eyes and huffed. "Go on then. We're listening... can't have any fun around here." Sly bit back a laugh.

"_Thank you. Now, this town, while well mapped due to its previous tourism, has at least a dozen trains that run through it at any given time during the day. That cabin above you may seem rustic but it's the control center for Bison's train empire. Get in there and raid his files and you should be able to find where he's keeping his Clockwerk parts."_

"That's all well and good but how are we supposed to get up a sheer rock face? I'm a good climber and all but..."

"_The area is still riddled with wall hooks due to its popularity with rock climbers before Bison moved in. Sly's cane should prove enough leverage for him and I modified your grapple feature in your shock pistol to give you the same mobility. You'll need it out here..."_

"Last question... why are you sending in both of us?"

"_Because you'll likely find the information we need rather quickly and I can then send you to what is likely the individual locations without the hassle of shoving one of you out the door because you warmed up."_

"You have no faith in me." Sly said in mock offence. "I would gladly brave the snow for you!"

"_Sly..."_

"Yes pal?"

"_Just get inside Bison's cabin."_

Josie chuckled as she took aim and grappled up to the top of the ledge. "You heard the man. Let's go!" Sly shook his head and chuckled as he followed her up to the ledge. They quietly slipped inside and froze in the doorway. Jean Bison was at least twice as tall as Sly and he was hunched over. Josie didn't want to see him at his full height. She put a finger to her lips and pointed to the where the train schedules were hanging above the rafters.

"_**Hello! Arpeggio here."**_ Josephina nearly jumped out of her skin as the bird's voice crackled through the speakers of an old radio.

"Salutations Mr. Arpeggio. Ya'll got time to shoot the breeze?"

"_**Of course old chum for you always! Though must we communicate over that dreadful speaker phone?"**_

"Yeah well I can think better while my legs move. Pumps blood to yer brain..."

"_**Yes... one must always keep blood in one's... brain..."**_ Sly slid up the mantle of the fireplace as Bison's back was turned and barely managed to get up on the rafters and tuck his tail away from sight before the hulking bison turned around again. "_**But pray do tell, is there some pressing matter you'd like to discuss?"**_

"First off, are ya still a comin' on schedule to pick up that northern light's battery?"

"_**Yes we're well underway. My blimp should arrive at the end of the week."**_

"Bullseye! And second, when are you going to give me a looksee at that Clockwerk brain o' yours?" Sly and Josephina shared a look over the gap in the rafters. The raccoon shrugged and shook his head in confusion.

"_**Bison you know that scamp Cooper managed to whisk my meager portion of the Clockwerk parts away from me at my base in Istanbul! And the Contessa was under such duress and attention when she captured the little ruffian and his gang that she had no time to return the parts to me. What would make you think I still had it?"**_

"My boys got word from a confidential informant that told me you never lost the brain in the first place. Said that you swapped it out for a fake." Josephina watched Sly's fist tightened around his cane as a snarl came to his lips.

"_**Whatever do you mean? I told you, Cooper stole it away! Who are you going to believe? The man who got you the parts in the first place, or some anonymous informant? Think about it Bison. Honestly, the very idea is absurd."**_

"Easy there partner ye'r all up in a lather! It's just I found some real use for the Clockwerk parts I got! Why I put three of them in the engines of my best trains! Why with them robotic doohickies feedin' the fire those trains'll run all day and all night! I call 'em my Iron Horses." Sly rolled his eyes but there was a hint of excitement under the exasperation. "Course I gotta keep the plans hidden. Stuffed 'em in my three trophy bass."

"_**Sounds like you're making capital use of the robotic loot, and I'm terribly sorry I cannot offer you more to spread your operations along... However I do have a few other pieces I've been working on that might do just as well. I'll bring them along when I arrive to pick up the northern light's battery."**_

"That'll do fine. By the way are you ready to giddy on up to Paris for the final hoedown?"

"_**Yes! The blimp's hypnotism wavelengths conform to the specs drawn up by the Contessa and Dimitri, before his unfashionable capture, did a bang up job distributing spice through his night club. Such a shame they won't be able to see the final result of their work in person..."**_

"Sounds like all ye're missing is some Northern Light's Electricity!"

"_**You are correct sir! Yours is the final piece of the puzzle! The missing link. Once the batter is on board nothing will stand in the Klaww Gang's way! Paris will be ours!" **_Josie frowned, mind racing as she tried to figure out what that could mean.

"Yeah, yeah, well I guess I'll be seeing you at the end of the week!"

"_**Right! Farewell Bison! Stiff upper lip, tata!" **_The line clicked and Bison stopped in the center of the room. Shoulders heaving as he rubbed his head.

"Stupid poncy Brit... He's outright lyin' to me... I know he's still got the Clockwerk brain! I outa show him how we deal with liars here in the frozen north!" Sly and Josie flinched as he crushed a barrel with his walking stick. He snorted and stomped out into the cold leaving the pair alone.

"_Bison is keeping the plans for his train modifications in the fish on the mantle. Grab them and get out of there before he comes back!"_ Bentley said, an urgency in his voice.

The pair moved in opposite directions. Sly to the fish and Josie to the door to keep watch for Bison. "Got it, let's go... I really don't want to end up like that barrel over there!" Sly said. The jogged from the cabin, painfully aware of the footprints they were leaving behind and came to a stop on a small hill a good distance away. Josie pointed to one of the other cabins in the area.

"Given his decorating back there... I'm gonna say it's safe to bet they're in the other cabins in the fish above the mantle. You take one I'll take the other, we'll meet at the base of that cliff with the satellite on it." Sly nodded and they split up.

The cabin Josie had taken was filled with moose guards. She grinned at the challenge and slowly made her way around the edge of the room to get to the side of the fireplace. Getting the blueprints was easy, getting out was a bit tricky, but most of the guards were sleeping. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at their laziness.

"_I got the blueprints. Headed to the rendezvous."_ Sly frowned as Josie's voice broke his concentration. He knelt before a large safe, surrounded by at least half a dozen unconscious guards and smirked. The ducks hadn't been any trouble, but the combination to the safe was giving him some trouble.

"Got it. I'll be there soon. Found a safe." He returned to the dial and pressed and ear to the door, feeling carefully and listening to the internal mechanisms. When it finally clicked open he couldn't help but grin and feel a rush of pride. He swung it open and grabbed the money and antique music box from inside before snagging the fish off the wall and grabbing the blueprints from it. Josie was leaning against the side of the cliff, playing a game of tic tac toe with herself in the snow. She looked up as he drew closer and frowned.

"Took you long enough." She grumbled as she stood and brushed the snow off her pants.

Sly raised his hands. "Sorry but I did find this music box. If you're interested of course." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows as he held out the gorgeous old box. For a moment Josie held back but she couldn't help herself and ended up snatching it from his hands greedily.

"I already tried to get up the cliff but I can't use the wall hooks or swing on branches like you can... So it's up to you to do the techy stuff Bentley and Tris need. I'll take the rest back to the safe house."

Sly groaned slightly. His fingers were already starting to go numb from the cold. "Alright but you'd better save me a hot chocolate." She grinned.

"Deal." She took the loot he'd acquired and the final blueprint and ran back to the safe house just as it started to snow. She shook the flakes from her hair and tossed her boots next to the others. Tris held up a thick wool blanket, not even looking up from the paper she was writing on, and Josie grabbed it on her way to the fireplace. They'd managed to get a decent fire going despite the damp but it was still freezing. Bentley was still in his thick down filled jacket with the hood pulled up and a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Coco." Aline said, handing Josie a mug as she sat on the bearskin rug and wrapped herself in the blanket.

"Thanks."

"I have one for Sly when he gets back as well."

"You'd better make a couple for the twins, Lindsey and Murray they took off to have a snowball fight while you were in the kitchen." Tris said. Aline groaned and shook her head.

"Yes... because that's why I'm here and not in Paris... to make you all hot chocolate and fetch blankets. What am I Cinderella?"

"You complain too much to be Cinderella." The red fox grumbled as she went back to the kitchen and Josie curled up as close as she dared to the fire.

* * *

Nate dove to the side to avoid one of Lindsey's snowballs, scooping up snow as he rolled to his feet and spinning to return fire. Behind him Nat was hard at work making a snow fort for them. She grabbed her brother by the hood of his coat and yanked him back behind the wall just as Murray joined the fight from his and Lindsey's fort.

"We have to take out Lindsey first. She's more accurate." She said. Her tail flicked behind her and she smirked. Where they'd grown up winter meant snow. Lots of snow and there was no shortage of forts and fights. Practically every yard had a fort in it, and just walking down the street was like being in an all-out war zone. Even the adults got in on the war. Nat and Nate's family had won the annual Snow War almost every year since the pair had been old enough to form and throw snowballs.

Nate nodded as he started to form ammunition for them. "Agreed. But Murray's got his strength. We have to keep an eye on him."

"True. But we can't divide our attacks. That's just what they want."

"Of course. Lindsey first. Murray after, but a few shots here and there to keep him on his toes." Nat nodded and grabbed one of the snowballs from the pile.

"No surrender." She said with a wild glint in her pink eyes and a grin.

"No turning back!"

Lindsey stood crouched between the two forts, straining to hear their hushed whispers through the snow. "I can't hear them but if it were me I'd be discussing a plan of action. What do you think Murray? Nate first, Nat second?"

"Sure." The hippo shrugged as he formed a small pile of snowballs.

"It's settled then. Focus on Nate when he pops up."

"Okay Linds. Here." He tossed her a snowball. "Shouldn't you be behind the wall?" He asked.

"That's what they're expecting!"

"Lindsey's still in the no man's land." Nat said as she watched the tabby through a small hole in the wall. "I think she's trying to throw us off our game."

"Bet she's expecting us to come up over the top of the wall too." Nate said with a smirk. "Armature hour."

"Ready?"

"Totally." The pair went in opposite directions. Nate leaned around the left and Nat went over the top, and Lindsey narrowly avoided being struck in the face. She scrambled behind the wall with wide eyes.

"They're too smart for their own good." She said with a frown. Murray snickered and she glared at him. "Oh I'd like to see you do better." He grabbed a snowball and returned fire on the pair, very nearly hitting Nate's shoulder.

From his perch on a nearby hill Sly watched the group as they exchanged fire with surprising speed and skill. He flicked his tail and smirked as he started to form his own ammunition.

"_Sly... What are you doing?"_ Bentley asked. Sly could hear the disapproving look.

"Getting in on the action what's it look like? My cane still has the slingshot upgrade you made for that heist in Spain last year right?"

Bentley sighed. "_Yes. Twist the hook twice counter clockwise and press the button on the bottom."_

"Sweet." Sly chuckled as his cane reformed into a slingshot and loaded his first snowball into it. He nailed Murray in the back of the head on his first shot, causing the hippo to look around in utter confusion and Lindsey to dive behind a snowbank. The twins took advantage of the sudden cease fire by moving in, only to have Sly's next volley of snowballs send them scampering back to their fort.

"Where are they coming from?" Nat yelped

"The duck guards like to hit snowballs with their shovels... maybe one is firing at us?" Nate asked.

"If it were guards we'd be swarmed right now... Are Sly and Josie still out here? Could it be them?"

"I don't know... Whoever's firing is pretty impartial. They hit Murray and fired on us..."

Sly chuckled as Lindsey stood to throw another snowball and slid down the bank of the hill.

"You know you all should be more observant." He called as he walked up into the no man's land between the two forts.

"It was Sly! Get him!" Nate yelled.

* * *

They returned to the safe house laughing and freezing. Sly was covered in snow from the vicious pelting he'd gotten for his sniper attack and the twins had come out victorious in the battle with Murray and Lindsey. Josie chuckled as Sly shook the snow off and dropped down beside her in front of the fire.

"Here..." She said, holding out an arm and allowing him to curl up with her under the blanket. He gladly accepted the warm embrace and the coco Aline brought him.

"Thanks." He said with a grin.

"Sure." The fox said, clearly still frustrated that she was on kitchen duty. "I hope everyone likes soup because that's what we're having for dinner."

"Sounds great Aline. Thanks." She nodded and spun on her heel back to the kitchen.

"Such a drama queen." Josie whispered. She bit back her snickers and Sly chuckled as he sipped at the drink. He leaned against her shoulder and she watched the fire dance as the music box played its soft rendition of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata._

Sly's breathing slowed and evened out and she glanced at him to find him asleep. She smiled and sighed in contentment, slowly drifting off as well.

* * *

I love writing the little bits where the Gang just hangs out... it's relaxing.


	56. Chapter 56 Cops and Robbers

I live! I am so, so, so sorry for taking so long guys. This would have been out ages ago but my internet went sideways. Anyway have a nice long chapter as my apology. Happy reading! Oh and be sure to tell me what you think!

* * *

Josephina woke up several hours later still curled up by the fire. She hummed softly and nuzzled closer to the body beside her. Sly moaned slightly and smiled, his arm tightening around her waist.

"Sly." Bentley tapped the raccoon's shoulder with his foot and frowned. "Sly, I have a job for you, get up." Josie gave him a bleary look and Sly groaned, curling up beside her.

"Go'way Bentley. 'm Sleeping..." He said, voice muffled by the rug and blanket.

"I'll go Bent, what do you need?" Josie said as she wiggled free.

"Para-glider mission. The hatches that will allow us access to the Iron Horses automatically lock while the trains are in motion... and given the fact that they're designed to run night and day that's pretty much all the time." Bentley gestured with his head towards his and Tris' workstation.

She stepped over a Sly and leaned against the table as Tris slid a backpack towards her. "Vacuum pack." Tris explained. "Bentley's explosives aren't strong enough to shut down the electronics that keep the hatches locked, but you've seen the balloons in the sky right?" Josie nodded.

"Of course. Big, red, have a maple leaf on them..."

"That is correct. They're filled with Denatured Spice Gas. It's highly unstable at lower altitudes so... land on the caboose or-"

"Let me guess I get blown to sticky little bits."

"Chemistry can be a harsh mistress." Bentley said. Josie shook her head and sighed.

"Alright. How am I-" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Lindsey grabbed her from behind and carried her out the door. "You found a plane didn't you?"

"I did!" The tabby said with a grin as she carried her to the massive ice plane. "Look at it! Look at how beautiful she is!"

"It's great Linds... can you put me down now?" Lindsey dropped her and scrambled into the cockpit, still grinning like a mad woman. Josie sighed and brushed snow off her pants before climbing into the plane with far less enthusiasm.

She leaned out the side of the plane as they hit the right altitude and gave Lindsey a thumbs up before she dropped. She hadn't done a para-glider mission in a while and had forgotten the rush it provided. Popping the balloons kept her at altitude, sending her flying up every time. The backpack beeped at her to notify her it was full and she glanced at the trains below her.

"Okay... hit the caboose or be blown to bits. No pressure..." She muttered. Landing was more difficult than she'd expected, due to the speed the train was moving at, but she managed to land, strip off the vacuum pack and leap out of the way before it exploded.

_"__Yes! One lock deactivated. Head back to the plane for the second drop." _Tris said in her ear as she shakily jogged back to where the ice plane was waiting. Josie shuddered, she didn't think she'd ever had such a nerve wracking mission before.

The second and third trains were just as intimidating. For several long minutes she lay in the snow beside the tracks, eyes wide as she stared at the sky and the balloons still floating there. The rush slowly wore off as she walked back to the hideout, and she rubbed her head as she made it back to town.

She knew something was off almost immediately. The town was quiet, no guards were on patrol, and then she spotted Bentley running towards her as fast as his little legs could carry him. He looked down right terrified. Sly was just behind him with a grim expression on his face and as they came to a stop beside her she could see the tension in his shoulders.

* * *

Murray wasn't usually the type to go to a bar. In fact he really wasn't a fan of alcohol and in general wasn't much of a drinker. But he was hungry and the only place open at this hour was the local bar. He sat down on one of the stools and smiled politely at the bartender.

Carmelita wasn't much of a drinker either, she preferred a good wine and some classical music any day, but her recent failures called for something stronger than wine. She brushed snow from her jacket and hair as she sat down at the bar. On top of it all she had to deal with a rather cranky Liam who was by far more annoying than any of her other troubles. Nearly everything he did reminded her in someway of Sly. He flirted at inappropriate moments, used sarcasm as a defense and worst of all she was starting to fall for him just like she'd started to fall for Sly. Until that ringtailed nuisance had handcuffed her to a rail inside an active volcano that is.

Neither one noticed the other as they sat there, Carmelita lost in her thoughts, Murray lost in the menu, but it didn't last long. Liam walked into the bar and groaned as he spotted his _partner in crime_ seated at the bar. He'd hoped she'd just gone on patrol so he could think for a while but there she was.

It didn't take hardly a minute for chaos to break out in the bar. Liam groaned, Carmelita and Murray looked over at him and Liam recognized Murray. The wolfdog snarled, drew his gun and Carmelita turned to find Murray only a few seats down from her. Murray gasped, scrambled from his stool and raced towards the back door, only to get a shock blast to the back.

"How did you not recognize him?" Liam snapped as they walked over to the stunned hippo.

"I wasn't looking for him!" Carmelita shoved her shock pistol back into its holster and sighed. "Look, there's no time to bicker, Murray's tough, one round won't keep him down forever. we need to get him out of here and into a cell of some kind." Liam nodded.

He turned towards the bartender but found the hare had bolted, along with the rest of the patrons. "I'll see if this place has a basement we could use... It's better than trying to haul him back to the cabin."

"I'll make sure he doesn't move."

* * *

"They got Murray!" Bentley moaned, shivering in the cold and looking absolutely miserable.

"Why are you two out here?" Josie asked. "And where is everyone else?"

"Liam burst into the hideout and took down Tris before she could activate the security. Bentley and I barely got out a second floor window before he called in backup from his mercenary crew..." Sly's eyes were dark, and his grip on his cane was painful.

"Relax, Carmelita and Liam may be out to get us but they're not cruel like the Contessa was. We need a plan and a place to lay low for a while until we can get Murray and the rest of the gang out of their respective holdings." Josie pulled Sly and Bentley against the side of a convenience store as a black truck rolled past, a searchlight roaming the ground in front and to the sides of it. "Bentley, Liam always has one of his boys working on tech and tracking his people. If you can find and take out that merc we'll have a better idea of what we're up against. Sly, we need to find Murray and Lindsey."

Bentley looked hopeful. "She was still out in the wilderness when the hideout was attacked!" He said.

"Exactly. I'll go find her, Sly go find Murray. We'll regroup near that cliff again." She gestured to the tall cliff a short distance from the town and the pair nodded.

"Be careful you two... I don't want to be alone again!" Bentley was clearly shaken. Josie put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"I know Liam Bentley, and you two know Carmelita. Together we can win this. Let's go." She ran back towards the ice plane. It had been abandoned rather quickly, a scuffle in the snow was evident and the rather disheveled looking pack of mercs were a clear indication that Lindsey had been the victor. The cat's footprints went off into the forest, and Josie followed cautiously.

Lindsey was not about to let Liam's mercs capture her. She'd knocked four flat and bolted into the trees. For a while she stayed close enough to hear what they reported to Liam and grimaced when they called in extra forces. Scrambling into the trees she discarded her exoskeleton for the agility she needed.

A few mercs were stupid enough to enter the forest and quickly found themselves at her mercy. She dropped from the trees on them and then vanished like a ghost back into the trees. She couldn't help but feel a bit like Batman. Josie paused, ears straining to hear anything. The sound of a body moving through the pine branches to her left, a twig snapping behind her, the clear sound of a radio's crackling with voices. She dove to the side as Lindsey dropped from the trees almost on top of her and glared at the tabby.

"Knew I'd find you doing something stupid like this. Let's go, we need your help." She said in a whisper. Lindsey's tail flicked and she nodded.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Bentley was shaking. Violently. In fact he was shaking so badly that he was having trouble loading his dart bow. He took a deep breath and forced himself to remember that he'd pulled a prison break once before. Granted he'd had help but he was pretty sure he could do it again. The cold didn't help much either. He felt sluggish out here in the snow.

"Get a hold of yourself Bentley." He snapped. "You can do this. Follow Liam back to his technician and get access to his network... Follow Liam, access his network..." He repeated the objective several times over as the German shepherd-wolf hybrid walked past his hiding place.

Liam's ear twitched and he turned to look around. He glared at the crates and snarled. Bentley scurried as far back as he dared as Levi stalked over to his previous hiding place and tore it apart. He grumbled as he found nothing and returned to his patrol. Bentley followed him at a distance, carefully tucked against buildings and snow banks.

The wolfdog walked to one of the many cabins and entered. Sliding to one of the windows Bentley mentally cheered as he recognized the tech inside. Liam left minutes later and returned to town in silence. Bentley snuck inside and carefully fired a sleep dart into the merc running the equipment. He pushed the sleeping guard to the side and took a seat at the computer.

"Alright. I've got control of the network..." He said, frowning as his voice cracked slightly.

_"__What are we looking at here Bent?"_ Josie asked.

"Well... There are plenty of mercenaries out there... And I don't see any information about where they might be keeping Murray."

_"__Relax Bentley we'll find him. Give me a rough estimate."_

"Uhm... Fifty? Sixty? Maybe more? There's a couple cars out there too..."

Josephina cursed softly. _"Alright... Stay there and wait for Sly to find Murray we'll need you to coordinate us once we have the big guy free."_

"No problem..."

* * *

Sly watched Carmelita from a distance, tucked behind a tree with a determined look on his face. The fox was just outside of town on her patrol, but she was starting to turn back. She stopped, ear twitching as she spun in a full circle in search of the sound she'd heard.

"Ugh... just more falling snow..." She grumbled in absolute disgust, crinkling her nose and glaring the dent in the snow. She returned to her patrol and quietly nodded to the mercenaries Liam had called in. A bear and a warthog saluted as she walked into the bar with a sigh. Sly quietly watched the bar until she came out minutes later with a bundle of keys and made her way around the side of the building to the cellar.

Making sure there was no one around Sly jogged over to the cellar doors and slid inside as quietly as possible, ducking behind some crates as he watched Carmelita walk to a decent sized cage near the back of the room. "How are you holding up in there Murray?" She asked softly, leaning against the bars with a sigh.

"I've been better... but those jelly beans you brought me a little while ago helped... So thanks."

"Sure thing. Look sorry about all this. I know it's not all that comfortable in there. But just as soon as I find the last few members of your team we'll all get out of here."

"Yeah..." Carmelita sighed again and turned to walk back out into the cold.

"Just let me know if you need anything, alright Murray?"

"Sure. Can do." Sly held his breath and slid as far back as he could as Carmelita passed by. He waited a moment before he jogged over to the cell. "Sly?"

"Hey pal. I'm here to bust you out." Sly said with a small grin as he knelt in front of the lock and looked it over.

"Fat chance. This thing is triple pad locked and Carmelita and Liam are carrying the only keys... Good luck figuring out which..."

"Come on pal, you know how much I love messing with Carmelita..."

"Yeah... it's weird..."

"Big deal, just hang out until I can get those keys. No problem right?" Sly grinned and Murray shook his head.

"Whatever you say Sly..." Sly nodded and slipped back out of the cellar. Only once the doors shut behind him did his confident grin fade. He sighed and leaned against the side of the bar. Carmelita's footprints were obscured by the trucks and the other guards, and the sun was starting to rise. Making his way up the hill to the rendezvous point where Josephina and Lindsey were waiting he tried to keep himself from feeling the weight of the situation.

"We need to get the keys from Liam and Carmelita..." He said as he joined them. "They're keeping Murray in the cellar under the bar." Josephina nodded.

"Then we'll get the keys and meet up there. You take Carmelita I'll handle Liam." Sly nodded and rubbed his head.

"Did you happen to see where she went?"

_"__Carmelita is by the bear cave Sly, and Liam is just making it back to town." _Bentley said. _"Be careful you two."_

Josephina nodded to Sly and the pair took off leaving Lindsey frowning. "What about me?" She asked.

_"__Why don't you get a better view of the hideout and see what you can find?"_

"Does that include getting inside?"

_"__Only if you can do so without getting caught. The place was crawling with mercenaries when Sly and I escaped."_

Lindsey grinned. "Oooh! A challenge! Love those!" Bentley's sigh went unnoticed.

* * *

Sly walked quietly behind Carmelita, cane poised to make the pull as she walked quietly along the bank of the river. He carefully made the pull but Carmelita wasn't stupid like the guards, she was quick to notice things were missing. In fact she spun as if she'd known he was there the whole time and was waiting for him to make his move. She caught his cane with her foot and pinned it to the ground, shock pistol trained on him with a smirk on her ruby lips.

"Caught you red handed Cooper." She said. Sly stared at the gun just inches from his nose, blinking slowly as he for once struggled to come up with any kind of response. But his mouth was dry and his heart was hammering against his ribs painfully.

He stood, frozen, unable to speak or move. Carmelita frowned and the gun wavered ever so slightly. "Cooper?" She asked softly. "Normally you have a quip..."

"Normally you don't have my friends under arrest." He said. She seemed to wince and he glared at her. He knew it was irrational. His anger. She was a cop, it was her job to arrest him and the gang. He could handle her chasing and even arresting him, but his friends were a different story, that was a line she'd either never managed to or didn't want to cross until now and he didn't like it at all. The feelings, built up over years, seemed shallow now. Rose tinted glasses worn by a teenager, the thrill of the chase confused with the rush of love. Standing there with Carmelita in a snow, by the river, with the sun just peaking up over the mountains, he came to a rather abrupt realization. There was no fun in teasing Carmelita any more. There was, and never had been, any hope for a relationship with her, so what was the point?

His sudden move threw her off guard. He used his cane as leverage, shoving forward and sending her stumbling into the river, the keys still on the hook from when he'd pulled them free of her pocket. "Sorry Carm, but I have somewhere I need to be." She watched him walk away in shock. He left her standing, waist deep in the freezing water without a glance back.

* * *

Lindsey slid through the window of the safe house with a small grin. Her tail lashing behind her she quietly made her way down the stairs, prowling very much like an animal. The rest of the gang was situated in a circle by the fireplace. Nate and Nat seemed to be having flashbacks to the Contessa's prison, Hel had murder in her eyes and Tris was clearly trying to calculate an escape route. The otter's eyes flicked to the stairs and widened slightly. Lindsey was behind the guards and the ones closer to her seemed distracted by the gadgets laid out on the table or trying to disable the security so they could get to Aline who'd managed to get to the van and lock down the garage before they could catch her.

"I wouldn't touch that it I were-" Nate started to say, voice cracking as he watched a pigeon fiddle with one of the prototype paint bombs he'd been designing. The explosive detonated and popped, covering the bird in a bright pink paint. "You... They're not quite finished..." He sighed and visibly shivered despite his proximity to the fireplace.

Lindsey tried to count the number of weapons but between the twelve guards in the room there was at least a dozen guns and even more hidden knives. It was no wonder the team hadn't made a move yet. One wrong sneeze and there'd be a chain reaction of gunfire and panicked yelling for backup. Tris slowly shook her head at Lindsey who rolled her eyes and slipped further into the room. Ducking behind a stack of equipment she grinned and quietly grabbed several sleep bombs from among Bentley's equipment.

* * *

Josephina glared at Liam's back as he walked quietly through the town. She could see the keys hanging from his belt, clinking softly and shining thanks to her mask. He paused for a moment in his patrol, talking with a guard near the safe house. The guard walked off and Josie made her move. There was no point in trying to be sneaky about it with Liam, no matter what he would catch her trying to get the keys. So she shoved into him as hard as she could, grabbing and yanking the keys from his belt as he fell forward into the snow. Using the few moments it took him to recover to her advantage Josie bolted towards the hills and forest.

Liam growled at having been caught off guard and scrambled to his feet to give chase, only to have to stumble out of the way of a truck as it drove past. He swore, violently, in several languages as he took off in the direction she'd been running. Josie was quick but Liam was determined and genetically designed for pursuit. He caught her trail and followed it, managing to catch sight of her in a matter of minutes. She groaned as he appeared on the hill above her and took off again. He slid down the hill and took off after her. He tackled her and she yelped. The keys slid out over the ice of the lake and she snarled.

She shoved him off and scrambled after the keys. "Josephina stop!" Liam snarled, and the familiar sound of a shock pistol humming to life caught her ears and she froze. The keys were only a few feet away, she was so close. She turned with a glare so cold and full of anger that the cold was preferable.

"Or what Liam? You're going to shoot me in the back?" She asked softly.

"If I have to. Come on Josie, we both know you have to come in. You can't play thief forever."

"Who said I was playing anymore?" Liam growled at her.

"Damn it Josie this isn't a game! This only ends with you dead or behind bars and you know it. You broke out of jail, you joined up with Cooper and his Gang, and now you're resisting arrest. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that there's only two more members of the Klaww Gang to catch before the people who murdered my parents are behind bars where they should be." She said, her voice colder than the ice they stood on. "I'm thinking that sometimes it takes a thief to stop the really bad people from doing really bad things. You should know that Liam. You're a merc, I was a spy. We don't get to live inside the lines." The gun lowered ever so slightly as his ears flicked back against his head.

"We're the ones who make the lines…" He sighed. "You know quoting me is a cheap shot."

"Take the shot or get out of my way Liam."

"I can't do that Josie. I have to bring you in. For both my sake and Carmelita's."

"Fine." She dove forward, catching the keys as she rolled to her feet. Liam growled and several shock blasts hit the ice around her, narrowly missing. She slid to a stop, and the ice beneath her cracked. Liam froze as she did, the sound sending shivers up his spine and panic pooling in his stomach. She smirked and took a step back, sending more cracks along the ice. "If you're smart you'll stay back." She said, before she took off running over the ice. It cracked and splintered and groaned under her feet and with every step she was almost positive it was going to shatter and send her into the freezing depths but the ploy worked and Liam didn't follow. Making to the shore she continued to run, back to town where she passed the keys off to Bentley and nodded to Sly. She took off again into the hills to watch and wait for Liam while Sly went in the opposite direction to find Carmelita and keep an eye on her.

Bentley slipped down into the cellar of the bar and smiled at Murray as he unlocked the cage. "Let's go Murray, we have one more thing to do."

"You got it little buddy… thanks for busting me out… again…"

"Any time Murray, any time." Bentley nodded and smiled at him. "Now come on! Lindsey needs our help!" They jogged to the safe house, and Bentley gestured to the second story window Lindsey had used. "Alright, you throw me through the window then make your way around to the front of the building. We'll need your strength." Murray nodded and held out his arms. Bentley's small size made him perfect for throwing, and he easily sailed through the open window.

Lindsey heard Bentley land and grinned, activating one of the flash bombs she'd grabbed and tossing it into the middle of the room. Tris and the others recognized it and quickly looked away, but the guards were stupid enough to crowd around it. The room lit up with a blinding white light and the guards shouted in panic. Tris leapt to her feet, tripping a guard while Lindsey tackled a second and Nat caught a third with a right hook. The door burst open and Murray stormed in, catching one of the guards by the collar and chucking him out the door and into the icy water just on the edge of the dock. Nate shoved another to Murray and dragged one off his sister's back so she could deal a vicious blow.

Reinforcements swarmed the building as chaos reigned and in the wilderness Sly and Josie were keeping Liam and Carmelita busy as best they could. Sly was panting and exhausted. Carmelita had caught sight of him on a hill and given chase. Of course thanks to the snow it was a lot harder to lose her than it was in the city. He scrambled through the trees, climbing up one and slipping through the branches to the next closest several times. He paused and watched Carmelita stop at the tree he'd first climbed up and look around for him. She gave a shout of frustration and kicked the tree before stalking off back the way they'd come. Sly waited for several minutes before letting out a sigh and dropping down to the ground.

Liam had chased Josie to a cliff edge and she was currently on an overhang that was just out of sight from the top of the cliff where Liam was. He looked down at the sharp rocks and snow and frowned quietly starting the trek to the bottom.

_"__Safe house secure. Repeat safe house secure. Come on back you two."_ Josie sighed in relief at the sound of Tris' voice. She para-glided down and took off at a run towards the safe house, meeting up with Sly halfway back.

She missed the brief look Sly gave her over his coffee mug later that night. The raccoon watched her laugh and talk with the others and smiled as he though about the past months.

The museum job seemed like a life time ago now. Sly left the group and quietly made his way onto the roof to think. His tail wrapped around his feet and his arms on his knees he watched the stars shine above the safe house and sighed.

A warm body pressed next to his and a blanket fell over his shoulders. "You'll catch a cold out here Rings." Josie said softly.

"Josie… Have you ever…" He trailed off looking down at the snow covered roof as he searched for the words he wanted to say.

"Ever what?"

"Nevermind… it's nothing."

"Oh come on! You can't ask a question like that and leave me hanging!" She grinned at him but her smile fell when she noticed the serious look on his face. "Hey… what's wrong?"

"Have you ever realized you were in love with an idea instead of a person?" She blinked in surprise as he looked her right in the eye with a somewhat desperate look on his face.

She took a long moment to respond and he nearly told her to forget he'd said anything before she finally spoke up. "Yeah. I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah… years ago… My team had just dragged me out of Liam's Mercenary camp and taken me back to our then headquarters and I realized that what I'd loved was the freedom I'd gotten. Don't get me wrong I loved Liam too… but… I found myself missing the freedom more than I missed him."

"And did that… bother you?"

"At first." She said with a sigh. "But I eventually moved on." He nodded silently and looked down again. "I take it you came to realize that your infatuation with Carm was insane and would only end with you getting arrested?" He smirked.

"Yeah."

"So what are you gonna do?"  
"Move on… I guess."

"Have anyone in mind? A pretty raccoon in Paris maybe?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not really…"

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone." She said, taking his hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "But now it's freezing… I'm going inside, feel free to freeze your tail off if that's what you really want." Sly chuckled as she slid back inside. He waited several minutes before he followed, lost in thought.

* * *

So there you go my lovely readers. As always I'd love to know what you think so reviews are welcome! I should, and by should I mean hopefully, have the next chapter ready by next week. Again I'm so sorry for the sudden disappearance.


	57. Chapter 57 The Trains and the Bears

To make up for the absense last month I offer a second chapter for you all to enjoy. I'm excited to be drawing towards the ending of this story, and am eager to get started on the next. So please enjoy and leave a review if you feel like it.

* * *

"Team, we don't have a lot of time here. Liam and Carmelita will try again, and if they haven't already called Interpol to inform where our location is then they will soon. Not to mention the way Bison has moved out of the area and I've yet to find him. Their disruption of his operations has to have made him nervous, so we need to strike fast if we're going to get all three of his Clockwerk Parts."

"Four." Bentley looked over at Tris and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"He has a fourth part. The Talons. They aren't here but they are in his possession. More than likely they're in his main lumber camp further north…" She adjusted her glasses and slid a picture over to him. "Lindsey snapped this while she was out in the forest." The image was of Jean Bison and a handful of guards, with the talons firmly in place on the top of his walking stick. "We'll have to follow him to get them."

"Of course…" Bentley rubbed his head and sighed. "But for now we need to focus on the trains. As of right now they haven't been diverted, but that doesn't mean they won't be. We need to pull those parts as soon as possible. So, one of us will need to take the first train down as it passes through town. It's the least armored and there are very few guards. Sly once I take out the security of the second you'll make your move on it. The third is more complicated. It'll take almost all of us to get the stomach from the third train." The others nodded.

"So who's going to take down the first train?" Sly glanced over at Lindsey. Less than twelve hours since the chaos of the safe house take over and she was still filled with energy. She was practically vibrating as she gave Bentley a hopeful look.

"If you want to you can." She beamed and pumped a fist.

"Yes!"

"Now the train shouldn't be too difficult, but you need to remain on guard." He said with a warning in his tone. She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Sure thing, now can I go?"

"The train will be passing by town in five minutes. There's a small rock pile you can use to get on top of the train to get to the hatch." She hurried over to her exoskeleton and pulled it on before running to the rock pile. The train barreled past, whistle blowing loudly over the town and making Lindsey cringe. She shook off the ringing in her ears and leapt on top of the caboose as it sped past.

Surprisingly this wasn't the first time she'd been on top of a moving train but that didn't mean she was exactly used to it. She shoved open the hatch and dropped inside just as the train passed through a tunnel. The car was fairly quiet. A few bags rattled around on the sides and there was a number of crates she was willing to bet were filled with spice.

"Alright worrywarts, I'm in."

"_Good work Linds. Now, the lung is in the engine so you'll have to get all the way to the front to get it." _Tris said.

"Sound's fun." Lindsey said with a smirk firmly planted on her face. She slipped into the car ahead of her and quietly watched the two guards. They both were falling asleep giving her the perfect opportunity to slip through undetected. They dropped off and she moved through the car as quickly and quietly as she could. The next car was filled with lasers and crates and took hardly any effort to get through. She always did enjoy jobs with lasers.

"_**The next car is closed off, you'll have to go around the side, watch out for trees and tunnels." **_Bentley said his worry clear in his voice. Lindsey grinned and leaned around the side of the train and quietly judged the distance before she stepped on the narrow rail and slid around the side. Before she made it to the end she leapt up onto the crates so she could avoid the two flashlight bearing guards on patrol. The engine was only two cars ahead now.

"Hey you guys have a plan to get me off this thing right?" She asked as she watched the town blur by again.

"_**Once you remove the lung the train will start to slow automatically. Find a place to hide out and wait until it's slowed down enough for you to jump off safely."**_ She grinned.

"You always know just what to say Bentley."

"_**I do try…"**_ She dove between the two guards and into the next car, tilting her head as she watched the lasers sway in front of her. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly pounced through the field of lasers. She hissed as one caught her leg, leaving a burn streak most of the way down.

"Just great…" She grumbled as she stood. She shook off as much of the pain as she could but the heat radiating from her leg was distracting. "One more car and a hiding place… come on Linds you can do this." She said to herself. Taking things a bit more slowly she slid along the outside of the last car and dove under a table as the moose guard made his rounds. She could see the lung now. Pumping and fanning the flame to keep the train going essentially forever. Not for long. She slid into the engine and pulled a wrench from her belt. The four pipes holding the lung in place and feeding it were easy enough to remove with the right tool.

"One weird robot lung for us… one less iron horse for Jean Bison." She said as she hauled the mechanical lung from the engine and shoved it over the side before ducking under the table once more. It didn't take long for the train to lose momentum either. The guard went to investigate and Lindsey dove over the side as soon as his back was turned. She landed in the snow and rolled somewhat painfully but the cold snow felt good on the recently acquired burn on her leg. It had ruined her pants, something she wasn't happy about but at least it hadn't touched her suit. It was a fair trek back to the safe house and the suit was perfect for getting the heavy lung back to the safe house. "This thing is like the size of my torso… it's huge… How big was this Clockwerk?"

"_He looked more like a feral owl than a regular owl…"_ Sly said. "_And trust me… you don't want to see him put back together. That's why we're doing this."_

* * *

Sly watched Lindsey set the lung by the van and shook his head. She hadn't been kidding about the size of the thing. Not that he was surprised. Clockwerk had liked to talk and fly and fight all at the same time, even for someone entirely made of robotic parts that was a challenge. She happily sat down at the table beside Murray and grabbed a sandwich from the center plate. Nat and Nate had been quietly discussing the effects of the paint bombs for the better part of an hour now, and the rest of the room was fairly quiet. Bentley typing on his computer, Tris humming as she looked over some of her defenses, Josie quietly reading by the fire.

"I've come to the conclusion that we need to take down the defenses on the second train before anyone makes a move for that second lung." Bentley said, breaking the quiet that had settled down on the safe house.

"So… What do we need to do?" Nate asked.

"It's simply a matter of catching the train and using my RC chopper to disable the defenses on the roof." Bentley frowned as he glanced out the window at the snow. He really didn't want to go back out there. "It shouldn't take me too long. Sly, be in position to catch the train once I've disabled the defenses." Sly nodded and watched as Bentley hurried to the coat rack and began to pile on layers to try and stay warm. He hesitated as he opened the door and a blast of cold wind blew through the door before trudging out into town.

Getting on the train wasn't hard, even if it was moving pretty fast. He yelped as a rocket scorched the hatch as he dropped through. "They have more security than I thought…" He muttered. The little green remote control helicopter flew up and out the hatch and started forward ready to take on the worst. Of course he only had the one chopper and thus one shot at clearing everything out.

Luckily he'd put a turret on the front of the chopper, perfect for taking out the drones and RC war choppers that were on patrol. He directed the tiny chopper, keeping his eyes locked on the small screen that let him see what was coming for him.

He directed his small chopper carefully through the minefield that was produced by the little rockets. Their dangerous scattering ammo was at times difficult to navigate through but he grinned in triumph as he destroyed every last one. It payed off to be a thief sometimes. After all who else got to do this kind of thing for a living?

"The train's all clear Sly, you're up. I'll hide out in the caboose while you make a run for the lung."

"_Great... More creepy robot organs..."_ Sly said with an audible grimace on his face. "_Just what the world needs..."_

"Just get on the train Sly." He barely had to wait five minutes for Sly to drop through the broken hatch with a small grin and swung his cane over his shoulder. "Don't take too long... they're sure to already be fixing up the security. You should have seen it out there. No way you would have gotten through and I have the utmost faith in your sneaking abilities."

"No worries pal. I'll get the lung and be back in no time. Just lay low, don't want the guards to get suspicious."

"Really? I would have thought banging on things would be a great way to stay hidden!" Bentley's scathing sarcasm barely phased Sly who chuckled.

"Easy bud. No need to get snippy."

"_**I don't mean to be rude here but we have... less than a week until Arpeggio arrives to pick up a battery we don't even know the location of. If we're going to have a chance to get the hate chip from him before whatever he's planning comes to reality we never will get it. So move your ringtailed butt and get the part!"**_ Tris said in an even but firm tone.

"Right..." Sly sobered almost immediately and a look of determination came over his face. He quietly stepped through to the next car and watched the guards. The pair were half asleep, nodding off every few minutes. Clearly they hadn't been woken up by the noise from Bentley's preemptive strike. Sly shook his head and slid around them as they dozed off again, easily making it over the next car's lazer floor without any issues. Until that point it was almost identical to Lindsey's job, but instead of going around the side he had to go over the top of the next car. Bracing himself for the bitter wind he climbed up the ladder and poked his head over the top to see the four guards.

For a split second he felt bad for them, then one of them spotted him. He growled and lunged forward to lock his cane against the horns of the goat, shoving him back into the duck behind him. It wasn't a particularly hard fight, but the annoyance at being seen so easily would bother him all night. He hated getting caught. He carefully placed the four unconscious guards out of the way of any potential harm and moved on, making note of the ache in his shoulder.

"_**Attention Iron Horse number 2, in case you haven't heard some lucky varmint managed to make off with the Clockwerk Lung in Iron Horse number 1!"**_ Sly froze as the guards of the next car perked up at the sound of their boss' voice. "_**All the guards on duty have been punished according to the lumberjack code, don't let the same thing happen to you folk. You boys have done some real good work lately and I'd hate to have to put you out on disability."**_ The guards stood at attention, with wide nervous eyes darting around as if Bison would suddenly appear out of the air and shove them off the train just for thinking about slacking. Sly grimaced but could see the path he had to take to avoid being spotted by the flashlight toting moose.

"_**Anyone else really hate it when the bad guys threaten their staff like that?" **_Sly couldn't help but smirk at Tris' annoyed tone. He wasn't exactly a fan of the behavior either but it'd came in handy more than once. When guards thought you worked for the big boss they would do just about anything to keep any bad behavior off the boss' radar. Including letting strangers into secure locations without thinking too hard about it.

Sly ducked through the now alert guards and the barrels of spice and past yet another lazer '_protected' _car before coming to the engine. He fit his cane between the lung and the furnace it was feeding and easily pried it loose. "Anybody want a lung to go?" He quipped with a smirk as he took the lung from where it had fallen and started towards the hiding place he'd spotted several cars back.

* * *

Bentley barely had entered the safe house before he was issuing the next job. "Lindsey I need you to go and get two bear cubs to-"

"Nope." Sly was stunned. The tabby hadn't refused a job since she'd joined up with the gang. "Not gonna happen Bentley. Don't ask. If you need a strong man ask Murray."

"She has a thing about bears..." Tris deadpanned as Lindsey stared at the fire with a horrified expression on her face. "From what I've gathered it's a long story involving a pineapple, a dancing bear and an entire case of coconut flavored vodka She only talks about it when she's drunk and she cries the whole time, and in all honesty none of the story makes any sense. She won't go near bears, vodka or pineapples."

"That sounds... horrifying." Sly said, giving Lindsey a wide berth as he set the second lung by the first.

"It's not something you want to see. Trust me. Just have Murray go get the cubs." Aline said. "It'll be faster anyway. If Lindsey wasn't scared out of her fur by bears she would be all over them cooing and cuddling them like baby bunnies until Arpeggio's blimp arrived."

Bentley nodded. "Point taken... Murray, that means you'll need to collect the bear cubs in order to free the hand cart."

"Sure thing Bentley... but how are bear cubs going to get a hand cart for us?" Murray asked, tilting his head.

"The cage surrounding the cart is too resilient for your strength, my bombs and even Lindsey's suit and Hel's magic... We need something stronger. The love of a mother for her child." Every eye turned quizzically towards Bentley except for Tris'.

"It's like this." The otter explained. "The two cubs are at a very antisocial time in their development. Sticking them in the cage with the cart will cause them to fight and bring the mother bear running to get them out and apart before they kill each other. Freeing the cart for us and her cubs at the same time. She's got stronger claws and more muscle than any of us, if anything can get in there it's the mother bear." The whole room nodded in understanding.

"Got it! Beware cubs, for you are hunted by The Murray!" Murray said with a wide grin before taking off out into the cold.

"And what happens if we can't get the cage off the cart?" Nat asked, leaning on the back of her chair.

"We don't really have any other options. Trying to modify the van in the time we have would be catastrophically dangerous."

"In other words it would likely explode with us in it..." Nate clarified.

"Precisely. Even with Lindsey, Bentley, Murray and myself working on it there's no way it would be ready in time." Tris sighed. "We'll have to find another way to get the cage off if this dosen't work. There's no way we're catching that train as it passes through town without it."

* * *

If Murray had had any reservations about carrying around a squirming, less than pleased baby bear through guard infested frozen hills he didn't voice them. Not even when he was hit rather harshly in the face by a flailing paw. However that very suddenly changed when he was told where the second cub was.

"_**Sorry pal but the other cub is somewhere inside this bear cave..."**_ Bentley said earning a very displeased grimace from the hippo. He hadn't expected to have to go into the lair of the beast. He'd seen the mother inside and the only other male he'd seen wasn't exactly all that far off. "_**Be careful Murray."**_

He could faintly hear Lindsey's shout of "You wanted to send me in _there_?" on the other side of the line before it clicked off. In all honesty he was starting to see her point about bears. Steeling his will he put on a brave face, reached deep down into his alter ego's will power and made his way into the cave as quietly as possible. The mother was seemingly on patrol, but the cub was sleeping not far inside. Now all he had to do was grab it and get out of there like his tail was on fire. No big deal... He swallowed hard and snuck up before grabbing the cub and bolting. He heard the mother's roar as she spun around to give chase.

Murray didn't think he'd run so fast before in his life. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him towards town and winced as he heard the bear bat a guard aside like it was nothing. He tossed the cub into the cage and ran off, scrambling up onto the roof of a nearby cabin with a look of panic. Just as Bentley and Tris had said the two cubs started fighting almost immediately and the mother's strong claws made scrap metal of the cage in less than a minute.

"_**That was beautiful... Like a nature documentary... except more violent..." **_Bentley said.

"Sure... No problem. The Murray had everything under control the whole time..." Murray panted, flopping back on the roof with a sigh. "If you don't mind I'm gonna stay here for a bit. That wasn't easy..."

"_**You did great Murray. Nice work. We'll get everything ready to go here, we only have an hour before that last train passes through."**_

* * *

A bit shorter than the last one but we're only a chapter away from the end of Bison's first level... Crazy isn't it? Who's ready for some Woodcutter's games? I know I am.


	58. Chapter 58 Operation Choo Choo

Look at that I'm on a roll. The last train heist finally... This chapter gave me some trouble, but I'm happy with it in the long run. Enjoy guys!

* * *

The hand cart was definitely not Josephina's first choice at transportation. The old cart had seen better days and she was mildly concerned that it would fall apart at any minute. It certainly felt that way under her feet. She closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the way the wheels rattled. Especially with the number of people they'd managed to get on it. Sly was busy watching the train, Murray and Lindsey were pumping away at the handle bars trying to push the cart to catch up, Bentley and Tris had their eyes glued to their individual laptops while Josie contemplated the fact she'd never drawn up a will before.

Sly watched Josie out of the corner of his eye with a small smirk. It was funny that the toughened ex-spy was so jumpy sometimes. He returned his attention to the train and smiled. "Here we go gang." He said as they came right up behind the caboose. "Nice work you two."

"No problem. The Murray-"  
"And the Lindsenator-"

"Could go all day!" The pair panted.

"This should be a text book train robbery. If we all do our parts what could possibly go wrong?"

"Don't ask that! You just jinxed us!" Josie snapped. "Now something will go wrong."

"You really believe in jinxes?" Sly asked with a smirk.

"After everything that you've seen, you don't?"

"Point taken."

"And me without my salt." Tris deadpanned. "I would like to remind you that this is an antique hand cart... and at the speed's we're traveling it's very likely that a crash would cause serious injury such as paralysis or death."

"Right. Let's go Josie." Sly leapt over the gap followed by the ferret. The caboose door opened easily enough and the first car was filled with sleeping guards.

"You know you'd think that they'd have wised up after the last two trains..." She said with a smirk. They slipped through the car and came to one filled with lazers.

Sly narrowly avoided getting his tail burnt and Josie hissed as one of the lazers caught her ear as she moved past. "You alright?"

"I've suffered worse... It's an ear. Not like those are really all that important." She gave a chuckle and Sly smiled.

"Good to... We might have a situation." He pointed to the next car when she gave him a questioning look. Jean Bison was pacing the interior of the next car up. They dove to either side of the door just as he turned around and quietly watched him.

"We have to get past..." She said. "I'll keep him distracted, you make a break for the stomach."

"Are you crazy?" Sly snapped. "He'll kill you! There's no room for you to fight!" Her look cut off his protests.

"Sly we don't have time to argue! Just go!"

"Josie... I don't like the look-"

She stood and blasted open the door to the next car. Bison whirled around to face her, his head tilted in confusion.

"Now what's this?" He asked as she stepped through the smoke and aimed her gun at him with a glare. "You come lookin' for a death wish ferret?" She ignored his slur.

"Came looking for something alright." She said softly.

"What's that? Speak up girlie."

"I said I came looking for something alright. You got wax in your ears?" Bison snorted.

"You must be the varmint that got lucky and made off with my Clockwerk parts."

"Yep. And you're standing between me and the next one."

"You don't seriously think yer gonna get past me?" He hit his chest with a fist and she rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not like there's another path. Besides I have a score to settle here."

"A score to what?" He narrowed his eyes as if trying to recall something. "Who are you girl?"

"I'm Josepina Augustine. You killed the only family I had when I was ten."

"Augustine... Augustine... You mean that scrawny little ferret we was tryin' to recruit all those years ago? The spy?" Bison roared in laughter. "I told Arpeggio we missed somethin' that night."

"Smarter than you look." He took a step forward.

"Well yer one mistake we'll just have to fix now ain't'cha?" Her next sentence was cut off by gunfire pelting the roof of the car they were in. Over Bison's shoulder Josie saw Sly drop back down between the cars. Her eyes narrowed as Bison and she dove out the way she'd come. The bison growled and ran after her into the next car, only to find it empty.

"Maybe you're not so smart." She said as she slammed the door shut and broke the lock. Bison roared in anger and pounded on the door. Unfortunately for him it was re-enforced to keep the lasers from being used to break it down. Josie turned and jogged up to Sly who nodded to her before glaring up at the sky as a red and white plane flew overhead.

"Just can't stay away from these Clockwerk parts can you Cooper?" Neyla yelled down at them.

"Oh I just do it for the exciting people..." Sly said with a smirk.

"If you're looking for excitement why not climb back up on top of the train? I'm sure to get your heart pumping. Maybe even show you my new ride!"

"No thanks I've seen enough already."

"What's the problem poodle? Think you can't take me on? Have to call in your little friends for help?"

"Come in _Little Friends_, Neyla's got us pinned down. Any chance for some air support here?"

"_I've already launched the RC chopper she won't know what hit her."_ Bentley said. Josie could hear his grin.

Neyla yelped as the first few bullets hit her plane and she turned to look back at the little green turtle shaped RC chopper following her. "Alright little RC friend. This should be a quick bit of destruction." She said softly. She wasn't an easy fight, in fact the little plane had a surprising amount of armoring on it given its size. Bentley wove through the energy bullets she fired at him, and the drone planes that appeared. Luckily his chopper was agile enough.

"Are you alright?" Sly asked as he waited for Bentley to finish with Neyla. Josie looked over at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"No. You're not."

"What do you expect? He killed my family and laughed about it to my face. He's lucky I didn't empty a clip into him." She glared at the tracks as they raced past. "Is it so strange I want to avenge my family? Aline at least got closure when she went after the people who killed her parents. Until I ran into you I didn't think I'd ever be able to catch the Klaww gang."

Sly remained silent. He'd been able to get his revenge, regain his family's book and defeat the beast who'd terrorized his family for centuries. But he also knew it didn't fill the void or cure the pain. Yet who was he to tell her to calm down and let it go? He sighed and looked up at the fight, watching the tiny helicopter maneuver through the obstacles in its way.

Bentley smirked in satisfaction as the plane dipped out of control and spun away towards the distant hills behind them. "That was some fancy flying, _little friend_." Sly said.

"_Whatever you say _Poodle_."_ Bentley said.

"_**Get going you two. I'm not sure if that's the last we've seen of her, and Bison is really not happy about being trapped in that car... We may be running out of time and this hand cart is not going to hold together much longer."**_ Tris snapped, cutting off any further remarks.

"We're on our way." Sly nodded to Josie and they climbed back up on top of the train. The top was unguarded but the next car was. Two moose guards patrolled the open air car with looks of determination. The aerial fight had clearly caught the attention of the entire train. Sly ducked under a table as the guards passed and Josie fired on of her decoys to distract them so they could get across without being noticed. The next car was locked but the narrow ledge on the side gave them a route, only it stopped halfway. Sly leapt and caught the small metal rings with his cane, leaning back and launching himself forward to grab the piece of metal that went under the train. Josie watched him then quietly grappled her way up on top.

Under the train Sly couldn't help but feel a twinge of panic. The rails racing past his head, the wheels louder than ever. He took extra care to keep his tail as far away from the wheels as possible. Josie met him on the next car with a look of relief on her face.

"Wasn't sure if you were going to find a route." She said softly. "Now, you take one guard I'll take the other. Knock 'em out and we only have one more car before we arrive at the engine." Sly nodded and they went in opposite directions Josie ducked behind several barrels and Sly slid around the first guard to get in place behind the second. He knocked the first guard out and Josie leapt out to drop the second before he could even turn to investigate the noise.

"Well done." Sly said. "Next car has a sleeper and one on patrol but the luggae space above the seats is free." She nodded and they slid up to the door to wait until the one on patrol turned away. They slid through and Sly tossed a sleep grenade Bentley had given him into the car, filling it with green smoke. Josie walked up to the stomach with a small frown.

"Looks like Bison wised up and had this thing bolted down. We don't have a way to get it off." She said, pressing a hand to her ear piece.

"We'll have to crack the engine block." Sly said with a nod.

"_Then that's just what we'll do. A well placed bomb down the train's smoke stack should do the trick... Er... Just make sure to take some cover before that happens."_

"_**We have a small problem to deal with first."**_ Tris said. "_**I knew we hadn't seen the last of Neyla. Bentley keep her distracted. I'm going to try and hack the controls remotely and see if I can't shut down the engine while I'm at it."**_ Bentley nodded as Neyla's plane appeared once again. It was smoking in some places, had small bits of fire in others, but Neyla was determined. He grimaced, his chopper had taken some damage in the first fight and he was in no position to repair it. In all honesty he was amazed the little thing was still in the air.

Tris quietly set to work on the firewalls protecting Neyla's plane from being taken over. It had several layers of security. If she hadn't known better Tris would have thought she'd designed the thing. She glanced at Bentley as he growled several profanities.

"_The RC chopper is down. You two might want to look out Neyla is coming your way and she's not in a good mood."_ Sly and Josie dove behind cover and watched the sky as Neyla's plane came overhead.

"Got you now Cooper, Augustine!" Neyla yelled. "Wait, what? You little... No! No!" The plane dipped and swerved as Tris gained control. She directed it over the smoke stack and dropped a bomb down it before letting the plane veer off towards the hills again. "You won't stop me! Not the Cooper gang, not Interpol, not the little spy team, not anyone!" Neyla screamed.

Josie stepped out of her hiding place and frowned in the direction the plane had flown off. "She's crazy. Like dingo ate my baby crazy..."

"_**Are you two alright?"**_

"We've got an upset stomach on our hands but other than that we're fine thanks to you two."

"_**Don't mention it. Let's get out of here. I'm exhausted and freezing."**_

* * *

"Unfortunately we don't have time to celebrate. Arpeggio still has the hate chip and is supposed to arrive in less than a typical work week and Bison still has the talons. We have a tall order ahead of us before we're finished gang, but we can do this." Bentley said as they piled into the van. "One step at a time."

"Home stretch everyone stay on your toes. It's gonna get messy before this is over, it always does." Tris said.

"Alright Mom and Dad, can we get on the road now?" Lindsey asked with a smirk.

"Yes... Murray let's go. We've got a lot of ground to cover. Bison and Arpeggio mentioned the northern lights. Let's follow them and see if we come up with anything." Murray nodded and started the van. Josie settled down in the back as usual and looked over the parts they'd collected. They were so close. Almost all the Klaww gang members were behind bars, the mission was coming to an end, and then what? She hadn't thought about what she'd do after. Go back to the force, become a civilian, stick with the gang? She sighed and looked around her. In less than a week they would likely have finished the mission that had started nearly a year before. After so much time... how could she just walk away?

* * *

Alright guys, short, sweet and to the point. I'll see you soon with the next chapter.


	59. Chapter 59 The Lumberjack Camp

I'm on a roll lately... We're so close to the end here guys... Be sure to check out the Poll I put up (Now that I actually know how to use the poll system here). Happy reading!

* * *

Liam and Carmelita sighed as they trudged through the snow towards the camp Liam's mercenary group had set up a few miles outside of town. They'd been defeated, humiliated, and had ultimately been chased from the town by the guards. Interpol was still after them as well, and the Cooper Gang and its additional members were once again in the wind. Carmelita dropped onto her cot with a groan of frustration and glared up at the tent.

"We'll catch them." Liam said. She rolled her head to look at him and scowled.

"I've been saying that for years." She grumbled. "They're slippery. I mean look at what happened with that raid. We had all but four of them and they still managed to get away!"

"Yeah well next time we know better." He shrugged and leaned against her small folding table. She rolled her eyes.

"We have to find them first."

"This is true."

"Any thoughts?"

"Only one... They're still following Bison as far as I know. So, we do the same. Try and catch them at their next stop."

"And I suppose you'll want to take this whole band of mercs with us?"

"Well at least the chef..." He grinned lopsidedly and she stifled a laugh. "Look we'll take the helicopter and fly in the direction the train was going. We're bound to find them eventually. My guys'll follow on the ground and make sure Interpol doesn't catch us before we catch Cooper."

"For a guy who stays inside the law you sure seem comfortable resisting arrest..."

"Yeah well... we have to clear our names." He stood again and stepped towards the tent flap. "I'll come get you either when dinner is ready or the helicopter is. Whichever comes first." She nodded and watched him go before returning her gaze to the dome of the tent.

"I just hope we can catch them..." She sighed.

* * *

The van was quiet. Most of the team was asleep, the twins were studying a fresh information packet from Sly and Tris was busy upgrading her security protocols. Bentley sighed as they hit a particularly rough bump. He really hated off road travel, and Bison's logging camp was the very definition of off road. There was no path to it except for the train tracks, but the sheer amount of deforestation was indicator enough that they had the right place.

"Sly." The raccoon tipped his hat back and gave Bentley a side long look.

"What's up?"

"This place isn't on my maps. I doubt it even existed until a year ago, so I need you to go out and get me the lay of the land once we find a suitable place to hideout." Sly nodded.

"Sure thing."

Aline tossed something to him and he raised an eyebrow as he realized it was a fake beard. "I've made us all some adjustments. We'll stick out like a sore thumb unless we look the part. Lumberjacks." She shuddered. "I've tried to keep your agility in mind, so you should still be able to perform your more complicated moves. Just stay in disguise and we should be fine... hopefully." She looked back down at the shirt she was sewing as Sly nodded again. He quietly put on the bushy beard and look at himself in the sun visor mirror.

He laughed at his reflection. It'd been a very, very long time since he'd worn anything like it. "Thanks Aline."

"That's my job." She said. "A few more stitches and the rest will be finished. You'll look... well you'll fit in that's the point." Sly chuckled again.

"Sounds great."

"I would still try not to draw too much attention to yourself... They'll likely get suspicious of anyone new." Sly nodded.

"I'll keep it in mind, thanks Aline."

"No problem Cooper." They pulled a stop as Murray found a cave near the base of a cliff.

Tris gave shook Josie and the twins awake and Aline handed them their new disguises, repeating her warnings to try and keep a low profile. "You four will need to find us a hideout and recon the area." Bentley said. "This place isn't on any of my maps... We need to know what we're dealing with." The four nodded and slipped out of the van to change quickly before making their way towards the camp. "_Sly I made some upgrades to your cane in anticipation of the icy climate. It will now separate into two separate canes, allowing you to climb ice walls."_

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Bentley." They split off in four separate directions, Sly to the lighthouse in the small bay, Josie towards a group of boats, Nate towards Bison's massive cabin and Nat to the small cabin on the hill overlooking the water. Josie snapped a picture of the boat and listened to Tris and Bentley start a rambling conversation about wireless frequencies. She ignored the technobabble in favor of scanning the area and taking several more pictures of the camp directly around her.

"This place is... rather large, but unorganized. Not that I'm entirely surprised." She mused. "There's plenty of cabins but I don't see anything that would work for our purposes. Is there anything else you need me to get pictures of?"

"_**Grizzle Face."**_ Tris said

"Excuse me?"

"_**This area is full of feral bears, there's one the guards call Grizzle Face. He's practically nerve dead and blind so the guards ignore him for the most part, but he may be important, not to mention useful. Look at how the last job turned out. Get a picture of him so I can try and find out more about him and the other bears in the area."**_ Josie sighed and started towards the marker that popped up. Lindsey was not going to be happy about bears lurking around.

"Would you remind me one of these days to write up a will... seriously with the amount of danger I've faced lately I should have an emergency plan. And maybe a stunt double..."

"_**You're not picking up Lindsey's fear of bears are you?"**_ Tris said with a smirk that was audible.

"No... Just a healthy respect for their space... Besides I have a lot of art I need to protect in the event of my death! Not to mention my collection of fine antique weapons..." Tris sighed on the other side of the line and rolled her eyes.

"_**Just get the picture of the bear and get back to the van."**_ Josie sighed and walked up a small slope to get her first look at Old Grizzle Face. The bear was massive. She maybe would have come to his shoulder if she was standing beside him, his paw was proably the size of Murray's head. He was covered in old battle scars and lumbered up the hill, leaving huge paw prints in the snow. He paused and sniffed the air before he came right up to Josie and began sniffing at her.

She didn't know if she should run or stay as still as possible. The old bear tilted its head seeming confused before it turned and growled at the duck that had come up behind him. The duck squawked in panic and took off with the bear on his heels and Josie quietly sunk to her knees and tried to slow her racing heart.

"Ol' Grizzle Face didn't attack you." She turned to see a mountain lion woman standing a short distance away. "Guess he likes us women better. You here for the Lumberjack games too? Ain't seen ya around before."

"The Lumberjack- Yes! Sorry still a little dazed at the close up encounter with a bear like that. Makes the fur stand up on your neck." Josie said, mind racing to come up with an identity.

"Take all the time you need. The old thing has it in for Bison's guards. I think it's cause they keep moving him out of the area. Anyone who smells like they do rarely gets away."

"Smells like they do..."

"Yeah, they smell like spice. Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" The woman laughed.

"I actually just got here... I haven't even signed up for the games yet."

"Well that explains why I haven't seen you around!" Josie smiled. The woman gestured for her to follow and Josie hesitantly did so. "Bison's got the signup sheet, so you'll have to talk to him to get signed up with your team but until then why don't you settle down by the fire and warm up? Bison will assign you and your team a cabin. Of course with him offering up the Clockwerk Talons as first place prize there's a lot of competition this year. It's two teams a cabin right now. Talk about crazy! The last time we had to share cabins like this was-" Josie nodded and feigned interest as the woman continued to prattle on. At least the guards wouldn't be as suspicious of newcomers as they'd feared.

* * *

Nate quietly slid over the roof of one of the cabins. He was slightly shocked, there were saws coming out of the roof. Logging had been a fairly common practice where him and his sister had grown up, but it was nothing like Bison's twisted sense of progress. Every tree that was cut down was replaced with a new sapling. He grimaced and looked out over the landscape of tree stumps and snow mounds. It was depressing, especially after coming out of the fairly heavily forested area they'd been in just a day before.

He snapped a picture of Bison's cabin for Bentley and listened to Bentley rant about the evilness of the bison. "The epicenter of all evil is going a bit far don't you think Bent?" He asked.

"_No I do not! Just look at what he's done to the environment! There are laws about this for a reason!"_

"You know you break a lot of laws yourself Bentley..."

"_But this is about nature! His disregard for the environment is sickening! It's evil!"_

"Sure whatever you say Bentley. I'll keep it in mind." Nate raised an eyebrow as a duck ran past screaming and followed by a very angry looking old bear. "Geeze buddy... Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the cave this morning..."

"_Nate, some new information just came up. I need you to find Bison."_

"You need me to do what?" Nate's stomach flipped and his ears fell against his head. He did _not_ want to meet Bison face to face like Josie had.

"_Relax. Just see if you can locate him. He has to be around here somewhere. If find him let me or Tris know."_

"Yeah sure... sounds... great..." He swallowed hard and stared towards the giant icicles hanging on a nearby cliff. Carefully scaling them with the moves he'd learned from Sly's training packets he made it to the side of Bison's cabin and quietly began his search for the Bison. At least the snow made him fairly easy to track. Of course it didn't help calm his shaking hands or quell the sick feeling rising in his stomach.

He yelped in panic as something metal sliced just past his head and a tree toppled to the side with a groan, blocking off his path and nearly crushing him. Bison shouldered his walking staff, which had been outfitted with the Clockwerk Talons, and snorted.

"What are you doin' out here boy?" Bison demanded earning a timid squeak from Nate. The giant bison roared in laughter and Nate nearly bolted. Bison was nearly twice his height, even as slouched as he was, and all of it was muscle. "Speak up boy, it ain't like I'm gonna shoot ya or nothin'."

"I-I-I don't know what I'm doing out here..." Nate said, voice barely breaking a terrified squeak and earning a frown from Bison.

"Boy you need ta grow a spine right quick." Bison turned away and started off down the trail a bit further to chop down another tree.

"Strong enough to slice through plates of steel..." Nate whispered in horror as the tree toppled after just one swing from Bison's mighty arms. Running footsteps nearly sent Nate up into the branches of one of the few surviving trees. Bentley and Tris jogged up and Bison turned with a raised eyebrow.

"Now what?" He grumbled. "Can't a man just chop some trees without any interruptions?"

Tris took the lead, holding out a flyer to Bison. "I came to sign up my team for the Lumberjack Games." She said in the thickest Scottish accent Nate had ever heard. "There are three of us on our team."

Bison snorted again but this time it seemed more like he was in through. "Well I ain't about to turn away competitors. Been slow these past few years. So long as you pay the fee you're in."

"I came to sign up my team as well, also three members." Bentley said before jabbing Nate in the hip with his elbow.

"Me too!" Nate yelped, eyes going wide with panic.

"Well alright then. I only got one cabin left, so ya'll will have to make do and share like all the others. It's on the hill overlookin' the area we'll be holdin' the games. You get settled in and I'll see you at the games." Bison smiled and Nate barely held back a nervous laugh.

* * *

Nat was quite pleased to learn that the cabin she'd been investigating was the one they'd all been assigned to. For once she was the first one inside and she happily flopped onto the couch. This was by far one of the nicest hideouts they'd had. Heated, furnished, electricity, full kitchen. Outside of the Gang's Paris Hideout she didn't think they'd had a nicer place. The others were quick to agree as they began lugging equipment in from the van. That included the Clockwerk parts as well. Bentley wanted to continue to study them since they were so close to taking down the last of the Klaww Gang, and since he'd yet to find a way to actually destroy them.

"If a lava bath doesn't destroy something, I don't know what will" Had been his exact words. Sly returned from the lighthouse with the images of the energy collector and security inside which set off yet another a chain reaction of technobabble between Bentley, Tris and Nate and left the rest of the gang to nod along and pretend they understood.

"We still need to find the battery no matter what." Tris said.

"Yes... I noticed that Old Grizzle Face was emitting a radio frequency." Bentley mused, hand on his chin as he thought.  
"Tags, the other bears would likely have them as well..."

"If we get enough we could-"

"Create an array that would alw us to hear what we want within the area. Genius!"

"It might tell us where this battery is."

"We also need to find some information on logging..."

"Nat and I grew up in a logging town, we can give you guys some pointers we picked up over the years. But it's mostly safety tips..." Nate interjected earning nods from Tris and Bentley

"You know I think I saw a log chopping guide embedded in a wall of ice not far from here on our way back. We should find a way to free it, it would definitely come in handy."

"Yes! I'll start working on a plan to get the bear tags, you find a way to free that log guide. Oh and we'll need the money for the entrance fee."

"We have that covered no big deal." Sly shook his head and left the cabin before the conversation could get any more chaotic. He leaned against a tree and looked out over the camp, content for the time being to just relax. He had a feeling he wouldn't get much of a chance in the coming days. They were so close. Just two more parts and his family's enemy would finally be nothing more than a story. A shadowy figure in the pictures of the Thievius Raccoonus that one day his kids would point at and ask, who was that dad? A story he could proudly tell them, the time he lifted the curse off their family and proved that he had deserved and earned every page in that book. He would of course tell them of how he couldn't have done it without help, and Bentley and Murray would tell it with their own tales of bravery. They had come a long way, he'd never expected Bentley to be so at ease in the field or Murray to have the strength he had gained over the years. He definitely hadn't expected Josephina and her team to show up and cause so much havoc, or the twins begging for training but it was all a welcome change from his days running missions alone.

He shook his head at his own sentimentality. He didn't have time to daydream like this. There was still two parts left and he wouldn't relax until they were all safely disposed of where no one would ever find them again. Some remote marine trench if Bentley couldn't figure out how to destroy them. For the first time in nearly a year, since he'd heard of the parts going on display, the end was in sight. It was an odd feeling, but it sure felt a lot like hope mixed with a touch of relief.

* * *

Alright guys that's all for this chapter. I'll see you again with the next chapter.


	60. Chapter 60 The Wrapping Paper Incident

Hello my dear readers! I bring to you the latest chapter. I had fun with this one. Despite the rather... repetative missions of Bison's second level. Enjoy my friends!

* * *

"No." Josephina snapped, glaring at Bentley as the turtle tried to explain what he needed her to do.

"Jos-"

"I said I'm not going to do it Bentley."

"But-"

"No!"

"It's just a bear cave..."

"It's just a death trap!" She mocked with a growl. "I'm not going in there!"

"It's just as well... Sly's the better pickpocket anyway." Tris said casually from the far side of the room, causing Josie to spin to glare at her.

"You did not just-"

"Face it Josie, Sly's the only one who could pull this job off." The otter shrugged and quietly typed away at her computer.

"Bentley where's the cave?" Tris smirked at Bentley as Josie marched from the cabin with a look of rage planted on her face.

"I told you I could get her to do it. You owe me." She held out a hand and Bentley grumbled as he pulled out his wallet.

"Never in a million years I said... She'd never go for it I said... Shows me what I know."

Josephina regretted her decision to take on the mission the second she found the entrance to the bear cave. A tiny hole she would have to crawl through just to get in and out. Grumbling and cursing in every language she knew she slid into the cave. Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted the beasts.

"_Good you're in. Now the bears have all been tagged with a radio tracking device inside their mouths. You'll have to be extremely careful removing them."_ Bentley said in her ear, causing her to jump. It was too loud in the quiet. "_Try not to step on the thin crackly ice. It's sure to wake the bears and I'm sure I don't need to tell you how cranky they can be when they're woken up prematurely."_ Josie resisted the urge to make a sarcastic remark and stepped towards the first bear. She was not looking forward to this. Putting one's hand in someone's pocket was one thing, put one's hand inside the open maw of a sleeping bear was a completely different thing. Suddenly she realized why Sly used his cane so often. She swiftly pulled the tracker from its mouth as it yawned and held her breath as she watched it, half expecting it to wake up just because the universe decided it would be funny.

The bear barely even stirred from its sleep, just shifted it's head slightly on its paws. Josie still didn't move for several long seconds until she was sure the beast was fully asleep. Forcing herself to remain focused and cautiously checking every place she put her feet she made her way to the second bear, grimacing as she had to jump over a patch of ice too wide to step over that spanned the width of the narrow tunnel. Getting the second tracker wasn't nearly as panic inducing as the first. The bear yawned and she easily plucked it from behind one of the bear's teeth. She actually took the time to look at the device this time. It was a strange tooth shaped object with two flashing lights embedded in it. It didn't look comfortable and was nearly the size of her palm.

Keeping her inner monologue silent she turned to the next bear. He was twitching in his sleep, likely in the middle of a dream. She slid over to kneel in front of him, avoiding several smaller patches of ice to do so. The device refused to come out on the first pull, slipping from her fingers. She barely was able to get her hand out of the way as his jaws snapped shut. He yawned again and she grabbed and yanked it harder this time. For a moment she feared he'd wake up but he shifted and rolled with a grunt.

The next bear nearly gave her a heart attack. Her eyes were wide open as Josie landed in front of her, causing her to stumble back. Luckily there was no ice on the ground behind her. For several heart pounding moments she watched the bear waiting for the attack before realizing that the she bear was sleeping. She quietly watched her and her fur slowly settled down before she made her move and quickly pulled the tracker. She moved to the last two bears and finally rounded back to the front of the cave. Getting to the fresh air was a relief.

"Ha! I'm the best pickpocket! Beat that any of you!" She shouted, flopping into the snow with a wide grin.

"_Nicely done Josie." _ Bentley said. "_The next part is easier than what you just pulled off. Tris and I have calculated the exact position each tracker must be placed in order to create the array."_

"Alright, I take it they're marked?"

"_Precisely."_

"I'll get it set up in no time."

* * *

Nat quietly crouched down on a roof and pulled the cover off a vent. Slipping down into the building she climbed down the latter that was inside. She dropped down onto the saw mill and glanced over at the laser saw.

"_**That industrial laser saw is used to cut through petrified logs, I need you to get to the switch on the other side of the wall and bounce it out the window, then use the crystals in your pouch to direct it to the wall where the log chopping guide is frozen."**_

"Can do."

"_**Be careful kiddo, this place is very dangerous. Watch your head and keep your tail out of the saws..."**_

"Don't worry _mom_... I'll be extra careful." Nat smirked as Tris sputtered on the other end of the line. Nat quietly slipped around the corner and looked down at the burning wood in the pit. "Geeze... how do they get up here?" She asked softly. Heat washed over her as she leapt to a log that was standing upright and to a window ledge. Hissing as the intense heat bit at her feet through her shoes she slid past a row of lasers to the far side of the pit. She looked at the bottom of her shoes to find they had melted slightly and grimaced.

The saw mill was very hot. She was sweating inside a minute. Fires burned, lasers cut through ancient logs, guards patrolled and kept every last machine in working order, and the familiar smell of wood smoke filled the air. She paused and watched the guards for a moment. They seemed rather unenthusiastic about their job, having ditched their heavy coats and flannel. Nat had to admit she was roasting. She dropped down and slid past the guards and climbed up onto a taller platform in the middle of the room.

"And there's more lasers..." She grumbled softly, glaring at the red lines in front of her. After a moment of watching the patterns she jumped through the spaces to the other side. She leapt to the platform across from the other side of the room. She followed the walkway and sighed in relief as she spotted the switch.

She quickly switched it on and spotted a small hatch that opened up. "Oh now there's an easy way though..."

"_**Nice work Natalie. Now the crystals I placed in your pouch will direct the laser to where it needs to go, just follow it until you reach the place in the wall that the old log chopping guide is located."**_ Tris said.

"You got it. It'll be done before you can say _A grove of Yews grow in your backyard with a pigeon living in its branches._"

"_**Al... Alright..."**_ Tris' confusion was clear in her voice. "_**I'm not sure why I would would say that but... Go for it."**_

* * *

"I just realized something!" Bentley nearly fell out of his chair as Lindsey popped up beside him and yelled at him, leaning against the table and staring at him with wide eyes. "It's only a few days away from Christmas!" He adjusted his glasses and glared at her.

"Was it really necessary to yell that at me?"  
"Yes! We can't miss Christmas!" She looked genuinely distressed as her ears folded against her head. "We never missed Christmas, not even when we were in a war zone!"

"She's right. We've always celebrated." Aline said, barely looking up from the disguise she was working on.

"Well I don't see why we can't celebrate... Though we don't have any presents." Bentley rubbed his chin and frowned.

"There's always the internet and overnight delivery or hand made gifts, and there is a small shop in the camp." Tris said. "We can come up with something I'm sure."

* * *

Josephina nodded to Nat as the cat ran past following a laser. "Last one Bentley. Anything else I need to do?" She asked. Placing down the last tracker she turned to look at the camp.

"_We've come to the conclusion that it's only a few days from Christmas. We'll need some supplies to decorate for the season and you'll need to find gifts."_

"You go it. What do we need?"

"_I've sent Murray to get us a tree, and Sly is back at the Paris hide out getting the ornaments and lights, but it seems we're missing wrapping paper. There should be some in the cabins and some boxes."_

"Alright. I'll see what I can dig up."

"_Oh and one more thing, we have one rule about Christmas and gifts, in order for them to be really meaningful they have to be bought. Nothing stolen."_

"Easy enough. I already did my shopping before this whole thing started, same as Tris." She walked over to the cabins housing the other contestants and quietly knocked on one of the doors.

The mountain lion she'd met on their first day answered and grinned. "Ah, Louise! What can I do for ya?"

"Hey Harley, my team and I are celebrating Christmas and I guess we forgot to bring wrapping paper could we-"

"Oh sugar no need to say another word. Come on in and I'll see what I can scrounge up." Josephina forced a smile and stepped inside, on edge and carefully watching the other members in the room. There was a bever woman, and a seal woman who were part of Harley's team, not to mention the four other teams sharing the cabin. None of them looked particularly friendly, especially not the two guard teams. The door snapped shut and Josie spun to find the leader of the moose guard team standing behind her.

"You were lettin' in the cold." He grumbled, resuming his place by his team and folding his arms over his chest.

"Sorry..." She gave him a wary look and stepped into the center of the living room. Her ear twitched as the other teams took up the space behind her and blocked the exit and she gently placed her hand over her shock pistol.

"Ya know Bison told us to be on the lookout for a white ferret, just after you showed up..." Josie growled as Harley stepped out of her team's room, a length of rope slung over her shoulder and dangerous look in her eye. "Said you were the reason for his delay, disrupted his timber operations in Nunavut Bay."

"Your little friends gave me a black eye." A duck snapped gesturing to said wound and glaring at her. "Broke my brother's wing!"

"Bison wants you alive so he can deal with you himself. But he didn't say anything about roughin' you up first." The moose said.

"Sure you wanna get hurt before the games?" Josie asked, drawing her shock pistol and listening to the hum to life.

"Bison is a good friend. He helped me meet quota two years ago." Harley said. "Without him I wouldn't have a job. We ain't letting you or anyone disrupt the games, or Bison's operations."

"I'm only going to give you one more chance to let me walk out." Josie said softly.

"Bison wants you brought in, we're gonna bring you in." The duck snapped. The others nodded in agreement and Josie sighed. It had been a while since she'd had a close quarters fight like this. Luckily she still had some tricks up her sleeves.

Her first shot hit the tree in the corner, and by extension the plugin which shorted the power through the whole cabin. The light coming through the window was obscured by the thick curtains that allowed for sleep making the room almost completely dark. She was moving the second the shot was fired, jumping up to avoid the dog pile. Landing as gently as she could she grabbed the wrapping paper she'd spotted and used it as a bat, the hollow tube making an odd sound as it connected with something hard that yelped.

She'd only had a few moments to analyze the room before she'd shot out the power but the thin ray of light from the window was enough to guide her to her escape route. Using her second shot wisely she shattered the window and leapt through. She growled as she rolled through the shattered glass but didn't stop as she came to her feet. The snow made hiding more difficult, every step left a trail, and the blood from the fresh cuts wasn't helping any. She jogged into an area that saw a lot of foot traffic and abruptly turned. Cutting through the small valley she double checked there wasn't any blood drops and dove into a wood hauling truck to hide. Her breathing ragged and throat stinging from the cold she tried to get her breathing under control.

"You could have just bought the paper yourself you know. It's not like it's all that expensive." She growled, risking a peak through the window to watch the would be captors search for her.

"_How was I supposed to know they we're on orders to keep an eye out and capture you?"_ Bentley asked. She groaned and ducked back down.

"I'll give it some time and then make my way back as soon as it's safe. They're probably keeping an eye on the cabin too... We need to be extra careful."

"_**Good idea. I'll do a sweep and see if we've been bugged, and send Sly out to look for any scouts."**_ Tris said. "_**I'll let you know when we're clear."**_

"Looking forward to it. Try to make it quick. I'm already freezing my tail off out here."

* * *

It took an hour for Tris to give the all clear and by then Josie had moved hiding places four times just to ensure she wasn't found. The cuts she'd gotten stung in the freezing weather but she wasn't about to complain, after all she'd managed to avoid whatever Bison had in store for her. She had visions of herself being strapped to a log and run through a saw mill like one of those old cartoon villains did to the pretty damsel in distress. Of course it was highly unlikely the gang would have found her in time to save her from the fate like the heros always managed in cartoons like that. She shuddered and trudged up the hill to the cabin and slipped inside. Aline dragged her to the couch by the fireplace and quietly began pulling shards of glass and lint from her wounds while the others offered fresh made cocoa or Christmas cookies or blankets.

Luckily Aline was as good at patching up people as she was at patching up clothing. She had the cuts cleaned and the ones that needed to be stitched, stitched in less than half an hour.

"I would, for future reference, avoid diving head first into shattered glass." Aline said as she put away her first aid kit. "Unless you really want to risk injuries worse than these. You're lucky nothing vital was hit."

Josie rolled her eyes and smirked. "Thanks Aline. I'll keep that in mind the next time."

"Well you don't have to be sarcastic." Josie pulled the tube of wrapping paper from her bag and handed it to Bentley.

"But without my sarcasm who would I be?" She asked. The fox huffed and stood, taking her kit to her cot.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble this caused..." Bentley said. "I had no idea..."

"Hey I'm the one who just walked up and knocked. I willingly walked into a trap."

"A poorly planned trap." Tris grumbled. "Seriously that was a spur the moment attack."

"You're complaining? Why? At least this way we know that I'm on Bison's most wanted list without having Bison knock my block off."

"You have a point... We got lucky. I doubt it will happen again so readily."

"Look, not that this conversation isn't a boatload of cheer, but can't we just relax a bit and decorate the tree?" Sly asked. "I for one would really like to get into the holiday spirit."

"Agreed. You guys are gloomy gusses." Lindsey said with a frown.

"I couldn't agree more Linds." Josie said. "Murray found a beautiful tree for us." She smiled and stood. Sly grinned and held up a box labeled simply _Christmas_. The others nodded and gathered around as Sly cut open the tape and began pulling out ornaments. Some were old, hand carved, others new and metal, a few had even been clearly handmade by the boys when they were young. Bentley dusted off another box and smiled.

"You went and got their ornaments too." He said. Sly grinned again and nodded.

"Hel told me where you guys kept your stuff so I went and got it for you." The raccoon blushed slightly. "Figured... that you guys are part of the family now. You might as well have your ornaments on the tree too." Lindsey squealed and grabbed him in a tight hug, earning a laugh and hug in return. "No problem Linds." He said. The twins smiled softly but there was tears in their eyes and they shared a sad look. "Don't think I forgot you two." He handed each of them a small box with a personalized ornament inside. Both ornaments were the Golden Snitchs they'd chased back in their first training round with Sly, and had been carefully engraved with the words _Welcome to the family_. Nat finally broke down and sobbed, clutching the small golden orb to her chest and collapsing into Sly's arms. Sly quietly hugged her and pulled Nate into the hug as well, ignoring his own wet cheeks as he held them.

"I didn't... didn't realize..." Nat sobbed. "It's been so long since we've seen them..."

"I know... I know." Sly soothed, gently running his hand over her hair and hushing her. The pair pulled back and brushed away their tears to find the rest of the gang was also hastily brushing away their own. "Why don't you put your ornaments up first?" They nodded, sniffing and smiling through the last of their sadness. They put their ornaments beside each other and stepped back to let the others put up their own.

Josie put up a small ballerina that had clearly at one point been part of something else, her hand lingering for just a moment before she let Hel put up hers. The black fox hung a simple but clearly old top hat ornament smiling at it and the words _The Marvelous Vollan's_ that were painted on it. Sly put up a newer ornament, a carved wood frame that held a picture of him and Bentley and Murray in terrible looking Christmas sweaters each sporting a goofy look. Aline's was a small hand stitched heart with the words _You are loved, Merry first Christmas. - Mom and Dad, 1983._

Tris pulled a small Fleur De Lis from it's box the three small bells attached to the bottom jingling softly as she hung it. Bentley went next, hanging a shard of pottery the the letter C clearly painted on the front and the words _Our first Heist, never forget our roots_ in tiny letters on the back. Lindsey put up an orb with a map carefully printed on it and small red dots marking every place she'd traveled. Murray was last putting up an old paper ornament from the gang's time at the orphanage.

Josie smiled. Each piece on the tree held a piece of their hearts. She brushed away her tears and quietly wrapped herself in one of the blankets.

* * *

There you go guys. The next chapter will be out on Christmas Day, so the gang can celebrate with us. For those of us who celebrate Christmas that is... No matter what you celebrate, Happy Holidays, and I'll see you on the 25th with the next chapter.


	61. Chapter 61 The Holiday Spirit

Hello my readers! As promised a chapter on the 25th. Happy holidays everyone, I hope it's going well for you all. On a side note, I went ahead and made an Ask blog for this story! If you're interested in talking with the gang here then head on over to AsktheCooperSpies on Tumblr. There's not much there so far but I'm sure we can fix that ;) Happy reading everyone!

* * *

Sly rubbed his head as he looked up at the lighthouse. "So... I have to climb up to the top, make my way back down and open the door for you and Murray?" He asked.

"That's right." Tris said as she looked over the data on her computer. "You'll have to remove the barricade from the doorway. Be careful and watch for falling icicles."

"You know you do that a lot..."  
Tris looked up with a small frown. "Do what?"

"Tell everyone to be careful."

"It's habit I guess. I am the oldest after all." She shrugged. "Now get going before someone gets suspicious." Sly smirked and pulled his cane into its two miniature ice hooks. He looked up at the top of the lighthouse and started the climb. It wasn't particularly challenging to say the least. He slid over the railing and squinted against the blinding light and pulled open the hatch. Blinking away the painfully bright spots he waited for his eyes to adjust to the surprisingly dark interior.

"_You'll have to make your way to the ground floor. Watch out, I've done a scan and I'm counting at least a dozen guards."_ Sly nodded and began the walk down the long ramp. He sighed and glanced over the rail. He felt the familiar feeling he always got when standing on the edge of high places. L'appel du vide, the call of the void. He turned away and continued to walk down the ramp, pushing the mild urge to jump over the edge out of his mind. It was after all a very long drop and he really didn't feel like dying any time soon. He came up behind the first guard and smirked as he used his cane to knock the guard unconscious. The ramp wasn't so bad actually. A few guards, a few spot lights, a few missing sections that forced him to inch his way along a narrow metal strip that still clung to the wall, in all a fairly easy trek back to the ground floor.

He pulled the chair from behind the door and swung it open to let Tris and Murray inside. The otter gave the room a once over and nodded. "Perfect. Alright, now this is going to take all of us. Murray, lift that circuit breaker over there. I'll reverse the energy flow from the control center. That should give Sly a brief window of opportunity to climb up the power lines and overload the system from the top." Sly grimaced.

"Up, down, up, down, they should put an elevator in this place." He grumbled. Tris smirked.

"Even if there was an elevator here Sly, you'd still have to climb the power lines when we started to overload the system. Now, I'll be able to reverse the flow but the collector will still be drawing power. Watch out for electricity as you climb, and please, try not to fall..."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem. You worry too much."

"Worrying is what kept me safe during my years as a spy. Now if you're ready, I'd like to get this over with. You and Murray and Nate still have another job to do and if that goes will I have another job as well, on top of the christmas shopping I still need to get done." She frowned as she hooked her laptop up to the other computer and started loading up her programs.

"Alright, I'll get going." Sly chuckled and made his way up to the collector and jumped up on top of it, watching as angry red energy flowed up the ropes. The system flickered for a moment and the electricity on one rope dissipated. He carefully tested it and once satisfied it wasn't going to electrocute him, started climbing until he came to a metal attachment he couldn't climb over. He glanced down and watched as the energy started gathering below him again and leapt to the only other rope without any electricity building up.

By the time he climbed up to the top of the room again he'd been shocked once, nearly fallen due to a miscalculated jump and had rope burns on his hands but luckily it was easy to overload the system. All he had to do was flip a lever.

"_Excellent! System running at half capacity. Hopefully it will take Bison a while to figure out this thing isn't running at full power. We still need to find that battery though. That's what your next job is."_

"_**Nate is already on his way to the guard house. You and Murray need to meet him there Sly." **_Bentley said in his ear and Sly nodded.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Not tired at all..." Sly said, shaking his head. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Murray didn't recognize Nate when he first found him standing a short distance from the guard house. The usually albino cat was dressed like one of the ram guards that frequently patrolled the area, fake horns, strange contacts and short tail included. Aline had clearly worked her magic to make him look the part. He had an RC tank held under one arm and gestured a few feet away as a second tank rolled up.

"Another RC combat club?" Murray asked, picking up the tank.

"Yep. Bentley wanted me to join you. The only problem is it's guards only. Aline was able to get some of the costume done but without you being there she couldn't do a proper head to make you look like one of the moose guards, that's why we need Sly." The raccoon waved from where he stood on the roof of the guard house. "He'll go in through a hatch on the roof and get an old moose head that you can use. You'll take on the big guys, I'll deal with the others, hopefully one of us will be able to get the location of the northern lights battery."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll go in first, make sure the guards don't spot you before Sly can get you the moose head. The little compartment on the underside of your tank has the rest of your costume." Murray nodded as Nate hurried inside the building and Sly vanished from the roof. He quietly pulled the costume out and ducked into one of the, rather small, outhouses to quickly change.

Inside Sly was crouched on an upper walkway, watching Nate as the cat turned ram walked up to the nearest guard and started talking with him. He waited a moment to make sure Nate didn't end up in trouble before moving on. Luckily the walkway gave him access to the upper levels of the club's meeting house which, like many of the cabins, was also a saw mill. He dropped down to the second floor and swung over a pit of saw blades. He had to force himself not to think about what would happen if he missed even one step in this place.

Crawling under a row of spinning sawblades was by far one of the worst things he'd ever faced during a job in his life. Period. And he'd been attacked by not only ghosts but mosquitoes the size of feral cats, not to mention Mz. Ruby's voodoo simon says. He crawled out of the saw blade death trap and had to give himself a minute to calm his nerves. The fur on the tip of his tail had been clipped a little too close for his tastes. He swung over to the upper platform and ducked under a table as the guard on duty stirred from his sleep. Luckily there was a row of tables he could crawl under. The guard drifted off again and Sly grabbed the moose head before climbing up to the rafters and the walkway he'd entered on.

He found Murray standing a short distance from the door. "Here you go pal. Gotta say though, it's kinda creepy that they have this..."

"Yeah. I agree..." Murray said with a frown as he looked over the moose head. "Are you sure this thing is going to fit?"

"Hey I just grabbed the thing." Sly raised his hands and shook his head. "Frankly I really don't want anything to do with it anymore... I'm sure Bentley wouldn't have sent me to get it if he wasn't sure." Murray nodded, satisfied, and pulled the head over his own. He grimaced at the musty smell and rather poor visibility but he would make do. Taking the tank he started into the cabin, wincing as his new antlers caught on the doorframe. Nate and the guards turned to look at him quizzically and he mumbled an apology before walking over to the moose guards and placing his tank down in challenge.

"Who thinks they can beat the moose?" Murray said loudly. "I bet I can beat any of you."

A loud laugh from the far corner drew his attention. A scarred and weather hardened old moose stepped up, one eye glassy white with a scar that ran over it and a smirk firmly planted on his muzzle. "If that's so then you won't have any trouble besting me. I ain't got a lot of money but I don't think a young fella like yourself is gonna be any challenge"

"_**Careful Murray, that's old Alexander Drake... He's the oldest lumberjack here, and he's the best RC fighter they have! The other guards are too afraid to challenge him and those that get the courage always lose. It's going to take some real skill on your end to beat him."**_ Murray gave the old moose a level look and nodded.

"You're on, old man." He said. Drake laughed loudly again, his voice echoing around the club. Even Nate looked somewhat terrified. The other guards gave Murray sympathetic looks and quietly stepped out of the ring as Drake put is tank down in the center.

"You know the rules boy? They're real simple like. Two tanks enter, one tank leaves."

"No problem."

"You best be ready to lose that tank. I ain't goin' easy on ya just because yer new." Murray nodded.

"Wouldn't want you to."

"Well then we have an agreement. Sam, give us the count." A duck squawked and jumped slightly at the sudden attention from the old moose but nodded and stepped into the ring nervously.

"On my mark. Ready..." He inched back to the edge though his wing stayed between the two tanks. "Fight!" He barely got his arm out of the way before Drake's tank was spewing fire at Murray. He yelped and dove out the ring as the fight started in full. Drake was good, his tank well built and carefully upgraded. Murray was having a hard time just avoiding the barrage of missiles, let alone returning fire. From his place at the edge of the ring Nate watched Murray struggle to get an upper hand. He was surprised, Drake was blind in one eye, and seemed to be missing more than a few fingers, but that didn't slow him down any. The other guards watched in silence, almost solemnly. Like they were attending a funeral rather than a fight.

Murray swore softly as Drake landed a rather powerful strike to his tank. The old moose smirked, seeming assured of his victory. Murray spun his tank around to face Drake's and fired everything he had. The crowd gasped as the smoke cleared and the glowing shield that had sprung up around Drake's tank dematerialized.

"You'll have to do better than that boy." Murray growled and threw the tank into reverse, desperately looking over what his options were.

"_Murray, Drake has the best technology around, but there is a weakness you can use to win this fight."_ Murray frowned as Nate's voice made it to his ear. "_The shields will block your attacks but there's one part that isn't shielded, the underbelly. Luckily I made a few upgrades before this mission, if you use the R2 button it'll activate a flipping mechanism on the front of the tank. Use that to get at the bottom of his tank."_ Nate had moved from his place by the ring and moved up to the rafters. He watched as Murray took a sharp turn around and made a beeline for Drake's tank, activating the spatula shaped mechanism and easily flipping it before Drake could react. Nate and Murray mentally cheered and Murray fired several times, watching with satisfaction as the tank made a whining sound and sparked violently before finally going dark.

Drake stared at the ring in shock and the other guards stared at Murray for several long moments before they cheered and pat him on the back. Drake's reign of terror was over, their regular fight club could start again without fear of losing their RC combat vehicles to the merciless Moose. Drake growled and pulled out his wallet.

"Alright what do I owe ya?" He snapped.

"Not money." Drake blinked in surprise.

"Well then what do you want?"

"The location of the Northern light's battery."

Drake smirked and shook his head. "Alright, I'll take ya out to it."

"_I'll stay and see if I can get some extra information on the battery, I'll meet you back at the hideout in an hour."_

* * *

"Josie I need your help. Linds, you too." Tris zipped up her coat and gave the pair a pointed look. "Murray's got the location and we have one more job to do before the day is out. Nothing too hard, I'll be doing most of the work."

Lindsey grimaced at the snow falling outside the window. "If you'll be doing most of the work why do we need to come along?"

"Because I need Josie on top of the battery so she can hook the draining cables to it and I need Lindsey on shore making sure no one realizes what we're doing." The tabby sighed and grudgingly tugged on her boots.

"Fiiine... but only because I got my shopping done and wrapped." She grumbled.

The trio made their way out of the hideout and nodded to Murray as he walked inside. The battery looked like one of the numerous silos that stood around the camp. Josie frowned and tapped the side with her foot.

"This is the super battery Arpeggio is coming for?" She asked. "It looks like it's supposed to store grain... or water. That Drake had better not have lied to us about this thing."

"My preliminary scans say there is definitely a massive energy source there, all we have to do is drain it."

"Yeah and fit all of us inside..." Lindsey said with a roll of her eyes.

Tris adjusted her glasses and did a few quick calculations on her handheld data pad. "Bentley is removing the internal size amplifier from the van as we speak. Once we're finished draining the battery he'll install it and make sure we have enough space, then we can move in the equipment we'll need to finish this once and for all. Now Lindsey you'll stay near me, in case we get spotted while I make my way out to hack the three boats in the area. Josie you climb up top and wait for me to fire the lines up to you then secure them."

"Got it."

"One more thing, it's highly probable that once we begin we will draw attention. So watch your backs and if Bison shows up make a run for it. He's too tough to face head on without backup."

They nodded and Josie leap up on top of the battery. Tris started towards the water, and dove into the icy depths. It had been a long time since she'd done any real ice water swimming but she was an otter and her species was built for it. She pulled herself from the water and pulled up onto the boat. She shook herself dry and pulled her laptop from its waterproof case. She stepped inside the cabin and plugged into the system. Getting through the security wasn't difficult for her. She lost her concentration for a moment as the boat lurched into motion but quickly regrouped. She knelt next to the harpoon and took aim, quickly calculating the exact distance. Josie caught the rope and knelt to hook it onto the battery.

A duck shouted and a goat's screech echoed around the area and Lindsey's tail flicked as she got ready for the incoming fight. She crouched, her tail lashing as the duck came running at her. Her eyes locked on the the first guard to show up, easily slamming into his stomach as she leapt at him. He yelped and flew backwards as she landed on all fours. Josie looked over at the commotion and moved to join the fight.

"But don't move Jose! I can handle this!" Lindsey shouted. "Tris needs you up there." The tabby swept the legs out from under a goat and threw herself into a moose guard's chin. She yelped as her tail was grabbed by another moose guard and he threw her into a side of the battery. Coughing she stood and growled at the guard. Joise looked down at the fight desperately as Tris ran up with her batons already sparking. One guard fell before he could react to her presence. Another guard was caught by Lindsey as he turned to face Tris.

"Last one, go!" Tris nodded and took off for the second boat as Lindsey threw the last guard into a barrel. The other two boats went the same. Tris moved the boat and fired the harpoon up to Josie, the guards moved in and Lindsey easily dispatched them. Panting and exhausted the tabby grinned at her friends. "That was a work out." She said between breaths.

"You could have let me help out a little..." Josie said, rolling her eyes.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Josie chuckled and shook her head.

"Right fun... let's get inside where there's hot cocoa and cookies." Lindsey cheered and Tris nodded as she wrung out her hair.

* * *

In the hour they'd been gone the others had turned the cabin into a cozy hideaway. The fire blazed with stockings up on the mantle, the tree was decorated and covered in lights, Murray and Aline had made mounds of christmas cookies and candies and presents were stacked under the tree. Sly grinned, his usual hat replaced with a tall red and green striped cap with a sprig of mistletoe attached to the top so it hung over his face.

The second she saw it Josephina nearly fell over laughing. Lindsey giggled and gave the raccoon a quick peck before darting past to grab an armful of cookies for herself. Tris smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving inside to dry off and change. Sly grinned at Josie as she finally righted herself and caught her breath.

"That is the most ridiculous hat I have ever seen." She said.

"Clearly you've never gone to a basketball game with Murray. Or a football game with Bentley."

"Watch it Sly, I have plenty of blackmail on you." Bentley grumbled as he carried a stack of gifts to the tree.

"Point taken." The raccoon said. Josie made to move past but he blocked her path. "One kiss for entry." He said.

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't do mistletoe."

"You're going to be standing there all night..." Hel said.

"I'll take that chance." Sly said. "Come on just one kiss."

"Alright, one kiss." Sly grinned but she held up a finger. "If, and only if, you kiss Bentley and Murray first."

"Don't you dare Sly." Bentley glared at the raccoon as Sly turned to face him. "I will turn you into a sleep dart pin cushion."

"Aw come on Bentley it's for a good cause!"

"Not happening!"

"What would it take?"

"Not even all the money in the world Sly." Bentley growled. "I mean it, just dropt the-" He was cut off as Sly grabbed him the by shoulders and gave him a big kiss. Bentley sputtered as Sly put him down. "That was low." Josephina chuckled as she watched Sly get a bone crushing hug from Murray before the big guy gave him a kiss. Sly stumbled back to her side as Murray released him.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to kiss Murray..." He said. "So, I fulfilled the agreement."

"That you did." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss before she pulled away and walked over to the fireplace to warm her hands. Sly stood transfixed for a moment before he grinned.

"I told you the hat was a good idea." He said to Aline as the fox walked up with a plate of cookies.

"And I told you she'd make you do something in return for the kiss." She smirked and brushed her hands on her apron. "Good luck getting a second kiss any time soon."

Sly grinned and took a bite from one of the gingerbread cookies as he watched Josie take one of the sweets from the tray on the coffee table. He missed the sidelong glance she gave him.

"I have to go get some gifts. I'll be back in a couple hours." She said abruptly.

* * *

The streets of Paris were covered in snow and it was cascading down from the sky, muffling the sounds of busy pedestrians as they went about their shopping. Josie walked down the street, looking through shop windows as she searched for the perfect gift for the one member of the gang she'd yet to find one for, Sly. She frowned as she looked through the window of a small jewelry store. She'd never seen the raccoon wear jewelry, not even at Rajan's ball, no watches or rings or anything. With a sigh she moved on walking down the slowly darkening streets with frustration building over her head. She'd stopped in ten shops and looked through the windows of at least a dozen more in search of a gift for the raccoon, only to come up empty handed. Doors started to click shut and she grimaced as shops went dark. Turning down a small side street she noticed a light on and paused at the window.

She threw open the door and hurried inside relishing in the smell of old books as it washed over her. It wasn't a large shop but nearly every inch was filled with books both old and new. She ran a hand over the spines of several books and smiled. This was the place she'd find Sly's gift. Weaving through rows and rows of shelves she methodically began searching the collection. Her hand froze over one spine in particular and she gasped as she pulled it from the shelf. Alexander Dumas' _The Count of Monte Cristo_. One of her favorite stories and one she knew Sly didn't have a copy of. She squealed slightly and hurried to the counter to purchase it. Taking her prize with her she jogged back to the safehouse to wrap her gifts. She settled down at the table, pen in hand and smiled as she marked her favorite passages and made little comments in the margins, just as Sly had done with his copy of Dracula. The reminder of the vampire story sent chills up her spine and her heart racing but she pushed aside the discomfort and smiled as she wrote a small dedication on the inside cover. Once that was complete she carefully wrapped it neatly and took her pile of gifts to the portal. She found the hideout dark, with the fire still warming the room but everyone else fast asleep in their cots. She smiled and quietly put her gifts under the tree.

"You took a while." Sly said, causing her to jump and spin. He sat on the couch with a cup of coffee in one hand as he watched the fire.

"I had to find you a gift." She said as she relaxed. He chuckled.

"I didn't mean to sound accusing." She settled down on the couch beside him and smiled as she stole some of the blanket from him to warm herself. He yelped softly as her cold toes touched his leg. "Easy!"

"Sorry." He gave her a teasing smirk and handed her a cup of coffee. "I'm glad we're getting to celebrate the season." She said.

"Me too. And thanks for the kiss."

"Yeah well thanks for making it entertaining." He chuckled as she leaned in closer and gazed into the dancing flames.

"No problem."

"Hey Rings?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Josephina woke the next morning to find the blanket had been carefully draped over her shoulders and the coffee mug had been removed. She blinked awake and smiled at the twins who were each opening the small gifts from their stockings as Aline and Murray worked in the kitchen. Lindsey smiled as she sat on the floor by the fire with a marshmallow snowman on a skewer and a rather sadistic look on her face.

"Finally you're awake." Bentley said as he entered with a tray of coffee and cocoa. Josie took a cup and relished in the warmth and rich smell for a moment before she took a drink.

"Guess that means we can trade gifts now." Tris said. Josie nodded and the rest of the gang hurried into the sitting room.

"I will hand them out." Hel said. "First up, for Bentley from Tris." Bentley took the box with a grin and tore it open.

"You didn't..." He said as he pulled read the words on the side. "A black box integrated code analyzer! I've been dying to get my hands on one of these how did-"

"A friend owed me a favor. That's the latest model." The otter grinned.

"This is amazing!"

"No problem Bentley. Who's next Hel?"

"For Aline from Lindsey." Aline happily took the flat box and pulled it open, squealing with delight as she pulled out a soft green cashmere sweater.

"It's perfect!" She said. Lindsey smiled and looked down at the floor.

"It wasn't a big deal, just saw it in a shop window..."

"For Murray from myself." Hel smiled and handed Murray a box. Murray tore the paper off and gasped as he opened the box.

"A racing helmet!" He said. "Thanks Hel, this is awesome!" He put the helmet on and grinned. "Check me out!"

"You look great Murray." Lindsey said.

"To Lindsey from Nat." Lindsey practically pounced on the box and tore the paper off.

"Oooh! I love it!" she pulled a small bear from the box and hugged it. "And it smells like chocolate!" The gang laughed.

"To Nate from Aline."

Nate took the box and opened it. "A calligraphy pen!" He smiled. "Thanks Aline."

"Of course. There's also some ink in there." He nodded.

The sea of wrapping paper and cardboard slowly filled the room, along with gifts ranging from electronics to clothing. When all the gifts had been unwrapped they settled down with their new items and Aline and Murray returned to the kitchen to make dinner. Josie felt her bag to make sure her gift to Sly was still there and smiled as she found it exactly where and how she'd left it. She would wait to give it to him until everything calmed down. Like how they'd been the previous evening.

* * *

The rest of the gang was asleep but Josie was still awake. She smiled as Sly joined her by the fire and handed her a cup of tea.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Actually I wanted to give you your gift without everyone around." Sly nodded as she handed him the wrapped book.

"I had the same thought." He chuckled and passed her a box. He watched as she undid the paper and pulled open the box. She gasped and carefully took the small egg shaped, porcelain music box out.

"Is this... what I think it is?" She asked softly as she wound it. She broke down completely as the song began to play and the little egg opened up to reveal a ballerina like the one she'd hung on the tree. "The sun'll come out tomorrow..." She said, brushing away tears. "How did you find this? They've been out of production for ages."

"It took some doing but I tracked one down in Paris. It's not exactly like the one you had but..."

"It's perfect Sly, thank you."

"Of course."

"Now open yours so I can stop crying..." She said, brushing away another wave of tears. Sly chuckled and gave her a quick hug before opening his gift.

"Oh! I've been meaning to read this one!" He said. He opened the cover and smiled.

_Dear Rings, hope you enjoy this one. It's one of my favorites. I took the liberty of marking my favorite parts for you like you did with Dracula. Be sure and let me know what you think. I'm dying to know._

_~ XOXO,_

_Josephina. _

"Thank you." He smiled and she nodded.

"It's nothing as meaningful as this... but I hope you like it."

"I love it." He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and she wound the box again, watching the little figurine spin.

* * *

Alright guys there you go... And again be sure to check out the ask blog and send in some questions!


	62. Chapter 62 Fish and Eagle Eggs

Hey there guys! I'm super excited! We're so close to the end of this story. Fear not though I do have plans to do the other two games. Also, I haven't gotten any new questions over on the blog. There is a link on my profile that you can use to easily find it, since I can't put links here. So head on over and let's get some questions coming in. Anything you've wanted to ask the gang or the team is open. Want to know what Josie thinks of a certain raccoon? Want to ask Bentley how he feels about having the twins around? Curious about Hel's backstory? Feel free to ask! Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Murray walked along the edge of a small ledge and looked over at old Grizzle Face. The old bear was quietly shuffling through the snow before he flopped down with a large huff.

"So... what are we doing again?" He asked, looking slightly nervously at Bentley.

"We need to destroy those oil mains so Josie can paraglide to the closest eagle nest. Now Grizzle Face is blind, half deaf and nerve dead, but if there's one thing he still has it's his sense of smell." Murray nodded.

"So... why do you have those bombs?"

"Because, Grizzle Face is easily excited by the smell of fish. I'll toss bombs in the water and blow the fish here in the river sky high. Use the fish to lead the old guy to the oil mains. Trust me he smells fish and there's nothing stopping him. So... you know... I'd run..." Bentley gave a nervous grin that Murray reciprocated.

"Yeah... Sure. The Murray can do that." He swallowed hard and rolled his shoulders.

"When you're ready."

"Let's do this." Bentley nodded and activated one of his bombs, tossing it over the edge and into the water. The explosion sent water and fish and rocks and bits of wood into the air. The guards came running in panic and Murray grabbed the closest fish before taking off. Grizzle Face sniffed and growled as he stood on his hind legs and the smell of the fish made it to his nose. Murray ran with more than a little panic in his chest. He chucked the fish at the metal oil main, hoping it was enough to get the old bear to destroy it, and booked it as far away as he could.

For his age Grizzle Face moved fast and was just as strong as the other bears Murray had gone after. The oil main was nothing but twisted rubble in a matter of minutes as the bear searched for the origin of the fish he was smelling. Huffing as he found nothing but oil and metal he stalked off. Murray looked over at Bentley and nodded. He was feeling a bit more confident now. The explosion sent more fish and ice and water into the air. He grabbed the closest fish and ran off towards the next holographic marker.

Bentley watched him run off and ducked out of sight as the guards came to investigate the explosion. He held his breath, watching them from his hiding place. He heard Grizzle Face run past after Murray. The turtle ran off a bit further down the river, finding a place on a roof to watch as Grizzle Face demolished the second oil main. Two down, three to go.

* * *

Josephina shivered as she sat on the roof of the light house. Arms wrapped around her body and her knees to her chest she watched the tiny figures of Bentley and Murray run around the frozen camp. Occasionally a spray of water would jump from the river or Grizzle Face would knock a guard aside with hardly any effort. A dark grey black cloud of smoke rose from the first oil main the bear had destroyed.

"So... I have to fly towards a fire." She deadpanned, watching the smoke with little interest.

"_The heat will create an updraft Josie. You did the same sort of thing in Peru."_ Tris said in her ear.

"Yeah but why?" The otter sighed.

"_In order to overcome Bison in the Lumberjack Games, Bentley and I have come to the conclusion that we'll have to cheat. So, we'll need to make use of the local Giant Canadian Eagle's parental instincts. However, their nest is on an iceberg we cannot easily reach. That's where you come in."_ Josie grimaced and glanced over at the iceberg in question.

"Great. Angry giant eagles..." The last of the oil mains caught fire and she stood. "If I die I'm haunting you." Tris rolled her eyes.

"_You always swear that... You haven't died yet have you?"_

"Not yet..." She grumbled. She stood and brushed the snow off before she climbed up the antenna, plotting her route and judging the variables before leaping out over the roof. She snapped open her paraglider and sailed over the water and into the updraft created by the burning oil. It threw her higher into the air allowing her to direct herself towards the next, and then the next until she was facing the eagle nest and sailing over the water again. The birds screeched as they flew towards her, forcing her to maneuver around them or risk falling into the freezing water. She landed on the iceberg and ducked as another bird dropped down, fluffed up and hissing. She glared at it and ran forward, screaming and arms wide. The bird panicked and flew off and she smirked before climbing up to the nest and carefully plucking an egg from it.

"Okay... now how do I get back?" She asked softly as she looked out over the water. There were several ice floes and buoys that would allow her to get back to shore, but the distance was unsettling. "You're ready to come get me if I fall in right?" This question was directed to Tris.

"_You have nothing to worry about Josie. I'm on shore, but if you fall in the egg will be worthless and all this work will have been in vain."_

"So no pressure then..." She grumbled. She dove over the edge and landed softly on one of the buoys. Luckily she'd been studying the wall climbing hooks, and while she couldn't use them the way Sly could, she could still use them. She drew her shock pistol and flipped the switch so her grappling hook was active and fired at the tallest hook on the buoy, taking several steps back before hitting the button to reel it in. The trick sent her flying over to the next ice floe and she grinned. "I'm really glad that worked."

On the shore Tris had nearly had a heart attack when she'd seen Josie go flying. Her mind had started racing to find a cause for the sudden flight but as the ferret drew closer realized the reason was Josie's own occasionally reckless thought process.

"The next time you do something stupid like that you had better warn me." She growled as Josie landed safely on solid ground and grinned with a wild look in her eye.

"I'll try but next time warn me when you don't have a plan to get me off a remote island."

"Deal."

* * *

Bentley looked up as Tris knocked on the roof of the battery. He nodded and she dropped down to stand beside him. The interior was barely big enough for her, Bentley and Lindsey to work in. Of course that's what they were in the process of changing. Lindsey sat on the floor, carefully wiring in each piece they would need for Bentley's internal size enhancer and all the computer equipment they usually used. She frowned as she looked over several of the wires before a look of understanding crossed her face and she connected them to where they needed to be. Tris watched the room jump from too small for three people to large enough to fit the entirety of the Eiffel Tower to hardly enough room to breath before it finally settled down at a comfortable space for the size of the team.

"Never actually gotten to see the thing work..." She said.

"Typically I would recommend not standing inside it when it's size is adjusted the first time, but we didn't really have much of a choice." Bentley said.

Tris looked around the room and nodded. "This will work nicely. So long as we don't get discovered."

"Exactly... Unfortunately, I don't have any tech to keep us hidden. We'll have to be careful. Especially when we're on the blimp."

Tris and Lindsey nodded. "Hopefully Nate will be able to handle it... he doesn't do well on planes I doubt he'll be much better on Arpeggio's flying fortress." Lindsey said.

Bentley blanched. "I hadn't thought of that..."

"We could send him and Nat back to Paris with Aline... I can't see us needing Aline's skills and Nat won't go if her brother can't." Her ear twitched and she looked up at the hatch but there was no one there. "But that's only if Nate can't handle it, I'd rather have the whole team with us so we're prepared for any situation.

Aline slid from the roof of the battery and rubbed the sudden tears from her eyes with a furious expression on her face. She knew she was often overlooked when it came to their missions. Especially lately. No one had asked her for the lumberjack disguises she'd made. The last time she'd really been called on had been back in India the first time, when Josie had requested that she leave out some of her formal costumes. Her ears flicked back and she growled. In all honesty it had been that way her whole life. Overlooked, ignored, forgotten, brought out as a parlor trick when she was needed and pushed aside when she wasn't.

She dropped to her knees outside one of the cabins, her heart aching and her thoughts swirling. She beat her fists against the snow and hissed as they came back bloody from the ice. Bleeding and angry she sobbed, imobile save for her shaking. Finally spent she stood and walked shakily back to the hideout.

The majority of the hideout had been stripped clean. The tree was gone, the computers mostly boxed up, the cots folded and leaning against the wall with all the bags, the Clockwerk parts mostly boxed up as well. Tris smiled at her.

"There you are! Where were you?" The otter asked.

"I went for a walk. I needed some air." She snapped, stalking further inside.

"Okay..." Tris frowned as she noticed the blood on Aline's hands. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Aline abruptly pulled away as Tris tried to examine her hands. "It was just some guards." She turned away and quietly began packing her things.

Tris stared at her in worry. "Okay. If you need anything-"

"I said I'm fine." Sly and Josie shared a look as she slammed her foot locker shut and stalked out the door. Josie walked after her with her own bag slung over her shoulder. She didn't want to push the fox but she was worried.

She quietly remained several steps behind as Aline climbed up and into the battery. Dropping down inside she found that Sly, Murray and Lindsey had carefully arranged the inside so that several tall screens allowed for privacy and seperated the sleeping area from the rest of the room. Aline glared over her shoulder and carefully tucked her bag under the table that sat in the middle of the room. Murray crawled inside, landing with a heavy thump as Sly handed him one of the cots from the pile he'd made.

Josie watched them and took the cot from Murray and put it down in the curtain room. "Aline do you want to talk?"

"Do I look like I want to talk?" The fox snarled with a cold glare at Josie.

"Alright, that's fine." Josie raised her hands and sighed. The fox would talk when she was ready. The rest of the gang entered as Murray set the last cot in its place.

Bentley glanced over at them as he flicked on his computer again and sighed. "Alright Gang. The games are tomorrow morning. So we need to set up teams for the event, seeing as each team is comprised of three members we have just enough for three teams."

"That will leave one of us sitting out..." Nate said.

"And that would be me." Josie said. "Since I was face to face with Bison I would only put the rest of any team in danger." She settled down in one of the chairs at the center table and kicked her feet up. "So it looks like you guys are on your own."

"Precisely." Bentley said. "Now Sly, Murray and I will make up one team, that leaves the rest of you to decide as you see fit."

There was a pause before Nat and Nate suddenly grabbed one another with a wide grin. "Nat and I are together!" Nate said.

"Well you still need another member. Why don't you choose." Tris said with a smile.

Nate tapped his chin with a hum before pointing to Hel. "Hel, you should be our third!"

"As you wish Nathaniel." Hel said with a sharp nod.

"Then it's Lindsey, Myself and Aline." Tris said.

"Hooray..." Aline grumbled.

"We are so going to take you down Cooper!" Lindsey said.

"In your dreams Lindsey." Nat said. "We'll take that trophy!"

Sly laughed. "You both wish! We'll be taking that trophy home."

Josie smirked as the argument went in circles for a while. They finally settled down to snickering and jokes as Murray brought out dinner. She couldn't help but feel at home with them all. It felt so natural now after the past two months since they'd escaped the Contessa's clutches. She watched Sly as he used the carrots on his plate to explain the fight he'd won over the Fiendish Five member Sir Raleigh. He paused mid-sentence and looked up at her, as if he'd noticed her sudden staring. She quickly looked down at her plate and tried to keep herself from blushing.

"See something you like?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her and grinning.

"You have sauce on your shirt." She said, giggling as he looked down to find his shirt clean.

"Finish the story Sly!" Nate said, pink eyes wide. He smirked and nodded and picked up one of the carrots.

"Alright, alright. So, I'd managed to get up to the blimp, right, and that slimy frog is sitting and talking about how he helped take out my family." Nat gasped in horror and clutched her brother's arm. "So he says that he's gonna squash me like a bug by, get this, bloating to gargantuan size. He swallows this bee and actually bloats into this grotesque monster and tries to crush me!"

"No!"

"Yes! Like some kind of froggy Hulk!" Sly grinned and quietly took his time arranging the carrots. "So there's these platforms floating in the water and I have to run around them until he deflates." Nat grimaced at the image that formed in her head. "Then once he deflates I only have a limited amount of time to make my move before he gets away and munches down another of those bees. So I get him pretty good a couple times and then he starts getting to be so heavy he sinks the platforms, meaning I have to time things real careful." He took one of the carrots on his fork and the other on his knife to illustrate his point. Another couple hits and he sinks all but one of the platforms and starts spinning with his tongue hanging from his mouth like some kind of grotesque horror movie jump rope!"

"Eww..." Nat was clearly put off her dinner but Nate was more than willing to take her portion for himself as he intently listened to the story.

"Finally I managed to beat the guy and he goes flying into the water and swears that I won't be able to take down his next cohort down in Mesa City."

"Hey we went to Mesa once!" Nate said.

"That's right, the worst vacation ever. I got food poisoning and the city was practically overrun with big mean dogs. Must have been just before everyone left because we found out a year later that it'd become this ghost town due to some big brute..." Nat said.

"I bet it was great before Mugshot took over. I always did love casinos."

"You love them even more now that you have me counting cards." Bentley said with a smirk.

"Very true." Sly grinned.

"Didn't we stop by Mesa a year ago?" Josie asked, turning to look at Tris. The otter pushed her glasses up a bit and nodded.

"We did. It'd made a fair recovery since Mugshot and his gangsters were taken out. I bet they'd make Sly a hero if he ever went back. I mean there were still quite a few rough patches but it was well on its way to becoming a thriving community again. Wealthy to boot."

"Now wouldn't that just be the feather in my cap and send Carmelita into a rage?" Sly said with a wide grin. "We should really go back, see if they'll make a statue of me, take a picture with the mayor, send her the key to the city."

"No Sly." Bentley deadpanned.

"Aw come on Bent! Think about the look on her face! Think about the statue of me!"

"Sly... They'd be more likely to arrest you."

"A statue of me! We could put it in the basement!"

"Sly I said no!"

* * *

I had fun having Sly retell his experience with Raleigh... Froggy Hulk will be one of my favorite lines for a while.


	63. Chapter 63 Operation Canada Games

Two chapters in one day? What is this madness? I got a big burst of inspiration the other night and finished up two chapters. Think of it as my New Year's gift to all you lovely readers who have given me so much support over this last year! I really can't thank you enough for your kind words and encouragement. Now before I start babbling, on with the chapter!

* * *

Josie sat in the cabin as the others got dressed for the games. They'd decided to move the parts afterwards to avoid drawing any extra attention so she was going to stay with them to make sure no one tried to take them. She sighed as she settled down with Sly's copy of _Sherlock Holmes Stories_. She had a feeling it was going to be a fairly long few hours.

"Alright we're headed out. See you in the Battery after the games." Sly said with a firm nod.

"Yep. Good luck." The three teams nodded and took off outside. The other teams were already at the sign in and Bentley swallowed. It hadn't seemed like the competition was so large. He stepped up with Sly and Murray on either side and smiled at the polar bear signing everyone in and his penguin companion who was handing out numbers.

"The Greene Trees. That's Green with an e at the end..."

"Gotcha. Take your numbers and head over to the center there where Mr. Bison will be giving his speech."

"Much obliged partner."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Next!" Bentley forced a smile and took the number badges from the penguin woman.

"Wear them at all times, they must be visible. If you lose one you must come get a new one. No number, no competing. Clear?"

"As crystal."

"Alright then, enjoy the games." Sly took his number and carefully made sure it was securely pinned to his shirt.

"Team White Pine." Nate said as they stepped up.

"Yep, you're on the list. Follow the others please. Take your numbers."

"Team Red Wood." Tris said.

"Check, yep. You're good to go." They sat down on the benches surrounding a small podium and rather large bonfire. Bison was already standing on the wood stage with the Clockwerk talons displayed on his walking staff.

"Guess that's one way of making sure they don't get stolen." Tris said, tilting her head with a frown.

"Pitty we've got the game's rigged now ain't it?" Nate said softly with a smirk. "Too bad, he seems so assured..."

The small makeshift stadium was silenced with only two taps of the staff on the wood platform. The wood of the stage creaked under the strain and suddenly Nate wasn't smirking. In fact he looked downright terrified.

"On the other hand..." Nat shushed him and Bison grinned at the teams.

"Welcome contestants! Now ain't this a turn out? There's teams from all over competin' here today. Red Woods, Firs, Oak, if it's a tree we've cut it, burned it or mulched it." The rest of the stadium cheered. "Now I know why ya'll are here. Its for these here Clockwerk Talons!" The cheers were even louder this time. "Why with these the lucky winner could clear cut an acre in an hour. I know, I've done it! Who wants a demonstration of the sheer cutting power of these? Huh?"

Sly couldn't help but swallow nervously. He didn't need a demonstration to know the talons were sharp enough to tear through plates of steel as if they were little more than paper. The podium was splinters in seconds and the crowd went wild, clamoring as they each shouted that their team was going to win.

"Now that ya'll got a taste of the prize, let's get on with the games!" Tris swore she would go deaf before the end of Bison's speech. "This year the games have been split into three contests of strength. Log chopin," The biggest brutes of each team hollered and flexed to show off their muscles. Murray and Lindsey included, Nate on the other hand was sweating profusely. He was by far the smallest chopper on any team. Many of the competitors looked like they could chop logs in half just by flexing. "Ice wall climbin'," Sly, Nat and Aline stood and cheered with the other climbers. "And Log rollin'!" Tris grinned and shouted with Bentley and Hel. "Now ya'll know the rules of each competition so, with out any more speeches let the games begin!" A timid duck walked up to the stage, stepping around the splinters with a grimace.

"The first event will be the log chopping competition. All choppers to your logs!" The stadium cleared in a matter of minutes.

"Alright, Bison is the only competitor in all three categories. In order to win at least one of us has to beat out all the rest, but Bison is the real threat. I think he may have the judges too intimidated to give him anything other than a perfect score. Thus why we have to cheat..." Bentley said. "No pressure here guys but if we lose we'll be leaving empty handed and have to track those talons down after we take out Arpeggio once and for all."

"No problem! The Murray has been studying the log chopping guide for days!"

"There's a difference between reading and actually doing big guy." Tris said with a smirk. "You'll be judged on Speed, Accuracy and Cut, so try to keep your cuts as even as possible."

"I suddenly have the intense desire to crawl under a rock and never come out." Nate said softly.

"You'll do fine. I'll be there to cheer you on the whole time!" Nat said with a wide smile.

"Hel you'll need to get the egg into Bison's pocket as quickly as possible without anyone noticing." Tris turned to find the fox already starting to weave herself an invisibility spell.

"No one will be the wiser." Tris nodded and held out the egg, watching as it slowly vanished into thin air as Hel took it from her hand.

"Yeah... good luck..." The rest of the teams settled down on the split logs in front of the power chopping blocks and watched as their individual team mate took their place.

"Go twin brother!" Nat yelled, waving at Nate with a wide grin. "You can do it!" The judges stepped up to the first contestant and started the time keeping track of every swing with skilled eyes. Nate nervously watched the moose guard chop the wood without breaking a sweat and grimaced as the score cards came up with near perfect scores. The beaver woman from Harley the mountain lioness' team went next, her score coming up perfect tens. Murray went next, powering through the log in less than a minute and with near perfect accuracy, earning him a perfect score as well. Lindsey had a few hiccups in her swings and it cost her in the long run, getting her a seven, a ten and a dismal two. She frowned and grumbled as the judges finally moved on to Nate.

He was shaking so badly he wasn't sure he could even hit the log with the axe.

"You got this Nate!" Nat shouted. "Piece of cake!"

Nate swallowed and nodded and the duck started the timer. The first strike was fine, it was getting the axe out of the wood that proved to be the problem. He took a deep breath and called upon what he'd learned from the book. Of course that didn't do him a ton of good given the fact he was better suited for technological work rather than any activity like this. He panted as he finally finished his chopping and looked over at the large timer. To his amazement he'd actually managed to chop through in less than a minute, and had gotten a fairly even cut. Ten, six, seven. Not perfect, but more than enough to keep his team in the running. Hel watched as Bison started his chopping, still holding the spell to keep herself invisible though it was starting to make her a bit tired. Bison was fast. His swings hardly had any time between them and he was almost perfectly accurate. She hurried forward as quickly as she could holding the egg and carefully slipped it into his pocket. The second she let go of it, the egg reappeared and the angry eagle parents who had been circling for a while dive bombed him with talons at the ready.

Hel barely had time to get out of the way before the birds were on Bison. She snuck back to the edge of the seats and reappeared, staring in mock horror as Bison was scratched and pecked relentlessly by the massive birds. By the time he'd waved them off the judges had given him a full set of zeros.

"What! I think you'd better rethink them scores boys. What you intended to give me was perfect tens right?" Bison snapped, the handle of the axe in his hand splintering slightly as he glared at the three terrified judges who abruptly changed their answers.

"I knew it!" Bentley whispered. "There's no way he's going to not win unless we can come up with a better plan here. The judges are too scared of him to give him anything less than a perfect. Tris forget the next sabotage."

"Pulling him off the wall won't do any good. We need a better idea..." She agreed. "We have a bit of time before our round. The rest of you just do your best, we'll come up with something." Sly and the others nodded.

"First place for the Power Chopin' is a tie! The Murray, Jean Bison, and Caroline Fraser!" The duck announcer shouted. "for winnin' ya'll get a check for a thousand dollars!"

"Not bad!" Murray said as he took the check with a grin.

"Second place gets a lesser five hundred dollar check, and third gets a hundred! Give them a hand folks!"

"Bring on the next competition!" Harley yelled. "No way anyone's gonna beat me on that ice wall!"

"We'll see about that!" Nat snarled, eyes lighting up with challenge.

"You little kit? Ha! I eat littles like you for breakfast!" Nate held his sister back as her claws came out.

"Show her up on the wall Nat..." He said.

"The n-next contest is the ice wall climb! You will be judged on Speed, route and completion. Take your places folks." Sly smirked as he swung his cane over his shoulder and walked over to the wall. He watched the goat guard take the wall with little difficulty, Harley was fast but her route was direct and avoided all the worst obstacles placed, earning her a ten, a four and a ten. Sly went a more winding route that cut slightly into his time but he still managed to get to the top without any problems and earned himself a full set of tens. Nat was next, her eyes blazing like fire she put even Sly in the dust, swinging between the hooks like a pro and easily vaulting all the eclectic hooks, the wood barriers and avoiding the falling ice. She landed on the top with a gymnast pose and smirked down at the judges as she earned a full set of tens as well. Harley glared at her.

"Told you." Nat said, flicking her ponytails over her shoulders and strutting off down the stairs on the side. The mountain lioness was livid.

Aline's score was somewhat lesser, her speed was good, and her route wasn't too direct, but she missed one of the hooks and dropped, causing her to not complete the whole wall. She cursed as she got a ten, a five and a zero.

"No big deal Aline! You did great!" Nat said as she joined the gang again. Bison of course managed to get a full set of tens as well.

"The winners, Sly Thadeus, Natalie Ayers and Jean Bison! You've won a small hundred dollar check and a full set of climbing equipment!"

"So what's the plan?" Hel asked worriedly, looking at Bentley who had his head in his hands and Tris who as writing out calculations in the snow.

"I have no idea..." She said finally with a defeated moan.

"We don't have time to come up with anything complicated. We have one chance to beat Bison and that's taking out the judges." Sly said. "I'll lure them into that cave, then we take their clothes and replace them. We can give him a zero score and he won't be able to intimidate us into changing it."

"That just might work. Okay. Bentley, Hel and I have to compete, but after that we can get the judges while Bison is distracted with the log roll." Tris said with a nod. "Let's do this."

"The log rolling contest this is the last one folks!" They turned to the announcer. "You will be judged solely on the time spent on the logs once you fall in, you're out. Winners run out the clock. Competitors to your marks." They all ran to the logs and got into position. The duck guard got a seven, lasting decently until he missed a log as he tried to jump off one that was sinking. Dillie Grey, the seal woman from Harley's team, did surprisingly well considering she had flippers instead of feet. Bentley and Tris both ran out the clock, earning perfect tens and wide grins from their teammates. Hel was not a water person at all. Too many of her ghost visitors had drowned in some form or another. She however managed to last a fairly decent time, though she only earned fives for all her efforts to stay on the logs. Waterlogged and frowning she walked up to the rest.

"That was not pleasant." She said.

"Bison's up next. Sly, Nate and I will take the judges outfits and be ready to give him a bad score. The rest of you get Hel dried off and warmed up." Tris said.

"You got it." The rest of the team ran off to do as they were told and Sly began leading the judges into the cave with the small alarm gadget he had. He found it was surprisingly easy to do so.

Bison huffed as he jumped off the logs as the clock ran out and turned to watch the inevitable tens that were about to pop up. But he was met with zeros instead. "What? I thought I warned you guards about the consequences of incorrect scores! Wait... you aren't the judges I hired! It's the scrawny raccoon and his annoying friends! Well if you want the talons so bad why don't you just take em?" The talons soared through the air, first catching Sly in the head before the heavy stick they were attached to got the other two. "Find their team members! I want their heads on platters!"

* * *

Bentley groaned as he came to. His head was killing him and he could feel dried blood from where one of the other competitors had hit him. He groggily sat up and hissed in pain.

"Ohhh... my aching head... Those Lumberjacks were vicious... Guys. Wake up!" He yelled, shaking Sly and looking around at the others.

"Be glad you didn't get the talons to the head buddy." Sly said.

Tris snapped. "We're awake, you don't have to yell."

"Where are we?" Nat moaned, rubbing her head as she looked around.

"This appears to be the saw mill control room... Bison must have thrown us in here for interrogation later." Tris said in a much gentler tone. "I for one would like to be out of here before that happens."

"Agreed." They turned to find Josie sitting in the corner, arms tightly bound and a rather nasty looking head wound and several long cuts. "Bison was frozen before they made almost all the laws we have about interrogation. Trust me, we want to be gone before he gets back." Sly took in the black eye and the bruised lip with a growl, his fist clenching as he struggled to keep calm. No one hurt his friends, and no one messed with the girls. Especially not Josephina.

"It looks like we're pretty well sealed in here. Unless..." Sly's eyes darted from a small hole in the wall to Bentley and the turtle gave him a nervous look.

"Unless what? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Unless you can fit through that hole..." Bentley turned and swallowed.

"I... I might be able to squeeze through there... I'll drop down and try to free you guys from the other side. If there's trouble I'll use this walkie talkie... You might be able to help me with the sawmill controls."

"Alright."  
"While you're doing that The Murray will try to pry open that steel door. Given enough time I might be able to make some progress." The others nodded.

"I'll come with you in spirit Bentley, I may be able to offer some assistance with the door from the other side." Hel said, crossing her legs and entering a meditative state. A transparent form appeared beside her. "I cannot stay this way indefinitely I recommend we hurry." Bentley nodded and crawled up into the pipe, dropping to the floor with Hel's spirit by his side.

"_You okay Bentley? I can't see anything from up here but I heard the fall." _Sly said.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a moment to catch my... breath." Bentley swallowed hard as he spotted Jean Bison marching into the room.

"Well now candy britches." Bison snarled. "Should have figured a puny turtle like you'd find a rat hole to squirm out of." Bentley flinched at the insult and turned to find Hel missing. The fox was by the door putting power into the henges to try and lift them out.

"Well... I... just dropped my glasses, had to come... pick 'em up!" Bentley stammered.

"I ain't like you boy, I ain't stew-pid." Bentley glared through his thick glasses. He'd been called many things in his life but stupid was not one of them. "While you lot were unconscious we went up and checked out that cabin I gave ya to stay in. Found that pretty little ferret who tried to take me on, on the train and all them Clockwerk Parts. Lucky thing too, Arpeggio was willing to plunk down a king's ransom for the whole lot! Even threw in the talons!"

Bentley was dumbfounded, horrified even. "You sold _all _the Clockwerk parts? Arpeggio has them _all_!" His asthma started to act up as he went into a full blown panic attack. All the work of the past year, Josie and her team joining up, the gang getting arrested, their reunion, all of it had been in vain. The one thing they had wanted to avoid, keep all the parts from falling into the wrong hands, had happened. The control room was silent. Josie stared at the ground, Murray paused in his attempt to pry open the door, Sly stared in horror at the control panel. Time seemed to stop, until Bison started talking again.

"I wouldn't understand one of your kind to understand the finer points of commerce. You turtles are too stew-pid to tell a wood cutter from a woodchuck!" That did it. Bentley snapped. Something inside him turned to pure unbridled rage and he glared with all his hatred at the bison.

"That's it! Time I show you just how _stew-pid_ we turtles really are!" Bison laughed as Bentley stood to his full height, which in reality was probably about the bison's hip, but Bentley wasn't shaken. In fact when he issued his first order the room above was surprised at how level his voice was. "Sly, on my command!"

"_I hear ya." _

"Prepare yourself Bison, En garde!"

"Okay walnut, get ready for a smushin'."

Bentley stood firm as Bison started towards him, despite the way the floor beneath him shook with each step the monster bison took.

"Sly, Saws!" The raccoon pulled a lever, listening as they whirred to life below before dying down. Bentley repositioned himself in the time it took for Bison to recover from the initial attack, smirking as he watched the bison walk right into the trap.

"Let the logs go!" The wood cracked as it hit the floor and caught Bison by surprise. Sly gathered the logs back up and stood ready for the next command. Bison roared and his guards came running to assist him.

"Flames!" Bison howled as the fire caught his long fur. Bentley couldn't help but snicker as he scurred away from the enraged bison and positioned himself behind the saw blades. "Saws now!" The blade caught Bison and threw him back onto the fire plate "Cook 'em!"

"Eat Dynamite turtle!" Bison roared. Bentley yelped and the gang anxiously listened to the explosion below. Bentley barely had time to stop and catch his breath as Bison started throwing dynamite and more guards ran in.

"Sly, drop the logs!" The logs dropped and there was a second heavy thump.

"Tarnation! I've been done in by some four eyed turtle? Time's have changed..."

"Once again brains triumph over brawn." Bentley said glaring down at the fallen Bison. The door opened finally and Murray gathered up the unconscious form of Hel before they all ran from the room and down to where Bentley was standing.

"That was some fast thinking little buddy." Sly said, patting Bentley on the shoulder. "Nice work."

The others issued similar praise but their happy mood didn't last long.

"Er... Attention Jean Bison, Arpeggio's carrier blimp will arrive to pick up the Northern Lights Battery in exactly one minute." Josephina swore and shook her head.

"No time for patting ourselves on the back now guys we gotta go if we're gonna make that flight!" She said.

"The battery isn't far if we run we should be able to make it!" Sly said.

"Then why are we standing here! We're already ten second behind!" Tris yelled as she ran for the exit. The others didn't need to be told twice, all of them bolting after her.

* * *

They barely made it. In fact the blimp was pulling to a stop and Arpeggio's crew was making their way down as they shut the lid on their hiding place. For several tense moments they sat in complete darkness and utter silence, too afraid to talk for fear of being discovered. Then the battery lifted into the air, sending their stomachs to their feet. Sly was twitchy and clearly in need of action, Bentley and Tris were occupied with meaningless plans, the twins were clinging together like they could be separated at any second. But Murray took it the worst. He sat sobbing as he looked through the narrow window like slots and watched the team van float across the horizon. There was only one word for the mood in the battery.

Miserable. Absolutely miserable. The focus of the past year was now in the clutches of a mad man. The parts they'd worked so hard to attain were gone and more than likely would be fit back together before they could do anything about it. Sly's mind was focused on the disaster that could befall the world should Clockwerk be reborn. Not only would it likely mean the end of his family but it would be disastrous for everyone. Lord only knew what Arpeggio planned to do with the old bird, but it couldn't be good.

Josie quietly tended to Hel, checking her pulse and making sure the black fox was comfortable. She'd used far too much energy trying to get them out of the room, especially so soon after her head injury. Finally they gathered the courage to talk. Soft murmurs, apologies or consolations. It was no one's fault, but it sure felt like it was everyone's.

"Less than twenty four hours ago we had the end in sight." Sly said.

"The end is still in sight Sly, it's just a bit more work now." Bentley muttered as he scrapped another plan, tossing the crumpled paper over his shoulder.

"Exactly." Josie said. "This is going to be fine. We can't focus on what we did wrong, or what we could have done differently, now we need to focus on keeping our heads and dealing with our problems one at a time. Face what comes together." The others nodded in agreement.

"She's right. No point in getting into arguments." Tris said softly. "We need information first. Then we can act."

* * *

Guys, we're only six chapters away from my planned ending of this story. Six. That's... really something isn't it?! I'm super excited for the upcoming chapters, and for the next story! It's going to be so much fun! I get to write about pirates! And there's so many little twists I can't wait to share with you! We're in for a ride guys, and it's going to be a wild one. See you soon with the next chapter! Happy reading.


	64. Chapter 64 The Rise of Clock-La

Hey there guys! I'm a roll lately! So enjoy a new chapter!

* * *

The battery jolted as it landed on the deck of the blimp and Josie quietly slid open the narrow slot window to get a look at the area they'd been placed.

"It's open air, not the cargo luckily." She said softly. "I can however see several crew members who are carrying weapons so we'll need to be careful."

"We need to find the blueprints, find the clockwerk parts and Arpeggio." Tris said. "Sly, you look for the parts, Josie take the blueprints, Nate, Nat you two see if you can find Arpeggio." The four nodded and stood.

"Got it." They opened the hatch and slipped out. Nate grabbed Nat's arm in a death grip and held his breath for a long moment.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked softly with a worried look over at him.

"I just..." She grimaced as he leaned over the railing and promptly lost the entirety of his stomach contents.

"Nate..."

"I'll be fine." He grumbled. "Just give me a minute." Nat stared at him with worry and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the way he shook.

"Are you sure you can handle this? I can go by myself-"

"I can do this!"

"Nate you're terrified of heights." She sighed. "And of flying. This is literally one of your worst nightmares. It's okay if you need to go back inside and take a motion sickness pill and lay down."

"No! I can do this!" He pushed her away and took a deep breath, forcing himself to take a few more steps from the hatch of the battery. Josie and Sly watched him as he leaned heavily on the railing and closed his eyes. "I have to face it." Nat quietly held his arm as he stood to his full height again. "Besides staying in there will only make it worse. Let's just get this over with." She nodded and they started walking again.

Josie nodded to them firmly and took off in search of the blueprints like she'd been instructed. She slid over the railing of one walkway and dropped down to another with a clatter. Her ears flicked as she scanned the area for any guards before she stood and continued walking. The pathways were surprisingly open and wound around the ship like a spiderweb of interconnected pipes, paths and railing. She paused at a door and pulled out her lockpicks. The door opened to a small storage room that was filled with toolboxes, instruction manuals, and all the mechanical bits and pieces needed to keep the blimp functioning properly and in the air.

Josie grimaced as she closed the door behind her and began pulling the manuals down and sorting through them. She snapped several pictures but there was nothing in any of them about the ship's layout. With a sigh she returned them where she'd found them and slid out again, spotting three shapes climbing a rope only a short ways away.

* * *

Nate was not doing well. In fact he was very grateful to have solid wood under his feet instead of the see through metal grating that made up most of the walkways. He felt like the world was spinning.

"Nate... please-"

"Just give me a sec." Nat sighed and glared at her brother. Of all the times for him to get stubborn, it had to be on a flying fortress.

"Nate you need to face the facts, you're not going to be able to handle this! You're really smart, and you're really brave when it comes to just about anything else. But this is your one big weakness. You're not going to get over it in one day!" He stood from where he was kneeling and glared back at her.

"We have to find Arpeggio, come on." Nat growled in frustration and begrudgingly trailed just behind Nate as he started walking again. He paused and looked up at a secondary balloon attached to the blimp by a single rope. "Wonder why this one is separate."

"Probably where Arpeggio is."

"Bentley did a scan, the Clockwerk parts are in there if the trackers he put on them are still actually on them..." Sly said as he came up behind them. "I'm climbing up there, you coming?" Nate swallowed hard but nodded.

"Sure thing." Sly nodded and grabbed the rope, easily starting the climb up. Nate hesitated, his heart racing as he realized he'd have to lean out over the open with nothing to catch him. This wasn't like the big top where he'd had a net to catch him if he fell, there was nothing below him, just a straight line to the ground below. His stomach twisted painfully and he felt what little was left in it rise into his throat as he grabbed the rope and started the climb. Nat waited for him to get a bit ahead before she followed, offering reassurances to her brother as they went. Sly pulled Nate up onto the wing of the balloon and made sure the teen was doing alright.

Josie ran up from their left and swung up after them.

"Couldn't find a full blueprint in the storage room, figure Arpeggio has one and it's likely to be in his office." She said as she joined them. "But it wasn't a total waste, I found information on all four of the engines." She grinned at them and slid through a hatch. The others followed suit but found her completely frozen as they landed.

Josie stared in horror at the mechanical beast hanging in the middle of the room. Beside her she heard Sly inhale sharply and the twins gasp. She could vaguely hear Bentley having a panic attack on the other end of the line, and Tris' vain attempts to calm him. Sly's hand hurt from how tightly he was gripping his cane. He glanced at Josie to see that she'd relaxed considerably, her head tilted to one side as she looked at Clockwerk, now with curiosity instead of fear.

"Calm down." She said softly. "He's still inactive." She watched the guards patrolling and the four magnets spinning around the room. "Guys, look, Arpeggio's office is at the other end of this blimp. Sly you get the recon, twins follow me, we need to see what work they've managed to get done. Bentley, Tris, Lindsey you should start working on figuring out either how to dismantle this thing or destroy it. We don't have much time by the looks of it."

"_You're right. Sly, get a picture of those mech eggs, the magnetic inducers, and if you can a shot of Clockwerk's head."_ Tris said, as Bentley slowly regained his breath.

"You got it."

"_Watch the guards though. If you get caught it's game over. We won't get a second chance."_ They all nodded and spread out, Sly to take the requested photographs, Josie and the twins to the other end of the blimp as carefully and quietly as they could.

Josephina paused at the door, pressing her ear against it to try and see if anyone was inside. "I hear voices. We can't get in there. But one of them has to be Arpeggio." She whispered, crouching. "Do we have a plan yet?"

"_**We've been talking, since they're so close to realizing their goal of reanimating Clockwerk, we don't have time to try and disassemble him and so far not even lava could destroy that old bird. The magnetic inducers seem to be holding the parts together, if you could reverse the polarity then it might wrench them apart."**_ Bentley said.

"_**The inducers have a speed control deck to your right, but in order to get to them you'll need to get the four keys from the guards who are patrolling the ground there. Then once you have the speed reduced enough that you can get on top of the inducers, you'll need to manually reverse their polarity at the top of their rotation."**_ Lindsey chimed in.

"Consider it done. We'll each take a guard and we'll each take an inducer." Josie said firmly. "The quicker we get this done the sooner we can come up with a more permanent solution."

"Agreed let's do this." Nate said. Again they split, each quietly moving in behind one of the guards and easily swiping the keys. They regrouped up on the small deck where the controls were and handed the keys over to Josie.

"Are you guys ready?" They nodded and she switched the controls to their slowest speed before jumping up onto one of the cables attached to Clockwerk's wings. Sly hesitated as memories of his last encounter with the monstrous owl flashed through his head. He grunted as one of the burn scars he'd received during that fight started to feel like fire again.

"Sly!" Nat hissed. "Come on." Josie was already standing on one of the magnets and had its polarity reversed as it made it to the top of its rotation. Nate took the next one, easily reversing it before he leapt onto Clockwerk's back alongside the ferret. Sly shook his head and climbed up the rope as Nat took the third one.

He swung up onto the last one and the others hurried to a safe distance before he flicked the reverse switch and watched the bird crash to the floor in a shower of sparks and metal. He dropped to the floor and frowned as he noticed that the parts, instead of being wrenched apart like they should have lay still completely connected together. The door to Arpeggio's office swung open and the bird rolled his cage down the ramp with a look of panic.

"What's all this then? The magnets have been... reversed?" He asked. "But... by jove it seems to have locked the Clockwerk parts into place!" Sly's stomach dropped and he stared at the ancient mechanical monster in horror.

"No..." Nat whispered, her voice shaking with fear. Josie turned to face Arpeggio but a familiar face caused her words to die in her throat.

"Neyla!" She snarled, her fur standing on end. Nate grabbed her arm as she leapt at the other woman.

"Ah the misfit Cooper gang and their little pets." Neyla said, tail flicking lazily behind her. "Of course this is your doing. I should have figured Bison couldn't handle the task of keeping you locked up."

"You two timing, back stabbing, no good -"

"Please... I'm blushing!" Josie nearly threw Nate to the side as she surged forward again, ready to kill the snow leopard with her bare hands.

"Ah Mr. Cooper and friends, I suppose thanks are in order." Sly was barely able to shake himself out of his horror enough to acknowledge that Arpeggio was talking to him. "I suppose you believed that reversing the polarity would rend the old bird apart, but it seems it had quite the opposite effect... I truly am grateful. Once it's fully powered up I will join myself with its circuits and be born anew!" Sly glared at him, suddenly more angry than he had been in a long time.

"All this, because you can't fly." Sly jolted as Nat spoke up. "You're pathetic. A child throwing a tempertantrum because he can't have what he wants! Because some kids made fun of you when you were a kid! Well guess what I was bullied too and you don't see me messing with something like this!"

"Oh no, you only ran away and became a thief." Arpeggio deadpanned, rolling his eyes as he started towards the Clockwerk frame again. "No, this has to do with far more than petty bullies or dreams of flight. Immortality! Immortality is what I seek, the other Klaww Gang members were much too short sighted. They were satisfied using the Clockwerk parts to drive their various trivial schemes, but not me. No I saw them for what they really were, the keys to life eternal!"

"So what? You put Sly on the scent back in Cairo and waited while he stole the parts from the other Klaww Gang members all while avoiding suspicion yourself? You even let us take the brain from you just so you could say you were a victim of the Cooper Gang too!" Josie snapped.

"You make it sound easy Augustine. I had to carry your pathetic team through those first set of heists. I was overjoyed when Arpeggio let me throw you in jail! I could finally go after the parts myself."

"Wait... You planned on me and my team being a part of all this?"

"I knew the Klaww Gang's acquisition of the Clockwerk Parts would get Carmelita fired up, and with her record it wasn't hard to convince the Captain to put someone else on the case. You were the perfect pawn, you had an agenda against the Klaww Gang, made inquiries throughout the years, and with you and your team slowly falling behind in your reports about the Cooper Gang it was only that much easier to convince Interpol you and Carmelita were in on it the whole time." Neyla smirked.

"Ah but the parts were only half the equation." Arpeggio drawled. "Think now Cooper, what kept Clockwerk alive for thousands of years?"

"He was fueled by his hatred for my family..." Sly said as his mind finally caught up with the conversation.

"Precisely! Putting his gears and wires together was mere child's play compared to accumulating that much hatred."

"You can't make people hate." Sly frowned.

"Oh my poor naive boy... My meticulous mind has found a way. As your hippopotamus friend and that tabby will attest, Spice consumption makes you both angry and susceptible to hypnosis! The Contessa, hypnotist extraordinaire, found a way to command people through the use of flashing lights. I've created this blimp to be a massive transmitter of those precise light frequencies. The only problem I faced was finding a suitable source of lightwaves."

"The northern lights!" Nate gasped. "You've been collecting northern light energy so you could hypnotize everyone behind the blimp! You're sick!"

"Ah ah ah! Hypnotize those who'd consumed food covered in illegal Spice! Thank goodness for Dimitri. Through his nightclub he got the whole city to consume the Spice."

"You're going to Paris to unleash a hypnotic light show of hate... that's outlandishly cruel."

"Cruel? Perhaps. But necessary to give Clockwerk his spark of immortality. Ah well. My new body awaits me. Be a dear Neyla and keep them covered. Ta-ta!"

The snow leopard moved before anyone else could react, she shoved the cage to the side and Arpeggio gave an undignified squawk of panic. "Stupid Arpeggio. I double crossed the Cooper Gang, Interpool, Carmelita and the Augustine team. What made you think I wouldn't do the same to you?" She glared at the four thieves standing behind her. "You pawns have all done your jobs perfectly, but now it's time for the queen to take the board." She smirked and ran to the Clockwerk Frame, joining herself to the machinery and closing the beak with a resounding clang.

"This is preposterous! You're my protege, not the next candidate for my immortality! I demand you exit the Clockwerk frame or... or!" Nat and Nate gasped in horror as Neyla crushed Arpeggio with Clockwerk's body before rising into the air.

"Behold, Clock-La is born!" Neyla's metallic voice sent Sly's mind whirling and he dropped to his knees as Clock-La smashed through the front of the blimp and took to the air with a horrific metal screech of victory. Nat and Nate screamed as the floor started to give way under them and Josie shoved them further inside before it could break away. She hurriedly grabbed Sly's arm and hauled him to his feet, shoving the trio back towards the hatch they'd come though.

They barely made it to the other blimp before Clock-La cut through the rope keeping the smaller one attached and sending it falling into the ocean below. Josie watched Clock-La circle and drew her shock pistol to try and shoot her down.

"Don't waste your ammo." Sly said softly. "That gun won't do any good against her armor." He was sitting again, defeated and slumped as he stared down through the grate at the frothing water where the smaller blimp had gone down.

"We can't just let her win!" Josie snapped.

"Yeah!" Nat yelled. "We can't give up yet! There has to be something we can do to stop her, we just need to put our heads together and figure it out."

"Let's get back to the hideout and we can all discuss this. We won't let her get away with everything she's done." Sly looked up at them and sighed, shaking his head.

"You're right. Let's do this." They nodded and helped him stand. "She's going to pay for bringing Clockwerk back."

* * *

Inside the battery things had gone quiet. Tris, Bentley and Lindsey were hard at work on a plan but nothing seemed to be working. Aline and Hel were silent, staring at the floor. They weren't used to being pawns in other people's games. Murray was quietly trying to understand what had all gone wrong. Sly and Josie sat at the table, throwing in their two cents whenever three brains got stumped and the twins were going back over their training packets.

"We don't have much time. The blimp is still in motion and I can only assume that the autopilot will activate the hate hypnosis once we hit Paris..." Bentley said.

"In her weakened state she's going to need to draw a lot of power from the engines to keep herself in the air..." Tris said as she took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. "If we can shut down the engines, not only will we stop our course to Paris but we might take her down too."

"Won't shutting down the engines... you know make us fall out of the sky?" Nate asked.

"No actually... The blimp has an emergency power source that only activates if all four engines shut down, and the balloons will keep us floating until it lands."

"Neyla won't be able to draw from the emergency power it'll be protected. It'll keep us alive and won't add to her power. It's a good idea." Lindsey said.

"Then it's a plan. This is it guys. Our last chance to take that bird down. Everything else has been our warm up session, now it's the final inning and we've got two strikes and no bases. Let's make this count." The entire group nodded.

"It's now or never guys. We can do this. We've pulled off the impossible before. We broke out of prison, broke the Contessa's hypnosis, took down Belladonna and beat Bison."

"Faced ghosts." Hel said.

"Took the damn bird down the first time." Sly growled.

"Got out in the field." Bentley said with a smile.

"Found my parents murderers." Josie said.

"Found the Cooper Gang in the middle of Cairo." Nat and Nate said

"Took on fifty guards!" Murray yelled.

"Became a spy." Aline said.

"So we can do this too!" Lindsey said firmly. "Everything else was impossible too and look at how far we've come." They nodded again, determined this time. "Let's take down that bird once and for all!"

* * *

There you go guys! The end is in sight! One crazy ride later and look at us now... Hype for the final battle? And another reminder about the ask blog, there is a link on my profile, asktheCooperSpies at tumblr! Bring your questions, your ocs, your thoughts on the story so far. I'm really looking forward to it!


	65. Chapter 65 The Strange Transmission

Hello my lovelies! I have an annoucement. I am now in college again. While my classes are short and take only a small portion of my week, it still may take me a bit longer than it has been to get new chapters out. I'll still try to get them out as quickly as I can though. That said, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to come visit the ask blog and give me some questions to answer!

* * *

Josephina holstered her shock pistol and double checked her equipment. She glanced at the others and Tris nodded at her.

"Do you have enough ammo?" The otter asked as she took care of her own equipment.

"Triple batteries just in case." Josie said. "You said this was an ammo heavy mission."

"Yeah, but first you have to collect some keys."

"No problem. You and Murray be careful."

"You too." Josie nodded and quietly slipped out the hatch. The wind buffeted her and Clock-La's screech echoed around the blimp. She shuddered and shook her head as she walked down the narrow walkway, keeping her eyes and ears peeled for any of the crew members. She paused as the pale blue glow of one of her targets caught her eye. The bird sat, grumbling as he tended a fire pit that kept one of the balloons suspended.

"Do this Reginald, do that... But does anyone else ever do anything around here? No. Send Reginald to clean the big steam pipe. Boiler not working? Send Reginald... Fan blade two is unbalanced for no discernible reason? Have Reginald climb inside the inner workings while it's still going!" Josie paused and looked over the rather pitiful looking hawk. He was missing patches of feathers, his suit was torn and dirty, his gloves were missing several but not all of their fingers and she could clearly see burns and scratches. "Need more wood for the firepit for balloon four? Reginald would love to make six trips to carry big heavy logs all the way across the blimp!" She stood to her full height and tilted her head before quietly clearing her throat. Reginald squawked and leapt into the air, spinning to face her with a look of pure panic on his face. "You're going to kill me aren't you?" He asked, sounding about as miserable as he looked.

"Uh... no, actually I came for a key you're carrying..."

"Engine one... Why?" He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm... uh..." Her brain stalled, she honestly hadn't expected to get this far simply by talking to the poor guy. Normally they just, started attacking.

"You're on of the thieves aren't you? The ones who almost got all the Clockwerk parts?"

"You got me."

"Take it." She blinked in surprise as he handed her the key, his dark eyes blazing with a hatred she hadn't seen in a long time. "I've had it with this blimp and everyone on it. Say... do you think I could hide out with you guys until this whole thing is over? I need a nap..."

"Uh... Sure... I guess...Thanks."

"Take that mechanical nightmare down." He said. "Uh which way?" She pointed and gave him quick directions and watched as he happily threw the remaining logs into the fire and took off with spring in his step. After informing the others what was going on she continued on with her mission. The other guards weren't as easy as the Reginald had been. Most seemed quite content in their jobs. Only one other, a young female peregrine falcon named Thea, didn't attack right away. Like Reginald, Thea was one of the guards put to grunt work. Not only that but she'd gone to rant at Arpeggio only to find him squashed flat in the shattered remains of his detached office. None of the other guards had listened to her when she'd told them. Of course once they made it to Paris and had landed the blimp they'd find out themselves and not a single one of them would ever see a penny of the old bird's money as they hadn't been paid before the trip.

"Let me hide out and I'll offer whatever information I've gathered crawling through those damn vents." Thea said, holding out the key. "The sooner I get off this blimp the better. There's no money in it for me here, why work for free?" Josie took the key and nodded.

"Sure, we took in one guard, might as well take in another..." She said with a sigh. Thea happily walked off after receiving the directions to the hideout and Josie looked over her newly full key ring. "This has been... interesting..." She frowned and followed the holographic marker Bentley had placed on engine one for her. "Guys. You agree right? Like... this is weird. The guards don't seem to notice Arpeggio is dead. Or that it's Neyla in that machine."

"_Yeah. It's strange."_ Sly agreed. "_But at least we have somewhat of an upper hand here."_

"True. Very true." She sighed and rubbed her eyes before walking over to the engine. She unlocked the door and shoved it open, closing it behind her. The engine hummed around her and she flicked her ears back to block some of the sound. "Alright what am I supposed to do here again?" She asked.

Bentley answered with a question. "_**See those spinning light bulbs?"**_

"No. They're invisible..." She rolled her eyes and looked over at the objects in question.

"_**Ha, ha. You're our best shot, I need you to destroy the bulbs. Once that's finished I'll move in and take out the upper level."**_

"Sure thing, I'll have it done in no time."

"_**I'll hold you to it. I'm on my way."**_ She knelt on the edge of the narrow walkway and upholstered her shock pistol. The bulbs were spinning at a fairly quick speed, and she quietly tracked them with her eyes. Her first shot shattered one of the bulbs and she watched red lightning arch between them.

"Well that's one way to track it..." She said mumbled softly. It took her five minutes to destroy all the bulbs, which left her waiting for three minutes for Bentley to arrive. She used one of the pumps to jump up onto the second level and looked around. By the time the turtle arrived he found her surrounded by angry defense bots. "Oh good! I could use some help." She said as she kicked away one of the bots and put a bullet through its mechanical brain.

"I can see..." He deadpanned. He tossed her a small electrical pulse orb and she quickly activated it, watching as the bots shorted out.

"Thanks. I'll watch your back, you do your thing."

"Alright, but I'm going to be placing bombs so... Watch your step." She nodded and he quickly dropped one of his bombs on the top of one of the bulbs. He quietly started making his way around the room. Now that she knew the bots were going to be a problem Josie was much more effective in taking them down. Leading them through the path of the bombs just before they exploded or shorting them with her pistol. She smirked and blew on her gun as the doors opened and Bentley rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to flip the switch! Be ready to run." She nodded and holstered her gun.

"Sure thing. Let's do this."

"Sixty seconds to get out of here starting," He flipped the switch and bolted. "Now!" She was on his heels in seconds, grabbing him around the middle and hightailing it out of the engine.

* * *

Bentley huffed as Josie finally, after much protest and complaining on his part, put him down just outside the battery. He adjusted his glasses and shot her a glare before storming inside and setting his bag of explosives on the table.

"That was... humiliating. Never do that again."

"Fine, fine, but you're so slow on your own. It was faster for me to carry you." She said with a roll of her eyes. She sat her own gear down and sat at the table, smirking at him.

"Josie, I appreciate the concern but I would have been fine on my own."

"And I disagree. Shorty." She stuck her tongue out as he glared at her again.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh I don't know, Shorty might have to be your new nickname." Lindsey said. "I mean it's just so accurate!"

"I hate you." Bentley growled at the tabby.

"Oh man if looks could kill!"

"You would have been dead long before now Linds." Josie snarked.

"So would you." Josie turned to glower at Sly who was sitting on his cot with is feet on the wall and a wide grin plastered on his face. "I mean, if not Bentley or Tris I'm sure at least one of the guys you faced in the past would have glared at you like that."

"Let's face it we'd all be dead... Everyone we face has that look." Lindsey said.

"You know she's right."Bentley said and Sly chuckled.

"Arpeggio didn't." He said. He was met with silence and amused looks from everyone in the room. "What? Too soon?"

"Yeah Sly, I'm pretty sure less than two hours is too soon." Bentley deadpanned.

"Oh loosen up Shorty!" Bentley groaned and put his head on his desk. "I was only stating the truth. He didn't once glare at _us_ he did glare at Neyla though."

"We all glared at Neyla." Josie said.

"True..." They were interrupted by a high pitched and rather loud static noise coming from the radio and Bentley pushed his rolling desk chair over to it with a frown.

"What the..." Flipping switches the static slowly cleared out, and another person's voice could be heard.

"_**C- an you... me? Co... min... This is... Fox, requesting... Please respond."**_

"Carmelita?" Bentley asked mostly himself. "How did she find this frequency?" He flipped another switch and pulled the mic near his mouth. "This is Bentley... What's going on Inspector?"

"_**Thank God! Finally I got though, I've been trying for an hour. Liam and I have taken a pair of choppers and have been searching for you. We found some of the wreckage. They received Clockwerk didn't they? Nothing else could have done that kind of damage."**_

"Yeah, Clockwerk is back alright, only it's Clock-La now, it's Neyla in the framework."

"_**Neyla?"**_ Bentley stared at the radio as Carmelita fell into a full on rant in Spanish. His own Spanish was a little rusty, it had been over three years since he'd been back to the country after all, but he could make out about every other word and none of them were repeatable.. Josie stared at the radio in shock as well as Carmelita swore rather violently.

"Carm-" Bentley grimaced as the rant got even louder as he tried to interrupt. "Carmelita-" Even Lindsey and Hel were surprised and they'd spent a fair amount of time with the fox. "Inspector Fox!"

"_**What?"**_

"Why are you contacting us?"

"_**Dios mío... Sorry Bentley. Liam and I can't find that blimp on our scanners. We need a way to home in on you. We want to help take her down. Both choppers have guns."**_

"I'll think of something Inspector and I'll keep this line open for you."

"_**Thanks Bentley."**_

"Sure thing Inspector." He shut off the mic and leaned back in shock. "Alright... So to the drawing board then." He said.

* * *

Tris knelt next to one of the computer terminals keeping the second engine locked down. She could already feel the effects losing the first engine had caused, they'd slowed considerably. Clock-La was still circling it in search of a reason. The otter smirked and logged in as Murray stood guard a short distance away. The big guy seemed nervous, looking around for danger but jumping every time Clock-La flew too close or screeched.

"Are you alright Murray?" Tris asked, not looking up from her laptop.

He shook his head. "The Murray is man enough to admit he... may have had nightmares after the last time we fought Clockwerk..." Tris smiled softly.

"You know I don't blame you." She said. "I know I'm definitely going to have trouble sleeping when this is all over. And I've seen some of the things Hel talks to on a regular basis." Images of rotting zombie like ghosts and grotesque old spirits sprang to mind and she shuddered. "Trust me, this is beyond nightmare fuel, this is nightmare napalm." That drew a small smile from Murray.

"Thanks. The Murray feels better knowing someone else is going through the same thing he is."

"Any time big guy." She snapped her laptop shut and stood, motion for him to follow. "Now let's get those other two terminals." Murray nodded and followed close behind as she took off towards the second terminal.

Two terminals later Murray was standing in the second engine room staring at the heavy cylinders. Tris frowned at them as well.

"Okay, it looks like you should be able to lift them up, once they're locked in we can take them out from the top. Then I'll set the engine to blow and we can get back to our slightly more crowded hideout." She said.

"That sound's like the best plan ever." He said. "The Murray needs a snack. And maybe a nap."

"I couldn't agree with you more big guy." Tris watched him as he made his way round the room, heaving the metal cylinders up and locking them into place as she'd instructed. Luckily for all his round features he was very fit and strong. Lifting them didn't even seem to be much of a problem for him. He quickly finished and Tris clapped, rather impressed with just how quickly he'd managed to lift all of them. She climbed to the second floor and looked over what raising the cylinders had done. "Murray don't you have a special move you use where you slam into things with your stomach... a belly flop type thing?"

"You mean my Thunder Flop?" Murray asked, sounding rather excited.

"Yes I believe that's the one. I believe that move might be enough to break the cylinder locks effectively unlocking the door."

"Sure. I'll give it a try." He nodded and walked out over the first cylinder, jumping high and throwing all his force down so he landed hard on his stomach directly on top of the cylinder. There was a loud crack and the metal cylinder dropped to the floor below.

"Yes! I was correct. Good work Murray." The hippo nodded with a wide grin as he moved on to the next one and the next one until finally the doors opened to the controls. Tris slipped inside. Unlike Bentley she gave them a slow build to the complete overload, giving them more than enough time to be long gone by the time it finally shut down for good. They hurried back to the hideout and she smiled as she heard the engine shut down and felt the ship slow even more.

"So what kind of snack were you thinking Murray?"

"Are hot dogs a snack?"

"I think most people call them a meal but why not? I could eat." She grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Two down two to go." Bentley said. "Not much time to rest. Lindsey, you're going out with Sly to take down engine number three, while Josie takes the special job that requires the mega jump pack, and then Sly will take out engine number 4."

"Got it Bent. But first let's eat... I'm starving." Sly said as he sat down at the table.

* * *

There you go guys! I'll see you with the next chapter and on the blog!


	66. Chapter 66 Stopping the Blimp

Oh look I'm alive... I'm so sorry for the delay guys. I started up with collage again and am in a creative writing class which has in turn destroyed any and all drive I have to write in my free time. But I finally sat down and got this chapter finished. Can you believe this story is almost finished? I can't... Anyway, if you ever want to contact me to find out what's going on you can find me on the tumblr for this story. Now on with the long over due chapter!

* * *

Sly glanced over at Lindsey as they stood before the third engine.

"Alright, Bentley and Tris say that this door is locked by several power stations located around this blimp. Why they couldn't just use the same lock mechanism for all four of the engines is beyond me but that's not the point. I need your help taking out those stations and then manually prying open the door itself." She nodded.

"Sure thing. I take it normally you'd have to activate all of the power stations and they would automatically open the door, but the system is unhackable and the keys were lost during Clock-La's revival."

"Don't look at me, that's all techy stuff Bentley or Tris would know. All I know is that there's five power stations." She nodded and double checked that her exoskeleton was fully powered.

"Alright. I'll have it done in no time." She said, her tail flicking behind her. She hummed as she came to a stop in front of one of the stations, tilting her head. There were no guards around but she had a feeling that any damage would trip an alarm. She would have to be quick. With a nod she moved to one of the mech egg dispensers and hoisted the mechanical egg over her head before chucking it as hard as she could at the station. Her suspicion was correct and an alarm began to blair as she grabbed another egg to throw. Luckily her suit had power behind it. She chucked it hard and the alarm abruptly cut off as the station crumbled.

There were five stations located all over the blimp, leaving her running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. She slid to a stop and ducked behind a pillar as a guard walked past with his clunky stilt boots and struggled to get her breathing under control. The blimp was really quite large and she was tired. She came to a stop in front of the final station and took a moment to catch her breath before finding something to throw at it.

She walked back to Sly and smiled tiredly. "Hey." She mumbled. "I gotta... sit down." She dropped to the floor and sighed. "That was more than I was expecting..."

Sly chuckled. "Well I still need a bit of help." She stood.

"Sure thing..."

"We have to pry open this door." She nodded and took hold of the rail. She grunted lifted, with Sly trying to help as much as he could. Together they got the door open and Sly slid inside, but not before he gave her a salute and a quick thanks before she walked back to the battery. Sly jogged inside and stared at the slowly rotating lasers. "Oh boy... that's... fun." He muttered to himself.

"_You'll have to follow the lasers around the room to the others side where you can climb up to the second floor."_ Tris explained. "_Up there you'll have to make your way across the laser floor using the saw blades that spin at intervals to keep the engine working."_ Sly nodded.

"Sounds like a great time." He said with as little enthusiasm as possible. He walked over to the laser grid floor, watching the hypnotic rays dance for a while before diving into the fray. This was one thing he'd been doing since he'd first become a thief. Dodging lasers. so at least it was fairly easy by this point. He just had to watch his feet. And his tail. He moved to the side of the room and leapt off the floor and into the small alcove with a sigh of relief. The second floor was exactly as Bentley had said. Saw blades embedded in the floor. What purpose they served he had no idea, but what he did know was that he really, really did not want to traverse this room. Unfortunately he didn't have much of a choice. So he took his time, watching the spinning blades and quietly counting the seconds between each interval.

Taking a deep breath he leapt onto the first blade, waited several seconds and then leapt to the next one as it came to a stop. He continued that pattern, following the red laser barrier. He felt the tip of his tail get clipped by the blade behind him and grimaced, but at least it had only clipped some of the hair and not his skin. He dove, hit the ground and rolled into the control room, sitting on the floor for a long moment just contemplating how he'd gotten to this point in his life and if he was really willing to keep jumping on saw blades and running through answer it turned out was yes, he wanted to do those things until he could no longer move. How insane did that actually make him? He didn't want to know. He stood and pulled the lever, watching as all the security shut down and he was given a quick escape route back the way he'd come.

* * *

"Alright I've given you what is essentially a jet pack." Tris said as she typed on her laptop. Josie looked at the backpack and sighed. "Only it works by propelling you with air, not heat. So no singed tails." Tris winked and Josie rolled her eyes.

"That's great and all but why?"  
"We need to emit a signal so Carmelita and Liam can find the blimp. Without our help they'll never find us until it's too late, so you need to take these, and place them on the tallest points of the blimp." Josie groaned softly at the mention of the cop and mercenary but nodded.

"Alright, I'll get to it in no time." She said firmly. "No problem." She slid on the jump booster and shrugged to make sure it was settled on her back properly. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Don't go flying off the blimp? It'll get you pretty high up in the air, so just... try to stay conscious at the sudden pressure shifts and be careful." Tris gave her a worried look.

"Stay conscious that's your best advice? Really?"

"We didn't exactly have time to come up with a better plan! Just... get going." Josie sighed again and glared over at Bentley who shrugged and returned to his computer.

"Don't fly off the blimp... you'll end up in the middle of the ocean..." She mumbled to herself. She gave the pack a quick test, yelping in panic as it launched her into the air with hardly a press of the button. By the time she landed her heart was racing and she was not amused, though Bentley seemed to be finding her reaction rather funny and was snickering in her ear. "You want to try it shrimpy?" She growled, though she didn't receive a response.

She walked over to the first of her targets and looked up at it. She took a deep breath, pressed the button and barely caught the railing. She gasped and held on for a moment before pulling herself up and over the rail and sat heavily on the platform. The air was thinner than it was down below and she struggled to catch the breath she'd lost. She sighed and stood, brushing off her pants before moving to plant the device on the railing. Getting down wasn't nearly as easy as getting up had been.

She frowned and slid over the railing, using her paraglider to get back down. She hit the ground and looked around for the next target. The other targets were in similar positions and she groaned. This was going to take her a while. Now that she knew what to expect from the pack it was actually kind of fun to use it to bound across the blimp in only a few bounds. She landed on the rail of her second target and climbed over, placing the transmitter and turning it on. She took a moment to just lean on the rail and look out at the view before using her paraglider to sail halfway to the next tower

She caught her breath as she landed on the last tower and quietly hooked up the transmitter.

"Alright boys and girls, you have Carmelita on the line?"

"_She's on." _Bentley affirmed. Josie flicked the transmitter on and leaned against the rail.

"_**I'm not getting anythi- Wait! Yes! We've got your position and are on our way. Decide who's tailgunner we have a bird to take down."**_ Carmelita said, her determination clear in her voice.

"Sure thing, see you when you get here. Let's end this."

* * *

"_This is the last engine Hel. Neyla finally caught on and ordered it sealed shut, so we have to get creative. See that barrel of TNT?"_ Bentley asked, directing the camera of her binocucom at the barrel.

"No it's invisible... Get to the point turtle I dislike standing here with the mechanical beast flying around." She grumbled.

"_Alright, alright. Calm down. Now the TNT itself isn't strong enough to take out the engine itself, but," _He directed the camera again to a glowing red charge on a wall not far from the TNT barrel. "_With the three magnetic chargers found around the blimp the TNT will create a charge strong enough to get the job done."_

"This is too simple. What's the catch."

"_You'll need to walk the barrel to the charges and getting out won't be an option until you're at the engine. See the TNT is very sensitive and the charges are only going to make it worse. Be careful, and remember that the guards won't see you if you remain still in the barrel." _She sighed and glared the barrel with distaste.

"Very well. This won't take me long." She said. She slid into the barrel and lifting it just enough to walk, and starting down the walkway. She barely got close to the magnetic charger and it leapt onto the barrel. Her eyes widened in surprise and she bit back a yelp.

She sighed and shook her head at her jumpiness. Her binocucom beeped to update her on the positions of the other two charges and she started towards the closest. She sighed and walked along to the second charge, ducking into the barrel to avoid being detected by several guards. The second charge latched on and she nodded to herself. Two down, one to go. Her fur on edge she walked to the third. It clanked onto the barrel as well and she flinched slightly as her binocucom beeped again and pointed her in the direction of the last engine.

"_Get ready to run because when that barrel blows it'll really blow."_ Bentley warned.

"No I thought I would stand by it..." Hel muttered. She positioned the barrel and jumped out, causing the barrel to hiss and ignight. She ran, forming a bubble around herself just in case and slid to a stop around a corner as the engine exploded.

"_**Yes!"**_ Tris yelled. "_**All four engines down!"**_

**"That's great but why aren't we stopping?"** Sly asked.

Tris swore and shook her head. **"_We didn't take the wind factor into account, we're still headed to Paris and we're not stopping any time soon."_**

"_Then we're going to have to take down Clock-La before we get there. We don't have a lot of time here. Sly and I will ride tail gunners for Carmelita and Liam, the rest of you figure out how to stop that hate hypnosis light show. We have to do this now, or we're all gonna pay for this with our lives."_ Josie said, taking control of the situation before things could get out of hand. Sly nodded and the pair took off to opposite sides of the blimp to wait for their respective rides as Clock-La's screams echoed around the blimp.

* * *

Alright I know this one is short, but I will make it up to you guys with the next one I promise! Thanks for reading!


	67. Chapter 67 The Fall of Clock-La

Hey there guys! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but school has killed my writing drive. Luckily it's almost over. So have a new chapter to celebrate!

* * *

Sly sat in the back of Carmelita's helicopter in silence as they pulled away from the edge of the blimp. Carmelita glanced back at him.

"Ready for this Ringtail?" She asked.

"Oh yeah... nothing like facing the psychopath that haunted your family for generations for the second time..." Sly deadpanned. Carmelita nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Like old times huh?" He scoffed and shook his head.

"Yeah. Just like old times..." Only it wasn't. Last time it had been just him in the air. Last time there hadn't been only a matter of hours until they reached Paris. Last time Josie hadn't been in the picture.

"_Chopper two in route to flanking position, keep her busy you two."_ Liam said.

"You got it Liam." Clock-La's horrific metallic screeches echoed around the blimp as the bird finally appeared before them. "We're in position. Get ready to fire Cooper!"

"Like I'm just going to sit here and do nothing?" Sly grumbled under his breath. He shifted slightly turning on the gun and listening to it warm up with a mild grimace.

Carmelita turned the small helicopter towards Clock-La and Sly fired, ears folding back against the loud noise. He turned as something tapped his foot and hastily grabbed the pair of headphones that Carmelita had slid to him.

"_**Can you hear me now Sly?"**_ Bentley's voice rang clear in his ears.

"Loud and... very loud." He smirked.

"_**Har, har... Look Sly that bird isn't going down without a fight. We've weakened her considerably but Neyla's own hate is keeping her powered right now... You need to get her on the ground so we can remove and destroy the hate chip. Got it?"**_

"Got it."

"**Don't forget you have Liam and me too. We'll keep her too busy to focus all her attention on you, while you take her out."** He smiled at Josie's voice.

"Alright, let's take this bird down!" He took aim and opened fire on the bird, earning a rather loud screech of rage. Clockwerk's weapons came online and Nelya returned fire, six missiles honed in on the helicopter with Sly inside only to be shot down by Joise in the other. Nelya growled, spun and fired at Joise instead, leaving her back open for Sly to fire at.

"Ha! Neyla's not gonna like that!" Carmelita cheered. The bird turned again only to be hit by Joise on the other side. She screeched, flapping wildly and firing off missiles at both opponents in an erratic manner.

"Watch for the rings, you have to fly through the center." Sly warned.

"Thanks for the heads up Ringtail but I did watch you do this the first time!" Carmelita smirked. "Just focus on making sure they're open." He nodded and took aim, hitting the electric purple ring and watching as the electricity left the center. Luckily the helicopter was small enough to fit through them without issue.

Clock-La screamed as the feathers on one of her wings fell off and she faltered, falling into the giant spinning blades keeping the blimp afloat. Josephina agasped in horror as fire erupted on the blimp and parts started exploding.

"**Oh my God..."** She whispered.

"_**Guy's... Clock-La is looking mighty upset, and it looks like she might take it out on us..."**_

"Hang on guys I'm coming!" Sly shouted, jumping from the helicopter onto a piece of the blimp.

"**Sly what the hell are you doing?"**

"I'm not letting her get away! She's still going for Paris!" He jumped to another piece of the crumbling blimp. Terminal velocity. If he didn't catch up to Clock-La in time he'd be dead. He would hit the water and die. One false step and he would die. No pressure. His heart leapt to his throat as he barely caught a railing and had to scramble to keep himself from falling off. He sighed in relief and stood, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Josie watched him with her hands over her mouth, her heart racing as she prayed to every last god she could think of, hoping at least one of them was listening.

Sly landed on one of Clock-La's wings and held on for dear life as she turned to glare at him.

"You want a piece of me Cooper? Well there's plenty to go around!" She snapped, attempting to shake him off her wing. He shook his head and glared at her.

"You may have a new body Neyla, but you're still the low down, backstabbing, traitorous bitch we've beaten time and again. This time won't be any different."

"Be brave while you can Cooper." She hissed. "I may not have the immortality born of pure hate, but I feel something... some power stirring inside me..." The soft pink glow turned red and angry.

"_**Sly I found a weakness you can take advantage of! The eyes are the least armored part of the body. It's the only way you're going to be able to do any damage!"**_ Bentley said in his ear. Sly nodded and glared at Clock-La, running over the wings before she could shake him off. His cane hit the eye and bounced off, leaving a small knick in the glass as Clock-La screamed at him. She flapped furiously and released the battery. Josephinas stomach dropped as she watched the battery plummet into the bay and it took everything in her not to dive out of the helicopter after it.

The gang screamed as they dropped, holding onto whatever they could. They hit the water and they all fell over, covering their heads to avoid the falling furniture. Surprisingly Bentley recovered first. As the water started to spill in through the cracks he hastily checked their location before throwing open the hatch. There were injuries, that much was clear. Aline had been hit with a piece of the flooring that had come up and it left a nasty hatch pattern cut on her face. The twins were both clutching either an arm or a leg, Lindsey had managed to avoid injury as had Tris, Hel and Murray. Tris scooped up Aline and dragged her out of the sinking hideout, swimming to shore before returning to get Nate while Murray grabbed Nat. Together they pulled everyone out of the battery, looking up at the battle still going on in the sky. Sly had managed to short out one of the eyes, smirking as it went dark. He felt their altitude drop and leapt off as Clock-La dropped out of the sky and landed on the banks of the bay. He paraglided to the rest of the gang, nodding to Josie as she landed as well.

"We did it..." Sly panted, looking over at the bird as its other eye went dark. They all cheered and Bentley bowed his head a little.

"It's an emotional moment." He said softly. They barely had a chance to react as lasers sprang up and Clock-La whirred as she tried to stand.

"Die insects! Die!" She screamed, practically featherless wings slapping uselessly against the water. Hel cried out in pain and sank to her knees, covering her eyes and swearing in several languages.

"Watch out she's still kicking!" Josie said, dragging Hel out of the way as they all scrambled to a safer distance.

"The Hate Chip..." Tris said. "It's probably just about he only thing still powering her... If we destroy it... maybe we shut her down for good.."

"Then let's do a little open head surgery!" Murray shouted. "I'll open the beak with Lindsey so Bentley can get in there and go to town with his bombs." They all nodded and the pair ran off, dodging lasers to get to her head. Lindsey grabbed one side and Murray took the other, lifting the beak up. She hissed as the sharp beak bit into her palms but it stayed up without them having to hold it, giving her the chance to pull away and examine the wounds. Murray to Bentley tp make his approach and the turtle started towards them.

"I hate you Cooper Gang! I will hunt you down and find you in your sleep and I will destroy you! You will never know moment's peace for the rest of your short miserable lives! I will have my revenge! I am revenge! I am the Alpha and Omega! Clock-La!" The hologram of Neyla's face shouted. Bentley rolled his eyes and ran forward, gaining several nasty burns but he ignored them in favor of planting a bomb.

"Get out of the blast radius!" He said, scrambling a safe distance away with the other two. The bomb went off and the hologram shorted out, leaving the hate chip exposed. Bentley went in again and grabbed the chip and was turning around to run back out when the beak snapped shut. Bentley yelled, Lindsey screamed and Murray ran up to lift it back open, not caring that the cuts on his hands got deeper. Lindsey ran in and pulled Bentley from the open maw, cradling his head against her lap as he knelt beside him.

"Oh God, oh God... Bentley..." She said. His shell was cracked, his glasses shattered, at least one arm broken. He whimpered as he looked up at her.

"I-I can't feel m-my legs..." He whispered. Her heart broke at how confused he sounded.

"We need to get out of here, that bird's about to explode!" Tris yelled. They were all in danger just standing there. Lindsey scooped up Bentley and they ran. They all ran, getting as far away as possible as Clock-La exploded.

Panting they all looked at out at the wreckage and Josie was surprised to find the parts still completely pristine, though scattered. Not a scratch. Not a char. Like nothing had happened. She stared out at the water, somewhat in awe, somewhat horrified. What would it take? She looked over at Sly who was holding the Hate chip and they shared a silent conversation as they locked eyes. He dropped it on the ground and she crushed it underfoot, watching as the parts aged before them. The two helicopters arrived, landing a short distance down the bank. Carmelita and Liam ran up, doing silent head counts.

"Damn it... I was hoping to get here in time to get in a few shots myself..." Carmelita hissed. She sighed and looked at the smoldering wreckage with distaste. She had no doubt they'd be finding bodies among it all. Her tail flicked and they shared a moment of silence before she and Liam turned, drew their weapons and informed them they were all under arrest.

"What?" Josie yelped, staring at Liam with wide eyes.

"You heard me Josie. You're under arrest." He said, aiming specifically at her, but keeping an eye on the rest. Carmelita nodded.

Josie and Sly locked eyes again and in the span of a few seconds they both knew what they had to do.

"The Gang walks, I'll go peacefully." She said softly, and Sly nodded. Liam's aim faltered as he looked between them in shock. The whole gang was battered, bruised, bloodied or broken and they didn't have another fight in them. Josie and Sly however were fairly unscalthed and were ready to fight tooth and nail so they could get away. Josie pulled her gun from her holster, flicked the safety on and spun the handle around so Liam could take it. "Sly and I for the gang's freedom." Carm and Liam looked at eachother and nodded.

"Alright. But if they're not gone by the time the backup shows up, we're not responsible for their capture."

"You heard them. Go." Josie said, refusing to turn and look at the gang. If she did that she'd end up crying and she was not going to cry in front of Liam. Sly handed his cane to Carmelita and they both sat down to wait. The gang stripped their gear and nodded to them before they walked off.

Several minutes later the police, the army and just about every news station crew in Paris was surrounding them. Josie sighed. It was going to be an even longer night than she'd anticipated.

Carmelita was reinstated, Liam started negotiations for a position as her partner, and there was a long sort of press conference as Sly and Josie were separated and put in different helicopters. Josie sighed and leaned back to wait for Liam to join her. Half an hour later they were in the air, the tension thick between them. They sat in silence as they glared at one another.

"Josiebelle I-" She hissed at him and he raised his hands.

"We're no longer on such friendly terms." She snapped. "I thought I made that clear."

"Slip of the tongue forgive me... I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Oh no you're not. Don't even try to pull that with me. We both know you're not upset about arresting me."  
"No I'm not. You broke the law you deserve to go to jail. You were a good cop. How could you just throw that away?"

"Because you know what? The world isn't black and white like you like to pretend! Sometimes you need a thief to put down a really bad guy. I thought you knew that but I guess not." She glared at him and then shook her head. "You used to be different..."

"Yeah well so did you." They sat in silence for another hour and a half before he even noticed something was wrong. Josie had clued in the minute she saw the eiffel tower float by for the 17th time.

Liam stood to check with the pilot and she made her move. She slipped out of the cuffs and dove out the door, plunging down into the water below. The water was cold, and it knocked the breath out of her but she swam to the shore away, smirking as it started raining. She sat down on the bank to catch her breath and waved to Liam as he shouted curses at her.

She stood and walked down the street. She paused as she spotted one of the dead drop markers her team used and walked over to it, pulling out an evidence bag with fresh clothes, a burn phone and her shock pistol. She smirked and shook her head as she read the little inscription.

See ya soon

Stay safe

Good luck

~ Tris

She walked to a nearby late night cafe and changed tipping her new hat to the waiter before walking out into the rain again. An hour later she got a text on the phone and pulled it from her pocket.

Took Bentley to the Hospital

Likely paralyzed.

Hel blind, may be permanent.

All other injuries fairly minor.

Police in Hospital do not enter.

* * *

Sly sat quietly on the roof overlooking the hospital the phone he'd been given by a young homeless kid had said Bentley was taken to. He bit his lip and sighed. One of his best friends was in there and he couldn't even go in. He stood and turned to leave only to hear the familiar whine of a shock pistol warming up, causing him to freeze and curse mentally. Carmelita couldn't have found him already... could she have? He turned but it wasn't the fox standing behind him. The gun tipped to the side and Josie smirked at him.

"You weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye... were you Rings?" She asked as she lowered her weapon. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't have dreamt of it."

"Good, because... I think you forgot something back at the wreckage." He frowned.

"What did I forget?" She stepped up to him and suddenly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard. He froze and his mind went blank for a moment before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss. She pulled back and smirked, but was blushing a little. "Oh... that's what I forgot..." Sly said, slightly breathless. She chuckled softly and hugged him.

"Yeah... Guess I'll have to remind you from now on huh?" He smirked at her.

"I wouldn't mind... but..."

"But what?" She looked up at him worried. Had he not felt the same? The way he'd kissed her made her think he had but maybe she'd read it wrong...

"Do you really want to stay a thief?" He asked softly. She sighed in relief and put her head against his chest.

"Well... I can't go t back to being a cop... Can't be a spy... and civilian life just doesn't suit me so... what do you say? Can I stick with you? Plenty of bad guys out there still..." He grinned.

"That there are. Welcome to the gang officially I guess..." She smiled and kissed him again, much softer this time.

"We should go before someone sees up here." He nodded.

"Where to?"

"You know I hear Venice is nice this time of year..."

* * *

Alright guys two more chapters to go! See you soon as I have the next chapter.


	68. Chapter 68 The Epilogue pt 1

Whoo one more chapter to go before I can finally start working on the next game! I'm so excited I have so many plans! Enjoy!

* * *

Sly sighed softly as he sipped the wine in his glass. "This is nice." He said with a smile. Josie smiled back and nodded.

"Yes it is Rings..." She said as she leaned back in her chair. It had been almost five months since Clock-La had been defeated. In that time the pair had traveled around the world to stay ahead of Liam and Carmelita. Currently they were in Venice, in a small cafe right on the water. "We simply must come back here once Bentley is well." She said with a smile. "And once we figure out how to bust him out of that hospital of course."

Sly nodded and set aside his wine with a small sigh. Josie's eyes landed on a gondola and she smirked.

"Oh no. I know that look..." Sly said with a chuckle. "What are you planning?" He followed her gaze and nearly spat out his wine. "No... No way." He said firmly.

"Oh come on!" He shook his head.

"No. You're not getting me on that thing."

"Not even for," She hummed softly and smirked. "Not even for a kiss?"

"No."

"Two kisses?"

"No!" She pouted at him.

"Not even for Bentley?" She asked. Sly swore softly and sighed.

"Alright, fine." Josie grinned and stood, grabbing the camera from the table and dragging Sly over to the gondolier.

"Hello sir, we'd like a ride." She said in near perfect Italian. The skinny grey tabby cat smiled and nodded, dipping his head. Sly hesitantly climbed into the boat, looking fairly green as it rocked a little. "Don't worry Sly, I'll be right here the whole time. Laughing and taking pictures for Bentley." She grinned and he grimaced at her.

"Gee... Thanks." He rolled his eyes and held tight as the gondolier pushed the boat away from the dock and they started down the canal.

* * *

"Package for you Mr. Greene." Bentley looked up from his laptop and smiled a little at the nurse. He adjusted his glasses and took the small box.

"Venice huh... Thank's Marty." He said, smiling at the donkey nurse.

"No problem Mr. Greene." Marty left and Bentley quietly opened the box, pulling out the card first.

Missing and thinking of you.

We're still working on coming to get you bud.

Say hi to Carm and Liam, heard they were coming back to Paris

~Josie and Sly

Bentley smiled it was nice to know he was still in their minds. He pulled out the pictures and chuckled. The pair always had some fun stories to share and both of them had an eye for photography. The whole album was filled with their time in Italy, from Rome to Sicily to Venice. He sighed softly and looked down at his legs. The beak had crushed his legs, pelvis and spine. The doctors said he wouldn't be able to walk again. Ever. That was that, end of discussion, too bad so sad. He shook his head and set the album with the other half dozen on the bedside table, along with all the flowers, balloons and gifts he'd received from not only Sly and Josie, but the rest of the gang too. The twins had even managed to sneak in and visit him.

He didn't know why they kept sending him gifts and talking about getting him out of the hospital and by extension out of what had essentially become his own personal prison. He was useless now, he couldn't do field work, he would only slow them down and besides coming to get him was essentially the equivalent of a suicide mission. There were cameras everywhere, there were two armed police officers outside his door and another half dozen undercover agents working in or within sight of the hospital and that was just the start of the security Carmelita and Liam had set up.

He was about to toss the box away when he noticed something else inside. He reached inside and pulled out the carefully wrapped object. Pulling off the bubble wrap he chuckled again, they'd sent him a mask.

Bentley, saw this and thought of you.

In case you don't already know this is a

Character mask known as a _Pantalone_

Meaning _he who wears the pants_ or

_father figure_ in Italian.

Since you always kept us in line

I figured this was a fitting gift.

~ Sly

_P.S. I included the receipt. Just so you know I paid for this one._

He chuckled softly and smiled. "You always did put thought into your gifts Sly." He said softly before setting the mask aside with all his slowly growing collection. Lindsey had sent him a silver sheriff's star from her home in Texas, Hel had sent a pendant made of petrified wood, garnet and jade that Bentley had been wearing everyday since he'd gotten almost four months ago. Tris had sent a small shadow box filled with bugs and plant life from the amazon and the Twins had sent him a copy of some new in development fantasy game from Cyber Devil Interactive where they were currently working as interns. Lindsey had sent him some blood orange marmalade from her family's home in Texas, Sly and josie had been sending gifts from all their hiding places. Aline had sent a bunch of flowers, Murray kept sending muffins and flowers and snacks. Really if they kept sending him stuff it was going to fill the room.

He returned his attention to his laptop and sighed. At least he still had access to ThiefNet and therefore the chat rooms he used most often, and at least his friends kept sending him fun things to occupy his time.

* * *

Since Clock-La's fall Murray had been left alone. He'd followed the girls but they'd split up to avoid getting caught and with Bentley in the hospital and Sly on the run, he'd been left to take care of the hideouts. One had burnt down, one had been raided by the cops and he'd forgotten where the third actually was so he was currently living in the last one still standing. The one only a block from what remained of Demitri's shutdown nightclub. At least it had a garden and the largest TV, even if it was lonely. He sighed as he sat down in front of the TV. Nothing helped him feel better though. He'd failed to save Bentley, he wasn't strong enough, he'd failed. Bentley was in the hospital and may never walk again.

He'd tried chatting with Bentley over TheifNet, he'd joined Sly and Josie for a while, he'd even tried to follow Hel on her trip around the world but none of it had worked. Sly had tried to tell him Bentley's injury wasn't his fault. Bentley had flat out told him he didn't blame him for it, and yet... Murray felt responsible. Everytime he looked at his hands he could see the slowly forming scars on his palms and he hated himself. He hated his weakness. He'd tried so hard to get past the scared boy he was during the Fiendish Five jobs. He'd trained, he'd fought his way through mission after mission, and he'd still been too weak, too scared, too pathetic to save Bentley. It was his fault Bentley would never walk. It was his fault.

He stared at the floor. Fat, stupid, too slow, too scared, too weak, pathetic Murray... He furiously brushed the tears out of his eyes and sniffled. Stupid Murray got himself brainwashed. Stupid Murray lost his friends. Stupid Murray didn't think to hold open the beak to keep it open and stupid Murray nearly got his best friend killed. He covered his ears but the little voice kept talking, and talking and talking. Stupid Murray didn't deserve to have friends. Stupid Muray only ever messed up. Stupid Murray should just kill himself so he stopped messing up.

Bentley said he needed to go to a psychologist for a while. Bentley also said that if he killed himself he'd find a way to bring him back and smack him upside the head. Murray didn't go see a psychologist, and he still contemplated suicide.

He started cutting, to clear the dull fog out of his head. To feel anything other than his own misery. He got into bar fights to try and get some adrenaline back. He lost most of them. His arms were torn and angry red, scars forming and being opened again until Hel came back one day and found him cutting. She had bandaged and stitched up his arms, talked to Bentley and done research on the computer, and then they sat down and talked things out. She hadn't left his side since. From then on she was always with him keeping him calm and trying to get a smile back on his face even though it didn't seem to do much good. His appetite was down to that of a normal person's. She made him exercise, sparring matches in the training room once every other day. On the days they weren't sparring she had him help her bake, or garden, and taught him yoga to help him meditate on good thoughts. Bentley started researching psychology to help as much as he could. Then one morning she sat him down and sighed.

"You must stop moping around this place Murray." She said, her now blind eyes locked on him. "Each of us has gone and discovered new paths to follow. Perhaps it is time you do as well." He looked down at the floor and she gently tipped his head up and locked eyes with him. It was scary when she did that. "Perhaps you will find peace on your own."

"I don't know..."

"Listen," She said firmly. "I know well how you feel, I know how dark the mind can get. I found peace and learned to deal with my lack of sight with the Guru in Australia. Maybe he can help you as well." He nodded slowly and she smiled at him. "I will meditate and hold vigil for you should you choose to go. May the spirits aid in your recovery." She gently put a hand over his and he couldn't help but smile a little.

He left the next morning before anyone else woke up. He didn't know where he was going, but he couldn't stay. He left a small note, explaining that Hel had been right, he did need to find another path.

* * *

"Papa?" Lindsey walked into the ornate grand bedroom of her family home. The whole room was done in dark wood and deep greens decorated in gold embroidery. Thick curtains were drawn over the windows, . She'd never felt at home here. She swallowed her discomfort and stepped closer to the edge of the bed, sitting in the chair already waiting for her.

"Lindsey..." Her father's wrinkled hand was barely able to lift off his bed. The 72 year old man looked more like 102 laying on his bed, surrounded by beeping machines monitoring his heart and his breathing and his blood pressure and God only knew what else.

"I'm here Papa," She said softly. "I flew in just for you." He wheezed and she winced at how ragged he sounded. Lindsey took his hand in hers and shifted the chair a bit closer so he wouldn't have to strain his voice.

"He's been like this for almost two months..." She turned to look at her oldest brother who was leaning against the doorway.

"Duncan, why didn't you call me sooner?" She hissed, glaring at him.

The older male tabby rolled his dark blue green eyes. "You never came before. Didn't think you would this time either." She scoffed and turned back to look at her father.

"Yeah, well I couldn't exactly walk out of a cell..." Her ears folded back against her head and she sighed. "How's mama taking this?"

"Better than you'd think but still pretty hard. She's been pretty comatose ever since he got sick though. Keeps staring into space but at least she snaps out of it if you start talking to her most of the time."

Lindsey nodded. "And Logan and Tam?"

"Logan is dating some girl he met in Europe, and Tam has been taking care of mama and papa."

"The business?"

"About as well as papa is." She grimaced and looked at her father again. He looked so frail and helpless lying there. Duncan fell silent and stared at the floor. "Lindy, Logan, Tam and I have been talking and... we think it might be time to take the Bloodworth's up on their offer to buy the company. Financially we-" He was cut off as Lindsey abruptly stood and slapped him, hard.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed, anger burning behind her eyes. "We never do business with the Bloodworth's. That's papa's number one rule. His number one rule!" He growled at her.

"I don't like it any more than you do! But we can't afford to stay in business! The Bloodworth's are under selling us and we can't meet their prices. It's over, they won. Three generations and they finally won, it's always been a matter of time." He caught her wrist this time, and glared at her.

"There has to be a way Duncan. I won't let you sell to those... those... dogs!"

"Lindsey!" He gave her an appalled look. "This is a civilized home, and that kind of behavior will not be tolerated!" He snapped. "If mama or papa heard you use such language they'd wash your mouth with soap!"

Lindsey groaned in frustration and yanked her wrist from Duncan's grip. "Listen here you-"

"No you both listen here!" They both turned to look at the short, frizzy haired, glasses and lab coat wearing tabby standing behind Duncan. "Papa needs his rest, and you two screaming at each other is not going to help him get better! If you must fight, take it away from this room."

"Tam I-" Lindsey started only to have him cut her off again.

"Don't start Lindsey, I'm not in the mood. Mama is starting to loose her grip on reality and then I come up here to find you two yelling at each other. Get out, both of you, you can come back when you've calmed down." With surprising strength for his scrawny frame he shoved the pair out of the room and closed the door. Lindsey growled and shoved past Duncan, storming down the hall with her tail flicking and ears pressed against her head.

"The merger is still going to happen Lindsey. I signed the paperwork this morning!" Duncan yelled after her.

* * *

Tris had barely taken any time for herself after they'd dropped Bentley at the hospital. She'd gone straight back to work. Down time made her nervous, gave her too much time to think about everything that had gone wrong. She monitored police radios and hacked into Carmelita's computer, keeping track of her and Liam's every move, while she worked on her own projects.

Her computer beeped several times and she slid over to it, pulling off her goggles and adjusting her glasses. She hummed softly as her computer pulled up an emergency broadcast from the United States.

Warning to all South Carolina Residents:

A riot is currently in progress at:

Heathrow Prison for the Criminally Insane and Dangerous

Residents in the Gray Court area are advised to remain indoors until further notice.

Be aware of potential escapees and do not pick up any hitchhikers.

She frowned. That prison name was familiar but she couldn't place it. "PIPA, search and find Heathrow Prison in my files." She said, as she started trying to find more information about the prison.

"Right away." The AI said. PIPA was a personal intelligence program of Tris' own design. Still in it's infancy stages the program had only been up and running for about a month, and yet it was already linked to all of her files. She watched the data run, ensuring it didn't crash like it had in past searches. She grinned as it popped up four files with the prison name in them.

"Alright let's see what we've got here..." She said as she opened the first file. "Mz. Ruby. Fiendish Five, housed at Heathrow." She frowned and opened the next. "Sir Raleigh Carr the frog. Fiendish Five, housed at Heathrow. Mugshot. Fiendish Five, housed at Heathrow." She swore and opened the last one. "Big Jim McSweeney? Original Cooper Gang. PIPA find more information on Big Jim McSweeney."

"Big Jim McSweeney; Strong man of the original Cooper Gang. Turned himself in after death of Connor and Marie Cooper. He has- error... error..." Tris swore rather violently in three different languages before sliding over to the computer controlling PIPA and got to work trying to figure out what had caused the error this time. She sighed and quietly started sifting through the coding.

"This is... annoying." She decided. She'd nearly scrapped this project several times over the past few months. "At least you didn't delete anything. This time." She grumbled and took her time going over each line of code carefully. "Where is that error?"

"Error, response not found."

"Yeah yeah..."

"Error, response not found."

"You said that already sweetie." She sighed.

"Warning. System will shut down in three minutes."

"No! No, no, no! Don't you dare!"

"Please close all programs and save your work."

"Don't you even think about shutting down you-" The screen went black and she shouted, a mix of horror and rage. "No!"

* * *

Tada! One more chapter to go. Let's do this my lovelies, I'll see you soon with the last chapter for this story and details for the next one!


	69. Chapter 69 The Epilogue pt 2

Hello there my dear readers! This is our last chapter of book one! I'm so excited for the next story I have so many plans I'm sure you guys are going to just love! Anyway more on that at the bottom, I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

"We missed them again!" Carmelita snapped as she stormed out of Sly and Josie's latest hideout. Liam sighed and leaned against the van behind him. He swore and slammed his fist against the van.

"How? We've been watching this place for two hours waiting for them to come out!" He demanded. "This is starting to get ridiculous. It's been months, I'm getting really sick of always being two steps behind!"

"Welcome to my life since the day I was put on this damn assignment..." She deadpanned as she leaned against the van with her.

"Sir! Addams found something!" Liam looked over at the gorilla and nodded.

"We'll be right in. Start bagging up anything they left behind." The gorilla saluted and nodded.

"Right away sir." Liam ran a hand through his hair and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe I'm still here."

"Hey, you're the one who offered your mercenaries for the job." Carmelita said with a smirk, her tail flicking as she stood up straight and started walking inside again. Liam followed with a small, frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, I should have just walked away and gotten my next job from someone else." He said. The small hideout was surprisingly nice on the inside despite the slightly dilapidated exterior. It was two stories tall, a living room and a small kitchen on the ground, bedrooms and bathroom on the second floor. Carmelita nodded a little, it was definitely one of Cooper's typical choices for a hideout. Liam stepped inside after Carmelita, grimacing at the old polaroid camera just inside the door. "Typical Josie..." He grumbled, noticing a photo album on the coffee table with a note in Sly's distinct handwriting. He grabbed the picture from the camera, growling. The polaroid had been rigged to go off as Carmelita and the mercenaries entered. He tossed it onto the table and cursed softly. "Addams, what did you find?" He asked, marching further inside.

Addams, a skinny little irish hare woman with dark hair to her shoulders, wide green eyes and a thick Irish accent, saluted as he turned his attention to her. "Sir," She said. "we missed a basement in de initial sweep, foun' a tunnel dat leads ter de sewers. They cud pop oyt anywhere. I'm afraid we've lost dem." She led him down into the basement so he could see the tunnel.

"Damn... alright, I'm not sending anyone into that labyrinth." He said. "Send a grapple cam in there, see if you can pick up their trail, if not then we'll just have to wait for them to pop up again." He sighed and walked off as she saluted again.

"Roi away sir! I'll blather ter Rodney an' git things set up asap." He nodded and they went back up to the ground floor, where Carmelita was flipping through the latest scrapbook.

"Another scrapbook." She said with disgust in her voice. "It's pictures from their trip... like they're tourists."

"Well technically right now they are... they haven't stolen anything since before the whole Clock-La incident." He said, looking over the pictures.

She grimaced and pointed to one of the pictures. "We're in this one." He narrowed his eyes and looked at the picture of Sly in front of Trevi Fountain. Him and Carmelita were visible in the background talking to a police officer.

"How did we miss them?" He asked.

"I don't know but once again they didn't miss us. Every album has had pictures with us in the background."

"Wait I remember this day!" He grabbed the book and flipped through it to the back. "Yes, I knew it! They asked me to take this picture!" He swore rather violently and tossed the book away in disgust before sitting down and putting his face in his hands. "Oh my God I'm a complete idiot." Carmelita sighed.

"You and me both. They asked me to take this one." She said, pointing to another one. She stood and pulled a packet of cigarettes from the inner pocket of her jacket. "Need one?"

He huffed, an almost laugh. "You smoke?"  
"You don't?"  
"I didn't say that..." She smirked and lit her cigarette, taking a long drag. "Actually what I need is a stiff drink." He took one of the cigarettes and lit it.

"I'm so tired of chasing Cooper." She said softly.

"Yeah, well... Only way to stop is to be fired or catch him." She chuckled bitterly.

"Easier said than done my friend. Easier said than done."

"I'm starting to realize." He stood with a groan, walking outside. "You like whiskey?" He asked as he pulled open the door to the van and dug through the glove box for a moment before pulling out a small bottle of alcohol.

"I don't normally drink whiskey, but today, I'll make an exception." He grinned and popped open the bottle.

"I think I have a-" She rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle from him, taking a swig. "Couple cups..." He finished staring at her in surprise. "Wow. Wasn't expecting that." He chuckled. She growled a little at the taste and shook her head, curls bouncing around her face.

"Ugh, the taste. This is why I prefer wine." He smirked.

"Yeah, well we don't usually have that on hand." She chuckled and handed him back the bottle.

"Too bad." He took a long drink and grimaced.

"We could pick up a bottle though... if you wanted." She smiled.

"You know Liam, I'd like that."

* * *

Julian Thayers was a very young, very wealthy, and very bored red squirrel. At only 16 he'd made a small empire of his fellow troublemaker kids. Runaways, orphans and kids from bad homes from all over the world. Among these kids were Nat and Nate. He'd found the pair in a shabby motel in Paris just as their money ran out and had been the one to tell them about the Cooper gang. He'd never been more impressed by any of the kids he'd worked with than he had been with Nat and Nate when they'd told him they'd managed to actually join up with them. His idols. He'd had an asthma attack. Several actually if he was being honest with himself. After the Clock-La incident the twins had left the gang and returned to Julian's hideout in Paris to lay low and wait until Sly called them.

After a few months Julian sent them on a recon mission in California. Three days, sun, sand, surf and hours, upon hours of following Doris Rothenberg. He'd started looking for targets the way the Cooper Gang did and there was something fishy about the possum woman.

"Nate, I'm bored. If I have to sit in this car another minute I'm going to go insane!" Nat whined. "We've been following her for three days and she's done... nothing. In fact she's had her little assistant do everything for her."

Nate groaned and leaned his head back on his seat. "You know when Julian sent us here I was hoping it'd be more like a vacation." He said with a small sigh. "Or at least have a car with air conditioning." Nat nodded in agreement and took a sip of her water bottle. It was blazing outside and even hotter in their car.

The vintage 1959, hot pink, Cadillac convertible ahead of them started up and started down the road and Nate turned on the car to follow. "We've been following her for three days and learned nothing. Absolutely nothing."

She wanted to scream she was so bored. "Maybe we could try a different approach." He said. "Maybe we could try a more, direct surveillance."

"You mean go undercover? Inside the office?"

"Yeah. I mean... It can't be that hard right? We did it at that ball..."

"Yeah! Okay let's do it." She said with a firm nod. "It beats sitting in the heat all day waiting for her to leave the office."

"And I mean really, we've done this before. It's like cake at this point."

"What could go wrong right? Famous last words you know."

"Yeah, yeah." He smirked.

* * *

For Hel, the worst part of losing her eyes was the fact that her magic often required sight. The drawing of runes or other symbols, or the reading of them and yet here she was, unable to do either. The doctors were no help, none of them understood what she was going through. She sat in her bed, alone, listening to the young man down the hall slowly dying of cancer and the old woman across the hall who could no longer remember her daughter's name, and the beeping of monitors and the other such noises and bustle of the hospital.

For six weeks she sat in silence, speaking only when she needed to. Then one night, while she was listening to some childish TV show the nurse had put on, she felt a chill and for a split second swore she saw a light flash before her eyes. The familiar noise of a ghost's wail echoed in her ear and she shivered as a frozen hand brushed her cheek.

She sat completely still, her heart racing as she heard the figure rustle around her. Ghosts never just appeared to a person. There was a reason for this ghost's visit. She flinched, catching another flash of light, thin and wispy but present and lingering this time, a face.

"Who are you?" She asked softly, studying the features she could only vaguely see. The soft round face of a young koala woman. The image faded and she whined. "No! Wait! Please..." The figure returned humming. Hel listened, watching the shaky outline of the young woman sway.

"_Your spirit is begging for help..."_ She nearly jumped through the roof. It was one thing to communicate with spirits, it was another to have one crawl inside her head to do it. "_We have been trying for weeks to communicate with you."_

"We?"

"_The spirits of this hospital. You are the only one who we can speak with, who can hear us."_

"What do you want from me?"

"_We can see your soul dying here. As so many do. You fear the loss of many things... but we know someone who can help." _

"Who?" An image flashed before her eyes, a familiar older male koala. She stared at the Guru's image as it faded and was replaced by ghost again.

"_The Guru you met, he will help you. You must go to him."_ She nodded slowly. "_He is the only one who can help you learn to deal with your lack of sight and keep your magic." _She chewed her lip and stared at young woman.

"But I can't just leave... I can barely walk on my own yet!" She hissed. The guards were just outside. She could barely conjure a small flame on a candle, there was no way she was getting past them.

"_We will guide you."_ The ghost dragged her too her feet, her icy hands chilling Hel to the bone. "_Let us be your eyes, let us free you from this place... Perhaps in doing so, one of us will find our way out as well."_

Realizing that the ghost was going to be insistent and not wanting to have to deal with a poltergeist, she nodded. "Okay. My clothes-" The ghost grabbed her hand and moved it to her clothes. "Oh, thank you." She got dressed and reached out for the ghost who took her hand again. Hel bit back a hiss of pain as her hand slowly started going numb from the cold.

The ghost's outline faded as she got an arms length away but more of outlines appeared. She hesitated but the ghost pulled her from the room. The guards were slumped by the door, their outlines sharper than the ghost's, they were brighter and they pulsed with their heartbeats.

"What happened to them?" She asked in mild horror.

"_They are merely sleeping."_ The ghost assured her, dragging her down the hall. Hel followed silently. "_I am bound to the first floor but there are others who can help you leave the hospital, and still others who will help you get to the Guru." _Hel nodded and stepped into the elevator where another ghost was waiting.

"Thank you. I'll find a way to help you someday." The first ghost nodded her thanks and vanished.

Hel spent four months with the Guru, learning everything she could from him, and then she continued around the world, returning to her birth home for a week, taking a pitstop in Venice, a trip to Ireland, and then finally after nearly six months after escaping the hospital she returned to Paris to find Murray cutting and depressed.

She helped him as much as she could, until he finally left to go see the Guru as well. She left Paris not long after, her spirit pulled to various magical disturbances. A mass poltergeist haunting in Peru, a witch coven in Salem that needed her help, and a terrified first year werewolf in the Canadian wilds, and many others. She took her time and learned more about her magic with each passing job. A fairy dance in Ireland, a hopping vampire infestation in China, a group of Kappa yokai invading a Japanese park. Each job gave her greater insight and helped her develop her '_spirit sight'_, a natural talent she hadn't known she had until she lost her ability to see.

She kept in contact with Tris for a while. Occasionally spoke to Josie, or Sly, or even Murray in the outback, assuring them that if they needed her all they had to do was call. So far they had yet to call, and she didn't mind all that much. Bentley was still recovering and learning to cope with his new crippled legs, and she was having the time of her life learning and discovering new forms of magic.

* * *

Aline spent nearly an hour of her time after the Clock-La incident getting stitches from Tris. As soon as she was released she left. Her face had been struck by part of the metal floor of the hideout, and it had left deep cuts that would definitely scar. The team had split after that but she wasn't about to run off and hide like the rest. If the police wanted to arrest her, they would have to go through an army of lawyers. She returned to her family's old apartment, a rather grand penthouse in Paris. Her parents had left her a business and she was done playing spy. It was time to settle down and take control of it again. Her parents had been a rather prominent fashion designer, and now Aline was going to take full control of both empires.

She took on an assistant, a timid little mouse who's name she could never quite remember, and after her scars had healed and she could cover them with her knowledge she went public with her first show. Carmelita and Liam tried to arrest her twice, both times her lawyers won and she walked free. None of the team congratulated her on her success in the fashion industry, as she quickly took the world by storm. She pretended she didn't care, but it hurt more than she wanted to admit.

It wasn't until she butted heads with a fellow designer that it became apparent she couldn't just let go of her spy instincts. Fifi Bissette, one of the most notoriously scandalous designers, had tried to buy out Aline's family's business more than once over the years, but with Aline in charge she'd doubled her efforts, and Aline had fought back with everything she had. Fifi was dirty, she could feel it. Of course it was fairly obvious, the poodle wore leather, genuine leather. It made Aline sick. She wasn't above using synthetic leather in her garments, or even synthetic furs but to actually use the real products was over the line for most people.

The police informed her that simply wearing leather wasn't good enough of a reason to arrest Fifi, and Aline couldn't get close enough to dig up dirt herself. To make matters worse the police were more focused on a new thief in Paris that had been dubbed by the news as the Fox of a Thousand Faces, due to the ever changing appearance of the criminal and the fox symbol left at each crime scene. Aline had been forced to double security when there was a break in attempt.

"And there's still no leads?" She demanded. The skittish assistant squeaked and ducked her head while the four lawyers on the other side of the desk pulled away from her. "Come on surely one of our private investigators has found something on either of them!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but there's nothing. None of our investigators have found anything linking the breakin attempt to Fifi or any other known competitors, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do until one of them finds something." One lawyer said, a jaguar with sleek black hair so gelled Aline could see each comb line. He nervously hid behind the others. Aline had developed a habit of throwing the closest thing at hand when she got bad news.

"Damn it! Find something! I don't care what it is just find out why I'm being targeted!" The five other people in the room nodded and scurried off, leaving her alone in her rather large office. She sighed and sat back in her chair. This was starting to get out of hand. The rich and powerful of Paris were locking their doors and upping their security to keep the Fox out, she was under scrutiny from Interpol, Fifi Bissette was trying to steal her family's legacy and to top it all off... she hadn't heard from her friends in six months. Six. She didn't think she'd felt so alone even when sitting in the Contessa's prison. She sighed again and grabbed the emergency bottle of wine from her desk drawer. At least she still had alcohol to ease her frustrations.

* * *

Huzzah the final chapter! A year after posting the first, I finally come to the end of this story. I hope you guys are looking forward to the next story! I know I am! I'll be taking a short break from posting until I have a few chapters of the next book under my belt, but I will be posting it so keep your eyes peeled! Thanks to all my lovely readers. If you want to talk with our lovely characters, the ask blog is open. AskTheCooperSpies on tumblr, I'd love to interact with you guys! I'll also probably offer small updates for the story, so check it out. Until the next story guys!


End file.
